The monster amongest devils
by a monster storyteller
Summary: After meeting a beautiful red headed girl ren's life has changed from not only him being the strange looking one but to seeing and believing devils and angels and fallen angels the question is can they be prepared for the rise of the king or his harem. [ oc x rias G]
1. Monster meets devil

_Tokyo japan_

In the city of Tokyo japan there lived people who lived simple lives. Business men worked, Women also worked, Children played in schools. In this story we take a look at an individual who thought that even for what he was did not think that anyone would care for him until he met a very special girl who changed his view for him.

In downtown Tokyo it was in the middle of the afternoon. Store that sold baked goods was about to get an unwelcome visit. "Hey get back here thief." As people heard that out of the backdoor of the place a kid that was covered in rags with a hood concealing his face that looked no more then 8 years old ran out of the place being chased by the store owner. The kid ran past a couple of people trying not to barge into them as he was being chased. The store owner still had his eye on him as he kept running at him. " That is my property you little brat give that back." he shouted at the kid. The kid then made some sharp turns to try to avoid him but he was right on his tail. As the kid made the final turn he ran into a fence being trapped in the alley. Soon the store owner caught up to him. "Alright kid hand that bread back over and i'wont call the police." The kid hid the bread in his rags to carry it without his hands. "There is no where for you to go give up." The kid then looked at his with his bright orange eyes and said. " I was just hungry please leave me alone." He said to him. "i dont care what you want you either give me that bread or i'll take you to the police for theft. The kid then looked around him to see a way out until the found it. He then said to the store owner. "They might not believe what you see here." The boy said to him. " What the hell is that suppose to mean." As he said that the kid reached out both of his hands and looked like he had claws. He then jumped on the side of the wall and climbed it wit his claws and got onto top of the building. He looked back at the store owner. "See ya." And left him in bewilderment on what he just saw.

After escaping the store owner he jumped back down onto ground level and sat down of the nearest sidewalk on the street. "Glad that's over now i can finally eat some-." He was cut short when he looked at the bread he stole to find it had mold on it half of it was green. In frustration he threw the piece of bread at the street. "Dammit." It then started to rain. as there was a puddle the kid looked at his reflection he saw himself under his rags that he wore. His bright orange eyes. He then looked at his hands at the end of them had claws and his skin was a light gray and a little scaly. "Its because i look like this is the reason why no one cares about me." He then pulled out a necklace he had around his neck. It was a bright blue gem with a white diamond in the center of it. The gem was in the shape of an oval. " I still wished you were still alive mom that way i would not have to live like this and you and dad would be." He then started to cry. he then sat down on the sidewalk up against the wall with his head against his knees. As then rain still poured on him people just walked by the kid not caring about him in the slightest. "Will there even be somebody in this world that will care for me for who i'am." As he cried himself to sleep he felt a slight nudge like somebody was trying to get his attention

"Hey you ok." The boy looked up to see a girl who looked like to be seven years old with long red hair with an umbrella looking at him in question. "What do you want." he said to her. " You dont have to be so grumpy i just asked are you ok."

"I'm sitting out here in the rain with rags all over me how do you think i'm doing. He said back to her. "Sheesh mister attitude i was asking if you needed help but i guess i was wrong." She was about to walk away until the boy heard what she said to him. " You wanted to help me?" He said that to her when she turned around and looked back at him. " I was trying to but you were being all grumpy attitude with me." he then stood back up to talk to her " I'm sorry it just nobody has ever tried to help me before." She then looked at his face and noticed the bright orange glow in his eyes something told her that he wasn't trying to be grumpy he just felt very defensive about it. " Its alright we're kids so we dont really no any better right?." He noticed the smile on her face. For some reason he felt some what calm around her. He then said to her "Right." She then took a look at him and asked the boy.

"The rain is starting to get heavier why dont you come stay with me until this rain pulls over. She said to him. "Yes i like that. He then started to follow her to where she lived at. "Whats your name anyway." She asked him. "Its ren my name is ren." He told her. "My name is rias gremory nice to meet you ren." "Nice to meet you too rias." he followed her to a big apartment complex that looked like rich people lived in. "You live here?!" He asked in shock to her. "yeah my father owns the building so i can stay in any of the rooms." "What is he a multi time billionaire." he asked. "Well in a way yes he kind of is." Ren followed rias to the 7th floor (lucky number) and went in to one of the rooms with her. She turned on the light to revel the whole room. There was a king size bed in front of a flat screen t.v. and next to it was the kitchen with a table.

"Wow this place looks so expansive." "It does have its perks when your father owns the building." She took off her shoes and her coat to reveal that she was in a small pink dress. Ren saw how beautiful she was in it and started to blush. She then looked at him and said. "Aren't you going to take those rags and hood off we're indoors." He then was startled when she asked him that. "No Its just that um i dont really want to take these off. She was a little bit confused when he said that. "Why you're not naked under their are you." She said with a teasingly smile. "What no i just um. *Sigh* Ok i'll take these off but rias promise me you wont freak out."

"Why would i freak out?" She said to him. "Well one thing you should know about me is that i'm not really human." She was a little bit confused on what he meant. "What do you mean?" "i'll show you." He then took off his hood to have his head to be a scaly light gray color with now hair but looked like a rows of spikes from his head down to his back. he took off the rest of his rags to have his whole body be the same color Light gray. She look at him with a surprised look. she saw what looked like claws on his hands, Big scaly feet, even had a tail right behind him. He also had small dragon wings right on his back. "I'm a monster that's what i'am so please dont freak out." She looked at his entire body and now know what he was and said to him "It's ok." Ren was really surprised by her reaction. "Your not afraid of me for what i look like." He asked her. "Well actually their is something i should tell you about me" She then sprouted dark demonic wings from her back. "You see i'm a devil so i kinda get the feeling of being different." Ren took in the response on what she was a devil.

"Thank you rias." He said to her.

Rias: What for?

Ren: For caring for somebody like me.

Rias: It's fine many people might be frightened on what you look like but to me you just look alone and could use someone in their life. Ren was surprised with the response she gave him. "So are you hungry." She then heard ren's stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes." he then blushed.

Ren: You know how to cook?

Rias: Well why wouldn't i. I do need to take care of myself sometimes.

Ren: Then let me help you. (Remember they are kids). They both then got started to making food. After 45 minutes they made a almost a full table. "This looks so good." Ren said. " And to think a couple of kids made this. They both then sat down to eat. While eating rias noticed ren's necklace That he had.

Rias: That is a pretty looking necklace you have ren.

Ren: Thank you it was my mom's necklace.

Rias: About that don't you have a family somewhere to get to. Ren then frawned on what she said.

Ren: Not anymore i dont. Rias then felt a little sad for him.

Rias: What happend.

Ren: My mom died and after a day my dad fell into a depression and left me by myself.

Rias: he abandoned you.

Ren: I guess you can say that. She then felt even more sad for him the fact that he looks like that and his parents are gone which made him lonely.

Rias: Sorry i did not mean to bring up bad memories.

Ren: Its fine I just needed to get that off my chest. Rias then realized something.

Rias: You know talking like this and eating dinner makes it sounds like we're a married couple. Ren then spit out his water that he was drinking.

Ren: *Cough* What *cough* why did you say something like that.

Rias: I wanted to see your reaction. She then started to laugh.

Ren: Ha ha very funny gremory.

Rias: I try my best. After they eat their food it looked like the rain was not going to stop and it was getting late and it was time to sleep. The only problem is that their is only one bed.

Ren: This looks like a problem. Rias then got onto the bed and got the blankets over her.

Rias: there's no problem this bed is big enough for the two of us. lay right next to me

Ren: Oh uh ok. He went on the other side of the bed and layed right next to rias. Then rias hugged him and started to cuddle with him. Ren just felt nervous.

Rias: Ren you want to know something.

Ren: Yeah what is it

Rias: I really like you. Ren was surprised on what she said and blushed

Ren: You do but i never done anything to make you like me.

Rias: It doesn't matter your nice and sweet and you might like frighting but your a very nice person when people know you. Thats what i like about you.

Ren: Thank you rias your the first person who has ever said that to me.

Rias: Also you feel really warm. Like a heater. They both shared a laugh then fell asleep as it rained all night long.

Ren was dreaming about the day his mother died he still remembered the words she said before she died. "Stay strong ren." Ren then woke up to be back in the apartment room only to see that he was the only one. He wondered where rias went until he saw a note on the table. He picked it up and started to read it.

Rias: Dear ren i'm sorry i had to leave. It was very sudden my father came by to get me and saw me with you. He wanted to know what you were so i told him you were my pawn and you had other things to worry about. He told me that he was sending me to kuoh academy a school to be around other kids. I'm sorry i had to leave. I really did meant what i said. I really do like you. If you ever end up in kuoh i would like to see you again. So i guess this is goodbye for now. And don't worry i wont tell anybody about you. I really hope i get to see you again. Ren then putted the paper down and looked outside and sees that it is still raining. So he putted his rags and hood backed on and opened the window he then said to himself.

ren: I really like you too rias and i hope we get to see each other again. He then jumped off the window and fell straight down and then had a ground shattering landing and ran to where he wanted to go next.

This is how the fate of two beings of come to be how a devil heiress meet a king of monsters but that was only the beginning for them. along with a soon to be harem for our protagonist ren the question is could a monster have a harem who knows.

 **Ok i got a new story i'm working on this idea has been in my head for quiet sometime and i really felt like making it. The dragon amongest devils inspired me to right this but the difference is ren is a legit monster who is the son of godzilla who is going to have his own harem crazy right. And i would like to point out in this story no issei hyudou in this story why you might ask well i tell you later in the next chapter so and i have some crazy plans for ren with the boosted gear and yes he does have transcendence. He will use it but for now like and favorite my story and until i come up with ideas for the next king and queen of monsters or until somebody helps me out with it. I'll be writing this for now so peace.**


	2. They meet once again 10 years later

_Kuoh Japan 10 years later_

It was now in the middle of the day in kuoh like usually people where walking around doing their everyday life. There was also teenagers wearing school uniforms. Kuoh was famous for its academy where its mostly girls instead of boys. In town there was people walking through the streets and over looking it all was ren now 10 years older he still had the same light gray scaly skin, bright orange eyes. But the difference is that he is now 6'3, had a more muscular body but not too buff and larger dragon wings on his back. Also with a white sword tattoo on his back. He overlooked the city/town and said.

Ren: So this is kuoh its not bad of a town but its defiantly livable. But still if people see me like this they'll freak out so i better find something to hide in. He flew down from the building he was standing on and landing in the alley way. He found a box on the ground which contained a black sweatshirt, a pair of sunglasses and stretchy pants. "i really dont like wearing clothes but its the only way i can blind in." In a few minutes he putted the clothes on with it he came out of the alley and walked with the crowd. As he walked the streets he thought about the reason he came here to see the girl he meet years ago rias gremory.

Ren: Alright it should not be so hard to find her. I mean how hard is it to find a devil right. He continued walking until he came by the school distract. and saw the school kuoh academy the school she said she went to. "So this is what a school looks like interesting." He went to the school ground and hid so he wont be placed as the odd one. He saw school girls gym class getting started. He saw the girls wearing shorts and a white shirt. They were doing weight lift with partnered up girls. He saw two boys spying on them with perverted smiles which left ren disgusted. "fucking perverts." he see's them heading to what looks like the girls locker room to he decided to teach them a lesson.

The perverted boys looked through a hole into the girls room. "Oh shit there is so many good looking bodies in here." Says the bold cut kid. "i would love to stick my glasses right into her boobs." As they kept peeping at the girls. They heard rustling in the bushes. "What the hell is that." the bold cut boy said in a frighten voice. "Maybe its the girls trying to play a trick on us." They then heard a animalistic growl. They both then held on to each other in terror. The they saw two glowing orange eyes. They then had enough and fled in terror. "RUN AWAY." They both ran back into the school Ren then reemerged from the bush with the clothes he had on removed and said to himself.

Ren: Fucking perverts. He then heard a conversation going on that keened his interest. "Rias are you having some sort of bad day or something.

Ren: Rias. He still hid from sight to see two girls walking towards What looks like a abandoned meeting house.

Rias: No akaeno I just have some stuff to think about that's all. Ren could not believe it. It was the same girl that he meet ten years ago. But now she is older and now has a buxom figure.

Ren: Wow she looks so grown. He stayed hidden and followed them to the building. As they entered inside. Rias opened the window. To look at the school. Ren now saw true beauty her long flowing red hair dancing in the wind. "She is so beautiful this is my chance to talk to her." he was about to go into her field of vision to say something until he thought of something. "Wait what if she doesn't remember me i could end up freaking her out if she sees me." That ended up making him sad. So he kept his distance.

Inside the occult research club rias sat down on by her desk and sighed.

Akaeno: Whats wrong rias you seem down.

Rias: Its just the guys in this school they don't really feel my interest.

Akaeno: i can see why all most half the boys here aside from keba are major pervs.

Rias: Yeah i know that its just i would like to meet a guy who is very sweet and nice.

Akaeno: You mean like that boy you meet 10 years ago you talked about. What was his name.

Rias: It was ren and i doubt that he remembers me.

Akaeno: Whats so special about him that made you think about him.

Rias: I'm guessing it was what he was. He was very kind and sweet and those orange eyes.

Akaeno: My my does the president of a little crush.

Rias: Maybe but i doubt i'll ever see him again. Any way its almost the end of the day we should probably head home. They both then left the club and made their way to grab their things and head home. While on the outside ren heard everything she said.

Ren: She does remember me. It was now sunset and rias and akaeno were parting ways.

Rias: I'll see you tomorrow akaeno.

Akaeno: Later rias. They both then left to head home. As rias kept walking she kept thinking about ren. She said she would not tell anyone what he was. But she never stopped thinking about him. She then her way to a fountain and sat down to talk to herself.

Rias: Ren your the only guy that i ever liked. even thought that you were a monster i some how know your pain. I just would like to see you again to see how you are now. Then the sky then started to turn to a dark purple void. Rias was alarmed by this and kept her guard up. "Well well well if it isn't rias gremory what a surprise to see you here." A women with dark wings on her back wearing revealing clothing.

Rias: What do you want raynare.

raynare: I just thought i had the perfect opportunity to kill the part of the gremory household and just so happens i find you here and now you'll die. She then summoned a spear of light in her hand.

Rias: I told you before raynare you can't beat me. Rias then stuck her hand out that summoned a magic circle. Red energy shot from the circle and hit raynare as the smoked cleared raynare was unharmed. "What?" Rias said in shock.

Raynare: I know that. Thats way i brought company. A man with a trench coat with the same wings came by her said. "Sorry i was so late lady raynare." He said to her. "Its alright You came just in time." Then a women with dark purple hair wearing a brown jacket with pants with the same dark wings came by her other said. "Hello lady raynare." Its good to see you as well." All three then looked at rias. "Now that everybody is here." A certain red haired devil heiress can die. Rias was now in a bad situation. All three of them summoned spears of light. "Now DIE GREMORY." They threw their light spears. rias raised her arms up to defend. They then impacted creating smoke. "Didn't think she would die that easily." The man said. " It goes to show that some of these devils are all bark and no bite right raynare."

Raynare: Yes now that she's dead i can finally be recognized by-

Ren: You got some nerve. They all three heard the voice and looked back down at the smoke. They saw glowing orange eyes piercing at them. The smoke cleared to revel a creature who stood down the fallen angels with a look to kill. "What the hell is that thing?" The man asked. "How am i supposed to know. Raynare said she would be alone. Rias opened her eyes to see that somebody blocked the attack right in front of her was a large back wit ha white sword tattoo.

Ren: let me handle this. He then walked forward to face the fallen angels.

Rias: Wait their fallen angels they'll kill you.

Ren: No they won't. He then looked up at the angels. Raynare was now mad at what she saw.

Raynare: I dont know what the hell you are but get out of the way. Ren did not respond and still stood his ground. She then summoned a spear of light. "Maybe this will get you to move." She then threw it at him.

Rias: Look out. As the spear was mere inches to his face he caught the spear of light with own bare hands. "What the hell how did he catch that a devil can't hold a spear of light.

Ren: Well that's the thing about me. I'm not a devil nor am i human. He then crushed the spear in his hands. "I'am a MONSTER SKREEEEEEEEEEEONGHK. He roared so loud that they all had to cover their ears. The man then got angry. "I don't care what you are your dead. He then charged right at him with a spear. Ren dodge him and punched him right in the stomach then a roundhouse kick to his face. knocking him on the ground. Then the other female fallen angel charged at him. "Your not going to get away with this. Ren jumped over her, Grabbed her wings and slammed her right into the ground. Ren then looked at raynare and saw the fear in her eyes.

Raynare: What the hell is that. We need to fall back. the other two fallen angels managed to pick themselves and fly with her as the purple void disappeared. Ren letted out a angry snort and calm down. Rias then asked him.

Rias: Thank you for saving me.

Ren: Its no problem rias. She heard him call her by her name and asked.

Rias: Wait do i know you.

Ren: What you dont remember. He turned around and rias got a look at his face and recognized it. "Its me ren." Rias just stood in disbelief that this is the same ren from ten years ago when they first meet.

Rias: Ren oh my god it is you.

Ren: Yeah its been te-. He was interrupted when rias ran up and hugged him she had a smile on her face. She then looked at him and said.

Rias: I didn't think would be able to see you again ren it's been ten years.

Ren: Yeah its been a long time. She then stepped back and got a closer look at him.

Rias: Wow ren you really bulked up a little bit haven't you. She looked at the muscles he gained.

Ren: Yeah running from place to place does make a good work out.

Rias: What was up with the roar though

Ren: It was instinct just dont mind it. *Yawn*

Rias: it looks like your tried. She then looked around to see if there was people. good thing there wasn't. " Come with me I'll get you someplace where no one can see you.

Ren: Ok. Rias with ren following her made her way back to school to the occult research club and inside rias prepped a place for him. "Is it a good idea for me to stay here."

Rias: Its perfectly safe no one enter here unless your a member of the research club so your safe.

Ren: What about the other members that go here.

Rias: Don't worry tomorrow i'll tell them about you dont worry you can trust them. Ren then felt very sleepy and yawned again.

Ren: Ok rias i believe you. now I'm going to get some sleep. He fell straight asleep on the fold out bed. Rias looked at him and in disbelief and said.

Rias: To think that 8 year old boy turn out to be this beast. But still i get to see him again that makes me happy. Rias knew he could not leave him alone so she unbuttoned her shirt and took off her skirt. She then took off her black lingerie bra exposing her huge orbs of flesh and panties and slid right into bed right next to ren. She looked at him and smiled and said. "Goodnight ren." With thous a new day will start tomorrow along with many more surprises.

 **Ok chapter 2 done. I actually got some good feedback from the first chapter and i thank you guys for it. And trust me you will really looked forward to some of the fights that happen here. In the next chapter i will give ren the boosted gear. Its going to be the gauntlet but few a change. And people might think** **giving the son of godzilla will be OP. And i say to you in this story ren is strong but he is not overpowered strong so there will be some tough opponents that will push him to the limit. And people might ask me why issei is not in this and why ren replaced him. Well confession time i really dont like issei. I'm sorry i just dont. To be fair he does have his bad ass moments but i can't not stand him of being a giant pervert. and yes i'm a dude so their. Anyway like and favorite and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	3. meeting the occult research club

_Kuoh academy occult research club building night_

As ren was asleep he started having a nightmare ever since the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father he has been having non stop nightmares ever since the day 16 years ago. Ren was now a little kid what looked like to be two years old. He was crying looking at his almost dead mother right in front of him.

Ren: Mommy please we got to go home. She looked at him and said to him. "I'm sorry ren it doesn't look like that's going to happen. "What are you talking about *Sniffle* you got to get up. As he tried to carry her he could not do it since he was just a small child. "Its no use ren." "Mom please get up." He started to get teary and was about to cry more. "Ren Please promise me that you'll stay strong for me." "i promise mommy i promise." And then a beam of orange light struck both of them and created an explosion between them which caused his mom to die.

Ren: MOOOOOOOM! " **Wake up young dragon."** Ren snapped out of the nightmare and was now in a void with flames. And what stood in front of him was an image of a large red dragon.

Ren: Where am i. " **Your inside your own mind that's where."**

Ren: I'm guessing i should ask who you are then since your in my head. " **Obviously I'm Ddraig known as the red dragon emperor and you ren are my new partner.**

Ren: New partner?

 **Ddraig: Yes for generations i was passed down from sacred gear to partner to partner. And as for today i seemed to found a lucky one.**

Ren: Yeah so i guessing you know what and who i'am.

 **Ddraig: Know? More like could not believe to think that the next partner i get would be Godzilla's son.**

Ren: Yeah well its not that much of a honor to me as of late.

 **Ddraig: I see i'm sorry for the lose of your mother.**

Ren: Wait you know but how do you.

 **Ddraig: Your my partner everything you see i see. But still your mother was a dragon don't let what happen consume your way of thinking.**

Ren: I guess your right Ddraig. But i dont understand what a sacred gear is.

 **Ddraig: You will know soon enough miss gremory will be the one to show you. For now we shall meet again.** In a flash ren woke up from the dream and looked to see he was still in bed at the occult research club.

Ren: What a freaky dream. He then felt something soft on the side of his body. And last time he checked his body is not soft. He turned and saw rias sleeping next to him. What really got his attention and why his face was red was because that she was completely in the nude and ren was freaking out in his mind.

Ren: _Why the hell is she naked!? Wait we didn't do it did we? would have remembered if we did. Oh my god._ Ren felt rias' arms wrap around him. He looked to see that she was now awake.

Rias: Good morning ren.

Ren: Hey uh? Morning rias can i ask you something.

Rias: What is it.

Ren: Um why are you naked. We didn't you know.

Rias: No ren i just like sleeping naked. We didn't do anything I'm still a virgin. Ren then felt relived.

Ren: Oh ok good.

Rias: Good that we didn't do it or good that i'm still a virgin. Ren then tensed up and didn't know what to say.

Ren: Well i um eh uh. She then giggled from his response.

Rias: I'm just messing with you ren don't need to take it so literal.

Ren: Oh ok just don't scare me like that.

Rias: No promises. She then got up from the bed revealing her entire naked body. Ren got even more red and looked away. " You don't have to be so shy about seeing me naked ren."

Ren: Ok but you being naked just really surprised me. She then laughed and headed into the shower there. Ren got up from the bed and looked around. He saw the main big desk and chair in the end of the room, the couch across from the fold out one, The table with a candle stand in the middle of the room and a chess game board and pieces on the table. "This place is not too bad for a school club i mean." He then heard the shower stop and saw rias with a towel round her.

Rias: So what have you been doing for the past ten years.

Ren: Just have been running from place to place and figuring out stuff about me. He then sees rias drop the towel right in front of him. He blushed and looked away to let her have her privacy of changing. "So uh how has life being a devil going for you."

Rias: Its not bad I have my own peerage now.

Ren: Peerage?

Rias: Its basically like a group of people i can trust. Anyways Your going to have to stay here while i go to school.

Ren: Yeah i get your point don't want people thinking theirs a monster in the school. She got fully changed into her school clothes.

Rias: Yeah but dont worry i'll be back later around lunchtime. I want you to meet the rest of my peerage. Ren then thought about the people he would meet.

Ren: Did you tell them about me.

Rias: I told them about meeting you but not what you are so it will come to a surprise to them. She then got her bags and got to the door and said to ren. "Now remember dont go anyway i will be back.

Ren: Yes mom i'll be good. He said in a sarcastic voice. She ends up with a smile and left him to be by himself. Ren then thought what could he do to buy his time. He then looked at the chess game. On the table. " Well might as well try chess to see how it goes.

 _A few hours later._

Ren: Ok this game is super boring. Its so easy to figure out. After a few hours passed ren has been inside the occult research club building like a house pet. But he understands why he doesn't want to walk outside and cause a panic. "Man i wonder whats taking rias so long. He looks at the clock on the upper wall to see it was 12:00 so she should be coming back. He then started to hear voices outside. He opens the window a crack to see. It was rias with akaeno along with a short white haired girl and a blonde haired boy. "Quite the grew she's got."

Akaeno: What is it you wanted to show us rias.

Kiba: Yeah you sounded like really excited about it.

Rias: Well you know the boy i meet 10 years ago.

Koneko: the one you always talked about. What about him.

Rias: Well yesterday i meet up with him. And i asked him to meet you guys.

Akaeno: So we finally get to meet this special guy you liked so much.

Koneko: He better not be a pervert.

Kiba: Koneko not all guys are perverts. They then walked into the building. Ren was a little nervous about this meeting new people who will probably overreact. So he jumped onto the ceiling and stuck their with his claws. They walked into the room and rias with a confused look on her face and looked around.

Akaeno: Whats wrong rias.

Rias: I told him to wait here until i came back.

Kiba: Do you think he left.

Rias: No he would not do that. Ren then felt his claws losing his grip on the ceiling. His tail then letted itself down right behind the white haired girl. Rias then noticed the noise and looked at the ceiling to see ren hanging on. "oh my god."

Akaeno: What rias. Ren then lost his grip and fell.

Ren: Watch out! They looked up to see him crash down on kiba. They got a better look to see. Ren' visioned cleared and noticed he was on top of some one. "Sorry about that ." As kiba got up him, koneko and akeno got alarmed by his presence. static started pointing out of akaeno's hand.

Akaeno: Who are you and what are you doing here. Kiba pulled out a sword and koneko got into a fighting stance. They were about to do start a brawl until rias stepped into the middle of it.

Rias: Stop you guys i don't want you to fight in here.

Kiba: Rias why are you defending it get away.

Rias: Well you know the boy i meet 10 years ago.

Koneko: Yeah?

Rias: Well everyone i like you to meet ren the boy i meet. They looked wide eyed and in disbelief to hear her say that.

Akaeno: Thats ren!?

Ren: Hi. I'm sorry about falling on you man no hard feeling right. He apologized and they stood down.

Kiba: I guess its alright.

Rias: Alright kiba, akaeno, koneko i want you guys to introduce your selves to him. "Yes ma'am. "They all said in unison which left ren surprised. Akaeno was the first to greet him with a smile.

Akaeno: My name is akaeno Himejima Is nice to finally meet you ren.

Ren: Nice to meet you too akaeno.

Akaeno: I got to say after what rias told us about you your not quite what i expected.

Ren: yeah well i intend to have that kind of effect on people. Next was kiba to greet him

Kiba: My name Yuuto Kiba. Its nice to meet you.

Ren: Same to you as well sorry about falling on top of you i kind of get nervous when i meet new people. That comment made rias giggled a little bit.

Kiba: Its alright. We overreacted anyway to we should be the ones apologizing.

Ren: No its alright if i was in your shoes i probably would have done the same thing. Next was koneko was the last one to greet him.

Koneko: My name is koneko Toujou and you better not be a pervert.

Ren: Well hello to you too. I can ashore you i'm not a pervert.

Koneko: We'll see. That left ren with a mad look on his face. Then rias stepped in front of him.

Rias: Also ren there is 1 thing i should let you know about us.

Ren: It is that your all devils. That got everybody in the room with a surprised face to him knowing what they were.

Akaeno: How did you know that we were devils.

Ren: Your scent. They were a little weird out and confused by what he mean.

Kiba: our scent?

Ren: Uh huh. I have a stronger sense of smell and i can tell if a scent is human or not. And from smelling the air i could tell that you guys were same as rias. devils. With the explaining from him they were impressed by how he was able to know. Then rias asked him.

Rias: Since you know our smell what did we smell like. Ren then got a blush on his face.

Ren: Well um. You all smell like cherry's.

Rias: Ok ren i should explain how the devils peerage works to you.

Ren: Ok shoot.

Rias: You see you know that chess board right over their.

Ren: Yeah what about it.

Rias: You see each member of my peerage acts like a chess piece and takes on their property's. For example. I'm the king, akaeno is my queen, kiba is my knight and koneko is my rook.

Ren: I see but compared to the chest board pieces it looks like your pretty short on other people.

Rias: That comes the reason i wanted you to meet them. I want you to join my peerage. Ren was taking in by her request. " I know that is alot i put on your plate ren so think it over if you want."

Ren: OK I'll join. Now rias was the one that was taken in by how fast his response was.

Rias: Really? Your not going to think it over.

Ren: Well its either this or being somewhere else entirely so i might as well help you anyway i can. They now remembered how rias talked about how nice ren was now they finally see it.

Rias: Ok that's great but we have to find you a piece that you can be.

Ren: Is it hard to find a piece for me.

Akaeno: Well a devil piece usually represents how strong you are.

Rias: And considering you fought off against two fallen angels yesterday your way stronger then a pawn. The other three we frightened by how she was attacked by fallen angels.

Kiba: You were attacked by fallen angels rias.

Rias: I was. I probably would have ended up dead if it wasn't for ren.

Ren: Hey don't mention it.

Rias: Lets see we dont really know how strong you are. But hearing that roar last night from you was really strong so you might be stronger then a rook.

Ren: Is this going to take forever.

Rias: We'll get back to it. But for now lets try to figure out your sacred gear.

Ren: Scared gear?

Kiba: Their basically ancient weapons that devils used in the war with angels.

Ren: Oh i see so i might have one of those.

Rias: yes we're going to try to see if we can get you to reveal it. ok.

Ren: ok. Ren then sat down on the couch his rias sitting on the table.

Rias: Ok ren reach your left hand out. He did just that. "Next close your eyes and think about the thing you cherish the most. That made ren a little nervous.

Ren: What if i can't think of anything.

Rias: Just try. He nodded and closed his eyes. As he did his hand to started to glow a bright green. After the light settled down their was now a red gauntlet with a green circle in the middle of it. "And that is your scared gear.

Ren: Cool. What does it do.

Rias: Its called a boosted gear. It can increase your own power for a short amount of time.

Kiba: It can come in very handy in some situations.

Akaeno: Now all that's left is to find a piece for you ren.

Rias: Which is gonna be hard because i dont know which piece fits your strength.

Ren: That sucks. Then the boosted gear glowed again one this time a blue chess piece emerged from the green gem. Ren picked it up and looked at it. "What about this one." The others could not believe on what piece it was.

Rias: Ren.

Ren: Yeah.

Rias: Thats a king piece (Get it king),

Koneko: Can we have two king pieces?

Ren: Why not theirs two rooks and bishops and knights right so why can't their be two kings.

Akaeno: He does have a point.

Rias: Well i guess we dont have much of a choice. Ren your now a king piece in my peerage.

Ren: Awesome. The rest of them looked at the time. and had to get doing.

Akaeno: Rias lunch is about to be over we should be heading back.

Rias: Alright. Ren later when schools over we'll have work to do so be ready when we come back.

Ren: Alright well have fun at school you guys. They all left leaving ren alone.

 **Ddraig: Quite the impression you made.** Ren then heard the boosted gear speak as the green gem flashed.

Ren: It looks like it what was up with you making that chess piece.

 **Ddraig: I thought it would be quite fitting for you considering who your father was.**

Ren: Yeah i guess your right Ddraig. Well at least i have some company to to talk to. He then didn't hear anything which meant he was not their. "And i'm alone again Great." After meeting the rest of the group he would now start taking his mantle as the red dragon emperor. With the power of the red dragon emperor and the king of the monsters who knows what will happen.

 **Another chapter done. I'am still getting some good feed back from the last chapter and i still have to say thank you for liking what i'm doing. Also its been awhile since i watched high school DxD so i might forget stuff so i might have to re watch it so i can get stuff right. so anyway thanks for the positive** **reviews and i'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. devils history and meeting the nun

_occult research club building kuoh academy. japan._

Ren: So their was a great war between all the faction.

Rias: Correct a thousand years ago. Angels, fallen angels and devils went into war with each other. for dominance. The angels fought for god as his will. Fallen angels fought to get acceptance from god. Devils fought for their own right against god.

Ren: Hm? Its kinda funny how i never believed in this stuff. But after seeing you and everybody else here i guess anything can be real. He says that to everybody to the research club.

Kiba: Well the world works in strange ways. Ren then whispered to himself. "You have no idea kiba."

Rias: All right well i think that's enough talking i think its time we get to work.

Ren: What are we doing. Rias then handed ren over a pamphlet that says. _Want to have a contract with a real life devil. "_ Whats this all about."

Rias: Devils require contracts from humans in order to gain support. But koneko's schedule is overlapping her client this time so i'am sending you do it ren.

Ren: uh ok i guess.

Akaeno: Are you sure its ok for him rias. I mean with him looking like that he might freak people out. Rias was about to see her point until ren said the opposite.

Ren: Its alright akeno. He took a look outside. "It almost getting dark so its a little safer for me to walk around i'll be fine." "Besides if the client takes a look at me he might mistake me for an actually devil.

Rias: Fair point. Akaeno get a teleport circle ready.

Akaeno: Of course rias. She then made a red magic circle on the ground. "Just step inside the circle ren and it'll take you to the client." He nodded and walked to the center of the circle."

Ren: Alright i'm ready.

Rias: Just remember to get the client to sign the pamphlet.

Ren: I got it don't worry. As the circle started flashing about to send ren where he needed to be. It stopped and the magic circle disappeared.

Rias: What happend akaeno.

Akaeno: I guess it can't transport a large amount of power into one place. to it didn't work.

Ren: Well that sucks.

Rias: I'm sorry ren it looks like your going to have to walk it.

Ren: Its fine i rather prefer my own method of travel.

Akaeno: Which is? Rias handed ren the address to the client. Ren then walked towards the window, opened it and stood on the ledge.

Rias: Whoa ren what are you doing?

Ren: Isn't it obvious. They were all confused by his questioning. "I'm going to fly." He jumped off. They were worried and looked only to blasted by gusting winds. Ren extended his wings and fly straight up like a rocket. They looked to see a jet stream he left behind. "WOOOHOOO!" He was then out of sight for them. As they looked in astonishment.

Kiba: I gotta say for someone like him he really likes to show off.

Akaeno: I'm guessing we'll be expecting more surprises. Out of him won't we rias.

Rias: Yeah i guess we will.

Koneko: Word. As ren kept flying through the air he felt so free being up here. he felt like he was on top of the world.

Ren: Man this feels awesome. But dont get carried away. He then looked at where the address is. "Ok that's pretty close by alright here we go." He then nose dive down to the ground until he found the the house he needed to be at. He landed safely right in front of the door. "Ok ok just be a devil act like a devil that's what you are right now." He knocked on the door.

Ren: Hello i'm here to make a contract. He then heard the door opening. "Hey you dont sound like. AhWAHHH." He was caught off guard by his appearance which scared him. " What the hell are you." He said. "You wanted a contract with a devil right so that's why i'm here." Ren said to him. " Seriously i didn't think you people were actually devils i guess i was wrong."

Ren: So are you going to sign or not sir. The man got up from where he fell. "yeah yeah come inside and i'll get my pen." Ren followed him inside. He noticed he had a variety of collectibles in his room. " Wow you must have a lot of stuff in here." Then the man said to him. "Oh that's not the halve of it. Still its a shame koneko could not make it i had such an outfit ready for her." That got ren's attention which got him a little upset. (Rage moment) "Whoa outfit what outfit?"

"Oh every time i have koneko over here i have her wear some really pretty outfits here." He handed ren a picture of koneko wearing nothing but a purple dress blushing and the other one garter belts. Which ren a little mad. "So let me get this straight you had a girl come over here to play dirty dress up as you signed." Ren said. "Yep." Ren in a very serious voice saying.

Ren: So you got a high school girl a small one. to come over here to play dress up for your own perverted MIND as she did what you plead while you sign this DAMN CONTRACT. The man then gulped with him being in fear of him. "Uh yeah please don't hurt me." Ren calmed down a little bit and said. "Don't worry i am going to hurt you. Thats not what i'm here for. I'm just here for you to sign this." The man then felt relived. "Whew ok good." As he was about to sign it but ren then got a angry look on his face and said to him.

Ren: But if i found out from koneko that if you keep having her play dress up. Well. He then used his tail to fling against all the stuff in the room. It smashed up his collectibles and threw a table to the other side of the room. After it settled down ren continued. "Other wise the next time we meet i won't be so nice." The man was shaking in his boots as he handed ren the paper. "Thank you now good day." He left and shut the door. Then ren got down the street and walked the rest of the way back. "Man the nerve of that guy." he then sees the center of his left hand light up

 **Ddraig: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

Ren: What are you laughing about.

 **Ddraig: I'm sorry its that the look on that guys face was priceless.**

Ren: I thought dragons were suppose to be wise and all mighty not laughing like a manic.

 **Ddraig: Well we all have to get a good laugh in and the last time i laughed was never.**

Ren: Alright i guess i can let you off with some slack. He then felt a presence in the area. As all around him turn into a dark purple void.

 **Ddraig: We have company.**

Ren: Yeah i know. He then turned around. " Would their be any reason why your following me. He sees the same fallen angel with a trench coat on. "My name is Kalawarner and i have a score to settle with you."

Ren: Humph i guess i saw this coming after the beating i gave you the other night.

Kalawarner: Do you realized what you done you humiliated me in front of lady raynare.

Ren: And i should care why exactly.

Kalawarner: You should care on what about to do to you you freak. In anger he threw a light spear right where ren was there was a puff of smoked and he see's that he was not their anymore. "Cocky bastard serves him right."

Ren: Jeez man that was a terrible threw. In shock he looked around to see where his voice came from. He then looked up to see ren flying with his wings outwith his arms in a cross. "But i would give you an A for effort for trying to kill me."

Kalawarner: You dare mock ME! He shoot another light spear at him but he dodge it to the right with incredibly speed.

Ren: Mock you. Dude your doing that all on your own. In in anger he yelled.

Kalawarner: JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!. He then threw multiple light spears at ren and looked like 2 were throwed at a time After the last two he was out of breath. "That should shut him up. In the smoke a huge gust of wind cleared only to reveal ren being right in front of him with a serious look on his face. As kalawarner was about to throw another spear of light. Ren grabbed him arm and then his throat and held him in the air. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to attack you please spare me.

Ren: If i wanted to. you would be a smoldering pile of ashes and feather right now. But i'll let you go if you can deliver a message to your lady raynare. He nodded with agreement. " Tell her that a if she ever steps foot onto my territory ever again then she will be at the mercy of the king." He letted him go to let him deliver the message.

 **Ddraig: Quite a speech.**

Ren: I just wanted them to know who their dealing with.

 **Ddraig: Differently sounded like your fathers words then yours**

Ren: Well i guess you might be right Ddraig. When he was in the middle in the air a small red magic circle appeared right next to him. "What's that."

 **Ddraig: Its a communication circle it like a telephone answer it.** He put his ear to it and started talking.

Ren: Uh hello?

Rias: There you are ren i didn't thin this would work for you.

Ren: Hey rias whats up.

rias: I want you to come by where i am i want to show you something.

Ren: Ok i'm on my way.

Rias: Wait will you be able to find me?

Ren: Yep i got your scent i'll found you in no time. The circle disappeared and then ren flew off where he needed to be at.

 _Down the street from the school a block away._

Ren: Wait you bought me a house?! He started on disbelief on the normal size house that was right in front of him.

Rias: Well you can't be staying at the research club. If their was cleaning and they found you hiding their then it would be bad for us.

Ren: I see your point.

Rias: So i asked my dad to buy this house and now its yours to live in.

Ren: Ok but what about neighbors won't they get suspicious.

Rias: Don't worry about it that's why this is here. She pointed at a sign in front of a house on the ground.

Ren: _Warning danger keep out._ Really? I'm danger rias.

Rias: Like i said this is the best i can do for right now so i will see you tomorrow come by the club tomorrow.

Ren: Yeah ok rias. She then left to leave ren to the house all to himself. He walked inside to see that the place was already clean and undamaged. "Well might as well get some sleep." He went up the stairs into his bedroom to have a king's size bed in their. He layed down under the cover and fell asleep. He started having the nightmare again. As he slept he started to shake and whispered something. "Alone so alone."

 _The next day_

Rias: Oh my god ren whats wrong with you. Rias and akaeno looked at ren with worried because he looked like he about to pass over. Kind of like a walking zombie.

Ren: I didn't really get much *yawn* Sleep last night so i woke up early at 1 and stayed awake since.

Akaeno: Must have been some dream that you had that made you woke up in the middle of the night for.

Ren: You have no idea.

Rias: Ok ren for today i think it about time for you to explore the town. He was confused on what she meant because she knows that he can't do that.

Ren: Uh rias in case you've forgotten i can't necessarily walk out in broad day light and say hi to people with out them running in terror.

Rias: I know that's why i have an idea. Akaeno. She had a magic circle appear in her hand that come up as a clear sliver bracelet.

Akaeno: Put this around your hand ren. He questionably nodded and putted it around his hand.

Ren: Ok now whats this for.

Rias: Look into a mirror and see. Akaeno brought in a mirror for ren to look at. When he looked into it he could not believe what he saw. It was him but human. He had wild black hair, wearing all gray, still had the same orange eyes, He looked to have normal human skin.

Ren: Whoa. What is this.

Rias: That is the distortion bracelet. Whoever wears it will look like what people want the wearer to see. In your case ren when people see you you'll look human to them. Do you like it.

Ren: I don't really know i didn't think you guys would go through all this trouble just to help me blend in.

Rias: Well you are a member of my peerage now so. I do what i can to make sure that everybody is happy in their own way. Only humans and angels and fallen angels will see you as a human. Now go and get a good look of the town.

Ren: Alright then i'll be back. He then left the building leaving Rias and akeno in question.

Akaeno: It didn't seem to look happy when he looked at himself with the bracelet on.

Rias: Yeah i saw it too maybe it might have been why he didn't sleep last night.

Akaeno: It must've been some nightmare that he had.

Rias: But right now let's hope he acts normal around other people. In the middle of town ren was walking in a park still could not believe that he is in public as he looks normally like a monster. But with the bracelet on they saw him as a normal human.

Ren: I know that i should be grateful for what rias did to make me blend in. But it just doesn't feel right. As he kept walking he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone knocking them down. "Oh i'm so sorry are you o-." He stopped talking and gained a blush on his face as who he bumped into as a girl with a long dress that looked like a nun's outfit. She had her dress lifted up letting ren having a view of her underwear. " _focus ren focus_." "Here let me help you up. He helped her up onto her feet to have her being a small size bigger then koneko and having blonde hair. " _Wow she's really cute_." He said in his head. "Thank you for helping me i' sorry for bumping into you."

Ren: No it was my fault i wasn't paying attention. My name is ren by the way.

Asia: My name is Asia argento its a blessing to meet you ren.

Ren: Its nice to meet you Asia. Well i better get going. He walked away as he was called out by her.

Asia: Wait! He turned around to look. "I don't really know my way around here so do you think you can show me where the church it." Fro ma request from a nun ren didn't really had a choice of refusing.

Ren: Sure i can take you to it just follow me.

Asia: Thank you so much. They walked around town to find the church. Ren asked Asia some questions.

Ren: I gotta ask whats a nun doing all the way out here at a young age.

Asia: Well i been a church girl for most of my life so really the church of god is the only place i know to love.

Ren: What about your parents where are they at. That was a little bit of a sore subject for her.

Asia: Actually i never really knew my parents. I was handed by the church and never really meet them so i would not know what they might think. Ren then knew her pain he stopped walking for a second. "Are you ok ren why did you stop?" He turned around and hugged her. She was not expecting this and got a blush from it.

Ren: I'm sorry i had said that i didn't mean to.

Asia: Its fine. I liked being part of the church. They then heard a noise like somebody fell. They looked to see a little boy fell of his skateboard and scrapped his knee. Asia immediately went over to him. "What happend to you." She asked him. "I tripped over a bench and fell over and now it hurts.

Asia: Don't worry i'll be able to help you. She hovered both of her hands where the scrape was and a green glow was over it and in a matter of seconds the wound was gone and the boy was happy. "Thank you lady." He said to her. "Your welcome little one." The boy then left being as happy as he can be.

Ren: You can heal people.

Asia: Its my sacred gear. Its suppose to be a blessing for me but.

Ren: Hey don't worry about it look you have a real gift one of which many people would want to have. Cherish what you have and used it for good cause that you think is right. She was utterly surprised bye ren's choice of words which made her felt really happy.

Asia: Thank you ren. For giving me hope.

Ren: Don't mention it. Now lets see if we can find that church.

Asia: Ok. They soon started walking again after a little while the found the church on a hill on the other side of town. "Thank you so much for helping me ren."

Ren: Its the least i can do for saying i'm sorry for bumping in to you.

Asia: Would you like to come in.

Ren: Sorry but i told someone i would still explore the town truth be told i still need to know my way around this town. She giggled at his response.

Asia: Well i hope we can see each other again thank you for your help. She then left to go up to the church. Ren then turned around and continued to know the town.

Ren: I hope that we meet again too asia. Your such a sweet girl but i don't think you should be involved with the monster me. Your better off know me as the human who wears this bracelet. As this story continues ren will soon learn that having some of the precious things lost to him when make him alone. In order to not let that happen his anger will have to be unleashed and the wrath of the king will be shown.

 **Another chapter done. Now in high school DxD issei does have some rage moments mostly i'm considering one with the juggernaut drive. But for ren you will know if he is angry or rages because if he looks at you with those bright orange eyes and you done something to make him made. Your dead straight up dead. Like ten feet below the ground dead. Oh and another i like to mention. Ren is not a pervert or is perverted. Reason why is because well their the child hood story or a known reason why he is not perverted. So anyways like my story and i'll see you to whoever reads it in the next chapter.**


	5. to save asia Ren' rage unleashed

_Kuoh academy occult research club._

Rias: Ren i want you to stay away from the church. He didn't understand why she wanted him to stay away.

Ren: Would their be any reason why?

Rias: The people of the church are basically the enemy to us devils. Thats why i want you to stay away. If they ever saw you they might think your a demon. (She has a point. Like seriously if you ever saw ren if he was real he would look like a demon.)

Ren: Even if i have the bracelet.

Rias: Yes even with the bracelet I still want you to be careful. So please stay away from them. Ren didn't want to say yes. He didn't want to forget asia but he also didn't want to worry rias.

Ren: Alright i'll stay away. After their discussion the rest of the crew came in ready to go.

Akaeno: We're ready to go rias. She got up and went up the door.

Rias: Ready to go ren.

Ren: Why what are we doing?

Rias: We're going after a stray devil. He nodded and went with them. It was night so he was a little safe. They explained to ren that a stray devil is an individual who disobey's their master that goes rogue and becomes a danger to others. They went to an warehouse which where the stray was.

Ren: Any hints oh what the stray will look like.

Rias: Just look for a girl inside that's all you need to know. They opened the door and went inside. As they kept looking through the place they heard a women's voice. They looked over to see a women fondling her own breasts. Ren just thought in his mind. " _Thats the start!? she was not what i was expecting."_ The women then showed teeth and when she come out from the corner she had a spider like lower body. with a large mouth on the front. " _never mind."_ She jumped and tried to bite down on koneko. Ren was worried and was about to start fighting until rias stopped him. " Don't worry ren koneko is fine look." He looks to see koneko with her arms pushing her mouth back.

Koneko: This thing smells. She then delivered a powerful kick knocking it back.

Ren: Whoa.

Rias: Since koneko is a rook she has incredibly strength. Ren i want you to sit out this fight i want you to see how everybody fights and their roles. He didn't want to worry so he had to agree.

Ren: Alright. He then leaned up against a wall and watched as they fought. As the stray got back up again it went after kiba. But he pulled out a sword and dodge it and was able to deliver fast and swift strikes to its legs. "Hm Kiba"s pretty light on his feet."

Rias: As a knight kiba is a swordsmen is who is fast and mobile enough to deliver fast strikes. Then akaeno was up next by raising her hand up in the air she summoned down a bolt of lighting onto the stray. Ren was pretty interested by it. But what was strange is that akaeno was smiling as she kept shocking the stray.

Akaeno: I'm hope that really hurts. She then licked her lips.

Ren: Uh? Whats up with akaeno.

Rias: As a queen akaeno has the power to summon and use lightning. As for akaeno herself she has a little bit of a sadist side when ever she fights.

Ren: So she likes seeing people in pain. Interesting. As she strike down another bolt of lightning. The stray fell down on the ground. Rias stepped forward to deal the finishing blow to it. "Dammit to think i would be brought down by the gremory family." The stray said.

Rias: Well this is what was to be expected after you killed your master. She then had a magic circle around her hand emitting a red energy. "Any last words before your gone." The stray then had a smile on its face and looked at koneko. "If i'm going to die i'm going to take one of you with me." She then got off the ground and rushed with fast speed at koneko.

Kiba: Koneko look out. She putted her guard up and was about to be eaten until.

*slam* She heard the loud noise and looked to see ren was right in front of her lifting the stray off the ground holding its mouth open.

Ren: You ok koneko.

Koneko: Yeah i'm fine.

Ren: Alright then. He then looked at the stray. "I think its about time you learn your place!." With ease he threw her so hard into the wall. Everybody was impressed by how he was able to do so.

Koneko: So strong. Ren then looked at rias.

Ren: Hey rias. Is it alright i give this thing a whirl. With a smile she said.

Rias: Sure knock yourself out. He then stepped almost close to the stray.

Ren: Alright then. He then slammed his fists together. "Lets see what you got stray." The stray was surprised by how he lifted her off the ground. "How is it you were able to pick me up." She said to him. "Well that's because i can lift up to 100,000 tons easily and your a lightweight compared to that." Everybody was surprised on how strong or how much he can lift. "I'll make you eat those words." She charged at him again but even jumped over her and grabbed one of her legs and threw her over his head and slammed her down to the ground. "Had enough." She then struggle to claw his face. "I guess that's a no well then." He then slammed her behind him and then in front of him again. then behind and over again. After that she struggled to get back up. Everybody just saw how much force he put into those slams. He then let go of her leg and went over to rias. "She's all yours rias." She then stepped in front of the still struggling to get up stray.

Rias: Well do you still want to fight. "Go to hell gremory." As she said to her. "As you wish." After a bright flash of red light the stray was obliterated into a pile of ashes. After that rias walked towards ren. "Wow ren that was some very impressive strength that you showed." He then sees akaeno feeling his muscles.

Akaeno: Its like i'm feeling a steel wall.

Ren: Yeah running around alot and doing some strength exercise. It can get you strong. Then akaeno came up right up against him.

Akaeno: Why don't you body build with me ren. I Want to show you how my body feels. Ren then had a blush on his face and with rias a upset look.

Ren: Uh yeah sure i can akaeno.

Rias: Alright you two lets hurry up and head back. They all nodded and headed out until koneko saw something shine on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up to it being a necklace with a sapphire jewel with a diamond center. She wondered who's it was so she putted it in her pocket and caught up with everyone else. They all came back to the occult research club. "Nice job everyone."

Akaeno: I wanted to enjoy myself a little more.

Kiba: Of course you do akaeno. Ren was about to say something until he felt around his neck he didn't had his necklace on and it was gone. He then searched around the room looking for it. in a panic.

Ren: Oh no oh no oh no.

Rias: Whats wrong ren.

Ren: where is it. Where is it.

Kiba: What are you looking for?

Ren: I'm looking for my necklace. He kept searching the entire room for it.

Akaeno: What does it look like.

Ren: Its a sliver chain with a sapphire with a diamond in them middle i can't lose that. Koneko reached into her pocket and showed it to ren.

Koneko: Is this it. He looked at it and it was what he was looking for.

Ren: Oh thank you koneko i would not know i would do if i ever lost it. She handed it to him and he put it around his neck. Rias recognized the necklace.

Rias: You still have that necklace.

Ren: Of course i do its very precious to me.

Akaeno: Whats so special about this necklace.

Ren: Well this was my mother's necklace. This is the only other thing i have left from her.

Kiba: Must be quite special since you got so worried about losing it.

Ren: Yeah its because that well this was also the same necklace that my father used to propose to her. Thats what makes it more special. Both rias and akaeno loved the sentimental story.

Rias: Thats very sweet.

Akaeno: I like to have a story like that.

Kiba: But wait if its your mothers engagement gift why do you have it ren.

Ren: Well the night after my mother died i woke up and noticed it around my neck and i never let it out of my sight since. Then rias got a speculation on why his father wanted to keep it.

Rias: Maybe your father wanted you to remember her by having something close to her.

Ren: Yeah you might me right. Well i better get going i'm very tired. He then left the room and back to his house. letting rias and the others to speak their minds.

Akaeno: His mother died rias.

Rias: Well i don't really know the whole story. But what i do know is that when i first meet him he was very sad and alone. Like he never really wanted that happend to him. Having your mother just died and your father abandon you.

Kiba: And the way he looks to everybody having them run in fear of him makes it even worse.

Koneko: I feel bad for him.

Rias: Well i guess that if we ever have the opportunity to make him feel better we should take it after all. The world is cruel even to individuals like ren. They all nodded and left for the night. Ren made it back home and was able to fall asleep but still suffered the nightmares. He woke up again then said to himself.

Ren: Will these nightmares ever end i can't take it anymore.

 _The next night_

Ren was flying. On his way to another contract. Rias gave him another one to take care of. She also told him not to let his temper get the best of him because she heard all what happened the the other customer from koneko.

Ren: Don't let my temper get the best of me. That guy got what he deserved. He's lucky i didn't go ape shit on him.

 **Ddraig: But still if you let your anger get the best of you.**

Ren: I know i know i might hurt somebody but still. Its just that some people deserved what they have coming to them. He arrived at the house he needed to be at. "Lets hope this guy is not like the other one." He was about to open the door until he smelled the scent of blood. He opened the door to see it has not locked. He walked inside to look for where the scent was coming from. When he went into the living room he saw the corpse. "Who the hell did this." His ears then flickered and then he heard a gunshot fired at him from behind. So he was able to dodge it by side strafing to the right.

Freed: Oh what have we here. Ren then looks to see a man with a gun and a said with all white hair. "It looks like the devils are getting uglier and uglier by the day. The name is freed by the way a very violent priest." Ren then gave him a serious look.

Ren: Tell me would their be any reason that a priest would murder someone out of the blue.

Freed: Oh this guy. Well he was trying to make a contract with a devil so i crucified him to death. It was very satisfying image.

Ren: Your insane.

Freed: And your dead. He shot at ren again and hit him in the head. "Hard to believe that devils fall so easily like that."

Ren: Yeah says you. Freed looked surprised to hear ren speak. Ren brought his head back up to reveal he caught the bullet in his mouth. He then crushed it and spitted it back out. "Hard to believe the church would allow something like this."

Freed: Aw please the church have hardly anything to do with this. Thats why I teamed up with the fallen angels. They can't stand the devil as much as i do that's why i partnered up with them to exterminated you all.

Ren: Well if you want to do that you'll have to go through me first.

Freed: Gladly. He them shot four more bullets out of his gun. Ren was able to dodge them all. Then freed charged at him with his holy sword. But to his surprised ren used his four arm to block it. "What the? You should not be able to block that Your body was supposed to burn."

Ren: Well one thing you should know about me is that i'm not a devil. He then broke the collision and grabbed freed by his shirt and threw him across the room and into the wall. When freed got back up and tried to shoot him again. Ren with quick movement grabbed his arm and putted him in and arm lock which made him drop the gun.

Freed: How the hell can you be so strong.

Ren: Well i guess devils aren't as weak as you think they were. so any last words before i break your bones.. They both then heard a scream. Ren looked by the door to see asia. " _Asia why is she here."_ She looked at both ren and freed.

Asia: What are you doing to him.

Ren: Get away from here now! Freed had his chance he headbutted ren which left him staggered. Ren looked to see freed had asia hostage. As ren tried to make a step.

Freed: Na uh ah. Take one step and this bitch is dead. He putted his sword close to her neck. And right behind him a purple magic circle appeared behind him. "Look like our ride is here ta ta. He and asia made their way. Ren could not do anything with out hurting asia. So he letted them go. In a rage he punched a wall.

Ren: GOD DAMMIT! He punched it so hard he made a giant crack in the entire wall. He left the house and made his way back to his home. He didn't feel like talking to anybody for the rest of the night.

 _The next day occult research club_

Ren: You expect me to just sit here while they have asia captive. he was speaking to rias angrily.

Rias: Ren it not your problem its the church let them deal with their affairs with the fallen angels.

Ren: but still i can't just sit here and do nothing.

Rias: Ren i think you need to cool off. Put on the bracelet and take a walk through town. Ren Didn't want to cool off he wanted to go save asia. but he had no choice.

Ren: Fine i'll see you later rias. As he left she could not but feel worried for him.

Rias: _So much anger is built up inside him. But ren you need to learn that not everyones problems can be solved if one person can fix_ _them_. As he walked through the town ren could not stop worrying about asia.

Ren: I can't stop worrying about her. and the worst part of it is she saw for who i really was. a monster.

Asia: Hi ren. Ren turned around and in shock saw asia.

Ren: Asia. I thought that you were. Uh i mean are you ok i heard something happend to you with the church.

Asia: No nothing happened. I just told that i needed be more focused on what i need to do. Do you mind taking a walk with me.

Ren: Sure whatever you need. They walked through town still talking.

Asia: Last night i saw something that really frighten me. Ren knew who she was talking about.

Ren: What did you see.

Asia: I can't necessarily explain it but. whatever what that was. I wanted me to stay back. like it wanted to protect me.

Ren: Maybe whatever it was must've thought that you wouldn't be there so you must've caught it by surprise.

Asia: Maybe but i got this strange feeling from it like i meet it before. She then looked at the necklace around ren's neck. "That's a pretty necklace you have ren.

Ren: Thank you it was my mothers. She would have wanted me to have it. Its something that makes me still feel close to her. Then they came by a fountain area and sat down on a bench.

Asia: Ren remember the other day when i said that my sacred gear was suppose to be a blessing.

Ren: Yeah.

Asia: Well one day i healed a wounded devil and ever since that day the church has thought of me as some kind of witch just because my sacred gear healed a devil. Thats way i moved from church to church so often. That made ren a little mad just because she helped one devil declares her a witch.

Ren: Thats not right. Asia then looked at him with surprise. "Just because you helped one devil should not make you a witch. They should have been more respectful to you. I mean your sacred gear had the power to heal. Instead they take a look of one action you make and that clarifies you as something that they hate. Its not fair. Asia looked at him with shook. Nobody has ever tired to cheer up her sprites about what she has done. She then hugged him. "A-asia whats the hug for." she had tears flowing down her eyes and said.

Asia: For making me believe that i can be a better person then who i should be. Ren then had a smile on his face and said "your welcome." They then leaned closer to together they both closed their eyes and their lips were just inches apart. They were about to kiss until.

Raynare: My my what do we have here asia. They both opened their eyes to look at the fountain to see raynare hovering over the water. Ren stood up and said.

Ren: Asia Stay behind me.

Asia: Ok. Ren then busted out the boosted gear since he cant reveal his monster form to asia as he still has on the bracelet.

Raynare: Oh please do you honestly think that sacred gear can stop me from getting what i want.

Ren: i don't know it just might.

Raynare: Asia Come on it about time to start our little ritual.

Asia: No i'm not going anywhere raynare.

Raynare: Well then it looks like i have to take you by force.

Ren: You'll have to get past me first.

Raynare: Oh i'm counting on it. She summoned a spear of light and threw it full force at ren sended him flying through trees.

Asia: Ren! When she was distracted raynare grabbed her and flied away wit her.

Raynare: Let's not let boys ruin our fun tonight. Asia just screamed as she was taken away. In the rubble ren bursted out wit ha large yell. "ASIA!" He no longer had her in his sights now he was mad. "Ok raynare you have crossed the line this time now i'm fucking pissed." He smelled the air and determined which direction they went to. "The church." he looked at his bracelet and what rias said to him. "Screw this i'm saving her and i don't care what rias and them says." he followed the scent and headed straight for the church.

 _Few hours later nighttime._

Ren made it to the doors of the town church. He was about to head inside until.

Kiba: Ren wait. He turned around to see kiba and koneko followed him.

Ren: If rias sent you to stop me don't even think about it.

Kiba: Thats not the reason we're here. Ren was confused.

Ren: Then why are you two here.

Koneko: To make sure you don't die trying to save a girl.

Kiba: What she said. We're here to help. Ren could not help but smile.

Ren: Thanks guys. He then opened the door and kiba whispered something to koneko.

Kiba: How mad do you think ren is koneko. When they walked inside they were greeted by freed.

Freed: Well look at what the ugly dragged in. Ren walked up to him and punched him square in the face and sended him flying to the wall putting him unconscious as he fell to the ground. He then sniffed the air to found out where they took asia. He smelled was coming from under the main podium. So he lifted the entire square blocked with his strength and tossed it aside.

Ren: Down here. he then went to go get asia.

Koneko: pretty mad. They then followed him down their. As they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. They looked to see a least a couple more then a few church goers in hoods waiting for them. At the end of the place. Asia was strung up on a crucifix being drained while raynare stood their and watch.

Ren: Asia! Asia looked to see ren came to rescue her.

Asia: Ren you came. she was then in tears.

Ren: What are you doing to her.

Raynare: I'm just gonna be stealing her sacred gear. And as for you three devils. KILL THEM! They charged at them. As one of the church goers was about to hit ren kiba blocked him with his sword.

Kiba: We got these guys save asia.

Koneko: Yeah. Ren then jumped over a couple of other guys until he made it to where asia was. H pushed raynare out of the way and with his strength he broke the bonds that held her up. But he was too late.

Raynare: Too late now i have her sacred gear. Two glowing rings appeared on her fingers.

Ren: You bitch.

Kiba: Ren get out of here. With that he picked up asia and made his way back to the exit. He looked to see kiba and koneko still fighting.

Ren: I'm not leaving you two down here.

Kiba: Don't worry about us just go. With no choice ren walked up the stairs. When he made it back up to the church he layed asia down on one of the benches.

Ren: Asia i'm so sorry i didn't mean for this to happen to you. He then felt her hand touch his.

Asia: Its ok ren. Ren was now in tears in a situation that reminded him of a similar one.

Ren: No its not. Asia i already lost my family i can't lose another person close to me too. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She then layed back down also in tears and said.

Asia: Its ok ren i'm glad I've met you. You gave me hope and now i'm happy. She closed her eyes and like that she was gone. Like his mother another person that became close to him was gone.

Ren: Asia! Asia! don't leave.

Raynare: What a sad image. He looked up to see raynare in the in the walkaway right in front of him. "To think that someone like her would like somebody. But now look at her she is stone cold dead and you can't do anything about it. So anything you have to say before i killed you. Ren just picked asia' body up and putted somewhere safe. where it won't get hurt.

Ren: You know whats funny i'm glad she's dead.

Raynare: And why is that. When he putted her down he shot a glare of death with his eyes glowing a brighter orange at her. (Get ready)

Ren: That way she doesn't get to see what i do to you raynare. he then raised his arm up. "Do you know what this bracelet on my arm does." She looked at it and recognized it.

Raynare: A distortion bracelet.

Ren: And i assume that you know what it does.

Raynare: Yeah and.

Ren: For what you did raynare I will never forgive you. He took the bracelet off and smashed it. The image faded and ren was now his original monster form again and raynare stood in fear.

Raynare: Wait your that.

Ren: Yeah I'm the monster who will destroy you

 **Enter godzilla 2000 theme.**

Outside rias and akaeno where fighting three fallen angels then all of the sudden it started to lighting.

Rias: Akaeno are you doing this.

Akaeno: No rias it not me someone else is doing this. They looked to see that the lightning was striking more at the church. Ren faced at raynare she was frozen in fear at what she was seeing. She took a couple steps back and ren made a foot forward and sounded like a giant foot stomp like a giant one.

Raynare: It doesn't matter you can't hurt me i have Asia's sacred gear.

Ren: Perhaps but can you feel yourself from a pile of ashes. She panicked and threw a light spear at him.

Raynare: Just what the hell are you. He ended up breaking the spear wit his fist.

Ren: I'am a king now HEAR ME ROAR! SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKK! his roar was so loud that it made the earth shake everybody around heard that. Outside rias and akaeno had to cover their ears to that sound.

Akaeno: What is that noise rias. She recognized it from the other night.

Rias: Akaeno we need hurry to the church. With that they mad haste. Raynare stood in total fear she could not even move.

Raynare: You will not kill me! She threw another light spear at him but it bounced off right off his body.

Ren: Its too late for you now. His back now started to glow blue and his mouth started to form a blue fire. Raynare found the courage to fly away but it was now too late. "NOW DIE!" He then shot his atomic breath right through one of her wings which caused her to crash at one of the isles. But the blast kept going soon it went through the doors of the church. Rias and akaeno saw the blue light going so fair that it hitted a mountain and caused a massive explosion. As raynare got back up she had burned wing and wanted to get away from ren as possible. She crawled on the ground until she was stopped by rias.

Rias: Hello raynare.

Raynare: Please i'm sorry very sorry please keep me away from him as possible. Rias and akaeno looked to see ren with glowing orange eyes letting off a growl.

Rias: Well raynare you probably should not have made him mad. Right now you have two choices. Either i finish you off or ren's does it for me.

Raynare: I don't care just keep him away.

Rias: As you wish. Rias used a magical circle and shot a bolt of red energy to finish raynare. After that was done ren went back over to asia's body and held onto it. Kiba and koneko came back up to see what transpired. They all looked at the damage he caused.

Akaeno: To think that ren did all of this on his own.

Kiba: He didn't even use this boosted gear once. They then looked at the hole he left with his breath and the exploded mountain.

Rias: But still all that power came from him it just makes you wonder what is he that he has that much power inside him. She then went up to him and said. "You ok ren."

Ren: Rias I told myself after the death of my mother i wasn't going to let anybody close to me die because of me. But now i can't even do that. Asia is dead because of me. Rias then showed ren an evil chess piece.

Rias: Ren do you know what this is. He looked at it to be a bishop.

Ren: A chess piece what does that have to do with any of this.

Rias: I can bring her back ren and have her be apart of my peerage. He then wide eyed from the shock.

Ren: Really then rias please bring her back. She nodded and told him to sat her down. After the whole saying of asia being reborn as a bishop and having her sacred gear back. Asia opened her eyes and was alive again.

Asia: I'm alive.

Rias: Asia argento i would like to welcome you to my peerage. Asia looked around to see everyone all except for ren.

Asia: Where's ren i know he's here.

Ren: I'm right here. They all looked to see his eyes glow as he hid in the shadows of the night. Asia stood up and walked towards him.

Asia: Ren why are you.

Ren: Stay back i don't want you to see me like this.

Asia: Why.

Ren: Asia there was something i should have told you. I'm not human and i don't want you to see me. The real me.

Asia: Ren i don't care about that. All that matters is that you came to save me for that i don't care what you look like but please let me see you. With no choice ren stepped out of the shadows to show her what she really is. She saw everything the light gray skin, The tail, the teeth, the claw and the reptile like feet.

Ren: I understand if you're afraid of m-. He was stopped when she hugged her.

Asia: Now i know that it was you. Who tried to save me from freed the other night. Ren then hugged her back.

Ren: Asia i promise to be by your side and wherever you go i go. She then cried.

Asia: Ok. Everybody saw how heartfelt this moment was and with that came more changes.

 _The next day occult research club_

Rias: I see that what you are then.

Ren: Yep like the boosted gear being from a dragon. I'm part dragon.

Rias: If your part dragon then what's the other part.

Ren: Thats a part i really don't want to talk about. Rias knew he was hiding it but she let it slide.

Rias: Ren i promise you that nothing to happen to us i'll make sure of that.

Ren: Thank you rias that means so much. They both then hugged each other until.

Asia: Uh. They both looked to see asia with a nervous look.

Ren: Uh hi asia.

Asia: I want to be close to ren too. She came up and pulled him for a hug. Then rias did the same thing.

Rias: Asia i'm trying to spend some time with him.

Asia: Well so do I.

Rias: You're going to have to wait your turn.

Ren: Uh do i get any say in this.

Rias and asia: NO. they continued the tug of war for ren.

 **Ok wow that as a long one and some of you might already see it ren is keeping his godzilla side a secret. Because well in this story godzilla will be known as the god of destruction which would make ren a god's son. Thats how i'm doing it. I might wait another few days to upload another chapter because this one took alot out of me. well see you guys in the next chapter and thank you for the reviews. Also you will see more of these rage moment throughout the story so look forward to those.**


	6. training and asia moves in

_The next morning_

It was morning in kuoh. And down the street from the school was the house ren was living in. It was the morning so the night before he was able to get some sleep. But he was about to get a wake up call.

Rias: Get up sleepy head. Ren opened his eyes to see rias in his room bu the door wearing a workout gear.

Ren: Rias What time is it.

Rias: Almost 11:00

Ren: Shouldn't you be in school?

Rias: Its the weekend no school for a couple of days. Then ren putted his head into the pillow.

Re: Why are you waking me up this early.

Rias: I want you to get some basic training in. It'll improve your stamina. Asia is coming too. Ren raised his body up from the bed and got up.

Ren: Alright alright i'll get up.

 _At the park 11:00_

After they arrived rias told him to do a mile run around the place to see how long it will take him to finish.

Rias: You ready ren. He took a running position and was about to go.

Ren: Ready as i'll ever be.

Rias: Ok 3, 2, 1 go. He then took off running since their in public he had to run at a normal speed. but even at a normal speed he still ran pretty fast. He made it back to where he started it only took him about 10 minutes to run all around the place and come right back. "Wow ren that was pretty fast."

Ren: Oh that. Its nothing compared to flying.

Rias: How Fast do you go when flying?

Ren: Lets see if i ever want to get from place to place really fast i would say. Mach 2. Rias was just surprised by how fast he said he could fly.

Rias: Mach 2? Ren that's as fast as a jet plane.

Ren: Yeah i know. But i'm a dragon so i have a instinct to fly that fast.

Rias: Ren your definitely something else you know that.

Ren: So i have been told. Whats next on the training.

Rias: Pushups. Ren got down on his hands and knees to be ready to started until rias sat on his back. Which He got a blush from

Ren: Uh rias what are you doing.

Rias: Adding a little extra weight. Asia will you come here please. Asia was overlooking them as they did training and got a blush from needing to sit on ren's back.

Asia: Yes of course. He then sat right behind rias on ren's back. Adding more weight.

Rias: So ren think you can still do some pushups.

Ren: Of course i can you two just made it more challenging. He then got started on doing pushups. After a little bit rias and asia took notice on the white sword tattoo on his back so they asked.

Rias: Ren can i ask you something.

Ren: Sure what is it.

Rias: Why do you have a sword tattoo on your back?

Ren: This oh. Its a surprise for later.

Asia: What kind of surprise.

Ren: The kind that will probably blow your minds.

Rias: I see. Ren is it alright i ask you a couple of basic knowledge questions about you.

Ren: Sure can i ask why?

Rias: Well i just thought that we should try to get to know you better that's all.

Ren: I don't have a problem with that ask away. She started to ask him questions as he kept doing pushups.

Rias: What's your favorite color.

Ren: Uh i have two blue and red. Will that count.

Rias: It's fine. favorite food.

Ren: fish

Asia: Why fish.

Ren: I kinda grew up around eating fish.

Rias: Ok. What's your height and weight.

Ren: Ok as of now. 6'3 for height and for weight 90.

Rias: Ok that's a lie there's no way your 90 pounds ren.

Ren: You didn't let me finish. I was about to say 90 thousand.

Rias and asia: You weigh 90 thousand pounds!

Ren: yep. Why is that weird.

Rias: Well a little bit that's not normal weight and to be honest you don't look like you weigh 90 thousand pounds.

Ren: Well i have a little trick that suppress my weight. I'll show you asia try to lift my tail. She reached over and grabbed his tail and lifted up with no problem.

Asia: Like this.

Ren: Ok now put it back down. She letted it go and a blue aura appeared around the tail then it was gone. "Ok try lifting it now." Asia tried picking it back up put it was stuck on the ground.

Asia: Its really heavy.

Ren: See i can use my body to suppress my weight whenever i need to.

Rias: Alright then. Do you have any desires.

Ren: Desire. Desires?!

Rias: Yeah you know what kind of perverted thing you would like to do to a girl. Asia and ren gained a blush from that.

Asia: Rias i dont think i want to hear this.

Ren: It's alright asia. Besides if she wants to know she wants to know it won't bother anybody. (Hehe) "Well my answer to that would be nothing."

Rias: Wait nothing? As in you don't have any.

Ren: Well yeah. I'm never really around girls that much aside from you guys. and growing up i always stayed away from girls because well how i look. They remembered that with his appearance people are scared of him that's why he never really had much of a childhood.

Rias: Sorry i didn't mean to bring up anything bad.

Ren: It's fine. You asked me something and i'll be completely honest with you guys that's that. Rias and asia felt their hearts were lifted up with how nice he was. " So anymore questions you want to ask."

Rias: no i think we're done for the day.

Ren: Oh ok. After he got up they decided to head back to ren's house. After they got over there. Their was a couple of box's out front of ren's home. " Uh whats up with the box's

Rias: Oh yeah. Ren i hope you don't mind asia moving in with you.

Ren: Wait what.

Asia: Ren please don't be upset.

Rias: With her transferring to the school. She needs a place to stay.

Asia: Rias i don't know about this. I think i might bother him with me moving in.

Ren: Its fine. They both look back him to see him picking up a couple of boxes. "I could use the company. Besides their rooms for you asia. Now i'm going to put your stuff where it needs to go. He then went inside to put it in her new room.

Rias: See asia he doesn't look bothered to me.

Asia: i know. Its that i still don't know about this. Then rias started to walk away. "Rias where you going."

Rias: I got some stuff to do. Tell ren he has a contract for tonight that he has to do. You'll be fine asia i promise.

Asia: Wait rias.

Ren: Asia. She turned to look at ren who picked up another box. "Aren't you coming inside."

Asia: Yeah sure. She went inside to help set up her room.

 _Later that day._

Ren was flying heading towards the next contract he had to sign with.

Ren: First training then asia moves in then having get this contract. WHat is rias up to.

 **Ddraig** **: She is hiding something.**

Ren: What do you mean?

 **Ddraig: She felt a bit off earlier today but i don't know for sure.**

Ren: Well we'll come back to that later. Right now lets hope that this person isn't a major perv or a crazy priest. He landed right on the front door of this house. He knocked on the front door to get a response. When the door opened it revealed a big man wearing a magical girl outfit. "Mister devil sir can you turn me into a girl." Ren had no response. He slowly closed the door and walked down to ground level and vomited his guts out from what he just saw.

Ren: I was wrong! so very very wrong!

 **Ddraig: My eyes are burning.** Ren then flew away to get away from that man or whatever the hell you call that's house.

 _Later that night._

Asia was sleeping in her room at ren's house. But in the middle of the night she got up to get a drink of water.

Asia: I guess i should not get too worried by staying here with ren.

Ren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She heard the scream which came from ren's room. She opened the door to see ren sitting up from his bed sweating and panting.

Asia: Ren are you ok? He looked to see asia came into the room.

Ren: Asia.

Asia: Ren what's the- She was interrupted when ren leaned over and hugged her. He was crying over her shoulder.

Ren: Asia i don't know what's wrong with me please help.

Asia: Ren. Later they were down stairs. Ren told asia about the nightmares he has been having. "You have been having these nightmares ever since your mom died."

Ren: Yes they never stop.

Asia: But why

Ren: *sniff* i don't know. the thought that every night i have to remember her death. just makes me feel like i could have done something to prevent it.

Asia: I'm very sorry. For what happend.

Ren: The truth is people might think on the outside i might be this freak of nature. But on the inside i'm afraid. I'm afraid of being alone. Asia Felt bad for him to she asked him something.

Asia: Ren.

Ren: Hm.

Asia: Is it alright that i sleep with you tonight. Ren got red in the face from her asking that.

Ren: Whoa what?

Asia: Sorry i didn't mean like that. I meant can i just sleep with you in your room. Ren then calmed down. then thought about her asking that.

Ren: Ok. Besides you need the sleep. so lets hurry up to bed.

Asia: Ok. They both entered ren's room. His king size bed was big enough for both of them. Ren layed down on the left side while asia layed on the right. "This isn't so bad maybe this is normal." She then felt his hand wrapped around her in a hug. She flipped over to see him crying.

Ren: Asia Please promise me that you'll never leave me alone. Asia looked at him and say the sadness and loneliness. He wanted somebody to be by his side.

Asia: I promise ren She then got closer to him and had her face in his side.

Ren: Thank you asia. For the rest of the night ren got a good night sleep and so on tomorrow will be a new day and new things for him and the everybody else. Lets hope he can face them but not be himself but with everybody else by his side.

 **Ok this one is a little bit shorter then the last one but its still something. For you to know in two weeks i'll be leaving for spain so i'm going to try to bust out as many chapters as i can. I could bring my tablet to right them their but it will be longer. but i'm staying in spain for two weeks when i get back i'll be back on a regular schedule. so anyway like and favorite this story and i'll see you guys in the next chapter peace.**


	7. who will get familiars

_Kuoh academy occult research club the next day_

Today was going to be something different for the group rias and everyone else was their all except for ren who was on his way.

Rias: Asia i think its about time that you get your own familiar.

Asia: You think so.

Rias: You distributed more than enough pamphlets and able to successfully get your own contract. I think that your ready for it.

Asia: So what are we waiting for.

Rias: For ren of course can't let him out of the fun. Is he on his way akaeno.

Akaeno: i told him to come by. He said he'll be here soon.

Asia: Is ren going to get a familiar.

Rias: I told him about it and asked if he did. He just said no.

Kiba: How come?

Rias: he says he doesn't need one.

Koneko: Thats lame.

Rias: Yeah well he says he still wants to come with us when asia got one so now we're waiting for him. "Quite the lovely group you have here rias." They all look to the door to see a girl with black hair and glasses, Another girl with lone black hair and glasses and a short blonde hair boy. "Its nice to see you again sona."

Sona: Same to you rias i understand that your also going to get familiars

Rias: Well familiar asia is the only one getting one.

Sona: I see well i like you to meet sanji he is my new pawn.

Sanji: Hey guys. I'm also supposed to get a familiar.

Rias: i see then that's a little troubling. We were hoped to get first pick for familiars.

Sona: Same here i guess we could settle which group gets first pick.

Rias: Thats fine but we have to wait.

Sanji: What are you guys waiting for?

Kiba: We're waiting for ren to get here.

Sona: Oh this must be that other new member you talked about.

Sanji: Whatever i took up 7 pawn pieces. If he ever steps out of line with sona i'll kick his ass.

Ren: by all means try. He was a little startled. When ren was right behind him. Sona and her queen were baffled by his appearance and so was sanji. "Hey rias."

Rias: Glad you can make it. Sona this is ren he is my king piece. They were surprised on what role he played in rias' groups

Sanji: Wait your serious he's a king piece.

Rias: Yep in my group there's two king pieces him and me. Sanji just looked back at ren with a scared look.

Sanji: Hey man i didn't mean the stuff i said can we just be friends.

Ren: A little piece of advice. Sanji then heard what he says. "Don't try to bad talk to be people who are a stronger than you otherwise you're going to have a bad time." He patted sanji on the head. Rias and her group laughed while sanji was infuriated by his remark.

Rias: Ren this is sona sitri. She is apart of the devil house of the sitri clan.

Ren: Nice to meet you sona. She just could not believe how casual he's being.

Sona: Its nice to meet you ren. And from hearing from rias about you I'm really speech less.

Ren: Yeah don't let this hard skin and scales fool you. I'm a little bit of a gentle giant.

Sona: I'll keep that in mind. So rias how do you want to settle who gets familiars first.

Rias: I have a little bit of an idea.

 _Tennis court_

Everybody gathered at the school tennis court as rias and akaeno wearing tennis girl outfits as they were going up against sona and her queen. Rias's group were sitting on the sidelines watching the game go on behind the fence.

Ren: I understand the point of them doing this to see who gets first pick for familiar but. he then looks at the group of guys eyeballing the girls playing the game. "These guys are getting on my nerves."

Kiba: Calm down ren they're not harming anybody so just leave them be.

Ren: Alright fine i'll leave it be. They then continued to watch the tennis match. Rias and akaeno spiked the ball. Sona and her queen also spiked the ball. As this was going on the guys watching them were just being major perverts. Then ren got an idea in mind. "Hey koneko want to see something funny."

Koneko: Sure.

Ren: Watch this. He went into the bushes behind the group of guys and took off the bracelet. They heard the rustling in the bushes. "Uh guys what was that." They looked behind them to see two glowing orange eyes and very heavy breathing. "What the hell is that." "I didn't know don't ask me." Then he roared. "SKREEONGK". Then the guys just screamed in terror and ran away. Koneko just laughed on the sight a little bit for asia and kiba and a lot of laughter for ren when he came back out of the bushes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh man that was funny."

Sanji: _This guy thinks that scaring a group of guys is funny?_ The tennis game then ended with both teams ending in a tie. So the next game their playing is dodgeball.

 _The school gym._

Unlike the last game where is was just the king and queens going at it now it was both houses that are getting involved. everybody got changed to gym gear all except for ren who wears no clothes to begin with (Disclaimer no he does not go walking around naked that would be ridiculous and yes he is a guy he does have a dick. It's just hides it really well.) Both teams got onto the court. Each team had a equal amount of members which is 6 for both teams. They were getting ready but ren sat out for a little bit.

Rias: Ren aren't you playing?

Ren: I will in a little bit i want to have a little bit of a suprise for sona and them.

Rias: If you say so. Then the game starts. Ren looks and sees that everybody was pulling out some impressive dodges. One which where akaeno jumped over kiba. And to ren's mind.

Ren: _Wow is it just me or does akaeno look sexy wearing gym clothes._ but it was short lived when everybody got out when they got hit the only one left was asia. and only four members of sona's team.

Sanji: Well this was an easy game.

Sona: Looks like we get first pick. Sanji then threw the ball at asia. Asia closed her eyes and heard a catch. She opened her eyes to see the ball close to her face as ren caught the ball.

Ren: You ok asia.

Asia: I'm fine.

Ren: Looks like my turn to play.

Sanji: Wait hold on you were on the sidelines you can't be in the game.

Akaeno: Technically he was still in the game he just was never out.

Sanji: You serious.

Ren: Yep now i'm in the game.

Sona: Still its you against four of us. Do you think you can win.

Ren: Well you know what they say if you can dodge a wrench you can dodge a ball. A black haired boy and sona's group said. "What?" He was then hit in the face by the ball ren threw. "That make just three of you now." Sona, sanji and shinra then threw the other threw balls they had at ren. He then pulled off a back flip and a spin kick mid air to dodge a ball. He used his tail to catch one ball and caught another one with his one. which by rule if you catch a ball you're out. Which means that sona's queen is out. Next ren threw a ball at the ground then it bounced up to the air.

Sona: You missed what were you trying to aim for?

Ren: Who said i did. He pointed his finger up to inform sona where to look. She looked up only to be met by the ball he threw. Now the only person left was sanji and ren had another ball in his hand. Sanji was a little bit afraid of this situation. "Any last words sanji." he then threw the ball right at him. Sanji then raised his hands and dropped hi ball and said.

Sanji: I surrender.

Ren: Wait what? The ball hit sanji well let's just say that there was a sharp pain and a cracking noise right between snaji's legs. Sanji then fell straight to the floor in pain and said with a high pitched voice.

Sanji: O-o-ow.

Ren: Whoops uh sorry sanji. Sona and her team went to check on him.

Rias: Ren how much force do you put in that ball.

Ren: Uh enough to tackle down a full grown elephant.

Kiba: Why did you put some much force into it.

Ren: I thought he was going to block it with his ball. I didn't know he was going to surrender. Well atleast we get first pick for familiars right. He just had a couple of upset faces on him. "Ok i'll show myself out." In the locker room ren was trying to figure out why he went overboard with his threw.

Akaeno: You ok ren. He looked to see akaeno entered the room.

Ren: Oh hey akaeno I was just going over my screw up.

Akaeno: Its not your fault you didn't know he was going to do that.

Ren: Well i over did it it was my mistake so i take responsibly for it. He then sat down on the bench in the room.

Akaeno: Well what would you do if we lost that game.

Ren: Well if i were to got hit. I probably would have get forgiveness from rias for losing. Akaeno then notices something from looking at his actions

Akaeno: Your very nice you don't let people bring you down from what you do.

Ren: Yeah my mom taught me to be more honorable when it comes to being competitive.

Akaeno: i see. She then came onto ren and sat on his lap and looked at him with a seductive gaze. he ended up with a blush on his face.

Ren: Uh akaeno what are you doing.

Akaeno: Ren tell me do wearing these gym clothes look sexy on me. " _What how did she know what i was thinking when i thought when i said they looked sexy on her. Damn the thought of having a perverted mind."_

Ren: Uh yeah they really do.

Akaeno: You know ren i usually don't fall for alot of guys. For me i like the ones who are very strong when it comes to certain criterias. " _What does that even mean_." Ren thought.

Ren: Well i'm pretty strong.

Akaeno: I bet she then closed her eyes and leaned close to his face. " _Oh crap she wants to kiss me what do i do. Wait why am i questioning this i'am goddamn man. Well not a man in term but still i can do what i want."_ He then leaned towards her to kiss her they almost succeeded until

Rias: Might want to explain what you two are doing. They both looked to see rias changed to her normal school clothes with an upset look walked into the room.

Ren: Uh hi rias this is not what it looks like.

Rias: Akaeno what were you trying to do.

Akaeno: Why spending time with my other king what else. " _She called me her king."_ He had a happy look on his face. Rias then grabbed his tail and dragged him out of the locker room.

Rias: Ren is my king alone. Ok ren.

Ren: How the hell did you get so strong? They then left akaeno to change.

 _Familiar forest_

The group arrive at the familiar forest via magic circle. where they were greeted by the familiar master

Zatouji: Well if it isn't the gremory family how can i help you.

Rias: We're trying to look for a familiar for asia so do you think you can help.

Zatouji: Really? I thought you guys got one with the big guy behind you. He was talking about ren which got him a little defensive.

Ren: Hey i'm not a familiar i'm a real person.

Zatouji: Oh my mistake you just look so beast like i just thought that. Nevermind follow me. They all followed him deeper into the forest but their was no familiar in sight.

Asia: Where are all the familiars at.

Zatouji: Thats strange there's always lots out here they only hide like this when there's a bigger animal around. They all look towards ren who felt a little conscious about being here for what is happening.

Ren: Sorry being half dragon must really be sucking right now for you asia.

Asia: Its fine i'm not too worried.

Zatouji: Don't worry they're bound to be something along the wait. They kept going until they found a blue baby sprite dragon on a branch.

Ren: How about that one asia.

Asia: Its looks so cute.

Rias: Well' we were bound to find something.

Ren: I'll go get it for you.

Asia: Ren wait. He already started to climb the try to get the dragon. The baby saw him and looked defensive.

Ren: It's ok little guy i'm a dragon too so we're in the same boat. The branch then snapped which lead ren fall to the ground. which also lead to a green slime that landed on the girls. Kiba was about to attack it but he was blinded by it. The slime around the girls were eating their clothing.

Rias: What is this?

Akaeno: My my what a perverted slime.

Koneko: This is gross. Ren came too and looked at the situation.

Ren: _Goddamn it is everything perverted here._

Akaeno: Rias what should we do.

Rias: Akaeno my hands are literally tied right now. After thinking ren came up with an idea.

Ren: i have an idea.

Rias: What is it ren? Ren then got a blush on his face.

Ren: I need you guys to take off your clothes. They were completely surprised on what they wanted him to do.

Akaeno: What a mind you have ren.

Koneko: Pervert.

Ren: No no i'm trying to get rid of the slime. Just trust me. They understood and proceed to take off the clothes that had the slime on them. The only article of clothing that the slime wasn't eating were their panties. They putted them all in a pile. Ren then said.

Ren: Ok for a future reference i'm sorry for this.

Rias: Wait what are you- Ren then breathed his atomic breath right at the pile of clothes Everybody including the baby sprite dragon saw what he just did. All that was left was a pile of burning ashes.

Ren: That should do it for the slime. Sorry for burning your guy's cloths.

Rias: It alright ren i always keep spares. She then summoned magic circles around her and the other girls which gave them new clothes. "see." On the ground there was still one more piece of slime and it was about to go after asia. Until it was hit by a tiny blue fire. The baby dragon came by asia and rested on her head.

Akaeno: Its looks like it took a liking to you asia.

Asia: You think so. She then grabbed the sprite dragon and looked at him. "He is pretty cute."

Zatouji: They are indeed rare to have so whcih you like him to be your familiar miss.

Asia: Yes i would. The baby dragon then flew over towards ren and rested on his head.

Ren: Hey little guy.

Zatouji: Thats strange they don't usually like males that much.

Rias: Well considered ren is a male dragon it must be a different story with him. The little dragon then roared a little dragon sound. The only one who understood him was ren. Which left him surprised

Kiba what did he say ren.

Ren: He said papa.

Akaeno: Must've been after ren breathed fire the little guy must've thought you're his dad.

Ren: Maybe Kinda makes me want to get a familiar.

Rias: Have you changed your mind.

Ren: It's looks like it. He then gave the dragon back to asia.

Zatouji: I'm sorry to tell you this but that dragon is the only familiar that would come out here i don't have any others. Then a couple a bushes rustled right behind the group. Ren looked to see what it was to see glowing eyes but looked like they're afraid.

Ren: It's alright Little guys i won't bite. With excitement it went right after ren and knocked him down.

Asia: Ren are you ok.

Ren: Hahaha That tickled. They looked to see a small bat like creature with golden scales and hair on the top of its head with wings and no arms licking him. Then two more flew out of the bush and licked him.

Akaeno: What are they.

Rias: Do you know what they are. She looked at the familiar master.

Zatouji: Sorry i'm as weirded out as you i've never seen these guys before.

Asia: They look very friendly. Ren got up and noticed that one was on top of his head and the other two were on his shoulders.

Ren: i like these guys.

Zatouji: Thats great which one would you like.

Ren: Well i was hoping all of them. They were all surprised by his response.

Rias: Ren why all of them?

Ren: Well i noticed that these guys don't like to be separated. He then held one with his hands as he petted it. "if i would get one then i would be separating a family that's why i want all three of them." They all loved his gesture about he talked about them.

Zatouji: Then by all means they're yours good sir.

Ren: Thank you. The three got onto the ground along with the baby sprite dragon. After they sniffed each other they just started to play with each other.

Asia: Thats so cute.

Kiba: They must like being around each other. Ren then got a idea. He turned around having his tail face the dragons.

Rias: Ren wait are you doing.

Ren: Just watch. The sprite dragon and the other three golden ones looked as ren wagged his tail around. they then went and got on top of his tail. Ren lifted his tail up and said.

Ren: Well we ready to go.

Rias: Looks like.

Ren: Alright then onward to home. he then walked where they came from to get to this part of the forest. he still had his tail lifted up along with the baby's as he walked

Akaeno: Ok i have to admit that is too cute.

Kiba: I guess kids love him no matter what they are.

Rias: You might be right kiba.

 _Ren's house._

Ren and asia were back at home to discuss what they were going to name their familiars

Asia:I think His name is going to be Rassei

Ren: How come

Asia: Its just felt right for him. What about yo uren what are you going to name them. He then looked at the three golden baby dragons.

Ren: I have an idea. He went to a cabinet and got out three different colored ribbons. He then had the three lined up. "Two are boys and one's a girl so the first one is going to be davis." He putted a red ribbon string around his feet. "the next one is going to be named Jira." He puts a gray ribbon string around this one's feet "And this one is going be named." he looks At the blue ribbon string and looks at the last one and this one is a girl. "Blue her name is going to be blue.

Asia: Why blue?

Ren: She just looks like one to me. Alright it's about time we head to bed.

Asia: Ok. They all went to bed asia with rassei. and ren with davis jira and blue. It was a very peaceful night for all of them.

 **Ok another one down. And if you look at it yes the three creatures that ren has are the dorats from godzilla vs king ghidorah. I wasn't going to give ren a familiar then i thought about the dorats. And a question for you guys do you want to see the dorats the way they are or do you want to see them turn into king ghidorah. It will be a friendly one. let you know that. Also with the dodge ball thing i might have went too far with that. That about does it let me know what you guys think and i'll see you guys later peace.**


	8. Rias forced to marry? ren starts a war

_Kuoh japan ren's home at night._

As ren went into a deep sleep he ended up having a strange dream. He was standing in the middle of an isle way in a church with people their including akaeno and them but no sign of rias.

Ren: What the heck is going on. He then feels something around his neck which ended up being a bow tie. "Why the hell am i wearing a bow tie?"

 **Ddraig: Look behind you and** you'll **find out.** Ren didn't know what Ddraig meant so he turned around to be surprised to see rias walking down the isle with a wedding dress. Behind her were the dorats lifting the back of the dress off the ground.

Ren: Wait i'm marrying rias when did this happen.

 **Ddraig: Are you upset by this.**

Ren: honestly no. He then thought in his mind _"For the longest time I've had the biggest crush on rias ever since the day we meet i have always felt happy around her. Everytime i see her its like the happiest thing i'll ever see is her smiling._ Rias then face ren in front of the isle.

Rias: I never thought i get to see this day.

Ren: Yeah same goes for me. She then leaned in and so did he they were about to kiss until.

 **Ddraig: WAKE UP!** Ren then opened his eyes to end up being meet with the three dorats standing over his face. He sat up and thought about what he just saw.

Ren: So it was a dream. Its a shame.

 **Ddraig: Sorry i didn't mean to be rude.**

Ren: It's alright. Its just showed me the harsh truth about reality. Nothing in this world is a fairy tale we don't get what we want even if we ask for it. The dorats then putted their heads down. " Hey come on guys i didn't mean to be like that. How about some breakfast." All three of them then got excited and flapped their wings for joy. Ren stood up from the bed and with the dorats, One being on his head and the other two on his shoulders made their way downstairs. Asia also woke up getting ready for school and smelled the food. She got he school clothes on and went downstairs. ONly to be greeted by real good looking food on the table.

Asia: Ren you're up early.

Ren: Yeah these little guys woke up and were hungry. So i decided to make breakfast. Here. He handed asia a plate of pancakes.

Asia: Thank you ren. She sat down ready to eat. Then one of the dorats jira gave her a glass of juice to drink with. " Thank you jira." The little guy nodded and flew back to where he came from.

Ren: Yeah these guys are very helpful.

Asia: I can see. A little bit later asia ate her breakfast and went off to school. "I'll see you later this afternoon ren."

Ren: See ya asia have a good day. She nodded and left leaving ren alone with the baby dragons. "Now what to do until 12." He then sees the the dorats playing with rassei. " Guess you guys already have your plans done for today. I might as well try to get some more sleep." With that he went back upstairs and back to bed.

 _Occult research club. A Little bit later_

Ren then walked in through the door of the place and was only greeted by akaeno and rias.

Ren: Hey guys.

Rias: Good afternoon ren how has your day been.

Ren: Normal as it can get if you're living with asia and three baby dragons.

Akaeno: How are those little guys doing.

Ren: Why don't you asked them. They were confused until they popped out behind his shoulders and on top of his head. One then flew over to rias, the other went over to akaeno while the last one stayed on top of ren's head for a nap.

Rias: You brought them with you.

Ren: More like they followed me here. Akaeno then picked the one she had up.

Akaeno: i'll admit these guys are cute.

Rias: How can you tell them apart.

Ren: I putted different colored strings around their ankles. That why i can tell the difference between them.

Akaeno: So what are their names.

Ren: Well their 2 boys and one girl. The one over by rias with the red string is name is davis. The one by you akaeno with the gray string is named is jira.

Rias: Very interesting boy names. What about that one on your head i assume that's the girl. He then picked her up and hold her.

Ren: Yep this one with the blue string is called blue. They were a bit confused by the name.

Akaeno: Why blue? That seems like a strange name for a girl.

Ren: Well i named her that. It because that was my mom's name.

Rias: Your mother name was blue?

Ren: yeah the reason why is because she had this really long dragon name. But my dad kept calling her blue and she never got mad when he called her that. They then wanted to know what was she like.

Rias: What did she look like ren i kinda want to know.

Ren: Thats fine i guess. She was a probably around your guys height maybe a little taller. She had long flowing white hair, She had big blue eyes.

Akaeno: Quite the description. What was she like?

Ren: Probably one of the most nicest people you would have ever met in the world. Like no matter the people she met she always treated them with a smile and happiness.

Rias: Guess we know where your niceness comes from on your family ren.

Ren: Yeah you may be right. Well i better get going i promised these guys i'd get them some stuff to play with.

Akaeno: How are you going to get stuff from the store with them with you.

Ren: i got some ideas. Come on you guys *Whistle*. They then followed ren out of the place. This left rias akaeno alone to talk with rias a depressing face.

Akaeno: Why didn't you tell him about your forced marriage.

Rias: Akaeno you know how mad he'll get if he finds out.

Akaeno: doesn't matter you don't like this either and not telling ren about this and letting him hear you got married will send him over the edge.

Rias: Alright alright. I'll try to talk to him. I need to be alone for a little bit akaeno. She nodded and proceed to leave the building. After she left a magic circle appeared.

 _Later that night. Ren's home._

Ren comes downstairs to see asia passed out from watching t.v. and sees rassei on her lap and the dorats around her sleeping.

Ren: Even i have to admit that's pretty cute. he then picks up asia bridal style and rassei and putted the two in her room and into bed. He then left the room and went to get the dorats he picks up all three with his hand and his tail and went to his room and putted them. in their own individual beds. Each one was labeled with their name on it. As ren sat down on his bed a magic circle appeared in his room.

Rias: Ren! By surprised rias jumped on him knocking him to the bed.

Ren: Ok we need to have some sort of signal or warning when you do that again rias. She then look at him dead in the eye and said.

Rias: Ren listen to me i want you to take my virginity. Ren was now just taking in what she just said.

Ren: Wait what?

Rias: We don't have much time so hurry. She then took off her clothes only being left in a white bra and panties. "Your still virgin too right? Its ok."

Ren: Rias

Rias: All you have to do is put yours into-

Ren: RIAS! she snapped out of what she was saying when she heard him yell. "I'm not doing anything until you tell my what is this all about."

Rias: Ren there's no time to explain.

Ren: Then make time. i'm not doing a thing until you tell me what's wrong. Then another magic circle appeared in the room.

Rias: Too late now. The new person in the room was wearing what looks like a maid outfit. With white hair. "There you are rias. You shouldn't be alone with someone like him come along we have a meeting with you brother."

Rias: Fine i'll go grayfia. She then putted the rest of her clothes on and stood next to grayfia leaving ren in question.

Ren: Rias wait what is this all about.

Rias: i'll tell you everything tomorrow i promise. They then left his room. Ren did not know what was going on something told him that he was not going to like it.

 _The next day occult research club._

Ren: You're getting married?! Ren stood in the occult research club baffled on what they told him.

Rias: Yes i guess i should have told you earlier.

Ren: Who are you getting married to.

Akaeno: Riser phenex the next in line in the phoenix house.

Kiba: Rias and his family are one of the two stronger households in the underworld. If a member from both house's get married then there would be a honor for them in celebration.

Ren: Do you even like the guy.

Rias: No riser is a total jerk to people.

Ren: Then why are you marrying him?

Akaeno: Ren its because if riser and rias get married then it would be a good day for devils when one of the two strongest house's come together.

Ren: But she's being forced does she get any say if she wants to marry or not.

Rias: That's enough! Ren i know that you're worried. I'am going to try to convince him i don't want this. So please be on your best behavior. Ren then had to agree to it.

Ren: Fine but if he steps one foot out of line. I'm stepping in. Rias didn't argue had ren sat down next to asia. Then a magic circle with an emblem of a phoenix appeared Revealing a snarky blonde man and a shorter blonde girl who looked to be his sister.

Rias: Hello riser.

Riser: hello rias its good to see you again or should i say my soon to be wife. (Ok did anyone else when you first saw him all you wanted to do was punch him in the face.) He then looks at her peerage. "I must say rias your peerage is a little bit short on people."

Rias: i only have as many members as for people i trust.

Riser: Bla bla bla I honestly don't care. I'm just looking forward to the day we get married my sweet rias.

Rias: Riser i don't want to marry you. It's my decision who i want to marry.

Riser: I don't think it is. he got closer to her. "You see rias if your family and my were to be one big family and be one of the most powerful force in the underworld. Then we have to let this happen we don't want my father and your brother to upset now will we." he then tries to get handsy with rias.

Rias: Riser get away from me.

Riser: Come on i only want to kiss my wife. Ren then had it and walked over to them. They other know that ren's mad now. As riser was about to grab rias. Ren grabbed his hand.

Ren: Are you deaf she said hands off! He then pushed riser away.

Riser: How dare you touch me riser is a high class devil you vile creature.

Ren: Does it look like i care.

Riser: Well then move along i have some business with my soon to be wife. Ren then stepped in front of rias to block riser.

Ren: She is not your wife. She is rias gremory her own person and one of the most sincerest people i know. Rias then felt her heart lifted in her chest from the things he said.

Rias: Ren.

Riser: How dare you speak to me like that do you know who i'am

Ren: yeah the guy who's going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't get out of my sight.

Riser: You pest rias control him.

Rias: Sorry riser If you make him mad. Nothing stops him.

Riser: Well if its a fight you want then how about a rating game.

Rias: Maybe what are the terms.

Riser: Simple if you win the marriage is off. If i win then the marriage goes on it's plain as that.

Rias: Ok riser i accept.

Riser: Good then i would like to allow you to meet the rest of my peerage. A huge magic circle entered the room to reveal 15 girls with him. more than rias's numbers "If you're afraid to back out rias then by all means."

Rias: _I was not expecting him to have this many people._

Ren: Do you think i'm scared by how many people you have. They all looked at him with surprise and with alarm from rias's group ren's back and mouth glowed blue. "Listen to me riser you might insult me or hurt me. But if you ever lay a finger on this group of people that i consider my friends. i will all but stop at nothing to take down every single member of your peerage until its just you where i can say to you. Riser phoenix i will DESTROY you." Riser's peerage got scared by his threatening facade even riser himself was a little scared by his appearance.

Riser: W-we'll see dragon. Riser and his group then left the place to let them be. Ren then calmed down and letted the blue glow go down.

Rias: Ren are you ok

Ren: I'm fine my anger got the best of me.

Akaeno: We saw that. They looked to see asia pop her head from behind the couch.

Ren: Sorry about that asia.

Asia: Ren you're really scary when you're mad. Then koneko popped her head out right next to her.

Koneko: I was even scared.

Ren: Was i really that scary.

Kiba: Downright terrifying.

Ren: Sorry about that rias.

Rias: It's alright you had every right to say what you wanted to say. But right now we have some training to do in order to get ready if we have a chance against riser.

Ren: I'm in i can't wait to punch that guy right in the face. Soon the showdown between the monster and the phoenix will begin.

 **And finally what you all have been waiting for. Ren getting ready to deliver a can of monster whoop ass to riser. As for training ren is not going to have fucking dress break oh no. Ren is going to have something else much cooler then that. The next chapter we will explore more of his abilities and getting ready to the showdown with riser so i'll see you guy then peace. Also i have a major plan for their fight in the underworld just you guys wait.**


	9. monster in training

Today our group. (What exactly would you call this group of people that are all devils except one but he's half dragon and half kaiju.) Are now starting their week of training in preparation of the rating game. (Is it rating or raiding i don't even know) As of now everybody had a bag of their own stuff to take with them to the cottage that rias was able to get for them. But it was on a mountain so it was a climb.

Asia: Ca-ca-can we slow down for a little bit. She said as she was almost out of breath while not trying to fall behind.

Rias: No slowing down asia we have to be training hard if we have a chance to win against riser. She then fell in defeat by this exercise until she felt her stuff lifted off her back and ren walking right next to her.

Ren: Here let me take this for you. He Picks up asia's bag and continues to walk up the mountain side.

Asia: Wait you don't have to do that.

Ren: It's fine. i'm ok with doing this. Besides this is nothing on what i can really do with training.

Akaeno: Sounds like somebody has some confidence.

Ren: Heck yeah the more we train the more chance we have at beating riser.

Kiba: I must admit ren your very cheerful.

Ren: Well why would i not be.

Koneko: Beside the fact we might lose to greater numbers on risers team.

Ren: Wow way to bring down the mood. But the reason is that i feel close to home here on this mountain.

Rias: Come to think of it. Ren where were you born? I have doubt that you were born in japan.

Akaeno: I'm kinda interested to know too.

Kiba: Same her.

Koneko: Ditto.

Ren: Alright if you guys must know. I was born on an island. Thats why i feel more close to home here.

Akaeno: So you're like a nature boy.

Ren: A Little bit like that yeah a little bit.

Kiba: But which island. there's alot of them out their.

Ren: Well the one i'm from doesn't really have a name. But its right near the south pacific just close to south america. They all realized why ren did felt at home.

Rias: You're a long way from home. aren't you ren.

Ren: Yeah i guess you can say that.

Asia: But why did you leave it.

Ren: Well the day after my mom died and when my dad left. I didn't feel like staying there too many memories. So i left my home and swam a long way which lead me here to japan.

Rias: You swam from south america to japan!?

Ren: yeah why is there a problem.

Kiba: Uh? Ren swimming from south america to japan is about 16,000 Km

Ren: Hm? Didn't know that. Well my father was aquatic so i was able to travel in water real easily. They all just learned a bit more about ren then they bargained for.

Rias: Honestly ren you're full of surprises.

Ren: Like i said i'll have that effect on people.

 _15 minutes later_

The group have finally made it to the cottage it was almost like a mansion. Everybody was out front setting their stuff down until asia sees ren's bag move.

Asia: Uh? ren your bag is moving. He noticed it and looked inside only to have the dorats flying out of his bag in excitement.

Ren: Really guys really.

Rias: You brought them with you?

Ren: No they snuck into my bag. They then landed on his head and shoulders.

Akaeno: It seems wherever you go they go. The dorats nodded to her response.

Ren: Looks like you guys are real sneaky.

Rias: Alright you guys training will start soon so go and unpack your stuff into you own rooms.

Everybody: yes Ma'am. Everybody went inside the home and went into their individual rooms and unpacked their things. Ren entered his room and the dorats just flew wherever they wanted to land on. Davis was looking at the mirror, jira was playing with the curtains and blue was just asleep on the bed.

Ren: You guys are a serious hand full. I kinda wish their was just one of you that will make it easier. (Ask and you shall receive.)

 _Kiba's training_

He then went out to the yard to start training only to see kiba got a head start. he was also greeted by rias and the rest of them. "What's kiba up to."

Rias: He is just getting some practice in with his sword burst.

Ren: Sword burst?

Akaeno: Its kiba's sacred gear. He has a arsenal of swords being ready to use if he needs a new one.

Ren: I see. He then walks over towards him to ask him. "Hey kiba looks like you could use a sparring partner."

Kiba: Ren i don't know you would be a good sword fighting partner.

Ren: Hey now i know my way around a blade. Come on kiba the better the training right.

Kiba: Alright you can help me spar. They then got into their positions in the yard kiba on one side and ren on the other. "Do you need a sword i can lend you one."

Ren: No thanks i got my own. They were confused on what he meant until his back glowed all white from where his tattoo was. he reached his hand over his shoulder to reach a blade handle only for him to pull out an all white sword with markings on the blade and two sides on the hilt. They all could not believe the whiteness on the blade.

Rias: So that's what his tattoo was for.

Akaeno: It's quite the blade.

Koneko: Cool. Kiba could not believe he had a sword of his own. To his perspective he didn't think he was the sword kind of guy.

Kiba: Quite the blade you have ren.

Ren: Thanks its called transcendence. It's quite special to me. Alright kiba ready when you are.

Kiba: Alright then. He then charged at ren with his holy eraser thinking that ren's blade was a holy sword. Ren then blocked him with his blade only to kiba's surprise his holy eraser didn't work. " _how come my holy eraser isn't working_." Ren then broke the block and swift kicked kiba into the stomach and went for a slash which pushed kiba back good thing he was blocking. The others could not believe the power of his blade.

Ren: You look troubled kiba.

Kiba: Yeah well i was hoping that my holy eraser would absorb your sword considering it's a holy sword. Now ren was confused on what he said and decided to clear the air.

Ren: Well that would be the case if transcendence was a holy sword.

Rias: Wait it's not a holy sword?

Ren: Nope it's just an special one.

Kiba: If its not a holy sword then how did you find it.

Ren: Well that's the thing. he then looks at his blade. "I found this thing not too long ago. All i know is that its power and the things it can do is unimaginable."

Kiba: I see well can it handle this **SWORD BURST**. Ren was alarmed and saw kiba struck his blade to the ground only to have a greyser of swords heading towards him. The swords then hit leaving a dust of smoke.

Rias: That was pretty intenses.

Kiba: Yeah ren would make a really good-

Ren: **IGNITE.** They heard ren say. Then the smoke then cleared. On both of ren's sides trails of fire went from his side to kiba's going over his sides but not touching him. Kiba could not believe he had no scratch from his attack. "Now it's my turn." Ren then pointed his sword into the sky and then used his sword to make a circle of fire in the middle of the air in front of him towards kiba. He then brought down a downward slash onto the ring of fire making a energy slash of fire heading towards kiba. Luckily for kiba he was able to dodge it. The slash ended up cutting the wall behind them and a couple of trees. The fire then ended and ren walked over towards kiba on the ground and putted his hand out for him. "Your blades could use a little work." Kiba just smiled and accepted his hand and got up.

Kiba: Ren you're quite strong.

Ren: Yeah even though i was able to do that i still don't know what this sword is capable of. He then pulled the sword back on his back which it turned back into its tattoo form. The rias the spoke.

Rias: I think i have an idea. They all then listen to what she had to saw then she looked at ren. "Ren i want you to help with everybody else's training is that ok with you."

Ren: Uh sure no problem.

Rias: Good the next person you'll help train is akaeno so get ready.

 _Akeno's_ _training_

Ren: Alright then. In a little bit akaeno was now in her red and white kimono and brought out her devil wings and flew up into the air.

Akaeno: Alright ren what kind of training would you want me to do. Ren then sprouted his dragon wings out and flew up to her height.

Ren: Try to hit me with your lighting.

Akaeno: Are you sure i don't want to hurt you.

Ren: Its fine i'm juts going to dodge them. This will test the speed of the lighting to see how well it'll keep up.

Akaeno: If you say so. Then thunder clouds appeared over them. "get ready ren here it comes." She moved her hand and then lighting was about to strike ren. He dodge out of the way.

Ren: Don't be afraid come at me with all you got. She did just that and brought down multiple lightning strikes on him. Ren was able to dodge them. he started to fly around the place as the lighting kept following him. As he kept flying he had an idea he wanted to try. "Akaeno stop for a second." She stopped letting down lighting to hear what he had to saw. He then landed on the ground and said. "I Want you to strike down your biggest bolt of lighting you got on me." They were wondering was he crazy asking for akaeno to let loose a giant bolt of lightning.

Rias: Ren are you sure?

Ren: Yes

Akaeno: But i'll hurt you.

Ren: No you won't trust me. He had no choice and brought down her strongest attack.

Akaeno: **THUNDERBOLT**. A massive bolt of lightning came down and struck ren where he standed. They all got worried for him until they see that the electricity was being absorbed into his body from his back. (he does not have the godzilla dorsal fins just a normal back.) As the electricity stopped ren just felt refreshed.

Ren: Woo that felt good. They could not believe his response after he got struck down by akaeno's lighting.

Rias: What was that all about. How were you able to do that ren.

Ren: Well for most beings lighting is deadly to them. But to me lighting or thunderstikes give me energy and refreshes me. so if i ever feel like i'm exhausted just have akaeno strike down some lighting on me and i'll be good.

Akaeno: You had us worried there for a second.

Ren: Yeah sorry about that.

 _Koneko's training_

It was now koneko's turn and she putted on her gloves and was ready to fist fight with ren.

Koneko: Are you sure you want me to do this ren.

Ren: Yes one punch right on my chest with all you got. She understood and ran straight up to him and delivered a powerful punch to his chest with all her strength. After the air blew only one person was feeling pain.

Koneko: OW. She stood back and held her hand as it was throbbing with pain.

Ren: You alright.

Koneko: What are you made out of.

Ren: Gotta thank dragon scales. My skin is tougher than diamond not even the hardest material in the world can get through it.

Rias: It's definitely sounds like you don't have a weakness ren.

Ren: Well that's not true. They didn't understood what he meant. "You see i have a couple of weak spots. I Have one under my arms and around my eyes are vulnerable."

Kiba: So someone would have an advantage over you if you're blinded.

Ren: Correct.

Akaeno: But why under your arms.

Ren: My armpit is a spot that my hard skin does not protect. So if somebody were to shoot a let's say a poison bullet up here then i would be dead.

Rias: Any other weaknesses that you like to share.

Ren: Well there's this. he moved his left leg around to everybody to see the scar on the side like it was penetrated.

Asia: What happend.

Ren: When i was 9 a couple of kids mean ones tried to break my leg. by shoving a metal pole in it. After they did that i was parlayed for a couple of hours.

Akaeno: Thats mean even for kids.

Ren: Yeah well growing up looking like this does have its faults.

Rias: Ok i think that's enough training for today. How about lets make some dinner.

Ren: Sounds good.

 _A little bit later dinner time._

Ren was helping making dinner as he peeled potatoes along with asia. He then got to thinking.

Ren: _After looking at how i fight i noticed i need something to shoot from a distance. I know i have my breath. But that takes a little to long to charge and when i use it i'm stationery for a little bit. I wish i had something to make up for_ it.

Asia: Uh ren you're burning the potatoes.

Ren: What? OH! He Looks to see the potato he had was now set ablaze. "How did i do that."

Asia: You ok ren

Ren: Yeah i'm fine that just caught me off guard that's all. After they all ate dinner they all went to their individual rooms and fell asleep. Ren then layed down on his bed and said. "Well tomorrow is another day of training. I'm wondering how i was able to do that with the potatoes." he then looks at the dorats sleeping on their individual beds he brought with him. " _i wish that they would be able to start or at least be in the game with us. but their too small. Can't complain about it now."_ As he fell asleep the dorats then started a low light glow.

 _The next day_

It was now morning and ren was still asleep as he was he then felt something lick his face.

Ren: Kinda figure you guys would be up already. He then felt two more licks. He then patted one of them only to realized he was petting a head. He then opened his eyes in shock to see that the dorats have turned into one being with three heads and a large body and two golden wings and it was almost the size as ren. (Well ghidorah's now 6'0.) "Woah what happend to you guys." The three heads looked at themselves and could not tell what happend. "Do i even call you by the same names or do i just need one name for you. Oh crap what is rias going to say when she sees you." He then heard a knock on the door.

Asia: Ren are you awake. Ren and ghidorah heard asia wit ha panicked look.

Ren: Aw crap. How well he get out of this one.

 **Gonna stop it right there for now don't worry the next chapter will talk about ghidorah. This is a friendly ghidorah so you don't have to worry about it killing ren. Also he is also going to be part of the game against riser if you want to know how wait until the next chapter and see. Peace also i'm leaving for spain this friday so i'm going to try to get atleast 2 or three more chapter out before i go.**


	10. ghidorah the three headed monster

_gremory cottage morning_

Ren was now facing a dilemma. The three peaceful small dorats now turned into a big three headed golden dragon.

Ren: Aw crap what is rias gonna say about this. He then hears a knock on his door.

Asia: Ren are you awake. Both him and ghidroah were alarmed by who it was.

Ren: Ok uh big guy stay here don't go anywhere. He opened the door and closed it right behind him like nothing was wrong. "Hey asia what brings you by on this lovely morning."

Asia: I made some food for the little ones i figured that they would be hungry. Ghidorah then smelled the food she made and tried to open the door. but ren was using his body to block the door close. "Is there something wrong?"

Ren: Well their not themselves this morning.

Asia: What do you mean?

Ren: Well i think it's best if i show you. He opened the door into the room. When asia walked in and saw the three beds empty. Ren was also clueless where he would have gone.

Asia: What was it you wanted to show me ren. he was about to say something until he saw two golden tails right behind her. He looked up to see that he was hovering above them. Until ghidorah fell right on top of ren. Asia was in shock on what she is seeing.

Ren: this. Hey big guy can you get off me please. Ghidorah got off of him and letted him get up from the floor. "This what i wanted to show you asia."

Asia: What happend to them i mean there was just three of them.

Ren: I don't really know either. All i know is that i woke up and found them looking like this. Ghidorah then nuzzled one of its heads on asia to signify it still has its softer side.

Asia: Still even if they had changed their still nice.

Ren: Looks like it. Asia then handed the food that she was going to give them. And with all three of its heads it ate it all in one go. "Well at least with three heads it can eat faster."

Asia: What is rias going to say when she sees this.

Ren: That is a really good question. Guess i might have to show her later today. Besides their was something else i want to ask her too.

Asia: Hopefully she doesn't get upset about this. Both ren and ghidroah nodded to her response. She then left the room and closed the door. Leaving ren and ghidroah alone.

Ren: Now what am i going to do with you big guy. Ghidorah then looks at the open door to the balcony. Ren also notice it and asks "Do you want to try to fly." ghidorah then nodded to his question and seeing he has wings why not. "Ok big guy go out there and fly like you want too. i'll call you whenever i need to." With excitement ghidorah ran out to the balcony, spreaded his wings and flew towards the woods. Ren sees him flying off and says to himself. "Even though that they merged into one being he still acts the same as they do."

 _A little bit later._

Ren came down outside to see koneko training with kiba. He also sees rias observing them and akeano right next to her along with asia.

Rias: Nice of you to join us ren.

Ren: Thanks had a rough morning.

Akaeno: What happend?

Ren: Well let's just say that something caught me by surprise. They didn't understand what he meant except for asia who had a clue on what he meant.

Rias: Well moving on from that. Ren do you mind giving kiba and koneko a little extra help with their training.

Ren: Sure no problem. He then walked to where they were and got into position. Kiba got his sword up and koneko was in a fighting stance. "You guys ready to do this."

Kiba: Yep since you told us about some of your weaknesses yesterday. We're gonna try to use them to our advantage.

Koneko: Yeah.

Ren: Alright then good luck you two. As the training started Koneko was the first to charge at him with a flurry of punches. Ren decide to go on the defensive and block her punches. After a couple more punches ren grabbed her fists and pushed her back. "It was a good try but you're not going to get anywhere if you charge straight at me."

Koneko: I know i was a just making an opening.

Ren: For what?

Kiba: For this. He turned around to see kiba with his sword charging at his back. Then koneko went back to punching at him again to keep him occupied as kiba went for the strike.

Ren: Nice job you guys keeping me distracted while one of you goes for the blow. It might would've worked if it weren't for one thing.

Kiba: And what's that. As ren grabbed koneko's fists to stop her flurry. Kiba was about to strike ren with his sword until ren caught it with his tail. They were in shock on what he was able to do.

Ren: My tail. He pushed koneko back and threw back kiba next to her to gain distance from them. Then with his instincts telling him about danger. he jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt that was about to hit him. He looks up to see akeno in the air with static in her hand.

Akaeno: Darn that was so close to hitting you ren.

Ren: Three on one rias really?

Rias: I figure you could use the challenge. Besides the more people we have training the more we have a chance. She then. She then fired a bolt of red energy at ren but he was able to dodge it.

Ren: And what was that for. She then flew up to where akaeno was.

Rias: I might as well get involved in this too can't let you guys have all the fun.

Ren: Well i better not hold back then. **BOOST.** On his left arm the boosted gear gauntlet was revealed and he also pulled out transcendence with his right hand. Now ren had both his sacred gear and his sword out. "Now let's do this" As he said that rias and akaeno started to pelt him with multiple shots of both lighting and red energy. As he kept dodging koneko came right up to him and punched him to his bad leg. He was able to use his gauntlet to block the punch and back flipped to gain distance. But he didn't notice what kiba was up right behind him to until it was too late.

Kiba: **Sword burst.** In quick succession the swords formed around ren making a cage to hold him still. Giving them a perfect strike.

Ren: Well then this isn't good.

Rias: Relax ren this will only hurt for a second.

Akaeno: We're sorry for this. They both then fired lighting and red energy right at ren as he was in his word burst prison cage. It was about to hit ren until from the sky Three beams of lighting hitted rias's and akaeno's attack negating them and stopping it and making a huge smoke screen.

Akaeno: What do you think that was rias

Rias: Not sure. In the smoke three pairs of red eyes looked at rias and them. As the smoke cleared they saw a creature with golden scales, Three identical heads, Two large wingspans, Two golden tail, no arms and it looked to be almost ren's size. It was right in front of ren like it was protecting him. Rias and them were a bit worried.

Akaeno: What is that a dragon.

Rias: It looks like it but i didn't know they had three heads. Then ren said to clear the room.

Ren: Its ok guys he's friendly.

Kiba: How can you be so sure.

Ren: Well its because that the three little baby dragons that came with me turned into him. They all could not believe what he just said.

Rias: Thats them all three of them.

Ren: Well yeah i don't really know how they came to be like this. The gem on his boosted gear then started to glow.

 **Ddraig: Perhaps i can help with this situation.** They all heard his gear speak

Ren: Ddraig you know what he is.

 **Ddraig: Indeed i have knowledge on any dragon that has ever exited.**

Rias: Is it alright that you tell us.

 **Ddraig: Yes miss gremory. This dragon is known as ghidorah. He's an ancient dragon that has exited long before the planet was made.** The group was astonished to think that this dragon had a lifetime in this world.

Ren: What else do you know about him.

 **Ddraig: When ever it dies its reborn as its younger self with no memory in its past life. It starts out its life cycle as three smaller creatures that you saw it as before known as dorats.**

Koneko: That explains alot.

Ren: Anything else.

 **Ddraig: Yes mostly every time its born again its usually had an aggressive nature. But seeing how it is now something has changed.** It went right up next to ren and nuzzled up against his arm.

Ren: So ghidroah that's what your called. He then nodded to him asking him that. "Hey rias i got a question i want to ask you."

Rias: What is it?

Ren: Are familiars allowed in the rating game. She was then baffled by his asking that.

Rias: i don't know i have to check why.

Ren: Considering that we're a little short on hands against risers group. Do you think its possible for ghidorah to be apart of it. She didn't know what to say to that.

Rias: I guess ren i mean if he's allowed to be in it i'll have to ask my brother.

Kiba: But won't he have a problem with piercing stuff up or getting into close quarters combat.

Ren: What do you mean kiba.

Kiba: He doesn't have any arms how is he suppose to defend himself. With a snort ghidorah walked over to the trees.

Ren: Uh oh

Akaeno: What is it ren?

Ren: Ghidorah is about to prove kiba wrong.

Kiba: How? The next minute ghidroah grabbed a full grown tree and dug it off the ground and threw it by kiba's feet "Well looks like i was wrong.

Ren: Yeah you were.

 _That night later._

After discussing it with her brother. Sir zechs allowed ghidroah to participate in the rating game. Ren was in his room and ghidorah was laying down on the floor.

Ren: Well that makes the number at least more even. But still the number between 7 and 15 is still a little high. We still need to do some more training. ghidorah looked at him with all three of his heads and ren looked back at him. Then ren looked outside and got an idea. "How about some late night training ghidroah. He got up and so did ren. He opened up the balcony door and ren and ghidroah spreaded out both their wings. "Ready big guy." He roared back at him signaling yes. They both flew off into the woods and began their training.

 **9 days later the start of the rating game between riser phoenix and rias gremory. Riser's peerage 15 members. Rias's peerage 6 members plus one familiar.** What a surprise it will be for riser

 **All right another one down now i could have gone down to more training days. Put i'll put the explanation in the fight. Basically ren learned something new with his boosted gear. Ghidorah responds to commands from anybody from rias's group especially from ren. Honestly i was going to have this story have ren be the only godzilla monster in this story then some body said about him getting a familiar and i instantly thought of the dorats. Also you will see alot of ghidroah now in this story and he is friendly so don't worry. I will only have time for one more chapter to put up. I'm leaving this Friday so before i go for the next two weeks i might as well leave you guys to see a fight. So any way peace.**


	11. the game begins and ending

_Ren's home one hour before the rating game starts_

Ren and asia were at home being prepared for their upcoming battle. Ren was no doubt ready but asia had her doubts.

Asia: Ren I don't know if i'm ready.

Ren: Whats wrong asia.

Asia: i just don't think i'm cut out for this kind of fight all i can do is heal you guys. I think i'll just slow- She stopped talking when ren unexpectedly hugged her which made her have a sense of comfort.

Ren: Asia the best thing you can do is support us. You don't have to worry about me. If your in trouble just call me and if i can't make it just whistle and ghidorah will be their. Nothing will happen to you when i'm around i promise you. She could not help but smile and said.

Asia: Thank you ren. It was now time to leave and make their way to the school.

 _Occult research club 10 minutes before the game starts._

Everybody in rias's group was now present and was ready. The place they were having it at was the school. After receiving words of encouragement from sona and her group. Now after ten minutes the game has now began. They were all transported to a dimension that looked the same has the school did before. But no other people can enter it and was being observed by others. Rias then decided to go over their strategy against riser's forces.

Rias: Alright everyone first we'll lay down some traps in case riser sends his group for a frontal assault. Then I want everybody to split up to different sections of the school. Koneko your heading to the gym, Kiba your heading out to the court yard and akaeno your going to deal with riser's queen. "Yes ma'am" they all said in agreement.

Ren: What do you want me to do rias.

Rias: Ren i want you on all sides. No doubt your strong enough to handle his forces. How's our friend in the sky doing.

Ren: He's ready if i ever need the help i'll call ghidroah and he'll come right to me.

Rias: Good. Asia your going to stay here with me once me and riser go up against each other i'm going to need you to heal me.

Asia: Ok rias.

Rias: Now then everybody lets try to win. "YES MA'AM" They all shouted in unison. And like that they left the building and headed into their sperate directions. Riser was over looking them in the principals office with a worried look.

Riser: Now matter what you all of to take that dragon down. Don't let him reach me. Over the communication circle they all agreed. Ren followed koneko to the gym when they went inside they were greeted by one girl who was riser's rook and two other girls with chainsaws who were his pawns. "remember you two we can't let the red dragon emperor reach lord riser." "Yes ma'am" They both said in unison.

Koneko: Looks like riser knows your coming for him.

Ren: Good i'm looking forward to taking down a bird. Koneko then head over to the rook and started to fight against her. As for the two pawns they got their chainsaws ready and went straight after ren. He wasn't too worried about them so he wanted to try something different as first pawn came at him he dodged all of the slashes she tried to make against him. Then the second pawn then jumped over her teammate to get a upper hand but ren dodged again. After multiple times of the pawns trying to get ren. They have not made a single blow and was out of breath. "Hey what is with you fight back." The one pawn said. "All you been doing is dodging whats the deal."

* * *

Ren: I was just waiting for the opportunity to try out something ready Ddraig.

 **Ddraig: Ready partner.** Ren brought out his boosted gear the same normal red gauntlet. Then it glowed a bright green. **BOOSTED GEAR CANNON MODE.** After the light died down the gauntlet then turned into a red dragon head with the green gem on top of its head. As the mouth opened it pulled out what look to be a cannon cylinder. Ren then pointed the cannon at the two pawns.

Ren: You two get to be test dummy's. The cannon charged up a shot right at the pawns. They were now scared. Ren the fired the shot right between them. knocking them both out of the game.

 **Riser's 2 pawns and rook eliminated**

 **Riser's three pawns eliminated** Koneko was able to take out the rook. They both then high five each other in their victory.

Ren: Woo! 6 down 9 to go. We should be almost done pretty soon.

Koneko: Yeah go see if kiba needs help.

Ren: You going to be fine here by your self.

Koneko: I'll be fine don't worry. He didn't want to argue so he went towards where kiba was. When koneko was not looking she was struck down by lighting from a magic circle. When she fell behind her was riser's queen yunbella.

 **Rias's rook eliminated.**

Ren was heading towards kiba but he didn't notice koneko get eliminated. He made it to where he was to see he was surrounded by the rest of riser's peerage. Ren came up right next to him.

Ren: Looks like you could use some help kiba.

Kiba: Thanks for that. But this is the rest of riser's peerage we're facing up against. Akaeno is dealing with his queen right now. Then riser's bishop which happens to be his sister said.

Ravel: If you think you two can take out all of us your sadly mistaken. Ren then thought about an idea.

Ren: Hey kiba you know what.

Kiba: What?

Ren: I think she's right we could use some reinforcements. *WHISTLE* He made a whistle call which ended up hurting their ears.

Ravel: What was the point of doing that. Then a shadow with three head was looming over her group.

Ren: Like i said reinforcements. He then pointed his finger up to tell them where to look. On top of the reaming two pawns Ghidorah landed right on top of them taking them down.

 **Riser's last two pawns eliminated.**

Ravel: What is that.

Ren: Thats my familiar. Then one of riser's knights then said. "He can't be legal in the game."

Kiba: Actually he is theirs no rule saying that familiars can't be part of the game.

Ren: Yeah what he said. So do you think you can take us three one. With no time to act. Ravel moved out of the way to let the fighting start. Ren pulled out transcendence and clashed with risers knight isabela. While kiba fights the other knight karlamine. Ren and riser's knight were in a clash of blades.

Isabela: I'll admit your not a bad swords men for a dragon.

Ren: Not bad your self. But theirs one thing you should know about these fights.

Isabela: And whats that. She then sees the cannon in between her blade and rens. She then looked nervous.

Ren: You always want to bring a gun to a sword fight. He shot another ball of red energy at her at point blank range. Taking her down as she fell to the floor.

 **Riser's knights eliminated**

 **Rias's queen eliminated.** Ren heard that announcement that time and sees akaeno was out. now he was mad. He looks to see kiba in bad shape like he could hardly stand. He walks over to him and ask.

Ren: Kiba you ok.

Kiba: yeah *cough* Look like i did my best. He then pasted out and disappeared

 **Rias knight eliminated.** Ren then check to see who's left in the game.

Ren: Ok all that's left is riser and his queen. Ghidorah come here. He then came by ren to hear him. "Find the queen and take her down." he roared and response and flew away to find her. Ren then looks at the main school building to see fire and red energy all over the sky. "that must be where riser and rias are better get going."

Ravel: Hey stop. He was stopped when he heard risers sister speak.

Ravel: You won't be able to win my brother is a phoenix he can heal from any wound and he's strong.

Ren: I see. he then points his sword right at her neck. He then looks at her with a serious mad look. "Your brother has hurt the people i care about when i see him i will unleash all of my ruthless aggression on him. If i were you i would resign before i unleash it on you. She was now scared out of her mind.

Ravel: OK ok i'll resign.

 **Riser's bishop resigned**

Ren: Good. He then headed towards where they were flew their leaving ravel in question.

Ravel: What is he no dragon should have that much power in him.

 _On top of the school building_

Rias and riser where now having a battle of magic against each other asia kept healing rias whenever she took damage.

Riser: Come now rias do we really have to play along to this game. Just surrender and this will be all over and nobody will get hurt.

Rias: Fuck you! She shot red energy at him but he dodge it as he grew flamed wings on his back.

Riser: Such a pity good bye rias. He then threw a large fireball at her. "I win" Then in a slash the fireball was gone to reveal ren right in front of rias and asia with his sword pointing the air.

Rias and asia: Ren

Ren: Sorry about the delay. He then looks at riser with a mad look "Now i'm going to pluck some wings." he then flew up to riser's height in the air.

Riser: So your still in this riser is disappointed.

Ren: i told you i'll be the one who'll destroy you and i keep my word even against my enemy.

Riser: Lets see how you fare. He gusted his flaming wings to fire out multiple shots of fire at ren. Ren used his own wings as a shield to block them. Ren then fired shots from his cannon but riser was able to dodge them. But in quick succession ren moved with fast speed ren used his sword to slash off one of his wings. But thanks to his healing riser grew his wing back. "You see the blood of the phoenix runs through my veins no matter what you do you can't hurt me."

Ren: I see. Riser then see's ren glow blue his mouth then formed the blue fire. Ren then shoot his atomic breath right at riser. which engulfed one of his wings. He was in pain but when he wasn't looking ren threw his sword and impaled riser down to ground level. Riser then cough up blood and ren came down to him. "Looks like you lost riser what do you have to say in your defeat."

Riser: i always have a plan if my original one dose not go well. Ren didn't understand what he meant until he heard it.

 **Rias gremory eliminated the winner is riser.** Ren could not believe it he looks up to see rias falling in the air as she was attacked by his queen.

Ren: Rias! He flew up and grabbed her bridal style. She opens her eyes faintly. "Rias i'm sorry i should have been more aware around you." She then putted her hand on the side of his face as she was crying.

Rias: Its ok ren you did your best. You stayed strong for me. Those words echoed in his mind remembering his mother said the same thing to him when he was little. She then disappeared leaving riser's queen in smirk.

Yunbella: Oh poor dragon lost his precious game. Ren then looked at her with fury.

Ren: HOW DARE YOU! He shoot a blast from his cannon but she disappeared. "Where did she-" With a swift chop to his neck he was knocked unconscious and was picked up by grayfia.

 _Ren's home_

Ren woke up to see he was back in his room. He remembered what happend and was now furious.

Ren: Damn that riser now he'll pay. Then a magic circle appeared in his room to reveal grayfia.

Grayfia: Sorry for the intrusion but you were out of control.

Ren: Why are you here.

Grayfia: To hand you this. She hands him an invitation to their wedding. "Also sir zechs says that if you want to save my sister then raid the place.

Ren: What if i was already planning on doing that.

Grayfia: Then do what you can. She then left in a magic circle. Ren got up and putted the invitation down on the ground which open up a portal to the underworld. Ghidorah nudged on his shoulder telling him that he is sorry.

Ren: Its ok big guy did your best now i want you to stay here to keep asia safe ok. He nodded as ren spurted his wings and went into the portal.

 _Underworld the wedding._

"you look good in that wedding dress rias" She was now wearing an all white wedding dress.

Rias: I look like i want die again.

Riser: Come now is that anyway my wife should behave in a manner.

Rias: What do you want riser.

Riser: I just wanted to see how my wife looks after my victory.

Rias: Your lucky riser.

Riser: And why is that my sweet rias.

Rias: If that didn't happen ren would have been the one to win. With a mad look he stormed out of the place. At the reception everybody was enjoying their time all except for rias's group.

Akaeno: Well its a wedding might as well enjoy it.

Kiba: Its still not fair.

Koneko: We'll just have to wait and see what happens. The riser then made a toast.

Riser: Ladies and gentlemen i would like to introduce you from my victory my wife rias gremory. She appeared right next to him from a red magic circle. Everybody in the room clapped. "Is their anyone who this should not happen i guess not."

SKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKKK! Everybody heard the earth shattering roar. Then ren came in and kicked the doors off the hinges sending them flying. As he walked towards riser he caught a mixture of talk from everybody in the room. "Is that the red dragon emperor." "Didn't know he look like that." he ended up at the front of the room facing riser.

Rias: Ren

Riser: How dare you who invited you here. "Why i did." Right next to rias was a man who had her red hair. "My lord sir zechs what is the meaning of this."

Sir zechs: Well after seeing the red dragons emperors amazing performents and seeing how you were about to lose that game riser i decide to give him a rematch.

Riser: Sir zechs you can't be serious.

Sir zechs: I'm its his decision tell me red dragon emperor do you accept.

Ren: I'll accept under two conditions. One if i win rias no longer has to be forced into marriage.

Sir zechs: Very well and the second.

Ren: I face riser and his queen. They could not believe his decision

Sir zechs: Very well riser do you accept.

Riser: If he is so eager to lose again. Then i accept.

Sir zechs: Excellent the dragon vs phoenix.

 _The arena._

Everybody now stood in the stands as they were about to watch ren fight riser. Rias and her group could not help but worry. Ren was now on the field facing against riser and his queen.

Yunbella: So will be over soon my lord.

Riser: Keep your guard up there's no telling what this dragon can do. Ren then looked at his boosted gear.

Ren: Ready Ddraig

 **Ddraig: Ready** As the sound for the fight to begin ren was covered in a green glow **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.** Ren then had on a suit of armor (We all know what it looks like so i don't have to explain) Everybody was surprised on what he was able to do.

Rias: He's able to do balance breaker.

Akaeno: He's still full of surprises. Ren stood down both riser and his queen as he breathed like a wild animal. Yunbella then flew up into the air and fired energy shots at ren. All he did was stood his ground. After the smoke cleared ren stood their unscathed by the assault.

Yunbella: Not even a scratch.

Ren: SKREEEEONNNGGKK! He roared like a beast and grown out his new red dragon wings and flew up to where she was and punched her in the face with lighting fast speed. He then pulled out the cannon from before and charged it. "This is for hurting my friends!. **DRAGON CANNON"** He fired a powerful blast of energy at her and she screamed before it hit her. It made a big explosion before it settled and she landed on the ground unconscious. Riser now felt worried. Ren landed on the ground and pointed a finger at riser. "Your next riser!"

Riser: Well do you still think this will be fair the only reason that you win is because you had balance breaker.

Ren: Your right that's why. He was then covered in the green light again and had his armor removed. "I'm not using balance breaker."

Riser: You must be an idiot. without that armor you can't beat me. He then threw a large fire ball at ren.

Rias: No! It was about to hit him until it was gone and a golden powder appeared in the air. Everybody didn't now what this stuff was but they question it.

Akaeno: What is all of this.

Kiba: Is ren doing this.

Koneko: We'll see. Ren then started to let out nuclear pulse surges out of his body. Then he was covered in a red explosion everyone had to cover their eyes from the red light. As the light dyed down every saw what happend to ren. For the first time in his life riser was scared. Ren now had bright orange spots on his chest, lower body, Shoulder, legs and on his back. When he opened his eyes they glowed a brighter orange and the white turned red and his pupils turned to that of a dragon.

 **Insert godzilla unleashed theme.**

Ren: This is how i'll fight you. This is my burning mode.

Riser: But how theirs no way you can be this strong this is insane.

Ren: Like i said before i'll be the one who will destroy you. Or are you afraid of me. In a panic riser tried to fly away. But ren was too fast and got in front of him with his all red wings and blocked his escape. Riser threw a punch at him but when it connected he felt his entire arm burning.

Riser: Owwwww. How can this be i'm a phoenix how can i be burned.

Ren: Guessing your not as strong as you told yourself. Ren then punched him right in the gut then uppercut him in the face and then putted hit two fist together and brought him down on his back making him crash all the way to the ground. Everybody could not believe the power ren had.

Rias: His strength is insane. Riser then got up from all the damage he sustained and ren landed on the ground a few feet away from him.

Riser: Just what THE HELL ARE YOU!

Ren: Haven't you figure it out. I'm a dragon and I'm a monster now HEAR ME ROAR! SKREEEEONNNGGKKKKKKKKKK. Everybody had to cover their ears to that sound. That is until sir zechs recognized that sound.

Sir zechs: that roar I've heard it somewhere before. Riser struggled to get away. But ren was not going to let that happend his back now glowed red and formed a red fire around his mouth. He then fired his red spiral ray at riser but he moved out of the way but the blast going through the columns of the arena it destroyed it easily it then continued on like a ray of red light. It then stopped and ren looked at riser panicking in fear by his presence. Ren then picked him up by his collar and said to him.

Ren: Now you listen to me riser if i ever see you around rias ever again. I will at stop at nothing until i hunt you down like a wild animal and rip you apart do you understand me.

Riser: Y-y-y-yes sir. You won't see riser ever again.

Ren: Good. He then dropped him to the floor still shaking in his boots. Then sir zechs realized something.

Sir zechs: There is no doubt about it he is his son the god of destruction godzilla. Ren looked to find rias in the crowd. he flew up to where she was and putted his hand out to her.

Ren: Well rias i won do you want to come with me or stay in that dress. Rias then cried tears of joy and smiled and said.

Rias: Yes ren yes. He picked her up bridal style and looked at the others.

Ren: We'll so you guys back at home.

Akaeno: Have fun you too.

Kiba: Don't keep us waiting.

Koneko: See ya. He then looks to rias and says.

Ren: Hold on tight.

Rias: Ok He then flew way up into the air and went thought the portal and just like that they were back at the real world. He was now flying through the sky with rias in his arms. Rias could not help but stare at the glowing orange spots on his body. The ren thought of something.

Ren: Well since the groom was not going to do it i might as well.

Rias: Do wh- She was interrupted when he kissed her. Rias was surprised that he did this but she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. " _He feels so warm._ They then broke apart the kiss.

Ren: How was that. Rias was now speechless about the kiss.

Rias: Its felt pretty good.

Ren: Good. He then kissed her again and as they did they flew off into the night with that the orange on his body settled returning to his natural grey

 _The next day_

Ren was walking rias and asia hoe from school when he got to his house he noticed more box's out front again.

Ren: More boxes rias.

Rias: Yep i'm moving in with you. Then ren gained a blush.

Ren: Wait what? She then hugged him.

Rias: That why i can more around you everyday. Then asia hugged him too again.

Ren: Asia.

Asia: i want to be around ren too. They ended up again in a tug of war for him again.

Rias: He saved me asia so i should repay him.

Asia: He saved me too and i should repay him as well.

Ren: Do i still get any say in this.

Rias and asia: No. They continued their tug of war and from ren's window ghidroah was laughing at it. That is how the first part of this story ends.

 **Now its tradition that high school DxD has it own serve of fan service so i'm having mine a little differently. So we have a famous japanese anime a famous global icon and now how about a song that people of heard around the world and every does know this song. Ladies and gentleman i give you the girls of high school DxD in Pokemon outfits and ren singing the Pokemon theme song enjoy.**

On this stage their were the girls rias was dressed up as a charmander, Akaeno a pikachu, Asia as a evee and koneko as a meowth and came out ren wearing the signature hat and as the music plays ren started to sing the song come one everybody join in. The girls started to dance along with the song.

Ren: wanna be the very best, Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, To train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me I know its my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you (Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right There's no better team Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me I know its my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you (Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all

Ren, rias, akaeno, asia, koneko: POKEMON!

 **Well that makes the end of the first story arc for this story arc will write the rest of it when i get back i just wanted to make sure you guys are satisfied with what i have here. Also yes burning mode is a thing in this story and as well as the group discovering ren's linage. Also you will see alot of cool things on what i did in this story like instead of dress break i put fucking cannon mode. Ghidroah you'll see more of him and with the ending i did well i wanted to try it it was on my mind and i could not stop it so any way tell me whta you guys think and i'll see you guys when i get back from Spain peace**


	12. devils be devils

_Kuoh japan ren's home_

It was another morning after showing his domanice in battle agaiinst riser. Ren wanted to rest for a little while. Ren was asleep in his bed until he felt a certain soft feeling on his chest. He woke up to see rias coming out under the covers laying on top of him with no clothes on which got him to blush.

Rias: Good morning ren.

Ren: Morning rias. What are you doing in my bed.

Rias: You looked like you could have use some company on this big bed so i've decided to slip in and lay right next to you.

Ren: With no clothes?

Rias: you know i sleep better with no clothes.

Ren: yeah of course i do. He turned his head away not trying to peek at her body. Then rias asked him somthing.

Rias: Ren can i ask you something.

Ren: what is it

Rias: do you like my breasts. Ren's whole face turned red from her asking that.

Ren: well they look uh? nice and soft.

Rias: well for you i'll let you touch them. Ren then imagined having steam coming out his ears from what she just said.

Ren: Wait? really i don't want to be some kind of perv to you.

Rias: Its fine your a very sweet and kind person so i think you should get an reward. Ren thought about having his scaly harden skin hands touching her big and soft breasts just thinking about it got his heart racing.

Ren: Well ok i never really touched a womens breast before so i would not know what to do. She then grabbed his left hand.

Rias: Its ok i'll lead you. She brought his hand close to her breast ren's heart was racing and face all red. his hand was about to touch her breast until they heard kncoking on his door.

Asia: *knock* *knock* Ren are you awake. Hearing asia now made ren nervous.

Ren: Asia.

Rias: I forgot about asia. She then walked into the room.

Asia: Ren are you going to- Her face turned red when she saw rias naked right on top of him with his hand close to her breast.

Ren: Asia this is not what it seems.

Asia: Ren why are you trying to touch her breasts.

Ren: Well um. i uh was.

Rias: You dont have to worry asia. She then leaned her body on top of his. "I was just comforting ren figured he could the company and i asked him if he wanted to touch my breasts and he said he would."

Asia: Ren did you say that.

Ren: Wait a minute i didn't know she was in here till earlier. She just caught me by surprise.

Rias: Clearly ren likes being around me his heart was racing when he was about to touch me..

Asia: I won't be left out anymore. She took off her clothes and 30 mintues later ren had a naked asia and rias on both of his sides sleeping.

Ren: How the hell did i get into this sitauation. He then hears laughing he looks next to him to see ghidorah laughing with all three of his heads at ren's situation. "What are you laughting at" He then went back to sleep.

 _1 hour later_

Rias: we'll see you later ren.

Asia: wish us luck.

Ren: Have a good day at school you two. They both left his home and as soon as they were out of sight ren closed the door and relaxed. "These girls are gonna be the death of me by the way their acting." He walks to the living room to see ghidorah playing with rassei. "At least these guys are normal dragons don't get jealous." He then felt a sharp pain in his left arm. "Ow why does my arm hurt." the dragons then looked at him with worry at his pain. "Its fine guys i think i just need some rest thats all and if that dosen't work i'll go talk to rias." He then walked upstairs and went to sleep leaving the dragons in worry.

 _couple hours later_

Ren was walking towards the school he still felt the pain in his arm and he could not stand it.

Ren: OW this pain really hurts what is wrong with my arm. He made it to the research club and walked inside. When he walked to the meeting room he heard the shower turn off. He looked to see that it was akaeno had just stepped out of the shower with nothing but a short white robe that was wet a little bit. Ren then turned his head so he didn't look at her. "Akaeno i'm sorry i didn't know that you were here."

Akaeno: its fine guess i must've caught you by surpise.

Ren: yeah you did. He then felt the pain in his arm again. "OW goddamit."

Akaeno: Whats wrong ren

Ren: I just been having this pain in my arm. She then looked at his arm and see's the the spot where the gem on his gear would glow.

Akaeno: Its looks like your having a build up of magic power in your left arm if there's too much then it will cause you pain.

Ren: Ok then how do i get ride of it. She then grabbed his hand and got him to sit as she kneeled down.

Akaeno: You need to try to relive it some way and i know how. She then started to lick his fingers which ren nervous and with a blush on his face for what she's doing.

Ren: Akaeno what are you doing.

Akaeno: I'm just reliveing you of some of the magic power you have build up you don't mind do you. He could not help it having her lick his finger was weird but for some reason it felt good to him.

Ren: I guess i don't mind as long as i don't feel this pain anymore.

Akaeno: Good now don't worry i'm almost done. She then started to suck on his fingers ren could not help but moan to her doing that. After 2 minutes she stopped. "Thats it ren that magic build up is gone." Ren's face was still red.

Ren: Thanks akaeno. He was about to leave until she asked him.

Akaeno: Ren can i ask you something.

Ren: What is it?

Akaeno: have you thought about things that you would do to a girl.

Ren: What kind of things?

Akaeno: perverted things. Ren just panicked to her response.

Ren: What no i would never do something like that to a girl even if i was forced to.

Akaeno: I see so not anything.

Ren: Well actually even if she wanted me to i would not know what to do. I never really been around girls most of my life aside from you guys. Akaeno then had a seductive smile and said.

Akaeno: I see i guess i should help you then.

Ren: Uh help me with what?

Akaeno: Why helping you discover your sexuality of course (Oh god) Ren then had his whole face red.

Ren: Its ok akaeno really you dont need to hlep me with that

Akaeno: no no ren you need to know what your sexualtiy needs of you how can you ever satify a women if she ever needs it. Ren then thought about this morning with rias and how the other night how she asked to take her virginty.

Ren: Well i guess thats fine.

Akaeno: Good now close your eyes.

Ren: Why?

Akaeno: I want you to imagine what would be your ideal way with a women now close them.

Ren: Ok. He closed his eyes and listed to akaeno.

Akaeno: Now since your a dragon that means your a beast of nature and whatever you desire you get. Now imagine your self in a forest you seek out your next prey. Then as you were running you found a girl who as lost her way and was now lost in your forest. You approch here and see her beauty her long hair, her large breasts and her school outfit that she had on. You let out a growl at her tellig her that you ruled this part of the woods. She beggs for safety but you would not want that you claw at her toring off her clothes leaving her only in her bra and panties. Ren's heart then started to race. "You tackle her to the ground she looks at you and see's your bright orange eyes. whatever she saw in those eyes she just could not say no. He then started to imagine that the girl was akaeno and his heart rate was faster. " You put one hand on her breast and you heard a small moan from her. Then you kissed her right on the lips and then trailed down to her neck as she felt your warm breath made her squrim. You then take off her bra to reveal her bare breasts to you and then you used your tail to take off her underwear." Akaeno then started to feel hot as she kept telling ren about his fanstasy. " Then you putted your mouth over her breast and started to suck on it. You heard a gasp from her as you did that." Akeano then putted one of her hands between her legs as she was thinking of the next part. "Then you put one of your hands down right between her legs. She felt like she was in heaven for what you are doing to her. you then asked her to take her virginty. as she heard you she said yes." Ren could not control how fast his heart was racing." Now you pull out your manhood. you look at her seeing her face as she want you to be the one who takes her virginty then as it went you-

Ren: SKREEONGK!. He opened his eyes to have them glow bright orange he then tackled akaeno to the ground when she opened her eyes she looked to see ren was out of breath and was behaving like an animal he had his hands pinning her arms down. Akaeno had blush on her face then said.

Akaeno: It looks like i get to be the one in your little thought huh ren.

Ren: skreeongk. As he hollored like an animal as is eyes still glowed orange and slight red

Akaeno: Then you could do whatever you want to me. He nodded and started kissing her on her neck which left akaeno moaning out his name. "Oh ren" He stopped and looked at her robe and undid the knot closeing it. He then lifted the robe to see her large breasts looking like as she was already turned on as they were hard already. He then used his tongue to lick around her nipple teasing her. "don't tease me ren" He listened and started to suck on her breast. "OH REN" she shouted as ren kept going he was about to go in more but things always come to an end.

Rias: Ren what are you doing! Ren's eyes stopped glowing and saw rias by the door. He then looks to see he had akaeno's breast in his mouth which left him in a panick.

Ren: Rias i uh this is not what is looks like.

Rias: Really it looked like you were in the middle of sucking akaeno's breast. He then got up

Ren: Ok wait you don't understand. There was arm pain and finger sucking and and discovering my sexuality and and. He looked at rias to see he was getting no where. "I'm sorry i'll just show myself out." He then left the room to let rias talk to akaeno.

Rias: Akaeno what did you do

Akaeno: I just letted his sexuality run wild.

Rias: I told you he was mine.

Akaeno: well next time try to be more direct with him other wise the next time i'm alone with him i don't know what might happen. Rias then just stormed out of the place leaving akaeno to think about ren "What an animal my king was" She then licked her finger and went to get changed.

 _After school a few hours later._

After a little bit later in the day ren heard kncoking on his door. *Knock* *knock*

Ren: I'm coming. He opens the door to see everybody which left him to ask besides rias and asia why are they here. "Hey guys uh not that i enjoy company but why are you guys here."

Rias: The research club was having some cleaning done in the building so i suggested we have our ususal club meeting here. You don't mind do you.

Ren: Uh sure come in i guess. He lets them walk in. ren is still in question if rias was still mad at him. When akaeno came by him and gave him a seductive smile he just looked away. "Well might as well make some food."

Kiba: Ren where's ghidorah ususally you can't miss him

Ren: He's out back playing with rassei.

Asia: What are they doing.

Ren: I'll show you. He leads them out back for them to see a large bundles of hay speard out across the then see rassei head peek up from the hay.

Rias: You got them hay.

Ren: Yeah i just figured they would want something to play in. Then one of ghidorahs heads pops up next to rassei in his mouth he was holding a shoe.

Asia: Is that my shoe. Ren looks to see that it was her shoe as the another head popped up next to that one hodling another shoe.

Ren: Hey ghidorah drop the shoes. Ghidorah just shoke his heads no. "Drop it" He then just went deeper into the hay. "oh no get back here" He then went into the hay after him everybody else could not help but laugh.

Koneko: Did he really just go in after him just to get a shoe.

Kiba: Well we can say he is determined.

Asia: Ren you don't need chase him i'll just get new shoes. They then saw a little bit of rustleing in their. Ren then just popped his head.

Ren: Its ok asia i almost got him. He went back under to get the shoes from him.

Rias: He is very determined. He then came back out of the hay.

Ren: I got it and honsetly that was kind of fun. He then puts the shoes on the ground. "Here you go asia sorry about that."

Asia: Its ok.

Ren: Now then how about i make some food for everybody.

Rias: That would be very nice.

Kiba: I can go for some food.

Koneko: Ditto.

Ren: Ok just tell me what you guys want and i'll try to make it.. They all nodded and went back inside.

 _Few hours later_

They were now having their usually club meeting in ren's room why because it was the biggest room. Rias was going over who had the most contracts done.

Rias: Ok first things first we'll look over who has succesfully got the most contracts of this months. The one who has the most is akaeno who ended up having 40 contracts done.

Akaeno: I did my best

Rias: Next up is kiba who got up about 30 contracts.

Kiba: I did not do too bad.

Rias: Next is koneko who has 15

Koneko: Yay. Saying that with least of excitement.

Rias: Then we have asia our newest member who had a good number of 5 contracts. They all clapped for her.

Ren: Nice job asia.

Asia: Thank you.

Rias: Then we have ren who has zero contracts. He then layed down on the floor pouting. "Come on ren theirs no need to pout."

Ren: hey its not my fault that people are weird (Preach)

Rias: Sorry ren you still need to try to get contracts otherwise you won't make it in the underworld.

Ren: I get it its just that what am i suppose to do with the client.

Akaeno: What do you mean?

Ren: I mean what am i suppose to do when i'm in a room with someone who i don't know. Enertain them

Rias: Thats one of the things you have to do for them if they request it.

Ren: I get that but i can't walk into a room with out someone screaming oh my god what the hell is that thing. Right at my face as i walk in.

Kiba: Well most clients like to discuss their hobbies with you.

Rias: Excatly. Cilents ask us if we have anything to share with them. Do you have anything that might seem likeable to them.

Ren: Well not really anything that i know of. He then remebers his childhood the 2 years on his home then he heard singing. "Music"

Asia: What? He then stood back up from where he was sitting.

Ren: When i was little my mother always use to sing to me when i was down or when i can't sleep and everytime i heard her i have always like to hear singing or music whenever its around me.

Rias: Thats good some clients will have a thing for music.

Ren: Ok thats a start. They all thought of hearing ren's story of music so they had to ask him.

Koneko: Can you sing. Ren just looked up with a blush on his face.

Ren: What? No i mean uh um.

Akeano: Someone looks a little flustered.

Ren: Its just that i'm a little shy about it.

Rias: Thats a first ren the red dragon emperor shy about something.

Ren: Hey hey. They all just laugh. A little bit later everybody left for the night. Ren went up to his room and went straight to bed. As he was about to fall asleep rias came out under the covers laying next to him.

Rias: Looks like somebody is ready for bed.

Ren: Yeah i'm a little tired are you still mad at me for early with akaeno.

Rias: I was but i figured i would make you do something that will make me feel better. He didn't like where this was going.

Ren: What would that be.

Rias: Sing me a song.

Ren: Wait? What.

Rias: You said your mom used to sing to you. You also said you can sing so i want you to sing me did not want to argue and he didn't want rias to stay mad at him for what he did so he did.

Ren: *sigh* Fine if i sing you one song will that satitfiy you.

Rias: Yes just one song.

Ren: Alright. He then took in a deep breath and remebered one of the songs that his mother sang to him. (I do not own these songs)

* * *

Ren: Come stop your crying it'll be alright just take my hand hold it tight I will protect you from all around you i will be here don't you cry. Rias then heard it his singing voice this was the first time him singing and he was amazing it was like for somebody who looks like he does he has a amazing singing voice. Her eyes then started to fall asleep. "For one so strong you seem so strong. My arms will hold keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken i will be here don't you cry. And like that rias fell into a deep sleep. "Now she's asleep now i can get some sleep." Before he closed his eyes he heard rias mumble a few words.

Rias: Thank. you. Ren. He then had a smiled on his face and closed his eyes and said.

Ren: Your welcome. He went to sleep to enjoy his slumber. As for two figures in white hoods had entered the town.

 **Ok discclammer i wrote this chapter on my tablet and i'm still in spain where there is no internet for me. This will be the only chapter i post while i'm spain. Right now i'm six hours ahead from where i'm usually from. For this chapter i figure that people might want to see something perveted from ren because this is highschool DxD perveted and sexy stuff happens all the time. And we're getting to the next arc in the story so i hope to progress more into it so it would mean longer chapters then i'm used to. As for the song thats how its going and yes ren has a sining voice and for the reason why he dosen't show it is because he is the son of FRICKING Godzilla Thats why people usually scream in terror and run before they hear him out. Also to some people i have been laying out godzilla movie refence's all over this story from past chapters to now so any ways this will be the only chapter i will be posting from spain i only have 1 week left so i won't be long so i will see you guys back in the states.**


	13. A knights dilemma

_The next night (I'm back bitches)_

Ren was flying in the air to his next contract since he has none he has to try and make up for it with also getting over the events that happend yesterday.

Ren: What the hell was up with me yesterday.

 **Ddraig: Which part the almost getting laid or the singing.**

Ren: Both.

 **Ddraig: Whats the matter then.**

Ren: I don't know what came over me with akaeno. My heart was just racing she kept telling me about being a beast of nature and she was my prey. Then i just snapped and almost did something with her.

 **Ddraig: You did end up sucking her breast.**

Ren: I wasn't in control, I didn't know what i was doing. It was like i was just acting like an animal.

 **Ddraig: I see.**

Ren: What?

 **Ddraig: Since your a dragon your instincts were telling you to take her. But on your fathers side i don't know your mostly calm around everybody else. It could also be that the more you hang around with the girls the more your desire to take them kicks in.**

Ren: So basically what your saying is that i might end up turning into a sexual predator (The animal kind not the human kind) the more i hang around rias and them.

 **Ddraig: Pretty much.**

Ren: Oh great. He says sarcastically. He flies towards a big apartment building where his client is suppose to be on one of the top floors. "Well this looks like the place." He lands on the ground and sneaks inside because he does not want to attract any unwanted attention. He avoided the elevator and took the stairs up after 5 flights of stairs he made it up to the right floor. He walks down the hall to the 3 door. He knocks on it. When the door opened he saw a man that looked like in his thirty's with brown and black hair with a robe on. He was about to speak until ren said. "Before you saw anything sir let me just say, Yes i look like this, Yes i walked up 5 flights of stairs to avoid being seen, Yes i flew here with my own two wings so before you start freaking out let it be known that i'am here to make a contract thats it. The man did not say a word except. "Uh alright." Now ren was confused.

Ren: Wait your not freaking out "Nope." The man said. "No telling get the hell away from me you freak" "look man i had a little bit to drink before you came here so really i don't care about what you look like your here to make a contract then thats fine." "Uh ok then?" "Come inside." Ren walk inside his apartment building to see he has a lot of stuff. "Do you drink?" He asked ren. "No i usually try to avoid alcohol and i can't get drunk so no." "Damn that sad." He said in pity to him. Ren just stood in amazement with the stuff he had. "Ok you have a lot of stuff in here sir." "Oh i'm a collector of a kind if i see something i like i got to have it." "I see." "So mister devil you got any stories you like to share" "i think i got a couple." Ren said.

 _30 minutes later._

Client: Hahahahahaha. He was just laughing at the story ren told him. "Okok so let me get this straight. Your father was in a fight with this weird bug guy and for the hell of it he balanced himself on his tail to do what did you call it?"

Ren: *Sigh* Gravity defying dropkick. The man just straight up laughed.

Client: Ah man thats funny. Ren look at the time and noticed it was getting late.

Ren: I'm sorry but it looks like i got to go.

Client: Sure no problem but don't you still need payment.

Ren: Yeah your right do you have any cash.

Client: Nope sorry how about my soul will that work.

Ren: Uh sorry buddy i'm not that kind of monster.

Client: How about that painting. Ren then looks at the painting with how it looks he thought it was a famous painting.

Ren: Sure i guess that'll work. He then takes the painting off the wall and was about to leave until the client stopped him.

Client: Wait you don't have a way to contact me if i call you up again do you.

Ren: Yeah i'm sorry about that.

Client: Hold on for a sec. The man left to search his apartment when he came back he handed ren a cell phone. (Flip phone not an iphone because japan)

Ren: What is this?

Client: Its a cell phone why you never seen one before.

Ren: This is a cell phone!

Client: I'm guessing thats a no. Ren just looked at the phone with amazement. "So if i ever want to ask you to come back here again i'll call you."

Ren: Huh? Yeah yeah of course. He closed the door as ren left the building holding on to his newly acquired cell phone and the painting. He flew back up to the sky heading his way home until he had a communication magic circle appear on his ear.

Rias: Ren can you hear me.

Ren: Loud and clear rias whats up.

Rias: We have a stray devil we need to get ready of. Can you meet us somewhere.

Ren: Sure be their in a moment. The magic circle vanished and ren has the scent and he is on his way to meet everyone. After he founded the place and landed right on the ground and met up with everyone.

Ren: Whats up everybody.

Rias: Somebody's a little happy did meeting with the client go well.

Ren: A little bit the guy was a little bit drunk but was still cooperative. I got this painting and a cell phone.

Akaeno: Why did he give you cell phone?

Ren: I don't know guess he liked giving stuff away.

Rias: Well the stray is inside this factory be on your guard.

Ren: We'll do. He sets the painting up against the side of the wall. Then they all entered the building. Ren looked at kiba and noticed that he was looking down for some reason. "Hey kiba." He didn't hear him call him. "Kiba."

Kiba: Huh? What.

Ren: You ok?

Kiba: I'm fine just have alot on my mind.

Ren: Alright. Ren wasn't too sure about his attitude.

Rias: Get ready everyone. They all looked to see another stray devil basically another half naked spider women thing emerge from the shadows. The stray jumped right at the group but everybody scattered to dodge it.

Ren: Asia stay behind me.

Asia: Ok. Akaeno was the first to fight back she shot three bolts of lighting at it stunning it. Koneko then charged at it punching it in the stomach. When the stray looked at her it brought her sharp claws down at her but koneko was able to dodge them. When everybody was focused on the battle kiba paid no attention.

Rias: Kiba.

Kiba: Oh sorry rias. He brought out his sword and went into the fray. As koneko kept dodging the strays attacks. Kiba leaped up to bring down a sword strike but the stray was aware of him in the air and knocked him down. The stray went back after koneko. Koneko Jumped up to punch her in the face. But it caught her mid flight. The stray had koneko in her arms she opened up her mouth to eat her until. *Chomp* The stray screamed in pain and dropped koneko. it looks to see ren biting down on her back with his teeth. The stray tried to shake him off but with no avail. Ren then bite down even harder getting the stray down on the ground bleeding.

Ren: Kiba your up. He tells kiba to finish it. But it looked like that he wasn't listening. "Kiba!" The stray had an opening it reached with its legs and threw ren off its back having ren lading into a wall. It then see's asia all alone and makes way for here.

Koneko: Kiba!. They got his attention and heads over to block a strike from the stray protecting asia. As kiba kept up his guard akaeno and rias shot it with both lighting and red energy. After the smoke cleared the stray fell to the ground. and then to ashes. Ren got up from his crash landing and looked to that the stray was dead. He then looks over at kiba. Ren knew somehow that something was bothering him. They all then made it outside the factory with kiba's dilemma rias asked him.

Rias: Kiba what was with you back their.

Kiba: I'm sorry rias i was just out of it.

Rias: What is wrong.

Kiba: Nothing i just need to be alone for a while. He walks away leaving them in question until ren stopped him right in front of him. "Move ren."

Ren: Not until you tell me whats your deal.

Kiba: Its doesn't concern you. he walked past him until ren grabbed him by his arm.

Ren: Keep telling that to yourself but remember that you almost cast somebody their own life tonight just because you were not fucking focused. He letted go of his arm.

Kiba: Ren the reason is because i will no matter what i will destroy Excalibur. He then walked away from everybody. Ren was a little silent while everybody else was worried as he walked with everybody else back home.

 _Ren's home._

Ren was setting up the table for dinner when rias walked in.

Rias: Your making dinner tonight.

Ren: Why not i live here so do you and asia might as well feed you guys as well.

Rias: Still your the man well not technically a man but still you should let me and asia cook for you.

Ren: Its alright i can handle it. Ren then thought about kiba's deal and attitude earlier and wanted to ask rias. "Hey rias rias can i ask you something."

Rias: What is it.

Ren: Kiba said that he wants to destroy Excalibur any idea what he meant.

Rias: I do. Ren kiba did not had a good child hood growing up. In he was younger kiba and a group of other kids were selected to be apart of the holy sword project.

Ren: Holy sword project?

Rias: Yes its a program from the church to see what right individuals to see if they can wield Excalibur.

Ren: Kiba was part of the church for this.

Rias: He was. His entire group of kids that he was with failed to meet the criteria to wield Excalibur so the church had them executed.

Ren: I see so kiba was the only survivor out of that group.

Rias: He was i found him out in the snow like he was about to die until i took him into my peerage and since then all he wanted to do was find and destroy Excalibur.

Ren: Revenge is what the wants.

Rias: Yes i don't know how you can understand his pain ren.

Ren: Well the whole experimenting on children thing i can understand from him.

Rias: What do you mean?

Ren: When i was little my mom took me out to the market one day. Then this strange man in a suit asked my mom to hand me over to him for government experiments. He said no and flew away and took me with her then well.

Rias: What happend.

Ren: All i remember from that day was this beam of orange light and the next thing i knew i saw my mother laying down on the ground dead.

Rias: I'm sorry ren.

Ren: Its alright but that day is what gave me the nightmares. I thought about it and i said to myself could i have done something to save her that day and i looked at it and i said to myself i was only a kid what was i suppose to do.

Rias: Ren

Ren: I don't know i just felt like i could have- He stopped talking as rias got up and hugged him. He wasn't expecting it.

Rias: Ren not everybody has good life just so don't beat yourself up on what happened.

Ren: Thank you rias. He hugged her back.

Asia: Uh ren? They both looked to see asia and ghidorah by the door.

Ren: Oh come on. They ended up fighting over him before dinner calmed them down. As this story unfolds even further we will learn the past of the king's son and soon they will all know what a god can do in a fight.

 **WOOOOOOOOO! its good to be back had a good time but no internet. Anyway lets get some stuff out of the way. first why did i give ren a cell phone well for the gag reason so he can get selfies of akaeno and rias in a bikini. No thats just it the only reason why he got the cell phone. Second for how i'm proceeding and how i'm thinking of in this story is that it will go from a harem to a main pairing why its because for me pairing is something i like to see. Don't get me wrong a harem story is good its just that when i watch a anime harem i look to see the main protagonist kiss a girl and interrupted the next second and i'm like COME ON and the pairing is rias why because 2 reasons. 1 for my OC ren he likes girls who have a certain unique quality (Red hair) 2. rias gremory waifu for liafu. Also i have been thinking after i get this story done i might make a godzilla fanfiction story on how he meet blue ren's mother and how ren was born ask me what you want to see. Also some people might ask what dragon is blue. Well if you ever seen the blue eyes shining dragon from yugioh then thats her because i got to thinking what would happen if that powerful dragon and godzilla the king of the monsters made a child together. So anyway like and favorite we're one away from ten followers on this story and thank you guys for supporting it.**


	14. Knights and a dragon

_The next day_

Ren: _Man i felt like that was a long night of sleep._ When ren woke up he tried to get up from his bed but when he looked on both of his sides he see's both asia one side and rias on the other and both were naked which left ren with red on his face. " _These girls are going to kill me one day i just know it."_

 _An hour later._

Ren: Have fun at school you two.

Rias: See ya ren

Asia: We'll be back soon. Ren waved to the two leaving and once they out of sight he closed the door. When he walked into the living room he sees rassei and ghidorah still asleep. Rassei was laying on top of ghidorah's stomach.

Ren: How is it that when ever i see these two laying down it makes me even tired. He then see's the green glow on his left arm. "Whats up Ddraig."

 **Ddraig: We need to talk.**

Ren: What is it about.

 **Ddraig: Ren when the time comes i want you to be ready to fight in the white one appears.**

Ren: The white one?

 **Ddraig: Albion the vanishing dragon he is the dragon I've had many battles with that's why me and him go every generation fighting each other with a new host for our power.**

Ren: I see so your worried about me.

 **Ddraig: I'am but i have no doubt you'll be able to overcome him. You are the kings son after all.**

Ren: Yeah i know well don't worry Ddraig when he appears I'll be ready against who ever his partner is.

 **Ddraig: This is what i like about you always confident till the better end.**

Ren: Damn right.

 _Few hours later_

Ren then left his home to walk towards the school when he walked their he went right inside the occult research club once inside he saw a very worried rias sitting at her desk.

Ren: Whats wrong rias still worried about kiba.

Rias: Yes he didn't show up to school today

Ren: I bet he'll turn up he knows better.

Rias: I hope so.

Ren: Whats happens if he doesn't come back.

Rias: He will be marked as a stray thats what i don't want to happen thats why i'm worried. Now ren had a worried look.

Ren: Ok how about i go look for- He was interrupted when akeno came in with sona and her queen.

Akeno: Rias they would like to speak to you its important.

Rias: What is the problem sona.

Sona: I know this is a bad time rias but this morning i saw two holy sword users in front of the school. They said they wanted to speak with you. Ren was about to say something but rias grabbed hi arm and stopped him. He calmed down and letted her speak.

Rias: What did they say sona.

Sona: They said they will be back tomorrow to speak with you.

Rias: I see thanks for telling me. Sona nodded and left with her queen leaving rias to think about this situation.

Ren: What are you thinking rias.

Rias: i don't know i'm still worried about kiba.

Akeno: I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later.

Rias: I hope so. Ren is it alright you walk asia home i need some time to myself.

Ren: Sure whatever you need. Like that he left the room

 _Few hours later_

It was night and ren was walking asia home for her safety

Asia: Are you ok ren you seem worried.

Ren: Nah i'm fine just got alot on my mind thats all.

Asia: Ok um? Their is something i want to ask you.

Ren: What is it.

Asia: Everybody wants to go do karaoke this weekend and i was wondering if you wanted to go.

Ren: I don't know.

Asia: But you have a great voice. Ren's face then turned red from embarrassment.

Ren: W-when did you hear me sing.

Asia: Couple of nights ago when you sang rias to sleep. Ren then just had his head down in shame.

Ren: I'm so embarrassed.

Asia: Why you have an amazing voice.

Ren: You uh? think so.

Asia: Of course ren even for what you look like inside of you is an amazing voice very few people have that.

Ren: Thank you asia. He then brought his head back up. "You wanna know something asia."

Asia: What?

Ren: Every time my mother singed amazing things happen. She then hugged him.

Asia: Ren all i know is that your amazing for what you've done for me. He then smiled and hugged her right back.

Ren: Thank you asia.

 _The next day._

Ren and asia were walking towards the school it was later in the day they wanted to know how the meeting with the holy knights is going.

Ren: Asia when we walk in stay behind me.

Asia: Ok. they got to the occult research club and walked inside. Once they walked into the room they saw rias along with two other girls one with pig tails as her hair style and the other was a girl with blue hair with a streak of green. They both had a white robe on them and one of them looked like they had a holy sword strung to her back. They all three looked at him, Rias was relived while the other two were surprised.

Ren: Sorry for the interrupting rias.

Rias: Its fine ren these two are the holy knights irina shidou and xenovia.

Ren: Uh? Hi

Irina: Whoa so your the monster everybody's been talking about.

Ren: Well i guess news about me gets around fast.

Xenovia: Its does. Ren then looked at her. She had a very upset look on her face. "But what we're here for does not concern you."

Ren: Fine then i won't speak just observe. They then putted their attention towards rias.

Xenovia: Do you understand our agreement miss gremory.

Rias: Yes as along as you search for the stolen holy swords we won't interfere with your mission. The holy knights then stood up getting ready to leave. As they were about to leave they noticed asia and asked

Xenovia: Are you asia argento.

Asia: Yes.

Irina: Oh your that girl that the church excommunicated for saving a devil. Asia was getting upset for them talking about her past. Which made ren mad.

Xenovia: Asia why did you become a devil did you lose your faith in god.

Asia: No no i haven't. She was now in tears. "I still try to pry to god even though that i'm a devil."

Xenovia: I see then please allow me to exorcise you right here asia

Asia: What?! Ren then had his eyes widen and was getting furious.

Xenovia: Asia if you still believe in god then let us free you from being a devil.

Irina: Let the lords light shine on you. Xenovia brought her sword up ready to strike. Asia closed her eyes waiting for it. Then she brought her blade down then

*Slash* Asia opened her eyes to see ren right in front of her as he grabbed xenovia's sword.

Ren: No she doesn't deserve this.

Xenovia: This does not concern you. She brought her sword up for another strike when she brought it down ren got out transcendence from his back and blocked the sword strike and pushed her back.

Ren: I said no!

Irina: We're just trying to help asia.

Ren: By killing her. No thats not how this works. You don't even know asia, you don't know what she wants, you don't know what she's been through.

Asia: Ren.

Xenovia: Are you questioning our ways on how we handle non believers.

Ren: Maybe I'm.

Xenovia: Then prove it since your also a swordsmen fight against us. "i accept." Everybody heard the new voice and looked by the door to see kiba standing by the door.

Rias: Kiba why are you here.

Kiba: i heard that two holy sword users are here and like i said before i will destroy Excalibur.

Xenovia: Then i guess both of you will have to challenge us to see if you have what it takes against Excalibur.

Kiba/ren: Fine. They all went outside. Rias and them were watching as ren and kiba were on the left side in front of the occult research club while xenovia and irina were on the right.

Irina: Xenovia are you sure you want to do this.

Xenovia: yes they question the act of god for that they will pay for it. They both took off their robes to be wearing gear (What do you call what they wear here).

Ren: Kiba you ok.

Kiba: I'm fine just waiting to get my revenge.

Ren: Stay focused here man we need to- Kiba then straight up charge in right at him with his sword. "dammit! kiba." He went straight after xenovia both her and irina jumped out of the way but he still want after her.

Irina: Xenovia look out. She heard her friend as kiba came close to striking her until she was able to block with her sword.

Xenovia: Don't worry irina i'm alright.

Kiba: You won't be when i'm done. They both then started to clash blades with each other.

Ren: Dumb ass he's not thinking straight better go help. He was about to help until he was tripped onto the ground. *Thud* "Ow what the hell just happend." He looked by his foot to see a white whip was around his ankle. It retract ren's eyes followed it back to irina's hand. "i thought you holy sword user's had swords.

Irina: We do this is Excalibur mimic. It can be a sword or a whip good for tripping bums like you. Ren then got back up.

Ren: Well looks like i have to deal with you first.

Irina: Bring it. she said with a smile. Ren then made straight for her. She used Excalibur Mimic's whip form to hit him but he was quicker then before and was able to dodge them. When he got close he raised his sword up and irina made it back into a sword again and they clash with their blades. Back with kiba's fight he was already almost out of breath. He kept trying to get a good strike on Xenovia but she kept dodging.

Kiba: i will have my revenge. That made Xenovia a little mad. When kiba went for another strike she blocked it with her sword and when she broke the collision between blades and picked him and when he was staggered she brought down her sword for another strike. Kiba had barely time to block it and was pushed down due to the impact. He was now down on the ground defeated by the thing he wanted to destroy.

Xenovia: Your revenge has nothing to do with us. Ren looked at it and saw kiba go down.

Ren: Kiba. He was about to head for him to help but irina used her swords whip form to grab his arm.

Irina: Gotcha. Xenovia looked over to see irina still fighting ren.

Xenovia: Only one more. She then ran straight towards them. Ren saw her coming and had to get of of this situation.

Ren: Dammit i got to get moving.

Irina: Good luck Excalibur mimic whip is indestructible you won't be able to break it. Ren then looked back xenovia charging she was getting ready to swing her sword at him. Ren had an idea.

Ren: You said indestructible right.

Irina: Yeah?

Ren: Good. Ren switched having transcendence to his left hand and used his open right hand to grab the whip and swing irina around.

irina: Uh oh. She then started to swing her around her until Xenovia came close and used irina to hit Xenovia. "Watch out Xenovia." She saw her friend and both ending up crashing into one another. ren had Excalibur mimic leave his hand. When the two holy sword user's got up they both looked at ren.

Xenovia: Still think you can win.

Ren: Well its not the first time i gotten into a situation like this.

Xenovia: Your suppose to be a swordsmen but your also a dragon what can of honor do you have when using that sword.

Ren: Well thats true a swordsmen always have honor when using their blades but for me i don't have any. Everybody had a look of interest. "You see I'm an animal part dragon and the other part more animal then ever. Thats why instead of honor i have pride."

Xenovia: i see then you have no right to using that sword. She charged at him colliding the blades he lost his grip and xenovia got transcendence up it other air and landed on the ground. "irina hurry up and grab it."

Irina: Ok. She went to his sword and tired to pull it out of the ground. Everybody had a worried look. Xenovia kept ren at bay. irina tired to take the sword out of the ground but she couldn't "Xenovia i can't lift it."

Xenovia: What do you mean.

Irina: Its like stuck to the ground.

Ren: Well their are a couple of things you should learn about my sword. he kicked xenovia away from him. He reached his hand out and transcendence came out of the ground and back into his hand. (Thor style). " First thing you should know is that the only person who can use this sword is me and only me." "Next you said that i have no right using this sword well one thing that makes this sword special to me is that this sword contains the will of a dragon in it. Everybody now had a surprised look on their face on the blades story.

Rias: The will of a dragon.

Akaeno: Why didn't he tell us.

Xenovia: Why should we care about it. Ren then had tears on his eyes and everybody saw it.

Ren: Because besides the will the soul of the dragon is also in here and that dragon was MY MOTHER!. He slammed his sword down onto the ground and released a shock wave of blue energy right towards them. They didn't see it coming and they both landed flat on the ground then they saw ren slowly walking towards them. "The day that she died she turned into this sword and ever since that day i carried this thing around ever since and now you're telling me i have no right to wield this blade i should kill you both right here. He brought his sword up ready to strike them both.

Rias: Ren stop

Akaeno: Don't do it.

Asia: Please. Xenovia and irina thought they would face death. Until ren seethed this sword back into the tattoo form on his back which left them confused.

Ren: But i have my own morals when it comes to fighting. I followed the rules both of you are down on the ground that means I've won so now you can leave. They both got back up and grabbed their swords.

Xenovia: Your right but why didn't you kill us. He turned around to walk back to the others.

Ren: I have a policy for killing.

Irina: And whats that? He then looked back at them.

Ren: Not to harm cute girls. Both of them now had a blush on their face as for rias and them well they were upset by his comment.

Xenovia: Well thank you ren we'll be leaving come on irina.

Irina: Ok. They left the place as the sun was about to set. Ren looks over to see everybody was going to towards kiba.

Rias: Are you alright kiba. He didn't say anything. he got up and walked away.

Kiba: I have to go.

Akaeno: Kiba wait. He walked away from the group only to be stopped by ren who was in front of him. When he looked at him ren punched him in the face and sended him back to the ground.

Rias: Ren what was that for.

Ren: Knocking some sense into him. He then see's kiba get back up.

Kiba: Let me guess your mad.

Ren: Yeah i'am.

Kiba: Its like i said this does not concern you.

Ren: I might not be a concern with your revenge trip. But are you happy with it.

Kiba: What are you talking about.

Ren: Are you happy with almost getting people close to you killed, are you happy with almost getting killed yourself. Do you think that the kids you left to die are happy with you. That got kiba angry and pulled out a sword right at ren.

Kiba: Don't you dare talk about them.

Ren: Kiba if you keep going down on this path you'll only lose yourself.

Kiba: WHAT ABOUT YOU! You said that your mother was killed and even you wanted to kill the person who did it so tell me this ren why didn't you. Ren had no response. "Tell me now ren. tell me TELL ME!"

Ren: BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T WANT IT! Everybody now had a look of worry for ren. " I have always thought about finding the bastard that killed her. But she told me never let these vengeful thought cloud your mind otherwise you lose who you are."

Rias: Ren. They all now had a sad look except for kiba who still had his sword up against him.

Kiba: Ren move.

Ren: No strike me if you want it still won't convince me to move. Kiba was now mad he brought his sword and slashed ren at down his chest. Their was now a cut on his upper body which now started to bleed. Kiba was already out of breath so he only had enough for one sword swing. So he just walked past him with his decision made as it seemed ren walked back to the others.

Rias: Ren are you ok.

Ren: I'm fine.

Akaeno: Aren't you going to stop him.

Ren: No he's made his choice. If he wants to walk this path let him.

Asia: Your hurt. She looks at the scar on his chest.

Ren: Its fine. I'm going home.

Rias: Wait. With that he flew away ignoring them. They all looked at him with a sad look.

Akaeno: In that sword is the soul of his mother.

Asia: Why didn't he tell us about it.

Rias: He just wants to keep things to himself. Koneko looked at the direction kiba walked off to and was worried. As for ren as he was flying he stared at his sword and look at the center of it right at the center of the hilt was this all white glow. All it did was made him cry about the day he lost his mother.

 **Wow emotional am i right. Any way thank you guys for enjoying the story so fair we got up to ten follower on this story which is crazy for me. When i started doing this I didn't think that i would get people to enjoy what i wrote but that changed pretty quickly. And for the background on ren yes its tragic. Also the harem will stay but i'm keeping the main paring a thing. With the harem i'll end up adding xenovia because 1 why would i not and 2 she is also one of the girls who ren has a thing for which is uniqueness to them (Blue hair with the green streak) Anyway than you guys for enjoying an emotional chapter peace. And if you see another new story i made don't worry**


	15. Knights or dragon enemy or friends

_The next day_

Ren woke up the next day and noticed their was nobody with him in his bed. Sure he was relived but he was wondered why didn't asia or rias came into the bed with him.

Ren: Guess they must've already went off to school. He looks at the time to already being close to noon. He gets out of bed and felt the scar on his chest from yesterday. Kiba slashed him right across his chest leaving it their. He walks downstairs to make himself some food. He looks into the living room to see rassei sleeping right on top of a sleeping ghidorah. "At least these two make the most of their life." He then felt the gem on his left hand glow.

 **Ddraig: You alright?**

Ren: I'm fine why wouldn't i be.

 **Ddraig: Considering what happend yesterday and how you told everybody about what happend to your mother.**

Ren: Its fine if people want to know me then they should start keeping their distance,

 **Ddraig: Why don't you tell them the truth who you really are.**

Ren: Ddraig what am i suppose to say to them. My father is a god of destruction and I'm his son which makes me into a god myself.

 **Ddraig: What are you afraid of then. I'm sure they'll understand.**

Ren: *sigh* Ddraig I'm afraid of what they'll think of me once they know. As of now they see me as this monster who just showed up out of the blue because i meet a certain red haired girl a long time ago and what do i tell rias for the past ten years she has been all i have been thinking about and i waited 10 years just to see her again when i was grown what is she going to think when i tell her who my father is.

 **Ddraig: Calm down. Don't stress yourself.**

Ren: Sorry its just that I'm Afraid of rejection i just don't want to lose the people close to me right now.

 **Ddraig: I understand.**

Ren: I do plan on telling them Ddraig i just need the right time.

 **Ddraig: If you say so.** The glow on his arm died down and ren went to his usually business. Ghidorah came by him and wanted him to pet him.

Ren: I'm alright big guy I just need some time thats all. Go back to sleep. Ghidorah nodded and layed back down right near rassei.

 _2 hours later_

Ren was now headed towards the school he wanted to make sure everybody was ok. He saw some students out in the yard doing exercise's He walked right by them and went by the research club. Out by the front of the place he saw koneko sitting on the steps. She looks to see ren come towards her.

Ren: Hey koneko

Koneko: Hey. ren noticed that something was up with her so he sat down right next to her.

Ren: Ok whats wrong.

Koneko: Nothing.

Ren: Koneko I can tell if your lying so tell me whats wrong. She then said what was her problem.

Koneko: I'm worried about kiba. Ren then just went from a happy expersion to an upset one.

Ren: Let him be if he wants to do this alone then so be it.

Koneko: I thinkg we should help him

Ren: Why he said he wants to do this alone if he wants to die then let him die. dosen't matter to me anymore. Koneko then stood up and faced him .

Koneko: Ren what he said yesterday he didn't mean it. Its just that he went throught alot from being apart of the holy sword project to losing his friends. What would you do in his situation. Ren then remebered the day before he lost his mom how strange men wanted to study him to see what makes him unique, what makes him special.

Ren: Well if i was in his shoes my pride or honor or whatever knights have would not let me ask for help. Koneko then looked saddend. "But." She looked back up at him with what he said next. " I would probably still would want some help with whatever i need it. So i say" He then stood up from the steps. "We might as well help the guy." He then felt koneko hug him so he huged her back.

Koneko: Thank you ren you really are a kind person.

Ren: Well don't thank me yet. I know its gonna take more then me, you and kiba to find those holy swords and even we ask those two holy swordswomen for help we still would need some extra hands. They both then heard talking. They look over to the school ground to see sanji looking at the girls. Then both ren and koneko said to each other.

Ren/koneko: He'll work. Ren walked over to him and grabbed him and putted him over his shoulder as he and koneko left the school grounds.

Sanji: Hey let me go you ass.

Ren: Sorry can't need you for a sec.

Sanji: What do you need me for?

 _In town a little bit later in the afternoon._

Sanji: Hell no. He said to ren and koneko as they walked the streets of town.

Koneko: Come on sanji.

Sanji: Koneko You'll know what will happen once rias and sona finds out what we're doing. You guys are lucky rias is reasonable but sona when shes mad there is no settling with her. I'm out yoy guys are on your own. He was about to walk away until ren grabbed him by his collar.

Ren: You listen to me I may not be human but even i know for a fact that helping people out is the right thing to do in this case thats whats your gonna be doing because if not forget what sona might do to you and focus what i would do to you if you piss me off. He letted off a angry growl at him.

Sanji: Ok sorry sorry I'll help won't happen again.

Ren: Good not if i was a holy sword user where would i be. He looked around the street and building looking at where they would be at until koneko poked him on the shoulder.

Koneko: Isn't that them over their. They look to see Xenovia and irina with bells in their hands with a sign saying _please feed the children of god._

Xenovia: Please help us.

Irina: Give pity on us.

Ren: Yep thats them. He walks over to them ad they noticed him coming to them. "And i thought i was a bum." They both were alarmed by his presence.

Xenovia: What do you want. Then both of their stomachs growled.

Ren: Well i was going to buy you guys food but i guess children of god don't deserve that do they. He turned around until irina stopped him.

Irina: Wait wait wait wait. She got down on her hands and knees. "Please I'm sorry for calling you a bum we're starving please."

Ren: Ok alright you didn't have to get on your hands and knees you know that right. She then blushed as he got back up from the ground.

 _At a resturant_

Both xenovia and irina were chowing down on almost every food they got from the place. Leaveing a sweat drop on the rest of them.

Sanji: Wow for girls they sure are hungry.

Ren: Yeah well i told them they can get whatever they want so their goes a little bit of some money i had saved up. Xenovia then stopped eating to talk to ren.

Xenovia: Tell me. Why are you doing this for us.

Ren: Straight to the point well alright. Well i was hoping if you wanted some help destroying those holy swords that were stolen.

Irina: Why do you want to help us. She said that as her mouth was full.

Ren: Well first off don't talk with your mouth full and second i basciacally owe you guys for yesterday and I'm sorry for the way i acted i was just going throught alot on my mind. Everybody was a little taken back by his words which left xenovia to say.

Xenovia: Well i guess finding the swords would be a big job for just the two of us we will accept your help.

Ren: Thank you.

Irina: What about your friend kiba.

Ren: Oh him he's coming along i do want to try to help him to so if you two don't mind. They both nodded in agreement.

Xenovia: Just so as long he stays focused on what we're doing we'll accept his help too.

Ren: Thank you.

Sanji: How did i get myself dragged into this. said in despression as they all left the resturant. A few hours has passed and ren and koneko and sanji were in an alleyway where they meet up with kiba.

Kiba: What are you two doing here.

Koneko: We're to help you so you won't get killed. He then looked at ren.

Kiba: I thought you were going to let me walk this path alone ren.

Ren: Well i was until i thought of something or should i say koneko got me thinking about something.

Kiba: And whats that?

Ren: Its that no matter how stubborn your friends are even if they don't admit it but you always got to have their back when they need it.

Kiba: But why did you guys bring sanji.

Ren/koneko: He's liabiltiy.

Sanji: Wait say what? KIba just laughed by that.

Kiba: Thanks guys i mean it so whats the plan.

Ren: I know you don'y like it but we asked for xenovia for help. If you want to find excalibur they are your best bet.

Kiba: Alright then i guess we should meet up with them.

Ren: Yeah they're waiting for us we'll wait until night to start searching. They all left the alley way sanji was going the other way until ren pulled him back to their direction.

 _Night time_

Ren and the others were at where xenovia and irina were staying (They did not say where so i don't know ) They all were putting on the long cloaks that they wore.

Ren: Well didn't think it would take me this long to put on another cloak to hide myself again.

Sanji: I guess your used to this sort of thing.

Ren: If you ran your life as much as i have you would know. Thye all putted on their cloaks.

Xenovia: Alright you four go on ahead me and irina will catch up with you.

Ren: Alright lets get going. They were aboud to leave unti lxenovia stopped ren to talk to him.

Xenovia: Wait red dragon emperor. He turned around to listen. "I mean ren. I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Ren: For what?

Xenovia: For insulting your mother i didn't know her fate so i was very arragant please accept my apolgy. Ren was a little taken back by what she said.

Ren: Its alright thank you. She accepted her fate when she had me as her son but that didn't stop her from being a good mother to me.

Xenovia: I didn't know please forgive me.

Ren: Is that all you wanted to say to me is to say sorry.

Xenovia: No thats not it. I also wanted to tell you that the white one has awakend. That made ren worried and his blood boil.

Ren: Thanks for the heads up we'll see ou two later. He elft to join the rest as the thought of his opponent of the vanshing dragon now clouded his mind.

 _In the woods outside of town._

Ren, kiba, koneko and sanji were out in the woods finding out where freed was at.

Kiba: Ren are you sure your going the right way.

Ren: A dragons nose dosen't lie we're going in the right direction.

Sanji: God i hope so. They followed ren until they foudn the place where they fought the stray devil from the other night.

Freed: Well look wah tthe trash brought in. They all look up to see freed on top of the building with an excalibur sword in hand.

Kiba: Freed.

Freed: So the knight came back for a rematch huh. Everybody else removed their cloaks with no sense in hiding now. Freed then looked at ren with anger. "You your the dragon who punched me in the fucking face."

Ren Hey freed whats up got anymore insane.

Freed: Bite me. With him destracted kiba made his move and jumped up with his sword and tried to strike him but freed was able to block him. "Aren't you foregtting what happend last time you got your ass whipped." He jumped away and with a dash of insane speed and dashed right at kiba. He didn;t see where he would strike due to his movement. Then freed was in the air bringing down his sword for a strike. "Say goodbye" Kiba thought was a gonner until

*Clang* He looked to see ren standing right in front of him with transendence in hand blocking him.

Ren: Well the diffrence this time is he's not alone. He then was able to push him back. "He got us watching his back"

Kiba: Thanks ren.

Ren: Don't mention it. They both then stood their ground with sword in hand ready to fight.

Freed: Ha you two don't have a chance this excalibure piece grants the user with fast speed so you guys won't be able to hit me.

Ren: I see so what if someone was able to hold you down in place.

Freed: WHat are you talking abo- His foot was then grabbed by a wire. "What the hell!" He looks to see where the wire was coming from and looks to see the wire is coming from sanji's sacred gear.

Sanji: I got him you two have at him.

Ren: Thanks sanji **BOOST.** Ren got his boosted gear out and was now ready to fight. "You ready for this kiba."

Kiba: You bet I'am. They both charged at freed with both swords and started swining. Freed was able to block their attacks each time they swung but since he wa stuck he could not fight back. H tried to brake the cable but he was not succeful.

Free: Dammit why is this sword against me. "Maybe you've over stepped ypur boundries freed." Everybody heard the new voice as they looked to see an older man comeing out of the place.

Ren: Kiba do you know who that is.

Kiba: That is valper Galilei. He said that with an angry look.

Freed: What the hell old man I'm getting my ass handed here.

Valper: Just concretrait freed and you'll be able to win. He focued his thought and free's sword then glowed a yellow aura.

Free: This more like it. He was able to cut off the cable conncetied to sanji with that he started to move around again both ren and kiba tried to keep track but his advanced movement speed they could not keep up.

Kiba: This isn't good.

Ren: You think!

Freed: Time to die. He brought his sword down rigth on ren until.

*Clang* They looked to see that this time Xenovia came at the right time to block it with her sword. Then irina came bt right behind.

Irina: Sorry that we're late.

Xenovia: Are you alright.

Ren: Yeah just peachy. Freed then had a look of worry and so did valper.

Valper: Looks like the odds are not in your favor mr freed we might as well make our exit.

Freed: Good idea old man. He threw a flash bomb down on the ground which blinded everbody. When the light ended valper and freed were no where to be seen.

Kiba: Dammit!

Ren: Don't worry they could not of gone far.

Xenovia: He's right we'll go on ahead. Both her irina and kiba went ahead while ren checked on sanji and koneko.

Ren: You guys alright.

Koneko: We're fine.

Ren: Now what are we going to do about.

Rias: Going to do about what. They all turned around to see rias and akano and sona come out of a magic circle.

Sanji: Oh crap.

Sona: Sanji care to explain what you been doing. He walks over to her.

Sanji: Hey i had no part of this ren forced me threaten me even.

Sona: Even so but you will still reveic punshiment 1,000 spankings.

Sanji: 1,000!? Sona was angry with sanji.

Rias: So care to explain which of you two came up with this idea. Koneko then stepped forward.

Koneko: Rias it was

Ren: It was me. He stepped right in front of her. "I came up with the idea to help kiba i asked koneko to come along and did forced sanji to come along.

Sanji: The hell you did!

Ren: So if your going to punish some one then punish me. I take full resonseablitiy.

Rias: Koneko is that true. She looked at ren then back at rias.

Koneko: Yes rias it was ren's idea.

Rias: alright then as for you ren your punshiment is well i really don't know.

Ren: Wait what really?

Rias: Well i can't spank you your tail is in the way.

Akano: And to the fact she proably can't put you over her knee.

Rias: So i don't know what punishment to give you. Ren then looked at his tail then gulped. "Can't belive i'm about to do this." He putted his tail right in front of rias.

Ren: You can just step on my tail as hard as you can.

Rias: But won't that really hurt you?

Ren: Its will but its the price i have to pay.

Sanji: I'll do it.

Sona: No you won't. Rias then looked at his charocoal colored tail.

Rias: any warnings before i do this.

Ren: Yeah everybody cover your ears once he steps on it I'm going to roar very loudliy in pain so it might shatter your eardrums so please. Everybody listned and they all covered their ears.

Rias: Ok here goes. *SMASH* Ren then felt the pain and then well. SKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKK!

 _A little bit later_

Ren and rias were walking home as ren rubbed his tail.

Rias: You know you didn't have to do that.

Ren: Yeah well thats what i get for not listening.

Rias: I thought you could not feel pain but why in your tail did you feel it.

Ren: Well my father kinda gave me a hard lesson when he was teaching me.

Rias: What do you mean?

Ren: Well whenever i screw up he would step on my tail.

Rias: He what!?

Ren: Yeah my mom said the same thing.

Rias: Was he abusive.

Rem: What? No god no. He was bascially a normal father sure he had some quarks but he meant well.

Rias: I see tell me ren what was he like.

Ren: Well he wasn't human theirs that. Always sleepy.

Rias: Then what was he then. Ren then looked down and kept walking. Rias then stopped. "Ren" He looked back to answer her. "Is their something yor not telling me"

Ren: Rias i will tell you about my family one day please trust me. Rias did not know what to think.

Rias: Ok i trust you. They then continued to walk back home. Once they got their they were greeted by asia leaving ren's face red.

Asia: Hey guys. She was wearing nothing but an white apron.

Ren: Asia what are you wearing.

Asia: I found this down by the basement.

Rias: I want to try on too. She went inside to go find one.

Ren: Asia why are you wearing that.

Asia: Well friend of mine told me that this will get more attention from you.

Ren: Yeah it's getting my attention alright i got to- She then hugged him.

Asia: I also wanted to say thank you for defending me.

Ren: Your welcome. He hugged her back but tried his hardest not to grope her ass. " _Don't do it ren don't do it your better than this."_

Rias: Well ren what do you think. They both look to see rias wearing a heart apron as with asia he was wearing nothing under it.

Asia: You look amazing rias.

Rias: Thank you asia.

*Thud* They both heard that to see ren fainted right on the floor with a happy look on his face and blood running from his nose. They both checked to see if he was alright while in his mind he was thinking.

Ren: _The son of the king of the monsters was defeated by an apron what has this world come to._

 **Way to keep your cool ren anyway sorry for the delay my computer is in the shop getting fix so I'm doign this on my tablet which takes longer. Now i'm going to put a chapter in my new story monster tail next so to let you guys know I'm moving from what story i upload a new chapter too so it will take time. Also to the guy who said their was a problem saying ren can't use the sacred gear i would agree with you until i thought of a certain thing that happend in season two where azazel a full on fallen angel used a sacred gear fafnir the dragon of greed. so since a fallen angel can use it so can a dragon godzilla hybrid. also i might put some sexual content into some of these chapter so I'm warning you if you can't handle it so anyway thanks for being patient And I'll see you guys later peace check out monster tail with the new chapter I'll load up soon.**


	16. ren's secret revealed

_The next day_

After putting the image of rias in an apron with no clothes on in his head. Ren still kept his focus on today. After awaking up he already made his way towards the school.

Ren: That is definitely an image that probably won't ever leave my head. But hey I'm ok so yeah i'm ok.

 **Ddraig: Says the monster who fainted yesterday due to seeing a pretty girl in an apron.**

Ren: Hey shut up it caught me off guard thats all.

 **Ddraig: Sorry i thought it was funny. Kinda makes me wonder how did your mother satisfy Godzilla's needs.**

Ren: Ok lets not go their before things get weird.

 **Ddraig: Alright then but let me ask you this.**

Ren: whats that Ddraig?

 **Ddraig: How strong are your feelings towards miss gremory.** He thought about for ren rias was the first ever girl to treat him normally which lead him to make friends which let them to treat him normally as well despite his appearance.

Ren: Well their pretty strong. But have you ever heard of the rate game before.

 **Ddraig: No i'm not affiliated with the things that people do these days what is it?**

Ren: Well its kinda like guys do this thing where they rate the girls by how they look and how they act. (If any of you seen she's out of my league you would know what i mean.)

 **Ddraig: I see so what would you rate the girls.**

Ren: Well i never really got involved with stuff like that but if i have to say. Koneko is a 8, Asia is also an 8, Akeno is a straight up 9, and rias *sigh* She's a perfect 10.

 **Ddraig: Where would you be on that scale.** He heard his question. Ren then stepped into a puddle by accident and saw his reflection in the water his monster look and dragon scaly charcoal like skin looking at himself made him a little depress

Ren: I'm like a 0. someone like me doesn't deserve a girl like any of them especially rias.

 **Ddraig: You know you don't have to bring down the mood.**

Ren: Sorry a force of habit i guess. Anyway lets keep going to the school. A few minute later he arrived at the school. He walked towards the occult research club. He was about to open the door. Until asia bursted out of the door.

Asia: Ren you need to hurry.

Ren: Whats wrong asia.

Asia: Something bad has happened to irina. That made ren a little nervous.

 _Woods outside of_ town.

As the red magic circle appeared ren along with rias and them along with sona and her queen made it to where they needed to be. As they looked they saw irina badly wounded on the ground.

Ren: Oh my god irina. They all rushed over to her to see if she was alright. "is she alive." Sona's queen checked to see if she was. "She is but barely."

Asia: What happend to her. Ren looked around her arm and noticed that her Excalibur mimic is gone.

Ren: They took her sword too.

Rias: And so sign of kiba or xenovia either.

Akeno: We can't just leave her here.

Sona: Don't worry we'll take her back to the school for her to heal up lets go. "Yes sona" Her queen responded. She picked up irina off the ground and summoned a magic circle before they left irina said something.

Irina: R-r-r-ren. He heard her and looked at her.

Ren: Yeah I'm here tell me what do you need irina. She was now crying.

Irina: Please protect xenovia. Those were the last words she said before she fell unconscious.

Ren: I promise. Sona's queen left through the circle and closed it behind her. "Ah what a touching moment." They all heard the voice as they turned around they saw freed emerge from a tree.

Freed: But i hate that sob story crap.

Rias: What did you do to irina.

Freed: Why i played around with her thats all. She didn't put up a fight as much but at least i got her Excalibur mimic. He showed to have it around his arm. Seeing that made ren angry.

Ren: Freed your a dead man! He walked past everybody to get to freed.

Rias: Ren Wait. He didn't listen he was about to reach freed until his sense picked up danger coming. He jumped backwards and dodged a spear of light that was aiming for him Then the whole place turned into this purple void.

Freed: Sorry but i don't think my boss won't like that. They all looked up to see a fallen angle with a total of 6 wings.

Akeno: 6 wings that means its leader class. The wings opened up to see a pale skin man with a trench coat. "Well isn't this a lively group my name is kokebiel and I'm one of the leaders of the fallen angels."

Rias: We get that but why are you here. She said with a stern look.

Kokebiel: Simple i wanted to steal all of the pieces to Excalibur.

Sona: But why if you do that you go to war with lord Michael. He then just started to laugh.

Kokebiel: You see thats what i want to start another great war.

Akano: But why what would be the purpose of that

Kokebiel: Because being at peace is boring. I thought That stealing the Excalibur pieces would get Michael's attention but since he only sent two exorcists. I decided to shift my eyes on starting war on sir zechs and what better way to get his attention is through his little sister. Rias was a little nervous until ren stepped right in front of her.

Ren: Thats pathetic. Everybody heard him say that and so did kokebiel which made him a little mad.

Kokebiel: What was that.

Ren: Starting a war just because your bored is pathetic.

Kokebiel: I'll show you pathetic you brat. He threw another spear of light and ren brought out the boosted gear cannon mode and fired it at the spear. Which made an explosion. Once the smoke cleared kokebiel was gone.

Ren: Dammit where the hell did he go.

Rias: Probably towards the school.

Ren: Why would he go their?

Sona: If he wants to start a war then he would hit a place where two devil houses are at.

Akeno: Rias what are we going to do.

Rias: I don't know as much i hate to say this but i might need to ask my brother for help.

Ren: We don't need him. They all look at ren for what he said.

Akeno: What do you mean ren.

Ren: I'm going to fight him.

Asia: By yourself.

Ren: Yeah.

Rias: Ren i can't allow you to do that.

Ren: Watch me. He sprouted his wings and took off and flew towards the school.

Sona: Is this his anger i heard so much about.

Rias: Yeah it is.

Akeno: Once he's mad theirs no stopping him. As he was flying ren was having his mind in a blaze of thoughts

 **Ddraig: Ren what are you planing to do.**

Ren: The thing i'm going to do once i first lay eyes on him. Kick his ass. I might have to use that other said of me.

 **Ddraig: Are you sure they will be watching.**

Ren: As of now i don't care he hurt my friend and i made a promise to her. Even if i have to show what i really am so be it!

 **Ddraig: Then by all means show that fallen angel what happens when you mess with the king.**

Ren: Damn right.

 _Back at the school._

Back at the school sona and her peerage made a barrier around the school to prevent anyone from leaving or entering. Rias and her group along with ren who just made it. They see by the court yard that freed and valper were in the middle of a ceremony with the Excalibur pieces. Ren was about ready to fight. They see kokabiel had his own flying set above them watching them.

Rias: Ren please try to control yourself.

Ren: He's making it really hard for me the way he's just sitting their. They then heard him speak.

Kokabiel: Oh don't worry red dragon emperor you'll have your chance *Snap* With the snap of his finger. Below ren's feet multiple spears of light made a cage around ren. Rias and them were able to get out of the way.

Ren: What the hell. He tried busting through but he hardly made a dent.

Asia: Ren are you alright.

Ren: I'm alright get me out of this thing.

Rias: We got it. With another snap of his fingers kokabiel summoned 3 Cerberus beasts

Kokabiel: We would not want to spoil the main event shall we sick'em. The beast went after rias's and them. Her and akaeno flew up into the air. While koneko punched one knocking it back. One more went after asia until out of now where kiba and xenovia came and blocked the beast.

Ren: What took you two so long.

Kiba: A little delay.

Xenovia: We'll be going after valper can you handle the beast.

Ren: I would but I'm a little stuck.

Rias: Koneko see if you can help ren out.

Koneko: Ok She went over to help ren while Xenovia and kiba went over to valper and freed leaving rias and akeno to deal with the Cerberus. Koneko punched the spears making a slight dent. "Its no use. they won't break."

Asia: Ren you have to hurry rias and akeno need help.

Ren: I know i know. Then kokabiel said in a smirk.

Kokabiel: I guess this was easier then i thought who know having pets would come in handy. Ren then thought about it and had an idea.

Ren: Hey kokabiel. He looked over to see what he was saying. "Your not the only one with a three headed beast *Whistle*" He made a whistle noise. While akeno and rias where fighting the Cerberus the ground shoke and underneath one of them ghidorah popped up shooting its gravity beams at it. As it came down it was dead. Ghidorah looked over to ren. "Ok big guy take care of the other two dogs." Ghidorah roared and went straight after the other two Cerberus. Rias and akeno then made it back to ren.

Rias: Good idea calling ghidorah for help.

Ren: It was the only thing i can think of now hurry and help me out of this cage. They then got started on getting ren out. Back over to kiba and xenovia's fight. Kiba was able to achieve balance breaker which he made a holy devil and xenovia brought out a second sword know as **DURANDAL.** They were able to defeat freed and now had their eyes set on valper.

Kiba: Its over valper.

Valper: Not its far from over i need more knowledge i need- He stopped what he was saying as a spear of light stabbed him through the chest and killed him.

Kokabiel: That old man always spouting out nonsense. He jumped down from his seat and came down to the ground. "Now then let the real fun begin. Xenovia and kiba charged at him.

Rias: We got to help them.

Akeno: But rias what about ren. He then pulled out transcendence and said.

Ren: You two go i should be able to break it now. They nodded and went to help kiba and xenovia. As ren smashed his sword up against the spears. Kokabiel had xenovia and kiba had a stand still as he blocked their swords with spears of light. Rias and akeno shot both red energy and lighting at him but he flew up to dodge them. Once he was in the air he was hit by three beams of light. He turned around to see ghidroah dealt with the Cerberus.

Kokabiel: Well i guess the odd are against me. but it doesn't' matter! He shot almost 100 spears of light at all directions. Ghidorah flew up and used his body to protect rias and akaeno. Koneko and asia got behind ren's cage for cover. But kiba and xenovia used their swords to block. But xenovia lost her footing and was knocked to the ground. Ren saw this and hurried.

Ren: Come on come on. He smashed his sword at the spears until he heard a chip. Kokabiel looked at everybody around him and saw that everybody took a bit of a fall. Ghidorah was not hurt and xenovia had a hard time getting up and so did kiba.

Kokabiel: Now who to kill first. He looks around until he layed his eyes on xenovia. "If this does not get Micheal's attention then nothing will." He made a huge light spear and aimed it at Xenovia. "Now die" He threw it at her and everybody was now worried and panic.

*Clang*

Their was an explosion where the spear impacted. When xenovia opened her eyes she saw somebody right in front of them holding a white sword and wings. It was ren who protected her. Kokabiel looked at the cage and saw that it was broken.

Ren: Are you alright.

Xenovia: I'am but why did you do that after everything i said.

Ren: I made a promise to irina to protect you. She was now blushing from what he said. "Can you walk" He helped her up

Xenovia: A little. He hovered over to asia.

Ren: Asia can you help her.

Asia: I can try. He then turned around and looked at kokabiel then he said.

Ren: Rias let me handle this one by myself.

Rias: Are you sure?

Ren: Positive. Its about time i let lose on this asshole.

Rias: Alright come on akeno let help ghidorah.

Akeno: Ok rias. They both helped ghidorah down and the ground and brought him to asia. Ren then flew up into the air until he was at kokabiel's height.

Kokabiel: Aren't you being a little cocky for taking me on by yourself.

Ren: Maybe but i don't see it any other way then for me to kick your ass. He aimed transcendence right at him. In kokabiel mind he was wondering " _Where have i seen this before those eyes and that charcoal skin."_ Kokabiel then used a light spear as a sword. and both him and ren charged at each other. They were flying back and fourth at each other everyone heard a boom and boom sound as they both impacted.

Akeno: Is ren going to be alright.

Rias: Akeno I don't know lets just hope he lives through this. Back to the fight Ren and kokabiel kept exchanging blow after blow with each of their weapons. On the last collision ren kicked kokabiel right and the stomach and backed off.

Kokabiel: I admit you show promise.

Ren: What is that suppose to mean.

Kokabiel: Instead of fighting me why don't you join me. everybody heard his proposal to ren.

Kiba: He wants what?

Koneko: He can't be serious.

Ren: Why would i want to do that.

Kokabiel: Just think about it we'll be an unstoppable force. Angels and devils will cower beneath us. Ren didn't say anything as he putted transcendence back into its tattoo form on his back.

Ren: No.

Kokabiel: Why then.

Ren: Because I'm sick of people like you. Beings who just want to have a war for fun. Thinking that anyone who is weaker then you is beneath them. That is why monsters like me are here to take you down!

Kokabiel: I see then let me ask.

Ren: Ask what?

Kokabiel: What is your connection to that god of destruction. Everybody heard him and was confused.

Akeno: Rias what is he talking about.

Rias: I don't know honestly

Kiba: A god of destruction?

Kokabiel: So even the gremory family doesn't even know. Well might as well have a little story. Back during the time of the great war. When both the welsh dragon and vanishing dragon were at each other's throats. The three factions didn't know what to do about them until he appeared.

Asia: He?

Kokabiel: Amidst all of the destruction that the dragons and the factions of caused this creature's power unmatched. This beast was the reason that the great war ended and the heavenly dragons are the sacred gears are now as of today. There was only one name that everybody called this creature. This creature was called GODZILLA. lighting struck as it was heard.

Rias: A beast capable of defeating both dragons and all three factions thats insane.

Kiba: But why is he asking ren why would he know it.

Kokabiel: So tell me this red dragon emperor. What is your connection to godzilla. Ren then sighed.

Ren: You really want to know.

Kokabiel: Yes i do. Ren looks down at the worried face's of everyone he was about to reveal who he was to them.

Ren: Well guess their no more hiding it anymore.

Kokabiel: Hiding what.

Ren: You see my connection to godzilla is because that. I'm his son. Both kokabiels and everyone else's eyes widen.

Kokabiel: What?!

Everyone: WHAT? They could not just believe what ren said.

Kokabiel: Your lying theirs no way. Their was never any story's mention he had a son.

Ren: Well let me give you my back story. 18 years ago godzilla had vanished to different plane of existence where he met a dragon named blue and that was the day that the god fell in love and so did she and one day they had a child which could become one of the greatest creature's that this world as ever seen. And that child was ME! I'm a son of a god and a dragon which is why i look like this.

Kokabiel: theirs no way it can be true.

Ren: Still need proof alright then. Ren's eyes then started to glow and lightning was storming all around the place even outside the barrier. Ren was now encased in this bright red light.

Kiba: What is he doing tear the whole school apart. Then their was a explosion where ren was. Everybody covered their eyes to the dust. When the smoke cleared and the lights ended and what kokabiel saw made him regret his attack. Ren was breathing like an animal he had like before glowing orange spots over his body and on his face he grown out his snout making him a real monster.

Ren: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKK! Everybody had to cover their ears and with that mighty roar shattered the barrier. Ren then looked at kokabiel with a fire in his eyes. "Do you believe me now.

Kokabiel: No this can't be happening. He threw at another spear of light at ren. As it impacted and the smoke cleared. It didn't even faze him. "Damn you!" He was about to throw another one but ren saw it coming and charged right at him and bite down on his arm and with his strength he tore kokabiels arm off right off his body. He screamed in pain. Asia and koneko covered their eyes to his violent nature. Everybody was was speechless.

Kiba: This is.

Xenovia: His true power.

Akeno: An his true nature. Rias out of all of them was the most speechless. Kokabiel fell back to the ground and so did ren. As kokabiel struggled to get back up ren slowly walk towards him.

Kokabiel: Wait wait wait lets not get hasty now. How about we make a deal. Ren kicked him to the ground and he was now on his stomach. Ren putted on foot on his back and grabbed all six of his wings.

Ren: Their is now deal. *Rip* with his strength he tore off all of his wings. The pain that kokabiel was in now was even greater. He stood back up trying to plea him.

Kokabiel: I give you anything you ever wanted please spare me.

Ren: Sorry but when i face enemy they don't get to live! He kicked kokabiel back down to the ground and he putted one foot on his chest. And ren opened his mouth ready to fire. He was going to kill him. But he had a voice of reason.

Rias: REN STOP! He looked over to see rias and the rest of him and what he saw terrified him. He saw the frighted look on all of their faces this was something that he didn't want them to see His eyes stopped glowing and the rest of his body died down. He looked back at kokabiel as he was now unconscious due to a heart attack. Then in a flash of light ren covered his eyes as it died down he saw a armored figure picking up kokabiel. It then turned and looked at ren. "That was quite the performance you showed i heard the rumors that the red dragon emperor was a monster now it seems their were serious."

Ren: You come to take this trash away. "Yeah this fallen angel has some business with azazel but you probably should have killed him." "I'm not that kind of person or at least trying to be." "Whatever i already can assume that you know who i am." "That white dragon emperor who else." Ren said to him. "My name is vali and some day we will have our fight." He then flew off with kokabiel leaving ren's sight. Ren then turned around and looked at everyone and passed out. Everybody looked that he fell down and ran right towards him. They all came close to him.

Rias: Ren are you ok? He opened his eyes and looked at rias.

Ren: Yeah i'm fine just a little tired thats all. They all looked at him since he still had his snout.

Kiba: So this is what you really are and look like.

Ren: Yeah it is.

Asia: Why didn't you tell us.

Ren: If i did you guys would have thought differently of me.

Akeno: Ren no we wouldn't.

Ren: What?

Rias: Ren even though you kept something this big from us we still don't think of you as any different. We all care for you.

Ren: Really even after what i did to kokabiel.

Koneko: It was actually pretty rad.

Ren: Wow uh thanks. So now what?

Rias: Well we head home.

Ren: Yeah about that they're just one problem.

Xenovia: What's that?

Ren: I can't get up. Please help me. Kiba and koneko helped picked him up to his feet. He was about to fall until ghidorah Helped them carry him. "Thanks big guy." He nodded and they all continued to walk home. Akeno and rias were in the back talking.

Akeno: A god's son huh?

Rias: Its seems like it. When are you going to tell him akeno.

Akeno: Some time this week is it alright i borrow him for a little bit.

Rias: Whatever you need akeno. They all continued walking home. Now there was one question remains will the angels and devils and fallen angels see ren as a threat or a ally.

 **Ok a long chapter done. I do apologies if this chapter feels rush but people who watched the anime knows what happens in the fight son i just tried to make way some of it so we can see what you just read. So this will be while before a update this story so until then peace and thank you for reading this.**


	17. ren son of godzilla enemy or friend

_The next day weekend_

*Knock* *Knock* Asia heard knocking on the door and went to answer.

Asia: I'm coming. She opened the door to have it be xenovia. "Oh hi xenovia what uh bring you here."

Xenovia: Just came by to tell you that I'll be transferring to kuoh. Starting next week I'll be in your class.

Asia: Thats good.

Xenovia: I also came by to see how ren is doing. She had a blush on her face for worrying about him.

Asia: Oh he's alright. Right now he's still asleep.

Xenovia: I see but doesn't it bother you though.

Asia: What do you mean?

Xenovia: Ren is the son of a god in this case a god of destruction and after seeing what he did to kokebiel. I'm a little frighten to speak with him.

Asia: I know after what i saw him do. But that does not change how i think of him and how i see him.

Xenovia: What do you mean?

Asia: Even though that we just found out who ren is and even he is fighting he does become a little scary. But He does that so he can protect the people he cares for. Beneath That harden skin is a kind and gentle heart.

Xenovia: I see Is it alright that i come in and see him.

Asia: Sure. She letted xenovia in to the house. They walked upstairs and went into ren's room to see him sleeping on his stomach on the bed with the blankets over him. "Uh ren" She called his name to see him moving slowly while he was under the covers. He changed positions so he faced asia and xenovia as he stilled layed down as he got his head out of the covers.

Ren: *yawn* Yeah asia.

Asia: Xenovia came by to tell you something. He then looked at xenovia.

Ren: Hey xenovia aren't you suppose to be getting back to the church soon.

Xenovia: Well not anymore Since god is dead i feel like being with the church has no more purpose to me so i asked rias to make me a devil.

Ren: She allowed that. He said still groggy. Only to have that being answered when two devil wings appeared behind her and back into her. "Ok that answers that."

Xenovia: I also came by to thank you for protecting me it was really noble for a dragon. she then blushed. Ren then stood up from his bed.

Ren: No problem I bet irina didn't like you becoming a devil.

Xenovia: She was against it. But i told her that it was something i wanted to do for now.

Ren: Ok i guess welcome i guess. Asia where did rias go?

Asia: She said her and akeno went to do some shopping?

Ren: Ok well i might go out in a little bit so if you two want to go with with me thats fine.

Xenovia: Are you sure?

Ren: Yeah i could use the company. I be down in a minute.

Asia: Ok. She and xenovia went downstairs. While ren was thinking to himself. He felt his face and noticed that it was back to normal well without the snout.

Ren: After what i did the other day and what i'am to them and yet they don't care i guess this is what it fells like to be who you are to others and have them love you for it. *Ring* *ring* He hears his cellphone ring on his nightstand. He picked it up and flipped it open only to have a nosebleed when it was rias and akeno who sended him pictures of them in bikini's "Ok that motivated me to get out of the house." He heard another ring only to be a message from akeno. "Ren come by the shrine later today i have something to tell you. What does she have to tell me?"

 _Later that day._

After spending half the day with asia and xenovia. Ren told them to head on back home while he went to the shrine to meet akeno. He stood at the front of the place waiting for her he does have the bracelet on so people only see him as human.

Ren: Where is she.

Akeno: You made it. Ren turned around and looked to see akeno by the stairs wearing her red and white robe outfit.

Ren: I'm here What is it you wanted to tell me akeno?

Akeno: Come inside and I'll tell you. She walked up the steps and he followed her. When they reached the top to see the town shrine. Akeno slide the door open letting her and ren into the place. In the middle of the room their was a table with two cushions on opposite sides.

Ren: Wow this place looks nice.

Akeno: Have a seat ren. He sat down and noticed a cup of water in front of him and decided to take a drink from it. Akeno then sat across from him. He putted his drink down to speak.

Ren: So how come you wanted to talk to me in a place like this.

Akeno: Just for the privacy. There has been something i been meaning to tell you.

Ren: What is it? She got up and turned around and lowered her shirt. From her back One wing was a devil and the other was a black wings with feathers. Ren's eyes widen with surprise.

Akeno: Your not the only one who is half of another being. I'm part fallen angel.

Ren: Wow I was not expecting that but how come you're telling me this now?

Akeno: Because i know how much you hate fallen angels and everything they put you through and if i told you what i was then you would think of me other wise.

Ren: Akeno no i wouldn't. She looked at him with surprise. "Its true They have done things to make me upset. But i don't hate you akeno your different then them and thats what i like about you." She was then blushing when he said that.

Akeno: Thank you ren.

Ren: Now let me show you something. She didn't understand what he meant until he sprouted out his dark blue dragon wings. "You see akeno I'm part dragon and whatever my father is. When you look at me from my skin to my eyes are from him but the thing thats from my mom is my wings.

Akeno: How come.

Ren: Just look at them. She didn't know what he meant until His dark blue wings changed color to an all white color. To her they were a beautiful color.

Akeno: They look pretty.

Ren: I keep them from this color it's because they remind me of her for some reason i just never felt like looking at them. She then was sadden when she remembered when he told her about his mother's fate.

Akeno: Ren you're also not the only one who lost a mother. He then looked at her again. My father was a fallen angel and my mother was human. Kinda like you I loved being around them trying to be a normal child with loving parents. Then one day a group of exorcists wanted me. But my mother wouldn't allow that. So. She then started to cry. She died protecting me because i was a fallen angel. He saw her cry and felt sad for her as she shared his pain.

Ren: Akeno I'm i'm sorry- She rushed up to him and hugged him as she was still crying and ren was surprised by this.

Akeno: Why did they had to die ren. Why?! They didn't do anything wrong all they did was love us like how parents should love their children. Ren why does the world hate us so much why does it not want people like us to be happy. Ren heard her and felt like he knew the response.

Ren: It's because we're different. When people see something that they don't understand their choices seem to be to hate it or resent it because to them we don't belong in this world. She heard her still cry as they both sat down on the ground together as she still hugged him tight. "But that never got me down because their was something that my mother used to say.

Akeno: And what was that?

Ren: Its that you should not care what other people think of you. The person who you are now is the person you should be and nobody else. If the world sees you different then be strong and they'll see the good side in you. Akeno heard his words and took them to the heart. She stopped crying and looked at him.

Akeno: Thank you ren for being who you are to me.

Ren: Your welcome. After that they both started into each other's eyes. His bright orange meeting her violet purple. Ren noticed how cute she looked. They both then leaned closer together, closed their eyes and kissed. As they were kissing akeno then though.

Akeno: _Rias was right he feels really warm._ Ren then said to her for a moment to stop kissing.

Ren: Akeno I know the pain that you went through so please let me comfort you. Her cheeks then got red then she said.

Akeno: Yes you can. With that they went back to kissing. Akeno putted her hands on his face, ren putted his hands on her shoulders as he slide the dress down a little. They the fell to the ground with akeno first and ren on top of her. Ren's eyes started to glow and he then went to kissing her neck making her moan. Ren stopped for a second and decide to take her red pants off. He putted his hands around them and slide them off of her only to have her in a pink thong. Once he putted those aside he went back to kissing her. He then used his hands to open up her shirt to reveal her large breast looking at him. As he was kissing her, he putted on of his hands on her breast and started to fondle with it. The then stopped kissing for a sec. For ren to ask.

Ren: Akeno have you ever experienced a orgasm before. She went really red with him saying that.

Akeno: W-well not in front of somebody before.

Ren: Then He putted his other hand right in front of her crotch where her underwear is. " Let me make you experience one as i do this to you. Do you mind?

Akeno: No i don't you can do whatever you want to me. I always want to be around you ren. They both then back to kissing as he still fondled her breast and also rubbed her crotch with his other hand. He then stopped kissing her and went to sucking her breasts. He used his tongue to lick around the nipple making her moan. As he was done with that one he would move on to the other breast. With his other hand. As it kept rubbing her crotch. he then stuck her hand under her underwear and his finger inside her pussy. Akeno then felt his finger inside her. "Ren your fingers are in-inside me."

Ren: I know. He went back to sucking her breast and used his fingers to rub inside her pussy. She was moaning like crazy it was like ren knew what to do in something like this. He kept pleasuring her she could not take it anymore.

Akeno: Ren. I'm about to. about to. She then came and experience her orgasm. Her fluids then soaked up on rens fingers as he stopped sucking her breasts and smelled his fingers. He then licked his finger with her cum on them.

Ren: You taste really good akeno. How are you feeling.

Akeno: I feel a little tired.

Ren: Here you can fall asleep on my lap.

 _Outside_

Outside the shrine rias came by to check up on them as it was almost sunset.

Rias: You two ok in their. She then heard ren.

Ren: You can come in rias. She slide the door open and looked in shock to see akeno sleeping on his lap as he had his white wings around her like their were her blanket.

Rias: Uh ren what happend in-

Ren: Shhhhhhhhh. She just fell asleep. don't wake her. He looks down to see akeno sleep so peacefully. Rias looked around the room to see what was what the ordinary until.

Rias: Ren.

Ren: yeah.

Rias: Why are akeno's pants on the floor. He looked on the floor to see them.

Ren: We just had a bonding moment. I felt very sorry for her so i wanted to comfort her.

Rias: Wait you didn't.

Ren: No I didn't do it with her. I just made her feel more comfortable. Now I'm going to take her home is that ok. He then picked her up as he still had his wings around her and she moved her arms around him.

Rias: I uh guess i still need to know what happend. He then walk past her.

Ren: Don't worry about it rias everything's fine. He walked down the shrine steps to take akeno home leaving rias in question.

 _Later that night karaoke bar_

Ren along with asia as well as kiba and koneko did what they planned to do and went to a karaoke bar. They sat at a booth as they watched other people on stage.

Ren: i admit I'm glad you talked me into this asia.

Asia: Your welcome I'm still wondering why rias and akeno didn't come.

Kiba: Rias said she had some stuff to figure out and when i tried to get a hold of akeno she didn't answer.

Ren: Must be still asleep.

Koneko: Why would she be asleep?

Ren: She had a long weekend lets just enjoy the show. They didn't bother questioning it. On the stage as the performer was done the man who owned the place came up to the stage. "Ok i hope everybody enjoyed that show. Now this is the part of the night where we get one volunteer from the audience to come up here show us what you got. Do i have any volunteer's. He looked at the tables until he saw a hand go up. "I'll give it a shot." Ren said as he raised his hand. "Alright come on up to the stage." The manager said.

Kiba: Ren? You're gonna sing.

Ren: Why not I might as well give it a shot. Besides you guys might like it. He walked out of the booth then onto the stage.

Koneko: Asia can ren sing?

Asia: Well watch and you'll see. Both koneko and kiba didn't know what she meant Ren walked up on stage as the manager gave him the mic.

Ren: So this gonna be the first time I'm doing this in front of a live audience so if i suck you know who to blame. The crowd just laughed at his comment. Then the guy who plays the music says.

"So what do you want to sing sir."

Ren: Well i know here in japan that some people like to listen to some different kinds of music but where i come from we listen to songs and music from the heart. I would like to sing halfway there.

"Wow that a first ok mister uh name.

Ren: Ren.

"Here is ren singing halfway there." The music started to play and everybody started to listen. (I don't own these)

Ren: When the chips are down back against the wall got no more to give cause we give it all seems like going the distance is unrealistic but we're too far from the start.

So we take what comes and we keep on going leaning on each other's shoulders then we turn around and see we've come so far 're halfway there

We're looking good now

Nothing's gonna get in the way

We're halfway there

And looking back now

I never thought that I'd ever say

We're halfway there

We're halfway there. Everybody in the entire crowd was cheering him on as he was singing good and got the words to the song right.

Koneko: Woah!

Kiba: He can sing. Asia just watched him with amazement to his singing.

Ren: If we never flew We would never fall If the world was ours We would have it all But the life we live Isn't so simplistic You just don't get what you want So we take what comes And we keep on going Leaning on each other's shoulders Then we turn around And see we've come so far somehow We're halfway there We're looking good now Nothing's gonna get in the way We're halfway there And looking back now I never thought that I'd ever say We're halfway there We're halfway there. How are you ever gonna reach the stars If you never get off the ground And you'll always be where you are If you let life knock you down We're halfway there We're looking good now Nothing's gonna get in the way We're halfway there And looking back now I never thought that I'd ever say We're halfway there We're halfway there

We're halfway there. The song ended and the music stopped and everybody in the entire place cheered and clapped for ren's performance. To think that the son of godzilla the red dragon emperor the next king of the monsters can sing.

 **What a chapter ren you the man well not a man per say anything at least but besides the point. For the akeno thing i might have went a little sexual in that part but hey issei had opportunity's. Now ren is not a that kind of sexual guy he just comforts her in her need. And yes he does have white wings but he not going to use them or at least their color yet. and with the ending i figured i end off this chapter with a little bit of fun. Oh to the guy asking if i was going to add ophis and tiamat to the harem. Well i never seen tiamat so i can't really add her. And for ophis lets just say she is with somebody right now that a little bit of a tyrant which we will find out in the next upcoming chapters until then peace.**


	18. A monsters day at poolside

_Later that night_

Ren got a call from his client that he has been going to for the past couple of days so he left the karaoke bar and flew off to meet him to see what he wanted. Ren still felt really good after his little performance.

Ren: Man that felt so great to do. Then the gem on his arm started to glow.

 **Ddraig: Must be nice to get all of your worries off your chest**.

Ren: Yeah it does but.

 **Ddraig: But what?** Ren then remembered after the fight with kokebiel that he meet vali the presumed white dragon emperor the opponent that he will have to fight.

Ren: There's still vali to worry about or in this case for me at least.

 **Ddraig: That may be true albion is a dragon.**

Ren: What do you know about him.

 **Ddraig: Albion is not like me. Unlike the boosted gear his power is called divide divining. Which takes the power from his foes and gives it to him.**

Ren: So even if i were to fight him their a chance he might beat me if he does that.

 **Ddraig: Thats a possibility but i belive you more then capable then taking down a dragon after all you are godzilla's son.**

Ren: Yeah i know i just hope nobody else will think highly of him to me.

 **Ddraig: I... understand.**

Ren: Thank you Ddraig now lets go see what this guy wants. He continued flying to the client's apartment. He Made it to the place and walked up the stairs to the floor he remembered he was on. *Knock* *Knock* He knocked on the door to see if he would answer which he did answer the door.

"Oh hey you got my text"

Ren: I did i was in the middle of having fun before i came over here.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to ruin your fun come on inside i want to discuss something."

Ren: Uh? Ok. Ren walked into his apartment as he closed the door. Ren then sniffed the air and recognized the scent. " _Wait this scent is just like when i fought_ " He then heard wings flapping. He turned around only to have the man have 6 fallen angel wings out of his back.

"I guess by your look you know what i am. My name is azazel and I'm the leader of the fallen angels." Ren was baffled and a little angry that the leader of the fallen angels was staring at him right in the face.

Ren: Your the leader. He nodded at him. "Do you know how many of your crazy fallen angel followers tried to hurt me and my friends what is it that is stopping me from tearing you apart right here and now."

Azazel: Woah woah woah easy big boy just hear me out I'm not here to cause trouble just to talk. Ren just wanted to attack him but he know better to talk before he starts something so he calmed down.

Ren: Fine I'm listening.

Azazel: Thank you i would like to say I'm sorry for what actions my followers have caused kokebiel will be learning it the hard way as for raynare you kind of took care of that on your own.

Ren: Yeah i did. Is that all if so then I'm leaving.

Azazel: Theirs more then i want to say so listen. Ren just rolled his eyes. "This upcoming week their will be a meeting between all of the factions just letting you know about that.

Ren: What for to start another war.

Azazel: No nothing like that it will be a peace summit that way we'll avoid the conflict we might end up shedding.

Ren: Ok but i still don't understand what does this have to do with me?

Azazel: It would also be Good if the red and white dragon emperors would also be involved in the peace summit that way once your and vali's fight happens their won't be any interference.

Ren: Fine anything else.

Azazel: Their is just one more thing.

Ren: What is it.

Azazel: Old man michael and sir zechs and myself would want you to represent your father at the meeting. That made ren a little more mad. " If the son of godzilla comes to the meeting it will mean that nobody will have anything to worry-

Ren: No. He cut off azazel as he was saying.

Azazel: I'm sorry no?

Ren: Yeah no. You listen to me I'm coming to this meeting but I'm not representing him. I'm representing me and only me. If you want my dad to represent you can go ask him yourself. He walked right past azazel and went by the door.

Azazel: Do you uh? Know where he is.

Ren: Yeah try checking the bottom of the ocean. He then slammed the door shut and left.

Azazel: Well that could have gone better.

 _The next day at the school._

The next day ren told what azazel said to him to rias

Ren: Thats about all that he told me.

Rias: I can't believe that that the leader of the fallen angels has been right under my nose this whole time. Was their anything else that he said. Ren was going to say that he wanted him to represent his father but he didn't want to bring it up.

Ren: No that was all he said. So where would this peace summit take place.

Rias: Well it has to be a fully agreed decision on where it takes place. As for attending it would have to be my brother, sona's sister, lord michael and azazel.

Ren: Along with both me and vali.

Rias: Yeah theirs that but.

Ren: But what?

Rias: Ren promise me that you won't start anything with him. She had that worried look on her face.

Ren: But what if?

Rias: Please ren no matter how much he makes you mad don't start anything or destroy anything.

Ren: Ok i promise not to start anything or destroy anything.

Rias: Good. Then akeno and everybody else came into the room.

Akeno: Are you ready rias.

Rias: Yeah I'm coming. Ren was now confused.

Ren: Wait whats going on?

Rias: Oh the occult research club is in charge of cleaning the pool so.

Ren: Wait do you say pool?

Kiba: Uh yeah the school has one right by the-. In a blur He just rushed out of the place.

Akeno: I think he wants to swim.

Koneko: Yeah no joke.

 _School pool_.

Ren and everybody just looked at the slimy green water pool.

Koneko: That is gross.

Kiba: No kidding.

Ren: Eh I've swimmed in worse.

Rias: Says the monster who swam in an entire ocean.

Ren: Hey now i traveled pretty far. Any ways how long will this take.

Akeno: About a couple of hours.

Ren: No that take too long.

Xenovia: Somebody is very eager to swim.

Ren: Sorry its just its been a while since I've been in water.

Rias: Well have any ideas on how to speed this up. A light bulb appeared in rens head

Ren: yeah i got one. He stood in front of the pool. Everyone watched as what he was trying to do until they saw his back glow blue.

Kiba: He not going to do what i think he's going to do right? He then fired his breath right at the green water.

Koneko: He did. Ren fired his breath all through the water as he did that the water evaporated like it was nothing. After a few seconds the green water was gone and it was now a empty pool.

Rias: Nice job ren.

Ren: Yeah I'm juts very eager to-

"DESTROY!" Ren just felt a enormous amount of pain in his head. Which left everybody worried. Asia then came up to him.

Asia: Ren are you ok?

Ren: Huh? Yeah I'm fine i just need to lay down for a little bit thats all. He walked towards the lockers to relax for a little bit.

Xenovia: What just happend to him.

Rias: I don't know its really hard to tell if their is somthing wrong with him. With that everybody just got started cleaning the pool. They got waterhouse's to fill it up. All their girls had on their white shirt and bloomers on. (Apparently thats what they called womens shorts bloomers). As they filled up the pool they haven't seen ren for a while.

Kiba: I thought ren would be out here by now.

Akeno: I'll go check on him. She went to the lockers to see if he was alright much to rias's displeasure. Akeno walked in to see if he was in their. In she got to the main room he saw ren sitting on one of the benches. He was panting like an animal and his eyes were flashing and glowing red. She walked in whcih got his attention. "Ren are you ok?"

Ren: I... Don't know I feel like I'm in pain but The same time I'm not. My head feels strange. She then sat right next to him.

Akeno: Are you sick?

Ren: No... I don't think so. She then see's his eyes glow.

Akeno: Your eyes are glowing.

Ren: I just means that i feel worried.

Akeno: I see. She then got a sadistic smile and then sat on his lap. "Then let me make those worries go away."

Ren: How are you going to do Naghhhhhh. She started to lick the side of his neck. This caused ren to blush and at the same time got his eyes to stop glowing. "i think you got me to stop worrying." She then stopped licking to look at him.

Akeno: Thats good. But do you want me to keep going. She then putted one of his hands on her breast.

Ren: Maybe just a little longer.

Akeno: Thats what i like to hear. They then started making out as they kissed. Ren kept fondling her boob as he kept kissing her. She then said. "Ren you made me felt pretty good for what you did."

Ren: Yeah he said in a husky voice.

Akeno: And now i want you to keep doing that to me. Will you?

Ren: Yes. With that akeno then took off her shirt and then unsnapped her purple bra. She then pressed her chest up against his.

Akeno: Now kiss me. He nodded and went back to kissing her. She rubbed her chest on his scaly charcoal colored chest.

Rias: I can see that ren is feeling better. they both opened their eyes to see rias by the door with a little upset look.

Ren: Uh hi rias.

Rias: Akeno care to explain why your half naked right in front of ren.

Akeno: I just wanted my other king here to feel better thats all is that a crime.

Rias: Its is to me. She grabbed ren by his tail and dragged him out of the lockers. "That will be the last time I leave you alone with akeno."

Ren: Still wondering how you got so strong to do this?

 _Few minutes later_

Ren was now staring down now at the clear blue water in the pool.

Ren: Man i can't wait to swim again. Its been so long.

"Oh ren." Both girls said in unison. Ren turned around to see rias in an all white bikini and akeno in a red and blue mix one.

Rias: So ren how do we look in our swimsuits.

Ren: Uh pretty good.

Akeno: But which one do you like better.

Ren: Uhhhhhh.

Asia: How do i look. Ren looked and saw asia and koneko came out but they were in school swimsuits.

Ren: Asia you look good.

Asia: Thanks. Ren noticed that xenovia wasn't out here yet.

Ren: Where's xenovia.

Asia: She said she was putting on her swimsuit and told us to head on out.

Ren: Hm ok. He hears a splash and saw that kiba jumped right in. "Ok time to hit the water." With that he jumped right into the pool. He came back up unto the surface. "Ahh that feels good." He starts to swim around the pool they all saw him swim and thought he was like a fish. He wasn't paddling or stroking. He was just swimming straight on like the water carries him.

Akeno: Wow look at him go.

Rias: Guess he was right when he swimmed half way across the world. As ren as enjoying his swim he sees asia looking all nervous so he swimmed towards her at the end.

Ren: Whats wrong asia.

Asia: Its nothing its just.

Ren: Let me guess you don't know how to swim.

Asia: How did you know.

Ren: Well your looking at the water like you seen something out of a horror movie.

Asia: Its justs I've never been swimming before and nobody ever taught me how to swim.

Ren: I can teach you.

Asia: Really?!

Ren: Might as well i don't see no harm in it.

Asia: Thank you. Ren got asia into the pool she was scared but ren told her that its ok. They were in the shallow end. Ren told asia to get on her stomach. When she did ren held on to her hands.

Ren: Ok asia just kick your legs.

Asia: Ok. She kicked her legs as ren dragged her across the water.

Ren: Thats it keep going. Asia did had her eyes closed. They made it to deeper water. "Asia you can open your eyes now." She opened them to be surprised that she was swimming in deeper water. "Asia argento you now know how to swim." She then hugged him in the water.

Asia: Thank you. She then proceeded to swim on her own.

Rias: Ren can you come here. He swam over to where she was to see her and koneko looking shy. "Nice job teaching asia how to swim."

Ren: Why not i guess just wanted to do something for her.

Rias: Is it alright that you do that again.

Ren: Huh? Why? He looks at her then at koneko. "Koneko you don't know how to swim either."

Koneko: No.

Ren: Man.

Rias: How old were you when you learned how to swim ren.

Ren: Well... Ever since i was born.

Koneko: Seriously?

Ren: Yeah like i said before my dad was aquatic. Thats why I like being in water alot.

Rias: That explains it. So can you teach koneko how to swim.

Ren: Sure. He grabbed on the edge of the pull and got himself out of the water. Rias and koneko blushed when they looked at his body and it almost looked like he had abs on his abdomen. "What wrong you two."

Rias and koneko: Nothing. After that ren lead koneko into the water and basically did the same thing with asia. He told her to kick the water. But ren didn't know where he was looking and went to the wall and koneko along with him bumping his head.

Ren: Damn that hurt you ok konek- Eh. She looked at him with a blush as she was pressed up against his chest. Ren noticed how cute she looked.

Koneko: Ren.

Ren: Uh? Yeah.

Koneko: Thanks for teaching me.

Ren: Your welcome.

Rias: Ren i need your help this time.

Ren: Ok be right their. He letted koneko swim on her own as he got out of the water. 'What is it this-" He stopped talking as he saw rias laying on her stomach in a chair with her bikini top un done.

Rias: Would you mind rubbing some lotion on my back. " _Jeez_ _Is everybody trying to seduce me!?"_ Ren thought in his head

Ren: Uh sure. He sat down and grabbed the bottle until akeno came from behind him. Ren was blushing because he felt her boobs on his back.

Akeno: Ren why don't you rub some lotion on me instead. This got rias a little made as she got up topless.

Rias: Akeno i told you before to get away from him.

Akeno: How come on rias i don't see how we can't share ren. I mean he is big enough. She then started to nibble on his godzilla ear. (Which are like i don't know. He does have ears.)

Ren: Nahhhhhhh. He was liking what she was doing to him. Then a shot of red energy shot past them. To see rias having her hand pointing at them.

Rias: I said step aside from him akeno.

Akeno: What are you going to do about it rias. She then shot lightning out of her hand past her. With that they flew up in their air with their devils wings.

Rias: I told you to back off. from him. She shot another red energy but akeno dodged.

Akeno: I'm sorry rias he is so hard not to be around you don't have to be so selfish.

Rias: Selfish! Thats it. They both then went at it fight at multiple shots of lighting and red energy in the sky. They were both still topless.

Asia: What happend. Asia came up next to ren.

Ren: I think their fighting over me or something. Xenovia still isn't out here yet?

Asia: I don't know whats taking her.

Ren: I'll go check on her. He walks to the women's locker as rias and akeno were still fighting. He walks into the girl's locker looking for xenovia. "Xenovia you in here still."

Xenovia: Ren. She popped out of one of doors which started ren.

Ren: Jesus christ xenovia you almost- He stopped talking as she came out with a green swimsuit.

Xenovia: Almost what ren?

Ren: Uh nevermind that. Anyway that swimsuit looks good.

Xenovia: I've never worn one of these before so getting on was a hassle.

Ren: How come you didn't come out with everybody else. She then sat down on the bench.

Xenovia: Its because i started think.

Ren: About what?

Xenovia: About my life now that i learned that god is dead i lost my faith to the church and for almost my entire life the church has been my home, my comfort. Now I'm a devil with no purpose nor what to do with my life. Ren heard her say that he just wanted to tell her this.

Ren: Then screw Them. Xenovia then looked up at him for what he said. "So you figured out god is dead not not a big deal."

Xenovia: Ren god was a-

Ren: No god was something that gave you something to believe in. But that does not change on what you want to do in your life or your purpose. Look i never believed in god or angels or devils and all that until i meet those guys outside. So here is what I'm telling you. This isn't about what god wants, this isn't about what the church wants, This isn't even what lord michael wants. No this is about what xenovia wants. So tell me this Xenovia what do you want to do with your life. Xenovia was surprised about the words he said.

Xenovia: I guess i want to live like a housewife does. Lead a normal girl's life.

Ren: There you go.

Xenovia: Ren can i ask you something.

Ren: Sure ask me anything.

Xenovia: Can you give me a child.

Ren: ... Eh? She then got up and looked him in the eye.

Xenovia: I want you to give me a child. She pushed him onto the ground at the sudden act of what xenovia wants just shocked ren.

Ren: Wait a minute xenovia do you even know how that works.

Xenovia: No but I'm a fast learner. She untied her bikini top to have her boobs out at ren.

Ren: Woah woah woah Xenovia i don't think you want a child from my genes.

Xenovia: It's alright you're a dragon having children from you would be a blessing. She then got on top of him. "Besides I want my children to be like you." That was ren thought about something another child living his life how he has. Having a dead mother and a distant father not ever seeing him grow up and people looking down on this child not a care in the world. This got ren mad.

Ren: Get off of me xenovia.

Xenovia: We haven't made a baby yet.

Ren: I SAID GET OFF! He yelled to high heavens as he pushed xenovia off as he got up and walked away. Rias and them came in and heard the yelling.

Rias: Ren we heard yelling what happ-

Ren: I'm leaving!

Rias: What why.

Ren: Don't bother! With that in a rage he flew away from the pool leaving everybody in question.

Asia: Xenovia what happend.

Xenovia: i... Don't know I just said I wanted him to bear my children then he got mad.

Akeno: Wait what did you say.

 _Ren's house_.

Asia and rias came home to see if ren was ok. so they knocked on his door.

Rias: *knock* *Knock* Ren are you ok.

Ren: Leave me alone.

Asia: Xenovia said she is sorry for what she was trying to do.

Ren: i said leave me alone!

Asia: Why is he so upset rias.

Rias: I don't know asia if only i knew.

 _Few hours later nighttime_.

Rias tried one last time to talk to ren. She had a bowl of dessert from dinner. Its was ice cream.

Rias: *knock* *Knock* Ren are you still upset.

Ren: ...no

Rias: Can i come in.

Ren: ...sure. She came in and saw ren sitting up from his bed looking at the wall ghidorah was asleep on the corner of the room. She then sat down on the bed next to him.

Rias: I brought you some ice cream though that might cheer you up. He looked at it.

Ren: Thanks. He putted it on his night stand.

Rias: Ren what is wrong. This isn't usually like you just to be mad at one of us like that.

Ren: I know I'm sorry for how i acted. It's just what xenovia said to me.

Rias: Yeah we heard she wanted you to bear her child that sounds a little-

Ren: That wasn't it.

Rias: Really?

Ren: Yeah thats wasn't why i was mad.

Rias: Then why were you mad?

Ren: It was what she said after that. I want my child to be like you.

Rias: What's wrong with that.

Ren: Rias what would happen if that kid ended up living my life, my childhood having a dead mother and a father who doesn't care and hasn't seen his son in sixteen years. And end up having people resent him and hate him for what he looks like. He got riled up with just thinking of it.

Rias: Ren calm down.

Ren: I'm sorry it's just that If i end up being a father i just don't want to be like that.

Rias: I see.

Ren: I just don't want to be- He was interrupted as her lips kissed his which got him to stop talking. She then then stopped kissing him and said to him.

Rias: Ren for the past few months that i have known you. You showed to be the kind of person that would do anything in his power to protect the ones you love and i think that one day you would make a good father. He then hugged her.

Ren: Thank you rias. After that they both looked into each others eyes and then kissed again. Rias still had her school uniform on. Ren brought her to bed and layed her down. He looked at her and saw red on her face as he was on top of her.

Rias: Ren can i ask you something. As she looked at him.

Ren: Yeah what is it.

Rias: That night when i asked you to take my virginity. What would've you done if it wasn't that i wanted you to do it.

Ren: Well i would told you that i think your very special to me and if i wanted to do it with you i would want to do it on a special night. Where i want it to happen and you would want it to happen.

Rias: Do you mean that. He then looked at her in the eyes and said

Ren: I do. He then went back into kissing her at the same time he unbuttoned her shirt. He took it off her and her skirt leaving her in her yellow bra and panties.

Rias: Are you going to.

Ren: No the night that i want to have sex with you is the night i want it to be special. But tonight i want to pleasure you. He putted one of his hands on her breast and his other hand on her crotch. She twitch as she felt his hands touch her. "So would you want me to pleasure."

Rias: Yes i do. They went back to kissing as rias wrapped his arms around him as he fondled her. As they kept kissing ren moved his hand and unsnapped her bra, taking it off leaving her large breasts staring at him. Then he used his tail to take her underwear off. He then went to sucking her breast which made her moan out his name. "R-r-ren." He then used his tongue to lick her nipple. "I thought that it was the girl who pleasures the guy."

Ren: In some cases yeah but I'm not a man I'm a beast who cares for the people around him and for the person who ever had a major impact on my life. He then putted his fingers in her pussy. He then heard her gasp when he did that. "I would do anything in my power to make them happy." At that moment both ren and rias wanted to say those three words those three little words but they know this isn't the right time to say it.

Rias: Thank you ren. They went back to kissing each other has ren used one hand to fondle her breast and the other to massage her pussy. After kissing, Breast fondled, breast sucked and now having rens fingers pleasure her. She was about to explode. "I'm I'm" She then came right on his fingers by looking at her she was panting and was tired. Ren sniffed his fingers and licked her cum off of them.

Ren: How did that feel.

Rias: Its felt... really good. Ren then yawned and layed down right next to her.

Ren: Good night rias. As he layed on his back rias moved over right next to his side and cuddled up against him.

Rias: Good night ren. Like that they both fell asleep with their hearts lifted.

 **Another chapter done. Sorry it took too long its just my computer is being buggy. Anyway another chapter for this story done. Now i like to say that i know that i've been getting hate on my other story and since it's a guest user i can't really do anything about it. So i just have to stand here and take the hate. but i don't care if you don't like my stories don't read them that doesn't mean that other people don't enjoy them. People have their own opinions for a reason. It's not a big deal if someone has a different style of writing just read it and move on if you don't like it don't read it. Now for the story you might be wondering why was ren's mind thinking destroy well. Their are some traits that people don't get from their parents but they will learn to surface up and change you. Thats whats going on with rens head also The thing between ren and rias. If you can guess those three words that they wanted to say to each other. You will get a dollar. It's just it's not the right time for them now. So anyways like my story and peace**


	19. what future beholds a monster

_The next day._

Ren wakes up the next day acting a little drowsy from the slumber. He looks around to see that he was the only one in the room.

Ren: Guessing rias and them must've already left for school. He gets out of bed like usual not wearing close because all over his body is covered in a grey charcoal like skin. He walks downstairs to see if their was anything to be done. He goes into the living room to see raisi (Sorry if i forgot the sprite dragons name) And ghidorah laying down on the couch. " How is it i always see you guys so peaceful." He then hears a knock on the door. *knock* *Knock* "I wonder who that could be at this time." He goes by the door and opens it to see grayfia and at of all the people sir zechs lucifer.

Sir Zechs: Good day red dragon emperor i dont suppose you remember me.

Ren: Uh? Yeah your rias's brother. You guys look so much alike with the red hair. (For real right)

Sir zechs: Yes we get that alot i don't suppose that we can come in?

Ren: Uh sure make yourself at home. He lets the two in and closed the door behind them. The dragons woke up from the scent of visitors and went for them. Ghidorah then started to sniff sir zechs like how a dog sniffs new people. "Hey come on big guy give him some space."

Sir Zechs: Its quite alright ren I'm a little fonded to your three headed dragon here. He pets ghidorah on his middle head and rotates between all of his heads.

Ren: I hate to be rude but why are you here rias is at school.

Sir zechs: I understand but the reason i came here is to talk to you.

Ren: Me?

Grayfia: Yes. They all sat down in the living room to discuss.

Ren: So what is this all about.

Sir zechs: As you are awhere their will be a peace summit between all of the factions. Along with you and the white dragon emperor.

Ren: I know this already is their anything new that your adding to this.

Grayfia: Yes their is.

Sir zechs: We've decided that the summit will be held at the school figured it would be more than enough to suit our needs for the meeting.

Ren: Is that such a good idea?

Grayfia: The school is already grounds to devils so having it at a spot where lord michael and azazel know too well will bring trust to them.

Ren: Alright is that all?

Sir zechs: No there's one last thing i like to discuss with you.

Ren: What is it?

Sir zech: I spoke to azazel a little while ago and he asked you about representing your father and you gave him a very negative answer. Ren was now a little brought down and almost upset.

Ren: Look i'm telling you what i told azazel I'm not representing him.

Sir zechs: I understand and that is fine. But

Ren: But what?

Sir zechs: We would like to know where he is that way we can keep tabs on just in case he does show up anywhere. Do you have any idea on his location. Ren has not seen his father in 16 years the only thing he remembers is his father swimming out to sea the day after his mom died.

Ren: Look sir zechs honestly i have no idea where he could be. Last time i saw him was 16 years ago and i have not seen him since.

Sir zechs: I see thats disappointing would there be any way to draw him out.

Ren: There are only two things that would get him to come out of hiding. The first is that if something happens to me.

Sir zechs: What would be the second one.

Ren: If something happens to the love of his life. That had just brought the mood down a bit.

Sir zechs: I see I'm sorry for your lost.

Ren: It's fine. He then looks at the sapphire diamond necklace around his neck remembering his mother blue. "I'm sorry i could not help but like i said to azazel I'm representing myself at the summit not my dad.

Sir zechs: I understand. we will trouble you no further with this.

Ren: Thank you. He then gets up from the couch.

Sir zechs: Ren do you know what day it is at my sisters school.

Ren: Uh thursday?

Sir zechs: No its observation day. Its when the parents of the students come to the school and observe their work.

Ren: Oh and why would i want to know this.

Sir zechs: I was hoping if you would like to join me there and observe rias.

Ren: But your her brother aren't you suppose to be her family to observe her so you don't need me.

Sir zechs: True but asia argento doesn't have any family observe her. Ren then remembered what asia said about her life. Not knowing her parents.

Ren: Believe me I would love to go their for asia. But looking like this I don't think will work out.

Sir zechs: Not to worry grayfia.

Grayfia: Yes my lord. Ren got a little worried as grayfia putted a magic circle around him as he started to glow.

 _At the school._

Since it was observation day parents of the students came by to watch their children learn or what they been doing. Rias and akeno were in the main hallway looking at all the people coming in. Rias then sees her brother with grayfia walk in through the door.

Rias: Hello brother.

Sir zechs: Hello rias it's good to see you. Hello to you too miss hirajima.

Akeno: Hello sir zechs.

Rias: Why are you here she said with a worried look.

Sir zechs: Well its observation day here so i decided to see what you and everybody else have been learning.

Rias: Oh no. She said in a look of embarrassment.

Sir zechs: Someone else also came to see you. She has a confused look on what he meant.

Rias: What do you mean brother who is it? They then hear other girls walking towards the door way. "Hurry up we're going to miss him." One of the girls said as she ran to the towards the door way.

Akeno: What was all that about?

Sir zechs: I think that might be your answer. He say as he was pointing towards the doors. There were girls drooling over the man that came in and the parents were concerned and also surprised. The man who walked in had long black wild hair over his shoulders. He had a black leather jacket on with a red t-shirt. He wore blue loose fit cut jeans. He wore all black gym shoes. He looked a little young to be a parent. As he walked in rias and akeno were wondering who he was.

Rias: Akeno who is that?

Akeno: I have no idea. As they were talking the man saw where they were and walked towards them. When he did he had a worried look on his face. "Sir zechs i don't like this." Rias and akeno were a little surprised how he knew who rias's brother was.

Sir zechs: Come on one day being human is not going to kill you ren. Now both rias and akeno's eyes were at wide as plates.

Rias: Akeno: REN!

Ren: Yo. The just could not believe that right in front of their eyes was the kaiju dragon hybrid known as ren being human.

Rias: Ren what happend to you why do you look so human?

Ren: Ask your brother.

Akeno: Sir zechs what did you do?

Sir zechs: Ren wanted to come by and support all of you so i asked grayfia to put a little spell that makes ren human.

Rias: It's not permanent is it?

Grayfia: No the effects of the spell will wore off after 6 hours enough time for him to look around here. They both then look back to the human version of ren.

Rias: So ren how do you feel.

Ren: Well a little strange. I'm wearing clothing and i have normal skin and hair, stuff like that and it's really strange to me.

Akeno: Where did your tail go?

Sir zechs: His tail is still there just invisible to everyones eyes. Then a walked person walked behind him and almost tripped. "But people can still be tripped by it."

Rias: It's just weird seeing you like this ren.

Ren: Hey don't worry. Your brother said its observation day so he invited him along.

Akeno: Why? Didn't think you wanted to be in school.

Ren: Well i'm mostly here for asia she doesn't have anyone looking over her. So why not be a human for a little whole.

Rias: That is a nice thing your doing for her.

Ren: Well i figured she needed it. Well I'll be going around to find her. See ya. But could you guys tell me where her class is.

Akeno: She's upstairs class 2-b.

Ren: Thanks akeno. He left walking up the steps. leaving everybody else in question.

Sir zechs: So rias shall we head to your class.

Rias: Oh my god. She had her head down in defeat.

Ren got up stairs and walks down the hallway to see class 2-b. He also sees a whole bunch of parents walking in their so he joins the crowd. As he walked in he sees the students working on a paper. Ren saw the kid with glass and the bald cut one from the other day, he also see's xenovia and then asia. Ren looked at her and she looked upset. Then the bell ringed. The rest of the students got up and talked to their parents except for asia who just still sat in her chair. Ren then walked up to her chair as she saw him approach her.

Ren: Whats wrong you seem upset.

Asia: Who are?

Ren: Asia it's me ren. She widen her because she not believe that it was him. Until she saw him bright orange eyes.

Asia: R-ren what are you doing here?

Ren: Well its observation day here so i figured i come and be here for you.

Asia: But why are you?

Ren: I'll explain later.

Asia: You became human just to be their for me?

Ren: Well yeah. I would do anything to make you happy even if it means being human. She almost cried as she hugged him.

Asia: Thank you ren.

Ren: You're welcome. As they stopped hugging xenovia came over to them wondering what was going on.

Xenovia: Asia who is this.

Asia: Xenovia this is ren.

Xenovia: Really!

Ren: Yep became a human for today and thats it.

Xenovia: Well ren i was going to tell you this when you were at your home but?

Ren: But what? What's wrong xenovia? She bowed towards him.

Xenovia: I'm sorry for trying to force you to make me have a child. Asia's face turn red.

Ren: It's alright it's was my fault to begin with. I should have never yelled at you.

Xenovia: Is it still ok if i want to be around you.

Ren: Yeah it's fine.

Xenovia: Thank you ren. I also wanted to give you something.

Ren: What is it? She reached into her skirt pocket to pull out a small colored packet and handed to him. "What is this candy?" (Ren does not know what we use condoms for) Asia had a blush on her face.

Xenovia: I heard that these are used for men who need protection for their love making.

Ren: Love make- Love making!

Xenovia: Yes. He then in a panic threw the condom aside.

Ren: No thanks i rather stick to the natural way and not have my dick in that. Now asia and xenovia had a blush on their face.

 _The school gym_

Kiba: I still can't believe you're human ren. He says to him as they were sitting on the bleachers.

Ren: Yeah i'm only going to look like this for a couple more hours. So for the time being i'm just here with you guys. Koneko then poke his arms. "Uh koneko why are you poking me?

Koneko: Seeing if your skin is still tough.

Ren: Ok then?

Akeno: Still kind of hard to believe that it's you.

Ren: yeah well i won't be like this in a couple of hours. "So what we heard from rias is true." They heard the voice to see sanji and sona come up to them.

Sona: The monster is being human for the day.

Ren: Hey sona. He then look at sanji. "Yo sanji."

Sanji: I can't believe that this is what you look like as a man.

Sona: Sanji quit complaining. Then they all heard all the guys talking. " Is it for real they're a real magical girl." "Yeah dude hurry up" Sona then looked nervous. "Oh no." They all gathered up by the stage. When they walked up there they saw a girl with pigtail black hair violet eyes and a magical girl outfit. "Are you ready for something magical." All the guys cheered. "Ok lets go." He had a staff and pointed it to the ground as a puff of smoke came around her and like that she disappeared. Sona and sanji went right behind the stage and ren and the rest of them followed. They walked into the back to see sona talking to her.

Sona: Why do you have to embarrass me like that.

"Come on sona don't be such a downer." She then looked at ren and walked over to him. "Hey are you the monster sir zechs mentioned"

Ren: Uh? Yeah can i ask why you're asking.

"Oh thats right my name is serafall sitri.

Ren: Sitri? Wait your?

Akeno: She's sona's older sister. Ren looked both her and sona for a observation.

Ren: How are you two sisters.?

Serafall: What do you mean?

Ren: Well you're happy and spirited and sona's just. not.

Sona: She prefers to be more free spirited for a devil.

Serafall: It shouldn't matter who you are as long as you can have some fun. Sona i brought something for you. She used her magic to make a blue magical girl outfit.

Sona: I'm not wearing that.

Serafall: Sona don't be mean if you don't put it on I'm going to cry. Sona looked at her older sister as she was about to start the water works.

Sona: All right fine. She then putted on the outfit later. She now felt embarrassed. Then a white flash as ren took a picture of her in his phone.

Ren: Well this is going onto the internet. Sona then went chasing after him.

Sona: Get rid of that picture.

Ren: No. Everybody just laughed at the situation.

 _Nighttime ren's home._

Ren: Thank god finally. He came back home and immediately went back into his normal monster form. " I thought that spell wouldn't wear off anytime sooner." He then was tackled by ghidorah who lciekd him with all three of his heads.

Asia: Ghidroah is happy to see you again like this.

Ren: I can ha see that hahaha. Ok off big guy. He got off of him. "Where's rias haven't seen her since this afternoon."

Asia: She called us and told us she was heading home.

Ren: She upset.

Asia: I don't know she's been upstairs all day.

Ren: Guess I'll go talk to her.

He walked up stairs and went into her room but she was their. (Because their never in their own rooms) He then walked into his room and notice her face first into a pillow ren then sat down on the side of the bed.

Ren: You ok rias.

Rias: Family is embarrassing.

Ren: Ok what happend.

Rias: It's just my brother and his stories about me.

Ren: Must've been some stories if they got you this upset. She then turned her head with her eyes looking at him.

Rias: Ren be honest are you glad you meet me.

Ren: Of course i am why would i not be.

Rias: Can you give me one reason that you're glad. He thought about it and said this.

Ren: Well you're the first girl who ever saw me more as a monster. Thats a reason why i'm glad i meet you.

Rias: Ren. Out of nowhere she got up closed her eyes and kissed him. He wasn't expecting it but he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. " Wow she feels so soft." Ren said in his mind. "He still feels so warm." Rias said in her mind. The the light turned on as they open her eyes.

Asia: Rias thats not fair.

Rias: It's what akeno told me you gotta be quick. Then asia sat on the bed next to him and pulled him close to her.

Asia: Then I'll just have to take him by force.

Rias: What is that suppose to mean?

Asia: Its means i want to spend time with him more the you. Rias then pulled him over to her.

Rias: Well you're going to have to wait asia.

Asia: No I'm not waiting.

Ren: Can we stop this please.

Rias and asia: No. They just fought over him for the time being.

 _A little bit later_

Rias: What? I can't sleep with ren tonight. She said while in his doorway in her night gown looking at her brother in night wear.

Sir zechs: It will be fine rias. One night with out you won't kill him.

Rias: But but.

Grayfia: Let's head off to sleep lady rias.

Rias: Ren please be ok I'll be in their tomorrow night.

Ren: Ok? Night rias. The light went out and everyone went off to bed. Ren was laying in his bed facing the ceiling as sir zechs layed down on a matress on the floor.

Sir zechs: Are you awake ren

Ren: Uh a little bit. They both then got up from their beds.

Sir zechs: What is keeping you from falling asleep.

Ren: Well i do prefer to sleep alone but i rather.

Sir zechs: Have my sister next to you.

Ren: Well yeah.

Sir zechs: Ren tell me this. He then looks at him. "What are your feeling towards my sister." Ren then had a blush on his charcoal grey skinned face.

Ren: Well she's pretty special to me. She was the first girl to treat me like a person and not a monster. She is the reason that I became part of her peerage. she is the reason i do all of these things for her.

Sir zechs: Ah now i see.

Ren: See what?

Sir zechs: You're in love with her aren't you. Ren then just letted out a sigh.

Ren: Is it that obvious.

Sir zechs: A little bit.

Ren: Yeah for the longest time i had this feeling in my chest. I never knew what it was until i meet her.

Sir zechs: I see well then. He held his hand open as a small black box appeared in his hand. "Catch." He tossed it to ren in question to what it is.

Ren: What is it.

Sir zechs: Open it and you'll see. Ren opened the box to see a large white diamond ring in the box.

Ren: HOLY! Sir zechs closed his mouth because people were sleeping. "Sorry but why are you giving this to me?"

Sir zechs: Well i figured if you have that much feeling for her you show her this to her.

Ren: But what if.

Sir zechs: Don't think just know ren. Sir zechs layed down and went back to sleep. Ren looked at the ring then he closed the box and putted inside his nightstand and went to sleep.

 _The next day_

Ren was walking down the street towards the school still thinking about last night. " _Marry rias is he nuts i mean my feeling for her are like that it's just i don't know if she would want that. What if she rejects me. I guess i'm afraid of letting my true feelings out for_ her." As he kept thinking his instincts went wild as he approached the gates of the school. There was nobody there except for a man in with a leather jacket with white hair standing in front of the gate. "Are you ren the red dragon emperor.

Ren: Yeah who wants to know.

"You meet me before my name is vali white dragon emperor"

 **Ok chapter done a little long but i got it. I had a very good weekend. One it was my birthday 2 i got cool stuff like a new monitor and it's so freaking awesome and huge. 3 i ate at both red robin and olive garden for my birthday dinner. Ok towards the chapter. yes this will be the only chapter we'll see ren as a human and as for why he is afraid to tell rias how he feels. Just think about it put yourself in rens boots or feet in this case and you meet a very pretty girl and you wanted to fall in love her but you can't because you'll scare her off for who and what you are. And to people asking are we going to see godzilla in this story. That is a yes but I'm leaving it to a suprise to when he appears. Well that all i got. See you guys the next time i update these stories.**


	20. A confrontation of dragons

_Kuoh academy middle of the afternoon_

At the gates in front of the school. Ren was now being confronted by the white dragon emperor vali.

"So you're the man that is the white dragon emperor."

And you're the beast that is the red dragon emperor. To be honest you're a lot more than i expected."

"Yeah i intend to do that alot these days. Why are you here and what do you want." He said with a serious voice

"Just relax i'm not here to fight just to talk." "Talk?"

"Of course i just want to know the rival i soon will be facing."

"And why should i care."

"Because you let on about what you are. son of godzilla."

"Hmph. Guess the cat's out of the bag. But honestly i don't care about that title."

"Such a shame having a father that is incredibly powerful and you choose not to acknowledge to be his son."

Ren: Is their a point you're getting at here. Vali then smirked and from his jacket he pulled out a gray colored book. "What's that?" Ren asked him.

Vali: Just a little book that contains all the known knowledge of godzilla and i must say quite impressive.

Ren: Still wondering where your going with this.

Vali: Well it's about your power. You were able to make kokebiel a leader class fallen angel into a scared little kid just your power alone and i must say loved the display you showed.

Ren: Get to the point.

Vali: My point is i looked up research on your father. He has been in many battles in the great war and in this world but there is one difference i see between you and him.

Ren: What's that?

Vali: Whenever you godzilla fought he doesn't let his enemies live. He kills them one after another and when you were about to kill kokabiel you let him live. why?

Ren: I only kill when it's needed i'm not a killer like he was.

Vali: But oh thats where you are wrong ren. I read more pages in this book and found out something else... He came here to the human world and destroyed city's over and over and time and time again. Killing thousands if not millions of innocent people. You see ren you have destructive power in your hands or claws in this case and yet you don't use it.

Ren: Thats because that's not who i want to be. I decide with my own power what i should use it for not for destroying or for killing, and for the two years i have known my parents they would not want me to be something like that. Now move i got to be somewhere. He walks past vali as he stilled talk to get his attention.

Vali: Oh yes i heard about that. I also heard about your dragon mother blue was it? What a pathetic excuse for a dragon. Ren stopped in place as he heard those words he clutched his fists and looked over his shoulder and said in an angry tone.

Ren: What was that. Vali turned around and face him.

Vali: I'm just saying a dragon who dies so easily doesn't deserve to be called a dragon. instead they are just a waste of space. Ren's eyes then glowed orange with anger and he grew out his snout and teeth.

Ren: Take that back! He turned around and sprinted forward with rage and a killing intent. He was about to reach him until two swords stopped ren in his place as he struggled to get to him.

Kiba: Ren calm down.

Xenovia: Yes please you can't do this.

Ren: I'LL KILL HIM! He tried to reach his head out to bite him but he stepped back.

Vali: There's that famous rage i heard so much about. "SKREEONGKK" Ren roared back at him trying to get free.

Rias: Why are you here vali. He turned around to be meet with rias and the rest of the group.

Vali: Well miss gremory it's nice to finally meet you.

Rias: Spare me what do you want.

Vali: Besides to talk to ren i brought you a gift. catch. He tossed the book over to her and she caught it leaving in question what it was. "I figured you would want more information about your little pets past." He looks over to ren as he was trying to get through kiba and xenovia.

Rias: Ren is not my pet. He's someone i trust.

Vali: Please that thing is nothing more than a spawn of a beast whose only purpose is to destroy everything around him.

Asia: You're wrong. Asia spoke out to his innocents.

Vali: Hmph don't believe me read that book and you'll see. He then walked away leaving everyone in question. Ren still tried to get through but they put a really good guard up with their swords.

Ren: Let me go.

Kiba: Calm down first and we'll bring our swords down.

Ren: Alright alright.

Xenovia: Are you going to remain calm.

Ren: Yes yes i will. Now put the swords down. They lowered their swords and found his calm state. His snout was retracted back making his normal face, his eyes glowed down. He then walked up to rias. "Rias I'm sorry it's just-" She raised her hand up at him telling him to stop.

Rias: Everyone head back to the school. I need to have a talk with ren alone. "Yes ma'am" Everyone said in unison as they put their defenses away and headed back into the school. While ren was following rias to the occult research club. They walked inside. "Sit down." She told him to sit on the couch. He sat down.

Ren: I know you're upset rias.

Rias: Upset? Ren I'm more than upset. You promised me you would not start anything.

Ren: It's not my fault that jackass vali kept pushing my fucking buttons.

Rias: i don't care what buttons he was pushing you told me you would not try to fight him and you almost did. She had a look on her face, she was mad but also looked like she was about to care.

Ren: Rias I'm... I'm sorry. She looked at him and with the sincerity from his voice told her to believe it. She then looked at the book.

Rias: Ren what is this book about.

Ren: That book contains all the information that the three factions know about my father.

Rias: And why did vali had it.

Ren: He wanted to show me.

Rias: Show you what?

Ren: Who i was suppose to be being godzilla's son.

Rias: Ren i don't understand why would he?

Ren: Just come here rias. She was wondering why so she walked over to him and sat down on the couch with him. "I want you to read it."

Rias: Why. Ren i don't care what you were suppose to be and i don't care about where you came from I was just worried.

Ren: No for the past few months i've been lying to you all about who i was and didn't want to share it. I can't share what i know about my mother but i can share what i know about my dad. So i want you to read it rias. She looked at the seriousness in his voice and on his face.

Rias: Ren are you sure?

Ren: Yes The know you more the less you have to worry.

Rias: Alright just tell me if you feel uncomfortable and i won't read it.

Ren: Ok. She opened the first page and after one page she found a picture of godzilla.

Rias: Woah. In honestly she thought she was looking at a demonic version of ren. It had charcoal grey dark skin. Claws, teeth and a long tail. Like ren bright orange mixed with red eyes. The snout of a beast. The only difference is that picture showed him having dorsal spines all the way to his back to the end of his tail. "Is this him?" She showed him the picture of his father.

Ren: Yeah thats him thats my dad.

Rias: It's weird you both look almost alike the grey skin and the eyes.

Ren: Yeah i figured.

Rias: Its says he is about 3 hundred feet tall.

Ren: Yeah thats right.

Rias: How come you don't have these spikes on your back like he does.

Well either i didn't get them or i'm not of a mature age to get them.

"And he's not a dragon."

No he's not. So then she kept reading and asked him her questions.

 _Couple hours later._

rias had now closed the book after she read the entire thing within a few hours and ren answered her questions. So now ren said to her.

So what do you think.

Well after reading this entire book i can only describe to you that the difference between you and your father. Now he was ready to have alot of fear and hate come from her.

"What is it." To his suprise she said.

" Your nothing like him."

"What?" "Ren this book describes your dad being a destructive force and he showed alot of anger and hate towards others. Thats not you."

Then how would you describe me?

"Let's see. "She then looked into his eyes. "i see his son showing people how wrong they are about him". "I see you as this kind and gently being who does whatever he can to save the people closest to him and he would do whatever he can to make him happy". She smiled and hugged him as she got up she heard a little growl coming from ren. he started walking over to her as she was walking back away from him in worry. "Uh ren what are you doing." She was a little worried until she was bumped up against the wall and ren was right in front of her. He was overlooking her thinking all the things she said. She was a little afraid until he kissed her. She was surprised by his approach but closed her eyes to feel his emotions towards her. " _This feels alot different then last time he still feels warm but i feel more passion and more love coming from him."_ She then wrapped her arms around him and he putted his hands around her hips as they continued their kiss. They didn't want this moment to end. Then Ren broke up the kiss and said to her.

"Rias. I... i... i..." Her eyes widen as on what he was about to say. Until.

"Ah youth these days." both of their eyes widen as they saw sirzechs and grayfia entered the room. Rias pushed ren off of her and in a panic said.

"Brother what are you doing here?!" She was a little flustered.

"I just came by to check up on you, me and grayfia just saw that little display of affection you two put off". Ren face was also a little red.

"It wasn't what it looked like it was just."

"I was showing her a mouth breathing exercise." (Classic move to avoid the bullet.)

"Save it you two. Ren i don't mind you kissing my sister that was not the reason that I'm here." he then chuckled a little bit. " _Ok he is scaring me a little bit."_ Ren thought in his head

"Then why are you here." Rias asked him

" Well rias i think it's time to awake the second bishop."

 **Ok another chapter done and we're about one away from 20 followers on this story but it does have 20 favorites. Thank you to the people who like to read this. Honestly i was not expecting it. SO on to the chapter yes it's a little shorter than previous ones. But thats fine. Now if you can tell the book that has the knowledge of godzilla has all of his information his battles, his fights everything. The one thing i should mention is that it does not mention how he meet his dragon beloved because the book shows him as what we see him today a force of nature. (Also shin gojira comes out next week SO FREAKING EXCITED) Anyways we all know what ren was about to say to rias but he didn't know how she will feel about it because he is still afraid of rejection. Also once we get to the final part in this arc the battle between vali and ren will be awesome and will also reveal the main villain behind the scenes of the chaos brigade. So if you enjoy my story like it and peace.**


	21. monster meets vampire

_Later that day occult research club._

Every member of the ORC including ren now stood in front of a large door with a seal lock on the front of it. "Ok so let me get this straight you had someone who was your first bishop locked in this room for a couple of years." Ren said to rias in question. "You make it sound like a bad thing." She said answering his question.

"Well thats considered a felony in some parts of the world." "Ren there's a good reason rias did it." Akeno said to him. (Screw this i'm just doing script writing because literally it's so hard to write out who and who are saying what right now)

Ren: Well i'm all ears.

Rias: The reason i did is because the ability that this individual had was not able to control it so i put a seal around this room to keep him safe.

Kiba: And at the time rias was not unable to maintain his power which was another reason why she put up the seal.

Ren: Then what is this guy another person like me? Everyone just tensed up except for asia.

Rias: Well...

Ren: Rias what's behind this door.

Rias: I'll explain in a little bit but right now can you wait out here.

Ren: Why?

Rias: Because this person won't know how they will feel once they see you.

Ren: Meaning?

Koneko: You'll scare him.

Rias: Koneko!

Ren: Oh ok i guess i understand. I'll wait out here.

Asia: You sure?

Ren: Yeah asia I'll be ok I understand if i end up scaring people.

Rias: Alright then. She approached the door and when the magic seal that locked the door appeared. Rias put her hand over the circle and unlocked it with ease, then one of the huge doors slowly creeped opened. Everybody except for ren walked through the door it was a large room and there were no lights on.

Xenovia: Why is it so dark in here. She turned on the lights by the switch on the wall. "Turn it off!" Someone said in distressed xenovia then turned off the lights. Everybody then heard where the voice came from and saw a pair of violet eyes under the bed. Rias then approached the bed in a calm matter

Rias: It's alright gasper we're not here to hurt you. The boy now named gaspar then slowly came out for under the bed.

Akeno: Do you still remember us gasper.

Gasper: Y-y-yeah you, rias, kiba, koneko but i don't know the other two.

Rias: Gasper this is asia and xenovia their part of our little group.

Gasper: H-hi.

Asia: Hello.

Xenovia: This is your second bishop rias.

Rias: Yes this gasper vlali. In the hallway.

Ren: Can i come in now rias.

Rias: Sure ren.

Gasper: Rias w-w-who was that.

Rias: Another member of our little group don't worry. Ren then walked into the dark room. Gasper then looked at the beast that walked in he saw his eyes glow menacingly. Like that he scarred under back his bed in fear.

Gasper: M-m-m-monster. He shoke in fear when ren walked into the room.

Rias: Gasper it's ok he's not dangerous

Ren: And... There goes my self esteem.

Rias: Sorry ren i didn't think he would act like this.

Ren: It's fine. i understand- Then a different scent caught ren's nose so he sniffed the air around him.

Kiba: Ren what are you doing?

Ren: I smell something different in here. He moved around the room until the scent was coming from under the bed, he looked under to see gasper afraid under the bed. He sniffed one last time and knew that the scent was coming from casper "he smells like the undead."

Rias: Well...

Ren: Rias what is he?

Rias: Gasper is part vampire. Ren, asia and xenovia were surprised by this knowledge.

Ren: He's what!?

Asia: A vampire.

Xenovia: I thought they were legends.

Kiba: nope they're real just a much as dragons are.

Ren: Well now i've seen everything. But why is he so scared.

Rias: Gasper has a little fear of.

Koneko: Everything.

Rias: Koneko!

Koneko: Sorry.

Rias: Anyway. Gasper's mother was human and his father was a vampire so a lot of people resented him for being who he is. Ren knew his feelings.

Ren: Then why did you lock him up in this room this guys dosen't look like he can hurt a fly.

Akeno: It's because his sacred gear is very powerful.

Xenovia: What is his sacred gear?

Rias: His sacred gear is called forbidden balor view which as the ability to temporarily freeze time.

Ren: Really thats pretty cool.

Kiba: But his sacred gear was so powerful he wasn't able to control it thats why rias sealed him up in this room.

Ren: Ok thats explains that. But there's one thing i got to ask.

Aisa: What's that ren?

Ren: Why is he wearing a girl's uniform.

Rias: That i do not know. But right now i want to calm him down. She kneeled to look under the bed again to see him. "Gasper it's alright we're not gonna hurt you."

Gasper: But what about him (Referring to ren.) Then ren kneeled to look at him.

Ren: Hey little guy I'm sorry for scaring you i didn't mean it.

Koneko: See gaspy he didn't mean it so come out.

Gasper: O-o-okay. He was able to come out from under the bed. He was still looking at ren who towered over him in height. "Hello m-m-mister ren."

Ren: You don't have to call me mister makes me sound formal.

Gasper: Sorry.

Rias: Ren is it ok i talk to you for a second.

Ren: Uh? Sure i guess. Her and ren walked out to the hallways leaving everybody in gasper's room. "So what's this about rias.

Rias: I want you to help train gasper to control his sacred gear.

Ren: Ok but why me?

Rias: Because well you and him are kinda one of the same.

Ren: What do you mean?

Rias: Gasper's father was dracula and i figured that you would understand his pain since your father is also a famous monster.

Ren: Yeah i guess you're right. But what happend to his mother.

Rias: Well... His story is kinda the same as yours.

Ren: Wait you mean

Rias: Yeah she died protecting him thats why i figured you train him to calm his mind. Ren took in her words and hear story on gasper the same thing that happend to his mother happend to gasper.

Ren: I'll help him.

Rias: That was fast. What got you to agree.

Ren: It's like you said him and me are in the same boat in it come to our past and families so i would like to help him.

Rias: Thank you ren. Me, akeno and kiba or going to the peace summit set up so can you get started training him.

Ren: Sure.

Rias: Thanks ren.

Ren: No problem. They both then went back into the room to discuss with the others.

 _In front of the ORC building few hours later._

In front of the old school building ren, asia, xenovia and koneko where training gasper how to control his sacred gear. Right now koneko was the one training him at the moment as everybody else watched. Koneko was throwing dodgeballs at him so he can try to stop time. But so far he was been scared of them he's been dodging them.

Koneko: Come on gatsby you can't keep dodging them.

Gasper: Sorry koneko i just don't want to get hit by them.

Koneko: I can't. Ren, asia and xenovia looked at the situation and tried to figure out how to train him.

Ren: This might take longer then i thought.

Asia: I didn't think it would be this difficult to train him

Xenovia: Indeed i thought it would not be difficult for a vampire.

Ren: Well for a normal vampire it wouldn't' be but for gasper it's a little hard.

Xenovia: How you figure. Ren then stood up.

Ren: Well he's afraid of everything around him. One thing i can't believe is that he's afraid of blood.

Asia: What's wrong with that?

Ren: Vampires drink blood.

Xenovia: And how do you knows this ren.

Ren: Well when i was younger i read books of ancient mythology and legends. (He's a fan of Greek mythology and legends) Vampires drink blood so they can retain their youth and live forever.

Asia: What about you ren.

Ren: What about me.

Asia: Where you ever like gasper when you were younger. Ren then looked at gasper and it reminded him of his past.

Xenovia: I would like to know that too.

Ren: Well when i was around five i was like gasper afraid of everything because they might hurt you.

Asia: What changed.

Ren: Well growing up on the streets i learned that you gotta be tough if you want to make it out in the real world.

Xenovia: Who taught you that?

Ren: just a couple of hobos and some other unsavoring characters.

Asia and xenovia: What does that mean?

Ren: Uh well you two will understand when you're older. OK. Koneko let me train him for awhile. She heard and walked back to where asia and xenovia sat as ren walked up to gasper. He was shaking when ren was in front of him. "Its ok gasper I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to teach you a couple of things ok?

Gasper: O-ok.

Ren: Good now watch me and listen. Gasper nodded. Ren then walked a few steps away from him. "I know what it feels like to have a power that you can't control.

Gasper: You do.

Ren: Yeah my ability to breath fire wasn't always how it is. Before it was something different.

Gasper: different how?

Ren: I'll show you. He then looks a tree and thought as a good target. Watch that tree and you'll see. Ren then looked at the tree and looked like he was about ready to fire bringing more concerns to the girls

Xenovia: Should we stop him.

Koneko: Don't look at me if he sets the forest on fire thats his fault.

Asia: Maybe he won't set all of them on fire. Ren then looks at the tree and breathed in and then when the girls thought he would shot his regular breath instead he fired a small smoke ring that just hovered to the tree and didn't do anything. They were all surprised that nothing happend.

Gasper: What was that.

Ren: Before my breath was more destructive. I used to shoot those small blue rings i can still do it too.

Gasper: Do they do anything?

Ren: Not really their just for show apparently. The girls then felt relieved.

Gasper: What does your breath look like now.

Ren: I'll show you. The girls then tensed up again. Ren stood his ground and his back glowed blue, Blue fire then formed around his mouth.

Xenovia: What should we do about this

Koneko: Find some cover. They basically went behind the old school building. Then ren looked up at the sky and fired his atomic breath full blast. Gasper was astonished by what ren can do. A blue stream of light was reaching the day sky. _" All that power all in one place"_ Gasper thought in his head. Once his breathed ended ren then looked at gasper and said.

Ren: Thats how it is now.

Casper: Wow. the girls came back from their cover behind the building.

Koneko: Ren can you warn us the next time you do that.

Ren: Sorry about that. Then they started to hear a slow clap. Ren's eyes widen then he sniffed the air and recognized it. He turned around to be meet with azazel.

Azazel: that was a nice perfomance ren.

Ren: Gasper get behind me. Immediately after he heard him he went behind him. Koneko was ready to fight and xenovia was about to bring out durandal until ren brought his hand to behind him telling them to stand down. "What do you want azazel."

Azazel: Calm down i just wanted to stop by to see how you are doing.

Ren: Bite me.

Azazel: Wow the attitude that you have. He then looked behind him to see the girls and casper. "I must admit ren you have quite the fan club."

Ren: Don't drag them into this or haven't you forgotten that your follower tried to kill them.

Azazel: Alright alright the truth is i came by to help you train your vampire.

Ren: And what exactly is your idea of helping us.

Azazel: Just have him drink some blood and he be more control of his gear.

Ren: He's afraid of blood why would drinking some random blood help him.

Azazel: Not just anything blood ren. Your..

Ren: What?

Azazel: The blood of dragon is ten times stronger even what you are will be just enough for him to control his sacred gear. Ren then looked to see if casper was still behind him but to his suprise he was gone.

Ren: Just leave us alone azazel.

Azazel: Fine fine I'll see you at the peace summit. He was wrapped in his six black wings and vanished. Ren then went over to the girls.

Ren: Where did casper go.

Asia: We saw him go back inside.

Xenovia: It looked like he was crying.

Koneko: I'll go talk to him. She was about to go until ren got in front of her and said.

Ren: I'll go talk to him koneko just go tell rias what happend.

Koneko: Ok. With that ren walked inside leaving the girls in question.

Asia: What was that all about.

Xenovia: Why did the leader of the fallen angels come here.

Koneko: Who knows it's better if rias knows this

 _Inside the old school buildings casper's room_

Ren was now in front of gaspers room and heard sobbing behind the door. *Knock* *Knock* "You ok casper."

Casper: Please go away ren.

Ren: What wrong.

Casper: I'm just hate how the world is scary and tries to hurt me. Rias should have just kept me sealed up in here. Ren opened the door and heard the crying under the bed.

Ren: You know casper you and me are in the same boat.

Casper: W-w-what do you mean.

Ren: We're both aren't human we're both just a couple of monsters.

Casper: But i don't want to be a monster. I just want to be normal. Ren then felt how casper was when he was his age. ( Human years ren is 18)

Ren: You know that word monster i figured out a different meaning to that word.

Casper: *sniffle* What is it?

Ren: It might mean alot of things but i thinks for us it means one of a kind and no one can change that. Casper then felt moved by his words. "Besides being normal is boring anyway." He then heard him laughing and see's him crawling out under the bed.

Casper: Ren can i ask you something.

Ren: Sure ask away.

Casper: are you afraid of anything. Ren then thought about it and said.

Ren: Yeah i'am afraid of something.

Casper: What is it? They then sat down in the furniture in the room.

Ren: I'm afraid of being alone. Whenever i'm in a room alone i get upset because their is no one around me so it makes me sad.

Casper: That does sound scary.

Ren: It is but their was one thing that kept me away from that fear.

Casper: What?

Ren: My mother always used to sing to me to calm my nervous and keep me calm. Every Time i heard her voice it... made me happy.

Casper: Can you sing me one. Ren then had a smile on his face.

Ren: Sure just let me get my thoughts together. With that he found the one song she sang and said it.

" Just when you think Hope is lost, And giving up Is all you got, And blue turns black, Your confidence is cracked, There seems no turning back from here" Then when ren started to sing gasper started to hear a woman's voice and saw a white powder fill the air around them.

"When your feet are made of stone And you're convinced that you're all alone Look at the stars instead of the dark You'll find your heart shines like the sun." Then casper didn't see ren at all what he saw was a women with whitish blue hair with blue eyes and a clothed dress singing a beautiful melody.

Casper: Wow!

" But Let's not let our anger get us lost And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost." On the outside of the building the girls saw the white powder in the hair and heard a women sing.

Asia: Who is that singing?

Xenovia: Its sounds so beautiful

Koneko: Word.

" that's when love can build a bridge of light That's what turns the wrong so right That's when you can't give up the fight And that's when love turns night time into day, That's when loneliness goes away That's why you gotta be strong tonight 'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light Only love can build us a bridge of light.. With the singing ended the white powder was gone and casper saw ren. Now casper smiling He then ran up to ren and hugged him. Ren was not expecting it but accepted it.

Casper: Thank you ren.

Ren: No problem now come on let's get back to training

Casper: ok. With that they went back outside. In that brief moment we saw the mother of our protagonist as we go further, deeper into this story we learn that being a monster just means one of a kind and with ren we discover more of his dragon side and his kaiju side.

 **Ok chapter 22 done now about that first Bit at the stop so the reason i get hate is because i write in script format and people are making a big fuss over it considering that the first story i wrote i had now complaints about it and when i started writing this story i got no problems with anyone just a lot of likes. For some reason people don't like to roleplay when they read these stories and I'm like what. Isn't that the reason that you read books so you can imagine yourself as the main character and seeing yourself doing these things i mean seriously and also THIS IS FAN FICTION THE PURPOSE OF THIS SITE IS TO MAKE MADE UP STORIES SO GET OVER HOW PEOPLE WRITE IT. Now to the chapter i wanted to build a good friendship between ren and casper because they're both not human. Also i saw shin godzilla and i have to say. IT WAS AWESOME Loved it from beginning to end, loved godzilla's design, loved the music a really good throwback. Now after seeing this movie i kinda wanted to give ren some of the ability's that shin gojira had. I think the only change would be his violet atomic breath and shooting beams from his back let me know what you guys want me to do. Also does it matter if the stories i write are in script format let me know not the haters. So anyway thanks for reading and peace.**


	22. The day before the summit

_The next day_

After comforting the casper the day before. Ren got up like usual and went towards the school, He saw ghidorah and rassu playing as he left. As ren was walking down the street he had a little conversation with the dragon inside.

 **Ddraig: You sound a little happy.**

Ren: Well why wouldn't I.

 **Ddraig: Considering the fact that the peace meeting is only a day away.**

Ren: I know that but still, doesn't mean i can't enjoy myself.

 **Ddraig: Remember that vali and albion are gonna be there as well along with the faction leaders.**

Ren: Yeah I know, vali that guy really has a way to get on my nervous.

 **Ddraig: I understand but remember we're there for peace not war.**

Ren: Yeah yeah ok alright. Anything else you want to bother me about.

 **Ddraig: Yes actually.** Ren was now confused on what he meant and wanted to know what he meant.

Ren: What's wrong Ddraig.

 **Ddraig: Its was about yesterday I felt something different inside you.**

Ren: What do you mean?

 **Ddraig: Usually Inside your body i felt your father's power but something else was their was well something more mystic.**

Ren: Mystic?

 **Ddraig: Yes godzilla had an aura of rage and destruction wherever he appeared the same goes for you when you enter a rage state and bring out your burning mode. But yesterday I felt an aura of serenity and light around you nothing i've felt before.**

Ren: What do you think it could be?

 **Ddraig: If i have to take a guess it's probably that the dragon side of you thats already in your body is trying to be apart of you.**

Ren: So my mothers power is trying to be apart of me, but i thought that i already had it.

 **Ddraig: Something tells me that you were not at the right maturity or not ready to receive it yet.**

Ren: Damn if she were alive i would ask her about this or if he was around he would probably tell me.

 **Ddraig: I wish i can help as well but your mother's power as a dragon is unknown to me much less to any other dragons.**

Ren: It's alright you gave me a heads up about something that might happen and I'll listen to it.

 **Ddraig: Hehe Thats what i like about you partner always calm about situations.**

Ren: Yeah it's a good thing my mom taught me to be patient. *Ring* *Ring* Ren heard this phone go off and looks at it. (Ok so side note on how he carries his phone, he has like patches of skin on his wings or on his back really that are like folds which can hold stuff like a pocket or skin pocket.) He looks at his phone and sees a text message from rias. " _Ren, akeno needs you to meet her at her home their is someone that wants to speak with you."_ He replies ok to her and thought "Hm? I wonder who wants to see me." So like that he left to go meet with akeno.

 _Akeno's house a little bit later._

Ren looks at akeno's home and was stunned to find out it was a shine different from the one the other day. " She lives in a shrine!? well it's home for her." "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He looks at the stairs to see akeno wearing her white and red kimono.

Ren: Hey akeno so what's this all about.

Akeno: Somebody very important wants to meet with you.

Ren: Who?

Akeno: You'll see follow me. with no further argument ren followed akeno up to the shrine. After walking up a couple of flights of stairs they got to the top of the place, ren looked at it and it was just a normal shrine until a beam of light from the sky looked down on in front of the shrine. Ren was almost blinded by this light so he covered his eyes. From the sky a man came down to the ground he was wearing all sacred clothing and armor, he had white hair and 6 normal angels wings behind him, as the light ended ren finally got a good look at the man. "Greetings to you miss hirajima" The man said. " To you as well sir." The man then looks at ren with please, "Ah you must be ren it's nice to finally meet your acquaintance red dragon emperor." He said to him.

Ren: Uh? Thanks whoever you are strange man who came from the sky.

Akeno: Ren this is lord michael he's the leader of the angels.

Ren: Wait this is michael?

Lord michael: I do apologies for my little light show being a bit blinding to you.

Ren: Nah its ok should uh? Do i need to pray or something for respect.

Lord michael: Haha no my child that is not necessary. Ren then felt relieved.

Ren: So why are you here then.

Lord michael: I wish to speak with you if it's not too much trouble.

Ren: No it's fine i mean it's looked like it took you a lot to get here so.

Lord michael: excellent let's go inside so we can begin our conversation. With that they all went inside the shrine as akeno closed the doors behind them. Ren and michael sat down across from each other as akeno sat next to ren. Then they started their conversation.

Ren: So what is it you needed to talk about.

Lord michael: As you know tomorrow is the peace summit between the three factions at the school.

Ren: Yes and i know this, is their gonna be any problems?

Lord michael: As of now no but i fear there might be some form of trouble on the day of the summit.

Ren: I thought you all agreed on peace.

Lord michael: Yes we all agreed on peace but as you know some followers in the three factions believe that this is not the right step for everyone.

Akeno: You think there will be some form of resistance.

Lord michael: I believe so as does azazel and sirzechs that is why i brought a gift for you red dragon emperor.

Ren: A gift for me? With a snap of lord michaels fingers a long spear of light appeared right in front of ren as the light vanished is revealed to be a sword that had spike edge on the hilt and the markings of an ancient blade.

Lord Michael: This is the holy sword ascalon as a gift of the angels we would like to gift it for you. The sword then landed in ren's hands.

Ren: Woah. He looked as the sword he felt the holy energy of the sword in his hand. "Thank you but i can't accept this."

Lord Michael: Please my child i insist on you keeping it.

Akeno: Ren just keep it.

Ren: Ok thank you for your generosity lord michael but why give it to me?

Lord Michael: As of late the news of godzilla's son has spread throughout the world and with the peace summit tomorrow we would like you to be prepared for anything that may happen.

Ren: I see so i'm your defensive line against any resistance.

Lord Michael: Please we do not wish to provoke if we some what upset you.

Ren: Nono it's fine i make sure nobody gets hurt.

Lord michael: Thank you, well i must be off i have other duties to attend for the summit tomorrow. He stood up and bowed to ren and akeno. "If all goes well tomorrow will begin a new age of peace for devils, angel and fallen angels. Good day" In a flash of light he left. Leaving ren and akeno alone.

Akeno: Seems like you made an impression on the angels.

Ren: Yeah looks like i did, if i knew i was meeting a disciple of god today i would've looked more presentable.

Akeno: Hehe really? What would you have done.

Ren: I don't know i guess wear a tie or something. He just made her laugh at his little joke. Then she asked him.

Akeno: Ren.

Ren: Yeah what's wrong akeno.

Akeno: Is it alright if.. I see your wings again. Ren knew what she was talking about the all white color of his wings. He blushed a little bit for her asking but he agreed. With that he brought his wings out again and their color changed to its crystal bluish white. Akeno was still amazed by their beauty. "Their so beautiful."

Ren: Thanks thats what every guy needs to hear.

Akeno: Hehe sorry didn't think you would get offended.

Ren: It's fine it's the same reaction i had when i saw my mother's wings for the first time. Then akeno then felt a little sad.

Akeno: Ren can i ask you something.

Ren: Sure what is it.

Akeno: What was the reason that your father abandon you. Ren then remembered that day, his father swimming out to sea as a baby ren just only 2 years old in human years called out for his parents but nobody came.

Ren: No I... I never understood why he left.

Akeno: Ok but what would you do if you saw him again.

Ren: Well... I probably smack him one then i would ask him why did he leave me. Then i don't know what else i would say.

Akeno: If i were you i would never talk to him again.

Ren: Woah woah akeno where did that come from.

Akeno: I'm sorry it's just that i felt like the reason that my mother died is because my father was too busy to protect us. Ren then felt how upset she was getting. "That man, that creature ruined my life if i ever saw him again i would just-" Immediately before she could finish ren grabbed her and hugged her. Akeno was not expecting ren to do this because all the hate she felt for her father was gone for now it was instead replaced by a warm and calm feeling of peace, then ren used his white dragon wings and wrapped himself along with akeno. She then buried her face deep into his scaly chest.

Ren: Believe me akeno i know the feeling of seeing my father again but we can't change that so it's better to focus on what is in front of us. She then felt uplifted almost very happy that his words have meaning to them, she then felt his wings wrap around her.

Akeno: Ren your wings.

Ren: Yeah i know.

Akeno: I think this is the first time i've seen you done this.

Ren: It's Because it's a rare occurrence when i do this. My mother used to do this to me as a baby. She would wrap her arms around me and then her wings like i was in a blanket every time she did that i felt safe and happy because she would protect me from anything. With that akeno then started to tear up.

Akeno: Ren I'm so sorry.

Ren: Why you did nothing wrong.

Akeno: It's not that, Your just such a nice person and that the world is so cruel to people like you, I'm so sorry. Ren still felt her crying so he said this.

Ren: Akeno look at me. She brought her face up to face his overlooking her his bright orange red looking at her violet eyes. "The world may have been cruel to me but i am the person i am today because of that. Meeting you guys was probably one of the best things that ever happened to me. So right now I'm happy and nothing can change that."

Akeno: Ren... She then kissed him ren didn't know she was gonna do this but accepted it anyways. They then fell over as ren was on the ground and akeno was on top of his kissing him. Then akeno in her head thought. " _This feeling everytime I'm near him this warm and calm presence. I want to be around him, no i want to be with him. He has done more than any other man has done for_ me. With that she stopped kissing him to tell him something. "Ren their something i want to say to you."

Ren: What is it.

Akeno: I. I. I... "How is it that everytime i walk in on you two i always see this." They both heard the third voice and see rias right by the door looking very upset at them.

Ren: Oh hey hi rias.

Rias: So i assume the meeting with lord michael went well.

Ren: Uh it did it went really well.

Rias: Then why is akeno on top of you.

Akeno: Calm down rias i was just telling my little ren how much of a nice guy he is. She said that as she was rubbing her hands on his chest. Rias then grabbed ren by the end of his tale and dragged him away from akeno.

Rias: I swear you two are like wild animals. Thats the last time i see you doing that understand.

Ren: Yes Ma'am With that she left the shrine with ren. Akeno now had her mind in a haze she was about to say how she felt about ren. The way that he is, is something that made her happy.

Akeno: I love him.

 _At night ren's home._

*Knock* *knock* As what was the sound on ren's door. "Hold up i'm coming." He opens the door to see akeno with some of her stuff.

Akeno: Hello ren.

Ren: Akeno Wha- what are you doing here!?

Rias: I invited her. She said as rias walked right by him.

Akeno: Yep I'll be spending the night here for tonight.

Ren: Ok so rias you're ok with this.

Rias: Well a little bit no but I'll be keeping my eye on you two that way you two won't be alone as much.

Ren: Ok i guess i'll move her stuff up. (Because he is that nice.)

 _A few hours later._

Ren now layed down in his bed after the day he had so now he can rest.

Ren: Christ the day that i had now i can get some sleep. He was about to fall asleep until he felt something move under the covers he looks to see akeno moving on top of him wearing a purple night dress. Ren now just tensed up.

Akeno: Somebody feels exhausted.

Ren: Oh you have no idea. She then layed her body down on top of his, he felt her breast up against his scaly chest.

Akeno: Ren do you want to know something.

Ren: Uh? Sure why not.

Akeno: Ever since you comforted me. I started having fantasies about you,

Ren: Fa-fa-fantasies?

Akeno: Yes fantasies.

Ren: About what?

Akeno: You, me doing very very naughty things in this bed. Ren then had a major blush on his charcoal like skin but also a little excited which akeno noticed as she felt something below her. "i can see that little ren is pretty excited."

Ren: Uh yeah yeah if you say something like that it'll do that.

Akeno: Then that case. she then got closer to his face. "How about we make one of those fantasies into a reality.

Ren: Uh ok? She was about to kiss him until.

Rias: Akeno what are you doing in here. She was right by the door as she saw what was happening while wearing a white night dress.

Akeno: I just thought i comfort ren in his sleep he looks like he had a long day. Then rias then sat on the bed.

Rias: No tonight akeno you're not sleeping in this room so leave they both get into a argument

Akeno: Why should you get to sleep with him.

Rias: Because i've always sleep with him and i live here which makes me more suitable to sleep here.

Akeno: Then i guess i have to move here to if i want to sleep with him then?

Rias: No you may not.

Ren: Come on you two stop arguing.

Rias and akeno: Stay out of this. "Uh um." They all look to see asia by the door with a blush.

Asia: Ren should be sleeping with me.

Ren: God damn it. (I can't believe i'm doing this) With that the girls started arguing back in forth between each other. Ren was now tired of this constant bickering in the room also ghidorah was on the opposite side of the room so ren he was ren had a upset look he putted all three of his heads down. As the girls kep arguing, ren snapped. "ENOUGH!" The girls stopped arguing as he yelled. " I don't care who lives here or not, I don't care if you all end up sleeping in this room but every time you leave me out of an argument that is when i had enough so you either you all shut up or get out of my room!" With that the girls left his room a little upset as he yelled they shut the door behind them. Ghidroah looked at ren with concern. "I didn't want to yell ghidroah it's just i tired of their argueing i just sometimes want some peace. With that he layed down on his bed and went to sleep as well as ghidorah.

 _The next morning_

As the morning came in ren opened his eyes but could not move as he felt something heavy on him. "What the?" When he moved his head, he gained a big blush on his face as rias and asia were on his sides sleeping and akeno was on top of him sleeping the reason that he was blushing is because that they were all naked. Ren was about to say something until he looked up as his ceiling, There was a piece of paper hanging on it, It said " _We're sorry"_ on it so he looked around him to see the girls still asleep. But he didn't do anything all he did was lay his head back and went back to sleep. Ghidroah looked at this and giggled until ren said in a low voice.

Ren: Not one single word. With that ghidroah kept his mouths shut and went back to sleep because now today is the day of the peace summit.

 **Ok chapter done ok so we have reach 20 people following this story and i'm shocked and happy that you guys liked this. Now onto the chapter. As we get more into the story ren will discover that he has more power in him that he thought. Also i never really explained his mother's story so I'm to put down a little bit of an origin on her right here.**

 _In a far away land or rather in another realm exited the realm of dragons. In these lands there were dragons as far the eye can sea, Dragons that can swim, dragons that can fly, dragons that can run. But in this land there was a dragon that had incredible power but only used it when it was needed. This dragon was the most respected out of all the other dragons. Its skin was that of a cloud but the same time hard has a diamond and blue as the sky, Its wings were majestic as story of legends, it's had large blue eyes that can see the core of your soul, It's had no arms, Its claws were as sharp as steel. This dragon was the ever only being that soothed the anger and rage of the king of the monsters. This dragon was called bluvarious the dragon of light and peace._

 **Thats all i'm gonna leave on her story if i have the time i might make a godzilla fan fiction on how she and the king met. So in the chapter i might get some hate for making ren yell at the girls but you got to know what he feels whenever they tell him to but out of their arguments. And for the ending in the anime issei wakes up to find the girls on top of him and he screams. Really he screams and i'm like dude why the fuck are you screaming you have three naked girls on you enjoy your sleep. so i would like to thank the people who are supporting this story I'll see you guys in the next chapter and peace. Oh and by the way guest if you don't like this story then why do you come back to it if you hate it so much and also you're the only person that dosen't like this while there has been 10,000 and more people reading and viewing this story and 21 different people who like it and follow and favorite it, it's their word against yours if you put any bad reviews here i'll just delete them because you have been the only person thats been doing this so shut the fuck up don't be a fucking dick and leave other people lives alone.**


	23. A summit of peace and war

_The next_ day

After extra hours of sleep ren woke up from his bedroom and looked at the time.

Ren: It's almost time better get moving. He gets up from his bed walks downstairs seeing the two dragons ghidorah and rassau minding their business and playing with each other. He walks out the door instead of walking he opened up his grey charcoal colored wings and flew to his destination. "Ok keep calm ren just stay calm don't let whatever vali say get to you." After what he told himself he flew towards the school.

 _Kuoh school grounds_

Ren flew down in front of the old school building as he did he tucked his wings into his back and went inside. He saw everybody getting ready for the meeting. "Sorry that I'm late everyone one."

Rias: It's fine actually you're right on time ren.

Ren: So what happens now?

Kiba: We wait.

Ren: For what? With that he heard a sound of a spell being casted. They all looked out the window to see the sky change to a dark red like they were in the void, Three other magic circles appeared at the main school building, one red, one purple and one bright yellow.

Rias: That is what we were waiting for.

Ren: Alright so what's the plan.

Rias: Simple we're going inside because we want to make sure that this goes well, Koneko is going to stay here to watch over casper while we're their.

Ren: How come he's not coming with us?

Akeno: He's safer here that's why if something happens we'll know it. Then ren had something tug on his tail he turns around for it to be casper.

Casper: R-ren you'll come help me if something happens right? With that ren had a smile on his face and patted casper on his head and said to him.

Ren: Sure buddy If something happens I'll come running. Him saying made casper feel happy inside.

Rias: Alright everyone lets get going.

Everybody: yes ma'am. With that they all left besides casper and koneko to the main school building.

 _Into the main school building._

The gremory crew walked up a flight of stairs to reach the meeting room, they went in and once they were inside they saw sirzechs along with serafall, Lord michael with irina (I forgot to spell her name I'm sorry) and azazel along with vali.

Sirzechs: ah rias thank you for making it.

Rias: Your welcome brother.

Sirzechs: Now that everyone is here shall we get started.

Lord michael: Yes please.

Azazel: About time. They all sat down and started negotiating everybody watched as they listened in on their conversation, all except for xenovia who looked upset. Ren noticed this and walked up to her to ask.

Ren: What's wrong xenovia.

Xenovia: Its nothing.

Ren: I know something's bothering you so tell me.

Xenovia: Alright its irina (Remembered nevermind) I think she is still upset with me for wanting to become a devil.

Ren: I thought you said she was ok with this.

Xenovia: I thought that two until i tried to talk to her, she just looked away from me and walked away. Ren then looked over at irina and saw how upset she looked. He knows that these two are friends but one person making a decision that one other hates should not be justified on what they are now.

Ren: I'll go talk to her. He started walking over to her much to xenovia's dismay.

Xenovia: Wait ren you don't have to. She was too late as ren had already walked up to irina's side. The twin pigtailed brunette gave the dragon/kaiju hybrid a pout signaling she was upset.

Irina: I have nothing to say to you ren.

Ren: So you say, yet you're upset and pouting like a child.

Irina: Shut up you're the child!

Ren: Uh huh? So might want to tell me what's bugging you. She knew he won't stop so she said what she wanted to say.

Irina: Why did xenovia had to be a devil, we were best friends we both had a goal together now i feel like she's not my friend anymore.

Ren: But its was her choice.

Irina: Well it was a bad choice. Ren knew was being stubborn she wanted her friend back but since xenovia is a devil, Irina feels like she can't' be friends with her. So ren told her something.

Ren: You know i had a big choice i had to make too you know?

Irina: What kind of choice?

Ren: I used to live on an island thats the place i was born and raised for the first two years of my life. This had got irina's attention. "After my mom died and my dad left i left my home because back then i used to say too many memories. Do you think i made the right choice irina?"

Irina: Well i? No your birthplace is the only home you'll ever know.

Ren: Maybe but if i hadn't left home i would have never have met rias and all of them and be right here today. So i realized the real reason why i left my home.

Irina: Why?

Ren: I wanted to see how the world would react if they saw something like me, I wanted to see what kind of adventure or experience that this life has in store for me. If it's hates me or tries to kill me, I stand strong and stand my ground and irina i believe that, Thats what xenovia was thinking when she became a devil. Irina then looked over to xenovia and saw she waved and smiled back at her friend. "Don't let change take away what you two have as friends." With that he walked back over to the rest of the group leaving irina in question.

 _30 minutes later_

It's been almost half an hour as the meeting started the faction leaders were still talking that is when azazel brought up and interesting subject.

Azazel: Before we can agree i would like to ask what do the think of your trusted peace pact. With that vali was the first to answer as everybody eyed him.

Vali: It's fine by me peace, war doesn't matter. With vali saying his answer everybody looked to ren to hear his answer.

Ren: Better to be at peace then war i guess.

Azazel: Smart words red dragon emperor now lets get to signing this.

Lord michael: yes

Sirzechs: Of course. As they were about to sign and finish the meeting *Boom* There was a loud boom and all around everybody it felt like time stopped.

Serafall: What just happend.

Sir zechs: Time has stopped for some reason. Rias had a worried look on her face.

Azazel: Uh? i hate to be the bearer of bad news but we have some unwelcome visitors. They all looked outside through the window and saw orange magic circles appeared and they all saw men and women in robes what looked like they were casting a spell over the school. Ren then looked at rias with concern.

Ren: Rias you don't think that.

Rias: We better go. They were about to leave until.

Sir zechs: Wait. They were stopped when sirzechs looked at them. "Rias you can go see if your other bishop needs help, have ren go with vali to take care of the ones outside.

Azazel: Is that such a good idea.

Vali: It's fine. He walked off the wall he was leaning on. "Besides we can see who's the better dragon taking out all those guys.

Rias: But brother. She was about to protest until ren stopped her.

Ren: It's ok rias go help casper, I'll make sure nobody is behind you.

Rias: Alright but please be safe. With that she left with eveyone else except for ren. Vali saw that look of affection in his eyes as she walked away. He walked up next to ren and said.

Vali: Shall we ren. He didn't said anything he had a mad look and growled like a wild animal as he walked out the place then vali followed him.

Azazel: Well this will be quite the show. He said with a smirk.

 _Outside the school._

Vali and ren walked to the roof of the school and saw a whole bunch of people in robes on the ground. " **Vanishing dragon balance** **Breaker"** With a flash of light vali now had his dragon armor on him.

Vali: Lets see who can take down the most ren. With a hint of arrogance in his voice vali flew down to the ground and started the fight leaving ren on the roof.

Ren: Ready Ddraig. " **Ready partner Welsh Dragon balance breaker".** With that ren equipped his dragon armor on, He spreaded his now red wings and flew down the ground and pulled out transcendence and started taking people down. As he landed on the ground a couple of the people with robes charged at him with weapons. One guy charged at him with a spear. Ren used transcendence to disarm him of his weapon and super kicked him into another group of them. A group of two swordsmen charged at ren from behind. He used his wings as shields and spinned around to make a gust of wind knocking them back. He then saw the group of people casting the spell on the school. He pointed his left hand at him as it transformed to its cannon mode aimed and ready to fire at them. " **Dragon shot** " He fired a red ball of energy at the group making a huge explosion in front of them taking them down. Ren then look to see more over by the old school building. "I better check to see if rias and them are alright." He then headed over to the Old school building.

 _The old school building_

Inside the place koneko was in front of casper protecting him as she has some wounds on her and tore clothes as in front of her were more men and women in robes. Koneko was ready for a fight until a shot of red energy and lighting Destroyed them. Koneko looks to see rias and akeno made it inside.

Rias: Koneko are you alright.

Koneko: I'll manage. But we need to go.

Akeno: Are you alright casper.

Casper: No I'm scared. As they were talking they heard the place breaking and was about to collapse on them. Rias and akeno used their bodies to shield koneko and casper. They were almost gone until *Crash* Casper opened his eyes as did everybody else and saw ren using his strength to keep the building up

Casper: Ren!

Ren: You guys get outside i can hold this go! With that the girls along with casper walked outside. As they made it out ren used his strength and flew up bursting out of the place. He lands right by the girls and casper to see if they're alright. "You guys alright"

Rias: Yeah we're fine.

Ren: Where is kiba and xenovia.

Akeno: They went to fight off those people. Asia then looked at ren to see if he was hurt.

Asia: Ren are you hurt.

Ren: No i'm fine. You should worry about koneko she looks a little banged up. Asia then went over to koneko to heal her.

Rias: What are you gonna do ren.

Ren: Simple make these bastards pay for coming here. With that he flew off heading back to the battle.

Akeno: Rias is ren ok?

Rias: I don't know but for now lets get koneko someplace safe. They all nodded and took koneko to the school.

 _Back on the battlefield._

As for the fight for the school continued everyone mostly got involved, Azazel was wearing dragons armor as he eliminated one of the commanders of the operating but lost a hand in the process. Xenovia and irina were backing up each other as they were friends again. Kiba held his own against a couple of the enemy swordsmen. As for ren he was taking out their numbers almost all by used transcendence to slash them and also used his boosted gear cannon mode to take them down in large quantities.

Ren: We should be close to clearing them all out. Then out of nowhere ren was shot by a blast of white energy. "DAhhhhh" He yelled in pain. He turned around to see vali with his hand smoking pointing at ren. "Vali!"

Vali: I figured the mighty red dragon emperor ren could handle a shot to the back guess i was wrong.

Ren: are you working with these people.

Vali: Who do you think brought them here.

Ren: Why why would you do this.

Vali: Simple the person that i work with or should i say cooperated with wants to get rid of the faction leaders and i figured for my own personal gain i get my fight with my rival. Ren was now furious now he wanted to fight. "That look in your eyes tells me you want to kill me."

Ren: So you want to fight me. He pointed transcendence at vali." Now you got it." Vali had his own sword and they both charged at each other. They clashed with swords as they reached each other. Ren tried to strike him but vali blocked and every time vali strike ren blocked. Everybody was looking at the fight and they were evenly matched. They both then flew up the the air and exchanged blows like they did on the ground.

Kiba: Incredible.

Xenovia: So this is what a fight between two dragons is. Asia kept healing koneko. Rias looked at the fight with worry.

Akeno: Are you ok rias?

Rias: I'm just... worried about him. Back up at the fight vali and ren kept exchanging blow for blow. As they clashed again vali said this to ren.

Vali: I must admit you are incredible strong worthy enough to be my rival.

Ren: God do you ever shut up.

Vali: But you have the most pathetic weakness for a dragon. Ren didn't know what he meant as he backed off.

Ren: What are you talking about. Vali then raised his hand again pointed at ren as it glowed white before. Then he said.

Vali: Your weakness is the death of the one you care the most. With that he pointed his hand down and shoot the energy right down to his target. Ren looked to see where it was going and it was heading towards rias.

Ren: No! With haste he flew as fast as he could to stop the shot. Rias saw this heading towards her with great speed.

Akeno: Rias!

Kiba: Get out of the way! Rias didn't move she just stood still as she saw death right in front of her. *BOOM* With a blink of an eye ren flyed right in front of her blocking her protecting her from the shot. It hit him right at his wings setting him on fire. He then collapsed right in front of her as to what he did. Vali landed back on the ground with a smirk on what he just done. Rias sat down and looked at ren to see if he was ok.

Rias: Ren why did you do that. She was on the verge of tears. With the green glow on the armor faintly blinking ren said.

Ren: I already lost one important person in my life, I don't want to lose another. She then started to cry by his words and his act.

Vali: If i were you miss gremory. Vali approach them as she was talking to them. "I would move out of the way." She hen stood up and in anger.

Rias: How dare you! She shot a large red energy blast at vali but he used divine dividing to negate it. He flapped his wings and pushed rias away from ren.

Everybody: Rias! She was thrown off away from ren. Ren saw this happen he got up slowly to face vali.

Vali: Looks like you still got some fight left in you. With that ren just charged at him but " **Divine divine"** Like before vali used divine dividing on ren weakening him. Ren felt all the power he had drain away he then fell to his knees like a stone and the glow green on the armor was gone. Vali pulled out his blade and took off his helmet armor to look at him.

Vali: How pathetic the son of godzilla brought down because he had to save a pretty girl. This is why you'll never be able to defeat me As long she lives you will always lose. Vali then pointed his blade right at ren's chest where his heart would be.

Asia: Stop!

Casper: Don't do it.

Azazel: Vali! Like that he was about to struck. As this was going on ren heard voices in his head, One voice was him but younger and the other the one he known too well.

"Dad can i ask you something." Ren asked. "Sure ren what is it." "How did you get to be so strong." He asked him.

"*Sigh* Ren before i was like this my power came from anger and hatred to the people and humans of this world and whatever they threw at me i came back stronger." He said to ren. "Really? Then what changed?" Ren said to him "Well i met your mother and then that hatred and anger i had for the human race was gone and it turned into love for you and her. So remember this ren true power comes from the people and beings that care for you not from absolute power or relic and item but the power inside you is the strongest thing that no one can break, Its not a weakness it's your greatest strength." " i love you dad." He said to him. "I love you too son." With that the voices stopped and a fire burned inside ren.

 _Back to the battle._

Vali had his blade right at ren's heart. "It's over red dragon emperor." With that he struck *Clang* As everyone re opened their eye to and in suprise along with vali ren caught the blade. "What?" Ren then slowly got up from his knees.

Ren: You think that by having someone important in my life is my weakness, No having someone who cares for me is my strength and to the people i have met in this life they are my greatest strength. He was on his feet staring down vali. "Which is way as long as I live i Will NEVER LET PEOPLE LIKE YOU WIN! SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He opened his mouth on the dragon helmet as he roared right in front of vali as he was in shock. He then punched vali sending him back a few feet.

Vali: You shouldn't be able to move. **Divine-**

Ren **: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.** As he roared an large amount of the yellow powder appeared in the air and pushed back vali's attack.

Vali: How?! How was he able to do that. Ren then roared again. "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH. The yellow powder then changed color to a bluish white color and was flying all over the place, The sky went from ren to dark blue as lightning struck all over the ground where ren and vali stand. Everybody didn't know what to make of this. Then Th red wings on ren's back dissipated and from them two large white wings appeared from his back. Akeno remembered those wings but for eveyone else it was their first time seeing it. The amount of power in the air, flowing is on a large scale. Then behind ren a image of a giant white blue dragon appeared covering him in its wings.

Kiba: This power is huge.

Akeno: Incredible. As vali stood down the large sphere of light he just had enough

Vali: i just about had enough of this. He charge at the the sphere of light. But the image of the dragon opened its wings pushed him away with a big gust of wind. As everybody including vali looked ren was changed. The armor changed as well. The red armor now had a patterns of bluish white on some of its skin. The legs became more bulkier. The red wings were replaced with two white wings behind him. The mouth was open so ren can roar like hell, on his back their were dorsal spikes going all the way down to his tail, Ren's eyes now had one glow orange and one glow a bright blue, The gems on the gauntlets were moved to his shoulders as his hands were not has bulky with the massive amount of armor on them. With that the image of the dragon disappeared. Ren looked at his body but then he turned around and looked that rias was unconscious on the ground. In an instant he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her.

Ren: Rias. She heard her name call, She opened her eyes a little bit and saw ren's new form in front of her.

Rias: R-ren. With that she past out again. Ren picked her up bridal style and like before disappeared and reappeared right in front of asia. Appearing right in front of her like that scared her. He layed her down right in front of her.

Ren: Take care of her.

Asia: Ok. With that again he disappeared and reappeared a few feet right in front of vali.

Vali: How did you get so fast?! He didn't answer as ren reached his right hand out and like that transcendence came right to him. On his open left hand he said.

Ren: Ascalon **BLADE!** The sword came out of the gauntlet in his other hand. Now ren stood down vali with two swords readying for a fight vali was nervous and intimidated by his approach. "You said you wanted a god." Ren then pointed transcendence at him. "Now you got one."

Vali: This means nothing. With that vali charged at ren with his blade. As he was about to make contact he didn't even see it. as ren with increased speed used his feet to bring his sword down to the ground, With the spin he hit vali with his tail and then used his swords to cut off vali's blade from his gauntlet and then brought down a few slashes on his armor. Vali could not believe what just happened in an instant.

Koneko: That speed.

Xenovia: It looked like he didn't even touched him. Ren then slowly walked towards vali. He was dragging his swords against the ground.

Vali: There's no way you can be this strong?! He shot another blast of white energy. Ren saw this coming and used his swords to deflect the blast up into the sky as it exploded. Ren then stopped his advance. " what are you?! vali said to him.

Ren: I Am the red dragon emperor and the next king of monsters now HEAR ME ROAR! SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKK! He roared so loudly that the earth shoke. As he roared the faction leaders saw him like he stood there where ren stood. Ren then tossed both transcendence and ascalon into the air. he then stomped both his feet and his tail into the ground. He then looked at vali and what vali saw was something he'll never forget, Their was a fire in ren's eye a fire that burned so much that no matter how many's times you doused it, it will come back stronger. Then a white glow appeared as his dorsal spikes on ren's back glowed and the white energy formed around his mouth. The sword then fell almost to the ground and then ren fired his breath as the swords went inside the breath. Vali was then swallowed up in the blast. His breath stretched far than any other time before it went straight up the sky and went all the way out to space. Ren then closed his mouth and ended the blast the amount of power he had to shoot that was unimaginable. ren looked to see if vali was gone. But he looked over the side and saw someone carry him as vali was out of his armor but critically wounded.

"Damn vali i didn't know you get in this much trouble." The man then looked at ren with a scared look as he was a sacred monkey. Ren then said.

Ren: Leave this place and never ever come back! Like that a magic a purple magic circle appeared behind them and like that they left. Everybody saw that the fight was over.

Akeno: Wow.

Xenovia: Amazing. Asia healed up rias she then started to open her eyes.

Asia: You ok rias. She got up being fully healed.

Kiba: Easy rias.

Rias: I'm fine where's ren. *Clang* They all heard metal being thrown as ren dropped his swords and then fell to his knees. He was looking down at ground. Then all the white powdered formed in the air and appeared again the image of a bright blue dragon. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." It roared to the whole world, It landed right on the ground. Ren then looked up and saw the dragon and shed a tear. "SKREEEEOONNGGKK." He roared back at the dragon. The dragon then leaned down its head and nuzzled up against ren's head In his head ren heard these words. "I'm so proud of you." With that the dragon then flew up to the sky taking all the white powder with it and vanished. As so did the clouds revealing the night sky. Everyone was now wondering what that was.

Asia: Was that ren's?

Kiba: I think it was. Rias didn't say anything she started to walk up towards where ren was, She got in front of him and sat down, She put her hands on his face on his armor.

Rias: Ren are you ok. Ren then brought his head up right in front of her and looked at rias.

Ren: R-rias. With that the armor came off of him leaving back in his natural grey charcoal like skin. He opened his eyes to look at rias. But the difference is that he had one orange colored eye and one bright blue eye. " Did I save you." With that he fell unconscious but landed in her arms in a hug as she started to cry.

Rias: yes you did ren you saved me. Everyone that saw this will remember this day as the son of godzilla defended his home.

 _Somewhere else_

Vali was now a little bit healed covered approach what look liked a throne. The figure in the shadow then said. "Were you able to take care of the factions.

Vali: My apologies master but i failed. The figure then slammed its tail up against walls with anger. "How could you have failed vali i thought you said you would be able to take care of it including the red dragon emperor." The figure said angrily.

Vali: He appeared to be stronger than i thought. Damn it ren. The figure the heard the name. "What was that name"

Vali: It was ren the one who stopped my plan. "Show me" Vali made a magic circle showing a picture of ren towards this figure. "Ah little ren you have grown up so much since the last time i saw you." He then looked at vali. "Change of plans i want the red dragon emperor brought to me alive." He said to vali. "Why the sudden change in plans master." He said to him. "This pest will be more trouble than he's worth besides me and him have quite a history together." "As you command lord spacegodzilla. The figure revealed himself he had dark blue skin, Two large crystals on his shoulders and a orange crown on his head. Vali then left him to be alone. As spacegodzilla sat on his crystal throne.

Spacegodzilla: I get to see your child again soon brother.

 _At ren's home_

Ren's vision was all fuzzy, he woke up and saw rias sitting right next to him on the bed.

Rias: Ren you're awake.

Ren: What happend?

Rias: You don't remember?

Ren: All i remember was flying down the sky to protect you and then vali took me down and that all i could remember, you ok.

Rias: Yeah i'm fine just some cuts and bruises.

Ren: What else happend.

Rias: From everybody's else's perspective you were amazing.

Ren: I was? I wished i remember what happened. Then out of nowhere rias kissed him, ren went wide eye as this happend and blushed. She then moved back from the kiss, She then smiled leaving ren in question. "What was that all about?"

Rias: I heard all the things you said. The ones that care for you give you strength She then moved closed to him and layed down right on top of him. He felt her large breast on his skin. "Ren i always want to be with you and what you did last night made me sure that i want to be by your side." Ren took her words to the heart and said.

Ren: I want to be with you too rias the thought of something happening to you, i would be broken without you.

Rias: Oh ren. They then looked each other in the eyes her light green meeting his bright orange and bright blue eyes. They then went back to kissing they were enjoying the moment until ren opened his eyes and caught something.

Ren: Rias.

Rias: Hm?

Ren: Why are their multiple boxes in my room.

Rias: Oh right about that, My brother told me that all the girls form the occult research club have to move here with you now. ( 3...2...1...)

Ren: WHAAAAATTTTTTTTT!

 **OK CHAPTER 23 DONE and end to the second season so right now thank you all for supporting my story i know i should have updated monster tail but since i was on the last part of this arc i might as well finish it and i also got some big plans for the next arc and i think some godzilla fans will like it. Also yes spacegodzilla is the main villain i figured because he is just evil man so I'll give the story a break for a while then i'll go back to it also i am excited that a new season of highschool dxd is coming so hype train so thank you all so far for this story also the people who had been putting bad reviews in my story apparently they just put that their they don't respond to anything so it's just computers so thank you and enjoy also apparently people can't read english on my stories so learn to read people.**


	24. A monster's home

_In ren's home Or rather in ren's dream_

Rias: ren.

Akeno: Hi ren.

Asia: Hello ren.

Koneko: Ren..

Xenovia: Ren, dear. As all the girls greeted ren in a dilemma that he was facing. His charcoal covered face was red due the the girls not wearing anything other than their underwear.

Ren: Uh.. hey guys why are you guys naked and right in front of me no less.

Rias: I just thought that we could have so fun with you for the time being.

Ren: F-f-fun?! with me. Then akeno came by his ears.

Akeno: Why not, as long as that everybody gets a turn to share you. Her breathing in his ear made him so aroused that his tail stood straight from its usually dragging on the ground.

Asia: Ren please be gentle. She said with a blushing look. Koneko had a blush look to but did not say a thing.

Xenovia: This will help for future baby making so you can do as you please with me. Ren was now just a lost for words at the position he was in.

Ren: I really don't know what to say about this. Then rias putted her hands on his face and said.

Rias: Then don't say anything just relax and let us do all the work. She leaned up to him for a kiss and so did he. (Ok i said that ren is 6'3 in height would that make him taller then all of the girls can someone check me with this.) As they were about to kiss.

* **BOOM** * Ren opened his eyes to see all the girls gone from his sight. He looked around to see if they were still their.

Ren: Rias, akeno, asia, anybody here. He then heard loud footsteps being made, so big that the earth was shaking right beneath him. Then out out of nowhere lightning struck right in front of him as the bright flash of light cleared, ren looked and the sight he saw left him speechless. In front of him was row of crushed buildings covered in a sea of fire and what stood out most of all was the creature that stood down ren with pure rage, like ren it had charcoal covered skin, it was the size of a skyscraper, It had huge dorsal scales going from its back down to the tail. This creature went by many names in history but ren knew this creature and called him one thing.

Ren: Father. He stared in disbelief as his father godzilla stood before him. SKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKK! He letted out a huge roar in anger. He then looked down at ren and said.

Godzilla: You are a failure!

Ren: What?!

Godzilla: You have brought shame to my name! You are not worthy to be the next king! Ren then felt his pride and his heart shatter. He was then dropped to his knees like his father's words broke him. A blue fire started forming around godzilla's mouth and his back. "Now die!" He blasted his atomic breath at ren destroying him with no effort at all.

 _End of dream_

Ren had opened his eyes to see he was back at his home in his own bed, he had asia on his left and rias on his right, they were still sound asleep now ren was now just going over the dream he just had.

Ren: _That dream felt so real but why._ He said in his head. Then in front of him the covers of his blankets started to move, Right on his chest akeno popped out under the covers smiling at him.

Akeno: Good morning ren.

Ren: Good morning akeno uh what are you doing?

Akeno: I just sought i could sleep on top you for tonight thats all, Tell me how does my body feel on top of yours. Ren then blushed as he now noticed the feeling of her naked body felt right up against his.

Ren: Not gonna lie it's feels nice. She then rubbed her hands on his chest.

Akeno: Mmmmm... so strong I wonder how this monster like body of yours is... in a very naughty way. That just left ren baffled.

Ren: Well i uh, i um don't know.

Akeno: Then why don't we find out. She leaned in closer to his face and so did he without no hesitation. " _Damn instincts"_ Ren said in his came very close to kissing again (Because it happend before).

Rias: Akeno. They both heard that and they looked over to see rias awake and not happy. "Care to explain what are your doing in here."

Akeno: I just thought that after a long, hard battle he needed some comfort.

Rias: and yet you wanted to do that while i'm in the room, you have exposed yourself. She said as she sat up from the bed seeing her naked body got ren even more red in the face

Ren: E-expose?! Then akeno sat up from his chest.

Akeno: I'm so sorry rias, ren likes being in my comfort more than yours.

Rias: You know he's mine.

Ren: _Seriously it's too early for this._ He then hears asia roll around in her sleep.

Asia: I really have to get up real soon. Ren putted his arm around her as she slept.

Ren: Don't worry you still got time. She then snuggled up to him real close.

Asia: Good so i can spend it snuggled up to you.

Ren: *sigh* He then hears a pillow being thrown. He looks to see akeno with a pillow in her face as it dropped down.

Rias: I'm so tired of you taking whatever is mine.

Akeno: Now, now rias it's important to share so stop being so stenchy! She then threw a pillow at rias. which got her more furious.

Rias: We just finished remodeling the house! I won't stand by and let you do as you please. She threw another pillow at her but akeno blasted it with some lighting. Ren then sat up to calm them down.

Ren: Come on you two. Wait you remodeled? He looked around to see his bed is alot larger and has a curtain around it and as you look outside his house was no longer small, It now looks like a 5 star hotel by looking at it. "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

 _2 hours later._

Rias: We'll be back after school ren.

Ren: Alright you guys have fun. They all waved at them as they left his front door and went have to school as he shut the door and tried to comprehend his new home. "Kinda wish i was told about my home being renovated." He went to the main room or in this case a lobby by the looks of it. He then wanted to know where a certain golden dragon went off too. "Ghidorah you in here still big guy." His answer was him coming out of nowhere from the sky and landing right in front of ren with rassei on his back. "Where the hell did you come from." He looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. (I wonder if he gets coverage if a three headed golden dragon busts through your ceiling does anybody know). Ghidorah then got up with rassei on top of one of its heads. "Alright you two lets see what our new house has to offer." Ghidorah and with rassei followed ren to the kitchen. Its was quite the good looking kitchen by the looks of it. "I got to admit this place isn't half bad but still would like to be told about this kind of stuff before this happens." Then ghidroah stuck his head in the fridge to get food. Ren saw him doing this so he pulled him out of their. "Come on big guy there are 5 other people living in this place you know." Ghidorah just licked off the food of his faces. "Uh nevermind." He then see's rassei holding a note in his mouth. "What you got their rassei." He handed ren the paper as ren started to read as it was from azazel.

Azazel: _Well ren if you're reading this then you noticed your tiny little house is a lot more bigger then normal._ Ren justed rolled his eyes in annoyance. _The reason for this is because sir zechs, old man michael and I decided to be this way with all the girls living with you. We were going to tell you about this but you were knocked out cold for a day or two._ "That explains it." Ren said as he was reading. _For not letting you in on the plan we made some special alterations to the place that you might_ ren. If ren had eyebrows he would raiser them in question. _there are some essentials in the place, multiple rooms, a game room, A pool._ " A pool?!" Ren said in disbelief. _Gremory told me how much you love the water so before you go diving into the pool there's one more thing in the place that you make_ like. Now ren was really curious. _If you ever want to relax for a bit just go up to your balcony and right before you walk outside their is a tile that will open it up and to what its is, well lets just say that it will blow your_ mind.

Now ren had to know with ghidorah and rassei following him he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room that does mean going up more flights of stairs thankfully they installed an elevator in the place. (I mean seriously your own elevator when i saw this place i wanted to live in it.) He got off the elevator and went to his room and he looked at the door to his balcony and opened the door as he walked out he stepped on a tile that made a noise, Then right in front of him the flooring was moving revealing something hidden. Where the flooring was now replaced by bubbling water. (Oh you know what it is.) It looked like it paradise as inside ren's head holy music started to play

Ren: A jacuzzi! He stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. Before he finished reading the note it said.

Azazel: _i do apologize for what my followers did so i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._ With that being said ren putted his foot in the hot bubbling water and felt so relaxed. He then putted his whole body and now he was in heaven, He sat down at one of the seat in the jacuzzi. Ghidorah and rassei just jumped right on in making a splash. They also like the hot water.

Ren: All is forgiven. He said as he enjoyed his relaxation in his new jacuzzi.

 _Few hours later_

What happened next well. Ren putted on some sunglasses and turned his stereo upon what he was about to do. Music started to play as he slide down to hall and walked down the stairs in style. ( Always wanted to write this)

Ren: Just take those old records off the shelf I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself Today's music ain't got the same soul I like that old time rock 'n' roll Don't try to take me to a disco You'll never even get me out on the floor In ten minutes I'll be late for the door I like that old time rock'n' roll. As he was being i guess having fun he didn't hear the giggling in the background. The girls got back from school as they saw this and well this was funny to them.

Xenovia: Should we tell him we're home.

Rias: In a little bit i like to see how long it takes for him to notice us.

Asia: He looks like he's having alot of fun.

Koneko: Does he really have to act like that.

Akeno i think this is funny. Ren then uses transcendence as a guitar.

Ren: Still like that old time rock'n' roll That kind of music just soothes the soul I reminisce about the days of old With that old time rock 'n' roll. Thinking that ren won't notice them they just called him out.

The girls: Ren!

Ren: DAHH! The music stopped as ren noticed them as they called him. They just ended up laughing some more.

Asia: Sorry ren.

Ren: Jeez don't you people respect privacy don't scare me like that.

Akeno: You looked like you were just having so much fun we didn't want to bother you. Ren then got back his composure.

Ren: Yeah well next time tell me before i do something like that again. He tries to be serious while still wearing sunglasses which made the girls giggle more.

Rias: Uh ren.

Ren: What?

Rias: Sunglasses. He noticed them on his face and took them off.

Ren: Oh right. Gotta get ready for summer you know.

Rias: Funny how you mentioned that ren. He looked at her in questione. "We're going to be spending our summer in the underworld." Ren was now processing what she just said.

Ren: Wait what?!

 **OK chapter done and new season so it took long it upload it's just i'm lazy and it's getting close to the holidays so yeah. So with the chapter well i figure i add some fun in the story as we're about to get to more serious as this progresses so i figured why not. Also if people ask what godzilla i'm using in this story is a combination between IDW's godzilla and final wars goji so their. Also to people asking about ren's appearance people might think he'll look not so pretty well that depends how you see it. For me how i pictured him just picture nightcrawlers face then get rid of the blue the one canine tooth the blue Etc. Add in the charcoal covered skin bulkier arms and legs but not so much on the legs so he can move around faster sharper teeth and dragons wings and a bigger tail and not one of those tails that comes out of the back like legit tail, tail Also why did i add the hot tub. Three words HOT TUB SEX I figure that once i get this through this arc i might add some makeup chapters if you guys want to see that i know that manga goes further but i don't read manga so i can't and season 4 won't come out for a while so. If you guys want to see them ask me i got some ideas so anyway enjoy the story**


	25. underworld vacation

_Occult research club building later that day_

Ren: Ok ok so wait a minute going home to the underworld? He asked rias the question with everybody else in the room.

Rias: Yeah i figured it would be a change of scenery for our summer vacation. She said to the monster answering his question.

Ren: I guess, it's just the last time i was there i kinda ruined a wedding, stole a bride and beat down the groom.

Rias: Well once we get there people will remember not to mess with you.

Kiba: We do this a couple times a year ren so you don't have to get worked up over anything.

Ren: Ok? i guess a vacation in hell what a life.

Asia: The underworld i wonder what it's like.

Xenovia: So we're vacationing where i threw infidels into, Ha isn't that ironic. Koneko just stayed quiet as everybody talked which got gasper's attention.

Azazel: Just to let you all know this is going to be more than a vacation. They all saw azazel appear out of nowhere in rias's chair.

Ren: Oh great azazel's here.

Rias: Why are you here and sitting in my chair.

Akeno: Shouldn't you be somewhere else.

Azazel: Well i was put in charge of you guys, so me being here is kinda i have to be here.

Rias: And what do you mean this will be more than a vacation.

Azazel: Your people are slacking gremory, They need a good kick in training.

Rias: i decide if they need training azazel.

Azazel: If you say so but i would be advised to train him most of all. he pointed at ren specifically.

Ren: Why do i need training?

Azazel: Well lets recap our little battle with vali which you went mad and had a little too much power.

Ren: Hey thats different, He- he was going to finish his sentence until he remembered why he got that much power was because a certain red head in the room was in danger but he didn't want to be embarrassed. "He pissed me off."

Azazel: You literally made the earth shake, I would suggest getting a good control over whatever it is inside you. Ren then putted his hand on his chest and looked down. feeling a little saddened.

Rias: Is that all you came in here to say.

Azazel: For now I'll see you guys in the underworld. he vanished with a purple smoke. Once he left everybody looked at ren if he was fine, Asia was the first to check.

Asia: You ok ren.

Ren: yeah I'm fine, I'll get home and get ready when we go, I'll see you guys. He left the room without saying another word.

Xenovia: He sounded upset.

Akeno: The nerve of azazel.

Gasper: He was so mean.

Kiba: Well i guess we should get packing right rias. She didn't respond. "Uh rias?" She didn't respond again as she was thinking that fight with vali, Thinking of the words ren said when he gained his new power.

"Having someone in my life isn't my weakness it's my greatest strength." Then she thought about the day he woke up the day after the fight. "The thought of something happening to you would break me." Those were running rias's thought of the moment.

Akeno: Rias! That snapped her back to reality.

Rias: Huh? What?

Kiba: Are you ok?

Rias: Yeah i'm fine just thinking about our vacation thats all, Get yourselves packed everyone.

Akeno: Ok? Then. Everybody went left the room to go home to get packed and ready. Rias stayed to think as she sat in her chair. She brought her head down onto her desk, Then the thought ren again came into her head.

Rias: What is wrong with me, Every Time i think of him, my heart beats like crazy, even though he not human not even close to one, I still have these strong feeling and after what he said to me, My heart just skipped a beat and yet i feel like the most distant from him with all these other girls. I wonder if he truly loves me.

 _Few hours later on one train ride to underworld_

After some packing the whole crew got aboard a special train that would take them straight to underworld. As the train set out so did eveyone getting excited about their little summer vacation.

Ren: So should we be expecting a warm welcome or something once we get their.

Rias: Well something like that.

Ren: Meaning?

Rias: Besides our vacation there's a meeting we have to attend.

Ren: Another one?! Aww come on I'm still trying to get over the last one.

Rias: Don't worry this one will be a little more peaceful than the last one.

Ren: Easier said than done. *Sigh* who do i need to be on my best behavior for this time .

Akeno: The gods of norse mythology. Ren then just had a blank expression on what she said.

Ren: Seriously?!

Kiba: You sound suprise.

Ren: Well i'am just what's the reason.

Rias: Their has been trouble with a certain faction as of late.

Ren: The chaos brigade.

Akeno: Their recent activity is starting become dangerous for the other factions.

Kiba: So the three factions leaders decided to request help from some of the other pantheons of the world, as of now we're meeting with odin.

Ren: Wait wait odin as THE all father odin.

Rias: I'm surprised you know who he is ren.

Ren: I Read some books of mythology a couple of time. I just know he's a legend.

Akeno: A monster that reads thats a first.

Ren: Hey I might not look it but i can be a very good book worm.

Rias: I'll bet.

"I should have guess we would not have been the only ones on this ride." They heard the new voices and recognized them to see sona and her crew with her.

Rias: Guessing you're vacationing with us as well.

Sona: more or less Your not the only ones that need to attend to this meeting. So my sister kinda begged us to come here.

Ren: Kinda figures.

Sanji: Hey don't be dissing on sona ren.

Ren: Hey i'm not dissing just saying what comes to mind.

Sanji: You know you can be a total ass around us.

Ren: Says the guys with a jump rope as his weapon. The girls just giggled on ren's comment on his sacred gear while sanji was embarrassed.

Sanji: Yeah well. Dahh. He stormed out of the room in frustration. Then sona asked rias a question.

Sona: Actually rias i wanted to ask you something.

Rias: What is it.

Sona: I don't suppose you're up for a trade in pieces.

Rias: Where did this come from?

Sona: Well sanji is a little bit of a handful at the moment and your dragon is well. They both looked at ren as he sat down ready for a nap. "More well behaved then a pawn"

Rias: Sorry sona but i'm not trading my second king piece for anything.

Sona: I see.

 **Now arriving at sitree station** ( **Forgot how to spell her last** name)

Sona: Well this is our stop we'll see you at the meeting rias.

Rias: We'll see you there. The train stopped and sona's grew got off the train as the train made its way to the next stop.

 **One hour later.**

The train was now headed for gremory station our rias's grew will make their departure. Once they knew they were close they looked out the window to see the grounds.

Ren: Holy shit! His surprised expression is to rias's land was so large.

Asia: Its so big.

Xenovia: Amazing.

Ren: How big is this place.

Kiba: If you compare it to the size of japan it's about twice as large.

Ren: Wow. He was amazed by the amount of land she owned by he hasn't seen rias since they came close to their stop. "Where is rias anyway."

Akeno: She said she needed to check on something. He was going to question it and go looking for her.

Ren: I'm sure she'll be fine. On the entire train ride koneko has been silent not a single word escaped her mouth. Gasper was next to her sitting in his box playing a game.

Gasper: Koneko are you ok?

Koneko: I'm fine just nervous thats all. It was also at that time ren sniffed their air with a new scent.

Ren: Does anyone else smell a cat.

 _SCRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH._

The sound was the train stopping at high speed everyone ending up tumbling over the place until the train came at a full stop. Kiba was the first one to get up.

Kiba: Is eveyone alright.

Asia: I think so.

Akeno: Ren i'm so sorry for this. She said as she landed on ren with her breasts in face as she got off of him.

Ren: Nah you're good. He then got up as well. "Why did the train stop."

Kiba: No idea. Then the train then disappeared which got rid of solid ground for them as they started to fall. Everybody was now falling through the air. "Ok thats it." Ren had enough so he opened his whitish blue wings and flew to grab people who could not fly. He ended up grabbing gasper, asia, koneko and xenovia while akeno and kiba lande softly with their wings.

Asia: Thank you ren.

Xenovia: Thanks.

Ren: No problem but what the hell happend to the train.

Gasper: It just vanished. They then looked around to be in a rocky area with cliffs and rough edges.

Ren: So any idea where we are.

Akeno: No but we should at least be close to the station. As they were talking.

 **Boom boom.**

The ground was shaking like giant footsteps were being made.

Aisa: Why is the ground shaking!?

Akeno: I don't know. Ren then felt a presence as his instincts kicked in as his eyes widen.

Ren: Something's coming, something big. With that kiba and xenovia brought out their swords, Akeno got out her lightning maiden's out fit, Koneko was in a fighting stance as asia and gasper were behind her. Ren then brought out his boosted gear to be ready for a fight. As the sound came closer and closer to where they were in the canyon, They saw a huge dark purple dragon that stood on its hind legs, It had horns on the top of its head, Large purple wings folded on its back.

Xenovia: A dragon!?

Ren: Woah the sucker's big.

Akeno: What does it want.

Kiba: Ren you're a dragon try to talk to it.

Ren: Just because I'm a dragon dosen't mean i know every single one that i meet, but if i have to guess he's looking for a fight.

 _RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAGGGGGHHHH_. The dragon roared loudly at the group.

Gasper: That hurts my ears.

Ren: Am i always like that when i roar.

Everyone: Yes!

Ren: Jeez sorry. Akeno then flew up in the air.

Akeno: With rias gone I'll be taking command. So now lets work together to take this beats down.

Everyone: Right! The dragon then walked closer to the group.

Akeno: Kiba, xenovia try to get its attention.

Kiba and xenovia: Understood. They rushed past the dragon as it watched them run past it, getting its attention.

Akeno: I'll attack it from the air, Ren and koneko try to get close when you see an opening.

Ren: Got it.

Koneko: Ok. Akeno then attacked the dragon using her strongest lighting, It impacted the dragon but didn't even phase it. Koneko and ren rushed it trying to hit it, Koneko was the first one trying to strike but she was thrown away by its tail sending her flying towards the rocks where gasper and asia were hiding, She impacted the cliff hard as she was bleeding from her forehead.

Ren: Koneko! The dragon then kicked ren towards the rock as he crashed into them, the rock came down on ren. Asia and gasper then attended to koneko as she fell down.

Gasper: Koneko are you ok?

Koenko: I'm fine i just need to.

Asia: Your bleeding you need to be healed. The dragon then made its way towards them as he walked slowly towards them. But he was struck by lightning again thanks to akeno. Then kiba and xenovia ran under its feet getting some slashes in with their swords. They then were in front of asia and gasper defending them with their swords raised.

Kiba: This isn't going well.

Xenovia: What do we do?

Kiba: Gasper try to see if you can stop time around it.

Gasper: Ok I'll try. He focused his power towards the beast as a magic seal was placed under it, time stopped around it but only for a few seconds.

Akeno: What happened gasper.

Gasper: I'm sorry but it's just so scary that i couldn't concentrate. The dragon then made ready to shoot it dragonfire as fire was formed in its mouth.

Kiba: Here it comes. The two knights brought their swords up as shields. Akeno was thinking through her mind what went wrong.

Akeno: _I don't understand why couldn't i be stronger than this._ The dragon then made aim for the group with its fire he was about to shoot until

 _SKRREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKK!._ Everyone opened their eyes to recognize the roar they just heard as a blue light of fire hit the dragon on the side of the head, It shriked in pain, It turn to see its attacker when another blast hit it again knocking it down. They looked where the blast came from as a explosion was made getting rid of the debris. They looked to see ren has stepped out of the smoke in anger to fight the beast with his snout grown out.

Ren: Ok now I'm pissed! The dragon then got back up to look at ren in anger.

 _RRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ It roared at ren, He then slammed his fist together and roared back at it signaling a challenge

 _SKRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGKKKKK!_ Everyone covered their ears to their intense roar.

Kiba: Are they fighting or having a screaming match with each other.

Xenovia: Hard to say.

Asia: Do you think ren will be able to defeat it. Akeno then landed back on the ground to them.

Akeno: If anything can beat a dragon it would be another dragon.

Gasper: This is scaring me. Koneko then went back to silence. Ren then had a little bit of a stare down with the beast both of them growling like animals about to maul each other.

Ren: Lets see what you got. The dragon then rushed ren trying to crush him but ren flew over him and dodged it, it then shot its dragon fire trying to shoot ren out of the sky, Ren dodged the shots of fire as he was trying to figure out a way to get close.

Ren: dammit screw having a plan. With no warning ren came down and clawed the dragon on the right side of its face. (Yes claw not punch their animals people.) As he he wasn't looking the dragon threw a punch a right knocking him straight into the cliffs again.

Asia: Ren! Everyone was worried until the dragons arm was being pushed back. as the smoke cleared ren was holding against the punch with his own strength. The dragon then used more of its strength to push ren back.

Ren: To hell I'm going to lose. With that said he turned the boosted gear to its cannon form and aimed it at the dragon. " **Dragon shot!"** He aimed it right at the dragon's eyes and blinded it. The ren moved from the front of the beast to the back where its tail was on the ground., Ren then grabbed the tail as the beast felt its tail being tugged. Now with all of ren's strength. "Time for you to go down." He then tossed the dragon by its tail with all of this strength over him and slammed him at the ground right behind him. Then ren spin around the dragon and let go of the tail to send him flying to the cliffs. Its impacted the walls and fell down to the ground on its stomach. The fight was just about over as that took all of ren's strength as he was brought down to one knee, as he was out of breath and exhausted. Everyone looked at the battle.

Xenovia: Amazing.

Akeno: Incredible.

Gasper: Wow.

Kiba: Guess he never fails to impress us.

Asia: Is it over. It was spoken too soon as the dragon got back up on its feet after the assault, The group including ren was shocked to see it stand.

Xenovia: Even after that attack it can still stand.

Kiba: Guess ren needs to fight harder again.

Gasper: Kiba look. He pointed at ren. "it looks like he gave all he had into that and i think it took it all out of him."

Asia: Now what do we do? eveyone didn't have an answer for her. Ren looked at the dragon now stood right in front of him in its giant size.

Ren: Man what's it gonna take to keep you down. The dragon then breathed in to fire again.

Akeno: Ren run.

Kiba: Get out of the way. But he didn't have to energy left to run or fly in this case. he was about to let the beast engulf him in fire.

Azazel: Thats enough. They all heard the voice as the dragon stopped it attack. They looked to see where the voice came from to see rias alongside azazel overlooking them from the cliffs.

Ren: What the?! Whats going on here where did you two come from.

Azazel: This was just part of your training. The rest of the group went towards ren.

Akeno: Training? Both azazel and rias went down to them.

Azazel: Yes i wanted to see what kind of training all of you required to get back into shape.

Kiba: So you sent a dragon at us.

Azazel: Oh? Where are my manners. Everyone this tannin former dragon king and black dragon.

 **Tannin: I knew i sensed your presence** **Ddraig** The green gem on ren's gauntlet then spoke.

 **Ddraig: Yes it has been a while tannin.**

Rias: I didn't went to put you all through this but azazel is right we need to step up our game.

Kiba: How come you didn't tell us about it.

Azazel: If she did you all probably would not have gone through with it.

Ren: Ddraig did you know about this.

 **Ddraig: No i did not, but you should be lucky against most of you tannin wasn't even using one half of his power until he started to fight ren.**

 **Tannin: He ended up making me use half of my power, i almost went ballistic on him if it weren't for azazel stopping us. But i'm impressed with your partner Ddraig**

 **Ddraig: Yes he is definitely one of a kind.**

 **Tannin: As to be expected from his son.**

 _One more train ride later_

After their final train ride to group made it the gremory estate Ren, asia and xenovia were amazed by its size including the garden. Once they reached the front of the house they were greeted by rias's family., A woman with brown hair and a man like rias and her brother had red hair.

Rias: Hello mother and father.

Momma gremory: Welcome home rias. ( I'm calling them that because i don't know their names.)

Pappa gremory: Good to see you rias. They greeted everyone one else.

Rias: This is asia and xenovia my newest bishop and knight.

venelena: Nice to meet you two.

Asia: Thank you.

Xenovia: Thank you for your hospitality. Then she introduced ren.

Rias: And i'm sure you guys remember ren.

Mr. gremory : Oh how can we forget the beast the trashed your wedding.

Ren: I'm sensing a little hostility here.

Mr. Gremory: It's fine i kinda enjoyed your little raid.

venelena: It was nice to see rias being swept off her feet by a dragon. Rias then blushed with embarrassment.

Rias: Mother!

venelena: Sorry i guess i should not of said that. Now if you all follow me I'll show you to your rooms. They all followed her soon rias's dad came over to ren and said.

Mr. gremory: Between you and me i didn't like riser either, he was a prick.

Ren: I know right.

 _Night time couple hours later_

It was now time to get sleep as ren was in the bathroom taking a shower. He was thinking of the day he had.

Ren: God damn what a day i've had. Trains and dragons don't know how i feel about that. After he was done he turned off the water he stepped out of the shower to dry himself off the mist was covering his well thing until he was able to cover it back up with his skin. (Now he does have a penis he is a male but he kinda hides it under his armored skin so kinda like human males it pops out when he it aroused just wanted to clarify) He then left the bathroom until he was stopped.

Asia: Uh ren. He turned around to see asia blushing wearing a blue night dress with xenovia who was also blushing wearing a purple tank top and black short shorts.

Ren: What wrong you two.

Asia: I was wondering if we could.

Xenovia: Sleep with you tonight. Now ren was blushing.

Ren: Ok but why what's wrong with your rooms.

Asia: Our rooms are a little too big.

Xenovia: We also don't like being by ourselves.

Ren: *Sigh* Alright come on you two. He went to his room as they followed. He opened the door to his room was it's the same as his room back home just a different shade in color. Ren then layed in the middle of the bed. as xenovia was on his right and asia on his left. 'Goodnight you two."

Asia and xenovia: Good night ren. With that they went to sleep as for tomorrow training for the dragon begins and a new revelation of the past is revealed.

 **Ok chapter done now like i said i'm lazy and it's after christmas so i've been playing some new games on my ps4 so sorry so anyway chapter 25 i think is done. So i am going to where the anime goes but for the ending i set here the next few chapter will be explained on ren's training with tannin and more of the link between rias and ren in their past. and you're probably thinking they meet when they were kid how far more can you explain that. Well this is an idea i came up with i decided that their are gonna be linked before they met so when they were babies. So when rias was home in underworld and ren at monster island. And their connection to each other is one person known as bleuvarious. also indominus say more things and not the same thing over and over again. So anyway enjoy the chapter and peace.**


	26. A monster in training part 2

The _Next day, underworld gremory household._

The next morning was, well different considering that it is the underworld. In ren's room he was in the middle of a king size bed on his right side was asia, on the left side was xenovia. They were all asleep that is until xenovia was the first to wake up, She sat up to see ren having one arm over asia as she was deep sleep, xenovia looked at ren and remembered something that akeno said about him.

 _Flashback_

It was back at the clubroom when xenovia asked akeno something.

Xenovia: Akeno can i ask you something.

Akeno: What is it xenovia? Xenovia then gained a blush on her face.

Xenovia: Did ren ever try to do anything with you.

Akeno: What do you mean?

Xenovia: I mean like... Touch you in a certain way that you like. Akeno then got to understand what she was trying to say.

Akeno: Oh i see.

Xenovia: What?

Akeno: You want to try to get ren to touch you. Xenovia's face got all red and she looked down at her feet.

Xenovia: Well, I mean, I want be a mother someday and i never letted a man touch me in that way much less a dragon like ren, so i was hopeing for some advice.

Akeno: Hm? I see

Xenovia: So... You think you can help me?

Akeno: I don't see why not.

Xenovia: Thank you akeno. So is their anything i need to get him you know... In the mood.

Akeno: Well He may be a beast but his stimulation is just like any other guy so touch him in certain spots to get his attention,

Xenovia: Ok.

Akeno: He also likes being licked. Xenovia then was in question.

Xenovia: Licked?

Akeno: Yeah, I licked him on his neck, and like that he just ready.

Xenovia: I see.

Akeno: Then theirs the best part.

Xenovia: The best part? Akeno's face got red upon thinking about ren touching her before.

Akeno: The best part is once his eyes start to glow, Then he lets his wild side loose.

Xenovia: His wild side?

Akeno: Oh just the thought him being like that gets me so turned on, His scaly hands on your smooth skin, His lips when you share a kiss, His tongue and mouth on your breasts, His fingers playing with your lower lips.

Xenovia: Oh my.

Akeno: Even though if he touches you, It dosen't comprehend on what he can actually do in the bedroom. Akeno then thought about the sexual fantasies she had with him. Xenovia gained a bigger blush then before.

Xenovia: All of this from a dragon?!

Akeno: I know this might seem hard to hear, But ren would be a awesome lover.

 _Flashback end._

After collecting her thoughts xenovia then sat on top of ren even though he was still asleep, she then put the pillows between him and asia so she dosen't see when she wakes up. Even though she was just thinking about it, The idea of ren touching her did turn her on, She was wearing a purple tank top and black short shorts,

Xenovia: Ok *Inhale* *Exhale* Let's see if this works. She leaned down to him putting her breasts on his scaly chest. She also felt how his body felt. "his skin feels hard but i can feel the muscles in his body, So strong." She then brought her face close to his. She almost felt embarrassed for doing this being an ex holy swordsman, But now being a reincarnated devil, She felt like doing these sort of things would be different for her if she wanted to be a mother. She then started to lick his neck, getting some quiet moans from the sleeping beast, as she kept licking she rubbed her breasts on his chest, as she kept hearing light moans from hims, His tail starts to move around. Xenovia see's him thrashing so leans back up from him. He opens up his eyes for them to starts glowing both in bright orange and light blue colors, " _His eyes are glowing."_ Ren then showed a smirk to her and flipped over with her to where she was laying down and he was on top of her. He then looked at her with his glowing eyes.

Ren: Good morning xenovia.

Xenovia: Uh? Morning ren.

Ren: So what is it that you were trying to do to me while I was asleep.

Xenovia: Well I was trying to... Um? Get you in the mood.

Ren: I see, but why?

Xenovia: Well i kinda wanted Um...?

Ren: Wanted what?

Xenovia: Wanted you to touch me... In that way.

Ren: I see.

Xenovia: I didn't want to feel- She was cut off as his lips sealed hers in a kiss. This surprised her but felt his warmness, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. " _This is my first kiss and it's so warm."_ She thought, He then left to kiss to look into her eyes, Her amber colored eyes meet his two colored ones.

Ren: Something like that.

Xenovia: Well maybe a little bit more.

Ren: Alright. He then sat back up and lifted her shirt up to see her bare breasts, Hers weren't as big as rias's or akeno's but her still firm. He looked at them to see she was already turned on as he saw her breasts. "Didn't think that something like this would excite you."

Xenovia: Well from akeno's point of view she said you would be a great lover.

Ren: She did, did she.

Xenovia: So i was hopeing i get to see what it's like.

Ren: Then don't let me stop you. He went down and putted him whole mouth on her breast and sucked on it getting a loud moan from xenovia,

Xenovia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAh! She felt the pleasure hit as his mouth kept sucking on her breast. She then crossed her legs around his waist. He then moved to her other breast was he moved his right hand to the one he just had. " _So this is his wild side akeno mentioned."_ After he was done he went back to kissing her, She also felt her lower lips getting wet from this experience. " _And it feels so good."_ She thought in praise. Ren then stopped kissing her,

Ren: Anything else you would me to do miss knight. Xenovia was panting due to the overwhelming experience.

Xenovie: My womanhood would like your attention.

Ren: Then i shall comply. He leaned back up, He then spreaded her legs and took off her black short to reveal her exposed womanhood, he already saw how wet she was due to him sucking her breasts. " What a devious knight you have been xenovia."

Xenovia: I'm sorry punish this knight for her deviousness.

Ren: Oh don't worry this will be more fun for you then me. Like that he pounced onto her mound getting a crazy loud moan from her.

Xenovia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!. She was now experience pleasure like she never had, as ren like an animal Licking her pussy like an animal to a watering hole. As ren kept doing his work xenovia felt like she was reaching her limit. "ren I'm about to about to."

Ren: It's fine i love how you taste. With that she came, letting him drinking it like the animal he is. Xenovia was sweating and was out of breath due to ren. "You taste really good xenovia."

Xenovia: Thank-

Asia: uh uh uh uh uh. They both heard the panicking as they both looked to see asia woke up from her slumber. "Ren what are you doing to xenovia." Ren's eyes stopped glowing as he was getting a better picture on what he was doing.

Ren: huh what? He leaned up to see a panicking asia and then he looked down to a half naked xenovia. "Xenovia did i?"

Xenovia: Yes and it felt amazing.

Ren: Goddammit not again!

 _Few hours later rocky area._

Ren was walking in the rocky area, where the other day they fought tannin which was revealed to be a training exercise, In later terms ren will be trained under tannin during the duration of their stay in the underworld, But after a little bit of an eventful morning ren felt embarrassed.

Ren: Why the hell did i do that. Then his right arm glowed of the boosted gear.

 **Ddraig: It seems that your primal, Let me just say urges are starting to get more, how do i say this, more pleasurable.**

Ren: If you know what was going to happen, then why didn't you snap me out of it.

 **Ddraig: I was half asleep this morning and i wanted to see how far you'll take it.**

Ren: Well now i got yelled out and i've probably scarred asia, I don't know what xenovia was thinking, Maybe some training might do me some good after.

 **Ddraig: Thats a good idea**

 **Tannin: I agree.** Ren world the extra voice as he heard large footsteps. Around the huge mountain came out tannin seeing as he was overhearing their conversion.

Ren: Why were you eavesdropping?

 **Tannin: What can a guy be curious.**

Ren: I don't know, why would a dragon be curious.

 **Tannin:** I **wanted to see how you were and tell you about the training you'll be undergoing.**

Ren: Ok lay it on me then.

 **Tannin: You see in the past the body of the boosted gear for Ddraig was always human but since you're his partner now, we can try training that normal humans can't survive**

Ren: Like?... Tannin then stepped a few feet from the mountain.

 **Tannin: Start by getting to the top of this mountain.** Ren then looked at the mountain from the bottom to the top it was a little bit taller then tannin.

Ren: Seriously? easy. Ren then sprouted his blueish white dragon wings.

 **Tannin: No flying.**

Ren: Aw man, alright guess it's the old fashion way i guess. He putted his wings back into his back. He approached the wall and stuck his hands into the rocky surface and proceeded to climb. He was about a few feet off the ground. "This is training, This is a piece of cake."

 **Tannin: You sure.** Tannin then punched the mountain a few feet above ren making the rocks fall. Ren saw this and jumped the left to dodge the falling rocks.

Ren: What the hell was that for?!

 **Tannin: Training, Try to get to the top without the rocks stopping you.**

Ren: How is this something you can't do with a normal human.

 **Tannin: Normal humans don't have a faster reaction speed then you do.** (He has a point.) With no further objection ren continued to climb to the top, With tannin still smashing the mountain, having rocks fall on him, ren was able to dodge rocks from jumping from left to right to left again on multiple leaps, Ren was now below tanning was he was a 5 feet higher than tannin was since he was standing,

Ren: Well tannin looks like you can't reach from down their. Tanning then had a smirk which left ren on edge, Tannin shot his dragon fire feets above ren making the rock fall looking like a landslide. "Forgot about the dragonfire." The whole landslide hit ren since their was no place to jump. Ren was knocking off the wall falling back to where he started until. "I'm not done yet!" He jammed his claws right at the wall sliding down slowing himself until he stopped. He looked back at the top of the mountain with anger as his eyes glowed, along with his grew out snout. "I'm not going to quit!" With that with anger and energy he leaped from feet to feet to where he was before. Tannin saw this and shot his dragonfire again at the mountain making another landslide. Waiting to see if ren would avoid it, what shocking him is that ren kept climbing as the rocks approached him. The rock came close to him as ren just shrugged all of them as he made it out of it unscathed. Tannin was surprised the he withstood that so he kept shooting hi dragon fire at the mountain in a effort to stop him. But every feet by feet ren shrugged off those rocks and landslides like nothing.

 **Tannin: That must be his legendary** **endurance.** Ren then jumped one final leap as he made it to the top of the mountain, He turned around and looked at the view and looked down at tannin. He grew out his dragon wings and flew back down to him.

Ren: So *pant* *pant* How did i do.

 **Tannin: I'm impressed**

Ren: What was that all for anyway?

 **Tannin: To test your endurance.**

Ren: Why my endrance first?

 **Tannin: I wanted to see that legendary endurance that your father had.**

Ren: Have you meet him before

 **Tannin: No not in person but i have heard from his time wreaking havoc on the normal world.**

Ren: Oh? What made it legendary.

 **Tannin: From what i've heard is that godzilla was able to tank a whole meteorite without a single scratch.**

Ren: Are you serious?! He nodded "Great the best i could do is withstand a few rocks."

 **Tannin: Don't worry when I'm done with you, you'll be an unstoppable force that nobody will want to mess with.**

Ren: Alright then lets keep going.

 **Tannin: Good now onto the next one.** With that they went further into the rocky area for more intense training, as we continue delve into the legend in the making we will also learn about history how a dragon of peace came into the underworld revealing a fateful encounter between one girl and a beast.

 **Ok that will do for now, Ok so the beginning i figured why the hell not and i put a count of which women ren has touched, So far it's rias, akeno and now xenovia, their will be more of these lemons along with the story so if you don't lie sexual content then you don't have to read. Then to the second part ren will be doing a lot more intense training then issei did since well human vs kaiju dragon hybrid who is going to win in better training, and in the next chapter it will be a little something different then we'll move on to the meeting with odin and them so anyway enjoy the chapter, also 30 people are following this story and i'm glad i'm still able to do this so peace.**


	27. A past between dragon and devil

_Few hours later._

After a couple hours of the day has passed everybody was done with training for the day, all except for ren who didn't return yet. Rias went out to go get him back, She was wearing a different attire from what she usually wears, right now she had on a red and white striped t shirt and shorts on, while looking for him she was talking to herself.

Rias: I wonder what's taking him so long, It's not like him to be gone for awhile without telling us something. I guess what we heard from asia he might not want to be around us for a while. She learned what happend this morning from asia, how ren was being well pleasurable to a knight that wanted to be touched. Her face got as red as her hair when she thought about it. "H-he should know better asia dosen't understand that stuff yet, But i guess i don't blame xenovia for wanting to experience something from ren as to him touching her." She then thought of the night ren touched her back in the normal world. "The way his hands move on your body, His warm embrace, His mouth on your breasts, his fingers in your-" She got carried away as she was all flushed up to what she was talking about making it more embarrassing. "ugghhhh! this is so hard!" She remembered the things he said beforehand. " _The night i want to have sex with you is something i want to be special_." That saying lingered in her mind ever since, that since stirred up more feeling from the red head to the dragon kaiju hybrid. "Everytime i think about him and what he said, my heart beats like crazy, I just wish he can prove he is more focused on me then the others girls.

 ***BOOOM* *BOOOM*** The ground shoke like big explosions just want off. Rias almost lost her balanced.

Rias: What was that? She then saw a familiar blue beam of light hit the sky just as the way she was walking to. "Of course why did i ask when i already know who it is." She continued to walk the way she was going until she saw tannin overlooking something. The dragon then noticed.

 **Tannin** : **Miss gremory what can i do for you.**

Rias: Have You seen ren tannin, It's time for him to come back. Then he pointed his finger down entrusting her to look. In front of her was a deep dark hole which looked like it went on for miles. "He's down their!?"

 **Tannin: Yes but don't worry he has it under control.**

Rias: How long has he been down their.

 **Tannin: Well after the first training exercise we moved on to a different one then went to this, so uh, all day.**

Rias: Allday!

 **Tannin: It was his choice and he was pretty head strong about it.**

Rias: Did you tell him what was down their.

 **Tannin: Yes I did but he went down anyway.**

Rias: I knew i shouldn't have lessoned to azazel what if he gets hurt or killed or-

SKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKK!. They both heard the huge roar meaning one thing.

 **Tannin: I think he's done.** They both saw a shadow fly out of the hole, revealing it to be ren, he was about to land on his feet by he lost his balance in the air and made a crash landing a few feet from them.

Rias: Oh no. She ran right ahead to see if he was ok. When she got to him, It when she saw the damage, There were claw marks ,bite marks scratches that left him bleeding all over his body. "Ren please tell me your ok." She said to him. He then opened his eyes and said,

Ren: Just peachy. Rias then felt relieved. " So tannin how long was that."

 **Tannin: About almost the entire day, how many do you took down in their.**

Ren: Every *pant* single *pant* one.

Rias: You took down all the monsters in that hole.

 **Tannin: Wow impressive, That will conclude our training for today ren until tomorrow.** With that the black dragon grew its giant wings and flies away, leaving ren alone with rias.

Rias: So this is what you did all day, intense training.

Ren: Yeah tannin is doing some special training for me since humans can't survive what i can do.

Rias: I can see that, lets get you up. She helped him slowly set up.

Ren: OW!

Rias: Sorry.

Ren: you're fine just a scratch, Nothing i can't handle.

Rias: Well you made us all worry you know.

Ren: Sorry i didn't know i be out this long.

Rias: It's fine just make sure to tell someone before leave for a while.

Ren: Ok,ok,ok i will what's with you.

Rias: Nothing just i was worried that all. Ren took in what she just said.

Ren: You were worried about me. Rias then got all red in the face.

Rias: Well yeah you're part of my peerage i wanted to make sure that everyone is ok. i idea of her worrying for him made him a little relieved and happy.

Ren: Thank you rias, You know you're cute when you blush. After hearing that in embarrassment she pushed back down to the ground.

Rias: Don't say things like that it's embarrassing.

Ren: Sorry i say what a feel.

Rias: Well it's time to get you cleaned up, it's bath night.

Ren: Ok,ok, wait does everyone get one so does that mean take turns.

Rias: No we have a bigger bath house so you take one along with kiba and gasper.

Ren: Oh joy. He said with sarcasm in his voice. So they both got up and started walking back until ren needed something for rias to do. "Rias can you do me a favor.

Rias: What is it? He putted his hands around his neck, as rias heard he took off something, She looked back at him to see him have his necklace off, in his hands towards her.

Ren: Can you look after this while i get myself cleaned. She was surprised he was doing this, with something he cherished.

Rias: You want me to look after this.

Ren: Yeah why is that a problem?

Rias: No it's just that, I've never seen you take this off,didn't think you trusted anyone with it.

Ren: Well i trust you so can you look after it for me.

Rias: Uh sure i can. He handed it to her in her hands.

Ren: Thanks rias. He continued to walk back with her as she was slowly walking thinking about what he just said.

Rias: _He trusts me, with something he cherishes the most._ She then held up the necklace towards her seeing the sapphire diamonds more closely. " _Thats weird why do i feel like i've seen this thing before._

Ren: Hey rias you coming. He said as he was ahead on her.

Rias: Yeah i'll be right their. She held onto the necklace and caught up as they went back.

 _Gremory bath house_

Kiba: C'mon gasper were all guys here. He said as azazel watched him drag gasper in the massive size bath.

Gasper: No i'm too scared.

Akeno: Come on kiba stop harassing little gasper. They looked up to see akeno watching them as the girls bath was a few feet higher than the mens.

Kiba: Sorry about that.

Rias: Your fine. She then looked around the mens bath for ren. "Where's ren at?"

Kiba: He said he be right out. Rias then pouted as she sat back in the water. Back down to the guys bath, kiba finally got gasper into the water.

Azazel: I wonder what's taking that dragon so long.

Ren: I'm right here. The guys looked to see ren about to enter the bath when they noticed something odd as they looked at him. " What are you guys staring at."

Kiba: You're wearing a towel ren. Ren looks down to acknowledge the towel around his charcoal covered skin waist.

Ren: Yeah so

Gasper: You usually don't wear clothes.

Ren: Yeah i don't wear clothes but i bath i always let this thing to breath or in this case cover it with a towel.

Azazel: So you do have one.

Ren: Why does that suprise you.

Azazel: I always thought you were a it and didn't had one.

Ren: Why you! He tried grab him but kiba and gasper stop him by pulling him back.

Kiba: Ren he didn't mean it.

Gasper: Calm down.

Azazel: It's a joke be cool.

Ren: Ok,ok I'm calm i'm cool. He then sat down in the water and let the relaxation of the water take hold. "This feels nice." Up top of the women's bath rias looked at ren and did see the towel.

Rias: So he does have one. Then rias letted her mind wonder.

Akeno: Spying on our friendly dragon rias. Akeno surprising her spooked her.

Rias: Akeno! don't sneak up on me like that.

Akeno: Sorry. She looked at what rias was looking at and saw ren's towel too. "Wondering whats under that towel of his." Rias then blushed to her assumption.

Rias: W-what no i would, i would never think of something like that.

Akeno: My,my the president feeling embarrassed by her own dirty thoughts.

Rias: No, uh, maybe why would you care.

Akeno: Because I'm also wondering, what he has wonder they're, Just thinking about, The size, the length, The taste.

Rias: A-A-akeno!

Akeno: And the way he end up putting it in your-.

Ren: You know i can hear you two from here right! They both looked up to his face to him being a little embarrassed but mad.

Rias and akeno: Sorry ren. They went underwater to hid their embarrassment. Ren then tried to relax again.

Azael: What was that all about.

Ren: Nothing.

Azazel: So you and gremory, have you gotten a good squeeze in-

Ren: I'm stopping you right their azazel. He stopped talking to his stern voice. "What me and rias do in our spare time is private and i don't intend to share something that is important to me so be quiet.

Azazel: Jeez sorry, don't have to be a dick about it. they then relaxed for about 5 minutes until azazel asked. "Ok i gotta know."

Ren: Know what. Ren had his eyes closed in annoyance.

Azazel: How did your old man meet you mom. Ren opened his eyes to his question.

Ren: What do you mean?

Azazel: I mean how they met, what were they like, what did they do together, you know. Ren also wondered that question how did godzilla king of the monsters met bleuvarious, the shining dragon.

Ren: To be honest i don't know.

Azazel: You don't?

Ren: No, I was 5 when my mom died and my dad left me alone after that happened, I did wanted to ask them that when i was older, but i guess i'll never know.

Azazel: I see sorry to bring up some troubled past.

Ren: It's fine. They both sat back and relaxed letting all the troubles go away.

 _A little bit later night time_

Ren was walking the halls of the gremory home after getting a late night snack (Because hunger problems) He was walking towards his room as everyone else went to sleep. "Guess it's back to sleeping alone tonight." He came right up to the door and opened it and the first thing he saw was rias sitting in front of the bed with a blush.

Ren: Hey rias, uh what are you doing in here.

Rias: Well i heard you were sleeping alone tonight so i thought that i, uh would sleep with you. She also made ren blush as she was wearing a white long nightgown which is almost see through to her naked body. " _She is so fucking beautiful."_ Ren said in his head without blurting it out.

Ren: Uh, sure, i guess. So they both got into bed, the lights went out as ren had rias next to him. She then cuddled up against him, having her arms around him.

Rias: I heard what you said to azazel in the bath.

Ren: Oh did you?

Rias: About your parents.

Ren: oh you heard that.

Rias: I'm sorry that you don't get to know their story.

Ren: It's alright, I still ok now so i won't let it bother me. She then asked another question.

Rias: Can i ask you something else.

Ren: Sure anything.

Rias: What was it like growing up in the streets.

Ren: Why are you so curious to know.

Rias: I want to hear your story, know you a little better. She wanted to know his rough life so he told her.

Ren: Well it wasn't easy, When you're growing up with different kinds of people around you and i looked at the time, i wasn't wanted anywhere.

Rias: What did you do.

Ren: Well i heard about these orphanages places, I walked into one and i made the people scream once they saw me so i ran.

Rias: Thats awful.

Ren: Well that wasn't the worst of it, Then came to surviving, which is hard for me since nobody wants a dragon around them so i just borrowed some things without asking.

Rias: You stole.

Ren: Only food nothing else since you know i don't wear clothes. But i did ended up getting caught, a couple of times.

Rias: What did they do.

Ren: Something most people do when they see something they don't like, Getting rid of it, Soon when people take a look at me most people scream, some wanted me dead.

Rias: So some of these marks on your body

Ren: Knife cuts and bullet marks. Rias was did always noticed multiple marks on his body but never imagined his life was rough like that.

Rias: i just noticed something.

Ren: What?

Rias: You had a crappy life.

Ren: Hey!, hey! i did what i could it's a rough world, for guys like me.

Rias: Your the only guy like that,

Ren: Oh yeah right. They both then shared a laugh together as rias layed her head down on his chest.

Rias: Ren.

Ren: Yeah

Rias: Do you see yourself having a future with someone you like.

Ren: A little bit yeah.

Rias: What does it look like.

Ren: Well, I would tell her my feeling to her, I would do anything to make her happy, to make her smile, Rias started blushing the thought of him doing that. "I would tell her how important she is to me, How much my life has changed because of her,"

Rias: Then what would you say when you love her.

Ren: Well i would wrap my arms around her. As he does with rias, as she felt his warm embrace. he then stared at the ceiling "I would tell her, you are my everything and no matter what even in life or in death, if i'm a monster and she's a princess, Even in moments where i do become the monster i'am and she still believes in me, I Feel like i don't deserve someone like you, I will always love you. Rias was moved and crying by his words. "Rias whats wrong"

Rias: That was beautiful. Ren then got red in the face.

Ren: Thanks. Rias then fell asleep, sooner or later so was ren. as they shared another night together.

 _The next day_.

Rias: Ren can you come in here for a minute. He heard her coming from her room as he walked in.

Ren: Woah. He looked at the room since it looked like a girls room.

Akeno: Hi ren.

Ren: hi akeno, uh what do you need help with rias.

Rias: Help me move a couple of old stuff out of here, i want to try to make some room for new stuff.

Ren: Sure, i guess.

Rias: Good can you start moving some boxes over their.

Ren: Can do. He went over and started moving boxes as akeno and rias putted old stuff in boxes.

Akeno: Wow rias you all alot of stuffed animals.

Rias: Hey i was little girl i wanted some of these.

Ren: A least you had stuffed animals, the closest thing i got to a toy was a rat.

Rias and akeno: Ewww

Ren: Relax i didn't touch it. With that comment out of the way akeno and rias and ren counted their work until akeno saw something strange, in the stuffed toys, She pulled out a baby blue triceratops stuffed animal.

Akeno: I didn't know you had something like this rias.

Rias: Like what? She showed her the stuffed toy. "Akeno this isn't mine."

Akeno: You sure?

Rias: Yes akeno i have never seen this stuffed animal in my life. Akeno then looked around it and it had an initial letter R on the foot.

Akeno: It had your first initial on it.

Rias: Akeno i swear i never seen this before.

Ren: Never seen what before?

Rias: This stuffed dinosaur akeno found. Ren looked at ren and recognized it.

Ren: No way.

Akeno: What is it ren

Ren: Thats mine

Rias and akeno: What? he then got it out of akeno's hands

Ren: Yeah this is my toy, my first toy.

Rias: Are you sure?

Ren: Yeah i remember it clearly, Baby blue colored triceratops, My mother put my initial on it. I lost it and never was able to find it.

Rias: Ok so why was it here in the underworld.

Akeno: I thought you said, you and ren only meet each other once.

Rias: We did but i don't remember anything else after that.

Ren: Me neither. "Oh dear" They heard a fourth voice to be rias's mom venelana gremory (i think that her name i don't know someone correct me.)

Rias: Mother do you know something about this.

Venelane: Akeno can you give me and rias and ren some time to talk alone please.

Akeno: Uh, sure miss gremory. She left the room to let them talk.

Rias: Mother what is this about.

Ren: Yes please explain.

Venelane: Well how should i put this, Ren has been to the underworld before you met him rias.

Ren and rias: What!

Venelane: You two were only a little bit younger at the time but you two become close friends.

Rias: When was this.

Venelane: 13 years ago.

Rias: I was only 3 back then.

Ren: I was 5 so wait who took me to the here.

Venelane: Your mother did ren.

Ren: You met her, in person

Venelane: Yes for a dragon, she was a very kind person.

Ren: Did she saw anything to you. This became more serious to ren then to rias as she saw how serious he was getting.

Venelane: Only to give you this. She handed him an envelope with a letter inside. "She knew you two might not remember your first meeting with each other, so she wrote this for you."

Ren: Thank you miss gremory. She then left the room. Leaving the two in question.

Rias: So are you gonna read it.

Ren: I might have to, you don't have to stay and listen.

Rias: No i want to know about this as much as you do.

Ren: Alright then. He opened up the envelope and started to read.

Bleuvarious _: To my loving son, if this letter gets to you then that means your a little bit older now, and I'm hopeing by this time you met miss rias, I guess i should explain first what i was doing in the underworld. When your father wanted to start his life over, he wanted to make amends to the people and things he has done wrong, by now you should know about devils, angels and fallen angels. He didn't want to show himself because he knew the moment he did he would be attacked immediately, so i went on his behalf, I also wanted to do things a mother would to have their child have friends so i took you with me, with your father permission. The first person i went to was the current devil king at the time. I meet miss gremory venelana and her husband, They were a little bit frightened by my dragon form so i changed to human well almost human, As i spoke with them i saw a little girl with long red hair behind her back, I told them about having had godzilla' child and i thought you two would get along, so i introduce you to her, and like that you two hit it off, You two spent most of the day playing with your animals, it was the cutest thing. Then you two became real sad when we had to leave, you both said goodbye and i flew with you on my back as we left, I wrote this for venelane just in case you two met again and forgot the first time, So i hope you two have a wonderful lasting friendship._

 _From your mother blue._ The letter ends like that leaving ren and rias in awestruck.

Rias: That was a lot to take in. Ren was still speechless after what he read. "Ren are you ok?"

Ren: Yeah, yeah i just need to be alone for a little bit. He left the room leaving her by herself. Ren then looked at the letter again and noticed as he touched the writing more of it appeared as it was highlighted blue lights, so he read the added words.

Bleuvarious: _Ren if you figured this part out then that means you did met miss gremory again, Their will be a time when you end up like your father and me, not being destructive or an outsider to humanity, but leading a happy life with the one you love, and if you find the one who you hold dear to your heart give her the necklace, i know, i know, It was a gift from your father to me. But i want you to give it someone you care for as a sign saying that you found what godzilla found, love, love for a monster. This may be the first and last time i write to you, You might be all grown up. by the time you read this._ There were tear spots on the paper _I'm sorry but i believe my time might end soon. So if something happens to me, please know that no matter what, I will always love you and so does your father, you were our only child, one of the best things we've could of asked for, so keep living your life how you see it with the one you love, so this might be goodbye ren, my son._

 _Your always loving mother blue_. The letter finally ends their. Ren was now in tears he feel to the ground and held the paper close to him.

Ren: I love you mom, i promise to live my life like what you and dad did, a life of happiness.

 _A little bit later._

Rias was now looking for ren as of now she wanted to give his necklace back to him. She walked by the kitchen where her mother was.

Rias: Mother have you seen ren at all today.

Venelane: I think i saw him walk outside. Rias left her mother as she walked outside.

Rias: Ren are you out here. Winds blew against her as ren appeared right in front of her floating above the ground,

Ren: You called me.

Rias: Yeah i wanted to- He then held his hand out to her.

Ren: Fly with me.

Rias: What?

Ren: Fly with me rias their is something important i want to say too.

Rias: O-ok. He took her hand as she grew her devil's wings as both ren and rias with him leading flying in the sky, rias looked at him while they were flying, He then stopped and so did she.

Ren: Do you have my necklace still rias.

Rias: Yeah that was what i wanted to talk to you about.

Ren: Can i see it.

Rias: Oh, sure. She handed to him, He had a smile with it as he looked at it again.

Ren: Now close your eyes.

Rias: Why?

Ren: Just do it.

Rias: This better not be a joke.

Ren: It won't i promise.

Rias: Ok. She closed her eyes, She felt her hair move as things went behind her, then their was a click.

Ren: Ok Open them. She opened her eyes to see the necklace not in his hands but around her neck.

Rias: Ren what are you-

Ren: I want you to have it rias.

Rias: This was your mother's i can't take this.

Ren: She would want you to have it. Because she told me that she would.

Rias: What do you mean ren. He then held her hand.

Ren: Rias, when my dad gave her that necklace, it wasn't a gift, it was a symbol, a symbol that showed how much they cared for each other and how important in their lives they were, She gave it to me not to be a memento but to be something i give to the one i care for in my life and that important person is my life, Is you rias gremory. Rias went wide eyed to what he was saying.

Rias: Ren what are you saying.

Ren: I'm saying that, i want to be with you, if you'll have me, will you. He then heard crying come from her but not of sadness but of joy. She then rushed up to him and kissed him.( Play the happy music.) They both shared a kiss signaling how they felt to each other, She then said.

Rias: Yes ren, i want you to be with me, i want to be with you, i don't care what you are, dragon, beast, devil, angel or even human, i want you in my life, They shared one more kiss together in the sky, then ren said.

Ren: I love you rias gremory.

Rias: I love you too ren. they then shared another kiss, The words that the two finally say to each other now come out has their relationship, has finally shown itself, As we continued down this road a threat will emerge, and will delve more into his monster side, let hope that the love of this life will stay behind him through and through.

 **Ok whooo long chapter done. Here it is a long chapter i said will explains their past before. i was going to put off them saying i love you to each other until later but i have something different then that will be more heartfull. Also to you asking is ren going to be be growing to godzilla size like his dad, Will its a suprise but their will be a drawback to it so any way thank you for likineg and following so far, i know i'm not that best out there but thank you for enjoying what i put out, i will try to get one in monster tail soon i just need to get over writer's block for the next chapter for it so thank you all so much and peace.**


	28. gods and cats

_The next day Underworld Gremory household._

With another day gone by, it was now a different one, today was the meeting with the norse pantheon and their gods, Ren was a asleep in his room in the gremory household, The difference this time is that he had rias in his arms laying on his chest, as of a day ago they confessed their love for each other, so now they never leave each other's side as of late. Rias was the first to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes.

Rias: mmmm what a good night sleep. She sat up from her position as she was wearing her see through white night dress, She looks down to see ren still asleep, She smiled and layed back down on top of his chest and watched him sleep. " For a monster, he's cute when he is asleep." She said as she put her hands around his face to rub, or to feel. " _For him to confess like that is something i wasn't expecting, I guess i might of been jealous, but i've never been the jealous type before_ , _It still doesn't change how i feel about him, Ren you have saved me so many times, Every Time i think about them my heart, just soars."_ She said as all these thought went through her mind. "Now your my monster." She said as she kissed him while he was asleep. At first their was no response until she felt his arms move around her and how he started to kiss back in his sleep. She left the kiss as ren, started to slowly get his eyes open and the first thing he sees, Was her beauty and her long red hair. "Good morning."

Ren: Good morning to you too, Someone's a little happy.

Rias: I just thought you want something to wake you up.

Ren: Well you succeeded in that.

Rias: Good. She then went back to kissing him, catching him by suprise, buy enjoyed it anyway, Right now they didn't want to be away from each other but they had to be prepared for today.

Ren: Isn't today that meeting, He said during kisses.

Rias: Yeah.

Ren: Should we get ready.

Rias: Probably.

Ren: Should we stop kissing.

Rias: No. He then stopped kissing for a sec.

Ren: Rias, as much as i love kissing you, shouldn't we be getting up by now.

Rias: Your right, might as well. They both sat up from the bed. "By the way your a great pillow ren."

Ren: Uh thanks, bulky skin great for sleeping. She then got up from the bed and undid the straps for her dress, as ren watched the dress fall, His face got red on the sight of her naked body. She then leaned over and gave him a kiss, She then said.

Rias: If you need me I'll be in the shower.

Ren: O-ok. She then seductively walked over to the bathroom door, she gave ren a seductive look and then closed it behind her, Ren just felt like his heart sped up like a bullet train, He fell back down on the bed. "God damn, why did she have to be so sexy."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

He heard knocking on his door, He sat back up. "Who is it."

Venerana: Its me. The voice being rias mother. (Got the name right). Ren wondered what could she want right now. He got up from the bed and opened the door to see her.

Ren: Uh if you're looking for rias, she is in the shower right now.

Venerana: Thank you for telling me but thats not the reason why i'm here.

Ren: Ok then what is it that you need miss gremory.

Venerana: I just want to ask you a couple of things.

Ren: Uh sure i guess. About what?

Venerana: Well as of late i've been the one who has been trying to find a suitor for rias.

Ren: Wait so it was your idea to put rias into a forced marriage.

Venerana: It wasn't my intentions, but riser and his family overstepped their bounds, when it came to that, Since they had a mishap with a certain dragon.

Ren: Good, so what does this have to do with me.

Venerana: How devoted are you to my daughter

Ren: Devoted?

Venerana: Yes, what is she in your eyes. He then had his mind clouded of every memory with her, good ones, bad ones. But nothing can ever describe what he feels for the red headed devil.

Ren: Well, as of late, she is my everything. She smiled when he heard his answer. " She was the first ever person to ever see me as more than a monster, she lead me to having friends and so many bonds with other people, I thought that after my mother died i thought it was over for me, no reason to live, until i meet rias, to some people she is more than a pretty face and a buxom figure, but to me she has been my reason to keep going, I thought that i would never experience love again and now for a first time in my love, I'm.. happy.

Venerana: I see, would you give your life for her. Without a second thought.

Ren: Yes i would gladly give my life for her. She than gave him a hug, even for a mother he was still taller than her.

Venerana: Thank you. She then back away from him. "It would seem she found someone on her own, Can you do me a favor then."

Ren: Sure, name it.

Venerana: Take care of my daughter. If you truly love her then keep her safe.

Ren: I will. She then left ren and walked down the hallway ad he went back into the room.

 _A little bit later, in a dressing room._

Asia: So ren gave you this rias. She said as rias was trying to find something to wear.

Rias: Yeah, it was so sweet of him. The other girls except for koneko where looking at it.

Akeno: Didn't think i would see ren take this off. Then xenovia took a look at it.

Xenovia: Has he always carried this around.

Rias: It must have, since he has had it for 10 years.

Akeno: By the way rias i've been meaning to ask.

Rias: What is it? She came out with a dark red crimson dress with her hair tied back.

Akeno: What was ren like when you first met him.

Rias: Why would you want to know.

Akeno: Wanted to hear if he was different before.

Asia: I would like to know too.

Xenovia: As do i. Koneko was still silent.

Rias: Well, He was a smaller and also a little grumpy.

Akeno: Grumpy?

Rias: He was very defensive the first time i met him, he had rags all over his body, he weared a hoodie to cover his face.

Asia: Why would he cover himself like that.

Rias: He told me not a lot of people, would like to see something like him out in the streets, given what he is.

Xenovia: Then it would make sense to cover his body, if he dosen't want people to look at what he was.

Rias: He also looked really scared.

Xenovia: Scared?

Akeno: Now that definitely sounds different from the ren we know now.

Asia: A lot different.

Rias: Yeah he may be older but he still acts the same. Can i have the necklace back xenovia.

Xenovia: Of course. She gave the blue diamond necklace back to rias. She then putted it around her neck to go along with her outfit.

Rias: How does it look.

Asia: Very pretty.

Akeno: Looking at it makes being question something else.

Rias: What is it?

Akeno: How did ren's father ended up getting something like for his wife. Rias then looked at the necklace hanging around her neck.

Rias: Must've been something to prove his love for her.

 _Guy's dressing room._

Ren: Why do i have to wear this! Ren said as he, azazel, kiba and gasper. getting their dress outfits together.

Azazel: Well you can't just wear nothing like you usually do.

Ren: Why the hell not!

Kiba: Ren your meeting norse gods, it better to wear something to make a good impression.

Ren: But i hate wearing clothes.

Gasper: You don't have to wear a full suit.

Azazel: Just put something on, along with a tie and you're good.

Ren: Fine, how about this. He walked out to be wearing a white vest. ( Not a full vest just like a biker vest kinda thing.) and a neck tie.

Azazel: That was fast, looking good. Ren then felt like being choked by his tie.

Ren: I hate these things, how long do i have to wear these.

Kiba: Just for a couple of hours.

Ren: Fine, hate this.

 _a little bit later. At the meeting._

They were now at the meeting but everyone just ended up being in different places there. Basically all faction leaders of the angels, devils and azazel were there including the norse people.

Ren: Still don't understand why i have to be here.

Azazel: The reason your here is to help make a good negotiation with old man odin, both as the red dragon emperor and as godzilla son.

Ren: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where do you want me to be.

Azazel: Just cool it for now ok, just relax and go talk to somebody,

Ren: I'm not good at parties.

Azazel: Then go drink or eat something to calm your nerves.

Ren: Fine. He went over to the food bar.

Azazel: Man that kid is hard to work with. He left went to go talking with the leaders. Ren was trying to find something to eat, he looked at the pallets of food to see what is appetizing to him.

Ren: Is this what devils eat? For fuck sakes. Not alot of things looked good to him, (He's picky) He found some sushi since it was fish, he sniffed it to see if it was alright. "What is this?" He asked the chief. "A tuna roll sir." He replied. "A tuna roll?" He ate it without second thoughts. "Not bad." He said as he grabbed for another one. "Hey" He heard someone to talk him and tug on his tail. He turned around to see a girl wearing a very formal dress with her blond hair in spriggy pigtails.

Ravel: Bet you don't remember me do you.

Ren: Aren't you risers sister,

Ravel: Yes and it's ravel by the way.

Ren: OK Ravel, I don't assume your brother with you.

Ravel: No he's not here, to scared to come since your here.

Ren: Good. Then i'll just leave you alone then. She then looked at hi face as he was about to leave and noticed something different that last time they met.

Ravel: Wait.

Ren: Hm? what is it.

Ravel: What happened to your eye. She was referring to his left eye being a different color than his usual orange colored one.

Ren: Oh, um i had a little incident, with a certain other dragon.

Ravel: Can you see?

Ren: Yeah i can see just fine, Why are you worried so much. She then got red in the face.

Ravel: I'm not, I-i just wanted to know if your ok, and to let you know i'm a free bishop now, and also i want you to visit me later.

Ren: Wait don't you hate me?

Ravel: i never said i hated you it's just riser made me resort to it.

Ren: Ok, well thanks for telling me, ok i will visit you later. see ya around. He walked away from her to the rest of the party. Ravel then got more red on her face thinking about him. _"What is wrong with me, He's a dragon, A dragon! why would i have feelings for him, Not to mention he is a son of a god, so why am i thinking about this."_ He turned around to look back at her, gave her a smiled and waved. "Well he is pretty cute and sweet." Ren walked around a little bit more until he saw koneko sitting down at one of the tables, She has not said a word since they got here so he wanted to try and get her to talk. "Koneko what is up with you." She still kept staring at the ground looking away. "You have not said a word ever since we came here, what is the matter."

Koneko: Its nothing. She said it was nothing but he wasn't buying it.

Ren: Koneko I Can tell if you're lying, you know. she blushes and looks away from him. "I can also tell if someone is upset." He kneeled down to her height. With Her head turned she stilled looked at him. "Tell me what is wrong with you."

Koneko: I might... end up seeing my sister again.

Ren: Your sister? Is she here? She nodded no to him.

Koneko: She is not that kind of person.

Ren: What kind of person is she.

Koneko: The kind you don't want to meet. Ren felt like this conversion was going nowhere with her so he started a new one.

Ren: You know koneko, you know who also has a sister.

Koneko: Who?

Ren: My dad. This peeked her interest as she looked at him with curiosity.

Koneko: Your dad has a sister?

Ren: Yeah hard to believe right.

Koneko: Little bit, Have you ever meet her.

Ren: Once when i was a baby.

Koneko: What was she like.

Ren: Well she was kind and caring, she saw life as a beautiful thing.

Koneko: What was she?

Ren: A plant. ( que glass shatter.) Koneko then just felt weirded out by his response.

Koneko: A plant.

Ren: Yep a plant.

Koneko: I feel like you're making this up.

Ren: I wish i was.

Koneko: So a real plant.

Ren: yeah, she was also half what my father was. (So wouldn't technically be biollante be half plant and half dino.) I only got to meet her once, but she never meant to be what she was.

Koneko: What do you mean?

Ren: Well like me, the world didn't like having someone or something like her around.

Koneko: Oh.

Ren: But she always said, you have to treat the lives you have as a grand one, even if it's to your own blood. Koneko then felt uplifted by his saying. she then hugged him. ( By the way you can definitely tell the size difference between those two.)

Koneko: Thank you ren.

Ren: Your welcome, now stop being a stick in the mud.

Koneko: Alright i'll stop. She got up from her seat and decided to join the party like everyone else as ren saw her get involved as she left.

Rias: Quite the interesting talk you gave her. He turned around to see rias in a beautiful dark red dress, with her hair tied back, with the necklace around her neck.

Ren: Woah. oh, Yeah well i figured she should hear something a little different about me that might help her.

Rias: So you have a aunt who is a planet ( that rhymes.)

Ren: Yeah i kinda got weirded out when i heard that too, but gotta believe it.

Rias: Any other weird secret family members you might have.

Ren: Well i think my dad said he has a brother.

Rias: What was he like, or the better question what was he?

Ren: I don't really know. my dad never talked about him, says its a bad subject to get into.

Rias: Sounds like somebody, he doesn't like.

Ren: Yeah i figured. She then came up to him and gave him a loving kiss, He accepted and wrapped his arms around her.

Rias: So how are you enjoying the party.

Ren: Better now that you're here. They kept kissing until rias opened her eyes to see koneko gone.

Rias: Uh ren, where did koneko go. He looked around and like her did not see her.

Ren: She was just here, he then sniffed the air for her scent. "But i should be able to pick up her scent."

Rias: Ok lets see where she went.

Ren: Gotcha. ren lead the way as they went searching for her.

 _Outside the building in the woods._

Koneko was following a path through the trees, it was a little dark out but she know which way to go. She then made her way to a clearing where in the middle of the place was a much bigger tree. "Guess it didn't take you that long to found me." She heard the voice, as she looked up on one of the tree branches, to see a woman, wearing a black robe outfit, revealing a little bit of her chest, but the most different feature about her was the black cat ears on her head and two black cat tails behind her.

Koneko: What do you want kuroka.

Kuroka: Chill out. she drops down from the branch she was sitting on and onto the ground. " Is that greeting i get from my little sister."

Koneko: You didn't answer my question.

Kuroka: Come on shirone don't be like that.

Koneko: Don't call me that.

Kuroka: Oh thats right, that red haired princess gave you a different name didn't she, gave you a home and all of that.

Koneko: Don't go their.

Kuroka: Honestly i don't understand, Why do you hang around them so much, Your a lot stronger than you look, but you compress your power, why is that.

Koneko: So i don't end up like you.

Rias: Koneko! She heard that, to look behind her to see rias come up up to her.

Koneko: Rias What are you doing here.

Rias: Making sure my rook stays safe.

Kuroka: Well, well, well. Here's the redheaded queen. Rias then stood in front of koneko.

Rias: What is it that you want kuroka.

Kuroka: What i want is to take my little sister back.

Rias: And for what purpose, to make her like you, a rogue who kills their master out of cold blood.

Kuroka: That is none of your concern miss gremory.

Rias: Anything concern with anyone in my peerage, is my concern.

Kuroka: Well thats a little troubling. She then made blue flames appear around her in a circle. "I'll just have to get rid of you then." She ordered the balls of fire to hit her, hopeing to make a hit. In the smoke a pair of eyes glowed, a bright orange, other of a light blue, when the smoked cleared, a pair of wings shielded them from the blast, they opened up to see ren blocking the attack. " Now this is interesting."

Ren: Lady you just made a mistake. He looked back to see if the two were alright. "You guys ok."

Rias: Yeah we're fine. koneko was now shocked to see ren out here wit her as well.

Koneko: Why are you guys here.

Ren: Isn't it obvious. She looked up to ren. "To protect you." Ren then faced towards the cat women.

Kuroka: Ah the red dragon emperor as i live and breath.

Ren: Don't flatter yourself, i'm in no mood for negotiations.

Kuroka: I can see that. But i don't understand this.

Ren: Understand what?

Kuroka: Being a son of godzilla, that mean you have more power than the people you hang around, tell me why is it that you don't just let loose and be free. Questions of his power, that she asked and he gave her a answer.

Ren: Because i'm not like that.

Kuroka: Excuse me?

Ren: Yeah i already know that i have a lot of power in me, to be honest if i let it all out, then i don't know what might become of me, But. He looked back towards rias as he saw her looked back at him. "I have something that will always keep me sane no matter how much of a monster i become."

Kuroka: Then ask me this why defend my sister, what has she done to make you protect her so much.

Ren: Because we both of something in common.

Kuroka: And what's that?

Ren: We've both been abandoned by people we've looked up to. Rias had told ren about her past, how she was not an ordinary devil, how her older sister abandoned her, how she was an outcast in the underworld. " But as of now i'm protecting koneko not because she is my friend, i'm protecting her because she is family to me!"

Koneko: Ren.

Kuroka: How sweet. but i'm the only family she really needs. Ren then pulled transcendence from his back.

Ren: Touch her and it will be the last thing you do.

Kuroka: Oh scary. But i guess i'll be taking her by force. She launched another blue ball of fire at them, but ren used his sword to cut it half as it approached landing to the sides. Rem then charged at her but his strike was blocked by a wooden pole, He stepped back to see a figure he saw before.

Son goku: Sorry for intruding babe.

Kuroka: Don't be wouldn't have been sliced, if you didn't come by.

Son goku: Sorry for my rudeness red dragon emperor, my name is son goku, one of vali's close associates.

Ren: Figured as much, I am wondering how vali is doing after the last time we meet.

Son goku: Oh he is still have some wounds on him couple of scars and bruises, For that i'm here to return the favor. Ren had the odds against him a monkey king, and a youkai,

Ren: Two on one huh, guess this is going to be a tough one.

 **Tannin:** **Perhaps i can be some assistance.** Tannin flew over them in the air.

Ren: Alright odds are back in my favor again.

 **Ddraig: He must've followed my energy signature.**

 **Tannin:** **Your** **not so hard to track Ddraig.**

Son goku: The former devil king, i was intention to fight the red dragon but, think you can handle him.

Kuroka: Go for it monkey boy.

Son goku: **Flying nimbus**. A cloud appeared under his feet as he flew towards tannin. Ren then pulled out his boosted gear but it did not activate.

Ren: Ddraig now is really not to time to stop working on me.

 **Ddraig: I know which is why i'am offering you an idea.**

Ren: Lay it on me then.

 **Ddraig: You can choose to balance break or go beyond that.**

Ren: Beyond balance breaker. He then remembers his fight with vali how his armor change and gave him a more increase to his power. "How do i do that."

 **Ddraig: As of now you need a radical catalyst, in order to trigger it.**

Ren: And what's that suppose to mean!

 **Ddraig: Just think, so you can figure it out.**

Ren: Ah son of.

Kuroka: I hate to break your little argument with your hand. He looked at her as she was about to fire again. "But i'm really bored." She fired more blue fireballs at him, He dodge out of their way. Then a red blast of energy aimed right at her but she jumped up to a branch. She looked to rias has fired upon her.

Ren: Thanks rias.

Rias: Glad i can help.

Kuroka: This is going to be annoying. She placed a spell below her as a purple smoke or mist came over the area.

Ren: What the heck. He then saw rias and koneko drop to their knees. He then rushed over to them. "You guys alright"

Rias: My body feels weak.

Koenko: Yeah.

Kuroka: It's because the mist i layed out is poison, anything in its cloud will be intoxicated, well except for dragons, they try to move and the poison will kill them.

Ren: You bitch.

Kuroka: So what if i am, she then made a whole circle around her, " I just doing what i came here to do." She shot 6 beams of energy at ren. He stood in front of the girls as they impacted him and sending him towards ground.

Rias and koneko: Ren! They looked at him as he was knocked down to the ground.

Kuroka: Oh what a shame i was expecting more. Now shirone step away from the red head. Koneko then got up but stood in front of rias.

Koneko: I won't let you kill her.

Kuroka: I went to all this trouble to come get you, and you choose to stay by her.

Koneko: She is more than a master to me, She gave me a family that loves me, so if you're going to kill her, you're going to have to kill me too.

Rias: Koneko.

Kuroka: I didn't want to have to come to this dear sister, but you forced me. She summoned her 6 circles again. "Honestly shirone i don't understand you ties with her, all she is a redheaded whore. (uh oh) " Now you two can die together. " She fired again at them, but this time it didn't hit as their was a bright flash.

 **Boom!**

rias and koneko looked in front of them to see ren, using his sword and his power, to deflect the shot, sending it up into the air, They looked at him to see his full grown snout and his body was glowing.

Ren: **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!** The loud yelling made kuroka fell off balance of the branch she was on and fell to the ground. The gold power appeared over the area again and cleansed it of the poison. In the middle of it ren was gathering and gaining power. The boosted gear gauntlet green jewel then changed its color.

 **Ddraig: Welsh dragon, balance breaker, Shining dragon mode!** He then became cloaked and a bright blue light as the armor appeared on him, tanni and son goku even stop their fight to see the events transpiring. This wings turn into a light blue white, the armor on his legs became or heavily, (Less skinny) , the gauntlets that were on his hands became his shoulders on the armor, The all red armor then had patterns of light blue on the chest and the rest of the body, the helmet of it was able to open showing his teeth and his mighty roar. "SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" The lights had died down to reveal him in his new armor.

Son goku: This is what he used to defeat vali.

 **Tannin: The power of a king.** Kuroka was intimidated by this sudden transformation, but didn't stand down.

Kuroka: You think a little wardrobe change is enough to scare me, well you're wrong! She fired her beams again at him but they just ended up bouncing off of him, having no effect. "Thats impossible." Ren then putted transcendence back into his back, made a fist and went at her with his speed, kuroka knew she could dodge it, but her legs didn't want to move. " _Why can't i move."_ She looked at the beast heading towards her, all the power he has, was a resemblance to his, all that power in one place, capable of destroying anything in its path, was heading straight for her. Was ren was about to send her flying with his fist he stopped just inches before he it, which he ended up making winds going past her. She stood their in total fear, as she looked into his eyes, the eyes of a monster.

Ren: **I don't give a damn if you are her sister, Harm the ones i care about and i will destroy you!** He pulled his fist back and turned around and walked away from her, She turned around to see the damage behind her, her eyes widen because their was nothing left behind her, it looked like a natural disaster tore up the entire forest behind her and the mountain beyond that. She then looked back to him as he walked away.

Kuroka: _All that power inside him, it's unbelievable, it's so. so.._ hot.. Her face got red as she licked her lips, looking at the dragon walk away. Son goku came down to her to get her.

Son goku: We need to leave. he said to her but did not respond since she was lost in thought. "Kuroka!"

Kuroka: Huh? what?

Son goku: We need to go.

Kuroka: Oh? ok. She got on the cloud as they flew away and into a magic circle portal. Ren was now walking over to rias and koneko as he stood towering over them.

Rias: Ren, are you feeling alright. She asked him. The response being him being covered in a glow, as the armor came off of him.

Ren: Never better, what about you two.

Rias: We'll manage. they both stood up, then koneko came up to him and hugged him.

Koneko: Thank you ren.

Ren: No problem. Koneko then looked at him to see him with his snout.

Koneko: Ren can you do me a favor.

Ren: Sure what is it.

Koenko: Can you kneel down for me.

Ren: Ok? He got down on one knee to meet her height.

Koneko: Can you put your face down.

Ren: Why?

Koneko: Please.

Ren: Ok. He put his head down a little bit, koneko then kissed him on his forehead, He felt the pair of lips and got startled. "Uh? what was that for."

Koneko: For being their for me. Ren then felt embarrassed as he started covering his face with his hands. The girls then giggled to his little brand of humility.

Rias: I think it's about time we get back to the party don't you two think.

Ren and koneko: Yes ma'am. They all walked back towards the building, rias walked aside ren as she then started to hold his hand, and then leaned on his shoulder.

Ren: What's up with you.

Rias: Just thinking on what kuroka said, to get you that strong.

Ren: Sorry it's that when she said that, it got me so mad, my mind just wanted to go crazy.

Rias: It's ok, i glad that you fought for me.

Ren: I would always fight for you.

Rias: Oh ren. She was going to kiss him, but his face was still monster like. "How long does your face stay like that."

Ren: About a day or so.

Rias: Hmm i see. They then continued to walk to the building unaware what transpired inside would take them to fighting a real god.

 **Ok chapter done. i'm actually liking that i'm getting better at making longer chapters. like the past 3 that i made were longer then then i usually make. anyway if some of you ask about what ren thinking about rias then that way, just be mindful that , it's what love does, even to a kaiju, also shining dragon mode is something i came up with considering its welsh dragon balance breaker plus shining dragon power which is what ren half is, Next chapter will be the fight against loki and believe me i already of something in mind on what's going to happen, so be on the lookout for it, so peace**


	29. Wrath of a king

_Few hours later_

During the meeting for the norse pantheon, in the midst of what happened outside, during the party loki appeared the norse god of trickery, claiming that an alliance with the factions would be a mistake, so he tried to ruin it but was foiled and put elsewhere but was still a problem, So the faction leaders and odin needed a plan, and that plan involved a certain, kaiju dragon hybrid, to deal with him.

Ren: So you want me to deal with a god? He said as he was talking to the leaders including odin, with rias by his side.

Sir zechs: I know it sounds like we've been putting you on the spot ren but this is a Situation that requires your aid.

Lord michael: Please forgive us for our haste in action. Ren then looks at a older gentlemen with a long beard, hunched over, wearing white and blue.

Ren: Isn't loki your son odin, how come you're letting me deal with this.

Lord odin: Trust me if i wanted to stop that brat again i would, but my years in chasing him and stopping got me old and withered, besides i want to see how a godzilla's son fights.

Ren: How joy.

Lord odin: If it helps i will have rossweisse lend you her aid. Referring to the white hair women next to him wearing a purple business suit.

Rossweisse: Lord odin, you can't just put me off like that.

Lord odin: rossweisse, please it's the least i can do to help him.

Rossweisse: Of course my lord. she says in defeat. As ren was trying to figure out what to do, rias tugged him on his arm to get him to look at her.

Rias: Ren are you sure about this.

Ren: Yeah, why wouldn't i be.

Rias: Because the past few times you been in fights you've been known to go berserk.

Ren: You don't have to worry about that, you know i can keep it under control.

Rias: Thats what i'm worried about, if you go berserk, and can't control it, then i don't know what i would- She stopped as she felt him hug her, then he said.

Ren: As long as you're by my side i won't go mad, i promise you.

Rias: thank you ren.

Azazel: Uh? Hey lovebirds. They got back to what is at hand. "case you haven't notice but we still need to go over the plan here."

Ren: "Oh sorry",

Rias: "Sorry",

Ren: Ok so what's the plan.

Beelzebub: The plan is to teleport you and whoever will help you to loki's location, once you arrive the spell keeping him sealed will be undone so you going to have to stall him long enough for odin deliver the hammer, once thats done use the hammer to send loki away leaving him not an issue anymore.

Ren: Sounds like a plan thats easier said than done.

Azazel: Well if we know you, we know that you can pull this off.

Ren: I'll try my best but i'm still going to need some help on this.

Lord michael: I think i might have someone who will be able to assist you. He points to a certain light brown haired girl with pigtails wearing a white robe.

Ren: Irina!

Irina: Hey ren it's been a while.

 _A LITTLE bit later_

As the group was being ready to be teleported, but only a few can go, so asia and casper had to stay behind.

Asia: Please come back safe, all of you.

Ren: Don't worry that what we plan on doing. She then hugged him for safe passage, then ren kneeled to casper. "Casper do you think you can do me a favor."

Casper: Uh sure i can try.

Ren: I want you to keep asia safe while we're gone, think you can do that.

Casper: Y-yeah i'll try my best.

Ren: Good. Rias and them just smiled the boost of confidence in him and to what confidence he gives to casper.

Kiba: Got to admire the confidence he's giving.

Xenovia: Yes indeed. Rias was just looking at him as he was giving the other two comfort, but him being who he is still worries her.

Akeno: Rias, you ok.

Rias: Yeah just thinking.

Akeno: You know worrying about him is just going to slow him down.

Rias: Then what am i supposed to do, stand by and let him get hurt.

Akeno: I'm not saying that, it's just focus more on the battle then just him, if he says he can handle himself, might as well trust him. Akeno then left her be to talk to the others. leaving rias to think. " _I do trust him but i just can't stop worrying about him."_ She then looked at the blue diamond necklace to look at it deeply. " _I wonder how she got over this when godzilla fights."_

Rossweisse: Ok is everyone ready. She was now wearing her valkyrie battle outfit, sanji was being busy looking at her.

Sanji: Aw man she looks so hot in that outfit. sona was going to pull on his ear to get him to focus, but

*Bonk* He got a hit on the head by ren.

Sanji: Ow! what was that for!

Ren: For you to focus, she's a warrior not a stripper.

Sanji: You still didn't had to hit me on the head.

Ren: Should be lucky i didn't make it worse.

Sona: He's right sanji or have you forgotten what happened with dodgeball. He then remembers a pain between his legs.

Sanji: ok i try to stay focus.

Tsubaki: Good.

Beelzebub: Ok are we all ready. They all nodded yes. "Good now remember i can only teleport only a few of you at a time, so right now be on your guard. With that he teleported them all away.

 _Rocky area._

They all were now teleported, to a rocky area a few feet away from a pyramid of light imprisoning loki, they all were getting ready for a fight. koneko came up to ren and poked at him getting his attention

Koneko: Ren.

Ren: What is it koneko?

Koneko: Give me some courage please. she said with her cat ears down.

Ren: Do what best you can, if you can do more than that then you can't be stop by anything, no matter what. He said as he clutched his fists. Rias still looked at him with concern.

Rossweisse: Alright eveyone prepare yourselves. As she said the pyramid of light died down in its glow, soon it was gone revealing a man in all white clothing floating in mid air.

Loki: Damn that slippery pest, pulling one over me. He looks down to see the group of ( i guess in this term some misfits.) " So this is the group that they send to stop me, oh well." In front of him one huge wolf creature and on both its sides next two it two smaller ones appeared, and behind loki a large green serpent appeared. in this kind of battle odds may or may not be in the groups favor.

Sanji: Ok those things were not mentioned in the plan.

Rossweisse: just stick with it, hold them off long enough for help to arrive. she said as she flies off to fight loki in the air.

Sanji: Is she still serious for going along with this?!

" **Welsh dragon balance breaker!"** A glow happend beside him as ren got into his dragon armor.

Ren: You heard her less talk, more action, you with me koneko.

Koneko: Yeah. They went charging in after the fenrir, the main wolf beast.

Sanji: You gotta be kidding me.

Sona: Sanji.

Sanji: Uh? yes ma'am. Her and her queen along with rias and akeno went to deal with the serpent.

Sona: Try not to die, go help her. her refering with rossweisse dealing with loki.

Sanji: *sigh* Yes ma'am. He said as he got this black gauntlet out to go and help rossweisse. Kiba and xenovia along with irina made their plan to attack the smaller children of fenrir. Soon the battle began. Ren and koneko were dealing with fenrir, the beast went to bite koneko, but she jumped but and kicked it on its forehead. After he was dazed, ren shoulder tackled him pushing back to a wall. It then went for a bite at him but ren caught his jaws, stopping him.

Ren: Man you can take alot of hits can't cha. He said as he threw fenrir to the other side of the wall, even against a giant wolf beast ren still had amazing strength. Ren then turned his boosted gear into its cannon form on his arm to try to shoot at fenrir, but the beast got up quickly and charged at him, Koneko was able to intercept him and knock him against the wall again. "Thanks koneko."

Koneko: No problem. She then had 6 balls of fire appear around her and ren charged his gun, they both fired in unison at the beast damaging him, after the smoke cleared, fenri still charged at them still damaged.

Ren: This is going to take a while.

Koneko: No kidding. So they continued their fight with fenrir. In the air rossweisse was in a speech battle with the trickery god.

Rossweisse: Loki why are you trying to sabotage this peace, we are trying to make allies not enemies.

Loki: Hm of course why would odin's daughters understand, i'm trying to make sure that odin dosen't make a mistake with allying ourselves with these fools, Devils and angels, nonsense to be their allies.

Rossweisse: That can't not be your only motive, what about the chaos brigade.

Loki: It is true i have allied myself with them for a time being, but my true motive so that ragnarok will be unleashed, The skies set ablaze, the earth beneath our feet crumbles before the forces of nature. As he chanted. Meteors started to fall as the sky was set ablaze. Everyone saw as the fight was being shifted, some took cover to defend against the falling rocks, some were made shields to protect themselves with their own magic. Rossweisse was in the air trying to dodge them. Ren stood in front of koneko as he withstood the rocks, as he protected her. Sooner or later the rain of rocks stopped.

Loki: See rossweisse my power as a god is almost endless, what could possibly stand up to my power.

" **Welsh dragon balance breaker shining dragon mode!"** The voice was heard as loki saw the shining white light, ren had change into new form of the balance breaker.

Ren: I had about enough of this! He was only one standing as some of them were hit by the meteors, leaving him left to fight. Fenrir's children hadi and skald crashed at him by both sides, but ren grabbed them by their snouts and slammed them against each other, Fenrir then charged at him next, but as he charged ren picked him up by his head and slammed him back to the ground, after that ren saw the wolf's get back up again, but ren was in the mode to fight as his animal instincts kicked in. "Bring it!" With that he engaged into a battle in a 3 on one situation, everyone now sees him fight as kiba, xenovia and irina were struggling with the two wolfs, but ren is making look like no hassle at all.

Irina: Woah look at him go.

Xenovia: Even i have to admit its impressive at what he can do.

Kiba: Kinda makes me sad to think he is handling them no problem, while we struggled with just two of them and their was three of us.

Irina: I guess that proves that ren is on a whole different level than us.

Xenovia: He is a son of a god after all.

Kiba: Still we can't slack off. Loki looked at the fight seeing how his son fenrir was being handled so easily was a problem.

Loki: Ah yes, the red dragon emperor ren, also known as the son of godzilla, i've heard about him, no doubt he is going to be trouble to deal with. As ren still held off fenrir and his children, one of the bite his leg but to ren had his armor, there was no pain, but a little bit of armor came off to show the scar on his left leg, loki saw this and decided to take advantage, "Hm that look like a nasty scar." With that loki summoned a spear in this hand and aimed it at ren. "Legend says that godzilla's armor skin is suppose to be impenetrable, but if the armor is damage and a amount of force is applied to a scar, the skin will shatter." He threw the spear, it traveled a great length to hit its mark, and when it did.

 ***Stab***

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKK**. Everyone heard the roar, but it didn't sound normal, it sounded like an animal in pain. Rias also heard that loud shriek of pain.

Rias: No. She flew away to the source.

Akeno: Rias come back. Ren now was in a great deal of pain, the spear landed on the scar of his left leg. the sudden cause of pain made it armorr disappear leaving him in his monster appearance.

Ren: D-draig.

 **Ddraig: Ren you need to move now, you're a sitting duck.**

Ren: I-i-can't,

 **Ddraig: Why? That spear should not of hurt you that much.**

Ren: Ddraig, i can't feel my legs.

 **Ddraig: Okok, try to remove the spear.** Ren listened and put his arms around the spear but did not had enough strength to remove it due to the pain. Koneko saw that he could do it so she went in front of him to pull it out.

Ren: Koneko what are you doing?

Koneko: Getting this out of you. Ren then heard a snarl he looked to see fenrir charging at them.

Ren: Koneko you need to get out of here.

Koneko: I almost got it. The wolf got closer.

Ren: Koneko leave now!

Koneko: Not yet. Fenrir was about to hit them, koneko then got the spear out, as she did ren picked her up and pushed her out of the way, as fenrir made his charged, he bit him on his body increasing the pain. He then tossed him through the rocks, as he crashed through the wall, fenrir's children shot beams of light from their mouths as where ren impacted.

Rias: No! She was too late as their was an explosion where he hit, figuring the worst had happend. Rias landed and entering the smoke to find ren but to what she found was a sight she would never forget, ren was up against the wall, having bite mark and where the spear impacted on his lower half of his body, half of his body was bloody for ren himself was knocked out, She went over to him to check him, she kneeled down to where he was sitting. "Ren, ren please say something." Ren slowly opened his eyes to see her in front of him.

Ren: *Cough*, *cough*, hey rias.

Rias: Ren there's no time for small talk, you need to get up. She tried to help him up but his legs didn't move at all.

Ren: I-i don't think thats going to happen.

Rias: I can't just let you die here, i'll get the others to help.

Ren: Rias.

Rias: I just need to think on what to do to get you-

Ren: Rias! He got her to stop talking to look at him. "It's ok." He said calmly. She then started to cry seeing him all calm in a situation like this, she fell to her knees right beside him. "You know i'm glad i was able to get to know you and the others, you all changed my life."

Rias: D-don't talk like that, you going to get through this, you've done it before.

Ren: I don't think i will this time rias, I feel like my body doesn't want to move, my heart feels like it's fading.

Rias: It's not fair! He looked at her in her distressed state. "Why does the world hate you so much, You have done nothing wrong, it's just not fair!" She then cried tears for him. everyone saw this going on leaving others in tears. Ren then putted his hand on her cheek, she felt his touch and looked at him.

Ren: Rias i want you to do me a favor.

Rias: I'll do anything just name it.

Ren: Please never forget me, and stay strong for me, promise this as long as you live.

Rias: I promise ren, I'll never forget you. Ren felt his heart on its last beat.

Ren: Thank you rias, There was one thing i always wanted to do for you, but know i've wasted it, but i'm glad to share the time i had with you.

Rias: Ren. her tears were touching his hand.

Ren: Good bye rias, my love. His last breath was gone, his hand dropped to the ground, as he closed his eyes, he was gone. Rias then hugged his body, as she no longer felt his warm embrace, only a corpse.

Rias: Ren don't leave me. She cried for him, as the monster that was half dragon and half kaiju was now gone from this world. Everyone that he knew cried in his death, even kiba and sanji drew tears, but loki on the other hand was disgusted by this event.

Loki: How pathetic. everyone heard him say those words."The son of god risking his life for a mortal, How is it that he hasn't died already in the world he lives in now." Then a bolt of blue and yellow lighting struck at him, but he was able to dodge it, he looked to see akeno had shot that with tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at him with anger.

Akeno: Don't you dare speak about him! She shot a another bolt but he dodged it, then rossweisse then came to attack him with her sword, he made a another spear to block her attack.

Rossweisse: Loki you will not be forgiven for the crimes you have done.

Loki: I don't care about your forgiveness. he was able to push her way. He then felt something grab his leg in mid air.

Sanji: Oh no you're not going anywhere, not until you pay!

Loki: You pest you think this string will hold me. As he said that a huge blast of red energy hit him as he was not paying attention. He looked to see who shot that, he looked down to see rias standing over ren's corpse being surrounded by this crimson energy. Akeno, kiba and koneko say her do this before but only when she is furious, He hair was glowing a bright red, her eyes had an angry look to destroy something.

Xenovia: Kiba whats going on?

Kiba: Rias is about to go mad.

Akeno: Thats why they call her the ruin princess. She looked at the trickster god with utmost rage.

Rias: Loki you have taken away what i treasured and loved most dearly, for that i will see that you suffer for what you have done to me! She shot another ball of crimson energy at him but this time he was able to move.

Loki: Hm judging by the hair color, she must be the devil king's little sister, she is a lot stronger now than before, but she still dosen't compare to my power. He then launched a volley of spears at her, but rias pulled up a magic circle being used as a shield to block them. But she felt like she was using a lot of power, as she was panting from using too much, She fired another blast of energy, loki countered it with his own blasted, as they collided they made an explosion canceing each other out. As the smoke cleared loki looked to see rias still on her two feet but exhausted. " _At this rate she'll be out of magic making her another dead mortal._ " Rias felt like she was on the verge of defeat.

Rias: I can't give up! i won't let, ren's death be in vain.

 **"Then change it"** Rias heard a voice on her head, a voice that sounded almost animal like, more primal. " **You can hear me can't you?"**

Rias: yeah i do but who is this.

" **That is not important right now, what is important is getting ren back into the fight"**

Rias: How am i supposed to do that he is gone. she said in sadness.

 **"I understand but i know how to bring him back."** Her eyes widen in suprise to what she heard.

Rias: If this is some sort of sick game-

 **"I Don't play** **games** , **i care about what happens to ren as much as you do, but as of now if you want him back you need to do exactly what i say understand."** She didn't know to trust whoever is speaking to her, but as of now she'll do anything to see ren alive again.

Rias: Ok i'm listening.

" **Good, first channel every bit of energy or magic you have left in you, then aim the power at ren's dead body."**

Rias: I can't do that, his body will-

 **"His body will absorb the power you throw at him, it will give his body the right start, so that the rest of his body will heal."**

Rias: Ok i understand.

" **Lastly, You have to accept him on what he becomes."**

Rias: What?

 **"Once your energy runs through his body, ren will change, he'll end up becoming more of a monster then he already is, Once that happens he might not know who you are."** Now she faces a dilemma, the chance to bring ren back, but the cost of not know her or the other. " **Now miss gremory i will ask for the last time will you accept ren on what he becomes, once this happens.**

Rias: Yes i'll accept on what he become, i just want him to be alive again.

 **" Then now hit him with everything you got."** The voice then left. Rias then had the red aura circle around her body and the air, in her hand she was preparing one final shot with everything she's got, everyone saw the amount of power she was making but loki was still unimpressed.

Loki: Foolish devil, do you still think that hitting me with all you got it going to hit me, i am a god, whatever you do won't hurt me. She then readied to fire the last of her power. "If you still think that then fire away, i won't even move out of the fire.

Rias: How generous, but who said i was aiming for you. He didn't what she meant neither did everybody else until she turned around and fired all her power at ren's corpse. As it impacted two large strikes of red lighting impacted where he was at, every single bit of power she had was now gone, She feel to her knees to exerting all of her power, as the smoke cleared ren's body was still unmoved. "no!" She said in failure. Everyone tried to figure out what she was trying to do, loki just laughed.

Loki: Hahahahaha, that it all that power you gathered and you wasted it on a corpse.

Rias: Don't talk to him like that.

Loki: I can say what i want to say, i also found it very disgusting how a beast can develop feeling for a devil, creature's like him deserve to be killed off and suffer in loneliness.

Rias: How dare you. She tried to get up but lacked the strength to do it.

Loki: Now then let me show you what real power is. in the sky a meteor bigger than the other ones he threw, was heading towards rias.

Akeno: Rias run.

Kiba: You need to move.

Koneko: Run. Everyone told her to run, she smiled and looked at ren's body.

Rias: I don't think i'll make it, but at least i get to be with you once more ren. She looked at the meteor waiting her fate. but what she didn't see on his body, was his finger twitched with red electricity, his wounds that he had were now gone his heart started to beat wildly, his body began to increase in size, his snout grew, he opened his eyes filled with rage, his hands and feet gripped the ground underneath him.

Loki: Ragnarok will be unleashed and no one can stop it. The meteor him where she was and exploded making dust.

Akeno, kiba, koneko and xenovia: No! They saw the explosion but could not do a thing.

Akeno: No!

Kiba: GODDAMMIT!

Xenovia: First ren and now rias. Koneko just shed tears. everyone now felt like the battle is now worth nothing anymore. Loki then looked at all who was alive left.

Loki: Well that makes two, now for the rest, FENRIR! The wolf looked at his father. "Finish them." The wolf beast and its two children then surrounded the rest of them.

Irina: What do we do now.

Sona: i don't know

sanji: No matter what we do it's just going to be for nothing.

Loki: I'm glad you fools understand that, now fenrir eat. The giant wolf was about to pounce until it sniffed the air, its eyes widen to a presence, the three wolf beasts then turned around away from the group.

Tsubaki: They didn't attack?

Rossweisse: I wonder why.

Loki: What are you doing fenrir attack! They ignored him as they looked at the dust cloud left by the meter, they then started barking at the dust. "What is the matter with you mongrels i said attack!" The wol's still ignored him as they barked at the dust until a large tail came out of nowhere and knocked the wolfs down and pushing them aside. Everyone else wondered what happend, that is until the ground shoke like something big is coming, with that sign loki ordered the midgard serpent, to fire at the dust, it breathed red hot dragon fire into it, it then stopped doing its job until there was light, a red breath of energy hit the serpent on its body knocking it down, "What the hell is happening." loki said in anger. his answer was red lightning striking the ground revealing a massive shadow over him, then the dust cleared to reveal a beast, who stood 300 feet tall, teeth, claws, white dorsal spikes sticking out of its back, a red swirl were the injured leg was, showing eyes that want to destroy. This beast was known by many names, but now this beast was ren. "that's impossible, you can't be alive. Everyone saw this giant behemoth, but koneko looked around its feet.

Koneko: guys look. They all looked to see rias unconscious by his feet.

Xenovia: She's alive.

Kiba: I'm going for her.

Akeno: Kiba be careful. He went running out to where she was, loki saw him running towards her.

Loki: Get him! The two children of fenrir went after him, kiba saw that he was being chased.

Kiba: Oh great. but then a giant foot stomped on both wolf's killing them, kiba looked up to see the beast looking down on him but with no emotion, kiba got by its feet and picked up rias and proceed to higher ground as did everybody else, Loki now just wanted to kill the creature.

Loki: Fenrir attack! The wolf ran charging at the beast, but as fenrir was about to jump and bite, the creature grabbed the wolf by its throat, It brought up fenrir to eye view, comparing sizes fenrir was nothing more than a puppy compared to this beast, It then threw down fenrir to the ground as it did, it lifted one foot off the ground and stomped on the wolf's head killing it, Everyone saw how this creature's violence and ability to kill was terrifying.

Sanji: Sona i'm a little scared right now.

Irina: Your not the only one. Loki looked in disbelief how his son was killed.

Loki: How dare you VILE CREATURE I AM A GOD. the beast looked at him with his yelling got his attention. "YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!" in the sky loki summoned more meteors coming down.

Kiba: Take cover.

everyone tried to find something to cover under, The creature looked at the sky and saw those meteors, Its back then glowed bright red, it then split its lower jaw open and fired a beam of energy at the meteors, after hitting one it easily was destroyed, one by one its moved the beam to destroy all the meteors coming down, everyone saw in disbelief how it was able to destroy all of them with one beam.

Akeno: Its took down all of them.

Sanji: With a single blast.

Loki: Impossible. Loki then had a shadow over him, he looked up to see the beast in anger. "Get away from me." It then grabbed him and putted him up against the wall, at the time this was loki was feeling, it was fear, fear of a more powerful being than him. The beast then looked at him with anger

" **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"** It roared directly in his face, as he was about to have a heart attack, then the beast then threw him across the sky like a baseball sending him almost across the world.

Rossweisse: He defeated loki.

Irina: Without so much as a sweat.

Akeno: She is waking up. They all look to see rias gaining consciousness.

Kiba: Rias are you ok. She then sat up.

Rias: I'm fine. she said in a depressing stat.

"RRRRRROOOOAAAARRRR."

Sanji: Uh guys we got company. They all looked to see the midgard serpent stalking them, they all brought up their weapons or armed themselves. as the serpent was about to attack.

*CHOMP*

They looked to see the serpent in pain, because the other creature was bite on the back of its neck, it then grabbed its head, opened up its jaws and show a breath of energy down its mouth, the head of the serpent came off after the creature stopped.

Sanji: Hard core.

Koneko: Woah.

" **SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGGGGKKKK!"** It roared as it dropped the serpent's head. the beast then walked away slowly from the group, rias looked at it walking away, then she started to cry.

Xenovia: Rias what's the matter.

Rias: I had no choice it was the only way to bring ren back.

Akeno: That was the reason you threw all you had at his body.

Rias: He said it was the only way to bring him back.

Irina: Who's told you this

Rias: I don't know who it was, it was a voice a different voice talking to me, he said that if i did this ren, would not know who i'am

Kiba: So now ren's alive, he just dosen't remember us.

Rias: Yes and i needed to accept what he has become. and i did and know he won't know it. Koneko hugged her in sympathy as she kept crying. As the beast now as ren kept walking away, its ears flickered as it heard something, it heard tears. "SKREEEOOONNNGGGKK." It turned around walking back to the group.

Sanji: Uh guys he coming back. They looked to see him coming back.

Rossweisse: We should get moving.

Irina: Don't have to tell me. They all grew their wings and flew away from the tall rock they were on except for rias who stayed still crying.

Akeno: Rias you need to move.

Kiba: Hurry. She didn't listen as she then had a shadow looming over her. She looked to see ren, in his giant monster state. looking at her. he then sniffed her, wondering what she was. Rias then stood up, they were both looking face to face. the bright red glow on his eyes died down. she looked at his eyes to see one being bright orange and the other white blue.

Rias: Do you remember me ren. She asked him, her answer him bring his head down to hers and nuzzling her with affection.

"SKREEEOOONNNGGGKK." he shook his head yes.

Rias: Do you know who they are. She pointed as he looked up to the others

"SKREEEOOONNNGGGKK." He shook his head again yes. She then flew up to his snout to meet his face.

Rias: Do you remember this. showing him the blue diamond necklace around her neck.

" SKREEEOOONNNGGGKK." He nodded yes.

Akeno: I think he knows us rias.

Kiba: It's looked like he didn't lose his memory. Rias then pouted her hand on his large snout rubbing it.

Rias: I'm glad. she was now crying tears of joy.

Sanji: Uh hate to break this to you guys but we still have a problem.

Sona: What is it sanji?

Sanji: He is still fucking huge!

 **Ok 29 done here it is folks, ren going up to his kaiju size just like his old man, i did mention drawback for him doing this, and you already guess it , is that he can't speak, well normal talk he can't speak, but monster talk god, also i did say i was going to give ren the shin gojira fire breath, but i came up with an idea to where he can fire a normal atomic breath and switch it to being the fucking lazer in shin gojira style so that how i'm putting it he does split his lower jaw so, also the reason that his normal atomic breath is red and not blue is because he has rias, destruction energy inside of him so his breath is firing how she fires her crimson energy in the show, in giant form ren does get white dorsal spikes but if he goes to normal they retract to his back, i made it so if ren goes giant he becomes more animal than his human size. also you can probably get a good guess to who rias was talking to in her head, that helped her. just wait the story will still get better i promise you guys, i've decided i'm gonna finish this before i work on monster tail, because we're half way through this arc, so thanks to anyone who made it this far in the story i know i'm not the best, but i try to make people get an imagine ideas once i make something like this, thank you all for enjoying, peace**


	30. Why change a monster

_A little bit later after the battle_.

As the fight ended the rest of the group teleported back, safely only to meet with the faction leaders and lord odin as they returned. " So how did it go" azazel asked the group. Everyone in rias's group and sona's didn't know what to make on what just happened within the past few hours, " Well we stopped loki if thats what you been wanting to hear." Rias said with not the most positive voice.

" Thats good to hear. " The current devil king said to the group. "Wait you took him down but we didn't even send the hammer yet." lord Odin said with concern.

"Well something happened during the fight." Rias said with nervousness. The leaders looked along with asia and casper looked to see that they were missing a certain some one who was quite not that hard to notice.

"Rias where's ren."

"Yeah where is he."Both asia and casper said with concern. "Well lets just say that we kinda had to make ren walk back here." She said as the leaders were curious to her reasoning. " He didn't had to walk i could have just teleported him back-"

" yeah i don't think your magic could have handled it sir beelzebub." Akeno said to him.

"Ok whats going on, what happend to ren." The group tried to come up with an answer.

" Well lets just say that he is sorta not himself as of now." Kiba said to them.

"What do you mean?" Lord michael said with concern.

 ***STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP***

Everyone heard the giant foot steps as a huge shadow casted over everyone. The leaders looked up to see a huge beast towering over them. "Ren sorted hit an unexpected growth spurt during the fight." Akeno said jokingly. "

Holy crap" Azazel's response to ren's growth " i guess you were right to have him walk back." Sir zechs says to the group. "How did this happen." Lord Michael asked. " Well ren started fighting, then got stabbed in the leg, died, came back as this huge monster." Irina tried to explain as best she can to them. Azazel looked up to ren as he was still looking down on them. "Hey ren how's the weather up their."

" **SKKKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGKKKKKKK."** He got his response in the form of a roar.

" Oh uh ren can't speak when he's like this." Rias said to him. "Good to know." he said as he got some drool off of him. Asia also looked at his giant form, to him she is like a tiny mice. He then brought his snout down to her, "Uh ren what are you." She said with nervousness. "It's ok asia he won't hurt you he's still ren."

Rias said to remind her. which then came to a response to ren nuzzling against her. "Thank you, i'm glad that you're ok ren." His response was just him purring. "He purr's." Xenovia said what she heard. " Anyway rias do you know a way to change him back to his normal size." Her older brother asked her. " To be honest, i'm still trying to wrap my head around how i got him this way." " I see then its better we get someone who will know more about his, in this situation condition." He exclaimed.

 _10 minutes later._

 **"Whoa!"** Said the former devil king tannin in amazed seeing ren's size.( Because he is like 200 feet tall, ren is 300, don't quote me on this.) " **So he ended up like this after the fight."** The dragon asked rias. "Basically i threw alot of my magic at him, didn't think it would have this effect." " **I heard of growth spurts but damn ren"**

"Skreeeeeeoooooonnnnngggggggkkkkkk." To the dragons response. " **Is Ddraig still in your body."** Their was a tiny green glow on ren's huge arm. " **I'm here ughh."** Saying as the dragon was not feeling right **.**

 **" What happened to you figured you would know more about this." Tannin asked. "** **Ugh i don't know, i remember ren being dead then being hit with a huge amount of power."** "Uh yeah that was me sorry." Rias apologized to the glow on his arm.

" Rias who exactly told you to transfer your power to him." Her brother asked her, everyone looked at her wanting to know. " I don't know their was a voice in my head telling me what to do, telling me if i did that it would bring him back, so i listened." " **Apparently whoever you spoke with knew what they doing."** They all looked up to the glow on him arm in question. "What do you mean." Rias asked the dragon.

" **Ren's body is able to adapt in fights, to where even on the brink of death, he could gain power to overcome his battles."**. akeno then thought of the time when they were training and ren took a lighting bolt from her. "Look how he can take my magic without a sweat." **"Exactly,** " Tannin proclaimed to them " **Due to having his father's blood, he gains this more animal and primal nature to where he would want to fight, instead of being a stand by. "** So what can all ren do when he is like this." Xenovia asked tannin. " **Well for starters he is stronger when he is like this, bigger is an obvious thing, It also lets him regenerate any of his wounds."** "That would explain why the wound on his leg is healed." As she pointed to his left leg to where there's a patch of red skin where the wound should be. **" But there also some things he can't do, due to being in this form."** Ddraig added.

"What can he not do when he is like this." Said asia as she wanted to know. " **Being this size he loses his mobility he had when normal size, Like miss gremory said loses his ability to speak normally, He can't grow out his wings due to the dorsal spikes on his back."** " So he loses his ability to fly." Casper said.

Skreeeeeeeoooooooonnnnnnnngggggggggkkkkkkkk. Ren roared in distress. The dragons heard him as they understood his animal cry's " What did he say?" Rias asked them." " **He said he doesn't like it that he can't fly."** Ren then nodded in agreement with him. "Well at least they can translate for us." Akeno added. " Yeah i guess." Rias said. " **Besides that he** **Does not have access to use his sword or my powers when in this state. (** basically he gives up The boosted gear, to use transcendence, mobility and flight in exchange for more durability, regenerate wounds and more firepower in his breath.)

Skreeeooonnnnnggkkkkkk. As he roared his lower jaw split. ( Shin gojira style.) "Ok that is really unsettling" Kiba said as ren doing that freaked everybody out. "Why did his lower jaw split." Rias asked. " **I honestly don't know that a new one for me."** His jaw then went back to normal. " So is their any way to change him back to his normal size, his human size.".

" **Thats is another thing i want to mention." "** What is it Ddraig." She asked him. " **As i felt ren's power increase, i also felt a different kind of magic sealing in the power that he would achieve in he reached this state."** " So that would mean that having his power being sealed." Xenovia added. " **Its would mean to shrink him down to a size where it can be contained."** Tannin said, "Then that would mean."

" **Yes this is what ren should really look like."** Ddraig said to rias to her assumption. Now everyone was upset. "So ren could be stuck like this forever." " **I honestly don't know whoever putted the seal most've known this would happen someday. "** " But the only people who would know what to do would be." " **His father and his mother."** Tannin said in response to irina. Rias then looked up to ren, he also looked down seeing the sad look on her face. " What are suppose to do with him now." She asked.

" **As of now while he is like this, you can not bring him back to the human world, he would cause a panic on sight."** "So where would he have to stay?" " **Right now the best option would be for him to stay here in the underworld."** He said answering koneko.

Everyone then looked at rias as she was still looking up at ren. " Rias we'll be able to visit him at time." "Akeno i don't want to come and visit him." Rias said to her. "I want him to come home with us." "Rias you know we can't bring him back while he is like this."

" I don't care." She flew up with her devil wings up to his snout and hugged it. "I want him to be with me." She said as she cried. seeing this still brought eveyone down. " **Miss gremory."** Ddraig said getting her attention.

" **I know you care for him deeply, but ren already had a hard life as it is as a child, he doesn't want to go through it all again with guns pointed at him."** Ddraig made a valid point, she doesn't want to see him hurt again, but she wants him to be with her.

" I understand, i don't want to see him in pain anymore." She then went back down to the ground not looking at anyone.

"Rias it will be fine." Kiba said to her. " Yeah you can visit him whenever you want." Irina added on. "I guess come on everyone we need to get packing." She opened up a magic circle and went right through it immediately. Everybody looked at ren and then went on through the portal, his heart beat started to speed up. as asia was the last person to leave, she saw him making his hand toward the circle, but she went right through and it was gone, seeing everyone who cared for him leave like that made him sad, alone. " **Come on ren i'll show you where you can sleep."**

"Skreeeeoooooonnnnnnngggggkkkkkk." He roared in upset. " **I'm sorry ren i don't know what to do about this, best i can do is help you stay here, so come on."** Ren then followed tannin as they walked.

 _Later that night in a dream_.

Rias looked around her as it was a black void, but she heard growling and it sounded like animals fighting. "Hello who is their?" Then flames appeared beside her she then looked in front of her to see a horrible image. Ren laying down in defeat, she also saw looking over him was another creature who had large crystals on its shoulders, with a mixture of dark blue skin and red on its abdomen, it layed it foot on his chest. "No stay away from him." She tried using her power to help but she could not use it. Ren letted out a small moan of pain, while the other creature roared at him

"SKREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!" It was a roar she would not forget. terrifying as it was to hear. Its back glowed orange as it was about to fire. "No stop." Its then fired then their was a explosion. "REN!"

She woke up from her sleep in her room, breathing heavily from the nightmare. "That was horrible it felt so real... I don't ever want to live through that again." She then got out of her bed and putted on her night dress and looked out the window. "I need to see him just one more time." She then left her room to go find ren.

 _The rocky areas._

Rias walked this part of the underworld to find ren, knowing tannin would take him here to hide. It did not take her long to find him, he was laying down on his stomach behind a rock that covered his size, rias walked up to his face, watching him sleep peacefully just reminded her that even being a bit bigger, he is still the same ren she fell in love with. Ren then opened his eye a little bit as he saw her. "Sorry i didn't mean to wake you."

"Skreeooonnngggkk" His response to her. "You can still understand me right?" He nodded his head yes. "I know that keeping you here is the best option to keep you safe, but i don't want to lose you again ren." Ren just moaned with sadness. "I know you're sad about this as much as i am... Is it alright that i sleep with you one last time." He complied as he moved his curled up tail around him giving her room to lay up against his side, she sat down on the ground and layed up against him. " Asia told us how much you don't like being alone, so from now on i will never leave you as long as you don't leave me ok." He nodded to her agreement which made him happy.

" Ren i love you." "Skreoonnggkk." He said to her as they fell asleep to the night, as of now all she wanted was him to be his normal self, she does not care what he looks like or what he is, she cares deeply for him, a devil heiress has fallen in love with a monster. As they slept the tips on ren's dorsal spikes lit up as his body slightly glowed.

 _the next morning_

Rias opened her eyes to see the clear sky, she noticed that she was not propped up against ren, then really noticed She was not propped up against him, she sat up and looked behind her to see ren sleeping as he was now his normal 6'3 human size, his snout was changed back to his normal face, the patch of harden red skin still stayed where the wound was, His dorsal spikes retracted back into his back leaving the all white sword tattoo. "Ren, ren wake up."

"Mmmm. 5 more minutes." He said as he was trying to sleep still. "Ren look at yourself you're speaking."

"Rias i know so please let me sleep." He closed his eyes and then shot them opened as what he just said. "Whoa" He sat up as he looked around him. "I can speak, i can speak, i'm normal size." He then got a hug from her as she was happy. "Thank god." She then gave him a loving kiss to his suprise still.

"I'm glad you back like this." She said as she smiled at him. "Yeah same-" He didn't finish his sentence as his lower jaw split again, which alarmed her a little bit. "Well almost normal." He then putted his jaw back together. "Sorry about that, don't really have a good grip on that yet." "It's ok." The then kissed again enjoying the moment they have with each other before they had to go home.

 **Ok chapter done this might be a little shorter since it's not in script format, i know how unusual of me, well i got some help with people messaging me about this so i changed my writing style, if you guys want me to i can go back to script. anyway the as you know now ren has different forms in this story, with kaiju mode which i'm calling it, it gives him raw physical strength, and increase fire power hence the lower jaw splitting, basically his kaiju form is a combination of shin gojira godzilla 2014 and a mix with a white and red dragon hence with the white dorsal scales and patch of red skin on his leg, and to the guy said godzilla is not a dragon, dude everyone knows godzilla is not a dragon, it's just he mated with a dragon and had a dragon/ dinosaur hybrid son, saying that so casually like nothing is weird. next chapter will be them returning home and taking akeno on a date, and yes he does spend time most with rias but i am following the story so date with akeno first and thank you guys for favoriting this so peace**


	31. Do kaiju go on dates?

_A little bit later on the train._

After what had happend within the past few weeks of their summer vacation in the underworld, the group got in the train and was heading home to the real world, everybody was sitting in the train car, rias, akeno and kiba were playing cards on the table, Casper was in his box playing his handheld, Asia, xenovia adding along irina because she will be transferring to kuoh and needed a place to stay and lastly ren was sitting in one of the seat with koneko laying in his lap like a cat. " So ren what was it like being a giant." Irina asked the humanoid sized dragon. " Well it felt really different." " Why's that?" Xenovia wondered. " Like i felt my body being more heavy than before and when i saw you guys, you all were like ants to me." " I figured, one wrong step and you'd would squish us." Akeno added. "Yeah i had to be really cautious with my moment, I felt like i was clumsy when i tried to walk, sucks that i can't fly when i'm like that." " Is flying really important to you?" Rias asked him. "Well yeah dragons were born to fly, The first time i flew it felt amazing, like i was free, what about you guys, you have wings too." " yeah but we mostly use magic to get to place to place instead of using our wings." Kiba answered his question. "Sounds like you guys are lazy." "We're not lazy we just don't have really good muscles in our wings like dragons do." Rias said to him. " Alright say what you will." He said nonchalantly to them.

"How's your leg ren." Asia asked making sure he is alright. "Their fine asia, see." He says as he moves his left leg up and down. " Everything in my body is one hundred percent ok." " Even that red patch of skin." She added as he looked at it. " Yeah everything's fine." She smiled knowing he is alright, He then petted koneko and fell asleep, Rias kept looking at him but with a smile, after they finished their card game, kiba went to go lay down on the seats, akeno then looked at rias seeing that she was looking at ren with a smile.

" Somebody is really happy about our dragon." She then looked at her with a blush. "What? no i just, wanted to make sure he is ok too that's all." " You say that but you haven't stopped staring at him ever since we got on." " I-i wasn't staring at him, i was -, i was..." Akeno waited for an answer with a grin. " *sigh* I'm just.. happy that he is back to the way he was." " I didn't think you would care about him that much." Akeno said to her. " I know, it's strange i thought that i would find somebody else to make them into a pawn, but then i found ren." She looked at the sleeping dragon again. " He has done so much for me and usually most boys would ask something in return for their service to me, but ren he just does it willingly, all of this from a dragon."

" Your right." Akeno added. " He has that kind soul that is rare to see in a human being much less a beast." Now they both looked at ren sleeping as they both had smiles on their face. " Now the question is akeno why are you asking me about him." " I was wondering if i can take him on a date." Rias was surprised that she asked her that. " Why what brought this up." Rias asked her queen. " I just thought that ren could have some fun when we get back since it's has been a rough few days for him." " And how do i know you won't try to trick him into doing anything inappropriate." " I give you my word rias i won't try to do anything with him without your permission." Rias looked at her as akeno made her usually smile to her with no hint of lying to her. " I guess i'll let you have him just for this time, but remember he is mine." " I understand." They both then yawned and fell asleep on the table, for everyone else they were asleep for the whole ride home.

 _Back home after the train ride._

 _"_ Ahh home sweet home." Ren said in relief as he and the girls were outside the 5 star looking hotel that is their home. "You guys live here?" Irina said in question with her bags. " Yep we live in this humongous building." He added on to it. " Irina i'll help you to your room and unpack." "So will i." Xenovia and asia said to her. "Thanks you." Ren then got up to the steps and opened the door. "Irina there's also one last thing i forgot to mention before. " " what is it rias?" She wondered. Her answer came into the form of ren opening the door and a shade of gold just flew right at him. ( ok disclaimer i kinda changed ghidorah a little bit so now to make it more like he is a pet or familiar i changed him to where he is on all fours, he still had golden skin he is just on all four's now. his size is like a full grown horse) Ren ended up on the ground being licked to death by the three headed pet dragon. " Ren has a little pet." Rias said in a nonchalant manner.

" Ok,ok,ok boy get down." He got up off the ground as the other dragon got up on his four legs excited to see his master. "Oh yeah irina this is my familiar ghidroah." The three headed dragon then looked at the new angel girl with curiosity. " Uh hey scary three headed dragon." She said in a nervous tone. The middle head came close to her face and licked her. "Hehe stop that, it tickles." She said in laughter. " " Seems like he likes angels." Akeno added on to the dragons affection. After that ghidroah used its left and right head to carry two of irina's bags and used its middle head to pick her up and put her on his back to ride. It then roared a small bit." he said he wants to carry our new guest." Ren said in translation to everyone. " How thought full of him." asia commented on the golden dragon's attitude. "Alright lets go." irina said in pretend like she is a knight on a noble steed. everyone then went inside to unpack and settled back into their rooms.

 _A little bit of settling in later._

Ren was in his room looking around to see nothing changed in it in a bag he had he pulled out the stuffed blue triceratops he had when he was little and placed it on his desk he has in his room. " _Some good memories can outway the bad, glad i'm still alive right now to live_ them." He thought as he still looked around his room.

*knock* *Knock* Ren turned around to look at his doorway to see akeno getting his attention. "Whatcha doing ren." She asked him as she entered his room. " Just looking around my room to see if everything is still in order." " I see didn't think you were that kind of person." " Yeah for some reason i like to keep things the way i left it." " Good to know, is it alright that i ask you something?" "Yeah sure ask me anything." he said replying to her. " I was wondering have you ever been on a date before?" " Whats a date?" He asked in question to her. "Well a date is when a man and a women spend some time together doing something enjoyable or fun just for the two of them." " So thats a date?" " In a way yes." "Ok? how come you're asking me this." She then blushed on what she was about to say next.

" The reason was because i was wondering if you will go on a date with me." Ren blushed on the request she asked him. " What brought this on?" He asked her in question. " I just thought that this would be a good opportunity to spend some time with each other."

" I don't know akeno that last time we spend some time together, kinda made a certain red head you and i both know upset." " Who do you think i asked to do this." Ren honestly didn't believe that rias would have let akeno ask him out on a date. " And she said she was ok with this?" " Yep As along as we don't do something that will upset her like you said." Ren then blushed again thinking about a few past times that he and akeno were alone. " If she is ok with this, then yeah i will take you out on a date, What is it that you wanted to do." He asked her. " Tomorrow meet me by the park i'll have something planned for you." She said in a innocent way. "O-ok?" She then left his room leaving him alone. Ren then had his head down in defeat and fell to his bed. " I wish i had someone to talk to, really need some advice about this." He said as he stared at his ceiling.

 _The next day in the afternoon._

Ren was now at the local park waiting for akeno since it was a weekend afternoon, he did had the distortion bracelet on so if people saw him with akeno he would just be a teenage boy to them. " Hm, i wonder what's taking her." The remembers the last few times him and the fallen angel devil hybrid of been alone before. "I really hope this doesn't escalate into something bad."

" Sorry that i'm late." Ren turned around to the familiar voice to see akeno but in a very pretty dress. ( It's the kawaii dress that everyone loves her in.) One different feature on akeno is that she did not have the orange bow tied to her hair, so now her hair is all natural which made her more pretty. " _She is so cute."_ Ren thought in his head. Akeno saw his face and giggled by his reaction to her appearance. " Judging by your reaction i say you like my outfit." " Oh yeah, yeah you look really beautiful." he said in blush as he tried not to stare too long at her. " Thank you ren... So where should we go on our date." " uhh where do you want to go, i've never really been on one before so you can decide." He said to her. " Well i want to go see the new exhibit they have at the aquarium." " All right let's go." He held her hand as they rushed out of the park, akeno didn't expect him to be so ongoing, him wanting to do these things with her made her happy, so for a couple of hours of the day the kaiju dragon hybrid had his first date.

 _Few hours later._

After the aquarium, the two went to a few stores then the the arcade, then a place to eat after they left the diner, they walked down a street where they saw a bunch of other couples on their dates. " Looks like everyone else is on a date today too." " Looks like there's a lot of stuff couples can do together here." The both talked as they walked down the street, but as they walked they were also being watched. Behind a pole rias, asia, koneko and gasper were in disguise to make sure they don't get noticed while spying on the two.

" I said she can take him on a date, not do what normal couples do." " Do you think they have kissed yet." gasper added on to their observation. " Should we be really spying on them." "Don't think of it as spying asia, think of it as research for ren." Rias said to make asia keep spying. " They did a lot of stuff today." Koneko said. As two made their way down the street the group followed closely while not trying to be spotted, but ren had smelled the air and kinda already noticed.

" Don't look now but i think our friends are spying on us." She looked behind her to see them trying to hide behind a pole. " Guess the thought on us on a date must drive them crazy." " Well lets see if we can make them go mad." Ren suggested. " What do you propose." Akeno said as she was all up for the idea. " Just follow me." He held her hand again and ran down the street. The group then them run and went after them. " Their getting away." " Wait up rias." "Come on gaspy" Koneko said as she dragged gasper behind them. Ren took akeno around a couple of corners until they stepped into an alleyway together and stayed quiet as they saw their group of friends run right past them. After that they just started, laughing

" Ren that was fun." " Yeah rias probably won't' be happy when she sees us again." They both said in their conversion, Ren then stopped laughed and looked at akeno, he just could not stop staring at her. then akeno's eyes were as wide as plates when ren leaned down and kissed her, the act took the lighting priestess by suprise. Ren then stopped and look at her and she blushed by what he just did. " What was that for?" " I don't know i just felt this real urge to kiss you, is that bad?" His response was akeno coming back with a kiss on her on as she jumped on him as he caught her, this surprised the monster in a way. she then stopped the kiss. " No but you didn't had to stop." " Guess i got to make up for it don't i." " I guess you should." So they started making out in an alleyway which is kinda a good end to a date, " You know it's getting late we should probably be getting home now." " You're right lets get going." They existed the alleyway only to be stumbled by another party.

" Akeno?" hey both looked behind them to see lord odin with his attendee rossweisse being lead by Baraquiel, akeno's father. " Akeno what are you doing with the red dragon emperor?" " Why should i tell you it's my life so i can decide what i do as i please. She said in a angry tone. " So odin how's the mortal's life enjoy for you." Ren tried to spark a conversation to get out of the awkward zone. " Good baraquiel was being my lead here, we did some things here and there, i also went to the titty bar and made it rain. Ren tried to figure out what it meant as he saw rossweisse with a massive blush on her face. " Ok then well we should we getting home soon right akeno." " Please let us help you two home." Baraquiel said to make sure his daughter would be safe.

 _Back at home_

" Ok that was really awkward." Ren said as the conversation with akeno and her father sparked up. " But i don't necessarily blame her for being upset." This incident reminded him of his father leaving him at a young age and hasn't' been seen since. " But i would like to know why he did that."

*Knock* knock*

Ren heard knocking on his door. He opened it to see akeno looking a little upset. " Is it alright i come in." " Uh sure no problem." He said to her as she entered the room. " I'm sorry about earlier with my father." " It's alright wasn't your fault, hard to imagine that he is a fallen angel leader." Akeno then looked a little more upset towards him. " Ren did i ever tell you how my parents meet." " Uh i don't think you did." He said to her. " Well my father was wounded in battle we was found outside the shrine that my mother was in, she tended to his wounds and helped him healed, later on they soon fell in love with each other and married." Ren took in the story she just told. " That is a lovely story akeno." Then akeno pushed me down onto his bed. " Akeno what are you doing?!" She just looked at him with a blush and nervous look. " Ren i want you i want the pain to go away." She said as she took off her upper part of her dress to expose her large breasts having ren blush. " Akeno i don't think this is something you want right now." " No this is exactly what i want i just want to be happy." She said as she put his scaly hand onto her breast. " Akeno this isn't something you want right now." She was trying to force herself onto him until all around him their was a glow something that could not be explained. They both looked around and saw this. " Ren what just happend." " I don't know."

They then saw images of akeno and ren's young life on what happened to them and why they were upset with their fathers, which relieved that it wasn't their fault, for akeno her father didn't mean for what happend to her mother, she just didn't know who to blame. For ren his father felt depressed seeing the women he love gone, which made him not what he wanted to be the outcome. After that the glow faded and they both looked at each other for the images they saw.

" Are you ok akeno." " Yeah i'm fine what about you." They both said in care for each other, Akeno then got up and pulled the upper part of her dress back up to cover her chest. " I'm sorry i tried to force myself onto you." " It's ok you just weren't thinking straight thats all." " Your probably right ren, well it's my turn to make dinner tonight so see you in a little bit." She said as she left the room, leaving ren in question, His heart felt really fast for a second their like he wanted that to happen." No i'm not that kind of person who think like that, i just hope the next time she asks me, she will know what she wants.

 _a few minutes later._

Ren came down to see how akeno was holding up, she was in the kitchen making dinner, ren's nose caught the aroma of good food. " Mmm something smells good in here." He said in delight. " Do you want to try it open up and say ahhh." " Uh ok" he opened up his mouth waiting for food only for it to be akeno's lips, the kiss ended up catching him by suprise, after that she stepped back. " Thank you ren." " What for?" He said in question. " For being who you are to me." She said as she gave in a kiss on his cheek and left with a bento box. Now ren felt happy.

 **Another chapter down, so now were are just about half way through this arc in the next chapter i'm going to drop a hint on what you're going to see in the upcoming mayhem. also i understand i get hate because of using script format, but seriously people make a account on here so they review stays on my story thats just pathetic if they made a account then they can try to do this better instead of waste time on their keyboard or phone just so they can talk shit when i post a new chapter, i do appreciate the people who follow and favorite this story that means alot, but people who do that are just the scum of the earth who say one thing every time. so to everyone who like this get ready for a return of a legend**


	32. The start of peace or destruction

_Next day_

Ren wakes up to a new day in his home feeling refreshed, Ghidorah then came to his side welcoming his master. " Hey big guy, ahh feels good to be home."

 ***Clang*.** They both heard a noise, sounding like plates moving. " And the first thing to greet me are burglars, come on ghidroah." Ren left his room as ghidorah followed him. They both went downstairs as they followed the noise, they heard it coming from the kitchen. Ren pulled out transcendence for self defense " Follow my lead." Ghidorah nodded to his response. They went into the kitchen looking for the disturbance. They both then see the pantry door next to the fridge was open and someone was behind it. Ghidorah growled and ren was about to slash his sword. " You picked the wrong house to rob theft!" He slashed through the pantry door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" After hearing a familiar girlish scream. He looks to the person on the ground to have it be rossweisse. " Rossweisse? What are you doing." " Uh? Getting something to eat." She said nervously. " No i meant what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with odin." She then had her down in defeat. " That is the thing." If ren had an eyebrow he would raise it in question.

 _A understanding talk_ _later_

" He forgot about you?" Ren said as he was in a conversion with rossweisse. " Yes after going along with him, going to that stupid stripp club, after all of that he forgets me. Stupid odin." Ren then got up from his seat thinking and rubbing his face in frustration. " Is there a place you can stay while you wait for him to come get you." He asked her. " Uh no i was wondering if i can stay here." Ren now had a dilemma. " I don't know." " Please i'll do anything i'll clean, cook, shop anything that you need me to do." Ren then backed off as rossweisse was in his face. " _*Sigh* rias is gonna kill me."_ He thought in his head. " Alright fine you can stay. " Rossweisse then had a smile on her face as she then bowed. " Thank you so much for offer me a place to stay." " Yeeah no problem. Anyway i'm going to get some stuff."

" Oh can i come too." She said in a happlity manner. " Uhh? I usually go by myself." " Oh don't worry i won't do anything to change the way you do things." She said to inform him. " Uh ok i guess you can come with me." " Thank you." They then opened the door. " Don't worry ghidorah we'll be back." He then leaves his home with rossweisse. " So what do we need to get first. " The valkyrie asked him. " Just food first then we decide what else afterwards." " Ok lets get going." She said as she lead the way " _Like i said these girl are gonna kill me someday."_

 _A few hours later at the occult research club house._

" So you told her she can stay." As rias said as she was talking to ren. " What else was i supposed to do, i couldn't just kick her out." " Understandable so was spending a little bit of your day with her." She asked him. " Let's put it this way now i know why odin left her here." He said to her. " Come on ren she can't be that bad." " Rias she is very needy, she had to make sure that the food we got was the right proportion. Anyway how is irina fitting in here." He asked her. " She is fitting in well surprised for an ace like her to be liked so well." (Yeah liked.) Ren then tilted his head to her saying ace. " Ace?" He asked her. " Oh irina explained that kinda like how devils use evil pieces, angels use them like a deck of cards."

" Ah so she is an ace with michael's deck." He said to her. " Well thats what she said." She then went back over to her desk to finish some paper while ren brought up another interesting topic. " So any reason that you guys were spying on me and akeno, the other day." Rias then stood up in response while having her back at him while hiding a blush. " W-what are you talking about i wasn't spying on you and akeno." She said trying to convince him. " Oh really, so it wasn't you dressed up like a janitor, asia with glasses and koneko as a lion with gasper." He said to her. " Well That maybe true."

" *sigh* well i guess i got to try to fix this." He said to her. " By doing what exactly?" She asked him. " By taking you out on a date." She heard him say that as she turned around to face him with a surprised look. " You want to take me out on a date." She asked him.

" Well yeah i just thought that since we're together, i figured we do something that human couple's would do. Do you not want to go on a date?" He then startled her." No, no i mean you just kinda caught me off guard when you said that." " So do you still want to go on a date or?" He asked him. " Yeah i'm fine with that just not tonight." She told him. " Why not tonight." " I want to plan a little welcome party for irina on her first day so i was hoping that you and asia would go get some food for tonight." She said to him.

" Oh uh sure no problem, me and asia will get right on that for tonight." He then was about to leave the room. " Oh and by the way rias." He asked her before he left. " Uh yeah?" " Tell me what you want to do for our date later." He then closed the door and left while leaving rias with a blush on her face. " How was it that someone like ren who is not human caught me off guard like that." He said with a blush and a little bit of a smile as she excited for her date with ren

 _A few hours and after school later._

As a request from rias, ren and asia went out to get some things for tonight. Asia was already holding a couple of bags, while ren held the bags that have food in them. " Ok what next asia." He asked the bishop. " Uh we just need to get this last set and we should have everything." " Alright then." He said to her. Asia then gained a blush on what she was thinking of next with ren walking right next to her. " Ren c-can i ask you something." She asked him. " Sure asia ask me anything."

" I-i was wondering after tonight if you're interested. would you like too-." As she was about to finish her sentence she suddenly tripped on the ground. Ren saw her fall and was about to drop everything to catch her, until a man wearing green caught her mid fall. " You ok asia." Ren asked her. " Yeah i'm fine. thank you mister." He then looked to see the man's face to recognize this man. " Just was glad i was here to catch you asia." " Diodora." Ren was then concerned when she knew who this guy was. He then looked at ren since he had never meet him before. " Oh where are my manners my name is diodora astaroth. it is nice to meet your acquaintance red dragon emperor."

" Uh charmed mister astaroth, how do you know asia." He asked him. " Well ren do you still remember why the church called me a witch." " Yeah?" He replied to her. Then diodora then stepped in. " I do apologize for that. I was the devil that asia healed." Now ren was mad. " You are the devil that screwed up asia's life, your the reason that the church called her a witch." He was about to say more but asia stepped in front of him. " Ren please calm down." She said to him. " This is the guy that ruined your life why are you defending him." He asked her. " He was their when we went to the underworld, He talked to me at the meeting and said he is sorry for what he has done and wants to make up for it." Ren's instinct's has always told him to not trust anyone suspicious towards him or the people he cares for. but he trusts asia and he doesn't want to upset her. " Ok i will listen on what he has to say." " Thank you." She said to him. " Asia there is something i wanted to ask of you." Diodora asked her.

" What is it diodora." He then got down on one knee and held her hand. " Asia argento i would like to take your hand in marriage." Asia was now flustered. while ren well lets just say that their are things in ren's mind right no that aren't happy ones. " Uh um i." Ren then picked up the rest of the bags and asia bridal style." Well this has been a good chat but we really must be going see ya." Like that he zooms off far away from diodora. " Ren what are you doing? " She asked him " Getting you as far away from him as possible." After that he took her home.

 _A little bit later in ren's room._

 _"_ He said what!?" Rias in shock to what ren and asia told her on what happened earlier today. " He asked for my hand in marriage." She told her. " And what did you say." Rias asked her what her response was. " I was so surprised that i didn't know what to say." She then looked at ren since he was also their. " What about you ren what did you do." She asked her. " the only thing i could think of get asia out of their as soon as possible." He said to her.

" So you just picked her up and left." She said to him " What was i supposed to do, it was the only thing i can think of." " It's fine." Asia said to him. " To be honest i probably would not have said yes." She said in comfort to him. " Yeah i-i'm sorry i just got caught off guard thats all." He said to her. " Well i think he will try to get you to change your mind." Ren and asia both looked to rias. " Diodora is a member of the astaroth family. For as along as they been around they usually end up getting what they want." She said to them. " But we're not letting him having asia are we?" He said to her. " Of course not no one is taking away my bishop, she is important to us. "

" Thank you rias." Asia said to rias. Then gasper then came into the room. " Everything is ready rias." He said to her. " Thank you gasper" He then left the room. " Ok lets get over what happened today and enjoy ourselves." She said to them. " I could get behind that." Ren said in agreement. " Me too. " asia also said in agreement. " Alright then lets go downstairs and enjoy our little celebration." " Yes ma'am." They both said in unison. As they walked downstairs, ren then felt a slight pain. " Ow." Asia heard him say that. " Ren are you ok?" She asked him. " Yeah i'm fine just a little sting thats all." " O-ok." She felt convinced as she went ahead of him. He then putted his hand on his chest where he felt that pain.

 _Downstairs._

When they got downstairs they saw that everyone was having fun. Basically someone was chatting with someone else. Irina then came to to ren and said to him. " Ren i would like to thank you for opening your home to me." She said to him. " Oh sure it's no trouble." " Looks like i arrived just in time." They heard the voice to have it be azazel had just came in. " Speaking of trouble." Ren said referring to him. Azazel then came over to ren to speak with him. " And how is the monster child doing today." He asked referring to ren. " I'm good? Any reason that you're speaking to me like that." He asked him.

" No reason just here to let you know of your famous uprising in the underworld." " Good or bad kind of famous." Ren asked azazel. " Don't worry it's the good kind this time." Azazel told him. " Ok so what am i famous for this time." ren asked azazel. " Apparently the kids started a new nickname for you." " Please don't tell me it's something ridiculous." " Well you tell me." Azazel then made appear a poster rolled up in his hands. He rolled it down to reveal a ren in his giant form breathing his breath, looking like a menace " Cool." Ren said in response to the poster. Rias then came over and saw ren looking at a poster at himself. " What's that ren" She said to him.

" Azazel brought this said that i'm famous in the underworld now." " I would bet considering what you did." She said to him in response. " So what are they calling me azazel." He asked him. " Well i would say that they were kinda full of themselves when they thought of it." He said to him. " What are they calling him." Rias asked him. " Well they started calling ren here the king of monsters." Ren had heard that title before and now it was his. " Their are calling me that." He asked azazel. " Yep it was the most fitting name they could have come up with." Rias then looked at him seeing as he heard what they were calling him. " Do you not like that name ren." " No, no i like it really, what else would they have called me."

" Well one person did suggested the oppai dragon seeing as you're always around women." Ren had his head titled to the other name. " Well i got to go, some one has to get everything ready for the tournament be seeing you all real soon." He then teleported out leaving the rest of them. " Rias." " Yeah ren." She answered him " What does oppai mean." Rias then gained a blush from his question. " Well.. It's a body part that you already know." " You sure? I don't think that any part of my body is called that." He said to her. " It's not on your body. It something you already touched and it's on girls." Ren Didn't know what she meant until he looked down at her chest he then blushed. " Oh, Oh!" He then covered his face in embarrassment. " Rias i'm so sorry." He said to her. " It's not your fault you didn't know. " She said to him.

" i thought it was a meaning for food ( Phrasing.) Not your um chest." " I didn't think you would know what it meant." She said to him. " Yeah well now i know. At least now i prefer other one compare to oppai dragon." Rias then came up with idea of teasing. " Oh so does his majesty the king like his new name. " Ren knew from her tone of voice what she was doing. " I know what you're doing rias and it's not gonna work." She then came really close to him and putted her hands on his chest. " What's wrong? Every king deserves a queen, so why don't you take me as yours." ( She want the MD) Her talking like that had made ren really aroused. " Oh you would like that don't you my ruin queen." He said in the same tone as she was. " Oh you don't even know half of it my monster king." She then kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him and his charcoal colored arms around her waist. They ended with a make out session but ended up being interrupted.

" Uh rias, ren." they both stopped kissing to see kiba standing their. " Are you two going to join the rest of us?" Rias then removed her hands from ren. " Yeah we'll be there in a minute." he then left the room. " Well better not keeping them waiting." She said to ren. " Yeah your right." Rias lead the way as she held on to him hand. Ren looked to see their hands holding then looked up to her to see her smiling. " _I love this women."_ He thought in his head. For the rest of the night the group had fun with each other. Kiba and gasper were the only's one's that went home since everybody else lives with ren. he falls asleep with rias in bed as a new day comes.

 **Ok chapter done a real one this time. the thing i would like to say is thanks to the people who defend me, i know i'm not the best, i know my grammar could use work but at least i could thank the people who like to read this whenever i post my schedule may change so i will end up posting less or more often than i could, so don't worry also to the one guest who said does ren know of his grandfather who is now a robot, ren does not know that he has a grandfather or a now deceased adoptive brother. When to if he will meet other kaiju. well you going to have to wait and see because i already where i'm going with this story once i get through the end i might end up making my own chapters. or continued the story if season four comes out. In the next few chapters we will be getting into some real deep stuff.**

 _Somewhere_ _in the pacific ocean_

In the deep of the pacific ocean where a giant sleeps but now senses an upcoming threat or danger, it opens it bright orange eyes to stand on its legs. This creature was massive from head to tail, it had a white color on its dorsal plates and the thing about what this creature knew is that it would have to save it's own son.

SKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKK! As it roared thought out the ocean floor.


	33. to deal with at hand

_The next day_

Ren woke up from his slumber, taking a another notice that rias already left for school since she was not in bed with him. " Ok what am I going to do today." He recalled yesterday's misshape with diodora astraroth asking Asia's hand in marriage right in front of him. " Ugh! Why is that still going through my head. She would have said no to him so why am I still worried about this." This eyes start to glow a beat red even the one eye that is a different in color from the other. " I guess I'm just afraid of her leaving me."

"Heyyyyyyy! put me down." Ren heard the yelling and went to see what was happening. He came downstairs to see ghidorah galloping and hoping around with rossweise on his back. " What is going on here." Ren asked about the situation. " Oh uh Ren um I can explain this." Ghidorah then flipped the sliver haired Valkyrie off of him sending her into the air. Ren jumped up and grabbed her as he came back on the ground. " You ok?" He asked her. " Yes I'm fine just-" She gained a blush as Ren was holding her bridal style so she stepped back on the ground as fast as possibly " Ahem! Yes I'm fine thank you for helping me."

" No problem mind filling me in on why you were riding him." ( phrasing) " Well I was looking over things to do tp tidy up around the place and I noticed that your um familiar was really filthy so I um gave him a bath." Ren then looked over at the four legged, three headed golden dragon as he noticed his scaled were a lot more shiny then before. " Wow didn't think you would have been able to do that. How did you get him to stay still."

She then had a nervous look to her face. " Well I sorta used most of the meat that we had here as bait. When I was about to spray him with water he started going um wild." " Wild?" Ren asked. " So I had to jump on his back to wash him and when I was done he brought me back inside as we are now." Then one of the head then came up to Ren as he started to pet him. " Well big guy looks like you gave miss rossweise a little bit of trouble for today." It nodded in agreement.

Rossweise then looked at both of the different dragons. Ghidorah acts more animal like and behaves like one as a familiar, but is still a dragon. But for Ren he is also a dragon but he is more docile and acts more human then the golden dragon, physical appearance aside he was still a dragon. " I don't understand this." Ren then heard her say that. " Understand what?" " Both you and ghidorah are dragons and yet your nature is different from one another and from basic information most dragons usually are on all fours and you walk on two legs."

" Where are you getting at rossweise?" He asked. " I'm just thinking that your more then different then most dragons." Ren then put that into thought. " You might be right, when I got older I wanted to ask my mother more about me. but since she is not here I'll never know." Rossweise looked at him as he was more confused about himself. " Maybe I can try to find more out about you and maybe your mother. " She told him " I appreciate that rossweise but right now I got a lot more on my plate then my origin. I'll see ya later." He then went to the door and left her alone with ghidorah. The golden dragon then looked at rossweise with playful eyes.

" Ghidorah wait lets talk about woooaaaaahhhhh." He picked her up and putted her on his back and galloping into a different room."

 _Later outside the occult research club_

Ren walked past the gates and made it to the front of the occult research club building when he sees Asia, xenovia wearing their gym clothes practicing something outside. " Ok Asia see if you can try to catch this." " I'll do my best." Xenovia tossed the disc and asia went to try and catch it. It was flying over asia as it came closer to the ground. " I. almost got it." While she was running she did not notice the rock in front of her which caused her to trip. " Oh no." Xenovia saw her friend about to hit the ground until Ren rushed over and caught her. Asia looked up to see who caught her. " You ok asia."

" Yeah I'm fine just need to pay attention tp where I'm going more." Asia looked around to see where the disc went. Ren saw her looking for something so he moved his tail. " Is this what you were looking for." She looked and saw that Ren caught the disc with his tail as he handed it back to her. " Thank you Ren for catching it. " " Its no problem, what are you two doing with this any way." He asked her. " Training for the sports festival." Xenovia added as she came up to them. " uh what festival?"

" Its basically where all of the different classes in the school compete each other in sporty activity's ." kiba said explaining him. " Ok so throwing and catching this disc is one of them." He asked them. " Yes the objective of the game it to try to catch before its hits the ground as fast as possible." Kiba again explained it to Ren. " And Asia you want to do this?" He asked her " Well it is the only thing I can do since I'm a first year." " What do you mean?" She was about to say until kiba spoke up. " Uh Ren, rias would like to talk to you about something." " Uh ok well I'll be right back Asia." " Oh uh ok." She said nervously to him.

Ren walked through the door of the building and made his way up. " You wanted to see me ri- aggghhhhhhhhh." He said as he tripped on a present. " Oh sorry watch your step Ren." " Yeah thanks." He got up and looked at what he stepped on which was a basket that said please be mine. " What the hell is this." He asked. " A Wedding gift from mister diodora astroth." She told him. " Seriously? Asia said no to him right." He asked. " She did." " And what did he say." He asked her again. " Said he would not give up winning her heart." Now Ren just felt annoyed

" Ok I just had about enough of his-" He was about to finish until something caught his eye. " What's the matter Ren?" Ren noticed that rias was wearing glasses today. " You ok rias?" " I'm fine why are you asking." She asked him. " Well your wearing glasses right now I've just never seen you with them on before." He said to her. " Oh yeah I just like to wear these sometimes." Ren tried to figure out why since her sight is good. " Its because they make you look smarter don't they." " What? No I just like to see my world clear that's all."

" Yeah yeah whatever you say." He said jokingly to her. " You don't even wear cloths how can wearing glasses be different to you." She asked him. " Well not all clothes. I don't mind wearing hats or sunglasses." " You like wearing sunglasses because they make you look cool don't they." Ren was now on the other end of the stick. " Maybe." Rias just laughed at his response. " Ren your a lot of fun to be around." She said to him. " Thanks rias didn't ever think I would hear someone say that to me. so what's the deal with Asia and them outside." He asked her.

" Oh its just the yearly sports festival all the schools in japan do them. Its just different year students in each school compete to win trophies for their class." She explained to him. " Asia is practicing catching that disc. From where I was standing it didn't seem like she was much of a sporty type." He said to her. " Well Asia's first choice was the triathlon." Ren turned his head signaling he did not know what that it. " It basically a three-legged race Ren. Two people are tied their legs together and race other people." She explained to him. "Aaaahhhh, and what happened to that." " Their are no other boys in Asia's class. ( I know issei is not in the story and his two pervert friends, I don't fucking know their names. But here they are not in her class. I will explain why.) " Really their are no other guys in her class to do this with her." He asked her.

" I tried to convince sona to let xenovia be her partner but rules for the festival say that for the triathlon all pairs have to be male and female." Ren then looked out the window to see Asia practice more and by judging how she keeps tripping she isn't really making much progress. " That really sucks." He said about the situation. " Like I said rules are rules." Rias said." That is why she switched over to disc throwing." She said to her. " Can she ever catch a break." Hearing Ren say that made rias look up to him with concern. " Asia is such a good person and life is just treating her like this, What the hell is the matter with this world! Its not.-" He was gong to finish until he felt a hug from behind him as he sees rias hugging him. " I know life is tough on people like you and Asia, but just remember to enjoy the things that make you happy instead of focusing on that bad." Her words just soothed his angry thoughts as he calmed down.

" Your right thank you rias." He hugged her right back. Ren then got a closer look with her in her glasses. " You know you look cute wearing glasses rias." She blushed a beat red to his compliment to her as she pulled way away. " Ren! don't say things like that its embarrassing." She said to him " Sorry just saying what I feel that's all. Well I'm going to go see if Asia needs help." " Alright then." He then left the room as rias still had a mad blush on her face. " Why is it that I'm never prepared on what he is going to say next." She went back to her desk to finish her work.

 _Back outside_

Ren walked back outside to see Asia still having a hard time catching the disc. She fell over again as the disc went over her. Ren thought of how Asia can't do the triathlon due to the fact that their are no other boys I her class. Ren would want to help her out easily, but their were a few problems with that scenario. ( He is not a student, he can't attend school and finally HE IS NOT HUMAN!) Ren then came up to her to help her up. " You ok Asia." " yeah I-I'm fine just practicing." He noticed how upset she looked. " Asia how about we practice the three-legged race." Asia looked up to him in shock. " Why? Ren I can't participate in it." She said to him. " Don't worry about that, lets just give this a try." " Um, ok?"

Ren wrapped his left leg next to Asia's right to make sure they are together. " Uh Ren I don't think this will work." Kiba said in dismay. " Why not kiba." He asked him. " Uh Ren your feet." " Huh? Oh." He looked down to see Asia's foot was small while his huge dragon foot was a couple sizes bigger then hers. " Well uh we can try to make this work. " " How?" She asked him. " I will go slow and you go a little bit faster then me." " Ok." She agrees to this request. Since Ren is a lot stronger and heavy then Asia she will try to be in sync with him as they run. " Irina can you count us off." " Sure, on your mark, get set, go!" Ren then started his pace Asia kept up. he held her to his side as they both run. " Ok Asia lets keep this together." " Ok Ren." Their running was being in sync as Ren got up to her pace.

" In, out ,in, out, in, out." They said as they went through the whole track around. " Wow their actually doing it." Irina said to their success. " I'm a little impressed." Xenovia said. " Well I don't think the school will allow Asia's partner to be a dragon." Kiba said to the downside of this idea." Ren unstrapped the strap between his and Asia's leg. " Wow I think that worked out pretty well." He said. " yeah it did thank you Ren." She said to him. " No problem." Xenovia then came over to them. " Asia, Ren came you two come with me to the shred, their is something I need help getting." She asked him. " Um sure xenovia." They both followed her to the shed. the inside of it defiantly looked like a sports shed or storage. " Ok what is it you need help with xenovia." He asked her.

 **[sounds of doors** **closing** ]

Asia and Ren looked behind them to see xenovia closing the doors behind them. " Uh xenovia what are you doing." " Why did you close the door." They both asked her. " I figured this would be a good practice for baby making." Ren and Asia just blushed and widen their eyes at what she said. " I heard that we do a thing called a devil's three-way it would build up our coordination together." Ren had no idea what she was talking about. " Xenovia I don't think this is the right-." he was then pushed back down on the matt on the floor. " Asia we need to start do this before its too late." She said as she was talking off her shirt. " Uh I don't think." Xenovia then took off her bra and forcefully took off Asia's shirt. " Xenovia!" Ren was trying his hardest not to stare. " Wait a minute I don't think that." She then moved his hand on her breast. " aHH you touching is much better when I touch myself." Ren is trying his hardest not to go crazy. Asia saw how Ren was blushing over xenovia's chest. " I-I won't be left out of this." She putted her hand on her breast. He notices how Asia's breasts were smaller but xenovia's were bigger but not as big as rias's or akeno's. Ren was having a difficulty time trying not to ravage them.

" _These two are making it really hard to not touch them."_ Xenovia saw he was struggling so she went down to his neck and licked it. " Xenovia what are you doing." She asked her. " Getting him come around." What she did was successful as Ren opened his eyes as they started to glow. He then sat up and looked at them. " Uh Ren are you." She didn't finish her sentence as she and xenovia were flipped over on their back like how Ren was and he was on top. They both looked at him as his face was red and he was panting like an animal. " Xenovia what's wrong with him." She asked her. " This is his dominate side." She said to her as she remembered a certain event in the underworld as she saw Ren pleasuring a naked xenovia. Asia's face was beat red. Ren then looked at xenovia and made his way to her chest. she then just petted his head. " My body is all yours to do as you see fit Ren." That gave him the right idea as he brought his mouth down over xenovia's boob and started to suck on it.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Xenovia moaned out in pleasure. Asia right now is seeing Ren's animalistic side when it comes to pleasure. despite the incident in the underworld Asia has never seen Ren like this before. " Uh ren." He stopped what he was doing to xenovia went over to Asia. He went up right in front of her making a purr like animal noise. " What are you trying to do." Ren then pinned her down holding down her arms he went over to her chest. He used his tongue to lick her nipples getting them stiff. " Mmm, ren. stop." but to no avail Ren then put his mouth down and started to suck on it. " AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." She moaned loudly to him doing that. Asia then looked at him as he was doing this.

" _I've never seen him act like this before, its wrong but I don't want him to stop."_ She thought in her head as she was succumbing to the pleasure. Ren moved his hand onto her other breast and the other down into her shorts as he started to play with her lower lips. " _He's touching me down their!."_ She then wrapped her arms his neck in comfort. " Ren don't ignore me." Xenovia said in dismay. Since Ren has his hands and mouth on Asia their was another part of his body that was going to pleasure xenovia. ( *SIGH* Can't believe I'm doing this prepare for some weird hentai shit.) " AAAHHHHHHH" Xenovia moaned out in pleasure again as Ren's tail was wrapping itself around her breast to squeeze. She then moved her hand to down to her clit was she was touching herself. Ren was pleasuring Asia and xenovia with the use of his tail. as they were about to reach their limit.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls said as they came on the matt. Ren stood up as he looked at the two quivering girls that just had their orgasm as they were both out of breath.

 **Slam**

" What happened I heard screaming and the doors were shut and * Grasp*" Irina saw Ren over looking the two girls that were panting and blushing. " Ren!" Ren's glowed up eyes died down as he got his sense back and looked at what happened. " huh? wait Irina this isn't what it looks like!" She then just lashed out at him.

" You shouldn't be doing that act in a place like this you should be in bed!" She said to him. " Noted." He said to her agreement.

 _A little bit later._

" So might want to confirm what Irina said to me today." Rias said as she had a displeased look at ren as he sat on his bed with shame. " I lost control of myself and might have pleasured asia and xenovia in a sports shed." Rias just looked at but could not stay mad. " Well at least your honest about it." " I'm sorry rias." He said to her. " Its fine Ren just be on your best behavior I the tournament." he nodded his head in agreement " Yes ma'am who will we be fighting first anyway."

" Diodora astroth is our first opponent their isn't gonna be any problems will their." She asked him. " No ma'am I will be on my best dragon like behavior." " Good." She said as she left the room. Ren's boosted gear then started to glow. " **Your gonna put him through the ground aren't you."** Ren then slammed his fists together readying for a fight. " Oh yeah I am." As the rating game tournament begins Ren will soon face challenges that push his limit and also his sanity.

 **Ok done. I had a week off from work so might as well get this done. I appreciate all of you that ask me to continue to I will do as I am told to do. Now with the chapter with adding Irina and rossweise I'm trying to build Ren's relation ship with them so their would be like lemons with them further down the line and wit the lemon with Asia and xenovia. the reason I put his tail into doing uhh that is because it is another part of his body that can touch and feel plus if he is ever in a situation like that lets say rias and akeno then he might have to use his tail. Also once we get through the diodora stuff we will be getting into a lot more serious stuff. One of them being him and rias uhh finally doing it. Also their will be another person in the house. hint its not gonna be another girl, its gonna be some one who is more related to Ren so they can help him with his place in the world. :) Anyway I will update my other story next so thank you all for enjoying what I have. peace.**


	34. surpise after suprise

_The next day Occult research club_

In preparation for the tournament, The group watch a recorded match between Sairaorg and Zephyrdor. The end of the match displayed the strength of Sairaorg. ( Meaning this guy looks tough to beat.) " that is some power." Xenovia said in astonishment. " Well most of the teams in the tournament are major devil family's so it would to be expected." Rias said to her members. Ren was too busy looking at the pause picture of Sairaorg, analyzing his opponent. " Ren?" He looked at Asia as she called him. " Are you ok." " Yeah, yeah just thinking."

She looked at him as he was just in deep thought about this. She knows how Ren is in a battle so its safe to say that she is worried for him. She then put her hand on his. He felt her hand touched his and looked at her. " If their is anything that is bothering you, just tell me ok?" He smiled knowing that she is their for her. " Thank you Asia. While they were talking rias was looking over at them, Even though that her and Ren are together she still gets jealous when he is around all the other girls. ( Is to and but not limited to Akeno, Asia, koneko, xenovia, Irina and ravel. Yes I might add ravel to this so yeah)

" Hope I'm not interrupting." The new voice that was added as they all looked to see that diodora astraroth came for a small visit. " No just discussing our plans for the tournament." Rias said to him as she sat on the couch. " Excellent I was hoping to discuss something with you miss Gremory. " He said as he sat down across from her. Everybody was watching as they didn't know what to expect from him. " So What is it you wanted to discuss Mr. astraroth." " I was hoping that we would exchange bishops." He said as small projections of his bishops appeared on the table. " As you can see most of my bishops are more of an asset to."

" Stop." Diodora stopped talking as rias spoke up. " Sorry but I'm not exchanging Asia, she is one of my valuable piece and there will never be I day I give her up." Asia started to tear up to her words. " Thank you rias." She said in delight. " I see." Diodora said as he got up. He then looked at Asia and walked towards her " Miss argento I was wondering if." Before he finished Ren stepped right in front of him stopping From getting to her. " Can I help you good sir." Ren said in a sarcastic and both irritated voice. " Please move I would like to talk to Miss argento." He said to Ren.

" Yeah you see about that, The last time I let you guys talk to each other you ended up freaking her out. So whatever you want to say to her, you have to go through me." Tension was high as everyone was a little on edge as Ren was staring down their opponent in the tourney. " Please do not waste my time, I have better things to do then talk to a filthy beast." ( Oh no he didn't) " Uh oh." Everyone said as hey heard diodora's remark about Ren which made him mad. " Ok why don't you."

 **SLAP!**

Everybody was now gasping, Ren was even speechless as Asia stepped in front of him and slapped diodora across the face. " Don't talk to him like that, He might not be human, but their is no reason to treat him like nothing!" Ren was now even more speechless. " Asia." " I see." Diodora said as he rubbed his face. " I See you have made of your mind, For that I will be on my way." He said with no emotion in his voice as he used a teleport circle to leave. Everybody was now looking at Asia. " I-I'm sorry for my outburst." She said to everyone.

" Its alright Asia." Rias said to her. " He kind of deserved it." Koneko added on. " Sounded like he was a little upset when he left." Akeno said to her. " Like I said I'm sorry for." She stopped as from behind Ren wrapped his arms around her. Since he was a bigger to her, he was almost a giant to her. " You don't have to say sorry, No one has ever stood up for me like that, Thank you Asia." Asia was a little flushed as her cheeks were red. " Thank you Ren." Rias was looking at Ren affection towards Asia and got a little jealous.

" Ok everyone lets not diodora's little visit throw us off our game. Just because The tournament is starting does not mean we can slack off on our usual tasks, Ren." He called for his attention. " Uh? Yes ma'am." " I want you to take koneko with you and go gets some contracts. " She asked of him. " Yes ma'am come on koneko." He left with koneko out of the building. " As for everyone else just go on with your daily business." " Yes ma'am" They all said in agreement to her. As they all left Rias put her head on the desk in frustration. " What the hell is wrong with me."

 _A little bit later After school_

All the other girls except for rias and koneko were at home drinking tea as they were discussing what happened. " You slapped him?!" Irina said in surprise to Asia's outburst to diodora. " Yeah I did, he Insulted Ren so I stood up." " It was quite impressive see that happen." Xenovia added on to Asia's newfound spunk. " It really was a sight to see." Akeno said to them. " Actually." They all looked at Asia." I think it was Ren who gave me that strength to stand up for myself, Because He has always been their and stood up for me so I just wanted to stand up for him." They all looked at the things Ren has done for them. " She's right, Ren helped me be who I am and has done a lot for that." Akeno said. " He helped me Discover who I can be for myself and to others." Xenovia added on. " He gave us a home to stay." Asia, xenovia and akeno looked down in Thinking on the things Ren has done for them and yet they have not shown their appreciation towards him.

" You guys should thanks him." Irina Said to them. " What do you mean?" Asia asked her. " Do something that he'll like, Show your appreciation for him." " Irina I don't know about this." Xenovia said to her." No trust me Do something Nice for him and you love it." Akeno then stood up. " I'm up for it. It would be nice to show how much we care for him." " Ok lets do." " Ok." Asia and xenovia agreed.

 _Out in a different neighborhood._

" What did I say the last time I was here!" Ren said as he was angry at the man. " Y-you said that you be pissed If I got koneko to cosplay again." He said to Ren. " And what did you do!" He asked him in an mad tone. " D-d-dressed her up." " Dressed her up. You are lucky I don't rip you apart For what you did!" " Oh god I'm sorry, so very very sorry." He got on his knees and begged. " I'll do anything Please don't kill me." Ren then calmed his nerves. " If you do this shit again, I will Hunt you down like a wild dog and put you down myself." Ren then left the room leaving the man traumatized by the dragons actions.

" Sorry if you had to hear that koneko." " Its cool. He kind of deserved." They both then started to walk back home. " So uh? Ren." " Yeah what's up." She then grabbed on his arm and blushed. " Thanks for standing up and being there for me." Ren looked at her and saw how cute she was. ( I'm sorry KAWII) " Your welcome Koneko." " Oh What a heart felt moment." They both heard the new voice and looked where it came from until they looked up on the fence next to them. " Kuroka." Koneko said to the surprise appearance from her sister. " My little sister and the dragon what a nice little duo.

" What do you want Kuroka." Koneko asked as Kuroka came down from where she was sitting. " What can a girl just come and say hi to her sister." Ren then stepped right in front of her. " I don't know can a girl try to commit murder right in front of her sisters eyes." " Hm. you got me there She then came up close to Ren and licked his cheek." H-hey?! What are you doing." " Mmmm. Strong and powerful and yet still a virgin." Ren then got upset while he blushed.

" Ok look here lady, I Don't have to explain why I have not mated yet to you." " Then would you like to change that status with me sometime." She said to him. " Ok I don't... Wait what?" She then brought her Dress down for him to see his cleavage.

" Your a dragon and the son of Godzilla. I don't mind having kids with that kind of power." Koneko then stepped in front of her. " Just leave us alone if Ren wants to stay a virgin then just let him." " _Thanks koneko."_ Ren said in his head. " Why don't you go ask vali if your interested in that." " **Because I turned her down**." They heard the voice as vali Teleported right behind her. " Vali." Ren said in a upset tone. **BOOST**. As Ren got his sacred gear up and pulled out his sword transcendence. " What do you want."

"Relax, I'm not here to cause a fight. After all why fight amongst friends." " You almost killed me you ass!" He said to him. " I'll admit I went a little too far, I was gonna help out with your fight against Loki but since Your little giant incident killed Fenrir that made my help meaningless." " Yeah, say vali how are those injuries from our last fight, getting better." He said as he pointed out to the bandages around his leg and fist.

" I will admit I was against overwhelming odds, I did not expected it to go that far." " if You came to apologize you can forget it, What you were gonna do that day will be in forever in my mind. Your lucky I didn't kill you." Ren said as he was now scaring koneko. " Be that as it may I do apologize but that is not the reason I'm here, I came here to warn you about diodora astraroth." Ren then was now curious but still did not care for vali. " Yeah tell me something I don't know."

" Take this seriously Ren." His tone had now change that got Ren's attention. " We've been keeping track on what astroth has been doing. So far he is preparing something big, My advise to you son of Godzilla, Don't let anger control you because what he had planned will affect you and everyone you love." With That vali went though a magic circle and left. " If you ever want to mate with me, I'll come for you." She gave him a wink as she followed vali.

Koneko saw the look on his face and saw that he was both mad and sadden by vali's words " Ren are you ok?" He then snapped back to reality and looked at koneko. " Yeah, yeah I'm fine its just i can't handle anymore surprises.

 _Back at home._

" He's back." Akeno said with glee which left Ren blushing and not taking his eyes off of her. " Welcome home Ren." " Yes welcome." Both xenovia and Asia added on to her greeting which stole his attention the reason why is because they are wearing clear see through shirts with short red skirts. " W-whoa, I mean Uh? What are you guys wearing." He asked them. " What's wrong you don't like it" Akeno did a twirl which lifted up her skirt to let Ren see her underwear. " No I like it just this is a little too much for me." Akeno then got real close and started trailing her fingers up his chest. " Then you can just take me and we can do something very special privately."

" As Much as I really, really like that who came up with this." " Its was actually me." He looked to see Irina wearing her normal school clothes. " I sorta told them to show their appreciation for you, but this was their idea." " _Irina you really are a blessing."_ Ren said in his head. He also looked at the shirts on Asia and xenovia and well lets just say in his head are the things he wanted to do to those girls are really, really, really Sexual.

" What's going on here." Rias said as she was on top of the steps and Ren was now a little bit afraid. " Oh we're just showing Ren how much we appreciate him." She giggled as she was teasing rias. As for rias she went back to her room. " Hey rias. I'll go talk to her." He got up on the middle landing on the stairs until he stopped as he saw rias float down wearing a sexy devil outfit. " Uh? She's good." She then floated down to his height.

" So Ren what do you think of this outfit, does it suit your taste." " Oh yeah very much so." He said to her. " I'm glad to hear it. Akeno then got a little more upset and was not going to lose this game. " You haven't won yet rias." Akeno said as she changed into a skin tight purple bikini as she floated over to Ren. " Ren do you like clothes that show less skin." " Yes ma'am yes." He said to her. "Now do me a favor and put your left finger up." " Ok finger up"

" Claw down." She said as he has his claws. " Oh right sorry." She then moved his finger to her breast and made him push it. " OHHHHHH" Akeno moaned as she used his finger to push her nipple.

 **The sound of trains whistles going off in his head.** " Oh that's more like it." Akeno said as she was winning this game. Rias then grabbed Ren's other hand and made him grope her chest. " Oh yeah when you touch my breasts you make me feel hot all over." Both her and akeno locked eyes with each other. " You just don't want to share do you rias. " Share?! he's mine I've said this many times before and you just fail to heed me." " I'm so sorry I find him desirable. " They basically had a screaming much on who gets him. " This again seriously." Asia and xenovia just stayed out of it and Irina felt she did something wrong.

" Hey Ren." He felt koneko nudge him as he turned around and blushed to the sight of koneko putting on the see through shirt and red skirt. " If you like this then I don't mind.

" SO MANY MIXED EMOTIONS THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL!" ( I cracked up when I heard this.) " Meow." She said being a cat.

 _A little bit later._

" And that basically all he had to say." Ren was telling rias about vali and his warning about diodora. " Well I guess we must heed this with caution, But still the nerve of that vali coming into my territory without any say." She said as she was upset. "He also told me that whatever diodora has planned will affect me and the ones I love." Rias then looked at him with concern. " Ren it will be fin-" She stopped as Ren got down to her level and hugged her. " The thought of something happening to you will ruin me. After what happened with my mom I told myself I would never let that happen again." Rias felt her heart lifted as to what he just said and brought him a little closer.

" It will be fine as long as your there I'm safe." Ren felt relived to hear that but one thing did cross his mind. " Uh? Rias." " Yeah." How long are you gonna keep wearing that." She blushed as she was still wearing the sexy devil outfit. " Oh I just wore this to see your reaction." " Well this is my answer." He tackled her onto the bed as he was on top of her and had her arms pinned. She looked and noticed that his eyes were glowing meaning only one thing.

" You said every time I touched your breasts you feel hot." He then cut of the snaps holding her breasts and letting them spill out. " Were you lying or was it true." Rias face went as red as her hair as she had Ren on top of her looking at her chest. " I've might have.. Liked it when you touched my boobs." " Then I won't keep you from it. " He then Started to lick the tip of her nipple getting light moans was she was getting hot from this. " Ahhhhhhhh." Ren then putted his mouth on her chest as he in pinned her arms as she wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist.

" _So hot I want him to take me so badly."_ She felt him Sucking on her other breast, she also felt hot really down there. She was about to came close.

 **Knock knock.**

He heard someone knock on his door. " Yeah." " Uh Ren I'm done in the bath you can use it now." " Thanks Irina." He then looked down at the moaning rias as she was so close. " Sorry rias I'll be back." He then left her to use the bathroom. Rias mind and face was all flushed with emotions. " Damn it, so close." She then looked down at her outfit. " At least I know what gets him in the mood.

 _One bath later_

Ren was now walking down the hall after taking his bath. " God so many surprises today, Kind of glad my mom is not here. because is she saw what just happened with the girls I would be dead as a door nail." He then heard noise coming from the training room, He walked in to see xenovia practicing her sword skills. She did a 360 spin with her durandal and fake sword as she landed he felt a little out of breath. " Hey xenovia you alright."

" just some last minute training." " Training Why for your sword skills I seen how you can handle out there." He said to her. " Well I'm not as strong as kiba and I don't think that I've mastered what durandal has to offer for me yet." " Well if you put it that why. He then got out his boosted gear. **Echelon.** Its said as he pulled out the sword and took it off its gauntlet. " Here take it." " But its yours." She said to him.

" Its fine its better that if you use it, Besides I'm more of a one sword and fist kind of guy." He said as he handed xenovia the blade. " Thank you. Tell me what are you doing when this is over." " Hm? When's what over." He asked her. " When we sorted through all of this what will you do." Ren then thought about it but never really occurred to him.

" Well I honestly don't know I never thought I would gone this far." " Asia said she would follow you wherever you go." " She said that?" Hearing that Asia will following makes him think differently. " I guess I would take her places, see the world, do things what I normally do alone." " I see well wherever you two go please take me with you." She asked him. " Wait really?" " My life is more interesting when your around." She then gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed as his reaction. " Was that good or would've you prefer it on the-" She didn't finish as Ren kissed her on the lips. " _So warm."_ Xenovia said in her head as she enjoyed the kiss. Ren then stepped back as he noticed what he did.

" Uh? See you later xenovia." He hightailed it out of the room And into the elevator Xenovia was still blushing was savoir the feel of his lips on her. As Ren was on the elevator up. He questioned what he did. " Why the hell did I do that." When the door opened he was greeted by Asia and koneko waiting for bed. " Ren are you ready for bed." " Yeah just needed to get my head straight." He said to her. " Good I was just wondering." Koneko then spoke up.

" Asia don't let what diodora said get to you." " She's right just remembers Asia if you need help I will always come running." She then started to tear up. " Thank you Ren." With that, they went to bed and were preparing for tomorrows battle

 _Somewhere else entirely._

" Report vali." " I did as planned, Ren had been informed of diodora's plan. Tomorrow he will be ready." He said to the evil clone space Godzilla. " Good every thing is going as planned." " Just remember to keep your word once this is over I will be the dragon god emperor. " He said to the evil beast. " Of course you will get what you have desired, now go find your Great red." With that vali left the room. Just as he did a red light appeared behind space Godzilla. " Your not seriously gonna let him be a god are you?"

" Of course not, That child is nothing more then a nuisance but for now he has his uses." " And what about the boy what should be done for him." Spacegodzilla then looked at a screen of Ren's rage and fighting. " After tomorrow He will not be a problem for a while. But for now I need my loyal servant to spy on those factions leaders think you can do that Gigan." " Yes lord space Godzilla." The red light then disappeared. Spacegodziila then looked out into the distance. " After all these years your finally going to show yourself brother."

 **Ok chapter done. Sorry for the wait like I said my work schedule is cruel so I only ever have like one day off every other week. Sorry so with the chapter you can see How things might be settling in as of now the next chapter is gonna be pretty long since I will be showing off the fight and the ending to the where they get to Asia and juggernaut drive but with a little twist to it so. Also October 21 in the fantasia festival in japan we will be hearing news about season four of highschool dxd. so pretty excited I also got read up on some facts about the show, characters other things etc. anyway sorry for the late and enjoy.**


	35. A legend returns

_The next day_

After all that happened yesterday ren woke up having one thought on his mind. " Time to take down diodora astaroth." But he was doing this for more then just himself, He was doing this for rias, asia, akeno everyone who thinks of him more then just a mindless beast. " This is gonna be for them." He then felt a slight pain in his chest again as he kept wondering what it was but still choose to ignore it. He saw ghidorah still sleeping. " Be Good today big guy." He said as he left the room.

 _A little bit later at the occult research club_

As ren walked through the school ground and into the research club building, It didn't look like anyone else was here so he had to wait. " Guessing its not time yet." He then went inside as he walked in he saw asia on her knees praying. " Oh lord please grant us success in our upcoming battle." Ren found it cute as she can now pray even though she is a devil. " And please keep ren safe." He heard her say that wondering why. " I see that there is something inside ren, It causes him great pain so please let him come out of this unscathed." " Asia." She opened her eye and turned around to see ren which caused her to panic. " R-ren! When did you get in here _._ "

" Just now." She then got up and tried to leave. " U-uh i'll be right back." She tried to leave ren grabbed her arm and pulled her back. she had her head down not facing him. " Did you hear what i said." " Every word." He said as it made her blush even more. " I know you don't like to talk about but i just you to be saf-" She stopped talking as he pulled her in for a hug. " You prayed for me. Thats the first time anyone has ever done that for me." The blonde then felt his warm embrace. " I just wanted to make sure that you will safe." He then got down to her height and looked at her green eyes. " Asia i want you to come with me when this is over." She then blushed alot more then before. " T-to where?"

" Anywhere that you want. That what i want to do, travel and i want you to be with me. Be by my side through it all." She then hugged him back. " Ok i promise to never leave your side. " " Thank you asia." Then they heard the door open as rias walked right in and saw them hugging. " Ren." He snap back to reality and saw her and so did asia. " Oh hey rias." " Am I interrupting something." " No. asia was praying for luck and i just got here." Rias had a seriously look in her eyes. " I'm telling the truth i swear." " Alright." She then went to her desk. Ren sighed in relive.

 _At the battlefield._

As the teleportation circle disappeared the group arrived where they will fight diodora but there was no one in sight. " Uh? Rias this is the right place right." " Yes ren this is it." She told him. " Ok then where are they?" He then looked around. " Strange the game should have already started but their not here." " maybe their running late." Koneko said." koneko this isn't a time for jokes." Kiba said to her. Ren looked up to the sky with his improved senses he can hear, smell and see better then most but what happened next shocked him. " Get down!" He yelled as he Shield some of the girls while kiba and xenovia used their swords to block. As the smoke cleared ren moved back from them. " What was that?" Then a red magic circle appeared in the sky. From it came hundreds of devils flying out of it wearing black armor.

" Its the old Satan faction of devils." Rias said knowing who they are. One of the devils then said to them. " Usurpers to the fallen house of gremory you have no place in this world for that you must be destroyed." They then flew towards them. " Not on my watch." Ren said as he puled out both transcendence and excalon and started to fly up. " Ren wait!" Some of them then got down on to the ground and charged them. Kiba and xenovia then started fighting them as they charged. Koneko was just jumping from on to another taking them out with ease. Xenovia then looked up at ren. " Ren throw me excalon." " Alright." The threw his sword to xenovia and caught it and started take down even more of them. Rias and akeno were using their magic to take down some of them from a distance. Ren kept fighting up i the air to keep them from the ground." Dammit where are they all coming from."

" Kyyaaaaaaaa!" They all heard a scream as they saw two of them fly away with asia." Ren help!" " Asia! I'm coming" He flew towards them with great speed trying to get to her but was targeted by a whole flock of them and used their spears all at once to shoot him down. He crashed down to were everyone else was. " This isn't good their going to overrun us." Rias said stating their situation. A magic circle appeared behind them " Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akeno shrieked in surprise " MM yes." lord odin said as he lfited akeno's skirt up to see her ass. " Um? Uh?" " Yes that is a nice piece."

" Lord Odin what are you doing here." Rias asked him " Following a plan." He said as he made a magic shield around them. " That brat Azazel is clever taking them all down in one fell swoop." The magic was able to eliminate the devils around them for a time being. " We knew diodora astroth was planning something. Sorry we had to use you kids as bait." The a small magic circle appeared next to rias. " _Yeah sorry about that gremory we could not risk our plan being noticed_."

" Nice job on that. How about them taking asia." " _What, what happened." "_ They took her what do you think." She said in distress. " _What about ren_." " He's down." She looked over to see akeno and koneko checking on him." Ok well tell him that he can do whatever he has to get her back." " Good!" They looked over to see ren emerging from the rubble and judging by his glowing eyes, snout and a scary appearance. He was pissed. " SKKRRREEEEONNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKKK!. I'm going to go bat shit crazy on diodora." In a gust of wind he headed straight for the temple leading up to _diodora's_ stronghold. " Ren wait for us." Rias said as the rest of the group followed." Odin then looked up into the sky.

" Something bad is about to happen."

 _Marianne trench several leagues below the sea._

In the bottom of the ocean the creature got up and started to walk on the ocean floor. " SSSSSKKKKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGKKKKK!" As it roared a blue magic circle appeared right in front of it, it soon walked right into it and then disappeared

 _Back at the fight._

As the fight continued. The group had to separate. rias, akeno and kiba were one group and ren, koneko, xenovia and gasper was one. Ren group just got down taking out diodora's pawns and rooks. They looked over to see rias and them still fighting their's at the other temple. " Great how are suppose to help them from here." Koneko then poked him to get his attention. " I have an idea."

Rias and akeno were standing side by side with kiba behind them block diodora's queens magic. " Uh hey akeno." A small red magic circle appeared right beside them. " Um if you win i promise to take you out on a date next Saturday." He then stopped talking to the circle. " Do you really think that will work." Xenovia asked. " I don't think a date with me is that important to her.

 **Sounds of raging thunder.**

They all looked to see a storm cloud Appeared above the temple. " Seriously!"

Akeno now had a smile on her face and was giggling

" Ren! I can't believe you asked her out right in front of me." " At least ren likes to be up front with me." Akeno smirked at rias.

" Thats not true. At night laying in bed together." Rias blushes thinking about the other night. " Ren tosses and turns alot when he is asleep so don't lie." Diodora's queen was now getting agitated. " You chose not to fight and talk about that beast." They both looked at her with a menacing look "Back off!" They both shot a massive amount of energy at her which caused her to be eliminated. " Jealousy a women's greatest enemy." Kiba said to the situation. " Ren and his group just looked at the aftermath of the explosion that happened. " She is going to kill me."

 _The main structure._

As they walked up the final flight of stairs. Rias told ren to stay close to her from now on, away from akeno. After fighting all of diodora's pieces the only ones that were missing were his knights. " Knights usually are up front why keep them in reserve." Their answer was right i front of them. " Yo. How are the scum of the earth." They all knew that was the annoying voice of one insane priest. " You got to be getting me. freed?" ren said. " In the flesh."

" Did diodora recruit you to be his knight." Rias asked him. " His knight?" He then just laughed like a mad man. " I ate them both. They were just Delicious." They all notice the smell of rooting corpse. " I think i'm gonna be sick." Koneko said while covering her nose. Freed's body then started to grow making more like a demon then a priest. " Oh the poor irony. Want to know a secret. All those girls you fought. all of them were controlled slave from diodora half of them were even saints."

" Bastard." Xenovia said to him. " What does this have to do with asia." Ren asked him. " Oh? Thats a different story. Once upon a time a devil found one of the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. But she was property of the church and he couldn't get close to her. So he hatched a plan to have her banished from the church bring her into his fold. Of course until you pure hearted devils ruined it." Ren just stood still motion less. " Ren let me deal with this." Kiba said as he walked past him to face him.

" Oh what do we have here a brave soul. well lets see what you got." Freed said charging at him. But kiba was faster as he used his speed to slice freed separating his head from his body. " Dammit how did you get so strong." Kiba then had his sword facing his had. " You should be saving you last words for the angel of death." He then stabbed his head killing freed. They all heard clapping. As they looked they see diodora sitting on his throne. " I'm impressed that you all made it up here."

" Don't play games with us diodora. Give us asia." Rias demanded. He signaled the curtains to move to see asia trapped and shackled. " I most admit you tenacity but i think i will keep miss argento for myself." Ren then started to get mad as he saw asia cry. the ground below him started to crack. " Asia is still a virgin right? i would not want the dragons sloppy seconds."

" SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ren boosted gear glowed immensely " **Balance breaker shinning dragon mode!"** Then a pillar of white fire appeared right behind him in his rage. " DIODORA!" He then equipped his armor making him more vicious. " **May I!"** He asked rias. " Go ahead." She agreed. " **Ddraig."** " **Yeah i got your back partner."**

" Ha nice armor. love the white a nice touch. But i have a snake direct from ophis that who bite could lead to an instant kill!" " **SKKRRREEEEEEOOONNNNGGGGGGKKKKKKKK!"** He flew straight at him and punched him right in the stomach. Diodora spitted out blood. Ren then tossed him aside. Diodora slowly got up. " You monster i'm a high ranking devil you wretched boar." He then got punched in the face. " **you THINK I GIVE A DAMN!"** He then started walking over to him. Diodora fired his magic at him but ren shrugged them off like nothing. As ren got close diodora putted up a magic barrier.

" Ha nice try my magic is impenetrable." " **SKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKK!"** He roared as he punched right through the barrier in a single shot. Now diodora was started to be afraid. " **I don't care happens to me. Nobody makes asia CRY!"** Ren then bit him down on his side and tossed him up to the ceiling. Hearing the sound of broken bones as he fell down back to the ground. " This can't be happening. I was not suppose to lose i had a plan to beat cyaorg. How can i lose to the gremory family who's main claim to fame is fraternizing with their servants. Ren then started to build up power.

" **You think so low of me but the thing is. I SERVE NO ONE! SKRRRREEEEEEEOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKK!"** He roared as he opened his mouth and started charging his breath. " No stay away." He fired another ray of his magic at him but ren shrugged it off. " **My turn!"** He fired his breath right past him but continued firing making a whole ruin path of destruction. As ren stopped diodora was shaking in fear. Ren then slammed him into the wall and beared his teeth. " **You listen to me you worthless nothing. If i see you anywhere near asia again i will smash the thing that makes you a man and rip you apart! YOU HEAR** **ME**!" He dropped diodora as he was parlayed by fear. Ren then made his way to asia to cut her down as he used his own fist to smash them apart. He was able to catch her mid fall. He then unequipped his armor.

" Asia are you ok?" She opened her eyes to him being the first thing she. " I'm fine. Thank you ren." He then letted her down." No problem." She then hugged him. " Thank you for saving me." Ren smiled knowing how happy she is. " I could not just let him do that to you and i'm sorry." " You don't need to apologize. i love the life i live."

" Alright you two we should be leaving." Rias said butting in on their touching moment. " She's right asia let get out of here." " Wait! Is it alright that i pray first." Ren then looked at rias and nodded at her request. " Sure go ahead." Asia then went over and kneeled down on a step while everybody watched her. " _Oh lord thank you for this gift. Let me be with ren forever. I-i love him. Please let me be with him forever."_ Everyone watched as she prayed but was shocked to see she was now being covered in a yellow light and in a second she disappeared. Ren's mind didn't know how to process what just happened. He did all he could to save her, to be with her but in an instant she was gone.

" Asia." He said wondering what happened to her. " Where did she go." Koneko asked.

" What a pity." They all heard a new voice. They looked and over diodora's throne a purple magic circle appeared revealing a man with green armor and orange hair. He then looked over at diodora. " A True heir to the Astrotroth family. What a joke." Diodora was swallowed by a blast of light and was gone without a trace. " Who are you." Rias demanded.

" I'am the true heir of the Beelzebub family. I am shelba beezelbub." Rias wanted to stay her ground. " Asia." She looked over to see ren wondering on where she went. " Asia where did you go. You promised that you wouldn't leave me. Where are you." Everyone just looked at him knowing he was said. " Poor ren." Akeno said in pity.

" Rias where did asia go." Rias put a hand on his shoulder. " Has the beast not figured it out yet?" Rias and them looked up at him. " I sent here to the dimensional gap where no form a life can live. In other words the bitch is dead." Hearing that ren's body just stopped. Even at that if felt like his own heart stopped beating. " You will pay!" Xenovia said trying to be threatening. " Ha and who is going to stop me."

" Dead." They all looked over to ren to see him wallow in his pain. " Ren. Ow!" She touched him but his body was hot to the touch. Ren turned his head and this sight scared rias as she looked into his eyes and saw that they were pale white. They were lifeless, cold, Dead. Ren got up and walked towards shelba. " **Rias gremory."** His boosted gear responded. " What is it Ddraig."

" **I don't know how long i can keep him under control."** He sounded like he was losing a fight on the inside of ren's body. " **You must get a far away from here as possible now!"** " Ddraig I don't understand. whats going on." Ren then letted out a huge energy of power flowing into the air. " His power and aura are incredible." The structure then started to collapse on top of them. " Ren what is going on. Ren!" Ren was now in his balance breaker staring down shelba. " W-who are you." His pale white eyes then glowed.

" **I who shall be awoken.** Then his body started to change and grew. Transcendence then fell from his back to its sword form.

" **I am the monster who will destroy all. "** His neck extended to be larger. and the red on the armor changed to charcoal black.

 **" I mark the infinite and the lifeless void.** " This wings then lost all of its skin and became nothing but bone and then fell from his back, voices started to talk to him. " **It has always been power, always been destruction."**

 **" I shall send you to the depths of oblivion! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE! SKKKKEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKK!** Everyone fighting saw the light and heard the roar. Rias's group were trying to take cover. This was harder on rias as she saw that ren was suffering and sad. Ren was now facing down shelba. " Pitiful creature!" He fired bolts of magic but ren shrugged them off and charged at him. bite down on his arm and tossing him aside, tearing his arm off. He then spat out his arm." Fine them." He then used the ururborus magic in his hand. " Face my light of judgement, if you dare." Ren then looked as he was encased in a circle of purple light. Shelba thought he had him. But ren used his body to absorb the power around. Like that it was gone. " He can absorb my light of judgement."

" **SKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGKKKKKKKK."** He roared again. But from koneko it was like something different. " Koneko whats the matter." Kiba asked her. " He sounds so sad." They all then looked at him again and it was rias that started to cry. Ren back then started to glow purple as well as the rest of his body. " its not safe here rias we have to go." Her queen told her. " Go i'll stay." She said demanding that she will stay behind. " Rias i'm sorry but we got to go now!" Kiba pick her up and grabbed her as him and the other flew as far away as possible. Shelba stood his ground in utter fear.

" **ATOMIC SMASHER!"** He fired an enormous beam at light at shelba. " Damn you red dragon emperor. Damn you!" He was evaporated along with whatever else was behind him. Now ren alone stood. Rias's group looked down on him to where they were at. " Guess i missed quite a show. They all turned around to see vali and two other coming out of a portal. " Why are you here vali." She asked him.

" I felt a disturbance with ren's power so i came by to check it myself." He then looked down. " Is that him down there." " Yes." One of vali's friends held asia in his hands. " Asia!" Xenovia said in relief. " She is one lucky girl most beings don't survive in the dimensional gap " What will happen to ren." Rias asked wondering. " If ren stays like this he might die." She then looked over to asia sleeping ." Asia is alive i have to tell him." Kiba then came up next to her. " We'll come with you." " I'm going alone." In a gust of wind she flew up and left. " Wait rias." Kiba said to her trying to stop her. As rias flew she had one thing on her mind. " I won't let you die." Vali continued to look down on ren.

" Vali please you must help them." " Can you with the power of the white dragon emperor." Both koneko and akeno pleaded with him. He looked back down at ren knowing he had to do something. He glowed white and went up into the air. " **Vanishing dragon balance breaker.** " He then flew over to ren. " **What are you planning to do vali."**

"I'm just gonna try to contain his power." **" The last time you used divine dividing ren was able to break it. even if you used the juggernaut drive yourself Ren would be able to absorb the power."** " Guess i got to make do on what i got." He then flew forward. Rias came close to him as he saw her. " Ren asia is ok you can stop this."

" **SKKRRREEEEOOOOONNNGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKK."** He tried to hit her but flew out of the way. Vali then started shooting blast of white energy at him getting his attention. " Ren tell me are you still my rival and sworn enemy." His response was him try to shoot him with his breath but he was able to dodge it. " What happened to his wings." " **It seems this tranformation must've destroyed most of the dragon in him**." Vali the tried to swarm him but ren hit him knocking him back into the air. " Ren please listen to me." He hear her voice and grabbed her with his giant hand. " Ren put her down." Vali demanded him

" **SSSSKKKKKKEEEEEERRRRRROOOOONNNGGGKKK!."** As rias was being shaken around. the necklace that ren gave her came into view and blinded him in a blue flash of light dropping her. Ren rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sting. Rias got up and looked at the necklace that ren gave her. " Ren!" He then looked down at her. as she showed him the necklace. " This is the necklace that you gave me, You confessed your feeling for me. You made me feel important. Everyone saw me as the devil kings little sister or the princess of destruction but not you." She then drew tears.

" You didn't care what i was or who i was. You saw me as more then that. That is why i see you as more then just a monster. So please." She then stood her ground against him. " Come back to me." She poured her heart out to him trying to get him back.

" **SKKKKKKKKEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOONNNNGGGKKKK!"** He roared in utter anger he now had his clawed hand pointing at her. " Ren stop. " Rias run. " Get away." Everyone tried to convince her to move. But she stood still knowing her fate. " _Ren i love you please come back to me_." She said in her mind like a call for help but for her. Her call was answered. " **SKKKKKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGKKKKK!"** She opened her eyes and heard the roar. Behind her a giant blue magic circle appeared and shot a blue ray of energy at ren knocking him down to the ground. Everyone had a look of suprise because up until now ren was the only being who was able to do that. " What was that." Kiba asked.

Out came the magic circle came out two large feet. Then the arms then the rest of the body of the creature came out. This creature was bigger then ren in size It had dorsal spikes leaning down from its head to its tail. Everyone stopped fighting and saw this behemoth. Rias looked up to see the shadow overlooking her. This creature was known by one name that everyone in the underworld and heaven and earth knew. This creature was also ren's father.

" Godzilla." Rias said in shock. His eyes opened revealing his bright red colored eyes now he was in one mood. Pissed. " **SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGKKKKKK."**

 **This is what it was all leading up to the return of a legend**


	36. son of Godzilla

**SSSSSSKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKK!** Was the sound that everyone heard as the king of the monsters had return to this world. Everyone immediately stopped fighting at the sight of this beast. Azazel and sir zechs were frozen in terror of his return. " Uh..? Sir zechs Did we have a plan in case that he showed up." Sir zechs could speak as he felt the mass amount of power overflowing in this creature almost limitless. " In honestly Azazel we don't."

" Your kidding right? We have nothing." He asked him.

" Azazel you can sense his power. Even if all the leaders fought it still won't be enough." Azazel was awestruck and then looked back at the beast. " _Out of all the things that could of happend, Him showing up had to be one of them."_ He thought on what is transpiring Godzilla then opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. The sight of the underworld was familiar to him as well as hundreds of devils in the air. Vali was also in the air looking at this monster. " This is godzilla. Finally get to see the legend in person." Godzilla then looked up at him and at that point vali froze.

" W-what is happening." He tried to move his body but he couldn't, His legs then started to shake, trembling even. " _All he did is looked at me but his eyes, I feel like their staring at my soul."_ He thought as he was stuck in mid air. Rias's group was also looking at what is transpiring as they are just as speechless as everyone else. " T-thats. Ren's father." Akeno looked in fear.

" When they said he was a god. I didn't think i believed it." They then heard moans as asia had woken up from her slumber. " Asia your awake." Xenovia said happily as she hugged. " Xenovia? What happend?" " You dont remember what happened." Koneko asked her. " No the last thing i remember was praying after ren saved me. Wait where is ren."

 **SKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKKKK**. In anger the mutated ren emerged out of the gravel. Everyone looked at him now seeing how his body is and how he ended up like this. " W-what happened to him." Asia asked as she stood up. " He thought you died." She then looked at akeno. " I dont know how or why he is like this but you dying triggered something in him." Asia then looked from a distance at ren. " Then i did this to him." She said as she started to show tears. " Asia this not your fault. Nobody is blaming you for this." Kiba said trying to comfort her. " But i'm the one that made him like this."

" Sorry about breaking up this moment but right now." Sun goku then putted up a shield around them. " But we need to get a safe distance from here." " Why." She asked. Her answer was giant footsteps as godzilla turned to look at his son. " Is that."

" Yes and by judging how those two are looking at each other. A fight is about to brawl out." That got a reaction out of everyone. " What do you mean their about to fight." gasper asked." " Look i not be good about humans but i know animals and i'm telling you. Those two beasts are gonna try and kill each other." He told them. " But why. Why would he come all the way down here just to fight his son. "

" Maybe he got tired of him being with devils." Son said jokingly until koneko punched him in the stomach. " Ok... ok that was too far i get it." They all then looked to see how it was going to turn out. Rias stood underneath the giant behemoth as he looked at his son dead in the eye. His red meeting his pale white. " No." She said knowing what was going to happen. Then as she moved ren then charged at him.

 **SKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGKKKKKK."** He charged at godzilla but He stood his ground and stared at him. Ren made close contact to him. Rias flinched as she was waiting for something to happen.

 **Sound of struggling.** Rias opened her eyes and looked up to see godzilla caught ren by the throat. Ren tried to claw at him like a wild animal. Godzilla then got made and then threw him back to where he was. Ren tumbled over the ground and crashed down into the dirt. " Such strength." Rias said as she was still afraid for ren. Godzilla then started to walk over towards him leaving her. Ren was able to got back up and looked at his father in anger. He then shot beams of magic from his mouth at him but as godzilla walked towards him. He shrugged them off like nothing.

" If i got hit by one of those blast, I would have been did yet he is able to shrug them off." Vali said in dismay. When godzilla got close to him ren tried to bite him but he then got punched by him knocking him back. Godzilla then punched him again and then did a 360 as his tail hit him too. Ren then was staggered again. But he then tried to bite him again but godzilla grabbed his jaws and then tossed him overhead and slammed him to the ground. As he letted him go godzilla then kicked his body sending him back a few feet.

" He's throwing him around like a ragdoll." Azazel said to what is happening. " Its amazes me that ren, a creature who has bested riser phenex, kokabieal and diodora. Is being overpowered by godzilla." " You don't think he is trying to kill him do you." Azazel said. " Azazel when i first saw godzilla i was just only a child and by that time what he was back then. No one survived his wrath." Azazel was now terrified. Ren slowly got back up to his feet. Now he was angry.

 **SSSSSSSKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGKKKKKKK!** The plates on his chest then opened and started to glow purple aiming at godzilla. Now everyone was worried. " Tell everyone to get somewhere safe!" Sir zechs said in a panic. All the members of the Satan faction left in a hurry as well as everyone else besides those who stayed. Rias's group were still in sun goku's barrier hoping it would with stand the hit. " You all might want to hold on to something." He said as they braced. Godzilla on the other hand stood his ground.

 **Atomic smasher!** He fired a massive beam of purple light straight at his father as he was engulfed in it.

 **Sound of an explosion.**

After the light dimmed down everyone saw a cloud of smoke where godzilla was. Ren looked at the cloud but to everyone else it shocked them.

 **SSSSSSSSKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKK!** They all heard the roar as godzilla emerged out of the cloud un damaged. " No way." Koneko said in awe. " That attack was easily able to kill shelba. Yet godzilla didn't get a single scratch from it." kiba said " Just how powerful is he." Xenovia asked. Godzilla's spines then glowed blue and formed around his mouth as he fired his atomic breath at ren. As he didn't move he took it head on as the blast pushed him back more and more until he hit a mountain stopping him. They all looked as the smoke cleared ren stood down defeated. barely alive to do anything. Godzilla walked towards him wanting to finish him. Everyone knew what he was going to do.

" He is going to kill him." Rias said as she looked. " I don't want him to die but what the hell can i do." She said as she was about to cry until a glimmer of light caught her eye. she looked over to see transcendence. Ren's sword sticking out of the ground. " His sword." Then she got an idea as she made her way over to it." She put both of her hands on the handle as she tried to pull it out. " C'mon stupid sword." But she couldn't because as said before ren is the only one to wield it. " But that still didn't stop her. " I can't give up. I dont want him to die." She said as she continued to pull the sword to now avail. She then remembered that the soul of ren's mother bluevarious Was embodied into the sword. It might be crazy but she had not choice.

" Please let me save your son." She said as she was talking to the blade. " I know how much you loved him. I know you wanted to make sure he is safe. That is how i feel about him too. Your son has done more for me more then anyman. No more then any devil or human has ever done. He has always been there for me. He saved me from an awful fate. Now i want to save him from his. I love him, So much that i would spend an eternity with him. So please help me save the one i love as he did for me!" She poured her entire heart out to the sword as she drew tears as when it happened.

 **Sound of acknowledgment** The sword then glowed white and as rias pulled it out of the ground she did it no problem. The lettering on the sword then glowed. Rias knew what to do as of knew she flew towards the battle. Godzilla then stopped right in front of ren's body as of now he was too weak to defend Himself. He then put his foot on his chest and charged up with breath. " Let us out." Akeno said to son goku." Are you crazy, you get close to that thing you'll end up just like ren."

" We have to do something he is going to kill him." Asia said in distress. Godzilla was about ready to fire.

" Stop!" They all heard the voice. Godzilla then looked up to see rias floating up to his eye level. " What is rias doing." Xenovia asked. " Whatever it is it's going to get herself killed." Son said about their leader. Godzilla looked at this red headed devil and also looked as she held the sword.

" Please listen to me." She said getting his attention. " I know what your suppose to be, How everyone is suppose to look at you. What you are should not matter anymore. So what if you were called a destroyer or a monster. That should not matter anymore. Your son has been the only person who saw more in me then just a princess. That is why he was more then a monster to me." She was saying all of what was in her heart to godzilla. " I know what its like to lose the one you love. It hurts like someone just put a giant hole in your chest where your heart is suppose to be. I know that its painful but please." Godzilla was almost awestruck to this girl.

" No parent should ever have to kill their only child. But please don't kill him, save him, save my love." She then started to cry. Godzilla saw the tears in her eyes and realized. She did loved ren. In many years godzilla would have never thought that his own son would found true love. He then stuck his hand out in front of her. She was trying to figure out what he was doing.

" **Trust me."** She heard a voice as she looked up to him not seeing his mouth move. With no other choice she handed him transcendence. Godzilla then rose the sword up into the air.

 **Sound of roaring thunder.** Lightning struck the blade making it a giant sword able to fit in godzilla's hand. He then pointed at ren's chest and touched him having him encased in a massive glow of light. " **SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOONNNNNNGGGGKKKK** " He shrieked in pain. As it happened his body started to shrink. His skin was becoming a lighter gray, His neck was going back down to normal. As the glowed faded godzilla looked to see ren back down to human size. Rias was now relieved and happy. Godzilla then picked up ren and held him in place. Rias then landed in his hand. She was crying knowing now her love was back to normal.

" My ren, My ren is back." Godzilla looked at this scene. Then a massive magic circle. Appeared in front of him. He then walked towards it. " He's taking her with him." Azazel said alarming sir zechs." No." In a panic he flew over to them " Stop!" He said trying to get Godzilla's attention but no luck as walked into the magic circle with both rias and ren and then disappeared. " Their.. Gone." Asia said.

 _A meeting somewhere in the_ underworld.

" Well that could have gone better i suppose." Azazel said towards lord Micheal and sir zechs. " How would we have known that godzilla would show up." Lord Micheal said " Maybe papa lizard must have gotten mad and gone and take his son home." " If so then why did he take rias with him." Sir zechs said as they try to figure it out. " Maybe a meal." Lord Micheal then hit him over his head. " Ow! hey." " Don't joke about this." Sir zechs then sat down in a chair. " Ren said that in time of his childhood he called out to his father to take him away. From him he never answered." " But he didn't come get him before why did he come now." Azazel asked.

" I think godzilla might have his own intentions." Akeno and them with irina and rossweisse were standing out side the room until sir zechs came out of the room. " Have you figured out where they are." Akeno asked. " Please we need to know." Asia said next to her. Sir zechs wanted to give them an answer but he couldn't. " I'm sorry but we have not located them yet. We have people searching all over the globe to find them. We will find them. But now half of you are injured and should go home."

" We... understand." Akeno said not wanting to agree but had to. " Rossweisse." He said to Valkyrie. " Uh..? Yes sir." " Please make sure that they get home safely." He said to her. " Yes sir zechs i will make sure." He then went back to the room.

 _Back to the real world._

After dropping off kiba and gasper home the rest of the girls went back to their home. As they appeared right of the house they just can't help but feel sad. " Ow." Xenovia walked forward but was still hurt. " Here xenovia let me help you." Irina said giving her friend a lift. " Thank you irina." They both then walked over to the door. Asia still felt sad and heartbroken after what happened. " Asia what's the matter." Akeno asked her. " I still can't help feel like that this is my fault." Akeno then hugged her. " Asia you couldn't have known what would have happened. None of this is your fault." Asia then felt a little better. " Thank you akeno." " Hey you guys." Irina said calling them all over.

" Did we leave the door open." They didn't know what she mean't until they looked at the front door to see it completely ripped off from its hinges. " Oh no." " Stay behind me." Rossweise said as she got on her armor. They slowly followed her inside. They looked around to see if anything was stolen. Then they went into the living room making sure nobody was still their. " Doesn't look like anything is stolen." irina said. " If it wasn't thief then who entered here. They then noticed koneko was not with them. They looked and saw her in front of the steps. What was odd is that she was trembling like she was afraid.

" Koneko whats the matter." Akeno asked her. Koneko pointed her finger at the stairs. Akeno looked at where she was pointed until she saw it. The familiar sight of charcoal covered skin, A long tail connecting to the body, Large dorsal spikes on its back and lastly bright red, orange eyes. Staring down on them with anger. They see but could not believe that.

godzilla was in their own home. "How did he know where we lived." Rossweise asked. Even though he was not his full size godzilla was terrifying at 7 feet and a half tall. He then made his way down the steps. Each step made the girl tremble even more. As he got down to the bottom he looked at them with anger.

" You are trespassing."

 **Ok so thats it these last two chapters are basically been ones I've been working hard on for a while. Thinking over and over and over again how i can make this happen. I would like to thank the people who put their support me and i hope you enjoy this.**

 **Also 12:00 am tonight is when the godzilla anime movie comes out world wide for netflix.**

 **HYPE!**

 **Also the harem in this story is rias, akeno, asia, koneko, xenovia, irina, rossweise, kuroka and ravel. Because everyone just needs to know**


	37. Two kings

" You are trespassing." Were the words that the beast godzilla said towards the girls. As they looked at them. He stood 7 feet and half tall. The girls were trembling as they saw the power he could do first hand. " Akeno what do we do." Akeno heard xenovia but didn't know what to do. Ren was a powerful being how can you fight someone who is more powerful then him. " I-I-i don't know." They were shocked to know their queen did not had a plan. Godzilla then had blue fire forming around his mouth. " Die." He was about to fire at them with his breath.

" Wait!" They all heard the voice to see rias walking down the stairs. " Rias!" All the girls said in unison, Happy to see their leader. She then stepped in front of godzilla. " Its ok their friends." Godzilla looked at her then back at the girls. " Fine." His flames died down. He turned around and walked back up the stairs. Rias then looked at the group. " Sorry if i made you all worry." They all then gathered around her. " Rias are you ok, how did you end up here." Akeno asked. " Well after we went through the magic circle. We were brought back here."

" How did he know where we lived." Xenovia asked her. " I think that he followed ren's scent here and put together that he lived here. " And what about the door." Irina said questing what happened to the door. " Yeah apparently he doesn't know how doors work." They were just confused on why he didn't understand that. " Where's ren." Asia said saying the important question. " Just follow me." They all followed her upstairs. After a few flights they walked into ren's Room to see him lying down on his bed sleeping. They all just rushed to his bed side. " Is he." Asia implying something worse. " He is only unconscious." Rias said to her relief.

" Rias you know that your brother is looking for you." Rossweise said to her. " I know i'll call him later." The rest of the girls were just relief that ren was ok. " Rias i know that it might be weird but any reason why his dad is here."

" Shouldn't i be asking you all the same thing." They were startled by the voice to see godzilla in the door way. He then pointed at rias. " I need to speak with you privately!" He said as he left the door way. " Rias. You don't have to." Koneko said in worry for her master. Rias just patted her head. " Its alright koneko if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it by now." " Even so how can we trust him." Xenovia said.

" We trust ren don't we." She put up a good point. " Thats different we spend time with ren, knowing he won't Hurt us. how can his father be any different. " I guess i'll have to find out." She said walking out of the room. They then followed her. Rias walked into the Living room to see godzilla pacing back in fourth. At this point she didn't know what to see. Angels and her own brother the devil king is one thing but the personification of destruction was another thing. " I uh." She tried to say something.

" Close the door." " O-ok" She said nervously.

" Sit down." She then sat the couch. He then stopped pacing and looked at her. " tell me if i'm missing anything." He asked her not knowing what the mean't. " A couple of years ago i learned that my son was taking refuge here in japan. Now i learned a few months ago that he has aligned himself with devils. The people who saw me as a monster." He said as he was getting a little angry.

" I also learned that my son is now the new red dragon emperor and almost died not one, not twice but four times. All just to protect a devil princess! So tell me this miss gremory what is stopping me from turning you into ashes right now!" He said with the up most anger in his voice and his eyes were staring at her very soul.

" I'm sorry for putting your son through all this. But it was his decision. He did this on his own accord." She was just making him even more pissed. " But please if you have any hurtful things to say to your son then say them to me."

" I only have two words to say to you miss gremory." She flinched knowing what he might say. " Thank you." She opened her eyes to what he just said and looked at him seeing as he was not angry anymore. " I'm uh sorry if i came off a little hostile. Its just I've never been around alot of people within the past 18 years." She looked at him and saw that he meant it.

" Its ok guess we all have stuff to we need to get use to thats all." She then looked at knowing he is no longer upset. " If you have any questions miss gremory don't be afraid to ask." Their was only one question that she had to ask. " Why did you abandon him. Why did you abandon your son. " Godzilla knew this question but it was hard for him to answers. " *Sigh*" He sighed knowing he had to answer. He had sat down right next to her.

" The reason why i abandon ren was because i was afraid." He then looked sad. " That day that i last my beloved. I heard his cry's When i got there all i saw was her body and a boy trying to tell his mother to get up. After that i took him away. After that day. It went through my mind. If i can't protect the one i love how can i protect my own son. I didn't want to abandon him miss gremory. Its just i had no other choice." Rias just saw the sadness in his eyes.

" Its like you said that feeling that someone just put a hole where your heart was. That day, that day Changed me." Rias went from being afraid to feeling sorry for him. She knew exactly how it felt losing the love of your life.

" I'm really sorry for what happened." She said to him. " Its alright it just hard for me. The past 18 years i spent alone in sorrow and despair. But the worst part was hearing my son crying out for me to take him away, to take him back home." Rias then thought of him wrong. She thought he was a all powerful ruthless being. But now he is just a sad and lonely creature. Just like a certain some one she met years ago.

She then put her hand on his. He then looked at her. " You know when i first met ren. I saw that he was sad and lonely. I knew something tragic must've happened but now i just want to be their for him to ease him off of his pain. Every day i'm always happy to see him because he makes me happy Just like he is when he see's me." Seeing how much being with ren changed her. It made godzilla relived almost happy.

" Thank you miss- rias. Ren is lucky to have someone like you in his life." She then blushed with him praising her. " But i am wondering. Why is my son living in a house filled with women." Her blush was gone and now she was nervous. " Well uh,, you see I've kinda um." She said trying to explain this to her.

" Its alright if you say that they are friends its best that i get to know them." He said getting up walking towards the door. " I don't think they will be much sympathetic to you then i was." " Not unless they heard what we just said." He opened the door and all the girls came falling out and fell down to the ground as they were eavesdropping on their conversation.

" When all of you are ready, Talk to me in the kitchen. I look forward to getting to know all of you." He said as he walked away leaving a nervous face on all the girls.

 _First talk._

The first person up to bat is akeno who at first does not trust him and does not think that he should be here. Godzilla then walked into the room to greet her. " Akeno Himejima. Daughter of baraquiel one of the leaders of the fallen angels. Am i missing anything? " He asked her but did not say a word. " You know its rude to give the silent treatment to someone that you don't know." He said. " Oh i know, I just don't care." She then looked away from him

" Hmm? I can see that you and ren have something in common." " What." She asked him. " You both experienced a life changing event. Her eyes widen, knowing what he was talking about. " Losing your mother is tragic. The same was with ren. To this day he has not gotten over her death."

" Why are you telling me this." She asked him. " I'm giving you a viewpoint how a Someone like me was able to love someone like her. You see Mrs. Himejima, Love is a strange thing when you see it. When you feel it you don't know what to do with it." She then started to blush because she was thinking about her feelings for ren. " Like how you love ren. Is that right." She then was startled. " Wait i didn't say that i was. um."

" Its alright. you don't have to be shy. " He said in sympathy to her. " Well i do love him but i'm afraid that he won't accept it." Godzilla somewhat knew that having ren in a household filled with women will probably get him to learn love. But not the way how most women in the house will love him back.

" A little bit of advice." She then looked up at him. " I know you don't trust me. But taking experience from someone like me. Just wait for the right moment. I'm sure ren will accept your love." She then blushed but also smiled. " Thank you for this talk." " Your welcome." She then walked up and proceed to leave them room. " Oh and one more thing." He said getting her attention again.

" If you were to, lets say mate with him in anyway." She then blushed knowing what he was talking about. " I would suggest this." he then whispered something in her ear that made her face go red. " Oh my!" She then left the room. " Good god what have i done." He said as he sat back down.

 _Second talk._

The next one to talk to him was asia. Which was hard because well. She was scared of him. " Asia argento. former Nun for the church turned devil. " " How do you know about that." She asked him. " Lets just say that i still keep tabs on what goes on in the world." He said to her. She was still a little bit afraid of him. " You don't have to be scared little one-" " I'm sorry!" She said apologizing to him. " What are you apologizing for?" He asked her. " I-i'm the reason is like how he is now. i told him that i was safe with him, I left his side when i promised i'd never leave him. I-i almost got him killed. I don't deserve to be-" She stopped when he put his hand on her head.

" Its ok little one Their is no need to get upset." " But i-i."

" If was never your felt. Your the reason that ren was able to become who he was." She didn't understand what he meant. " I know how you feel. Being lost, alone, wanting someone to be their for you. That is how ren was. Then he meet you and everybody else. He strives to make sure that you can happy and knowing that he did that for you. " She then started to show tears. " Ren does what he does willingly. So their is no need to blame yourself." " T-thank you mister godzilla." She said to him with formality.

" Leave off the mister ok." " Y-yes. Ok" He then got up and left the room. " You might want to tell him how you feel when he wakes up." He said to her. She got a blush as she left the room. " Ok, ok."

 _Third talk_

Next was koneko But giving the major height difference between her and godzilla she really felt small. " Koneko or shirone If i'm not mistaken. One of the very last neko's that Are living now." He said to her. " What is it to you." She said with an attitude. " Tell me something. Why do you hide your appearance." He asked her. " I don't want to lose control, I don't want to hurt those that i care for." She said feeling a little upset. " I see. You know. I have this friend that is a little bit like you." This got koneko's attention.

" He was kinda a cat, Well a lion but anyway. He wanted the same thing that you wanted. To protect those he cares for." " Then what happened." She asked him. " When he was busy trying to protect those who cared for. He didn't see that he was destroying that for which cared for him." " What happened to him." She asked him again. " He was devastated. He could not control his actions which brought this on him." He then said.

" But i said to him. Don't let this problem set you back. What you have is a gift. Don't let this image ruin what you can be for other." Koneko then felt moved by his words. " Now please child. He then put his hand on her head. Seeing her cat ears pop up and her tail showing. " Don't let this set you back as well." She then got up and bowed to him. " Thank you are showing me that i'm important. " Your welcome." She then left the room." Alright 3 left."

 _Fourth talk_

next was xenovia which is felt a little weird for her. " A former exorcist turned devil." He then looked at her " How did this manage to happen to you." He asked her. " Well i to be honest i don't know what to say right now."

" Why is that a problem." He asked her. " Well i don't know if i should feel honored or petrified from what i was told about you." Godzilla know that he is not real popular in the underworld due to what just happened and before. " Well if i were in your shoes i would not know either." he told her.

" I'm sorry, Its just i don't really know a lot about being social. When you been with the church most of your life, Basic human skills kinda dwindles." She says telling him about her lack of basic human knowledge.

" Its fine. In fact i was like you once." he told her. " Wait really?"

" Yes when i saw humans i didn't understand them, Reading, writing, Their way to speak, their way of being social, Their emotions. But in the end i ended up having a guide for all of that and she helped me understand. What most people feel when its comes to halve of those things."

" Then i should have a guide." She said to him.

" You already have one dear girl. Hasn't my son shown you at some point." In some cases yes. Ren has shown xenovia alot of things regarding human interaction. She blushed just thinking about him. " I guess your right." She then got up. " Thank you for this talk." She then left the room. " God all of these girls. Jesus ren what have you done.

 _Fifth talk_

Next was irina. The angel girl now had to talk godzilla. " Hmmm. This is a suprise. An angel out of all these devils. That kinda surprises me." He said to her. " Yeah i guess that is a first to some people."

" Now i guess i might as well get down to the point then. Do you have feeling for my son." He said asking her. Which made her blush deeply." Oh no! no! no! no! I don't have much feelings for ren." She said trying to prove her point. " Are you telling me or trying to prove something to me." He said calling her bluff. " Well i um. Uh maybe?" She said not knowing what to do.

" I understand that if an angel starts thinking of these thoughts, They might risk becoming fallen if that right?" " Well yes that will happen if i think of it." She was trying her hardest not to think of ren. " Then why don't we fix that." She looked at him not knowing what he mean't Until he put his hand out forwards towards her. " Wait what are you." He then pointed one of his finger at her forehead. She felt a little different as her pure white angels wings came out. " he then moved his hand back. " What did you do." She asked him.

" Think about those thoughts and see." She then started to think about ren, Her feeling for her. To her surprise her wings didn't flicker to becoming black. " How did you do that."

" When someone becomes an angel their is a restriction that is put on their body. I simply just removed that restriction." What he said just shocked her. " But You can't thats just not." " Its not a sin to have feelings for someone." She then stopped talking to hear him say. " That restriction prevented you from having human thoughts. But just remember this young one. Its not a sin to fall in love." he said which made her blush. " Thank you for this chat." She said as she left the room.

" ok one more.

 _Last talk._

Finally it was done to rossweise. Who was Kinda felt like she was in a odd place. " First devils, Then an angel, now a Valkyrie. How many people has my son meet." " Well alot of people." Rossweise said to him. " How come that your here, Shouldn't you be with Odin and the other Valkyries." She then started to cry her eyes out. " He forgot me again!" She said as godzilla tried to cover from the water works. " _Jeez where did ren find this one._ " he thought i his head. " I'm taking a guess that ren offered you a place to stay. She then stopped crying.

" Well yeah he did and i was thankful for it." She said to him. " I see. well i would say is that your better off here then with Odin." He told her. " What do you mean?" " Odin has not paid attention to you but ren has. Should that mean something to you." She then blushed about having some feeling or gratitude towards ren. " Well i guess it should but he is a little younger then me."

" So i'm older then all of you, That does not prove anything." He said to her. " How old are you." She asked. " Lets say about sixty 5 million years old."

" What!" She said shocked about his age. " But in human years 63." ( 64 this year.) " Age is just a number miss rossweise. That should not being something that stops you." He said as he left the room to leave her to think. After finally talking to all of them. Which is now night outside. He went out to the living room to speak to all of them. " Well i guess its about time i leave."

" Your leaving." Asia asked him. " Its better this way less the trouble you all get with your superiors. Its better that i'm gone." He then looked around for a certain red head. " Where is miss gremory." he asked. " She went up to check on ren." Akeno said to him. " I see i will go say my goodbyes to her." He then made his way upstairs. After walking up some flights he walked into ren's room to see rias on his bedside Just holding his hand and looking at him making sure that he was ok.

" How is he." He asked as he walked in. " Still hasn't moved but still breathing." He then Sat right next to her to watch him. " Thats good." Godzilla is seeing how much this devil princess cares for his son so deeply. " Miss gremory let me ask you something." He got her attention. " Do you understand why ren did all those things for you."

" What do you mean?" She asked him. " I mean his motive, His reasoning as to why that he would save you from a certain fate." Out of all the things that was something rias still never understood about ren. " I don't really know Before I just thought he was being sincere but i still never understood him." " He was threatened." he said to her.

" Threatened?" " Yes." He replied back to her. " What could ren have been threatened by." She asked him. " Let me help you with that picture. Imagine being in ren's footsteps. Young, scared, alone. Then he meets this beautiful girl that just might make him happy. She might be human but he did not care. But then another man comes in to take her away from him. So what does he do, he protects to girl to make sure that he does not lose her ever again." Rias then looked back down at ren and finally understood. Ren was afraid of losing something he had already once before.

" Ren was afraid. He was loved very much by his mother. The only person besides me that ever cared for him. But he has found that chance of happiness with you." he said to her.

" With me." " Yes. That is why ren would have done anything to make sure that he does not lose you or being taken away from him." he told her. " I never knew." She then cupped ren's face seeing now how much more she meant to her and he does to her. " Alright i guess i better leave." He got up and walked towards the doorway. " Wait!" He turned around to see her behind her.

" Please stay." Now he was surprised. " Do you know what your asking of me." " I know but please. Your the only one that knows ren more then anyone, Even though that we're here for him we still don't know alot about him. So please." Ren was one thing but godzilla is another. " You know he is not going to be happy when he wakes up and see's me."

" I'll make him understand." " What about your superiors." he asked her. " They don't have to know. All that matters now is ren. So please stay." He then looked down at her how much she was pleading to him. He then looked back over to ren asleep. This might be his chance to repent. " Alright miss gremory. I'll stay." " You will." She asked him.

" On one condition." He said to her. " And whats that?" He then looked dead into her eyes. " Don't let my son suffer despair like how i did. Please be their for him. for mine and his mothers sake." She was surprised on how much he was asking of her. " I promise i won't let that happen to him." " Thank you miss gremory. So where am i sleeping." She then guided him to a room. Tomorrow will be the start of something well different when you have the king of monsters living in the house.

 **And now that is the End of the chapter i have just been on a roll. Probably going to stop updating this story for a little bit and go back to journey with the sky maiden and king of monsters. Because i have updated this story within the past few weeks which surprised me. So to the chapter the reason that i had godzilla talk to each of the girls was because I want him to understand why are these women around his son if they have feelings for him. And the reason why he is staying is well. Ren needs His dad He might not think but he does. Also highschoold dxd hero will be released some time in april so very soon. And to godzilla monster planet.**

 **It was FUCKING AWESOME. It was quite interesting how they had it set up and by the way godzilla is FUCKING HUGE bigger then he has even been and since he's in anime he now has ridiculous abilitys**

 **Like THROWING A ENERGY WAVE WITH HIS TAIL. That is some dragonball shit right their. Any way than you all for enjoying also. I can't put tiamat because i have't seen her yet. I have not gotten that far in the light novels and manga yet. Any way peace**


	38. one king to another

_The next Day_

Rias woke up having a little bit of difficulty sleeping. She put on a pink robe and walked outside the hallway. When she got downstairs she saw the rest of the girls with a nervous look on their face. " What's going on here." She asked them. " Uh rias we sort don't know what to do." " What do you mean." She asked akeno.

" Well since you gave godzilla a place to sleep. So we thought it would be a good idea to make breakfast. But we came to a conclusion that."

" We're afraid to wake him up." Koneko said finishing akeno's sentence. Rias then with everyone else behind her peeked through the door. They saw godzilla sleeping on his back since his spins would ruin the mattress.

" I see what you would mean." She slowly walked in not to make too much noise. She got close to him And tried to wake him up. " Hey godzilla wake up." She said alarming everyone else. He just shrugged around the bed in his sleep."

" We're making breakfast, don't you want any." She asked. He then opened one eye half way.

"Is their bacon?" He asked her.

" Uh? Yeah we have bacon."

" Alright i'll get up." He said as he sat up. Rias just walked out of the room.

" Well that wasn't so tough."

" Rias do we even have bacon." Irina said asking her.

" I'm sure we're bound to have them." As much to their worry she does not want to see godzilla get mad. If its anything like ren being mad. Godzilla would be a whole other level. Godzilla then walked out of the room stumbling with his eyes barley open.

" Where's the food."

" Just wait a little bit ok." " Ok." He said to her. She went into the kitchen with the other girls following her. " Two days ago i was sleeping at the bottom of the ocean. Today i slept in a bed in a house filled with women. How much has my life changed.

 _A little bit later._

Breakfast was served and everyone was eating the food. Godzilla on the other hand was just looking down and staring at his food. Which was eggs and beacon. Asia was looking at him and saw that he wasn't eating. " Uh. Godzilla." He then looked over at her. " How come your not eating." She asked him. " I'm just waiting for everyone else to be done." Which got everyone else attention. " Why are you doing that." Irina asked him this time.

" I don't think all of you will like, how i eat my food." The girls were wondering why. " You don't have to be so shy about eating, Your our guest so eat." Rias said imploring him to eat. " Are you sure." " Yes one hundred percent sure." He then looked back down at his food. " Alright then."

" I mean its not gonna be different how-"

 **CHOMP!**

She stopped mid sentence at godzilla bite down on his head and chewed up like a animal and swallowed it. After he was done the girls were a little bit more afraid as they got their plates further away from him. " Sorry." " Its ok." Rias said saying its fine. After Godzilla's carnivorous eating one of them wanted to clear the air. " So uh? Godzilla." Asia asked him. " What was ren like as a child." Everyone was now looking at him again.

" Small and childish." Explained in two words. He said what ren was as a child. " Those can't be the only things you have to say about him." Rossweise said. Godzilla then continued to speak. " Well he was very wild, when he was little." " Wild?" koneko said. " Their were time where he would try to go off on his own and i guess in a way i guess cause trouble."

" He must've been a real wild child." Akeno commented. " Well his mother was always watching him so if he tried to do anything to hurt himself, His mother would be their to make sure that he wouldn't." " She sounds really nice. Asia said to him. " She was." He said looking down looking sad. " Ok lets change the subject." Rias said trying not to make him upset.

" I have a question." Xenovia was asking. " _Thank god_." Rias said in relief. " Is it possible for ren to give me a child. Rossweise and irina took a spit take. Godzilla just tilted his head to why they did that. " Xenovia! why are you asking that." Irina said in panic to her friend. " If i'm going to be a mother, I want to know if ren will be able to give me a child." " You could have thought if through before you asked."

" It depends." The girls then stopped panicking to Godzilla's answer. " What do you mean it depends." Akeno asked. " Well its ren's decision on who he wants to impregnate. When a male dragon mates with someone he could chose or rather or not that he wants them to bear their children." The girls then blushed knowing ren could have gotten them pregnant this whole time. " Well for devils we need to do it more then a few times in order for us to get pregnant."

" That is true, if it was with another devil." Godzilla said making another point. " But with a dragon their hormones and sex drive are much more stronger then that of a normal animal, human or even a devil." " So how long will it take for them to develop." Akeno asked making every girl blush. " Once, ren would have to mate with you once if he decides if he wants to have a child." Most of the girls had red on their faces the biggest was on rias's face. Now knowing that if she has sex once with ren she could get pregnant.

" Has? Ren touched any of you in that way before." He asked knowing that their still blushing. " Wha-what makes you say that?" Rias asked. " Because judging by how red your faces are i say that something did happen." " He has with me." Xenovia said. " Xenovia! what is wrong with you. Irina said.

" I see." " Me also." Next to him akeno raised her hand making her another person. Rias also raised her hand to being another candidate. " My, my rias." " Um? Uh." They all looked at asia seeing her hand raised up making her another girl he touched. " Asia! You too." Irina said in suprise. " Well it wasn't on purpose." So out of the 7 women, 4 of them were the ones ren got sexually active with.

" Hmm? This is a little complicated." " Complicated how?" Koneko asked. " I need the ones that ren touched to remove their clothing." Now their faces were even redder. " What is wrong with you!" Rossweise and irina said to their panic. " Why do you want us to strip." Asia asked him. " I need to check." he said to them. They all didn't respond as they were too embarrassed to talk.

" It dosen't have to be right now. But i would like to check to make sure that what i think is happening is not real." He then walked up and left the room. Leaving the girls still red. " Rias." " I know asia, i know."

 _A little bit later_

Godzilla was now watching his son rest. Ren was still unconscious but his father still regrets putting him like this. " I'am sorry my son." He said with sadness in his voice. " Is he ok?" He looked to see rias coming through the door. " Still asleep but fine." He said telling her the same condition. She then sat down across from him. " So um? Was their a reason that you asked us to strip."

" I wanted to make sure that their was a mark or not on your bodies." He said making her question it. " A mark?" " Yes when a dragon mates with someone they leave a mark on their body to identify that they belong with them." He told her. " Well you could have said that first instead of just saying that we had the strip." Rias said in an upsetting tone.

" Sorry. I sometimes don't understand human emotions." Rias then looked at his body and didn't notice a mark on him. If he had mated with bluevarious then that would mean that he would have a mark on him. " How come i don't see a mark on you." Godzilla just sighed and closed his eyes. Rias didn't know what he was doing until his chest started to glow a blueish white. When the light died. On his chest was a mark of a blueish white dragon that almost look like a tattoo.

" Their is no real point to show this since she is gone." The mark then disappeared from his chest. Rias looked at him knowing he was upset. " What was she like." " What?" He asked her. " What was your mate like." He know what he was asking her. That would mean he would have to dive down into a deep hole of good memories.

" Her name was bluevarious, She was my beloved But sometimes i like to call her blue." " Why did you call her that?" He then chuckled a little bit. " Because i know how much it made her upset and yet she didn't mind. I guess this is something you humans would call a lover quarrel?" He asked. " Well something like that. Ren told me that she looked human but she is a dragon is she?"

" Yes. When she came to this world. She took the form of a human to blend into the world." " She must've been something special to you." She asked him. " She was every time i saw her. There was this pounding in my chest. In my earlier years i never understood what it mean't but with her it was not like anything i have ever experienced before. Love works in strange ways miss gremory."

" Yeah i know the feeling." She said as she looked at ren with a blush. " Did anything interest her when she first settled here." He then chuckled again. " Everything in this world interested her. The food, the culture, the arts, everything that humans have ever done caught her eye. But one thing that she interested her the most was music." " Music?"

" yes. She loved the idea of music, it was all she thought of on her time here." He said explaing her favorite interest. " Ren told me that she sang to him." She said to him. " That is true. When ren was little he had a hard time going to sleep and she heard that if a mother sang to their child it will help them fall asleep. She held him into her arms and then what i heard was something i'll never forget." The thought of her singing now came into his mind"

" When i heard her sing for the first time. It was like a goddess was right in front of me. Every night she singed to the boy to help him sleep. I then asked her why he was having trouble sleeping." He said to her. " What did she say." " She said he was afraid to being alone." It was something rias knew about ren. " I never understood that until she died."

" Understand why he was afraid of being alone?" She asked him. " It was the reason that all he wanted is to be loved." A feeling that rias knew about. " When bluevairous died, Ren lost the love that she gave him. If ren was like that any longer he would have lost his mind." Godzilla said explaing about what would have happened to ren if rias did not noticed him. " What do you mean, lost his mind."

" Ren would have fallen in despair and sorrow, blaming himself for his mothers death. He would then lose all hope of him of being alive." " You mean?"

" Yes, Ren would have died if you didn't save him from his sorrow." Rias knew that ren was lonely when she first met him, She knew something bad had happened, But she didn't know that ren would have died if she left him alone. " All i did was talk to him."

" Yes but you gave him something to live for." He said to her. " I don't understand i didn't give him anything when we first met." " Thats not what i mean't. His motivation to keep living was you rias."

" M-me." She said with a blush. " Yes, when ren met you. You gave him a reason to keep going, A reason to keep living his life, A reason to find love. Because out of all the people in this world. You were the only one that saw more to him then being a monster." To her meeting ren was just a coincidence. But to ren it was a life changing moment.

" I-i didn't know but if i was the reason for him to live then why would he want more girls around him." She asked him. " I think that just like you the rest of these girl must've had a impact on him as well. I t would mean if you ask him to never speak to one or never go another one of them again. It would make him upset."

" I see." Rias sounding like it upsetting her. " But know this rias." She then looked at him. " It dosen't matter how many women come into his life. You will always be the one that he love for the rest of his life." He then got up and walked away. " And just between us. I like you more then the other girls here." He said as he left the room. She blushed and looked at ren as he slept.

" Ren please wake up soon." She said as she left the room.

 _a Little bit more later._

A little bit later in the day everyone were in ren's room still wondering why he hasn't woken up yet. " Why hasn't he woken up yet." Asia asked. " I figured that he would have woken up by now, I guess that mutation must've effected him more then i thought." " What do we do now?" Koneko asked.

" Right now he needs something to heal his aftereffects." " But his body looks fine. Why would he need to be healed." Xenovia asked.

" His body maybe fine but his mind might be the reason why he won't wake up. It might have taken a toll and his mental state needs to be healed." The girls then looked at asia knowing her sacred gear can heal him. " Asia do you think you can fix him." Irina asked her. " I don't know twilight healing is supposed to heal wounds on the body, not in."

" What about during training. You were able to improve your healing more so what is the matter." Asia then looked nervous. " Its just. I-i don't know if i can do it." They all looked at how upset she was. " Give us some some room please." Godzilla asked all the girls. so they left the room. Rias looked at them one more tome before leaving. " Asia." She looked up at him. " If your healing can help, then please." He then held to her hands. " Save my son." She looked at his bright red eyes and saw the worry he had for a father to his son.

"Ok i'll try." " Thank you." He then left the room to let her begin her process. She then kneeled down to the bed, She then closed her eyes as her sacred gear started to glow. " Please ren, please wake up." Then Her and ren were enveloped into this green light. Asia focused all of her power into healing ren's mind. Then the green glow turned blue. When asia opened her eyes she saw a blueish white Dragon standing on its hind legs looking at her. It then looked at ren and then kissed his forehead. She then looked at asia and forehead touched her. " Thank you." The dragon said to her. Then the glowed died down leaving asia to question.

" Your welcome." She said with a smile. She then say ren's body move. He moved his arms a little bit, his tail started to moved around, His eyes then started to open up a little. " Ren, your ok!" She said with excitement in her voice. " A-asia." He said wondering who's voice it was. His eyes widen to her being real. " Asia!" He got up quickly to hug her. " Your alive." He said with up most happiness in his voice. " I thought that i lost you." Asia was now happy knowing he missed her.

" I'm fine, How are you feeling." He then got out of bed and stood up. " i feel fine, i do felt like i got thrown around alot though so." She then kissed him right on the lips. Ren didn't know that asia was bold enough to do this. But right now he missed her and wanted to enjoy her company. They then ended the kiss. " What was that for." He asked her.

" Ren i love you and i always will and i don't ever want to be away from you. I'm sorry if i made you worry." Ren just embraced her in a hug hearing her confessing her love to him made him happy. " I love you too asia. I'm just glad that your here right now." They were embracing each other in a warm hug.

" My, my." He heard the voice to the the rest of the girls by the door way. " Oh uh?" Ren tried to say something as he was blushing. Rias was the first one to step in front of him. " Rias."

" Since your awake how do you-." She stopped mid sentenced as she hugged her. Knowing she was worried about her. " _He still feels so warm._ " She said in her mind. " I'm sorry if i made you guys worry." He said to apologize to all of them. " Just don't scare us like that again ok."

" Yeah i got it. So how long was i out." He asked. " About a couple of days." Akeno said to him. " Ok so how were guys able to wake me up." They all got a nervous look on their face about the other subject they might have to be worried about. " Ren." He then looked at rias. " Please promise me you won't get upset."

" Why would i be upset." He asked. " Just remember that we did this for you." Asia said to him. " Did what, what are you guys talking about?" He asked again. " Please don't be upset." Koneko said to him. " Upset about what!

" Upset about me." He heard the voice. A voice that he has not heard in a long time. He turned around to see if it was real. What he saw was indeed real. His father godzilla stood looking at him. " Hello son." Ren had no words about this situation.

" Dad?"

 **Ok the suspense is done. I said i would update my other story but i could not help it this time, I swear i will up date it next. unless you guys want me to finish this first then i'm cool with that. Anyway were are basically close to this story's end. For now at least. So yeah godzilla is rooting for rias. sorry akeno fans. Also to some new ideas i'm getting alot of about the rwby and testament of sister new devil with godzilla crossovers. So now** **need a all together vote on what you guys want to see. Also some one asked me to do a fate/ stay night, godzilla crossover.**

 **You see i have not watched fate so i can't really do that. But someone tell me " Oh just go watch it and understand." Yeah i could but here is the thing. The fate/ stay night has multiple anime adaptions so i would not know what to watch. Because i would have to watch the prequel series and then the main one and then the sequal series. Which will take too much time to do so i'm sorry. Also i could not do the poll becuase it was in demo mode so no one can vote so its gone now. So anyway enjoy the update.**

 **And remember i need a unanimous decision.**


	39. Devil and monster

Ren had a face of suprise and anger because he was staring down at his father godzilla, someone he has not seen in 15 years. Rias and the others knew the look on ren's face and know that he was upset.

" Rias can you give us some room."

" Are you sure-" He then looked at her, knowing the expression that he had is that he was mad. " Yeah sure, c'mon you guys." She said as she in the other girls in dismay left the room leaving only ren and godzilla. " I understand if your upset with me."

" Upset? Upset?! I'm fucking furious. Your suppose to be my father, A person that every little boy looks up to and what do you do? Just abandon your own son!" Ren said with up most anger in his voice.

" I'm sorry ren but i didn't had a choice."

" A choice?! You could've chose to stay, you could've chose to not let me go out on my own to a world where humans hate me, You could've chose to take me back home."

" You know i could not do that. If i gone and get you the humans would react and have their army's and their guns pointed at us, same goes for the devils and angels." Godzilla said trying to explain.

" For fifteen year, fifteen years i called out to you, for you to come take me home, to end all the scars, the pain, the insults, everything."

" You don't think i know that." Godzilla said with more stern in his voice. " That day goes through my mind everyday and everyday i hoped it was a nightmare that i wanted to end. Go back to the way it was before for us to be at peace. But in my mind its all just a fantasy i wanted to happen." Both godzilla and ren were both upset. " I was going to leave to let you be on your own again."

" Yeah. What made you stay." He asked.

" Miss gremory asked me to stay." Ren then started to calm down when he mentioned rias. " She told me that despite living here with you, she still didn't know alot about you. So now if they have a question about you, I will answer it." Ren then felt frustrated so he walked out to the balcony of his room. Godzilla had transcendence in his hand and walked out with him.

" Why are they still around me." Ren said trying to figure it out. Due to his mutation from the juggernaut drive. They saw him as a monster that only wanted to destroy. Godzilla see's that ren not upset about being abandoned at least not anymore. But wonders why the girls still want to be around him. " 7 of the most beautiful girls that I've ever seen choose to be around me, a creature that is half dragon and half dinosaur, a monster what more of a freak can i be." Godzilla looked how upset his son is. But after talking to the girls, Godzilla had the answer. He then showed ren transcendence.

" That is something you need to figure out on your own my son." Ren took transcendence out of his hand and put it behind him having it turn back into the sword tattoo.

 **Sounds of thunder.**

They both heard and looked up to see dark clouds moving in seeing as it might rain. " I'm gonna go for a walk." Ren said as he walked away.

" Are you sure." Godzilla asked him.

" Yeah i just need to let out a little steam." He said as he left his room. Godzilla then looked back up at the blue sky before the clouds covered them.

" You were always better then this then i was blue.

 _A little bit later._

As it now poured down rain. Rias was looking out the window since ren has not come back home yet. " Why isn't he back yet." She said as she was worried. The rest of the girls were worried for both rias as she was upset and for ren. " I've never seen her so upset." " Yeah." Akeno and koneko said to their masters mood.

" Its not like it for ren to be gone this long." Asia said. " Maybe he got held up by something." Xenovia said trying to figure it out. As he walked by godzilla say how upset how they and rias were so he walked past them and up next to rias. " What did you say to him." She asked the overgrown lizard.

" He asked me why i left, i told him but now something else is bothering him."

" What else could cause him so much trouble that he would walk away and not saying anything." He then handed her an umbrella. She then looked up at him. " This is an umbrella right? I think it would be best if you went to go get him." She then grabbed the umbrella from his hand, Got on a coat and then walked out the door. " _Because now she is the only one that he'll listen to."_ Godzilla thought as he saw her leave.

She walked down the street looking for ren, usually its not hard to spot him but as it was cloudy and raining It was a little darker. " Ren. Ren!" She called out for him seeing if he come to her but no luck. As she kept walking she went by the park and as she was about to walk past it. She saw ren standing in the middle of the park. He was looking up at the clouds as it rained. Rias walked up, close to him wondering why he was there. " Ren." He then looked back down to see her. ( letting you all know he did not had a distortion bracelet on, Meaning if people saw him they would run.)

" Why are you out here in the middle of the rain."

" I was gonna fly above the clouds to think but i remembered that transforming like that made me lose my ability to fly." He said as he tried to bring his wings out but couldn't. Rias looked at him and saw that he didn't look upset, he just looked depressed. She grabbed his hand and guided him back home. " Come on lets go home." He followed her back. As it rained it reminded him of the day he met rias Now he is questioning the events of that day, Out of all the people in the world that she could have met, why him someone that wasn't human, why did she give him a chance.

 _Back at home._

Ren then went to take a bath to try to get warm. The girls then tried to figure out why he was acting like this. " I thought he would be angry at us but he seems so sad." Irina said.

" Maybe transforming like that must've taken bigger toll on him." Rossweise trying to figure this out.

" Its not that." Godzilla said as he walked in explaining.

" What do you mean?" Asia asked him.

" It is true, that mutation took its toll on his body, But his mind is suffering more then his body."

" Why is that." Akeno then asked him.

" Unlike most beings, Dragons have very high strain when showing their emotions, Anger, sadness, happiness. One emotion can't overlaps with another. But i'm guessing seeing someone he cared about die in front of his eyes must've but so much of a strain that he can't help but feel like he lost everything."

" Is their any way to help him with this." Xenovia said with her concern.

" That is something i do not know. We have to wait and see how he is tomorrow." Knowing that they want to help ren. They had no choice but to let it be. So they all left the living room leaving rias the last one to leave.

" I'm glad that he is ok but i can't stand to see him upset. I wish i could do something to help him." As she was about to leave. Godzilla's tail stopped her.

" Their is one thing that can bring him up from his depression."

" What is it. tell me." Rias said impatiently

" In order to bring ren up from his sadness. Someone needs to show him how much they care for him." Godzilla said to her.

" What do i have to do." Rias asked.

" Take a guess. Whats one thing that people do to show their affection." Rias knew that mean't one thing. It made her face red just thinking about.

" You mean that i have to."

" You have to mate with him."

" Why are telling me this now."

" Because right now your the only one that can lift him up from this. That's way i wanted you to be the only one left to talk to about this." Now rias was both nervous and embarrassed on what she has to do.

" How will i get him to do it. I asked him once but it didn't go well."

" Lead him into it. He'll know by your actions." Rias did wanted ren to ask her to have her first time not the other way around. But she is willing to do it for his sake.

" Ok i can do this, i can do this." She said as she left the room with her face still red.

" Good thing i sound proofed his room while he was sleeping." Godzilla said as he was by himself.

In the bathroom ren just sat on a stool with a towel around his waist to cover all he was doing was looking down at the floor staring at his reflection at the water. " Why do i feel like this." He then heard the door open.

" Uh. ren?" He looked to see rias only in a towel and another one holding her hair up. " Do you mind that i bathe in here with you." Rias said with a blush. Ren didn't even blushed, he just looked at her and away from her.

" i don't mind." She then sat down behind him.

 _A few minutes later_

As she was scrubbing herself. Ren has not said anything since she walked in, not even looking at her. She was starting to get upset making it harder to leading him into having sex.

" Ren please talk to me." She asked him " I know your upset but please let me help you understand why."

" Why are you all still around me." He asked her. " After what happened you all saw what i really was not once but twice and still you all choose to be around me." Realizing what he was asking. Rias walked around him and sat in front of him.

" We're still around you because your there for us." He then looked at her seeing her smile. " You have saved all of us, me especially from a fate that would have made us dread our existence. You have been the only person that cared about us, not what we were or who we are. You have been there for us." Ren then now felt more uplifted as she told him that.

" Then why out of all the people you could have met in this world. Why me, what made me important to you."

" When i first met you I saw you as someone that needed something that they lost. Back then i didn't know what it was until Now." She then went up to him and kissed his forehead.

" All you wanted was to be loved." Ren then drew tears at what she said. " _Out of all the people in the world, she chose me. I... really don't deserve her._ " He said in his head. As rias stepped back. Ren moved closer and kissed her on the lips. It took her by surprise but accepted it. " _So... warm I really missed this._ " Rias said in her head enjoying the kiss. Ren then opened his eyes realizing what he just did and moved back.

" Sorry I... Don't know what came over me. I'll let myself-" He was cut off as the next thing surprised him. Rias jumped on him kissing him right back The towel that kept her hair up was off letting her long red hair flow. He was caught off guard but kissed back as their tongues fought for control. " _She tastes so... sweet like strawberry's."_ Ren thought as they kept kissing. As ren pulled back from their kissing. He then went down to kiss her neck getting a couple of quiet moans from her.

" Ren can you do something very important to me." She asked.

" Anything." She then brought his head up to meet her eyes. Her blueish green meeting his two colored red and blue.

" Make love to me." She said to him. Ren's eyes started to glow but the glow in his eyes then shaped into a heart.

" Yes my love." They went back to kissing. Ren picked rias up, holding her by her thighs. Behind them rias made a magic circle as ren walked through it they were now in ren's bedroom. Ren sat down as he still had rias on top of him still kissing.

 **Warning the following contains sexual content please refrain from fapping and any lewd ideas that you might have.**

Rias then moved her hand down to ren's towel, her hand went in and felt something hard as she heard groans from ren. They then stopped kissing.

" Ren you've done so much for me. So for right now let me help you make this pain go away." All that ren wanted to do when she met rias again was to make love to her. Right now his head is flowing with emotions as his face was red.

" Yes please." Rias then moved down and removed ren's towel and saw it. His shaft was a little over whelming to her. " _That must be 10 inches!_ " She then moved her hand around it and started to stroke it. She was getting pants and moans from ren. Rias then started to lick his member. Ren was amazed by how she was able to do this. " How are you able to do. this.

" Akeno showed me alot of things and now i can see why she did." She then insert his cock into her mouth. She was basically deep thorating it, As she kept moving her head Ren could not help it but stare at her breasts as they kept bouncing up and down as she still had her towel on. " Is there anything else you want me to do." She asked him.

" Use. your boobs." He said as he was panting. She then took off her towel to show her two orbs of flesh and her exposed womanhood. She then put his member in between her boobs and started to move them up along his shaft.

" Oh god." As he said what he could not express this feeling. " Rias i don't know how much more. i can. hold."

" Its ok just let it out." After an amazing tit fuck ren came on her chest and on her face covering her in his fluid.

" Sorry."

" Its ok." She said as she wiped it off. She then went back to kissing him. Ren's hands moved around and groping her ass getting a moan from her. She then moved back. " Ren how much to you love my boobs." She asked him.

" Very much" He said to her. She then whispered in his ear.

" Then their all yours." She said making him blush more. He then moved his face closer to her breast. He started to lick her nipple rolling his tongue over it. " MMM." Rias trying to soften any moans she can make. Ren then proceeded to suck on it more as she had experience of hims doing that. She then held his head in her arms while he was doing that as she looked at him.

" _he is like a baby wanting love_." She thought as he kept doing that. He then moved his tail and used to to squeeze the other breast " AH." Rias moaned as this one left her mouth. Ren was sucking her breast, using his tail to squeeze the other and his hands groping her ass. It was a little more then she could take " Ren i'm about to. About to. AAAAHHHHHH!" She held on to him tight as she roughed out her orgasm. She then lifted her head up to look at him.

" Ren." She then lined up her vagina a few meters away from his cock. " I want you so badly." She said to him.

" This might hurt, more then what you heard." She then gave him a loving kiss and said to him. " I don't care. You made me really happy and their is no one else that i want to share this moment with."

" Ok." He said as he was about to insert himself. His shaft was kissing her lower lips and within a few seconds his shaft entered her making her shake. " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed to high heavens. The blood coming out of her signaled that her hymn was broken. She buried her face into his chest as they were panting. " Rias are you. ok."

" Yeah. I'm fine. Just give me time." She got a little bit of her breath as she then looked back at ren. " Ok. I'm ready." Ren started to moved his hips thrusting his shaft up and down in her. He and rias went back to kissing. They both heated up to the point where they just wanted not to stop. " Ren suck on my breasts again i love it when you do that." He nodded and went back to sucking on her boobs moving from one to another." AAAAAAHHHHH." Rias felt so much pleasure as ren sucked on her breasts, His member hitting her g-spots

" _He is so deep inside of me._ " She said as she felt his dick kiss her womb. Ren then went back to kissing her as they feel their releases.

" Rias. I'm gonna cum."

" Its ok do it inside." They both kissed each other for their last release

" _Rias."_

 _" Ren."_ They then came inside her as they both rode out their orgasms. Ren then pulled himself out and layed down on the bed, same with rias as they both had their first time.

" How. was it . for you." Ren asked rias.

" Amazing." Ren then looked at rias, seeing her face just made him happy. He then kissed her as he moved back.

" Rias, i love you." Now rias was happy she came close to him and kissed him. She cried knowing ren was happy and loved her again.

" I love you too."

" I'm sorry that i made you worry."

" Its ok what matters is that your happy, that makes me happy." Ren then warped his arms around her as she layed on his chest like lovers. He pulled the blanket over them and soon they went to sleep.

 **I guess in a way this a sort of a early valentines day update i mean what better why then rias and ren having sex and honoring their love for each other right any way well enjoy. Also to the crossover i'm doing. Only one of you got the hint.**

 **The Main character that i'm using for the godzilla and testament of sister new devil crossover. Will be a OC Monster X/ kaizer ghidorah.**


	40. No regrets

_The next day_

As the light shined in his eyes as he woke up. Ren looked as he was on his bed but next to him was a sleeping rias with a smile on her face as the night before they shared their first time together. Seeing her happy and smiling makes him happy knowing that she was. He then got close to her as he tried not to wake her and kissed her on her forehead.

" _She is like an angel but she's a devil."_ He thought in his head. He then got up still not trying to disturb her. As he walked by his doorway he looked back at the sleeping rias.

" She is my devil." He said as he walked downstairs Unbeknownst to him, He did not see the blush on her face as she peeked her eyes open..

As ren walked downstairs to think he heard footsteps. When he got to the kitchen he saw his father godzilla sitting in a chair by the table.

" Morning dad."

" Morning." They said as they exchanged words. " How are you feeling ren."

" I feel fine. Besides from a few cuts is all."

" Good, now i assume that there are some things that you want to ask about." In ren's mind there was one. The thing that bothered him yesterday.

" I can't fly anymore, Can't I."

" I'm sorry but no. Your mutation siphoned some of your ability's suppressing your dragon side."

" Yeah i guess that is what i deserve from a power i could not control." He said saddening himself as he sat down on the other chair. Godzilla then got up and walked past his son

" Just remember my son." He then looked at him. " Don't let this stop you from doing what you do. In time you'll learn from this." He said to him.

" Yeah i know." Godzilla then walked down the hallway. " Hey dad." Godzilla then stopped. " I miss her."

" I know... So do I." Godzilla then walked out of the room and went back to his room to sleep. Ren just looked around him. He then saw two arms hugging him, two familiar orbs of flesh on his back and locks of red hair.

" Good morning." Rias said with delight as she was behind him wearing a red robe.

" Morning rias. How'd you sleep."

" Wonderful." She said with upmost happiness she then noticed ren looking down not like yesterday. " What's wrong."

" Its nothing its just... I just don't know what to do with my dad here."

" You haven't seen him for so long i thought you would be happy knowing the reason for what he did." Her mentioning the 15 years of abandonment.

" I know and I'am. Its just when i look at him, Its like he dosen't know whats around him."

" Give him some time. You were able to be around all of this and were able to understand it." He then got up with rias behind him.

" Thats because i been around humans and technology long enough to understand it. My dad has spend most of his life in the ocean and half of it destroying cites." He had a point as godzilla was never really one known for his human compassion.

" You do have a point. We are the only ones that know that he is here." meaning that the faction leaders have no idea that godzilla is in the last place they expect. The rias had an idea.

" Why don't we show godzilla around town." Ren just twitched his face which was not the reaction she was hoping for.

" Uh? Rias i don't think thats a good idea." He said to her.

" Why's that?"

" Well because unlike me. My dad is a walking bomb of anger. ( Literally.) If one little thing annoys him. It will set him off and he will destroy that little annoyance along with any thing that was behind it." He said warning her about his father's anger issue.

" Then i guess we'll have to keep an eye around him then." She said to him with confidence.

" Your so determined to do this aren't you."

" Yes i'am. Besides i want to get to know him better." Ren stood silent as she said as she wants to know godzilla better.

" I guess i won't be so bad then to show him around town." He said as rias smiled. He just wanted to make her happy. " But there's one thing i gotta know."

" What's that? " Her answered was ren pulling her next to him by her waist and kissing her. She was taken by suprise but enjoyed it none the less. He then stopped the kiss.

" Will there be a reward for me when this day ends." He said in a teasingly matter as they both looking into each others eyes seeing the lust in each other.

" Oh i can think of a very suitable reward for my dragon."

" Looking forwards to it." They then went back to kissing as rias jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

" You two know there's a bedroom for a reason." They stopped what they were doing to see godzilla by the doorway again. Rias got off of ren as both her and him blushed.

" Hey... uh? Dad. How long have you been there."

" Long enough to hear what would we be doing today. I guess i'll go get ready." He said as he walked away. Ren and rias looked at each other with embarrassment.

" Sorry if he killed the mood."

" Its ok. Besides i need to go shower anyway." She then kissed ren on the cheek and went walked back upstairs. Ren was in daze as godzilla stood right next to him

" Hey dad."

"Hm?"

" How often did you and mom."

"a Lot. Counted about 9 to 10 times a day."

" O-ok then."

" What? You said you wanted to know."

" Yeah but not in detail." He said trying not to ruin the image of his mother. As he walked away.

" Hmm? Suprised he didn't want to know."

 _A little bit later_

Godzilla was now just walking as he now has distortion bracelet to hide his appearance.

" This damn trinket." He said to insult to his situation. As to behind him ren and the girls were sort of in a way trying to make sure he dosen't do. Lets just say godzilla like things around town.

" Uh? Ren are you sure it was a good idea to let your father roam out like this." irina asked.

" Look if he is gonna stay here, He's gonna have to get used to things that he doesn't normally see."

" That makes sense." Akeno pointed out.

" But if something happens... It was her idea." he said pointing at rias.

" Ren!"

" Hey i said this wasn't a good idea. But miss gremory over here wants to get to know him better." The girls were laughing while rias was blushing. He then looked at her. " I'm kidding ok." Rias just pouted at him.

" Uh? Ren." He looked at koneko as she pointed to godzilla almost stepping into traffic.

" Whoa!" He pulled his father out from the streets. " Ok dad. Rule number one we don't cross the street unless that blinking sign tells us to walk." He said as he pointed to the light.

" I see." He said as he looked at the light. As the cars stopped and signaled for them to walk.

" This is going to be a long day."

" Well at least you have us to help you." Asia said to reassure him.

 **Sounds of a crashing car.**

They looked to see godzilla stood in front of a car and the car crashed right into him as he did not move one inch.

" I don't think we're gonna be enough."

 _At the arcade_

" Ok dad this is called an arcade." Godzilla looked at his son and looked around to see a whole bunch of lights and sounds and children running around.

" There is alot of children in here." He said as he wondered why. Rias then asked ren.

" Why did you bring him here of all places's."

" I figured i'd show him of to have some fun." Godzilla looked around but could not focus with all these lights and sounds.

" It's too damn loud in here." He said in complaint

" Come on old man. Let's stare off with something easy." He said as he went to a game as godzilla followed. The girls just watched as ren tried to get his father to play a game.

" Well if not one thing he is persistence." " Wasn't he against this though?" Akeno and irina questioned it.

" I'm guessing spending time with his father must've changed his mind."

 **Sound of something being smashed.**

" RUN AWAY!" Ren said as he dragged his father off as they saw godzilla punched through a machine.

" Or not." Rias sighed in defeat.

 _Away from the arcade._

" Any one got any idea's" Ren asked the girls.

" We could to the aquarium." Xenovia suggest. " You said he's aquatic. I figured he would like to be around water.

" That could work." For a moment it did but ren realized that godzilla might get hungry and try to eat their dolphins. " On second thought that might be a bad idea. I don't want the death of dolphins on my mind." They didn't know what he mean't by that.

" Your kind of limited on what you can do ren." Rossweise pointed out.

" Yeah i know, don't remind me." As they were talking godzilla looked over at the nearby playground and saw children playing on it. He then walked over to them.

" I'm sorry for dragging you all into this."

" Ren its alright. You don't need to apologize." Rias said in sympathy. Koneko then tugged on ren's arm.

" What about watching children play." Ren and the girl's didn't know what she mean't.

" Why would he want to do that."

" Because that's what he's doing right now." She pointed over to godzilla sitting on a bench watching children play. Ren saw the look in his eyes and could tell he was upset about something.

" Hey can you guys head on home, we'll catch home."

" Are you sure." Xenovia asked.

" Yeah i need to talk to him for a sec." He said as he walked over to his father.

" Might as well let them talk." Rias said making sure they got the case needing to be alone.

 _At the park_

Ren then sat down on the bench next to his dad as he watched children play.

" Hey dad you ok?" He asked him.

" No. I'm not."

" Oh i get it you were annoyed by what we did today aren't you. I figured as mu-"

" I have so many regrets my son." hearing that caught ren off guard on his father choice of words.

" regrets." He asked.

" Yes. I regret so many things that i have done in this life. I was once a destroyer but i soon learned the meaning of oppression. I Regret taking away all those lives for the chaos i caused during my younger years." Ren then saw tears fall from his fathers eyes.

" I regret not spending enough time with your mother. When she came to this world all she wanted to do was do things that humans did. But my damn pride prevented me from doing that and now she is gone." Ren has never seen his father like this.

" But most of all I regret not seeing you grow up." Ren's eyes widen when he said that. " That was the one thing that your mother wanted to see when we first got together. to see our child grow up to be who he wants to be... And now she is gone, i failed her as a mate, i failed you as a father." He then looked at ren.

" Please my son. Don't ever make the same mistakes that i did... Your pride may be strong but don't ever, ever let it get in the way between you and your beloved. Treat everyday you have with her to be your last... Don't ever turn out like how i did." Ren saw a stream of tears down his fathers snout. All these years ren never knew that his father felt like this. He then helped him stand up.

" Come on dad, Lets get home."

 _Later back at home_.

" You two are back." Asia greeted them as they entered the door. Godzilla just walked past and proceeded to his room. " Ren is he upset." She asked.

" No asia he's fine, He just needs some sleep thats all... Is rias upstairs by any chance."

" Yes. She just went up there. Why?"

" I need to talk to her about something."

" O-oh ok." He then walked up stairs leaving a jealous asia.

Ren entered his room to see rias looking out the window. She heard the door opened and looked. the way her long red hair moved was the one of the reasons that ren loved her.

" Your back."

" Yeah. My dad just needed to talk that's all."

" Well you two took your time." When she wasn't looking ren locked the door behind him.

" What did you two talk about." She said as she walked over to the bed.

" It was something important." He said as he got closer to her when she was not looking.

" What was it-" She stopped as ren kissed her as much passion as he did. For what ever reason whenever her kissed her it always caught her off guard But she didn't care as she enjoyed it none the less.

" He told me to cherish the thing that loved the most." She blushed as he was talking about her.

" Ren."

" From now on. If you want to do anything, Anything at all no matter how big or small I will listen to you and now matter what any one says. I belong with you rias gremory. Her face was like her hair at this point but her heart was lifted off like a rocket.

" Is there anything that we should do together." He said as they both stared into each other's eyes.

" You can take me on that date you promised me."

" Yes. Tomorrow after your done with school i will take you out on the best date you'll ever have." She then kissed him back as much passion as she had. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then stopped the kiss and saw the glow in his eyes as they shaped into a heart.

" So what would you want to do now."

" Now we make love." He said as they continued kissing.

 **Warning lewd content please refrain from fapping please.**

Ren landed on the bed first with rias on top of him. He help her take off her brown shirt to reveal the red lingerie she was wearing. Ren then layed down on the bed with rias still on top of her as they kept kissing. She then felt something hard underneath her knowing one thing. She then stopped the kissing as she undid her bra showing ren his favorite pair of breasts.

" Just relax and let me do all the work." She said as she left a trail of butterfly kisses from his chest to all the way down to what she wanted. His ten inch prick. She started to stroke him off getting a couple of groans from him as well as his tail thrashing around. She then pressed her breast putting them in between his member and rubbed him even more. Ren couldn't handle it.

" Rias i can't hold it off." He then came onto her chest and a little bit on her face. She then licked some of it off.

" Ren i want it." She said to him as she took off her shorts and her panties. She was on all fours and spreading her vagina open for him. " Give it to me." He then lined up his dick to her entrance as he was on top of her.

" Ok here goes." He Then inserted himself insider her as she clenched her walls around his member.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as he started to thrust into her. " _We've just started and he is already so deep."_

" _She is so tight_." They got into the moment so much that they fell over as ren was on back with rias. Even with this new position they still kept going.

" R-ren Touch my boobs." She said as he complied as he moved his hands to her chest as he started to fondle her while he was still fucking her. As his hands touched her chest there was a faint glow right above her cleavage that neither her or ren saw.

" Rias I'm going to cum.

" Its ok cum inside." They then kissed as they both released their orgasm into each other as their minds were in a daze. Rias was able to flip herself over on ren's chest as he was already fallen asleep.

" I love you ren." She said as she cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.

 **OK chapter done. Now with done we will be moving on the the final bit that happened in season 3 which is the dimensional gap and all that etc. Now it will be a little bit different from the original so be in mind. Also season is confirmed to be released on April 10th of 2018 so alot sooner then we thought. So when i finished this up. I Might come back to it When season 4 is done and maybe give it a couple of months and i'll probably make a new harem story because some people like them.**

 **And for the lemon i mean why not. When a guy says that to you much less some one like ren you should know well that they mean it. If people were asking about rias and ren's relation ship. In the manga and anime issei and rias's relationship was servant and master.**

 **But for ren and rias. I wanted to make rias sure enough that ren was not just a monster but a person that was an equal in a relationship. So i hope you enjoy also there will be a suprise by the end of this story**


	41. What a monster must do

_The next day_

As the morning rays hit the room Ren and rias were sleeping comfortable as she was on top of him. She was the first to wake up as she sat up, then looked down at the sleeping ren. Last night they made love again but it felt different because beforehand it was ren's words that made her heart skip a beat.

" _Whatever it is that you want me to do no matter big or small i'll do it."_ Hearing him say that was so sudden it then moved on to him telling her that he'll be taking her on a date after school. She then got close to his face as he still slept.

" I'm looking forward to our date." She said as she gave him a light kiss. He just groaned and continued to sleep. " _He is cute when he's asleep._ " She said as she watched him sleep. She then got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. When she looked into the mirror she saw something that she didn't see before.

On her chest just above her cleavage was a grey colored mark representing ren. ( Basically its the godzilla anniversary symbol but without the numbers.) She touched it, feeling as it had been on her skin for a while. She then remembered what godzilla said.

" _When a dragon mates with someone they leave a mark on them to identify who they belong to."_

She looked at the mark and blushed meaning that she belongs to ren. Now people will know.

" I guess i don't mind but i better cover it." She ran the water and stepped into the shower. While she was in there. She kept thinking of her and ren having sex again but ideas started flowing into her head. Her face turned red as she shook her head to get it out of her.

" No! I'm not akeno I shouldn't be thinking about this." But the more she tired not to, the more she thought of it. Him inserting himself into her, sucking on her tender breasts, Him spanking her.

She almost shrieked in embarrassment knowing what she was thinking. She then stepped out in the shower with a towel. She looked at ren was still asleep. She tiptoed quietly out of his room and closed the door.

 _A little bit later_

" Ok ghidorah sit." said as the sliver haired Valkyrie was teaching ghidorah how to sit.

" Rrroar." He then sat down.

" Good." She gave him a little bit of meat to one of the heads.

" Hey ross whatcha doing." Ren said as he came down from upstairs.

" Teaching ghidorah some tricks."

" You know he's not a dog."

" I know but i wanted to teach him some manners at least. Ok paw." He then gave him on of his paws. " Good job." He gave one of the other heads meat.

" Oh is it alright that i ask for some advice." Rossweise looked at him as he looked nervous.

" Advice for what."

" I'm taking rias on a date later and i was wondered if she would like anything before we go." Out of all of the people he asked. He asked the Valkyrie that never had a boyfriend.

" W-well as someone with experience. ( Liar) I think she would like some flowers."

" Flowers ok got it." Before he went off rossweise grabbed his arm.

" Make sure your polite and use your manners."

" Yes mom anything else." He said sarcastically.

" Just make sure you don't get into trouble." She said acting like a mom.

" I promise i won't." He then was about to leave until he thought of something. " Oh ross can you do me a favor."

" Stop calling me that."

" Sorry. Is it ok that you keep an eye on my dad for today.

" How come." She asked him.

" I just want someone to watch him to make sure he is ok after yesterday." As recalled as his father confessed his regrets of his life to his son.

" Uh. Yeah i'll keep an eye on him."

" Thanks ross." He left her with ghidorah.

" Don't call me that! " She said as she blushed. She then looked at ghidorah again as he had his heads tilted. " Alright ghidroah stand." Ghidorah then got up on his hind legs.

" RRRRAAAR!" He realized he was top heavy and fell over on his back.

" We'll.. work on that."

Ren then went up another floor to the room that godzilla was in. He opened the door and saw his father laying on his side on the bed.

" Hey dad i'll be leaving." He just heard groans as he was trying to sleep. He was about to leave but he wanted to get something off his chest. " Look dad what you said to me yesterday was something i never thought i hear you say and i understand that you never want to leave this room again. But its like you told me. Don't let your mistakes take a hold of you." He said as godzilla flipped over.

" I know you wanted to be there for me so be here for me now because chances are something really important is going to happen and i want my dad to be there to see it happen." He then left the room and closed the door. Godzilla then sat up and looked out the window seeing his son go off.

" You know my son... your right." He said as he almost cracked a smile.

 _Later at the ORC_

Since it was getting close to the sports festival. Every class year student was being prepared. Koneko was helping gasper.

" K-koneko your stretching me too tight." He said as koneko was stretching his back leaning him forward.

" Work through the pain gaspy." She said to give in confidence. They then looked over and saw ren walking towards them.

" Hi r-ren. Gasper said in pain.

" Hey. What are you two doing."

" Stretching out gasper."

" I see." He then looked at the occult research club building. " Is there anyone else in the building."

" Just rias." Koneko said to him.

" Heard you wee taking her out on a date. Ow!"

" Really?" He said as he was surprised,

" Yeah she was so excited that is was all she was talking about today."

" Hm." He then looked down at the two.

" Ren do you think that."

 **Smack!**

He then delivered a chop on the back of their necks knocking them unconscious.

" Poor, poor creatures." He then picked them up. " Wouldn't want you two to ruin a suprise." He said as he walked into the occult research club.

 _With rias_

Rias was just sitting by her desk, tapping her foot She was blushing like a storm.

" _I'm so nervous for this date but i'm also so excited. "_ She then heard the door open to see ren walk through putting a smile on her face.

" So are you ready."

" Just about can you help me with something."

" Anything."

" Can you look through the closet for my purse."

" Sure." He walked over to the other door and looked for her purse. While he had his back turned rias noticed that the sword tattoo on his back was gone.

" What happened to your sword." He then turned around to look at her.

" Hm? Oh I sort of misplaced it back at home." He then handed her the purse. She also noticed that the red mark on his leg where he was stabbed was gone as well.

" Ready to go." He asked her.

" Not yet. Can i ask you something." He was now curious.

" What's on your mind."

" Do you remember what we did yesterday."

" Yesterday, yesterday. Yeah we went around town trying to figure what we could do with my dad.

" Then what did we do next."

" Well once we came to an conclusion that he destroyed everything that he touched. We went back home." Rias was almost convinced. " Any more you need to know."

" No just testing you."

" Alright then should we get going."

" Sure." She then went to the door as he follow but she stopped. " Oh do you remember what you and me did yesterday." She asking wanting to hear the anwsere

" Oh sorry I've forget must've been important." he said trying to play is off.

" Well you know its fine. She then gathered her destruction energy in her hand. " After all the real ren would have not forgotten that." His eyes widen as she turned around and blasted him with destruction. He got down to one knee.

" Hehe guess your not as simple minded as i thought" He said as he looked at her as both of his eyes were pale white.

" Yeah guess you need to learn your lesson. Now tell me what did you do to ren." He then stood up.

" Oh i haven't done anything to him at least not yet. You should be more focused on what i'm about to do to you." He said as he got his claws and grew his snout.

 _Outside of the occult research club_

Ren was walking through the schools grounds towards the ORC as he had a hand of roses with him.

" Hope she likes these."

 **" Don't worry so much."** The green glow on his hand as Ddraig was speaking.

" I'm just a little nervous."

 **" I don't see why. You went on a date with akeno."**

" This is different. Going on a date with rias has been something i been working towards and i don't want to mess it up.

 **"You'll be fine** " The glow then left.

" Thanks for boast of confidence." He then walked inside the building Noticing that something is off. He then heard banging coming from gasper's room " What the hell." He undid the lock and opened it as koneko came out with gasper. " Why were you guys locked in there." Koneko and gasper looked at him weirdly.

" Ren your here." Koneko pointed out

" What do you mean i'm here. I just got here." He said

" No you were here earlier and you asked who else was here."

" What no i didn't i never-" He then realize what might be happening. " Where did i go."

" We don't know we were knocked unconscious and once we came to we were locked in here." Ren was now getting worried.

" Who else is here."

" Just us and rias." Ren was now worried to all hell.

" Gasper go get akeno, Koneko come with me."

" Right." He then went straight up stairs with koneko to the main room. He then knocked the door down.

" Rias don't listen to what he says it not-" When he opened it. He saw himself holding her in his arms as she was unconscious.

" I can see why you fell in love his her." He said as he stroke her hair. " She is beautiful." Ren was now furious " **Boost."** As he got his boosted gear ready and pulled out his sword at him.

" Put her down now!" Ren demanded.

" Oh i can't do that, It'll ruin the game i have planned for you."

" Let her go!" Koneko demanded as she got into her fighting stance

" Sorry it seems that time's up. He then had a white crystal in his hand and crushed it. Behind him a magic circle opened up." Oh by the way say hi to your father for me." His mouth glowed blue. ren knew what he was going to do.

" Koneko!" He got in front of her as he fired.

 **Sounds of an** **explosion.**

A blue blast of energy went thought the build setting it on fire. Everyone else came by to see anyone else was still in there. They saw ren carrying koneko out.

" Ren." Everyone saw him walk out. " Ren what happened." Akeno. asked him.

" He.. He.. took her."

" Who's he." Irina asked him.

" I don't know but he took rias." He then punched and i couldn't do a damn thing!" They saw as he was sad again as well as the rest of them.

 _Back at the house_

" So let me get this straight." Azazel said to ren and the others. " Another creature that looked exactly like ren walked in and took gremory to probably any where."

" Yeah that just about it." Ren said to him.

" But why would it take rias." Asia said wondering.

" Who knows it could be any reason at his point. Sister to the current devil king is probably one of them."

" Thats not it." The heard the extra voice. as godzilla came out as Azazel turned around and saw.

" Whoa what the, where did but, how."

" I'll explain later." Ren said to cool his nerves. " What's the reason dad." They all looked to godzilla for the answer.

" To your question to who that individual was is a ghost from my past."

" Uh a ghost." Irina said shivering.

" During my younger days i became possessed by this spirit. I lost control of my body but due to a certain incident i was able regain control and rid it of my body."

" What does this have to do with the situation at hand." Azazel asked. Godzilla just gave him that angry look which sended a shiver down his spine. " Ok, sorry didn't mean to speak out of line." The girls just giggled

" Any way. When ren used the juggernaut drive. that same spirit took control of his body That was one of the reason why I've returned.

" What does it want." Xenovia asked.

" Simple to destroy everything." His answered shocked them.

" Then why would it take rias." Kiba asked him.

" I assume it saw who caused it's demise as he was expelled from his body. So miss gremory was its target."

" That explains the reason but not where it took her."

" there would only be one place where it could stay in its physical form."

" Wait you don't mean." Azazel questioned.

" The dimensional gap. A place where it voids all life." They gasped at his answer.

" How do we get there." Ren asked.

" Its not a place that you can just walk into Only a few people have the ability to travel there."

" Can you." Akeno asked.

" No i am forbidden to ever travel there."

" So we just sit here and do nothing." Ren said in anger.

" I'm not saying that we just need time for something to come up." Ren then just left the room.

" Ren."

" Let him go." He stopped asia from going after him. " He needs time to get his head straight." Rossweise then went to Azazel.

" Can you not tell the others about him being here." She was talking about godzilla being in the real world.

" With gremory being gone the last thing they need is know that godzilla is here so yeah i won't say a word."

" Thank you azazel." Azazel then looked at godzilla as they wait what to do next.

 _Later that night_

Ren stood outside on his balcony looking at the night sky. Asia was by the door into his bedroom waiting for him to come in.

" Ren aren't you going to come in."

" I will be in a little bit." She knows that right now he is upset. He saw rias being taken in front of his own eyes.

" I know your upset." He then looked at her. " I miss her too, she was like a big sister to me. i Know you did all you could so please don't be." He then pulled her into a hug.

" Don't strain yourself asia." She then felt calm as he hugged her. " I promise to get her back for all of us because right now she's the reason that we're all here." She then looked up at him and kissed him.

" Thank you ren." She then went back inside. Ren was now thinking about what he needs to do now.

" Is your head cleared up yet." Ren looked to see his father walking up next to him.

" Honestly i have no idea."

" Its like she said. You did all you could."

" Yeah but why do i feel like that all I can do is never enough." He said in frustration.

" Then we'll just have to find out. Come on." Godzilla walked away leaving ren in question.

" Come on what. What are we doing."

" Isn't it obvious. Saving your women by any needs necessary." Ren was in awestruck by his father's words.

" Hell yeah." He then went with his father to seek out help as they left the building.

 _At the burned down occult research club._

Ren stood in front of the burned down building waiting for a certain black cat to show up.

" Guess I've must've kept you waiting." He turned around to see kuroka sitting on a tree branch. She then came down next to him. " But i'm guessing you didn't came out here for a little fun." She said trying to flirt with him but he shrugged if off.

" I'm not here for you. I need to talk to vali."

" Oh and why is that?"

" Because i need a way to the dimensional gap." His answer made kuroka curious.

" I see but the question is what is in it for us if we help you."

" What is it that you want."

" Well for starters my sister to come with me." Ren was now angry.

" Not going to happen i would rather die then give you her." His answer made kuroka upset.

" Hmph. Vali he's all yours."

" **Gladly**." Behind her was a magic circle. Vali , son and Arthur came out of it having ren outnumbered.

" So tell me ren why do you need to go the dimensional gap."

" Rias was taken there and i need to go and save her."

" You do know that no one can survive in then dimensional gap." As he was stating the facts to him.

" That maybe true but i know that she's still alive. I can feel it in my chest."

" I see so answer me this ren. Are you willing to do anything to save her and just so you know before you answer your alone against the 4 of us so your answer better be good." Ren then had a smirk.

" Who said i came alone." Vali didn't know what he mean't

 **Slam.**

Behind the four of them as they looked godzilla was behind them standing over them.

" **SKKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEOOOOONNNNGGGGGGKKKKKKKK**." As he roared at them.

" Oh shit." Son said trying to hold his ground. Vali then looked at ren.

" You may out number us but in strength wise we overpower you." " **Boost."** He then got his boosted gear. " And to your anwser, I'm willing to do anything to save her even if its to cost of my own life or to use force." Vali then cracked a smile.

" Good answer. I guess we'll give you a hand to save her but you have to ask him."

" Ask who." A magic circle appeared next to ren.

" The guy who created the chaos brigade. Everything goes through him."

" Then i guess i have no choice."

" Ren." he looked over to his father. " Be careful.

" Don't worry dad i will." Ren walked into the magic circle as they waited for him to come out.

 _Somewhere else entirely_

Now Ren was somewhere else. He didn't recognize anything around him. When he took a step. He stepped on something. He looked down to see different small white crystals on the ground. He felt something anonymous like he was suffocating.

" **Keep your guard up."** Ddraig said warning him.

" Yeah i got it."

" So glad you could come see me at a time like this." He heard the voice as he turned around the entire room brighten up as his vision cleared he saw a creature sitting on a crystal throne. It had large crystals on its shoulders. Its skin was dark blue but around its stomach and abdomen it was red. It had a long tail with crystal spines leading up its back, A orange crown on its forehead but for some odd reason it looked like his father. It then stood up and walked towards him.

" Little nephew."

" Do i know you."

" What? He didn't tell you about me... makes sense." Ren didn't know what he mean't as he was now in front of him. " Allow me to introduce myself. I'am a space monster created from cells going through a black hole and exiting through white hole." Ren didn't really need the science lesson. " But you can call me space godzilla."

" Space godzilla." Ren questioned his name.

" Yes. It was your fathers cells that went into space in technical terms i am his brother. But enough of all that, what brings you visit me." Ren decided to be truthful.

" I need help getting to the dimensional gap."

" Hmmm? A strange request any reason why." Space godzilla said as he walked over to grab something.

" Someone i love is being held hostage there and i need to do whatever it takes to get her back." Spacegodzilla looked at his resolve and smirked.

" Tell you what i'll help you." He walked back over to ren and showed him two white different colored small crystal and one small green one.

" What are these."

" I have the ability to store energy. So i'm able to put some in these crystals, This white ones will open a portal to the dimensional gap but if you decide to bring others with you this green one will summon a barrier that will protect them for the space of the gap." He handed them to ren. " All you have to do is smash them." Ren looked at the crystals and looked at spacegodzilla.

" Your suppose to be leader of the chaos brigade so why are you helping me." As he asked him.

" We're family, we help out each other in our time of need." Then a magic circle opened up behind ren. " Well i wouldn't want to keep you busy."

" yeah uh? Thanks." Ren left as he stepped through the circle.

" You can come out now gigan." He turned around and saw the black cyborg beast with scythe hands emerging from behind his throne.

" Master i don't understand.. If you wanted to destroy him then why did you help him." Space godzilla then proceed to walk back to his seat.

" Have you ever heard of the phrase, What dosen't kill you makes you stronger." Gigan just nodded. " If the boy was willing to go out of his way to seek help from his enemy's then you must admire his resolve." Gigan still didn't understand his logic. " Besides." He then sat down with an evil grin. " I want him to get stronger and once I've defeated him, He'll watch as i rip the life from the one he loves just like i did before."

" Enought said master." Gigan then went away leaving space Godzilla plotting ans scheming.

" I love when everything comes to together."

 _The next day in front of the Burned down ORC._

The girls then looked at the crystal that ren was holding.

" This is suppose to take us to the dimensional gap." Xenovia said looking the small things.

" Yeah at least that's what he said."

" So the leader of the chaos brigade willingly gave you these." kiba asked.

" Yeah in a way he did."

" You shouldn't have done that." Rossweise said on the decision that ren made.

" Look i didn't have a choice. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing."

" Did you at least learned his name and what he looked like." He then looked at his father. Its still weird that space godzilla and his father almost looked alike.

" No everything was too dark, I couldn't see and he never mentioned his name."

" So how do we know that it will work." Akeno said about the crystal.

" Well if not then i'll giving vali an earful the next time i see him. Aside from that are we ready." He got a nod from akeno, kiba, koneko, asia, xenovia and gasper. " Alright here goes." He then crushed one of the white one and like that a portal opened up right in front of them. He then crushed the green one and like said it brought up a a barrier to protect them

" We pray for you guys to return." Irina said having hopes for them.

" We will." Ren said with confidence as he and the group walked through. Godzilla watched his son go save his love.

" Go my son. Do what i failed to do."

 _The dimensional gap_

The space around them was odd, There was no land to stand on it was just endless void with no life as for ren and everyone they were protected by a green barrier.

" This place is huge." Gasper said.

" How are we suppose to find rias here." Asia trying to figure it out. Kiba saw ren sniffing his nose trying to catch a scent.

" Ren are you able to catch her scent."

" No its hard getting a scent in here."

" There!" Asia pointed out to every one that she sees rias in front of them. They got a little bit closer to confirm it.

" Rias, we're here to take you home." She said nothing as she stood there.

" Rias." Asia said trying to get to her. But rias blasted them with destruction energy pushing them back. After they regained their balance they wondered why she attacked.

" Why did she attack us." Asia wondered.

" She must be under a spell." Akeno said knowing what it might be.

" Then what should we do." Xenovia asked.

" Our only choice right now is to suppress her." Kiba said.

" What!" Ren said. Akeno shot he lightning and koneko threw her blue flames and kiba summoned his swords to attack her But she was able to push them aside with her power of destruction as she was ready to attack again.

" Rias don't do this." Asia pleaded. Rias then fired her blast of energy but in the heat of it ren got out of the barrier and into open space and fired his atomic breath at it. It was a stalemate as both attacks canceled each other out.

" Rias why are you doing this." Ren said trying to get her to come to her senses. " Why are you hurting the people that care for you." She was phased by his word as they saw a tear come down her face.

" Take a look at all of us. Every single one of us was on the brink of death until you came into our lives. You gave us a second chance at life." She then started to cry by his words.

" Ren." Asia said seeing his resolve.

" He's right she saved us all from a dreadful fate." Akeno said as everyone was grateful for rias.

" You even showed that a monster like me to value trust and love. Its something i'll never forget. Which is why no matter what. i'll do whatever it takes to bring you home back to me!" His words made her cry for joy as she looked at the people who loved and cherished her.

" Thank you i love you all." As she now came to her senses.

" AAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She shrieked in pain as her destruction energy gathered around her.

" What going on." gasper asked

" It must be the spell taking a bigger toll on her." Akeno said as They then saw the barrier was fading.

" Ren the barrier won't last much longer."

" Then get yourself's out of here." He said as he tossed the last white crystal at them.

" What about you." Xenovia asked him. They then see rias in red armor like ren's scale mail.

" I'm gonna make sure to bring her home."

" Ren we can't leave you."

" I'll be fine just go." He said to their dismay as kiba crush the crystal as they went through the magic circle that appeared bringing them back to the real world. Now ren stood against rias in armor the women that he loved.

" **Partner are you ready for this**."

" Yeah i'm ready.

" **Welsh dragon shining dragon mode.** " A bright light appeared around as ren was now in his white and red dragon form.

" Rias i'm sorry but I promised to bring you back to them so please forgive me on what i'm about to do. **SSSSSKKKKKRRRRREEEEOOOOONNNNGGGGGKKKKKK!"** He then charged at her with full force. " I'm sorry rias."

" _Ren be honest are you glad you met me."_ Her voice came into his head as she dodge over him and kicked him on the back of his head. Ren then got back up from what just happened.

" **Ren what happened. Why did you hesitate."** He then shook his head around.

" Sorry it won't happen again." He then charged at her again trying to hit her.

" _You know ren i really like you."_ Her voice came into his head again as she grabbed his tail and threw him back where he was

" ARRRGGGGHHH!" Ren said in anger.

" **Ren focus think about what your doing."**

" I know." Ren then charged up his breath ready to fire as she started him down. " I have to do this for her." He said as he was about to fire.

" _Ren please come back to me._ " Ren heard her voice again as he started to cry. He then stopped charging his breath as he then also got out of his shining dragon form but still kept his grown out snout.

" Ddraig i can't."

 **" What do you mean You can't? don"t you know whats at stake."**

" I CAN'T HURT HER DAMMIT!" He said in frustration to Ddraig. " She may be under a spell, She might not recognize me But its still rias. I told myself once that i would never harm her in any way. If i did i'm no better then being the monster that they called me." He said as the one thing that he can not do, The line he can't cross was to harm the one he loves. "

" **If you can't hurt her then what else is there to do."**

" I guess i'll try to talk to her."

" **She won't be easily talked to as before.**

 **"** I know Ddraig but I... I gotta try." There was a long slience from his partner until he said.

" **Alright."** Ren then looked at the armored up rias.

" Rias i'm not going to fight you." Her responds was dashing at him clawing at his chest. " ARRAAAGGH." He said in pain. She then looked at him again. " Please talk to me rias please." She then clawed at his face trying to blind him but only able to get one eye. He Then was able to look at her with one eye. " You may kill me but i'm vowed to my words. I'll never hurt you!" She then used both claws to strike as his body as he started to spray out blood.

" SKKKRREEONGK!" He howled in pain. He was able to bring himself up.

" **Ren this isn't working if you don't do anything your going to die."**

" I know Ddraig." He then see's rias charging at him again. " Put i'm still not going to hurt her." She then was about to hit him. " I'm in love with her." Her eyes widen as she stopped in the middle of the attack right in front of him.

" You know rias. The idea that you hated me or despised me never came into mind. I don't know why. I've known pain for most of my life but when i first met you that pain was gone and was replaced with happiness." Then around them gold scales were scattering all around them.

" I guess i never gave you an answer on what i did the past 10 years." She then brought her arms down. " I wanted to become someone that you can be proud of to be your love." She then started to cry. " I wanted to earn your trust, earn your love, I wanted to replace what I've lost as a child." She then putted her hands on his face as he looked at her. " Because if you didn't remember me or hate me it still wouldn't stop me from how i feel about you. Your the one i want to spend the rest of my life with. I want my life not to be filled with regrets.." Her armor then disappeared leaving her only in her school uniform.

" Rias i love you and nothing will ever make me change how i feel." She was moved by his words.

" Ren!" They shared a kissed as they embrace each other. " Ren i'm sorry i'm so sorry."

" Its alright. You weren't yourself." She then looked at him.

" I love you so much ren."

" I love you too."

" **UNBELIEVABLE."** They heard the voice and saw the evil ren standing across from them. " After all that time i spent using that damn spell you failed to kill him."

" I would never forgive you for what you made me do.

" Hmph! You think i want your forgiveness!" He was shined in a light as it died down. He was changed to the wingless juggernaut drive." **SKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEGGGGGGNNNNNKKKKKKKK."** As it roared.

" He tranfomred." Rias said."

" Agh!" Ren said as he was in pain.

" Your hurt."

" Yeah just a little bit."

" We need to leave." They then see a blue magic circle appear behind them.

" Rias, ren come on." They hear kiba's voice. " Hurry." Along with Asia's voice.

" Ren let's go we can leave." She said to him. Ren looked back at his evil self. " Ren whats wrong." He then pulled her in for one more kiss. She didn't understand why he did this.

" Forgive me." He then picked her up and tossed her through the magic circle. On the outside kiba was able to catch rias as the portal closed.

" Rias."

" Your ok." Asia and koneko said. Rias then got up.

" We need to go back. Ren is still there."

" What!"

" We need to back there now." They heard panting as godzilla was on his hands and knees as he was out of breath.

" I'm sorry but.. i only had enough energy to make one way back."

" Then that means." Akeno pointed out.

" Ren is on his own." They then see the sky go dark with lighting striking the sky, one white and one blue. " All we can do now is hope he comes back." Godzilla said as they all looked up to the sky.

 _Back to the fight_

Ren then stood against his evil self.

" You thinking that was smart idea. Your all alone now." The evil clone said to ren.

" I might be alone." He was then covered in a glow as he reequipped his shinning dragon armor. " That just means i don't have to hold back."

" Hm. Then why don't we set the stage." He then changed the environment around them to look like a city.

" This is."

" Tokyo Japan our personal play ground. What do you have in hopes to win." Ren then just knows that he has everyone he loves is behind him.

" As long as i have my family backing me up. I will never lose."

" **Then show me what you got son of godzilla. SSSSKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEGGGGOOOONNNNKKKKKK!"**

" **Gladly. SSSSSSKKKKKKRKRRREEEEEEOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGKKKKKK!"** a fight to decide ren's fate is here.

 **Ok now this was a long one. If it felt like a little bit rushed i'am sorry but since i didn't put loki as his curse and stuff like that i had to come up with something else. Which would be the evil ghost godzilla who ren is fighting. After this will be the last chapter probably i might make some make up chapter and lemon chapters after this is completed. I would like to say thank you all for this journey I've had with this story**


	42. Ren vs Ghost godzilla

_In the dimensional gap_

In the void of the dimensional now turned into a city. Two beasts stood across from each other ready to fight. On one side was The spirit of the old godzilla taking on the form of the corrupted juggernaut drive. On the other stood ren, The red dragon emperor and son of godzilla in his shining dragon form of his armor. They both stood over the city like titans.

" **SKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOGGGGGNNNNNNNNKKKKK!"**

" **SSSSKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGKKKKK!** " They both roared as they charged each other.

 **Insert godzilla against** **mechgodzilla** **theme**

They Tackled against each other as one or the other tried to gain an upper hand. Since The spirit had a longer neck he raised it up trying to bite ren but he looked but and dodged him getting away from the struggle as it lifted its head Ren was able to use his foot to kick him back staggering him. Ren then was able to get close and punched him around the abdomen then in the gut and on the side of its neck.

" **You annoying pest!"** He looked down at ren as it charged up its breath.

" Ddraig!"

" **On it."** Even though that ren can no longer fly. Ddraig was able to use the boosters on the back of the armor to get ren away from the blast as it fired straight down at the ground.

" Ok my turn!" Ren then fired his atomic breath at the evil godzilla as it hit him in the chest. Even after He hit him with his breath ren know he wasn't doing much in his condition.

" **I see that your powers are weakening."** He said as he see's ren out of breath and holding his arm across his chest. Since his fight with rias, ren was at a handicap against him Being wounded and able to see out of one eye was more difficult then it seems. " **Even as your power depletes you still choose to fight."** It said trying to break ren's will to keep going, to keep fighting."

" I don't care, Even if i'm drained of all of my power, If i lose every limb in my body as long as my heart beats, I will never stop fighting!" Ren said at his resolve to fight his opponent.

" **Well i guess we have to change that. After all a flightless dragon is a dead dragon."** It said trying to shake up ren's nerve's

" **SKKKKKKKKRRRREEEEEOOOOONNNNGGGKKKK!"**

" **SKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOOGGGGGGGKKKKKK!"** They roared at each other again as they continued their fight.

 _In front of the burned down occult research club._

As the sky lit up with blue and white thunderbolts, Rias and them along with godzilla could do nothing but watch as ren fights for his life.

" Are you sure you can't make another portal." Akeno asked godzilla about making a way back to ren.

" I'm sorry but the energy i used to make that gate drained me with little to go on. I would have to wait A long while before i could do that again." He explained as best he could of all he could do.

 **Sounds of someone hitting the ground**

Kiba slammed his fist into the ground as he could do nothing to help his friend.

" I feel so useless." As much as they didn't want to agree with him, He was right.

" What are we suppose to do." gasper wondered."

" All we can do just hope and pray that he comes back safely." Rosswesie said as her irina, xenovia and asia prayed for ren as for rias all she did was looked up at the sky watching the lighting clash against each other. Everyone in rias's peerage all felt sympathy to their master.

" _Ren please come back to me Safe and sound._ " She though as she continued to watch the sky.

 _Back to the fight_

Ren was now dodging fire balls as the evil godzilla shot multiple ones at him. When he found his opening he was able to counter attack.

" **Dragon shot!"** Ren got his gauntlet to Its blaster form and was able to fire multiple shots at it. They hit it but hardly did that much.

" **That little trinket isn't going to get you far here."** It then fired its purple atomic breath at ren but he then pulled out transcendence from his back and used it to block the blast.

 **Explosion**

As the smoke cleared the evil godzilla looked as Ren Still stood up but barley as he used his sword keep him standing and his armor starting to chip away.

 **"** **Your** **like your father, hard to kill."** Ren was able to stand on his own two legs with a smirk.

" yeah i get that alot but that just means i won go down without a fight!" he charged at him sword first. The Spirit was blocking with its arms. Ren tried to get multiple strikes in as it kept blocking. Ren then able to stab it in its chest.

" **Y** **OU LITTLE Brat!"** It then Shoved ren away with a strike of its arm and pushed him back. Ren saw the stab wound he made but it was able to regenerate it in an instant. " **You can not kill me i'am the true godzilla and i will destroy everything in This world and beyond. " SSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGGNNNKKKKKK!"** It roared Sending shock waves around them.

" You'll still have to go through me if you want to do that."

" **I'm counting on it."** It then charged at ren. he saw this coming and was able to jump out of the way But the evil godzilla knew what he would do so he used his tail to stab through ren's chest.

" **SSSSSKKKKKKRRREEEEEOOOONNNNGGGGKKKK!"** He howled in pain. He then slammed ren Down to the ground and dragged him against building, Destroying them and then threw Him over His head as he saw ren impacting the ground." Ren was now on his hand's and knees and was in alot of pain.

" **I'm sorry ren."** Ddraig said as His armor left him leaving him only with his boosted gear and sword.

" It's fine Ddraig." He got up slowly while he was spitting up blood.

 _Back With the group._

They all saw as The White lighting was over powering the blue to where they hardly ever see The blue Bolts.

" is he." Asia asking Hoping For Ren's safety.

" No He's loosing." Godzilla said Looking at the difference's in power of the bolts.

" That can't be should it?" Xenovia asked.

" No its not." He then got up and gave them what he see's as the outcome of the battle. " This might be ren's last moments alive" They all gasped as his own father said that.

" You should be ashamed of yourself." irina said to him. " After everything's he's done how can you not have faith in your own son." Godzilla just looked up at the sky. " You know i felt sorry for you but know your just being Sad and pathetic your better off being alone!"

" **SKKKKRRREEEEEOOONNNGGGGGKKKK!"** He turned around and roared at her but they also saw tears streaming down his face. " You think that i wanted him to go and fight alone, You think that i don't care for my own flesh and blood!" He said with both anger and sadness in his voice. " I've should have taken his place. It would have been me to die. But know i'll live another century knowing I've lost MY FAMILY AGAIN!" He yelled out his frustrations to them as they took a few steps back. But rias was walking towards him.

" Rias what are you doing." Akeno asked but she didn't respond to her. Rias Looked at godzilla knowing how upset he was and hugged him. Godzilla looked down and saw the tears in her eyes.

" I don't want to lose him." Godzilla then wrapped his arms around the girl in comfort because if Ren dies he won't be the only one to suffer.

 _Back to action_.

Ren stood on his last legs with scratches from head to toe. The Evil godzilla stood tall as he was about to claim victory.

" **You are pathetic. A Spawn of godzilla living in the human world like one of them."** It said with anger in its voice. " **Our kind are gods to these lifeforms, They can not stop us but why is it that you choose not to see that."** It asked ren.

" because its not our call to make."

" **What?!"**

" I've known pain for almost my entire life due to humans But not all of them are bad. I've learned that this world has alot of surprises for those that continue to hold on to their hope." The ghost godzilla was enraged by this as it grabbed ren it threw him around like a rag doll. He then slammed him down to the ground.

" **You will always be an abomination to humans, devils, angels, dragons even to your own kaiju kind. All you will ever be is a mistake."** It then fired his atomic breath at ren sending him back Towards more building

 **Sounds of multiple explosions.**

Ghost godzilla walked through the debris as it saw ren dropped his sword as he was down on his stomach as the life drained from him. His eye Tried to stay open but could not.

" **Enjoy the afterlife like your mother."** Ren's eyes then shut as His life as faded. Ghost godzilla then turns around and walked away

" _I-I'm sorry everyone i didn't make it but i made my promise and brought her back to all of you. Rias I'm sorry In the end I couldn't Be someone that you wanted but i hope you don't forget about me."_ He thought as his mind drifted away."

 _Back with the other_

They all saw as the light Of the blue Died down.

" No." Asia said in trying to assuming what happened they all the started to cry as they know ren was defeated and dead.

" This is not fair." Akeno said With sadness in her voice.

" All he ever wanted was a place to call home." Koneko said With her amount of sadness.

" I can't believe he's gone." Kiba said trying not to believe.

" Why does it have to end for him like this." Xenovia said with tears wondering why ren had to suffer. Rias was the one crying the most as of now she the light of the one she loves just disappear.

" _He wanted to spend an eternity with me. All he wanted was love. He did nothing wrong but in the end he suffered for it Why! Why does this world hate him."_ She thought in her mind on what she could have done. " _Ren you have been the only person that saw me for more then just a princess that's why i saw you more then just a monster now those feeling Became more then what would've thought. Your suffering and their nothing i can do about it."_ As she shed her tears As the thought of being together again with Ren made her sad all she wanted to do was to ease his suffering to have him let go of his past. As she kept thinking. Something happened as the symbol on her chest glowed.

" Rias your hair." She heard akeno as they all saw her red hair glow as brightly as it could be. They also saw the symbol on her chest glowing of the same glow.

" It just like before." They all looked at godzilla as he said. " Miss gremory i know i could have done better for ren as a father, I know i could have been their for him when his mother died but now he has you, His pillar of strength." Godzilla then got to his knee's " But now please save my son release him from his suffering." She nodded knowing what to do. She gathered up all the energy she had. In a brief instant her eyes changes from their usual emerald green to a crimson red.

 **Sounds of a power surge**

She then fired all of the energy that she could mustered at the sky as it traveled to its destination. Rias then passed out from the exhausting.

" Rias." Kiba caught her as she fell.

 _Back to the fight._

Ghost godzilla stopped walking as he heard the noise. He turned around to see a large amount of red energy striking ren's body. Ren then opened his eyes as images of his memroies went through. All the people he meet, The relationships he made, The fights he fought but mostly importantly Meeting his new family.

" Hey." Ren looked up as he saw a familiar red headed girl. " Are you ok."

" Yeah i'm good."

" It's starting to pour down really hard do you need a place to stay." This memory was one that changed his life. It was a day that made him to who he is today.

 _ **A TRUE KING FIGHTS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HE RULES.**_

" **SSSSKKKKKKRRREEEEEEOOOOONNNGGGGKKKKKKK."** Ren shot his eyes widen open as he was getting his second wind then Large dorsal spikes started to erupt from his back to all the way down his tail All around him the red energy formed a sphere in casing him in it.

" **What is this!"** As the evil godzilla tried to make sense of it all. He fired his atomic breath hat the sphere only for it to be bounced back and hit him instead as it knocked him down. The light shined brighter as the sphere was gone as ren emerged from it but changed. There was a red aura flowing through his body. His boosted gear become a permanent arm for him, The color of this skin changed instead of the usual all grey. His body was the color of crimson red, This tail split into two giving him twin tails, Lastly Dorsal Finns/spikes went all the way from his head down to his tail.

When ren opened his eyes They glowed like that of a red sun all of his injuries were healed.

" You said i was an abomination, You said i was a mistake, everyone called me a monster but now i don't care what i'am anymore! As long as i still breath, as long as my heart beats no one Will break my will!" He then Draw transcendence as the white on the sword was replaced with a red color scheme.

" I know who i'am. I am Godzilla the king of monsters. Now HEAR ME ROAR!" **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSKSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"** His roar was so loud and powerful everyone from the earth, Heaven and the underworld were able to hear it. As he roared The golden scales around them change their color from gold to a dark red and from his back 4 red dragon wings emerge giving him the ability to fly once more. Ghost godzilla was immediateing but not enough to stand down.

" **You think this evolution that you went through is enough to stop me.** " Ren then appeared in front of him with such speed. As ghost godzilla was about counter. Ren sliced off his arm. " **SSSSKKKKKKKRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOGGGGNNNNNKKK!"** As it howled in pain from the lose of its limb.

" Give up." He said to his downed opponent.

" **Never."**

" Fine." Ren then grabbed him by his neck. " Let me show you what a real dragon can do." He then flew straight up lifting him with such strength. Once he got high enough He flew around in a circle over and over and over and over until he got enough momentum to toss hims straight into the ground as the evil godzilla impacted making a seismic shock. Ren then came back down on the ground as he walked over to where his opponent landed as the smoke cleared he saw the evil godzilla barley able to stand.

" **How is it your able to get this much power!"** It asked wanting to know.

" Simple." It then looked at ren with evil eyes. " Its because i have people Behind me, believing in me as long as their with me, My will will never be broken and i'll never lose to the likes of you." He said as his will and resolve to his foe.

" **HAHAHAHAH!"** It then laughed menacingly. " **Then if i die, I'll take you with me.** " He said as his body started to glow. " **Our hearts are a ticking time bomb, Th energy will surround us and destroy everything in its path.** **So tell me this godzilla what do you plan to do now.** " He said wanting an answer.

" Isn't it obvious." Ren then put down his sword into the ground. " I'm going to erase you from existence!

" **What!"** The evil godzilla said as Ren flew up and then back down to the ground getting on all fours.

" Ddraig."

" **Yeah on it. BOOST!"** Ren then started to gather power as the boosted gear glowed. His dorsal spikes then charged up, glowing in a red energy. Ren then opened his mouth as a ball of energy was being formed.

" **No you can't do this."** Ren ignored him as he continued to charge. " **If you destroy me, you'll never see her again!"** He said as ren thought of seeing rias again. Seeing her long red hair, Her beautiful smile.

" As long as she's safe i don't care what happens to me!"

" **NOOOO!"**

" Ready Ddraig."

" **Ready partner.**

 **"** **RED SPIRAL SMASHER!** " He fired his atomic breath at full power engulfing almost all of the dimensional gap.

" **Curse you godzilla!"** The spirit said as it was engulfed into the blast.

 **Sound of a exploding star**

 _Back with the others._

" Get down!" Godzilla said as he shielded some of them as the Explosion. As seen every where as the sky lit up in a ball of fire. Some of them used magic to protect themselves. As the explosion ended everyone looked at the sky again as it was no longer dark as red scales started to fall.

" What happened." Akeno asked.

" I don't know i can't sense them anymore." Godzilla said as he tried to sense his son. Rias was now opening her eyes.

" Rias your awake." Asia said as she was ok.

" Yeah now I'am."

" How do you feel." Koneko asked her.

" Drained." She said trying to get it together. " Wait did ren." They all looked godzilla as a glimmer in the sky came down as transcendence fell to the earth as it stuck to the ground.

" In the end he was able to win but he could not save himself." Godzilla said as he no longer sensed his son.

" He's gone. Gasper said in sadness.

" I can't believe this." Kiba said trying not to think. Godzilla then walked to the sword as he picked it up as he noticed the change from white to red coloring on the blade. He then walked back over to the group and handed it to rias.

" I think it might be best if you kept this instead of me." She then took the sword holding on to it.

" Thank you." She then started to walk away from everyone.

" Rias where are you going."

" Home." She said to akeno and them as she did not look back as the tears fell from her face as of now she lost the one she loved once again.

 _3 weeks later._

Back the house everyone stood outside of ren's door as rias have not left it ever since his passing.

" Rias please come out." Asia knocked on the door but didn't get an answer.

" Rias it's been 3 weeks i know its hard but you have to let him go." Rossweise said but to know luck. Godzilla walked by to see their situation.

" She's still in mourning. Just let her be."

" How long does she plan to stay like this." Xenovia asked him.

" Until her heart can learn to love again." He said as he walked away. Everyone else walked away except for akeno who stood by the door.

" Rias i know how much you miss him, we all do. You weren't the only one that loved him. Think how asia feels or koneko or me." She said as she knows her masters pain. " I wished we could have done something about it but." She said trying her best not to cry. " We all have to move on." She said as she walked away.

In the room rias just layed on the bed all she had was the sheet covering her naked body as she layed next to ren's sword.

" How can i move on from all of the things he has done for me." She cuddled up next to the sword as she cried. " Ren i miss you, Why did you have to die." She said as she cried herself to sleep but not knowing that this world and beyond has its surprises.

 _The dimensional gap_

As 3 weeks have passed all there is in the gap was nothing except a floating body drifting in its void.

" **Wake up dammit."** Ren then spurred up from his rude awakening.

" I'm up, i'm up." he then looked around as he was still in the gap. " Aw man what happened."

" **When the explosion hit i used most of my power to protect you, Well most of you."**

" Most of me? What do you mean. Oh" He look at his right said as he no longer had his right arm. " Well you did as best you could. Now we just need to to think of a way out of here.

" **And how do you propose we do that.** "

" No idea didn't think that far ahead." They then saw a portal open a big one as a massive red dragon came out of it and into the gap. " Whoa! that suckers big.

" **That's great red. One of dragon gods."** It saw ren as he floated around. He looked into his eyes as they glowed. Great red then began to move on. " **What did he say**." Ddraig asked his partner.

" He said follow me." With no other choice ren followed the great beast as they went through another portal as ren was blinded by this light.

 _Somewhere else._

Ren was no longer floated in a void but instead stood on the shores of the beach as it was a night sky.

" Now where am I."

" **How am i suppose to know."** As they argued they saw a bright light in the sky coming closer and closer. It landed a few feet away from them as It was another dragon but stood 7 feet tall. It was light blue in color as it glowed like a galaxy, It had dark blue armor plating on its shoulders and knees as it stood on its hind legs. Its wings were like that of pure light energy. It then walked over to ren.

" You seem lost little one." It asked ren.

" Yeah i'm just trying to find my way back home." The dragon just looked at him, From his twin tails to his dorsal Finns and to his now red skin. It then noticed his missing arm.

" What happened your arm." It asked him.

" I was in a very rough fight." It then put its hands on his face. " What are you-." He stopped as images of his life went through in a blink of an eye. From his childhood to the rough life and into now. He then stepped away from it. The dragon then started to cry.

" Ren."

" Who are you." he asked it.

" I guess i can't blame you for not remembering... But a mother never forgets her child." His eyes widen as to what it said. The familiar scent, the color of this dragon was coming back to him. Who he was talking to now is his Mother Bluevarious.

" M-mom!?"

" I guess its hard to believe but its true." She stopped talking as he hugged her. He was now the one crying.

" I've missed you mother."

" I've missed you too my child." They then nuzzled each other with their snouts.

" I thought you died."

" I thought so too but when i came to i woke up here and in this new body." Ren remembered his mother as a dragon she used to walk on her hind legs but had no arms.

" Is that what happened to me." Ren said as to the changes to his body.

" Yes in our lifespan our species of dragon are able to evolve."

" Evolve?"

" It only happens when we have reached our limits and our power exceeds that of others plus of our own." She said made sense as ren looked at more of his new body. " Enough about me tell me my son. Why do you live in a house filled with women." Ren then got the chills as he was now afraid of his own mother.

" Well i um? You see it started with one then it." She raised her hand telling him to stop.

" Its fine. If it makes you happy then who am I to judge you."

" So your not upset."

" Oh i'm furious and the next time i see your father i'm going to give him an earful for letting my baby live in a house with women i don't know." They then just started to laugh as they never had enough time with each other. " How is your father by the way."

" Well you know dad, Grumpy and moody."

" Well he wouldn't be godzilla if he wasn't like that." Ren looked at his mother as much as he missed her. She then looked at him from once the little boy that she held in her arms was now this beast of a person she see's now. " I wish i could have been there to see you grow up." She said with sadness in her voice.

" Hey mom its ok, I've had a tough life but i was able to stand through it."

" Your just like your father strong willed to the very end."

" yeah i get that alot."

" But i believe its time for you to go." She then used her power to open a magic circle behind him leading him back to earth.

" But mom what about you."

" I think my time with you has passed You don't need your mother anymore. Right now their is another women in your life that needs you." She said talking about rias.

" Yeah mom but what about my missing arm." He said moving his numb.

" Let me see." Her hands glowed on his shoulder as she trailed down a new arm formed from his shoulder all the way to down to arm length. However His new arm was pure white compared to his skin color which is red.

" Thanks mom."

" Your welcome." Ren then looked at the circle then back at his mother.

" Dad misses you."

" I know but its not yet time for me to leave here yet." She then handed ren a little blue shard. " But if you need help with anything, anything at all. Just think of me and i will do my best to talk to you."

" Thank you. Is this goodbye for now."

" yes in a way." They then shared one last nuzzle as mother and son.

" i love you mom."

" I love you too my son. Now go live your life." He then got one last look at her and then stepped through. Bluevarious then remembered that one little boy she nurtured and took care of for the first 5 years of his life. Her tears fell from her face. " Go my son show the world what your capable of." She said as she looked at the starry night sky.

 _Back in the real world._

Ren made it through but he was falling. So He grew out his four dragons wings to be airborne.

" Ok i'm back now to go home." He then used his nose to find the scent he was looking for. Multiple scents went through his nose but the one scent that he will always remember " Strawberries." He then looked east. " Hold on rias i'm coming!" He said as he made haste towards japan.

 _Later at night_

After a couple hours of flying ren made it to japan and made his way to kuoh. Knowing rias might not recognize him due to his new body he decided to test something so he dived down and grabbed a black cloak and a oni mask. Once he sighted his home he knew what to do.

Rias woke up from her sleep. She felt a breeze coming from the balcony. She put on her night grown and took the sword outside with her. She looked over the edge to see the view. She also noticed someone behind her.

" Whoever you are just leave me alone." She said with sadness in her voice. Ren then changed his voice to be a little lower.

" Someone is very unhappy."

" What's it to you." She said with attitude She turned around to see who she was talking to only to see someone in a mask with a black cloak around them.

" I know what it feels like to lose someone."

" How do you know!" She pointed the sword at him." How do you know how i feel. I've lost someone very important to me. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and now he's gone." She said as she started to cry.

" What would you say to him if he was alive." He asked her.

" I would say why would you go and die like that and leave me to suffer." Ren then felt sad knowing what he put her through with in the past 3 weeks.

" I'm sorry rias." She widen her eye as he knew her name.

" How do you know my name."

" I thinks its best if i show you." He reached out his hand, Her seeing his red hand as transcendence left rias and came into his hand. She was shocked as he saw him do that.

" Who are you."

" Don't you remember rias." He then took off his cloak revealing his red body and white arm. He changed his voice back to normal and then took off his mask. Rias thought she was dreaming as he took off his mask he opened his eyes to be One eye bright orange and the other blue. " Its me ren."

" Ren." She was crying as she stepped closer to him. She put her hand on his chest. She felt him as solid. " Is it really you."

" Yeah its me if you don't believe me this will." He then gave her a kiss one she has not had in so long.

" _So warm. It is_ _him_."She thought as she recognized her beloved. They then embraced each other in a hug. " Ren I've missed you."

" I missed you too and i'm sorry for putting you through all that.

" it doesn't matter anymore, Your here now thats all that matters." She said as they kissed again. Ren then picked her up bridal style and brought her back inside. " But you going to tell me why your skin changed."

" I know i will tomorrow." They then went straight to bed together.

 _The next day_

Everyone woke up to their usual routine as they went downstairs for breakfast but when they got down there they were surprised to see a smiling rias.

" Morning everyone." She said to all of them.

" Rias your out of your room."

" Are you feeling better." Akeno and asia asked her.

" I'm feeling much better."

" What got you to get out of your room." Koneko asked her.

" Well i was sad yesterday but later on through the night i got a surprise that changed me."

" What surprised you." Xenovia asked. Right behind them two red tails were hanging over them as a certain someone was hanging on the ceiling.

" The surprise is telling you all to look up." They heard the voice as they looked up to see a red creature coming down and landing on the floor. " Don't tell me you all forgot too." They all recognize his voice and his different colored eyes.

" Ren!" They said in unison.

" Yeah still alive." He said to them.

" But how." Akeno asked.

" Well i thought i was a goner but Ddraig was able to shield me from the explosion well most of me." He said empathizing his whole white arm.

" Then about what the rest of your body." Asia said as they noticed some changes to his body hence to his dorsal spikes, Twin tails and all red skin.

" I was told that this was my evolution.

" Evolution?" Irina asked wondering.

" Its a power when i overcome my limits, to surpass them."

" Wow." Koneko said to his words. Rias then felt on his white arm.

" Besides from that how do you feel."

" Uh. Still a little sore. Still can't feel anything out of this arm." Then out of not his free will his four red dragons wings flew out of his back. " Oops forgot that i can also fly again.

" You have 4 wings." Rossweise said to him about his wings

" Yeah i know you guys have different classes depending on how many wings you have.

" Yeah but what do you call a dragon that has 4 wings." Akeno said.

" What with all the Noise." They heard godzilla wake up. " Its too early to be making this much-" He stopped at he saw his son again. Ren then walked in front of him.

" Hey dad." His father didn't say anything. " Sorry for making you worry."

 **Bonk!**

Godzilla then hit his son on the head.

" Ow! what was that for?"

" For making me worry thats what for." His dad said to him.

" Sorry if i made you all." He stopped talking as he passed out from exhaustion. Godzilla caught him.

" Is he ok." Asia said worried again.

" He's fine just tired." He said as he looked at his son in deep sleep. He then leaned him on his shoulder. " i'll go put him to bed by tomorrow he'll be up and about again." godzilla said as he left to put his son up to bed. Akeno looked to see rias still smiling.

" Rias you look so happy.

" I'm just glad that he's alive." They all agreed with her.

 _A little bit later back to night_

As the day went by and night stood. Ren woke up to see a set of boobs in front of him.

" Woah!" He said quietly as he looked around to see akeno on top of hims, asia on his side, koneko hugging his leg and xenovia spread out on his other leg.

" They missed you." He flipped over to see a smiling naked rias on his other said.

" I'm glad i'm home." Rias then got up and put on a see through nightgown and went out on the balcony as ren followed her out. She then looked up at the night sky.

" Its beautiful tonight isn't it.

" Yeah it is." He didn't care for the stars as he continued to stare at rias. She looked at him blushing know he was looking at her.

" Ren their's something i need to tell you."

" What is it rias." Rias then tried her best to say what she wanted to say.

" A few days after you died i got some surprising news about something."

" What is it about."

" Ren would you say if someone one little would walk around here."

" You mean gasper."

" No not gasper. Someone younger then that." Ren tried to think but came to a conclusion.

" Rias are you?" She then blushed really hard knowing what she had to say.

" Ren... I'm pregnant." Ren's mind just blow up with so many things Knowing that he had one reaction which was giving rias a loving kiss. He then stepped back " Your not upset."

" How can i be upset. The women i love is now bearing my child that makes me the happiest person i the world right now."

" But after that incident with xenovia."

" I wasn't thinking straight back then but now i know what i want in my life so thats why i have something i have to tell you."

" What." She asked him

" Rias you are the one i want to be with for a long time. We come from two different worlds but that won't change or stop me from what i want to see right now." He then give a deep breath at to what he wants to say. " Rias will you make me the happiest beast alive and be my family." She questioned what he was asking him until she widen her eyes to what he really mean't by his words. She then drew tears of joy.

" Yes all i want to be now is your bride." She said yes to his answer As they shared a loving kiss as they stood in the night sky. They were now to be wed and to bear a child. Then ren asked her.

" Should we tell the others about what we're doing."

" Maybe the wedding thing but not about the child. Let's keep that under wraps for now." Ren smiled as his now fiances remark.

" Your going to be a great mother."

" And you going to be a great father." They then shared another kiss as ren then carried his bride inside.

 **Alright so another chapter done i put up the fight as best i could since i changed how it went compared to the mange and anime. there will be one more that will mark this story completed for now** **and i might make some lemon chapters with the girls and maybe some made up ones. So anyway thank you all for being on the journey for this story. It has been a long hard road and long updates. Peace to you all also question just full honesty**

 **What made you like this story and why and any question that you guys you have for me i will answer**


	43. What happens now

_The next day_

Ren woke up in his bed as the sunlight hit his eyes. He then got up and went into the bathroom in his room. He looked in the mirror and saw his new self, His now all red skin, He looked at his tail as the end was split in two making twin tails, His dorsal spikes that were shortened on his back and the one thing that wasn't part of his change was his all white arm since the original one was destroyed. The only thing about him that was still the same was his two different colored eyes one crimson red and one light blue.

He then walked downstairs to see no one home at the moment, He then went in the living room to see his dad petting ghidroah.

" Morning son."

" Uh? Morning dad, never thought That i would see you awake at this time." He said since it was almost 12.

" Well i might as well get used to this since i now live in a house that is filled with women that go to school." Ren then wondered where did a certain silver haired Valkyrie went off to since she is usually here.

" Hey have you seen rossweise. She's usually here."

" Said something about being hired to be the schools civics teacher or something like that." Godzilla said as he tried to remember what happened earlier in the morning as she left.

" Hm? That's interesting."

" Miss gremory also said she wanted to make rossweise her second rook so now she's a devil."

" Wow uh? What convinced her to do that.

" Something about better health benefits, I don't know wasn't really listening." Ren now noticed that his dad was not a good source of information when it comes to daily life but he wanted to ask him something.

" Hey dad can you help me with something." He asked him as he looked at him.

" Would that be knowing that you and miss gremory are going to be wed or miss gremory carrying your child." Ren then just felt shocked by how his dad knew.

" Wait! you know but."

" Son. We're able to hear a butterfly's wing beat. Hearing you two talk from a balcony a few floors down is not that hard so what is it you need help with." He asked his son.

" Were you and mom ever worried on what i would come out as when i was born." he asked his father knowing of his half breed blood of dragon and kaiju.

" At most points i was worried because if you didn't make it at birth then i would never forgive myself on what i put your mother through, but your mother was never worried. She said no matter what this child looks like. I will love it like how any mother should love their child." Ren was in awe by his fathers words that came from his mother. " But since this child will be a mix between three different races it will be a special child."

( **Half dragon, Half kaiju and half devil. Good God what have i done**.)

" So any advice for me and for rias on parenthood." Godzilla then put his hand on his son's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

" Always be there for her that is the best advice any father can give his son." Ren then felt moved by his father's words.

" Thanks dad For the confidence i'm going to go be there for her. I'll see ya." He said as he was about to leave.

" Don't do anything stupid." His father said to him.

" I got it." Ren then left his home leaving his father alone with ghidorah.

" Rah?

" Maybe but the boy has his life together now." Godzilla said as he saw his son the most happiest he has ever been. " But i would like to take him back home. No doubt that everybody is wondering where he has gone about now."

 _School yard._

Ren walks through the gates of the school and see's that they started on the sports festival since there alot of students outside. He then remembered something else he had to do.

" Oh crap asia." He then just ran towards where the 3 legged race was being held.

Asia stood all by herself in line for the race to start. She then noticed someone walk up next to her and tie their legs together. She looks to see ren right next to her.

" R-ren! What are you doing."

" What does it look like i'm gonna help you win."

" But people will see you."

" Don't worry about that i have a way to make sure that nobody knows i was here."

" How?" She asked him.

" Let's just say besides from this little body change i also picked up some other things." The crowd looked at asia and looked at the person next to her as it was just a normal student with black hair. " So are you ready." ( **yeah its cheating so what.)**

" Yes." She said as she was excited.

" Alright lets win this."

 **Sounds of an air horn.**

Like that they were off on the race around the track. Out of all of the groups ren and asia were being the fastest they also saw gasper cheering for them as koneko was next to him. In perfect sync ren and asia made it around the track and onto the finish line. Asia hugged ren for the victory and the boast to her confidence.

" Thank you ren."

" Your welcome." Then as ren left her a whole bunch of her classmates came around to talk about her victory. Ren looked and saw her smile, seeing the people around him being happy makes him happy. Ren then sat down on a hill over looking the school yard.

" Nice little display you did right their." He looked over to see Azazel walk over to him

" I made a promise to her and kept it for her."

" I see also i got some news for you." Ren then looked at him as Azazel knew what he would ask. " Its good news not bad."

" What is it."

" Apparently due to your popularity going up someone in the underworld wants you to perform."

" Perform? I'm not a circus animal."

" I know but listen if you do this people won't think that your a menace to them." Azazel then blurted out what he didn't want to say.

" I was a menace before."

" No what i mean is. Uh? Will you do this or not." Ren then thought about it.

" I'll think about it." He then looked over at the occult research club and saw rias opening the window. Her red hair flowing in the wind. She really was a beauty to behold. Ren then got up and started to walk away.

" Hey what did you do to make gremory so happy." Azazel asked him

" Well that is a secret my good sir." Ren said as he walked away.

Rias then looked at the window seeing the sports festival going. She then see's ren pop up out from the outside as he climbed up a few feet from the ground.

" Hey."

" Hi." They said back and fourth from each other. Ren then entered from the window. " How are you feeling." Ren asked his fiancee.

" I'm fine just needed a view." Rias said as she is now carrying ren's child. Ren needed to find something to take this off of her for a moment but he had a plan.

" Hey rias you don't have any classes right now with this festival going on right."

" No not really not for a couple hours why?" Ren then opened the door for her.

" Come on."

" Where are we going." She asked him.

" Its a suprise." Rias didn't want to question it as she was excited on what he was doing so she and went left the occult research club and the school ground as nobody saw where they were going.

 _At the park_

" Ren what is the suprise." She said as ren was walking her over with her eyes covered.

" Just wait we're almost there."

" Can you at least give me a hint?" They then stopped as ren moved his hands away from her eyes.

" Ok open your eyes." She opened them to see a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket up against a tree.

" Ren what is this." She said in surprise

" I promised to take you out on a date and i'm living up to that since before we were interrupted by a certain event so i decided to do a picnic." She then started to show tears but with a smile. " What's wrong its not good is it."

" No, no its perfect." She then hugged him. " I'm just glad your here with me." She said with upmost happiness in her voice. " Well lets not let this food go to waste." She said as she sat down on the blanket.

" Yeah might as well." He then sat down with her to start their date.

 _After their meal_.

After eating their food rias cuddled up next to ren as they layed down under the tree looking up at the blue sky.

" Ren."

" Yeah."

" I'm nervous." She said to him.

" About what."

" About this baby." She said reminded him about her carrying his child. He then got up and looked at her.

" Rias i'm nervous too. This child is going to be special but no matter what i'm going to be there for you through it all no matter what happens i will be by your side." Rias was just amazed by his words. She then hugged him never wanting to let him go.

" Ren i love you."

" I love you too rias." They then kissed as ren layed back onto the tree. They then looked at each other as both of their eyes had the need for lust. She then started to straddle his lap as they went back to kissing as their tongues fought for dominants. Ren un buttoned the first ones on her shirt. He looked at her cleavage and saw the mark that he left on her. He then stopped kissing and looked at the mark.

" Does this bother you." He asked her.

" Not really its basically like a tattoo don't hurt if i touch it besides how does it look on me." She asked him wanting to know.

" very sexy." He said making her blush as they went back to kissing. Ren's hands made their way to her purple underwear covered bottom and started to grope her. They were really getting into it like two animals in heat but rias stopped kissing him and placed her finger on his lips.

" Not yet." She then started to talk in a seductive tone. " Tonight when you come home i'll have a little treat waiting for you in your room but for now my little ren you must be patient." Ren could not resist her but kept his hormones in check.

" Yes my love i'll wait."

" Good boy." They both then stood up as their date came to an end. " Ren my panties." She asked him.

" Oh right sorry." He handed her back her purple lingerie as she put it back on. She then got close to him and whispered into his ear.

" Tonight i'm going to ride you like the animal you are." Ren then had steam coming out of his ears as he watched rias left as she swayed her hips back in fourth because she knew that ren was watching her leave.

" What a women." He said as he fell over.

 _Later that night_

Ren then came home he walked through to see asia come up to him.

" Ren thank you for earlier."

" Yeah it was no problem." He saw the medal she had around her neck.

" You should of seen how people reacted when she won." Xenovia said as she walked up next to her.

" I bet their weirded out but hey she won." Asia then gave ren a kiss on the cheek before heading into the other room.

" Ren can i ask you something." Xenovia asked him.

" What is is xenovia."

" I know you said no before but i wanted to ask you again but can you still try to give me a baby." Ren thought about it but wanted to give her an answer.

" if it will make you happy then i don't see why not but not tonight."

" Why not tonight." She asked him.

" I have something important i got to do." She then kissed him on the lips.

" I understand and i'll wait." She said as she went to other room as ren watched her walk away.

" Seems someone is being a stud." he then looked to see akeno walking towards him.

" Me a stud? no."

" Hmm. Whatever what you and rias did made her really happy."

" Yeah i would bet." He says as he's trying to get upstairs for his suprise.

" Just remember to take care of her." He heard the words she just said. " I know that we fight over you alot but she's still my best friend and i wouldn't like it if i see her get hurt."

" You don't have to worry about that i promise to never hurt her." Akeno then gave him a kiss on the lips. She then said to him.

" You know she's lucky to have you." She said as she was being a caring friend. " But i still want a turn with you after she's done." She said as both of you blushed as she walked away.

" Oh man." He then walked upstairs to what he has been looking forward to all day. He then walked into his room as it was lightly dim to set the mood. He see's a womanly figure under the curtains on his bed. He then moved the curtains to see his treat.

" Welcome home." Rias said as ren was about to pass out. She was wearing a sexy devil outfit. She had purple horns. ( Basically the outfit she weared of the ending to season two.)

" Wow." ren said to his amazement to her outfit.

" Well do you like your treat." She said in a seductive tone.

" I do, i really do."

" Then what are you waiting for." His pupils in his eyes then changed into a heart. He then went in and kissed her.

 **Warning of sexual content please re frame from fapping of your lewd minds.**

Ren and rias continued off from earlier as rias was straddling his lap again. Ren then went from kissing to licking her neck. Hearing her sweet moans just made him go crazy.

" mmm." Ren groaned as one of rias's hands went down to his hardened red penis.

" Ren, touch me." Ren moved his hands to remove her bra to expose her breasts that he loved to see. He then started to fondle them as they were more sensitive then before. He then went to putting his thumb pushing her nipple. " Ren if you keep doing that. I'll, I'll ahhhhhhhh!" They both then came as ren's semen was on her hand, Rias's breast's were leaking knowing that she was pregnant. Ren then went for a lick. " Ren don't."

" Sorry i just wanted a taste."

" And how are they." She asked him.

" They taste so good." They both then got turned on as rias pushed him making him lay down on the bed.

" I said i'm going to ride you like an animal and that's what i'm going to do." She then removed her underwear exposing her lower lips. She then placed herself over ren's shaft and impaled herself onto him.

" MMMMMM! I really missed your cock." She then started to bounce on his dick up and down as they both were experiencing this position. She then lead his hands onto her breasts again as he gave them a good squeeze.

" Rias. Don't. stop." Ren said in between pants. They both then came close to their climax again.

" Ren come inside me fill me up with all of you." They both reached their climax as ren's sperm filled up her inside.

" My turn." Ren then switched positions as he was on top now instead of her. Rias saw the look on his face like a animal wanting his prey.

" Ren what are you doing." She said as he pinned her arms above her head.

" Something I've always wanted to do." He said as he beared his teeth. if their was one place he was going to put them it was going to be on rias's boobs. She then caught on, on what he was about to do.

" Ren don't you dare bite my boobs." She said squirming around trying to get him to stop as he got closer. " Ren their sensitive right now if you bite them I'll-"

 **CHOMP!**

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She wailed like a screaming banshee as ren bit down on her tender nipple all the while he kept thrusting into her. He used his teeth to grind o her nipple while he groped the other while it was leaking ren kept drinking like a mother to her child.

" Ren! I can't take this anymore i'm gonna come."

" Me too." He said as he thrust more and more. He then unclasped his mouth from her breast and went to her lips giving her a passionate one.

" _Ren."_

 _" Rias."_ They both rode out their last orgasm together. Rias just layed right next to him as they both were out of breath.

" How did you like your treat." She asked him.

" I loved it. Sorry about biting your chest."

" Its fine i actually liked it but give me a warning before you do that again."

" I will." They then got closer to each other as rias was up against his chest.

" Ren."

" Hm? He responded to her.

" When i start getting bigger will you still be attracted to me." She said asking him about her sudden weight change.

" Of course i will. I don't care how big you get, you'll always be rias to me." She then felt her heart lift up like a shuttle. Ren then used his 4 wings to over him and her the same went for rias with her black devil wings. " I love you rias and i always will."

" I love you too ren." They then shared another kiss as they drifted off into their dreams. As the morale of this story goes it does not matter who you are or where you come from you'll always find people that care for you no matter who you or they are because chances are they can't live without you, everyone has a purpose to their existence.

You must be the one to find it.

 **The end. Thank you all for this journey that took me about 2 years to make and finish it had its up and downs same with me but i was able to keep it going. now This is just temporary end until season 4 but maybe before that i might lemons with the other girls as well some made up chapter i wanted to do. I hope you all enjoy the story I've worked hard and improved on so thank you all and peace.**


	44. A day with akeno

_The next day._

As a new day started a certain monster stirred awake as his eyes opened. He looked all around him to see the curtain covering his bed, He then looked on his side to see his sleeping fiance rias cuddling up against his side. He then stroke her hair seeing her beautiful face.

" Hey sleepy head." She just moved around not wanting to wake up. " You know that you still have school today right." He asked him.

" Hmmmm. I know but outside cold here warm." Ren just chuckled on the inside.

" I guess i have to resort to other means to waking you up." Rias just blushed as ren got closer to her and started to kiss her neck.

" mmmm! Ren that's not fair."

" You said you didn't want to get up so I'm just enjoying your company." She got up put now he was laying down as she was on top of him with a smile.

" You know last night was fun but i wouldn't mind a little morning treat to start my day."

" I bet you would." She then leaned down and kissed him as she pressed her breasts against him. They were really getting into it but.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK**.

They both heard the knocking on the door.

" Uh? Who is it." Ren said asking.

" Its just me just wondering if you two will be joining us for breakfast." They heard irina's voice as she kinda killed the mood.

" Yeah me and rias will be right down irina."

" Ok." She said as they heard her footsteps leaving. Both rias and ren just looked at each other as they blushed.

" Sorry if that sort've killed the mood."

" It's ok." She said like it was no problem as She then gave ren a loving kiss on the lips. " Besides it gives us time for what acts we want to do tonight." She said in a very sexy tone.

" You are such a devil miss gremory."

" I try." They then kissed once again. Rias then got up and went to take a shower by looking at it all it seems ren has his life together. He has people that care for him, a loving fiance and a child on the way. He doesn't know what would make his life better.

" I'll met you downstairs rias."

" Ok." She said to him as he was the first on to leave the room.

 _Downstairs_

Ren walked downstairs but as he was almost to the kitchen. He say irina, asia, xenovia, koneko and rossweise standing outside the door to his fathers room.

" Um? What are you guys doing. " They all turned and looked at him with a nervous look.

" I was going to ask godzilla if he wants breakfast but."

" But?" Ren replied.

" We're sort've afraid to wake him up." Rossweise said. Ren peaked into the room with them as they see godzilla lay on his stomach.

" If he's anything like you said. We're afraid he might get angry if we wake him up." Xenovia said about the situation.

" Just leave it to me." Ren said as he walked in alarming the girls.

" Ren wait!" Asia said trying not to be too loud. Ren looked at his father sleeping but When he was young his mother taught him one way to wake his father up.

" Dad! wake up the army is attacking!"

" Wait wha! who whhaaaa!"

 **Sounds of something hitting the floor.**

Godzilla was in a daze as he was rudely woken up. after his eyes stopped spinning he looked at his son and the girls behind the door giggling. Godzilla just rolled his eyes on the method that his son used to wake him up.

" I Regret showing your mother how to wake me up."

" Well you should't be such a heavy sleeper. Come on old man lets get some breakfast." Godzilla reached for his son's hand as he helped him up.

" Their better be beacon then."

" Seriously you and your beacon." They talked as they walked out of the room. The girls just had no words on what they just saw.

" Ren wait for me." Asia said as she tried to catch up with them.

" Should we use that method from now on." Xenovia questioned the method that ren used.

" I'm not last thing i need is a overgrown lizard angry at me." Rossweise said as she walked away.

" Come on xenovia lets go get some breakfast."

" Yes don't want godzilla to take all the beacon." She said as both her and irina walked beside each other to the kitchen.

 _One breakfast later_.

After a very good breakfast and as the girls left. Ren and godzilla decided to take a little bit of some R and R, Ren knew just how to spent it.

" Come on dad."

" What is it you want to show me boy." Ren lead his father to his room and to his balcony. " Why are we up here."

" Just wait." He said to his father. Ren then used his foot to click on a secret button and in front of them the panels opened up to the gift that Azazel gave as roaring jets started up in the hot water. " Bam! Dad i like to introduce to you one of the greatest things that mankind has ever made. A hot tub." His son said as he praised it like god. Godzilla just looked at it as he was not at all too impressed.

" A tub filled with warm water. Thats one of mankind's greatest creations."

" Well if you put it like that it sounds ridiculous. Come on just put your foot in."

" Ren i have swimmed in warm water before how is this going to change it." He asked his son.

" Just trust me." From his son's word godzilla really didn't had much of a choice. He got closer to his and stepped his left foot in the water.

" Oh." He then stepped his other foot in the water and as he walked deeper into it he felt the pressure and muscle on his body just melt away. He felt the jets hit his skin as it it was like it was being massaged by god. " Oh by god." Godzilla then layed up against the side and relaxed like he's never had before. " You are right my boy the greatest gift mankind has ever created."

" See what I tell ya." Ren said as he proved his father right. Ren then stepped into the water as well as he layed up against the other said. " Oh yeah." Ren said as he let the jets do their work. " This is the life."

" I agree." His father said in agreement.

" Nothing could ruin this day." Ren said in enjoyment. Godzilla then decided to bring up something he heard earlier.

" Shouldn't you be leaving soon."

" Leaving for what. I have no reason to leave this gift."

" For your what's it called. Hm? Oh your date."

 **Sound of ren in panic**

Ren was then startled as he basically slipped in the water.

" My date?! with who."

" Miss himejima said about you taking her out on a date later today." Ren then tried to remember the reason why but he also remembered back in the underworld during the whole diodora incident that in the midest of battle if akeno wins, Ren promise's to take her out on a date."

" Fuck i remember now." Ren said in defeat.

" Question for you ren. What's a date?" His father asked him wanting to know.

" Well um? How i can best explain it. A date is where a couple do things that the two of them would do together. Why did you want to know dad." He asked his father.

" Because you mother asked me about it years ago at the time i did not know what it mean't." Ren still does feel sorry for his dad but the only person that knows that bluvarious is alive is ren, the reason he does tell his father would be the action he would take knowing him. Ren then got out of the water.

" I'll be right back dad i got to go talk to a certain queen." Ren said as he walked away.

" Take your time." Godzilla said as he had the Jacuzzi all to himself as he went underwater.

 _At the school yard_

Ren walked into the school yard, he see the occult research club building is being repaired. He looks around to see no one in sight until a pair of hands covered his eyes.

" Guess who." She said as ren could already tell who it was.

" Seductive tone, Boobs pressed up against my back. Akeno you make this a little bit too easy." He said as his eyes were uncovered and akeno stepped right in front of him.

" Come on ren their's nothing wrong with a little bit of teasing."

" Yeah I've noticed. So akeno where do you want to go on this date." He asked her.

" Tomorrow there is an amusement park that opens up in town I figured we would go there."

" Hmmm. I guess that would be alright."

" Have you ever been to one." She asked him wanting to know.

" Not really every time i saw one open up i was a little bit afraid to go in by myself due to the amount of people that are there."

" Well this time you won't be alone." She then kissed him on his cheek. " See you later darling." Ren's eyes widen and he blushed to the name she just called him as she left.

" ah man, rias is gonna kill me."

" What makes you say that." Ren then had a shiver go up his spine as he recognized the voice. He turned around to see rias with a very upset face.

" Oh hey rias, W-when did you get here."

" Just little bit ago, long enough to hear what you and akeno are doing tomorrow."

" I'll be taking that it upsets you." Ren asked her.

" Well it did upset me that you asked her out right in front of me." Not forgetting what he did during the fight. " But for now its fine." Ren heard her but was in shock to her response.

" Wait i thought you would be upset."

" Well normally i would be. But I've felt like I've been hogging you for the past few days so i think it might be fine to share you at least for a while."

" Share me?"

" Besides your my fiance and i'm carrying your baby so in terms in competition I've won already." She said as she was walking away.

" huh. Wait? What!" She then looked back at him.

" But just remember that you'll be making it up to me when you two are done." She then stuck her tongue out and winked at him making him blush as she walked away. Ren was now deeply confused.

" I will never understand women!" Said the dragon.

 _The next day in the afternoon._

Ren waited outside of the gates to the amusement park as he waited for akeno.

" Where is that girl."

" **She might have gotten held up."** Ddraig said as his red arm glowed a small bright green.

" Sorry that i'm late." He looked and saw akeno in his point of view but he was in awe on what she was wearing. She was wearing a long sleeved sundress with red and black patters on the skirt and grey coloring on the top portion of it. ( **Basically one of the dxd cards of her that she wore**.) Unlike last time she had the orange bow tie her hair in its usually long black pony tail.

" Woah." She then giggled to his response to her outfit.

" I guess i should start wearing these more often since you like them so much." Ren then blushed to her comment.

" Sorry i just you look really beautiful." She then blushed and smiled at his comment.

" Thank you ren. Now come on lets go have some fun." She said as she went on ahead as he followed into the park. The first thing that they wanted to do or at least what akeno wanted to do was the roller coaster. There was a little bit of a line but ren and akeno got into the first car. Is moved slowly but once it went up it came down like a rocket.

 **Sounds of a coaster.**

After about 5 minutes of the ride, ren and akeno came out having fun well almost.

" Ren that was exciting wasn't it." Ren could not answer as his head was spinning since there was so many twist and turns.

" Room spinning, Can't make use of brain." He just made akeno giggle. He then smacked his cheeks as his brain stopped rattling. " Ok i'm good, I'm good."

" Are you sure." Akeno asked him.

" Yeah totally lets move on." he said as akeno grabbed his arm and dragged him to the next thing. Which was a game booth, They saw a couple of kids threw a couple of softball's at a spaceship the goal was to hit it and win the big prize which was a stuffed yellow baby dragon.

" their definitely trying hard to win."

" Yeah no kidding." One of the kids was able to hit the ship. But the sign above them said they lost. " Wait a minute." Ren said as he walked over to the guy who ran the booth. " Hey sir. they hit the ship so shouldn't they have won." He asked the man.

" Listen buddy, you see the ship get knocked down. If the ship is not knocked down then you don't get the prize." Ren then saw the sad look of the boy who tried to win. Now ren was mad.

" Ok, my turn." He said as he gave the man money as the man handed ren a couple of balls. So what did ren do.

 **Sound of a fireball being thrown.**

Ren threw the ball so hard that it went right through the ship and past the tent and over to the other tent behind it. In the process He basically destroyed the entire back ground of the tent.

" Knocked Ov-er." ( **Says in the gru voice.** ) The man that ran the both then hid behind the counter as ren collect his prize. He grabbed two yellow stuffed baby dragons. " One for you." he said as he gave them to the boy.

" Thanks mister. That was awseome." The boy then went to his parents happy. He then saw akeno laughing as hard as she could after what she saw. He then walked up to her. " And one for you m'lady."

" How kind." She said as she took the stuffed dragon. " You know you didn't have to do that."

" I know but that guy was a dick so i taught him a lesson. So whats next." Ren asked his date. The next thing was the Ferris wheel as the got in the carts one by one since most people in the carts were other couple's. Ren and akeno sat down across from each other as the wheel took them up.

" Wow you can see everything up here." the wheel then stopped moving leaving them at the top. As ren kept looking around in the cart to see the view one thing that got his eye was akeno crossing her legs. She kept crossing them over left and right. He tried hard not to look what she has under her dress but his hormones were getting the best of him. She then let her legs open giving ren a glimpse on what she was wearing underneath.

" _OK, OK She's wearing pink, she's wearing pink."_ Ren thought as he blushed hard as he looked at akeno's underwear. But of course she was doing in on purpose to get him to look.

" Enjoying the view." Akeno said making him blush.

" Uh? Yeah, yeah i think i can see the house from here." Akeno then got up and sat on his lap facing him with a seductive look.

" That's not what i mean't." She then moved her hands up his red body, feeling his muscles and skin.

" Sorry if i was staring."

" Its fine." They both then stared into each other's eye's. " You know we might be up here for a while so in the mean time we can have some fun of our own." She said as she moved her fingers to a certain spot of ren's lower body.

" You are being very naughty akeno." Ren said as he gave into her game.

" I know but how often do i get the chance to be alone with you." She then as she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

" _Wow she tastes like peaches._ " She then proceeded to suck on his tongue as she really wanted to get into it. Ren then wrapped his arms around her waist _,_ Ren wanted to take her right now but his mind was telling him other ways. " _What is wrong with me. I'm loyal to rias but why am I enjoying this."_ He thought as in his mind he is going behind rias's back with another women. He then stopped kissing and moved back a little bit.

"Akeno i'm sorry but i can't do this."

" Why what's wrong." She asked him.

" I like the time we spent together but I don't want to make rias upset."

" She gave us permission. What she doesn't know is fine."

" No akeno its just rias... is my fiance." That one word made akeno's heart shatter.

" Your fiance."

" Yeah. It was the first thing i did the night i came back. so right now i feel like i'm being unfaithful to her if i do this. I did had fun today But i just can't hurt her like that." Akeno then got up from ren and sat back in her seat.

" I understand." She said as she gave him her usually smile. " She's lucky to have you ren." Even with the smile ren knew something was wrong.

" Thanks akeno." The ferris wheel started to move again as they left the cart it was time that ren and akeno called it a day as they walked back home since it was getting late but the one thing that ren didn't noticed was tears falling from her face.

 _Back at home_

" Wow ren... I didn't think you would be up front with this." Rias said as ren told her what happend earlier.

" I know and i'm sorry if i hurt you in any way, then i could never forgive myself." Ren then sat on the bed next to her.

" What did she say when you told her about us."

" She just smiled and said that your lucky to have me." Rias understood that as of now she's know's that akeno is upset. Rias then got up and looked at ren.

" Ren i think it might be best that akeno slept with you tonight." Ren was just overwhelmed by her words.

" I thought you would be upset if i ever hang around the other girls."

" I know but akeno is my best friend and i know when's she's upset and right now i think she needs you."

" But i still don't want to hurt you." She then put her hands on his face.

" Ren i do appreciate that but now i want you to be there for akeno." Ren then didn't had any other choice as he got up and went to go cheer up a girl.

" Ok rias." He said as he left the room. Even though that rias wants ren, She then thought about what godzilla said a few weeks back.

" _Ren has surrounded himself with people he cares for if you tell him to never speak to one of them again it will only make him sad._ "

" As much as i want him to be all mine, I just don't ever want to see him sad." She said as she left his room to go sleep in her room.

Ren then knocked on the door to akeno's room.

" Akeno is it alright that i come in."

" Its fine." He walked in to see her in a white robe overlooking her bed.

" Akeno are you ok."

" I'm fine i just need some sleep is all." Ren turned her around to look at her face to see that she was crying.

" Akeno please tell me what's wrong. Tell me and i'll listen."

" Why bother." She said as she looked away from him. " You have rias now. their's no reason for you to be around a creature like me."

" Akeno don't say that."

" Why shouldn't i!" She said as tears ran from her face. " I always see you and rias happy and laughing with each other. I just wished that i met you before she did." Ren could not stand to see her this upset. " I understand that rias is the one that saved you but what about everyone else around you. When you died i never had the chance to tell you how i felt and now it dosen't matter. Goodnight." Ren then stopped her by grabbing her arm and bring her close. " Ren what are you-" She could not finish as ren kissed her with as much passion as he did. She could not believe he was doing this but closed her eyes to enjoy it. He then looked at her in the eyes.

" I'm not going to do that anymore. From now on who ever i'm with right now will be treated like a royalty." Akeno blushed to his remark. " Rias maybe my fiance but right now akeno you are the one i want to be with tonight." He then kissed her again.

" _So warm like the morning sun._ " They then looked at each other.

" I'm sorry for what I did so please tell me how i can make it up to you." He asked her.

" Well there is one thing that you can do."

" What my queen." She grabbed his hand and looked into his two different colored eyes.

" I want you to go up to your room and take me." As She said that, the pupils in ren's eye's then shaped into a heart.

" yes my queen." He then picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his room.

After a few flights of stairs. Ren with akeno arrived into his room what was different as they saw that the door to the balcony was open and saw that the Jacuzzi was still on.

" I should probably turned that off." He said as he put akeno down but she stopped him.

" Actually i have a better idea." Ren didn't know where she was getting at. She then walked over to the Jacuzzi and took off her robe exposing her naked body to ren. She then undid the bow in her hair to make herself more alluring. Ren was speechless as he see's this raven haired beauty with curves for days. Step in to the hot water. From her long luscious legs to her chest went into the water as she sat down.

" Join me." She did not need to say anymore as he joined her into the relaxing water.

 **Warning the following is a lemon please refine to fapping please.**

As he sat down akeno came onto his lap. They both looked to at each other wanting the other. She wrapped her arms around him not wanting to ever leave.

" Ren... I love you." She finally said how she feels about him.

" I love you too akeno." They then proceed to kiss as their tongues fought for control. Akeno then felt something hard up against her booty,

" Already hard from kissing."

" I can't help it you look so beautiful." He said making her blush. They went back to the make out session. Underwater akeno moved one of her hands to feel up ren's shaft.

" _Woah! His thing feels huge._ " She thought as she started to stroke him off underwater getting a couple of groans and moans from him.

" Akeno your hands are... amazing" He said as she was like a profession with her hands. His eyes then moved down to her bosom as he noticed that they were a little bit bigger then rias's

" Like what you see." Ren nodded yes. She then brought her chest closer to him. " Ren i want you to take my breast and suck on it." He understood as he then clamped his mouth onto her breast. She was trying her best to conceal her moans so ren decided to step on his game as he pushed both breast together.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She let a moan escape as ren was sucking on both of her nipples while she was still stroking him. " Ren. your such a beast."

" Akeno i'm about to. reach my. limit."

" Me. too." They both then rode out their orgasm's in the water as they were panting wanting more. " Ren i can't take it." She stood up from the water and turned around spreading her lower lips to him. " I want you to fuck me." She said like an animal in heat. He got up and lined his rod up against her entrance.

" Are you sure you want this akeno."

" I've never been more sure in my life." He then proceeded to insert himself in. She felt her wall clenching around him as her legs started to shake. He then hit a certain barrier.

" AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" She screamed like a siren as the little bit of blood left her entrance signalling that she just lost her virginity " Ren don't stop!"

" Ok." He then started thrusting into her. As he kept thrusting he felt her clenching her walls around his rod. " _She is so tight._ " He thought in his head. Akeno wanted to experience much pleasure as possible.

" Ren grope me." She said as ren moved his hands to her breast as he used them as a handle. he then left her leg over his shoulder and proceed to kiss her again. " Ren cum inside me, spray my body with your seed."

" Yes my queen." They kept going until they reach their limit

" _Ren."_

 _" Akeno."_ They experience their orgasm with each other as ren took himself out of her as she fell in the water.

" Akeno are you ok." He said concerned for her.

" I'm fine i just lost the feeling in my legs." Ren then blushed knowing that he did that. Akeno then reached out to him as he picked her up like a bride. He then stepped out of the hot tub, closed it and went inside to his room for the night. " Ren promise me you'll never leave me."

" I promise akeno i'll never leave you." They then shared another loving kiss as they went to bed.

 **So with hot girls you get lemons. So anyway first lemon chapter like i said i would do basically as of now this story will be my number one concern until i come up with new ideas.**

 **Also first episode of season four came out LOVED IT but it was more of a recap of episode 9 of season three but with a different ending. The animation is nice as well makes my waifu rias kawii. So anyway enjoy this little lemon because there will be more to come. Also i will wait off on the koneko lemon because it is dangerous for her and i also don't Want the FBI busting down my door.**


	45. Xenovia wants her turn

_the next day_

Ren woke up with the sunlight in his eyes. When his vision cleared, the first thing he see's in front of him was a violet eyed fallen angel waiting for him to wake up.

" Good morning." Akeno said to him.

" Morning, How'd you sleep."

" Amazing but you know i wouldn't mind having more of that to start my day." She said as she trailed her fingers up to his chest.

" Akeno your playing a very dangerous game here."

" What can i say. I like being a little naughty." She said as she went for a kiss. Ren could not help it but let her. Even in the morning they looked at each other with lust. She then brought her chest a little bit closer to his face. " If you ever want to have a little fun, you can always ask me." She told him.

" I'll keep that in mind." He then sat up with her as they kept kissing. Akeno pressed her chest on to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

" By the way. If rias is your fiance. What would you make me." She asked the dragon.

" That's a good question... You could be my girlfriend or my mistress." She then got aroused when he said mistress as she kissed him again with tongue.

" I'm fine with mistress it sounds like we're having an affair."

" Mistress it is then. So what does my mistress want me do to."

They then kissed again, akeno then stepped back to lift her breasts up for him. **Warning lemon**

" I want you to make me feel good. I want you to devour my breasts." She she said that ren just licked his lips as he stared as her chest.

" As you wish." He moved his hands over to her chest as he started to fondle them. Seeing her nipples perk up as a sign that she was excited.

" Mmmmmm!" She tried to keep her moans quiet since the others were asleep. As ren kept groping her chest He decided to use a different method.

 **SMACK!**

" IYAAA." She screamed in pain and also pleasure as ren used one of his tails to slap her ass.

" You've been such a naughty girl my queen and i think you deserved to be punished. The pupils in his eyes then changed into a heart.

" Yes! I need to be punished." Ren then stopped groping her chest and then went to suck on her tender nipple. He then used his tail to deliver another harsh slap to her rear.

" AAAAHHHHH!" Her breast were being sucked while the same time she was being spanked. It was a little more then she could handle. " Ren i'm about to. Lose it. Aaahhhh!" She experienced her climax to her liking as she fell over on her back as ren looked at her entrance. " Come to me my king." He then was on top of her as his shaft was poking her lower lips. He then cupped her face seeing how beautiful she looked.

" You belong to me. As long as i live i will do my best to make you happy. My Queen." Akeno's heart just skip a beat as ren said that to her.

" Yes i belong with you ren. No one else shall have me. Now make love to me."

" Yes my queen." He then lowered himself as his prick went deeper and deeper into her pussy. He then started to thrust into her as he did the movement made her just sway up in down. He was in an trance as he kept watching the orbs jiggle. He then beared his teeth as them.

" Ren what are you."

 **Chomp.**

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed to high heavens as ren bit down on her breast as he kept thrusting. " Ren don't stop!" She said not wanting their act not to end. But like before on the right side on akeno's hip appeared a mark the same mark that rias has on her cleavage.

" I'm about to come."

" Come inside me spray my walls with your seed." Ren came into akeno as he started to fill her up. Akeno was in deep bliss due to her release. Ren took himself out of her and rolled onto her side.

" Sorry for biting you."

" Its fine. But from now on instead of sucking my breast." She then got closer to him and whispered into his eye. " I want you to bite them." She said making him blush.

" I love you akeno." Her heart then soared through her chest

" I love you too ren." They shared another kiss as they went back to sleep.

 _Some time later_

The girls went to do some shopping for today leaving ren and godzilla home alone. Re walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see his father with a newspaper.

" Uh? Dad what are you doing."

" Trying to figure out this crossword puzzle."

" I didn't think that you like doing those."

" I don't but your mother enjoyed watching me struggle to figure them out so i did them. What's a 4 letter word for your favorite body part." Ren blushed because i don't think he would want to share it right now.

" Uh? Head."

" Hm. Ok." Godzilla wrote it down but then wanted to talk to ren about a other subject. " Ren there is something we need to discuss." He asked his son.

" Discuss what."

" Discuss when your going to come home or not." Ren then got upset about him talking about his old home.

" Dad after everything that has happend i don't think that's a good idea." Godzilla didn't understand what his son mean't

" I don't understand i figured that you would want to come home someday."

" Yeah someday but not anytime soon. Besides i got to look out for rias and them."

" They can come if they wish to."

" No! I don't think thats a good idea."

" Why you told them about it didn't you." Ren then had a nervous look on his face so godzilla got the idea. " You didn't tell them."

" Ok dad what am I suppose to say. Oh yeah rias you know when i said i'm a monster that you just randomly meet, well guess what i'm not the only one."

" Why are you taking this so close to heart." Godzilla asked his son.

" I'm not its just... I just need to think about it. Thats all."

" I see but tell me. Wouldn't your bride and child would want to see where you came from." Ren put alot of thought into it and his father is right.

" I'll think about it dad." He then got a message on his phone and read it. " I gotta go dad i'll be back soon." He then left the kitchen leaving godzilla in question.

" That boy needs to make up his mind."

 _At the shopping center._

Ren got a message from rias to meet her at the mall assuming that the other girls were with her. But when he got there it was only her waiting for him.

" So um? Where is everybody." He asked her.

" I told them to go home. This is something i need you for."

" In a mall."

" Yep. Come on." Ren was a little nervous at first but built up the nerve to walk in with her. But with a little bit of walking in the place. They walked into the store that ren thought he would never have to go into until now. The lingerie store! Rias walked in first but ren just stood outside. " Aren't you coming in." She asked him wondering why he hasn't come in.

" No you Uh? Go on ahead i'll just." She then grabbed his arm dragging him in.

" Come on walking into a women's store won't kill you."

" No but the people might." They walked in with ren being very uncomfortable but rias needed ren's help to choose a set.

" Ren which one do you like more." She had a blue set of lingerie and a black pair. He was then blushing thinking of rias putting of those on but another piece caught his eye.

" They both look good but i think i like that one more." He said as he pointed to a grey pair with stockings. Rias then blushed as she put the other two back.

" Well if that's what you like." She then took a set of the grey pair off the rack. " I'm gonna go try these on." She then went to the changing rooms.

" Please hurry." Ren said quietly to himself. He then stood outside of the changing room door that rias was in.

" Ren can you come here for a sec."

" Uh rias i don't think i can with all these people."

" Its fine i just need your help." So ren swallowed his pride as he opened the door and went inside. When he turned to look at rias his jaw split. The women he loved was wearing a light colored grey bra with matching panties along with stocking going up to her knees She then blushed knowing he was looking at her. " So what do you think."

" I think i need to go see a doctor." He said as he was turned on by rias's attire. She then got up to him and kissed him. They then wrapped their arms around each other. When they stopped kissing they both looked into each other's eye's wanting the other. Before she walked in rias put a silence spell over the room to make sure nobody could hear them.

" You know ren. I was pretty lonely last night. The thought of you and akeno doing it made me jealous."

" I'm sorry rias what could i do to make it up to you." Rias got him to sit down as she took off her panties to expose her womanhood to him. She then took off her bra to show him, his favorite pair of breasts.

" I want you to stick your cock inside my pussy and fuck me." His eyes then changed into a heart like earlier today.

" Yes my love."

 **Warning another one.**

Rias then impaled herself onto his red shaft. She then started to ride him as they kept kissing. They held each other close as the idea of getting caught having sex in a public store made their act ever better.

" Suck on them ren, devour my boobs." After kissing he went and attached his mouth onto her breast since she likes it. Ren used his tail to lock the door behind them. " AAAAHHHHHH!" Rias moaned loudly as she could but since their was a silence spell over them room, nobody heard them. As she kept bouncing on him she was about to climax. " Ren are you about to come."

" Yeah just about."

" Don't stop. Fill me up with all your seed." They then reached their climax as ren filled up his fiance with his semen. Rias had her head on ren's chest as they were both out of breath. " If i wasn't pregnant before, I would be now." She said since the other time she and ren did the deed. They then shared a loving kiss as ren helped rias to her feet.

" You planned this didn't you."

" Maybe a little." She said with a smirk on her face as she put her clothes on and with ren walked out as she purchased her lingerie. As they walked home ren asked her.

" Hey rias." She turned to looked at him. " Did you like my body when it was originally grey or do you like this red." He asked about the change in his skin color.

" Well your alot brighter with red as your color." Rias said as she looked at his body. " I did get used to your grey color since you looked so... Dull."

" Dull." He said to her.

" But now i like your red color because well it matches my hair." She had a point.

" I guess people will get the idea who i belong too right." She nodded yes and held onto his arm. he looked at how happy she was but in hid mind he thought about the conversation he had with his father.

" Rias how do you feel about a little trip."

" A trip to where?"

" a trip to my old home." Rias thought about it as she always wondered about his old home.

" I would love to see it."

" Yeah i'll enjoy showing it to you." He said as they kept walking back home.

 _Back at home._

After what seemed like a really exhausting day. Ren was back at home in his room. He looked at his blue stuffed triceratops he had when he was a kid.

" I guess the thought of going home might be a good thing."

 **Knock, knock**

He heard knocking on his door.

" Come in." It opened to be xenoiva that walked in. " Oh do you need something xenovia."

" I just came up to ask you a couple of things." She then stood in front of him.

" Alright what do you want to ask me."

" Is it true that you and rias are going to be wed." Her saying that means akeno must've said something to the other girls.

" Yeah its true. She's the women i love and it was something i wanted to do for a long time."

" I see but what about you and akeno. Is she suppose to be your mistress." Ren was now a little alarmed when she said that.

" Uh? How do you know that."

" I watched you two having sex this morning."

" Your were watching us?!" She nodded yes. " Why!"

" I was walking downstairs this morning for breakfast but i saw your door a little bit opened so i peeked in to see." Ren was now red with embarrassment.

" Sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

" Its fine which leads me to my next question... What is it that you like about rias and akeno." She asked him and he knew it was coming just not from xenoiva.

" Well the reason i like rias is because that she was the reason that i'm here now. She's been there for me whenever i lost control. She didn't treat me like a monster like the rest of the world."

" And what about akeno."

" Me and akeno have alot in common, we've both lost people that we loved. I was there when she told me about her fallen angel blood. We both accepted what kind of creature's we are.

" And what do you like about me?" The blue haired knight asked the beast wanting to hear his answer

" Well i like how you see the world that you don't understand and yet you still want to explore it." He said making her blush

" And what else."

" I like how your determined to reach your goal."

" Oh ren." She jumped on him as they landed on his bed. Xenoiva was on top of him as her amber colored eyes looked at his two different colored one's. " You know ren I've also have deep feelings for you." She said as she put her hands on his face.

" When did you start having those feelings." He asked her.

" When i became a devil." Basically about a month. " The way you would risk anything to save someone that you care for made me assure that i want to be with you." Ren then sat up and noticed how beautiful she looked.

" Xenovia do you still want to have a child." Her eyes then started to tear up.

" More then anything." They then shared a kiss as they embraced each other. " _His kiss is so warm."_ She thought as ren ended the kiss and started to help her remove her clothes

 **Warning another one**

Ren helped xenovia take off her short to show her pink and white stripped bra. She took off her shorts to reveal her matching underwear.

" I know that my breasts aren't as big as akeno's or rias but i'm willing to give them to you."

" Xenovia, I really don't care for size." She then looked at him. " I don't care if their big or small. I will show how much affection i have for them." Xenovia then took off her bra to show ren her boobs.

" Then show your affection for mine." He nodded yes as he then used his tongue to lick her nipple, rolling it with his tongue

" Aaahh!" She moaned as ren kept doing it. He then used one half of his twin tails and squeezed her other breast. " Ren i'm about to. About to! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She came as she fell over on her back. Ren then took off her panties as she looked at her entrance as she was wet from the experience. " Ren take my virginity. Your the one i want to give it to."

" Ok xenovia." She then placed his harden shaft at her entrance as he let himself in. As he got deeper he hit a certain barrier again.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed in pleasure as ren saw the blood trailing down as he taken another girls virginity. He then started to thrust into her making her breast jiggle up and down as he was on top of her. " _I'm finally going to get a baby."_ She thought in delight as she always wanted this to happen. " Ren lick my boobs and don't stop." He put his mouth of her chest again as he put them close together and sucked on them both.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both experience their orgasm as ren sprayed his seed into her womb. Ren then layed down on his bed with xenovia on his chest.

" So was it everything you hoped for xenovia."

" Yes most defiantly." She then looked into his eye and blushed on what she wanted to say next. " Ren... I love you." Ren blushed as xenovia confessed her feeling for him.

" I love you too xenovia." They shared another kiss as they went off to sleep for the night.

 **Yeah this was basically a all lemon chapter but next one i'm going to start doing the make up chapter's i mentioned before. Which will be our certain group going to a certain island that we all know in the godzilla lore. So enjoy for now.**


	46. Devils on monster island

_The next day_

Ren woke up being a little sore from what he did yesterday or in this case who he did. He looked to see xenoiva sprawled out on her side as one of her hands were close to ren's face. He then got out of bed and walked to his bathroom, He looked at himself in the mirror. He would be considered the brightest person in the room due to his crimson red skin.

" Man my mind is just in haze right now. Sex with three women in one day." He was talking about his day yesterday with rias, akeno and xenovia but then he thought about the other girls as they would know soon and would also want to do it. " This is gonna be some experience but i guess i should be lucky." He then stepped into the shower and proceed to clean himself.

 _One shower later._

Ren then walked downstairs into the living room to see the girls sort've down.

" Uh? What's going on here."

" We're bored ren." Rias said as koneko nodded in agreement with her.

" How can you be bored." Ren asked.

" When you live in a town for a long you soon grow bored of the things you usual do." Akeno said to him

"Wow never thought i would hear that from devils and an angel."

" We're open to suggestions ren." irina asked him.

" Sorry I'm the wrong person to go to for idea's." Ren said as he got some water.

" It would be nice to do something new before the tournament starts back up again."

" Like what." Rossweise asked her new master.

" I might have a suggestion." They heard godzilla walk in as he might help with their situation.

" What do you have in mind." Rias asked the overgrown dinosaur.

" Well since there is a little bit of time before Your tournament goes back on and since its getting close to winter i figured you all would like to take a trip."

" A trip to where." Asia asked him.

" The island the ren grew up on."

 **Ren's spit take.**

They saw ren cough up some water to godzilla's idea. They all turned their heads to him.

" You would take us there." Rias asked him.

" Well seeing as you all stood by my son's side to help him through the least i can do is to show my gratitude and what better way is to show you where we came from." The girls then looked at each other as they were excited.

" Ren's old home." Akeno said wondering what his home would look like.

" I would want to see it."

" Same here." Asia and xenovia said Ren got close to his father as hit face was twitching.

" Hey dad, can can i talk you for a sec."

" Ok?" Ren and his father went to the other room as the girls wondered what they be talking about.

 **Bonk.**

" OW! Why." Godzilla said as ren hit him on the head.

" What the hell dad. We discussed this yesterday."

" I know but you saw the look on their faces besides you said you wanted to show them anyway."

" Yeah but not at this minute." Ren said in distress to his father. " How am i suppose to explain it to them when we get there."

" Don't worry i'll go ahead of you and tell them." Ren was in distress but faced it any way as he went back to the other room as he did the girls looked at him.

" Do you guys really want to see where i came from."

" Yes." They all said in unison.

" Ok fine we'll go." They all got excited. " But their will be ground rules."

" Alright ren what are these rules." Rias asked him.

" First rule. Stay close to me since guys haven't been to this kind of place before i don't want you guys getting hurt."

" Makes sense." Rossweise agreed with him.

" Ok number two. I would need you guys to listen to me during this trip because chances are things will... Happen." Ren blushed knowing what

" Any idea on what."

" I won't know until we get there. Number three be respectable." They were curious to his third rule.

" Why do we need to be respectable ren." Asia asked him.

" There is alot of memories there so i would appreciate it if you guys respect what your going to see on the island." They all looked at each other and came to an agreement.

" Sure ren we'll respect your home."

" Thank you."

" So when can we leave." Koneko asked him.

" Well?"

" We can leave tomorrow." Godzilla finished ren's sentence.

" Seriously." irina said to him.

" Since the weather will be nice tomorrow, We won't be seeing any storms coming in so tomorrow would be a good day." They then looked at ren.

" Ren can we." Asia asked him. He looked at the face's of the girl as he can tell they were excited and he didn't want to see the upset.

" *Sigh* You guys can start packing." Some of the girls went upstairs as fast as they could to start packing.

" Ren do you think kiba and gasper might want to come." Rias asked him.

" Yeah i'll give them a call and see what they say."

" Well i Look forward to tomorrow." Godzilla left the room from the mess he started. Ren just looked a little aggravated.

" Hey are you ok." Ren looked at his fiance as hugging his arm.

" Yeah I'm fine i just have a headache thats all I'm gonna go lay down." He then went back upstairs. Rias suspects he is hiding something due to his reaction to his father's idea so she will ask tonight.

 _At night later that day._

Ren was laying in hid bed but he could not asleep. He dosen't know either to be excited or worried about tomorrow.

" God what am i gonna do." He said in distress.

" You sound worried."

" No i'm not worried i'm just." He looked to a see a naked rias laying on her side as she got him to lay down next to her.

" Why are you so worried i thought you would be happy to go back home."

" I'am its just... I don't think its the right time for me to come back yet."

" How can you know if its the right time. You've been away from your home for a long time so it might be better to see it now until its too late." Ren was just in awe with his bride's words.

" I guess i never thought of it like that." She then moved one of his hands to her stomach.

" I know you have alot on your mind. But I want our child to see where their father came from." Now it was a request that ren could not denied. He pulled rias in closer and gave her a loving kiss.

" All i got to say is what you'll see tomorrow will leave you speechless."

" I can't wait." She said trying to contain her excitement as she and ren went to sleep for the night.

 _The next day near the harbor._

Ren and the girls made it to the harbor meeting with kiba and gasper as they were packed their things.

" Hey ren." Gasper greeted him.

" Hey gasper.. I didn't think you would be interest to come kiba." He asked the other knight.

" Well since we'll be going to your old home i was curious so i wanted to tag along."

" Fair enough."

" Uh? Ren." He looked to see rossweise looking at the water.

" How are we suppose to get there. I assume you would have a boat around here."

" No boats." They heard godzilla walking from behind them and past them. " I'll be taking you all there."

" How?" Xenoiva asked. Her answer was godzilla jumping in the water. They didn't understand what he was trying to do until they saw a little glimmer of light in the water. Godzilla then came up from the waves to be his giant kaiju size.

" Woah!" Koneko said in awe. Godzilla then laid his hand down for them.

" **Climb Aboard."** They proceeded onto his hand all expect for ren.

" Ren aren't you coming."

" I'am i just won't be on his back with you guys. I'll be swimming on my own and don't worry i be right next to you guys i promise." With that in mind godzilla moved his hand to the upper part his back where his first set of spines showed up as he placed everyone there.

" **Hang on tight. Ready boy."**

" Ready dad." Godzilla then started to swim away leaving the harbor as ren jumped off the docks as he followed closely. Soon everyone in rias's peerage looked at kuoh as it got further and further away from them and so their journey to the island had started.

 _the pacific ocean._

As they were now 50 miles out. Everyone was looking at the open sea as they see nothing as godzilla continued to swim towards the island. Asia, xenovia and irina saw ren swimming beside his father as they see his red skin in the water.

" Hey godzilla how much further." Rias asked him.

" **Shouldn't be tool long.** "

" I wonder what we'll find once we get there." Akeno asked.

" Well if its anything that ren described should be a jungle or sorts.

" **More then that.** " They heard godzilla spoke out. " **Lets just say that there will be a lot of things that you all won't be used to seeing."**

" What does that mean?" Irina asked.

" Taking a guess we'll have some surprise's in store for us."

" **Alright we're here."** They all looked to see what he was talking about but it was still open seas.

" Uh? Are you sure, all i see is still water." Rossweise said as to what she see's.

 **"Just watch."** Godzilla said as his eyes flashed his red color and in front of him a blue magic circle appeared. Godzilla went in along with ren behind them. They were blinded by a light but as they died down they looked at they were approaching this huge land mass of an island. They saw a jungle, mountains and the beach they were going to set on.

" This place is huge." Rias said in amazement. Godzilla then moved his hand to his back as everyone got onto his hand as he moved them to the beach side as godzilla went back to his normal 7 feet tall size. Ren came ashore with them as he looked at the jungle.

" Ren i'll go on ahead ok."

" Yeah dad sure." He said to him as godzilla went on the path into the jungle. Everyone saw ren look around as he was back home.

" Ren are you ok." Asia asked him.

" Oh? Yeah, yeah i'm fine. I'm just taking it all in thats all."

" I didn't know that this place was so big."

" Yeah it's pretty big. Come on i show you where you guys can stay." Ren went on the path and everyone else just followed him. It was a little bit of a walk when they got closer to a clearing. Ren sniffed the air as knew the scent knowing what he was about to see so he stopped.

" Ren what's the matter." Rias asked. He then turned around and face everyone.

" Ok so might as well get this off my chest."

" Get what off?" Xenovia asked wondering why.

" Before we make it out of here. Let me say that there is a reason why i didn't want to come back here."

" What's the reason?" Akeno asked.

" GGGGGGGRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGKKKKKK!" They heard the roar as it was unfamiliar to them.

" What was that." Gasper asked.

" Well Its either someone is mad or the old man just got up for the day." They didn't understand as he walked into the clearing.

" Ren that didn't sound anything like your father." Rias said to him.

" I never said it did." He said as they continued to follow him. They made it out of the jungle and into a open field.

" This was the real reason." They all looked to what was he was showing and what they saw it left them speechless. They saw a four legged creature with spikes on its back Carrying some wood in its mouth and next to it was a creature that stood on its hind legs and reassembled a little bit like a lion and lastly their was another one that was shorter then the other two put had a row of spikes from its head down to its tail.

" Ren are they."

" Yep their monsters." Ren answered asia's question. " Get down." Ren told them to get down in the grass to hide. They saw godzilla walking up to the beasts

" Good evening everyone." They heard the voice and looked and dropped what they were doing.

" Godzilla!" They all rushed up to greet him.

" Y-your back." The shorter of the three asked.

" Yes i'am I decide it was time for me to come home and now i'm here."

" That's great and all boss but um?" The lion looking one looked a little nervous.

" But what. Whats wrong."

" We lost the boy!" The shorter one panicked.

" You lost my son."

" Godzilla please we tried to find him but with the humans it was hard." The spiky one said to him.

" Please forgive us." The lion looking one said. Rias's group saw that they were a little sad.

" I see well i guess i need to fix your mistake."

" How the boy could be anywhere in the world." Lion said to him.

" I'm aware that is why i already brought him back."

" Wait really!" The spiky one said. Ren then got up from the grass.

" Well i guess it time i got face the music." He said as he walked away from them.

" I guess we need to see how this goes." Akeno said to rias.

" Yeah i guess." Rias said as they all stood in the same spot they were in the grass. Ren walked behind the three as they kept asking godzilla questions.

" Is the boy alright.

" Yeah did he change at all."

" Guess you can ask him you self's" They turned around to see the red looking creature with twin tails. " Hey uncle anguirus, Caesar, varan. Its been a while" They recognized his voice as they knew who it could be.

" Ren!" The shorter one named varan tackled him to the ground. " Is it really you." He asked him.

" Yeah its me." He then got from being tackled.

 **Bonk.**

The lion named Caesar then hit him on the head. " Ow! What gives."

" That was for scaring us like that, We thought you were a goner."

" Sorry." The spiky one named anguirus then came up to him

" Its good to see you but why are you red." He questioned his red skin.

" Its a really long story."

" But who cares your back and its all that matters." Varan then hugged him on the side. Rias and them looked at the other creature as they were happy to see ren.

" They look so happy." Asia said.

" Well ren was gone for a long time i would figured as much." Kiba said to her.

" I don't understand why didn't ren tell us." Rias asked.

" Maybe he was afraid at what we'll think." Rossweise said to her. While they were talking green vines were slowly creeping up on them.

" He shouldn't be."

" Guessing one is different from a whole island rias." Akeno said to rias.

" But still."

" Um? Does anyone else feel like we're being watched.

 **SNAG.**

The vines then wrapped around their legs and dragged them away.

" What is this." Koneko asked. Kiba tried to use his sword birth but was dropped before he could use it. The vines wrapped around them putting them all into a cocoon except for their eyes. They were hanging above the ground until a massive all green creature whose vines were connected to their's. Its face resemble that of a crocodile. It had no feet as it moved along the ground.

" You humans are trespassing."

 _Back with ren._

" Come on then spill it." Caesar asked.

" Spill what." Ren said to him.

" What happened to you in the human world." Varan asked him.

" Well let's just say that humans weren't exactly friendly towards me."

" Of course. Thats why we didn't want you to go off on your on." Anguirus said to him.

" I know and i'm sorry but there was a bright side to all this."

" What's the bright side." Ren then blushed as he was about to say next.

" I. Um? Met someone." They were in awe by what he said as they then looked at godzilla.

" The boy's right he's found the love of his life." They then looked back at ren.

" You lucky dog." Caesar gave him the comment.

" Wait she's not human is she."

" Oh no, heck no. She's something a little different."

" Different how." Angurius asked.

" Guys we have intruders." They all heard the voice.

" Hold that thought ren." The three left to go investigate. Ren looked at godzilla with worry as they both went to their direction. The three then approached the green creature that had everyone strung up with her vines.

" I found them in the field. How did they get in this far." She said to them.

" Doesn't matter right now is to send these humans where they belong." The eyes of everyone strung up were worried.

" Wait." They heard ren come up to them along with godzilla. " Don't do anything with these humans."

" Ren!" The green creature then grabbed ren with its wines and hugged him. " I was so worried for you, Your not hurt are you?"

" I'm fine auntie i'm fine but right now i need you to drop these humans.

" Why." Ren then blushed as he came close to her hear and whisper into her ear.

" Really!" She said as ren nodded yes. " Wait which one is it."

" The one with the red hair that matches my skin."

" Red hair?" The creature undid the top of the traps letting their hair down. One being blonde, orange with pigtails, Sliver, Black and the last one being red. " So she's your."

" yes." Ren said with worry.

" Oh my god!" She undid her traps as she dropped everyone. " Ren i'm so sorry."

" Its fine. Everyone give them some space, They haven't been here before, they came with me so please let them settle in." Ren said as three varan, caesar, angurius and the green one went of to do their task or getting ready to sleep. Ren then looked back at the girls to help some of them up. " Sorry about that you guys." he then helped rias to her feet.

" Ren next time warn us when we might be attacked again."

" Yeah like i said sorry it was just she is very overprotective."

" Yeah i guessed as much." Rossweise said as she got to her feet.

" W-who were they." Gasper asked.

" Well the short version is their... My family."

" Ren just what exactly is the name of this island." Akeno asked him.

" Its called monster island." They looked to see godzilla as he gave them an answer.

" Monster island?" Xenovia questioned.

" Its a place where creatures like us can live in peace without the worry of humans to disturb them." Godzilla then walked past ren. " Ren i have work to do right now so you can show them to the house."

" Yeah sure dad." Ren said to godzilla as they watched him walk away from them

" This house isn't gonna be some old cabin is it?" Koneko asked ren.

" No, It has plenty of room for all of us its just this way." Ren walked into the direction north of the fields as the rest of them followed. After a little bit of walking and a little bit of walking up stone stairs They reached where they needed to be. " Alright this is it." Ren said. Everyone saw his house and well they were speechless as they excepted some wooden cabin. What they didn't except a wooden lodge that looked like a out of the country hotel.

" This is your house!" irina said in shock.

" Yeah my dad said it took a while to built."

" Wait your dad made built this." Rias asked him.

" Well him and the guys you saw down there." They all looked behind them as the ledge the house was on had a good view of the fields. the jungle and the beach. Ren then opened the door to see the inside. It had the look of a old log cabin look but a lot for cleaner then they expected.

" Wow." Asia, irina and xenovia said in unison.

"OK this is the living room. the kitchen is down the hall to the right. Upstairs are some extra bedroom's about 10 or 11 so should be enough for everyone."

" Gotta say ren, your home looks good." Kiba commented.

" Alright everyone pick a room you want to stay in and once we're settled i can give you guys a tour tomorrow." They all nodded as they all went upstairs to unpack. The last one to go up was rias but ren stopped her. " Except for you."

" Oh so will i be staying tonight." Ren pulled her in close and picked her up bridel style.

" The master bedroom only has room for two so you and me will be sharing."

" Can't wait." She said as they shared a kiss as ren walked to the left side of the living room as he opened the door. to the master bedroom with a king size bed, window's of the right side of the room. " So what should we do until tomorrow." Rias asked in in a seductive voice.

" Oh i know what we can do."

" The show me." She threw her luggage on the floor as her and ren got into and fell right onto the bed. They were really getting into it as ren started to help her take her shirt off. Ren then moved down to kissing her neck. " Mmmmmm!" Hearing her sweet moans just made him go crazy.

" AAAHAHHH! Someone help!" Ren stopped what he was doing as he heard asia scream. He then looked down at rias as she was beat red.

" Sorry."

" I know just go see so we can finish." He nodded as he got up and left to go check leaving rias to prepare.

Ren walked upstairs into the room that asia was in as he came in he saw xenoiva with durandal and irina with her sword.

" What happened."

" Something went into my suitcase." He looked at the big pink suitcase that she had as something was moving on the inside.

" What did it look like."

" Don't know it was too fast to see." Irina said.

" It looked small but it walked on all fours."

" Anything else."

" I-it looked like it had red skin." Small, Red skin, walks on all four's.

" Did it had a horn."

" Yeah how'd you know." Irina looked at him being curious.

" Just as i thought. Baragon get out of her suitcase." It stopped moving as it popped its head out showing its red with it's orange horn and big ears.

" What? Can a guy be curious."

" yeah a guy can but you can't. Come on get out of her stuff." Baragon hoped out of asia's suitcase and left the room.

" Sorry." He said as he left.

" Ren who was that." Asia asked.

" Just another member of the family."

" How many family members do you have." Irina asked.

" Too many to count i'll explain it all tomorrow once i show you guys a tour but right now lets all get some sleep." They nodded as they went to put on their night clothes. Ren walked back downstairs past the living room and to the door to the master bedroom. When he got in there.

" I've been waiting." Rias said as ren saw her sitting on the bed with her full naked body exposed to him. " I thought i was going to get it started by myself."

" You won't have to now since i'm here."

" Oh i can't wait. My boobs always need a good sucking since their so heavy." Ren got onto the bed and kissed rias. They held each other close. Ren then went to her chest as he did his usual routine as he was sucking the milk out of them. Oh ren!" They then fell over to enjoy their night. Best part of the master bedroom. Soundproof. So now there are now devils on an island of monsters how far will this go.

 **Ok done this was something i wanted to do for a while as well. Ren taking them to his home and meeting his family. Its gonna be so fun This will be a good stall till season four is over. Also don't worry there will be lemons just be patient. I hope you all enjoy what i have cooked up Just enjoy the show because its gonna be something.**


	47. The tour of the island

_The next day._

After the unexplained arrival to monster island, Rias was the first one to wake up from her sleep. Since the windows were on the other side of the room the sunlight didn't hit her eyes. She see's ren still asleep as he layed on his side. Rias then spoke to him lightly trying not to wake him up.

" Ren where is the bathroom." She asked him.

" mmmmmmmm. The door on your side behind the bed." He then went back to sleep. Rias got up as her bare breast bounced in every step she took. She opened the door and turned on the light When she did the bathroom looked so clean almost like it has never been used. She turned on the shower and stepped into it so she can get cleaned. Even though this was their first day here. On thought that one of the other monsters said as ran through her mind.

" _What matters is showing these humans where they belong."_ She remembered the lion looking one named Caesar saying it as it was a threat but seeing how ren's childhood went before she met him.

" They must really not like humans that much." She said as the shower water ran down her body.

After the shower rias put on a white robe and a towel to wrap around her hair. Ren was still asleep so she took her opportunity to explore. She slowly opened and closed the door not to wake anyone. She looked around the living room as it was a wooden hotel style lodge look. The living room was pretty basic, Couch, Tv, Chair, fireplace and stairs leading up to the second floor. She then found a shelf with a camera on it and next to hit was a picture book.

" Wonder what kind of pictures did they take." She wondered as she picked up the book and the first picture she saw when she turned the page was baby ren. " Oh!" She said as she looked at a picture of a tiny little ren when he was stilled grey scaled and well chubby. " He is so tiny." She said as she flipped through the pictures. One being ren's first swim, another being ren's first injury as he held his knee. She just giggled at the pictures. " What a little baby." But the next set of pictures made her stop laughing as some of them had godzilla with him but the difference was godzilla was smiling in these pictures. " He looks so... Happy." She commented on the giant lizards smile.

In the next set of pictures were family pictures. One was ren riding on the back of the spiked back creature named angurius, Another was ren on the shoulders of Caesar doing a pose but another one that got rias curious was ren sleeping up against two different colored rocks. One being blue with yellow stripes around it and another that was black with a combination of yellow and red. The line under the picture said three babies.

" Three babies?" She took a close look at the two rocks as they are not rock's but eggs now she was more curious on what comes out of those eggs. She then turned the page to see godzilla holding ren in his arms and next to him was a women with long white hair and blue eyes wearing looks like old cloth for clothing.

" _When she came to this world she took a form of a human to help her understand it better."_ What godzilla said to her about ren's mother went through her head.

" This must be her then." She said as she looked at the picture more closely. " She's very pretty." She adored the picture as ren and his family looked so happy but a tear fell from her eye as their happiness was ripped away from them. In a blink of a eye Ren lost his mother, his father, His family all gone in one day. She then held the book closer to her.

 **Knock, knock, knock**.

She heard knocking on the door.

" Oh hello is anybody awake." She recognized the voice from yesterday. She put the picture book down and opened the door to see angurius standing on his hind legs to meet her height. " Oh. Um? I didn't wake you did i." He asked.

" Oh no I've been awake for a while so when i heard you knocked i answered."

" Oh, ok good i didn't want to leave a bad impression."

" Your fine. We just didn't expect to get strung up on the first day here."

" I'am terribly sorry for that. Biolante is just very defensive when it comes to this island." Now she knows that name of the green creature that trapped her and the others. " Oh yeah right my manners. My name is angurius and i'd like to welcome you to our island."

" So formal. My name is rias gremory nice to meet you angurius." He liked the manners that this lady had.

" Well miss gremory is there anything you plan on doing today."

" Well ren is going to give us a tour of the island. So i was wondering how many more of you are here." She said asking him how many other monsters are here.

" Well including me you met 4 so far. As of now there is alot of us here but most of us are either sleeping or just doing our basic tasks to keep our stock in check. So chances are you might meet more of them on the tour."

" I see. Thank you for answering my question."

" It was no problem now if you'll excuse me i got to get back to my duties."

" Alright then." Angurius was about to leave but wanted to ask something.

" Actually miss gremory can i ask you something if its not too much trouble."

" Sure."

" You and the group that ren brought. You guys are not humans right?" he asked rias about everyone.

" No we're not humans."

" Phew. For a second there i thought i had to tell the others about the boy being with a human." He then walked down the stairs.

" Well i'm a devil so how does that fit."

" Pretty good." Rias then closed the door and went back inside as angurius walked down he now just realized what she just said as his eyes widen.

" Wait? What!?"

 _A little bit later._

After everyone had woken up and had breakfast with the amount of food the house had it was time to begin the tour ren stood on the cliff just in front of the house overlooking everything while everyone else looked around.

" For the reason that the house is high up here is so that it can get a good view of everything." Ren explained as they saw the beach leading into the jungle and into the grassy fields.

" This is definitely quite the view."

" Yeah it is." Akeno and kiba commented. Asia looked around but due west of the plains or east as she was where she was looking from. She sighted something.

" Ren what's that over there." She pointed to the glass dome that was a little bit big enough for them to see.

" Oh that's the greenhouse." Then the rest of them then looked at the dome greenhouse.

" What kind of stuff are you growing that you require a greenhouse that big." Rossweise asked.

" Well i'll show you since that will be our first stop." He said as he walked down the stone steps while the rest of them follow.

 _The green house._

Ren opened the glass door leading into the greenhouse.

" Wow!" Everyone had a look of awe and amazement as they saw flowers ranging from rose to tulips. " They look so pretty." irina commented on the flowers.

" yep the big dome gives them the right amount of sunlight.

" But what if it rains." Rias asked him.

" If that happens then we open it up so they get the good amount of water but for like thunderstorms we don't open it because we don't want them to get destroyed."

" Clever." Kiba said to the idea.

" Ren i didn't think that your dad cared for flowers." Rias said to him.

" Oh, he dosen't but she wanted to do this because it gave her something to take care of."

" She?" Xenovia wondered.

" Uh? That would be me." They were startled to the new voice behind them as they looked up to see the green creature with vines from yesterday.

" Hey! your the one that strung us up yesterday." Irina said in a upset tone.

" yes and i'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. I just wanted to protect ren is all."

" protect?" They then looked at ren.

" I'll explain." Ren then stood in front of the green creature. " This here is biollante, The one that keeps the flowers you guys see here alive."

" Hello." She said as she waved one of her vines at the group.

" She is also my aunt."

" Your aunt!" They looked at ren and biollante with shocked looks.

" Ren don't take this the wrong why but her and your dad don't look anything alike." Kiba commented.

" Well it is true that me and godzilla don't look alike but we do share the same blood so in technical terms i'am his sister and ren's aunt."

" But why do you look so... green." Irina said to biolante's appearance.

" Its because unlike godzilla he was mutated from a dinosaur. I was mutated from a rose." She said that but everyone else dosen't see it like at all due to her crocodile like face. Ren did see the looks on her face.

" She was a rose When she first started out."

" Then what happend." Asia asked.

" Godzilla happend i fought him once but he deflowered me which got me to come to my sense which lead me to living here." They looked around to see her wines taking care of the flowers around them.

" So how did you convince godzilla to let you have this greenhouse." Rias asked her.

" It wasn't easy. Godzilla didn't think having a greenhouse would be beneficial to some of us on the island."

" What did you say to get him to change his mind." Asia asked biolante.

" I didn't. Blue did." They heard her say ren's mother being brought up.

" Ren's mother?" Akeno said to her.

" Yep when she first came here, She saw flowers as a true beauty so when she asked godzilla to have a greenhouse he said yes."

" Yeah mom did liked her flowers." Ren said.

" She did. Oh! I almost forgot." She moved her vines around to pick something up as they then appeared in front of the girls and kiba and gasper. " This is my apology for yesterday." Her vines were holding a gray colored flower.

" What are they." Xenovia asked.

" A very special flower, go on hold them." They all then picked the flowers from her vines but as they touched them the flowers then bloomed to their retrospective colors. ( Basically the flowers are the color of their hair.)

" So pretty." Asia said to her yellow flower.

" I made sure that they don't require any sunlight or water so they'll always stay bloomed." She said to her new flowers.

" Thank you for the flowers." irina said to her.

" It was my pleasure young lady." Biolante said to her.

" Alright everyone, I think it's about time we moved on. They nodded with him as they then left the greenhouse. " Thanks auntie."

" Behave yourself ren."

" I will." He said as they left biolante to her work. They walked through the jungle heading into a different direction.

" She was really nice." Asia said.

" Yeah that's something you guys are gonna see. Some of my family may look scary and vicious but in reality they're just acting like how a community is to help each other."

" That's a good perspective ren." Akeno said to him.

" So since this island is one big community what do you guys do for food." Kiba asked him.

" I'll show you that's why the beach is our next stop." He said as he guided them towards the beach.

 _The beach south of the island._

They made it to the white sandy beach as they also saw some fishing nets with full catches that probably will last a while.

" Since biolante takes care of the vegetation. We also decided that hunting would be a good way for everyone to get their share of food." Ren explained to them how they hunt.

" Who takes care of the hunting." Gasper asked.

" Its not really one person. We take turns for some of us who are capable to swim and breath underwater."

" That's understandable. Who are the ones that are able to swim." Rias asked ren.

" Well their's me, my dad, angurius-."

" What about him." They all looked to where koneko pointed to see a red creature with fins on the top of its head catching fish in its mouth.

" Yeah him too."

" Ren who is that." Xenoiva asked him.

" You'll see. Hey! uncle T!" The creature looked over to who called him as he saw ren wave at him.

" No way." He said as he swam towards the shore. As he got closer they saw his head coming out of the water more then his long neck and his upper body and the rest of him. It had orange fins leading from the top of his head down to his tail. But the one thing that everyone noticed was his height due to his long neck.

" So tall." Koneko and gasper said in unison. It then approached ren.

" Wow i didn't believe them when they told me. Your really back ren."

" yeah i figured it was time to come back." The creature took noticed of his red skin and different changes to his body.

" You were so much shorter and gray from the last time i saw you."

" Yeah alot has happened in the last decade." The creature then looked at the group behind him.

" So i take it that their."

" Yeah i take it that my dad explained to you all."

" Yes. Have you guys been keeping this kid out of trouble." He asked the group.

" We try but trouble finds us." Rias said making the creature laugh.

" I've figured with this one wondering around being like his father." He said making ren blush and the girls laugh.

" Ok. You gonna introduce yourself or embarrass me more." Ren said to him as the creature approached the group.

" If you want to know. My name is titanosaurus but since my name is a little bit long, you can either call me T or titano." The creature now named titanosaurus introduced himself.

" Nice to meet you T." Rias said to him.

" So its your turn to hunt today." Akeno asked him.

" Yep everyday its someone else's turn but due to godzilla being gone some of us had to pull our weight and get more then we can carry for our usual hauls." The then looked over to the fish pile that he was able to get.

" But you got enough fish to last more then 6 months by the looks of it." Rossweise said commenting on the fish.

" Yeah but some of us that can swim and breath underwater are natural born hunters. By the way ren." He then looked over to ren. " If you want you can have a turn tomorrow if you want to hunt."

" Wait seriously?! But i never hunted before."

" Come on i figured that a decade being away from here improved you senses a little bit."

" Alright then but who's turn is it tomorrow." He asked titano.

" Its anguirus but your going to have to ask him."

" yeah i do that while we're out." Titano then looked at some more fish splashing out form the water.

" Sorry but i gotta make sure that those fish get into my belly. Enjoy the island." He said as he jumped back into the water to continue his hunt.

" He seems very cheerful." Asia said to ren.

" Yeah He's always like that. Well lets continue on." Ren said as he lead them back to the jungle. unaware on what was following them.

 _To the right side island jungle._

As they kept walking. The rest of the group didn't know where ren was taking them until they started to hear a huge roar of water.

" Ren is that." Akeno asked him.

" Yep we're just about... There." They entered a clearing only for them to see a huge waterfall rolling down water to the decent sized lake below it. " Welcome to heavens waterfall." Ren said to what their seeing.

" Woah."

" It looks like its touching the clouds." Irina and koneko commented on it.

" Hence the name we gave it." They heard the extra voice to see angurius walking up next to them on all fours. " Some of you already saw me yesterday if you have any questions just feel free to ask me."

" Actually angurius can i talk to you in private for a sec."

" Sure." Ren and angurius walked a little bit away from the group.

" Wonder. What their talking about." Asia asked.

" Didn't titano say that if ren wanted to hunt he would have to ask angurius." Kiba said.

" Do you think he'll say no." Irina commented.

 **Rustling** **in the trees.**

 **"** Unlikely. **"** Varan just popped out of nowhere from the tree give them a little bit of a freight.

" Don't scare us like that." Rossweise said in a upsetting tone.

" Sorry didn't think that was all that scary." He then hoped down from where he was hanging. " My name is varan and i'm more of a little bit of a risk taker."

" Say varan what did you mean when you said is was unlikely for him to say no." Rias asked as varan looked at angurius and ren talk.

" Well angurius is one of the ones that been here longer then most and when ren was born when godzilla was not around angurius would help take care of him."

" So he is like a second father to him."

" Pretty much." Varan answered asia's question

" But what about with godzilla what was angurius like with him." Xenoiva asked.

" Oh where to begin. Godzilla and angurius were basically close friends. Those two fought side by side together on multiple occasions."

" Then godzilla trusted his child with his best friend." Akeno asked.

" Exactly. Whenever godzilla was not around angurius would help his mother take care of the boy."

" You done talking varan." Ren said as he and angurius walked up to him.

" Hey they asked a question and i answered for them."

" Yeah but you have a history for asking stupid questions." Angurius said to him.

" Ok that was one time! When are you gonna let this go."

" Oh I've let it go but biollante hasn't."

" You know that women takes things too fair." varan and angurius basically bickered back and fourth from each other.

" Ren do they.. do this alot." Rias asked him.

" Yeah most days they do. They start a conversion which lead to an argument about something that one of them did." Ren explained his family's history of arguments. Ren then lead them away so they don't get dragged into the argument.

 _Back at the house a few hours later_ _nighttime._

After touring them around the island and meeting his family. It was now night and everyone wanted to get their fair share of sleep. Ren walked into his bedroom seeing rias wearing her glasses reading a book.

" Whatcha doing rias." She was startled and hide the book behind her.

" Oh ren! Um? Nothing just getting ready for bed." He looked at her as she was hiding it behind her trying to not look at her smooth body through her purple nightgown.

" So you holding the picture album is nothing." Rias was defeated as she pulled the book back out. Ren then got next to her and looked at the pictures. " Something on your mind."

" It's nothing its just when i look at these pictures i just see how happy everyone looks." Ren looked at the pictures how smaller he was and this family on monsters were happy.

" Yeah they do look happy."

" Why did you leave." Rias asked him the question she asked multiple times but never got an answer.

" Rias i told you."

" No i want a real answer if we're gonna be married i need you to be fully honest with me." The look on her face was her being determined to know which was something ren could not denied.

" After my mom died and my dad left i looked at everyone and they all looked like all the life of being drained from them. In my mind i thought that if they looked at me, It would remind them of my mom so i left." Rias saw how sad he has gotten.

" Ren don't think like that. You can't change what happend." She then cupped his face. He then but his white hand on her's.

" I know but right now i want to focus on my future. You and our... little guest." He said as he put his other hand on her stomach. They then shared a loving kiss even in his own home they still want to show their love for each other.

" Just promise me that you'll be more honest from now one." His red headed bride asked him.

" I promise. Now anything else before we head to bed."

" Actually there is something i want to ask you." Ren wondered what she wanted to ask so she flipped the auto album to a different page. " Ren are these eggs that your sitting next to here." He looked at the picture reminding him of who is in it."

" Yep those are eggs Very special ones."

" What was in them."

" The blue and yellow one is mothra's egg and the all black one is battra's egg."

" I take it we haven't meet them yet."

" Nope but trust me on this island everyone meets everyone." She then gave him another kiss.

" I'm looking forward to it." She said as her and ren cuddled up against each other as they turned off the lights and fell asleep for which another day has passed.

 **Done so basically how i'm going from this is with a different chapter will be a different monsters that will be around one of the girls in the upcoming chapters. Also for the idea on monster island in this story is basically my idea if monster island and its inhabitants worked at a community.**

 **Also season four is good so far and a squeal for the godzilla anime is on its way so HYPE. If you guys have questions just ask me and enjoy.**


	48. Daily routines

_Few hours later into the night_

As the night past on the island eveyone in the group was in deep sleep. Everyone had their own room except for ren and rias who shared the master bedroom. He was behind her with his arms around her as they both slept with a smile on their faces but someone had other plans.

 **tap tap tap tap**

Ren heard the noised as he looked to see who was tapping the glass on the window. He looked to see baragon jumping up and down to tap the glass.

" Baragon?" Ren slowly moved from his place in bed, his arms away from rias as he silently walked to the window and opened it and looked down to see the small red horned creature. " What are you doing, she's asleep." He said as quietly as possible.

" Come with me i want to show you something." Ren didn't understand what baragon mean't but wanted to know why so he hoped outside from the window and slowly closed it making sure rias didn't wake up as he followed baragon towards what looked like some smoke. After some walking baragon lead him to a campfire and to who were there were the other monsters.

" Their's the boy." Caesar said as they all cheered for his arrival. He looked around to see everyone even his father eating fish on a stick.

" What's going on." He asked wondering whats this all about.

" Just a little camp fire and talking come on sit." Baragon suggested and sat next to him on a log. Ren saw titano, caesar, biolante, godzilla, angurius and varan.

" Its looks like we're missing a few." Ren asked

" Well mister master of the skies is still in his cave on top of the hill." Varan pointed as ren looked at grey hill a little bit higher over the house. " As for the brother in sister duo their around same goes for miss iguana and miss snake." Ren had an idea on who he was talking about.

" I see." Ren grabbed a fish. As he was about to eat it he then had all eyes on him except for his father who was also eating. " Uh? Why are you all staring at me."

" Well aren't you gonna tell us." Biollante asked him.

" Tell you guys what?"

" What do you mean? Tell us what. Tell us what happened to you, where did you go, why is your body red and arm white." Angurius asked him to tell what has passed within the past 7 months.

" That is a really long story." Ren said to them.

" Hey that's what campfire's are for. Just take it nice and slow boy." baragon said to ren.

" Alright then where to start." Ren explained what he did after he left the island, Traveling from place to place in search of something. He also explained the angels and devils as while as his well."

" YOU DIED!? They all said to him in shock.

" Twice actually, one hitting my leg which paralyzed me and the second time was well i took a beating."

" How are you alive now?" Varan asked him.

" Well its either i'm just hard to kill or i have to thank the people that are with me when it happened." Ren said to them.

" Ok, ok so let me get this straight your telling me that all of those people that came with you are devils!" Titanosaurus said to him.

" Well mostly. Some of them are half devil and one of them is angel and the other is a ex Valkyrie."

" Wait Valkyrie as in Norse mythology?" Angurius asked him.

" Thats the one."

" My god. Speaking of god he's dead?" Varan asked him.

" Yep in the last war he died." Ren said to them.

" Man aside from us, devils and angels exist as well." Some of them looked at godzilla as he knew all this time and didn't bother to tell them.

" What?" He said with fish in his mouth.

" Godzilla why didn't you tell us about this." Biollante said to him as the others agreed.

" There were things i wanted to keep secret due to my past experience with them. If they found me back then i could not risk letting you all being discovered." He said in defense. They then looked back at ren.

" Hey i was surprised at first too well when rias told me i was."

" Speaking of the red head." Biollante said to him getting his attention. " Aren't you going to tell us how you two met." She said to him as they also wanted to hear this making him blush.

" I don't know about that."

" Come on ren. Godzilla told us how he met blue now its your turn." Caesar said to ren to give him an example.

" Fine i guess i can share that." Ren then went to talk about how he met rias, meeting her peerage along with her family, the sacred gear. and some other things that they just had to know.

" So she is a princess." Baragon said to ren.

" Yeah she was born into a royal blood devil family but i never really paid intention to that." Ren said to them.

" So this sacred gear. Is some sort of weapon that you had inside you." Angurius asked him.

" Something like that but i'm pretty fond of it." Ren said to them.

" Do you have it on you." Varan asked.

" **He always has me on him.** " They all were startled when they heard the voice.

" Uh? Who said that." Baragon said wondering.

" **i did."** They looked at ren's hand changed to his boosted gear with the green gem glowing in the center. " **Hi"** Now they were freaked out to his talking hand.

" Ok the kid has a talking hand thats super." Titano said trying not to freak out.

" So this gear is a dragon trapped inside you."

" **More like bestowed upon him but yeah."** Ddraig said answering angurius question.

" So its a shiny red glove." Varan said as he grabbed the last fish. Ren then changed it to its cannon form as pointed at him as he raised his hands up to surrender.

" Well its kinda more then that. The fish." varan then handed the last fish to ren.

" Not cool man, not cool." Varan said to him as ren ate the last fish.

" So ren how long will your group plan on staying here." Caesar asked.

" About 2 weeks they said it should be enough time for them to understand this place."

" So there anything you want us to be aware of or to make sure that things go right for there stay." biollante asked ren.

" For one thing please give them privacy if they need it or ask it." They nodded to his first rule. " Also don't be so hostile towards them, their good people."

" Ok anything else." Varan asked him.

" Yeah um? Can you guys make sure to watch over rias if i'm not around here." The didn't understand what he mean't by that.

" I guess but why are you asking us." Titano asked him.

" Well i sort of um?"

" You might as well tell them boy." Godzilla said to give his son encouragement.

" Yeah come on ren it can't be that much of a problem if you tell us." Caesar said as he munched on the remains of his fish."

" * Sigh* Rias... is pregnant.

 **Caesar spitting out his fish in shock.**

" WHAT!" They all said in shock to what ren said.

" Sorry." He said to them.

" Ren your telling me that you got a devil to carry your child!" Biollante said to him.

" Yeah but i told her that would be there for her every step of the way but i could use some help from you guys so please." Ren pleaded to his family. Angurius then looked at godzilla.

" Well this is a familiar sight isn't it uh godzilla." Godzilla just looked away to his friends comment.

" Ok ren we'll help keep an eye on her." Baragon said to him.

" Thanks you guys." Godzilla then got up from sitting.

" Well son its almost morning and since its your turn to hunt i'll show you how."

" Oh ok dad." Ren got up and followed his father down to the beach.

" This gonna be some two weeks isn't it." Varan asked everyone.

" Definitely." They all said in unison.

 _Couple hours later dawn approaches._

The sun then rises over the island. Rias's eyes then stirred open when she got up she noticed that ren wasn't in bed with her. She assumed that he already went to start on his fish hunt so she went and got changed..

 _A little bit of a walk later._

Rias walked through the forest then unto the beach to already see a couple of fish nets with a good haul. " Looks like he' doing just fine." She said to herself.

" More then most." She was surprised by the voice to see godzilla walking up next to her. " How do you sleep." He asked her.

" I've slept fine just have to get used to the scenery thats all." She then saw ren's tail flip out of the water for a second before going back under. " How long has ren been out here.

" About 6 hours. I showed him how to get the fish into the nets and like that he just started to get on a roll." Rias then wanted to ask him.

" Where did you go. We have haven't seen you since we arrived." She asked about not seeing him yesterday.

" I was trying to make sure that everything was how i left it. so far nothing much seems to have changed." He said with a dull expression. " Enjoy your stay here miss gremory." He said as he walked away as he did rias took note of the photo album from what she saw that overgrown lizard used to be happy being here now he's not.

" Guess it must be tougher on him then."

 **SPLASHING WATER.**

Rias heard the splashing as saw ren walk up to the beach and fell on his back in exhaust.

" So.. much fish... can't move.. another muscle." She just smiled as his predicament as she walked up to him and sat down above his head. He also had his snout on his face to catch fish more easily.

" Seems you've must've worked hard." Ren opened his eyes and saw her wearing a white colored lite hoodie along with something underneath showing off her smooth legs and thighs.

" I've been out here for six hours so yeah i felt like i did work hard and i'm not even close to being done." She looked over at the fish nets that ren got for today.

" Looks to me that you got a nice haul."

" Yeah but i need two to finish my quota for today."

" Wow your family must be hungry." She asked him.

" Well some of us eat more then other, some of us eat less so its a lot better that everyone does their fair share into getting food."

" In that case do you.. want me to help." Ren then opened his eyes again to her question to him.

" You want to help me... catch fish?" He asked her.

" Yeah i mean i might as well since we'll be here for a while."

" Have you ever done anything close to this."

" Well. Um? No but you can teach me." She said to him.

" I guess there's nothing wrong with you helping me."

" Good." She then stood up and got closer to the water. Ren sat up and saw her take off her hoodie to reveal her choice of swimwear that almost made him drool. She was wearing a pink bikini with floral patterns which showed much of her chest.

" _If i could personally thank the person that made the bikini. I would praise them like a god._ " Ren thought to his enjoyment to his bride's swimwear.

" Are you gonna stare or we going to catch fish." Ren then snapped out of his trance.

" Yeah, yeah fish got it." He got up and walked next to her to the water since rias could not breath underwater like ren he decided to start small. He then got the fish nets ready. " Ok rias we need to try to get as many fish in these as possible and throw them with the rest of them."

" Got it shouldn't be too hard." He then handed her a fishing net. They both stayed by shallow water to gather them. Rias saw a couple swimming around her. She tried to catch them but they swimmed faster then her trying to catch them. " Ren any tricks on how to get them." She looks to see ren got a couple already.

" Try to get them to come to you if you see some around your legs try to grab them."

" Alright." She looked and saw one got closer to her so she grabbed it but it slipped out of her hands. " Get back here." As she tried to grab it again she ended up losing her footing and fell. " WAHH!"

 **SPLASH**

Ren heard the splash of water and the scream. He turned around and saw rias soaking wet. He tried his best not to stared as her wet lady parts.

" You ok?"

" I'm fine guess its a little harder then it looks." Ren then helped his bride up to her feet.

" Hey I struggled too earlier this morning."

" But that's different your basically half fish since you can breath underwater."

" True but that dosen't mean i never hunted fish before."

" Really?" She asked him.

" Yeah not one time growing up i never hunted so yeah i did struggle."

" Guess i never asked you about that." She asked about his experience.

" Hey its alright look let me help you." He then proceeded to help her catch fish.

In the forest leading to the beach. Titano, angurius and Caesar were the one that were going to check on ren.

" Why are we checking on him again?" Titano asked.

" Its the kids first day hunting. We might as well see how he's doing."

" Do we really i mean he's the big guys son so shouldn't he already be."

" Shhhhhh be quiet." Angurius told titano and caesar. " Look at that." He said pointed to ren and rias catching fish.

" Ok so to catch a fish its all about patients Don't go after them let them come to you."

" I think i got it." Ren put his hand on hers to move her net around. When they saw a group of fish, ren helped rias throw the net over them and caught them. " Whoo! i did it."

" Good job." While being excited over her accomplishment She ended up losing her footing again but this time fell on top of ren.

 **SPLASH.**

" Ow! Rias you ok."

" Yeah i'm fine just." She looked at her situation as she was on top of ren in shallow water. they were both blushing but laughing at what happened. Angurius and the other two saw what just happened.

" Well guess we can stop worrying about him."

" Yeah when ren said they were devils i was expecting horns, devil wings and a red tail." Caesar looked at the young adults again. " This is nothing what i thought a devil would do."

" yeah but look at ren he looks so happy." Titano said to them

" Well checked on him might as well leave before he notices us and gets mad." They nodded in agreement and left them alone as they walked back into the woods. After she was done laughing. rias went down and kissed him which surprised him but accepted it anyway. They then started to get into it, she started to hump him as his hand moved down lower but ren sat up to get a breath.

" Why'd you stop."

" I much as i wanted to do this rias but my family tends to have eyes and ears everywhere." The thought of one of this family members watching them do it it got her embarrassed so she got off of him and stood up. " Sorry."

" Its fine." She then kissed him again on the cheek and whispered something into his ear. " After all later tonight behind closed doors i want you to fuck me in this swimsuit." His face then went pink as he blushed to her sexual remark.

" Goddammit your sexy."

" I know." They shared another loving kiss before they went back to work on catching fish.

 _Another hour later._

Since they were now finished with fishing ren was now walking with rias towards the waterfall because everyone else would be meeting them there.

" Were they able to find their way there."

" Since yesterday we got a pretty good idea on which path leads where, akeno and rossweise were able to help me with that."

" Thats good."

" Speaking of this place are there any more secrets you'd like to show us."

" Oh you'll see my bride just you wait." She smiled to what he called her.

" I can't wait."

They then arrived to see everyone enjoying themselves to the water by the waterfall.

" Ren come join us." Asia said convincing him to come in.

" Be right there." He looked around but noticed that a certain sliver haired Valkyrie was missing. " Where's ross at." He asked rias.

" She said to go on ahead without here guessing she needed some time to get ready."

" Ok then." Ren said to her. " Whooo!"

 **Big splash.**

Ren just jumped in to the water like a mad man or mad beast. " Man the water feels great." He then felt a certain pair of boobs touch his back.

" It sure does." He was startled and turned around to see akeno wearing a black and white striped bikini.

" Wha? Akeno where did you come from."

" Underwater we've been waiting for you."

" I can see that." She then grabbed onto him.

" Now that your here how does this swimsuit look on me." He tried his best not to stare at her large bosom but could not help but drool.

" I-it looks tast- i mean good! its looks good." She then giggled to his comment.

" If you want maybe we can go some where in private and maybe." She then whispered into his ear. " You can rip this off of me with your teeth." His mind was in a haze for what she just said Until he felt another pair of arms grab him as he looked to see it be xenovia.

" Xenovia what are you?"

" If you wanted to go some where private then you can take me instead."

" Oh! Xenovia is that a challenge." Akeno said to her.

" It may be. You and rias have been hogging him so its about time i get a turn."

" And what makes you think i'LL give up my ren so easily." They both been shoving him into their chest's as they argue from a black and white striped bikini to a all blue one.

" Because i'll be able to satisfy him when he gives me my child."

" Then i'll satisfy him more." Akeno said to her as they kept fighting over him.

" Would you two stop fighting." irina said trying to get them to stop but could not.

" Please." Asia said as it was making her upset for koneko she was just sitting in a tube floating in the water as she wore a white one piece swimsuit. Kiba was swimming underwater to avoid the fighting. Gasper was sitting on the edge of the rock trying to avoid the water.

" AGH! I can't do it." The little vampire said.

" Its just water gaspy, jump in."

" I,i can't."

" Need help." Gasper was startled when titano came up next to him. " What's the matter little guy."

" I, i, i'm afraid to go into the water mister Titano." Gasper said to him.

" Why."

" I'm just always afraid." Titano saw the problem he had and saw to fix it so he jumped into the water and lowered his head.

" Jump on my head." He asked gasper.

" What?!"

" Jump on my head and you'll see."

" But i don't want yo hurt you."

" You won't just me." Gasper didn't know what to do, Ren trusts him so he decided to put his just in him too so he stood and sat on top of the red dinosaur's head.

" Ok now what." Titano then raised his head higher as gasper was going higher until he stopped rising out of the water. Gasper looked down ans saw his height from above and surprisingly speechless. " Wow."

" See what i tell yeah." Titano then walked around in the lake over to koneko.

" Hey koneko look at me." Gasper said to her to look over.

" Cool."

" Stop fighting you two." Koneko, gasper and titanosaurus looked over to see them still arguing over ren as now asia and irina got into the middle of it.

" Does this happen alot?"

" Yes." Koneko and gasper said in unison.

As he was being thrashed around between the girl ren noticed that one of them didn't stop them namely rias.

" hey guys.. Where did rias go." They stopped arguing over him to see that rias was not there with them.

" i don't know."

" She was here a second ago." They said to their dismay of their king not being around.

 _A little bit away from the waterfall._

" Oh god!" Rias said as she was leaning next to a tree and breathing heavily. She then put her hands on her stomach. " Its only been 4 weeks give me some time." She said trying to tell the child inside her to calm down but she felt like she was about to pass out. " Just give.. me." She then was about to pass out and fall over until someone caught her. She looked to see not one but two somebodies, one which being Caesar and the other being a large serpent with her tail holding rias up

" Relax child."

" Please sit." They sat her down on a log nearby so they can get a look at her. The serpent then used her tail to check her forehead. " Do you feel sick my dear."

" A little bit." Rias said to her.

" Alright Caesar go get me the medicine."

" Gotcha." He then ran off to go get what she requested.

" Thank you." Rias said to the serpent.

" Not a problem. A women in your condition shouldn't be so stressed."

" My condition?!" Rias asked wondering what she mean't.

" Ren told us well he told the other and Caesar told me so yeah we know about you and ren's child." Rias's face turned red like her hair as they now know her secret.

" I'm guessing you know what's going on with me."

" Yeah its just morning sickness give it a day and you'll be fine."

" Thank you um?"

" Oh sorry my name is manda." She introduced herself to rias.

" Here." Caesar came back with a vial of red water and gave it to manda on her tail.

" Here sweetie drink some of this and you should feel better." She said handing it to rias.

" What is this." She asked them.

" Its just warm red water. Should be able to get rid of the morning sickness." Caesar said to her. Rias then took a sip and after a little bit she was feeling a little better.

" Thank you both so much."

" How far along are you miss rias." Manda said asking about her due date.

" About 4 weeks." She said to them.

" 4 weeks you still got a whole year and a half left."

" Year and a half?" Rias said wondering what Caesar mean't

" When ren's mother was pregnant with him she said that a dragon's development would take about a year."

" And since ren is both dragon and kaiju we expected that if he had a child it would probably take the same amount of time." Both manda and Caesar explained to rias

" I see i guess thanks for the information."

" You better go wouldn't want ren to get worried." Caesar said to her.

" Your right." She said as she ran back to the waterfall.

" Miss rias." Rias looked back at manda. " If you need help with anything feel free to ask any of us."

" I will thank you." She said as she got out of their view.

" I think ren has got one lucky girl."

" Yeah tell that to the other ones he's got."

 **Smack**

Manda then slapped caesar on his head. " Ow!"

" Be nice Caesar the boy is happy so don't do anything to upset him."

" Yeah, yeah i got it." Manda and caesar then walked away to the south to go back to their daily routines on the island.

 _A little bit later above the water fall._

Ren decided to show them a little something extra to the girls as the walked the stone steps to the top of the water fall.

" Ren is this a hot spring." Irina said to what their seeing as they saw multiple pockets of hot steamy water.

" Yep. this is the one place on the island that we go to relax."

" Then is it alright that we." Asia said asking him.

" You guys can i need to go check something." They wondered what he had to do but did not bother as they got ready relax. Rias took off her white hoodie off but ren wanted to talk to her in private. " Rias are you ok?"

" yeah i'm fine why you ask."

" because manda told me a little bit ago." Rias was now red in the face as ren knows of her morning sickness just a little bit ago. " Why didn't you say anything."

" I didn't want you to worry."

" Rias your my bride and if something happens to you or to our child i can never forgive myself for not being there for you." Rias saw how upset he was. But her heart was lifted knowing that he cares that much. She gave him a loving kiss.

" I'm sorry i promise to tell you next time."

" Thank you rias. Well i better go do what i said i'll go do." Ren was about to leave to let the girl relax until rias stopped her.

" How long will it take you."

" Shouldn't be too long why."

" Well i was thinking when your done, you can come back up here so me and you will share a little bonding time together." She said with her seductive voice and smile.

" Oh i'll hold you up to that." He said as he left to go do what he needed to do. Rias then took off her bikini and joined the girls in hot."

" This feels so good."

" yeah." They all said in unison as their naked bodies enjoyed the water.

 **OK CHAPTER DONE** **I'm trying to keep it simple on what each chapter will be about since we'll be exploring relationships between the girl, ren and the monsters so yeah it's a little bit of work also your probably asking where is rossweise at this time. Well i get to it next and the thing that ren had to do same thing i'll get to it. so anyway enjoy.**


	49. When they bloom

Ren was walking away from the waterfall as he left the girls to enjoy themselves in the hot springs up top of the falls except for rossweise. The thing he needed to do was check on something so he went back towards the house. He opened the door to see a certain sliver haired women snooping around.

" There must be something interesting here." She said to her self. Ren slowly creeped up behind her and then said to her.

" Find what you needed."

"IIYAYAYAAA." She panicked as ren scared her by suprise. " D-don't sneak up on me like that!"

" Then don't make it so easy, What are you doing anyway." he asked the women about her snooping.

" Well you see." She was blushing madly. " I was trying to look for something to wear today."

" Something to wear? like what." he asked her but made her blush more.

" You see. T-the reason i didn't join everyone else today was um? I didn't, didn't."

" You didn't bring a swimsuit." She nodded to finishing her sentence. " Why didn't you just wear your underwear." She blushed even more.

" I'm not going to wear my underwear where everyone can see!" She blushed more as did ren as he tried to figure out the women's problem.

" Wait here." he told her as he went down the right hallway leading into another room. She wondered why he wanted her to wait. He then came out of the room holding something. " Here should be about your size." He handed it to her to be a swimsuit but she blushed to what kind a swimsuit it was.

" What is this."

" Its a swimsuit." He told her.

" This isn't a swimsuit its just strings." She said holding a the blue strapped swimsuit. ( Its basically the blue version of the purple one that rias had in the OVA.) " Is there anything else back there that might fit me."

" Sorry this was a swimsuit that my mother like and its the only one she had." Rossweise then calmed down as she was holding his mothers clothes. She then looked at him.

" Ok but can you stay and see how it looks on me." Now he was the one blushing as his face turned a little bit pink."

" Wha? Why me."

" Because your the only person here at the moment." Ren didn't want to argue so he had no choice in the matter.

" All right fine but hurry up." He said as she went and got changed. " Why me." He said in annoyance.

 _Back at the hot springs._

The girls enjoyed how the hot spring feel on their naked bodies even for being on this island for a couple of days they just felt right at home.

" This feels so nice." Rias said to her relaxation

" Its sure does." Irina agreed with her. Asia looked around to see if kiba and gasper were with them but were not.

" Where are kiba and gasper." She asked.

" Kiba said he went to explore this place a little more and gasper went with him." Rias said to answer her question

" This place is huge no telling if they get lost or not." Akeno said about them.

" I would like to know more about the one that live here." Xenoiva asked about the other monsters.

" It weird they were hostile at first but now they seem so nice." Koneko said about it.

" Thats because they were told about it." They heard the extra voice to see manda just slithering on the edge of the water.

" IIIIIYYYYYAAAAA! A snake!" Irina said in a panic.

" Irina its ok." Rias said to calm her down. " She's friendly."

" She?" Akeno asked.

" Yes my name is manda and i'am a female so you don't have to worry about any boys to ruin your fun up here." She said not to alarm them.

" Thanks for that and what do you mean by they were about it." Rias asked the serpent.

" Well to the outside world this island dosen't exist but here its own little kingdom." Manda said explaining. " We do our daily things just like humans, we hunt, we share and importantly help one another."

" I'm guessing this little kingdom has its king." Xenovia asked her.

" Yep godzilla is the one that watches over this island to make sure that no harm comes to us."

" Yeah it seemed he is treated with alot of respect here." Akeno asked.

" He is which leads me to ask you all this." They wondered what she mean't. " Whats the one thing that you noticed when you look at all the other monsters here." They thought about it which lead to one thing for them.

" They all look different." Asia said to her.

" Correct which monster here is different with their own ability and so fourth now whats the one thing they have in common." Another question she asked as they thought about it but could not come up with one.

" What do they have in common." Koneko asked her.

" Everyone here on this island fought godzilla." They were all shocked and surprised by her answer.

" Seriously! all the monsters we saw so far fought ren's dad." Irina asked her.

" Yes godzilla has fought all of them and won all of them myself included."

" He's that powerful." Xenovia asked.

" Powerful is one word to describe him. Over the years godzilla has protected this world from an all matter from threats from below to the stars and every single battle he has been in, he as won them one by one which lead them to call him the king of monsters." The name of the title caught girls by surprise. manda noticed the look on their faces. " Is something wrong?" She asked them.

" Its nothing its just that what they started to call ren back in the underworld." Rias said to her.

" I see then its understandable giving that he is his son."

" Yeah we've noticed." Akeno said to her As it made the serpent giggle.

" Hmm The boy has chosen a lovely group to be his family. You girls enjoy." Manda said as she left the girls.

" His famliy?" Irina asked.

" Must be since we're always around him." Akeno said to her. Rias was blushing madly but smiling due to what manda said.

" _I'm his family."_ Rias said in her mind. Koneko noticed her not saying anything as she was looking down at the water.

" Rias you ok." Rias snapped out of it as koneko asked her.

" Yeah, yeah i'm fine just thinking."

" Imagining having ren all to yourself later." Akeno said teasing her making her blush.

" No i was not thinking that." Rias said not to give in to her games.

 _Back at the house_

" How long does it take you to put on a swimsuit ross." Ren said as he sat on a chair waiting for her to be down.

" I've never worn one of these before so its taking me some time."

" Well hurry up." Ren waited patiently for the women to be done.

" OK i'm done so don't laugh." Ren stood waiting as the slivered hair women came out of the room it now lead his jaw dropped. Rossweise was wearing a blue one piece suit that left little to the imagination as ren got a good look of her luscious legs, her curves, her chest and her smooth skin. She was blushing due to him staring. " Hey say something don't just stare."

" Sorry, sorry its just you look so...

" Ridiculous."

" Beautiful." Rossweise blushed even more to what he said to her.

" T-thank you ren."

" Yeah no problem. I'll just be."

" Wait!" She said to him preventing from leaving. " Ren can i tell you something."

" Yeah uh? Sure you can tell me anything." he said to her.

" Come closer." She said as he got closer to her as he stood in front of her. " Do you remember when i said i had experience with relationships." She said as she put her hands on his tough chest.

" Yeah."

" Well that was a lie. I've never been in a relationship."

" Ok and why are you telling me this." he asked her.

" I-I've been thinking. I want to experience it with you." She said to him as she pressed her chest up against his.

" Why me." he asked her.

" Its just seeing you with all those girls made me wonder, is it better to have a relationship with a normal man or a beast like you." She said to him as they were both blushing and looking at each other her blue meeting his two different colored ones.

" So what do you think." He said to her.

" I think i want to be with you." She said as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him same with him on her waist. " _This is my first kiss, Its so nice and warm."_ She thought as the kiss went on. Ren then looked at her stopping the kiss.

" Ross i um."

" Rose."

" What." He asked her.

" Thats my real name rose." Ren thought of her name which came into mind to her being a slivered haired rose.

" It suits you a lot better." She felt her heart soar to him saying that.

" Thank you ren." They then went back to kissing. It was a turn on for ren as she was still wearing a swim suit. He then moved down to kissing her neck making her moan his name. " Oh ren."

" For god sake at least close the door if your doing that." They heard the voice to see Caesar by the door since it was open making ren and rose blush in embarrassment.

" Caesar! W-what are you doing here." He said as he got rose behind him to cover her.

" I was coming up here to tell you that titano and i need your help"

" Why."

" I figured you would want to help so i considered it I'll be waiting." Caesar said as he left the two. Ren then looked at the blushing Ex Valkyrie.

" Sorry about that."

" Its ok."

" Is their anything else that you want me to do before i go."

" Yeah." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Make some time for me." She said smiling as she went back to change into her night clothe leaving ren blushing.

" Ok, focus ren focus." He said as he left the house. He made it to the plains from where house overlooked to see kiba with titano and caesar. " Hey guys, whats the problem."

" The said they needed help cutting down a few trees." Kiba said informing ren."

" Yeah some of these tree's block some of the path that we take to certain parts of the island." Caesar exclaimed.

" So we have to cut them down." Titano exclaimed. Ren noticed that gasper wasn't around kiba

" Uh? Kiba isn't gasper supposed to be with you."

" I'm up here ren." He heard his voice and looked up to see him sitting on titano's head.

" What are you doing up their." Ren asked him.

" Enjoying being tall."

" Come ren let the boy have his fun." Titano said to him. Ren just had a smirk on his face.

" Fine i guess now lets get cutting."

" Want to make it into a competition ren." Caesar said to him

" I'm listening."

" Whoever cuts down the most trees by sundown will be the winners."

" Ok let's make it teams. You and titano against me and kiba."

" Ok its your call." Caesar and titano went to start. They basically just tried to push down the trees.

" Well kiba ready to win this."

" You read my mind ren. **SWORD BIRTH**. Kiba summoned his sword and used one of them to cut down some of the trees. Ren then used transcendence to cut down most of them too. Titano and caesar were speechless by how much they cut down in a short time.

" Wow their amazing." Gasper said as titano got him down from his head.

" Caesar looks like we have to step it up."

" Yeah no kidding." With that both team went to get rid of the trees their own way..

 _Back with the girls._

Since the sun was setting the girls decided to end their relaxation well except for rias who wanted to stay.

" Are you sure your not coming rias." Asia asked her.

" I'm sure go on ahead i'll just be here for a little while." With that they didn't argue as they walked down the stone steps to leave her in peace. While she was waiting for ren to come back her thought were in the clouds. " _He asked me to be his family, to be his bride, to be the mother of his child."_ She then put her hand on her stomach since she has a year and a half before the baby is born.

" And i said yes to all of them." She could not have been more happy even with other girls around him. He still payed much attention to her when she wants. " Right now i want him." When she said that, She moved her left hand to groping her own breast as for her other hand went down to her women hood as she began to touch her self. " Oh ren!" She moaned out his name. Her eyes then changed color for their usual blue green to a crimson red like her hair and ren's skin. " Ren i want you so badly."

 _Back with ren._

" Thats another one." Ren said as he chopped down another tree.

" That makes 30." Kiba said as he kept his and ren's score.

" Come on that's no fair.

" Yeah you two have swords we have to use our bare hands." Caesar and titano said to their dismay.

" Hey your the ones who wanted to do a competition." Ren said to them as titano looked at caesar with a angry look as he growled.

" Me and my big mouth." Caesar said to himself.

" _Ren i want you so badly."_ Ren heard her voice in his head as he put away transcendence and started to pant.

" Ren are you ok." Gasper asked but ren snarled like an animal as his eyes glowed crimson red. He then turned away from them and ran as fast as he can.

" Ren where you going."

" SKKKKKRRREEEEEEEOOOOONNNNGGGGGKKKKK." Ren roared as he heading to where the waterfall was.

" Jeez looks like it taken effect."

" Yep bound to happen sooner or later." Titano and caesar said to each other knowing what going on.

" What has taken effect." Kiba asked them.

" Did you see how ren's eyes glowed. That mean't that his mate needs him." Titano explained

" His mate, you mean rias?" Gasper asked them.

" Yep. her and her only. Both mates have glowing eyes to signal each other if they need help or need one another." caesar said to them.

" But how is that possible rias isn't a monster." Kiba asked.

" True but she would only get these traits if she was." Titano closed caesar's mouth before he said that word."

" If she was what?"

" If she was around him long periods of time. His aura has an tendency to affect people but specifically towards his mate."

" I see." Kiba said wondering about rias and ren.

 _Back at the springs._

" OH! Ren." Rias said in pleasure as she inserted her fingers into her lower lips. " My chest, my chest i want to be sucked." As she groped her chest making her nipple erect. Her face was flushed with her eyes still glowing red. " AAAAhhhh!"

" SSSKKKRREEEONNNGGKK." She looked at who roared to see ren right in front of the water that she was in. He was panting and breathing like an animal, His glowing eyes matching hers. She stood up from the water showing her naked body to her fiancee.

" Ren!" She said as she got out of the water and went up to him and kissed him. They both fought for dominance with their tongues. They wrapped their arms around to each other to make sure they don't lose one another. " Ren. Fuck me, fuck me like a animal."

" SSSKKKREEOONNGGKK." He roared again as he picked her up and took her back to the house for a very, very ,very long night of love making.

 **Warning lemon**

 _Back at the house._

Ren fell onto the bed with rias on top. She lined herself with his 10 inch prick and slammed herself down on it " AAAHHH!" She moaned out in ecstasy as she started to ride hi like an animal. " Ren touch my tits." He moved his hands up to her chest and gave them a good squeeze. " Yes! Yes! " She then kissed him again as she was riding him. This would most probably their most intense and most heated love session ever. " Ren spray my body with your dragon seed!"

" SSSKKKRREEEOONNGGKKK." He roared at her as they climaxed into each other. Now ren wanted to lead as he switched positions. Now he was top on her back as he started to thrust into her.

" Oh ren! Oh! Ren!" She moaned out his name as she gripped onto the mattress as her tits were leaking onto the sheets. By hearing the sound of flesh hitting flesh it was like two animals in heat. " Ren i'm cumming!"

" SSSKKKKRRRRREEEEOOOONNNNGGGGKKK!" He sprayed her walls again with his seman as he pulled out of her but still not done rias waved her behind at him.

" You know there's one hole that you have yet to claim." She said as she moved her hand to spread her ass wide open for him. " Fuck me ren, fuck me in the ass!" She said to him but with no warning ren inserted himself into her back entrance. " AAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" She screamed like no tomorrow as she felt his member enter her ass. " I-i- it hurts but don't stop." Even like this he still didn't want to hurt her but to her wishes he kept going. He moved up his speed more as she could not handle it. " Ren! Ren! Cum inside my ass!"

" SSSSSKKKKRKRREEEEOOONNNGGGGKK." He roared as he climaxed into her ass as he pulled out for her asshole to be leaking his fluids. They then went back to kissing as they didn't want to stop.

 _The next day._

With the following morning ren woke up but was sore and dazed. His vision was blurry but it cleared up to see rias asleep right next to him.

" What.. happened." Ren said in a daze as she slowly stood up and noticed that the room was a complete mess. " What the hell." He said to himself. Rias then stirred in her sleep as she then opened her eyes.

" R-ren." She then stood up to look at him as she rubbed her eyes. " When did you get here." She asked him.

" I could say the same to you." He said to him. She looked around the room to see it as a mess.

" What happen- Ow!" She said in pain.

" You ok."

" Yeah i just feel sore?" She questioned her pain she looked at her chest to see some bite marks around her nipple. " Ren did you bite me."

" I- i don't remember the last thing that i did was cutting down trees."

" The last thing i remembered was sitting in the hot springs." They both questioned why they don't remember some parts of their day yesterday. When ren tried to stand up.

" Ow!" Ren said in pain.

" What's wrong." Rias asked him. Ren moved the blanket to see scratch marks one his chest down to his lower area.

" Rias i think you scratched me." She saw the marks on him and blushed because the thought of them having real rough sex filled her mind.

" Ren i'm sorry but i can't remember."

" Its ok." Ren said to her. Rias then tried to get out of bed but lost her balance.

" Waahh!" She fell over on the floor.

" Rias." He walked over to her in a hurry. " Your alright."

" Yeah just besides my chest, my ass just feels a little sore and i think i lost the feeling in my legs." Ren blushed knowing that he might have done that.

" Here let me help you up." He helped bring rias to her feet and helped her with her clothes. Which was a red tank top along with her underwear and a pair of shorts. Ren picked her up bridal style and left the room only to be meet with the rest of the group with massive blush on their faces. " Uh hey guys what's the matter." He asked them.

" We sort've had a hard time sleeping." Irina said to him.

" Kinda hard to sleep with you two going at it last night." Ren and rias blushed madly to akeno's comment.

" What did you all hear." Rias asked.

" Just a lot of roaring and screaming." Kiba said to them.

" W-we heard other things that rias said but i-i really don't want to say." Asia said with a big blush."

" My, my rias i didn't know you liked it in the ass." Rias blushed immensely to akeno's words.

" I-i said that." Rias asked.

" Said it, you screamed it to the whole world how can you two forget." Ren and rias had their head down in embarrassment to what irina said.

" We sort've don't remember what happened yesterday." Ren said to them.

" How can you not remember." Koneko said to them.

" Look all i remember was the last thing i was doing yesterday which was cutting trees."

" All i remember was sitting in the springs." Rias and ren said to what they were doing yesterday.

" Ren i thing you might need to talk to your dad about this." Kiba said to him.

" Oh i plan to what about you rias." He said while still holding his bride."

" I might as well since i can't move my legs for a little while." With no further objections they went to got find godzilla. Leaving the others in question but to some of them in jealous.

 _One walk later_

" A mind connection?" Ren said as he asked his father with rias standing next to him."

" Yes. This is something that happens when one of you thinks of the other From what your mother said it's a way that makes it easier to find to female not matter how far away they are."

" But i'm not a monster how did i made ren come to me if i'm not like him." Rias asked godzilla.

" Normally it wouldn't happen to a devil like you but since your carrying his baby i would say that some of the aspects that ren has are going into you during your pregnancy."

" But what about the acts in the bedroom."

" Ren!" Rias blushed about ren asking about their sudden sex moment last night.

" I would say that, She must've thought of you alot more then she would making you and her go into heat." Both ren and rias blushed even more.

" Would this be something to worry about." Rias asked.

" I would possibly say no. You just have to be more not tempered to letting your desires affect more then what you need in a situation that you both could be in."

" So rias thinks about me and i'll know where she is." Ren asked his father.

" Yes when your eyes glow red it will mean that one of you needs the other. Its a signal to tell the other where their at and will be."

" Thanks dad for the help."

" No problem." Ren with rias then left godzilla to his other works. " I know you've behind me angurius." He said as the spiked anyklosauras came up behind him. " What do you need."

" Come on Goji doesn't those two remind you of a certain time where you and a dragon would be doing something like this." Godzilla didn't look at him as he walked away.

" I would like to not remember those memories while i'm here angurius." He said to his friends.

" Fine but as much as you don't want to keep those memories." Godzilla stopped to listen to his friend. " Just remember that she had an affect on us too not just you, you might not want to keep her memories alive but we do why can't you see that." Godzilla then just walked away not saying anything leaving his friend to question his leaders behavior.

" _Because my friend i can't face the truth that she's gone."_ Godzilla said as he felt his heart shatter.

Ren and rias were walking back to the house since the path was more cleared due the trees being cut they see were they were going clear as day.

" So um? We learn something new everyday."

" Yeah, i guess we do." They said to each other. Rias was still blushing. Ren noticed it and wanted to clear it up.

" Does it bother you that something like this will happen again."

" A little bit. Its just when the games start back up i don't want to be in heat in the middle of a fight." She said as the thought embarrassed her. Ren stopped walking and looked at her.

" Look i know its a little strange but just remember what's important about it. If any one of us is ever in danger. I just have think about you and the same goes for you about me. If their is something wrong i'll come running." His words made her heart soar as she smiled.

" Ren."

" Yes my love." They shared a loving kiss in broad daylight. Rias then stood back while holding his hand.

" I'm glad to have you in my life." Ren was now blushing to her words but smiled

" I'm glad to have you in my life too."

" AWW!" They heard the extra voice as they turned around and were startled but biollante being right there.

" Auntie! Wha? Where did you come from."

" I was looking for you but i ended up stepping upon you two saying your love to each other." They both blushed again to what she said.

" Ok now that you found me what is it you need help with."

" Well its not help well in a way a request for a certain type of help." Ren and rias then wondered by what she meant.

 **OK DONE. Enjoy this little development chapter. With rias having ren's baby i figured it would be some what beneficial to see her develop things from him. Also to where i'm going with this is something that will change how this story will go on. Also when season 4 is finished i'm going to making that part into a separate story that way it would just be how it left off from this when i'm done. Now enjoy.**


	50. Biollante's request

_A little bit later._

" Wait what did your aunt asked you?" Akeno said to ren as him and rias they looked at everyone.

" This is something she usually does, She asks someone to help her in term a form of a way to see if she trusts that person." Ren said explaining her motives.

" Doesn't' she trust us." Kiba asked him.

" She does, She tries to see the good in some people but she just prefers that she does this in her own way The reason why i don't know."

" Ok then what does she need help with." Xenovia asked.

" Its something she asked my mom alot which is help intend the green house So nothing too crazy."

" That seems fair." Koneko said.

" yeah dosen't seem that hard." Gasper said in agreement with her.

" Well she didn't say all of us can help." Rias said to them.

" What do you mean." Rossweise asked them.

" Well she requested someone specific."

" Yeah in my aunts own words. I want the blonde one to help me." Ren and rias said pointing out a certain blonde Ex nun in the room.

" Me?" Asia said in confusion

" Yeah i asked if she was sure but she just said that she wanted you to help her asia." Ren said to her.

" B-but i don't know anything about plant life." Asia said to her lack of knowledge to plants.

" She said she was willing to teach you." Rias said to asia about her words. Xenovia then put her hand on her shoulder.

" Its ok asia be brave." her words assured what asia wanted to do.

" Ok i'll do it. When does she need me." She asked ren.

" Now."

" Now!?"

" Yeah now. Don't worry i'll walk you there."

" Thank you ren." Asia then walked out the door, ren was about to leave until rias grabbed his arm.

" Ren are you sure about this." She asked him.

" In honestly rias i don't know over the years I've known her biollante has always been strange when it comes to her own needs."

" Don't you think asia would need help if she can't figure it out."

" I've thought of it don't worry. Irina, xenovia." Ren said getting the two girls attention. " Can you guys come with us for a sec."

" Uh? Sure ren." Irina and xenoiva nodded in agreement as they walked out the door.

" Why can't you help ren." Akeno asked him.

" I can't help because she told me not too and i'm not that delicate when it comes to plants."

" Ok Just make sure that she knows what she's doing." Rias said to ren.

" Don't worry i'll set biollante straight. I'll be back." Ren said as he left with the church girls.

" Rias you ok." Kiba asked her.

" yeah i'm fine its just... we really need to get used to what they do around here." Rias said to the rest of the group.

 _In front of the green house_.

Ren walked asia, xenovia and irina to the front of the greenhouse to where biollante spends most of her days.

" Ok asia you sure your up for this." Ren said to ask asia again.

" Yeah ren I-i'm ready."

" Ok just walk inside and listen to her ok."

" Ok i got it." Asia said as she walked inside to her duty's for today as ren then looked at the other two girls.

" So what the reason that you wanted us to come with you." Xenovia asked him.

" Can you guys watch over them to make sure that nothing goes bad."

" Sure ren we can do that but don't you trust your aunt." Irina asked him.

" Of course i do i trust biollante alot but i don't want her to snap at asia if she does something wrong." They heard his concern for asia and understood.

" Ok ren if something happens we'll make sure to stop it and let you know." Xenovia told him.

" Thank you guys. I need to get back with rias and them, you just head inside with her and see if biollante needs anything else."

" Ok." They said in unison to him as he walked away leaving them in biollante's care.

" Did he seem worried to you xenovia." Irina asked her friend.

" It did look like it but we told him that we would watch over asia so lets not let him worry more."

" Right." Irina said in agreement as they both walked inside to the green house. Like the other day asia with irina and xenoiva looked at the blooming plant life inside of the green house. " Their's so many flowers in here."

" Yeah but their very pretty." Asia said as she viewed the flowers.

" Better being pretty then wilted." They heard the voice as in the front of them biollante the larger plant monster walked towards them. " Hm? I didn't ask for you two but what the hell the more the merrier." She with xenoiva and irina being there with asia.

" Um? Uh?" Asia was nervous as she stood in front of biollante. " Why was it that you needed me for." She asked while she had her head down trying not to look. Biollante took note that she was nervous or scared so she wanted to calm her down.

" Their is no reason for you to be nervous child, you can look up now."

" Oh. Ok." She said as she looked up at the green beast.

" i never did ask for your name did i little one."

" Its asia, asia argento." She said to her.

" Asia Hm?" Biollante then looked into her emerald colored eyes She say something in her but did not say it. " i just wanted to get to know you better thats all." She said to them her made up explanation. " Any way i require help with some of the flowers and plants here would you be so kind to help me."

" Yes. Of course ma'am." Asia said being respectful.

" You don't need to say ma'am. And you two." She said looking at irina and xenovia. " I need help moving some of the pots around here so i can fit more plant here."

" Uh? Sure dosen't seem that hard." irina said to her to agree to help her.

" where are these flower pots." Xenovia said

" Their just outside of here next the right side."

" Ok we'll be right back." Irina said as she took xenovia with her. Biollante then looked at asia.

" Let get you prepared to handle the dirt asia follow me."

" Ok." Asia then followed biollante further into the green house. Asia see's how biollante moves. Since she does not have legs or arms she uses the vines that she has as extendable roots to help her move along the ground.

" OK put these on." They stopped walking as biollante handed asia a pair of gloves and a bandanna for her hair plus a little shovel for her. " I' m guessing you never done this before."

" I'm sorry but no." She said admitting to her lack of experience.

" Its not a problem sweetheart i'll teach you." She then lead asia to a group of plants. " Now we need to find a good spot for these plants try to see if you can find a good spot for them."

" Ok." Asia then grabbed one by the stem. ( The body of a flower.)

" Wait!" Biollante yelled causing asia to panic.

" W-what."

" Don't grab by the body, use the dirt to hold them up and carry them."

" Alright." Asia then moved her hands to under the flower as she was carrying it.

" Ok now be very delicate, Think of it as holding a child." The one thing that she said made asia blush up a storm and got her nervous.

" a-a-a Child?!"

" Yes. A very small form of life very delicate wanting to find its place in this world." What she was saying did not help as asia's hands were shaking and the thought of having a child just filled her mind with her and ren. Asia then safety place it on a dirt bed as she then used the shovel to bury the roots.

" How was that." Asia asked.

" Not bad, you were a little nervous but we'll work it out." Biollante said to her.

 **Sounds of the door opening.**

They both heard the door open as they saw irina and xenovia carrying pots but were bigger then they normally are.

" So... heavy."

" Why are they so big." They both said as they carried 3 of each for the both of them.

" Excellent set them down right there." Biollante said to where they can put them down. which they did After that they felt exhausted.

" Those are some.. of the biggest pots I've ever seen." Xenovia said to their size.

" What do you need pots this big for." Irina asked the plant monster.

" Just something new i'm gonna be growing i'm expecting a package soon."

" A package?'

" You guys get mail here." Irina and asia asked.

" Well not exactly like that but in a way." They didn't know what they meant until a hole in the ground appeared before them.

" A hole." Xenovia said. Then a familiar red horned creature popped its head out of the hole.

" Whew! Sorry for the wait biollante."

" Its now worry baragon."

" Hey your the one who snuck into asia's suitcase." irina pointed out causing him to turn to them.

" Oh sorry about that its just when i saw it at the time i didn't know what it was. i thought it was just old clothes."

" OK that explains your reason but why did you make a hole in the ground." Xenovia asked him.

" Oh! This is why." He then went down into the hole as different bags of seeds came flying out of the hole. " Here you go biollante, Pumpkin seeds, apple seeds, grape seeds , tomato seeds, everything."

" Thanks baragon." Biollante said as she used her vines to move the bags around to the pots that the girls carried in.

" Where did you go to get these." Asia asked baragon as he got out of the hole.

" The question is where didn't i go. I had to go to 6 different places in the world just the find the right seeds."

" You've been to different parts of the world!" Xenovia asked being fascinated

" Yep baragon can borrow underground to travel its better then swimming for him since most human technology can't detect him." Biollante said explaining baragon's ability.

" But isn't there a barrier to make sure you guys can't leave the island." Asia asked.

" Yes there is but we can just take it down when we want but we keep it up so that humans don't find it. As for baragon The barriers reach dosen't go below ground."

" Which lets anyone who is able to burrow a way to go to the human world." Baragon said finishing biollantes sentence.

" But do people get the wrong i idea when they see you. i mean you do stand out." Irina said to him

" Well you see dear girl i'am a lot smaller then most of the monsters here so i'm pretty good in it comes to hiding in plain sight but if it dosen't work i can just keep a low profile underground simple as that." He explained his tactics " But if you'll excuse me ladies i must be off." He said as he went back into the hole.

" He seems a little... Odd." Asia said.

" Thats baragon he is as odd as they come." biollante said to them about baragon's person. " Now with that out of the way we can get back to work."

" What do you need us to do next." Biollante then grabbed bags of seeds and lead the group of girls outside to the back of the greenhouse. When they got there they saw dirt rows made with fresh soil.

" Next thing is to plant these seeds for now we'll be using the apple seeds so you three grab a handful." She said as they grabbed what they could carry. " Ok now spread them along down the dirt rows. " Ok thats enough." Biollante said calling the girls back.

" Ok now what just wait for them to grow." Irina asked.

" Stand back you three." She warned them as they took a couple steps back from her. The orange spot on biollante's chest started to glow. Her back then started to glow green as she had energy surge up from her body up her her head.

" RRRAARRGGGGHHHH!" She roared as she fired a green spray like mist from her mouth. To the girls it was familiar sight since saw ren do it multiple time but never like this. She sprayed her breath over the dirt rows to where the girls layed the seeds. after a minute or so biollante stopped and waited for the effects as they started to see roots then the rest of the plant and then little apples growing on the branches of said plant. " Done and done." Biollante said to her achievement.

" What was that." Xenovia asked.

" Just my own little spray of my breath its a little similar to what godzilla can do but not as destructive."

" They grew so fast." Asia said to the rapid growth of the apple's.

" Its the effect of what my breath does on plant life it speeds up the growth in its system but it has a different effect when used on flesh."

" What kind of effect." Xenovia asked.

" Lets just say that my breath is a little acidic towards anything that is flesh thats why i wanted you three to stand back." She said explaining.

" So whats next." irina asked.

" Why don't you three take a little break, you two most still be tired for carrying those pots." She said referring to irina and xenovia.

" Thanks biollante." Irina said as her and xenovia went to take a breather. Asia was following along with them but stopped to look at biollante again as she was looking at the apple's.

" Uh. Mrs. biollante." She said to her as biollante looked at her.

" Like i said little one you don't have to call me Mrs."

" Oh uh? Sorry."

" Its fine. What is it you need." Biollante said to asia.

" I was just wondering how you came to be." Biollante didn't understand what she mean't.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean how were you born i just want to know how ren's family came to be." Biollante then did not smile but frowned into sadness from what she said.

" Sorry asia but i rather not talk about it. Please just go join your friends." Asia noticed the lack of spirit and joy in her voice as if what she said upset her.

" O-ok." Asia left looking back at biollante and went to join her friends.

Irina rested on the look a few feet away from the greenhouse with xenoiva laying on the ground next to it. They then saw asia walk up to them and saw the look on her face.

" Asia what's wrong." Xenovia asked.

" I think i made biollante upset."

" Why what did you say." Irina asked her.

" I just asked how she was born into this world but she didn't want to talk about it." Asia said to them.

" Guessing it something she dosen't want to talk about."

" I wonder why." The ground then started to lightly shake. as another hole opened up as baragon popped out of the ground again.

" hello again everyone i figured you three would be hungry so." He then went back under and brought up a panic basket. ( Don't ask where it came from.) " I brought you three some food." He said as he handed it to irina."

" Thanks." Irina said in gratitude to him.

" Your welcome." Baragon then saw the upset look on asia's face. " Whats the matter little one. did biollante say something to you."

" No its just i asked her how she came into this world but she didn't want to say anything." Baragon figured this situation would come up and wanted to clear it up.

" aw man i guess i better explain this."

" Explain what?" Xenovia asked.

" Explain how most of us came to be." They then listened baragon's story. " to let you three know most of us that live on this island for a long time ever since the dinosaur age."

" That long?!"

" You must be a million of years old." Irina and xenovia said to baragon.

" yeah thats because most of us have been underground when the rock hit the earth but the one creature that wasn't part of that incident was biollante."

" Then how did she came into this world." Asia asked.

" Well before biollante came here she used to be human.

" A human?!" The three where in shock to what baragon said.

" Yes a human."

" So what happened." Xenovia asked.

" Back then biollante was a normal Japanese girl, she was getting ready to pursue her life. She was engaged and was with a child with the man she loved. ( Its made up so don't quote me.)

" But what happened." Asia asked this time.

" I'm getting to it." Baragon said to them to be patience. " One day her father who was a scientist. His lab was hit by a massive earthquake. Everyone in the building was able to get out safely except for the girl." They gasped at what happened to her.

" She died!"

" But if she died how did she turn into a monster."

" Her former father was heart struck when she died rather then to let her soul be in peace. He chose to experiment on her body and tried to play god."

" He tried to bring her back to life." Asia asked.

" In a way yes but he used some life properties of a rose and the blood of godzilla and the result was the plant monster you see now."

" But why didn't he let his daughter rest in peace." Irina asked.

" Because human don't learn and they never know what they want which leads them to doing despicable things even to their own. Godzilla knew her pain that is why he brought here for sanctuary."

" That's just awful." irina said to the story.

" Now you understand why we don't tolerate humans here. Humans are the reason that we're here and the reason that we're the monsters that they call us."

" I'm sorry." Asia said to the red horned beast.

" It's.. not your fault its just hard to believe that their are humans out there that care for us." It was the last thing baragon said as he went back down into the hole. Leaving the girls in question.

" That story was so sad." irina said.

" Yeah it remind me what the church did with the holy sword project." Xenovia said to her friend.

" I just can't believe that someone would do something like that even to their own daughter. What do you think asia." She said to asia but she was no where around them. " Asia where did she go." Irina asked xenovia.

" She might have went back to the house."

" Yeah maybe." She said as story still went through their heads as they learned how despicable humans can be.

 _Behind the greenhouse._

Asia then went through the back door of the green house to see biollante still sorting out the fruits. Asia closed the door as went up behind her.

" Uh? Biollante." She turned around to see asia.

" Oh asia your back." She then looked at the sad face that she had. " What's wrong you look upset." Biollante asked her.

" Baragon told me about what happend to you about your past life." Biollante then knew she had to say something.

" Ok. sit down asia let me tell you the rest of it." Asia then sat down on the ground to listen. " The reason i didn't want to bring it up with you before is because it was such a painful memory every time i think about it, it just makes me mad."

" I understand." Biollante was shocked to hear her say that.

" How do you understand asia." She asked her.

" When i was born i was given to the arms of the church. I never knew who my real parents were as the years go by the church took care of me but was also the prized passion."

" Why were you so prized to them." Biollante asked.

" Because my sacred gear allows me to heal people but one day i healed a devil the enemy of the church. When that happend they deemed me as a witch and i was excommunicated from the church the only family I've ever known." That part made biollante more angry.

" So what happened." Biollante asked again.

" Well. ren came into my life." Biollante was shocked to hear his name. " When i first met him i knew he was hiding something but later one he showed me that he wasn't human but i didn't care because the first two days of knowing him were the best days of my life." Biollante was surprised to hear this as ren was the center of her story. " I promise to always stay by his side. like he did for me."

" You love him don't you." Biollante asked making asia blush.

" w-w-well I do, i really do."

" But you know he loves rias."

" I know, i know that she was his first and i can't change that but that dosen't change how i feel about him." Biollante heard her words and felt happy and proud for the girl.

" For a small girl, your pretty brave."

" Thank you."

" So are you ready to get back to work."

" Yes ma'am." So like that they went back to work for the rest of the day until night.

 _Back at the house_

 **Knock, knock.**

Ren heard the knocking and opened the door to see irina and xenovia being very sluggish.

" So sore. need rest." irina said.

" Want bed." Xenovia said as they both went upstairs to their rooms.

" O.k? Then."

" Don't forget this one." Ren looked to see biollante handing asia over to him as she was sleeping.

" Woah what did she do." Ren asked.

" She worked her hardest all day never thought I've seen such bravery from a little girl like her." Ren then looked at the sleeping asia as he held her.

" Yeah she may not look it but she's one of the bravest girls I've ever seen."

" Hold on to her tight ren And don't lose her." Biollante said to ren.

" I won't i promise auntie." With that biollante left as ren closed the door to carry asia up to her room.

" R-ren." She stirred awake as she opened her eyes. " Is it alright that i sleep with you."

" Yeah i don't mind." Ren was now heading into the master bedroom before asia stopped him.

" I mean't the other thing."

" The other thing?" Ren didn't know until he thought of it but wanted to know if it was something she wanted. " Asia are you sure you want to do this." His answer was her giving a kiss on the lips .

" Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so please.. be my first." Ren could not deny here as his glowed and then turned into the shape of a heart.

" Ok asia." Ren then went upstairs with asia as he sat down on her bed with her as she sat up and kissing him again.

 **Lemon warning**

Ren then moved down to her neck making her moan.

" R-ren." Ren then helped asia take of her clothes leaving her in her pink lingerie. " Sorry if my breast aren't as big."

" You don't have to say anything." Asia then looked up at him. " Asia i love you and i don't care how your body is. Its the inside i care most about you." Asia then had tears streaming down from her face as her heart felt lifted by ren's words

" Ren!" She then kissed him again but with much passion and love she had. Ren then moved his hands down to her waist then down to butt as she started to grope her cheeks getting a loud moan from her. " AAhh! Ren." Ren then used his tail to unhook her bra strap as he threw it on the ground. He then looked at her chest as she was a decent B cup but he did not care about the size as he latched his mouth onto her chest." AAAHHH!" She moaned to the sudden action as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he still had his hands groping her ass. _Its too much but it feels so good i don't think i can, i can hold it!"_ " AAAHH!" She then came into her underwear due to ren's touch. She then removed her last bit of clothing to show ren her maiden hood.

" Asia is this really what you want." He asked her one last time before proceeding.

" Yes ren i might not be your first but i want you to be my first even if i'm a devil." Ren then gave her a loving kiss.

" You might be a devil but you'll always be an angel to me asia."

" Ren!" They shared another kiss as asia's heart soared in her chest. Ren then lined his member to her entrance. He then touched her lower lips then inserted himself inside her. " AAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as the blood leaving pussy signified that her hymn was broken as she lost her virginity.

" Are you ok asia." He asked worried about her.

" Yes.. i'm fine you.. can start if you want.." With nothing further ren proceed to thrust into her. Her wall clenching onto his 10 inch prick. Ren then moved his hands back down to her face as he groped it a lot harder then before." Ren! Ren!" She moaned out his name as her wall constricted on his cock even more.

" Asia..i'm about to."

" Do it inside me i want your semen." With that they shared one last kiss as they rode out their orgasm's together. They then fell over on the bed as they both felt exhausted.

" Asia you ok." He asked again.

" I'm fine just might be a little sore." Ren then smiled as she did as he wrapped his arm around her along with his four wings. " Ren i love you."

" I love you too asia." They shared another kiss as they fell into their slumber together but what nobody saw was a small creature crawling along the ground all brow in apprentice next a black centipede like creature with red eyes and a large orange horn on the top of its head as they left the area.

 **Ok we have reach 50 chapters yay. If you ask how long these made of chapters will go i say another 10 possibly but anyway thank you for enjoying this and if you have any questioned about this please don't be afraid to ask. Peace.**


	51. The twins and the black moth

_The next day_

Since he wasn't in the usual master bedroom ren woke up to he sight of a peaceful sleeping asia. Ren just smiled as he cupped her face along with her blonde hair. She then got closer to him as she put her face right into his red scaly chest. In his mind he thought on how much she as changed since they first met, hell that goes for everybody he has met But asia was something different she was this lonely nun that had no place to call home until she met ren.

" Guessing i have that effect people." Even if he is surrounded by beautiful women, he didn't care being around them made him happy. True he might get smothered by their bodies or they fight over him for... reasons but it was one of the things he enjoyed for that he would not trade it for the world. He then looked back down at asia again. " Hey do you want to wake up." She just got a little closer to him without saying a word. " Seriously your gonna do that."

" Five more minutes." She mumbled as she went back to sleep. Unlike rias or akeno, asia was a pure soul who was not teased by sexual acts but ren saw how cute she was acting so he let it slip.

" Hmmm. Alright 5 more minutes." He said as he layed back down. Outside the hallway A certain red head wearing a red robe saw this but decide to walk back downstairs.

" _I get that he can't move on without them but... why does_ _he_ _have have sex with them."_ She thought in her head.

 **Knock, knock.**

She heard the knocking on the door and went to answered it only for it to be biollante.

" Oh miss rias, sorry if i woke you up." She said in apology to her.

" No its fine i was just thinking something over."

" Oh well then if asia wakes up tell her if she is willing to help me more. she is always welcome."

" I'll let her know." She said to her. Biollante was about to leave but noticed that something is off about ren's bride even told to give them privacy biollante knew she had to do something.

" You seem troubled rias."

" No, trust me i'm fine." She said trying to tell her. Biollante used her vines to look at her.

" Honey you know i'm ren's aunt right? I can tell if something wrong just by looking at you." Rias then blushed knowing that. " What's on your mind."

" Its a little bit of a long story." Biollante figured it would be something so she made an offer.

" Then i will gladly hear it if your willing to walk with me." She said making an offer.

" But.. i'm not wearing anything under this robe." Rias blushed due to her habit of sleeping naked.

" Its fine dear the only person that cares for that is ren and he's asleep. Come for a walk with me." She offered again which put a smile on her face.

" Alright." She said as rias followed biollante for their walk as she closed the door.

" Now tell me what's bugging you." Biollante said not knowing what she'll hear.

 _Little bit of a walk and talk later._

After getting that off her chest rias told biollante about her problem with ren and the other girls.

" I don't understand if you know that being with the other girls makes him happy then why does it trouble you." Biollante asks her.

" I don't know. I never thought i would be the jealous type but every time i see ren with them it just makes me sad but i know that if i tell him to not speak or see them again it would make him upset." A unusual dilemma that biollante has never heard in her life.

" You know when i talked to asia yesterday she told me how much she loved him." It was something rias knew already.

" Yeah i.. knew that."

" But i asked her how she felt when he loves you." Rias then looked at her.

" What did she say."

" She said she didn't care that your the one he fell in love with as long as that she is in his life, she is happy." Rias didn't think asia would be so bold to saying that. " Rias do you trust ren." She asked her.

" Yes.. of course i do."

" Then understand that ren will always love you more then the others. They know it as well but it dosen't seem to bother them." Biollante said to rias to comfort her.

" But what if he gets... sexual with them." She said asking about it.

" Thats how dragons seal their bonds with the ones they care for." She said answering as she used her vines to move the robe on her chest to look at the mark on her cleavage. " This symbol represents how ren feels about you, all of you." Hearing that made rias feel better knowing how much ren cares for her as well as the others. " After all you are carrying ren's baby." She said as rias put her hand on her stomach.

" Yeah i know but i feel like i won't be the only pretty soon."

" Well from what blue said dragons usually have more the one child so if ren decides to have more."

" I got it." She said to biollante not wanting to hear more but something from what she said caught her attention. " Wait you said dragons have more then one child."

" Yeah. why?"

" If thats true then why did ren's mother only had one." Biollante just realized what she just let slip out of her mouth and was in a panic.

" Oh i.. Uh? Gotta go." She rushed off as fast as her vines took her leaving rias in question.

" That was... weird." She said as she decided to walk back up to the house. Biollante was behind a couple of trees as she watched her leave.

" Godzilla is gonna kill me." She said as she continued to walk away.

 _Back at the house._

" We can do what we want?" Akeno said as ren told them about what they'll be doing today.

" I mean i basically showed you guys all that is here so right now you guys can do whatever you want." They heard him so they wanted to figure out what to do.

" Ren." They heard asia speak up. " Is it alright that go back to the greenhouse to help your aunt." She asked him.

" Of course i'm sure biollante won't mind."

" Thank you." Asia said as she got up and went out the door.

" Well thats what she's doing."

" Is it alright me and irina do some training ren." Xenovia spoke up next.

" Uh? Yeah sure."

" Thanks ren." Irina and xenovia were next out the door.

" Ren where is titano at now." Gasper was next to speak which is unusual for him

" Hmmm. i think titano usually spends his time by the water fall or by the beach. why do you ask."

" I, i just wanted to ask if i can hang out with him for the day." A odd request coming from the vampire that is afraid of everything.

" I bet he won't mind. Koneko is it alright that you go with him."

" Sure." She said to him as her and gasper went out the door."

" Well if any of you need me i'll be exploring the rest of the island." Kiba said as he went out the door next.

" O.k? Then." Now it was just ren, rias, akeno and rossweise.

" Well ren looks like your stuck with us." Akeno said to him.

" Hey now i wouldn't say that."

" Uh? Am i interrupting." The four looked by the door to see angurius coming by for a visit.

" No angurius your not interrupting what do you need." Ren asked him.

" Well when i was on my way up here i saw everyone else going off to do their own thing figured they left you four to be alone."

" They just decided to do stuff they wanted to do thats all." Rias said to him.

" Besides angurius what's the reason that you came up here." Ren then asked him.

" The reason was because i think its time you went to see those three." Rias, akeno and rossweise didn't know what he meant by three but ren knew who he was talking about.

" I figured that would come up so they hatched?"

" Yes and it was quite a suprise for them when they saw you were not here."

" I see i'll go see them thanks angurius." He said to him as angurius then went out the door."

" Ren who was he talking about." Rossweise asked as ren went and got the picture book and flipped it to a certain page.

" This is what he mean't." The three looked at the picture of little ren sleeping next to two eggs that were the size of him. One which was blue and yellow colored and the other black, yellow and red.

" Eggs?"

" Yep very special eggs and i'm about to got talk to the ones that came out of them. If you guys are up for it you can come along." he said asking the three.

" I don't mind." Akeno said to him.

" Guess its better then doing nothing." Rossweise said to him.

" Might as well." Rias said to him as well.

" Alright also just wondering none of you have a fear of bugs do you." Rias and akeno nodded no but wondered why he asked but rossweise was a little bit shaky about it.

" Uh? Why did you ask."

" Just making sure i don't drag you guys into something that you'll dislike."

" Rossweise are you afraid of bugs." Rias asked her rook.

" Wha? of course not! I laugh as i crush them by my boot." She said as she was proud of saying it.

" Alright bug slayer if your ready we'll head out." Ren with rias and akeno then went out the door with rossweise slowly behind them.

" _Please let there be no giant bugs, please let there be no giant bugs."_ She said in her head to the upcoming situation as she went out the door with them.

 _A little bit of walk to the north later._

Ren along with rias and akeno were following a path north of the island looking for the eggs but it was a slow progress due to a certain armored Valkyrie that was checking her surroundings at all times.

" Come on! Ross pick up the pace a little bit."

" D-don't tell me what to do." She said with a little bit of fear in her voice.

" Why do you have your Valkyrie armor on?" Rias asked her.

" Its for protection."

" From what?" Akeno asked her.

" I-it just for protection ok!" She said as she was stressed out.

 **Crack!**

One of them stepped on something as they heard a crack. Ren looked to see what it was as it was part of an egg shell.

" We're getting close." He said to them. Rias then walked up to him.

" Ren who exactly are we looking for?" She asked wondering.

" We're basically looking for shades of brown and also something black with yellow on them."

" Are they dangerous?" She asked him.

" Well one of them isn't but the other might be hostile towards whoever bothers the other so i would keep my guard up." Ren walked with her as he held onto her hand for comfort. They soon arrived at the side of a rocky mountain which almost looked like a landslide hit. They followed a trail of eggs shells leading to the two eggs seen form the photo's bursted open.

" Ren what exactly were in these eggs." Akeno asked.

 **Sounds of rustling and rocks moving.**

They turned around as they saw a couple of bushes move which alarmed them.

" W-what was that." Rossweise asked.

" Only one way to find out." Ren said as he walked over to the bush to inspect it.

" Ren don't do anything rash ok." Rias told her fiance.

" Don't worry i got this." He then moved the shrubs around as then saw what made the rustling. " There you are." He said as from the girls point of view didn't not know who he was speaking to. " Yeah its been a while." They wondered who he was talking to.

" Ren." He heard rias call him as he looked at her. " Who are you talking to." Ren then looked down.

" Don't worry i'll show, Come on leia they won't hurt you." They questioned the name he said.

" Leia?" Ren then stepped out of the bush.

" Ok you guys i would like you guys to meet leia." He said as the rustling in the bushed continued wondering what was gonna come out only to be surprised to have it be a small brown worm crawling out from under the bush.

" CHEERRRNNNTT!" It let out a little squeak.

" IIIYYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" They heard the scream as rossweise being the scared Valkyrie went up to the tallest rock or tree she could find to keep herself away from whatever that was. " Kill it! kill it with fire!" She said wanting to see it dead.

" whoa! ross it's alright she's friendly."

" Its a giant disgusting worm thing! How can it be friendly." The little worm then had its head down.

" Cheerrntt." It squeaked out again.

" Ok, great look at that ross you hurt her feelings." Ren said getting a pout from her as he kneeled down to comfort her. " Its ok little one." Rias and akeno went by to look at it closely seeing how it dosen't like that all menacing.

" Ren what is that." Rias asked.

" This right here is a mothra larvae the thing which came out of the blue and yellow egg." He said as he kept petting her.

" Yet you called her leia?" Akeno asked him.

" It was the name that my mom gave her. You guys want to say hi." The little larvae then looked at both the girls then back at ren.

" CHHHeerrnt." She squeaked again.

" Oh this is akeno." It looked at she waved at her. " And this is rias." She then looked over to rias but she then looked at rossweise who was still cowering on the rock.

" CCHHHHHEERRRNNNT!"

" That scary lady is rossweise who is scared of bugs."

" Don't drag me into this."

" Hey! No one told you to scream and run up to a rock."

" CCHHHEEERRRNNTT!" It then squeaked again.

" She can't speak." Akeno asked ren.

" No when she's like this she can only squeak and nod. Oh rossweise." He said getting her attention. " Leia said your hair looks pretty." She blushed to the comment as it made her come down from the rock." Well thank you leia." She said getting close to them but not too close.

" So leia what are you doing out here by yourself." Ren asked it.

" CCHHHENERNNTT! cHHHEERRRNNTT. Chhheeerrrnntt." She squeaked multiple times as the girls made no sense of it having ren being the only one that understands her.

" Ren what did she say." Rias asked him.

" She said that she got lost while looking for her brothers."

" Brothers! You mean their's more of them." Rossweise asked

" Yep." Ren turned around to look at rossweise which left his face with a look of surprise. " And i think i just found one."

" Where." Rias and akeno looked where he was looking which was rossweise as they noticed something behind her.

" Uh? Why are you all looking at me like that." She asked wondering why.

" Ross turn around." Ren said as she did but when she looked down her face was that of a scared school girl as another brown larva went up to her shoes.

" CCHHHHEERERNT!" It squeaked at her.

" IIIIIIYYYYAYAAAAAAAAAA!" She ran past the three to be running scared up a tree and onto its branch.

" Hey there you are leo." He said as he kneeled down with leia following him.

" Leia and leo." Akeno asked him.

" Yep twins." He said as both leo and leia nuzzled against each other.

" Well they do look kinda cute." Rias said to looking at them both. They both then looked at her.

" CHHEERRTNNNT!" They crawled to her feet as they looked at her with affection.

" They said thank you." Rias then kneel down and petted both of them.

" They remind me of little kids." Rias said as she looked at them.

" Thats because they are kids."

" What do you mean ren." Akeno asked him.

" Well their larvae and every larvae starts out as a child until they reach adulthood."

" So kinda like most insects." Rias said to him.

" Yep but what they will turn into an adult mothra and believe me you'll want to see that happen." He said with the thought of seeing their metamorphosis.

" Well whatever they turn into leave me out of it." The scared Valkyrie said as she got down from the tree.

" Hey i asked if you had a problem with bugs."

" Yes but i didn't think of actual giant bugs."

" CCHHHHEERRTTNNT!" They both shrieked at ren.

" Ren what are they saying." Ren felt something was off and heard something.

 **Sounds of heat or incoming fire.**

" GET DOWN!" Rias, akeno and rossweise got out of the way as ren shielded the little ones from harm with his body. After what they dodged that what appeared to be purple lasers. Ren then looked to see. " is everyone ok." He asked as he saw the girls are not hurt.

" We're fine ren." Rias said as she got up. Ren then walked over then helped akeno up as well as rossweise.

" What was that." Akeno said wondering what attacked them.

" Ren please don't tell me that another member of your family is trying to hurt us." Rossweise asked him as he felt insulted.

" Wah? No! I assure you that everyone here is a good person."

" KKKKKKKEEEEAAARRRNNNNGGGGKKK!" They heard the roar as they saw who attacked them which was a mid sized bipedal Black centipede moving past a rock.

" Ok. maybe he might not be though." Rossweise got scared as rias and akeno were alarmed by this one.

" Ren who is that." Rias asked.

" Fear battra!" It said trying to be threatening.

" Well judging by how he said his name that is battra." They then looked at battra even those he looked a little scary they weren't too unfazed by his presence.

" You will all suffer at the hands of battra!"

" Battra why are you talking like that." Battra was then alarmed when ren asked him.

" This is how battra talks, fear me."

 **BONK!**

" Ow!" The centipede said ren threw a rock at his head. " Why the hell did you throw a rock at me."

" To get you to stop talking like that and to tell you that you almost killed some of us."

" What?" He then looked behind ren and saw the twins behind them as well as scorch marks on the ground. " Oh my bad i didn't mean to i heard the two squeaking and i thought that they were in trouble." Battra said to apologize for his actions.

" Its alright." Rias said accepting his apology.

" You were just being protective." Akeno said to him but rossweise said nothing as the look of battra creeped her out.

" CCHHHHEERERNT." Both of the twins squeaked at battra.

" Well if you two didn't go off on your own none of this wouldn't have happen." He said towards the twins.

" What were you three doing out here battra." Ren asked him.

" These two wanted to go to the lake for a quick swim but got lost on the way their so i told them before that if they ever get lost they come back right here." He said to the group.

" Your very protective of them aren't you." Akeno asked him.

" Well i'am their older brother so i kinda have to be." Rias and them's eyes widen when they heard him say brother.

" Your their brother." Rossweise asked in question.

" Of courses i'am why do you ask?"

" Well its just that, their small and cute while your." Rias said comparing battra and the mothra larvae twins. " Spiky and a little bit threatening."

" Be it as it may but my history with their mother should clear it up."

" History with their mother?" Akeno questioned.

" Follow me." Battra said as the twins and ren along with the girls followed battra to a different part of the rocky area which then lead them into a cave. " Ren is it alright you give us some light." Battra asked.

" No problem." Ren then pulled out transcendence as it glowed which raveled a path of light showing of cave paintings on the walls.

" What is all of this." Rossweise asked.

" Mine and the twins history." The twins then looked around the cave as the paintings. " a long time ago when civilization begin their goals for the worlds their was a guardian watching of them." Battra explaining what the paintings mean.

" Who was the guardian." Rias asked.

" It was mothra." He said as they looked at the painting of mothra. " She was the guardian that wanted to protect humanity and the world but something terribly happend."

" What?" Akeno asked.

" As human civilization continued their advancement towards technology scientist sought of control of earth's climate which the earth responded by creating the black mothra."

" T-the black mothra?"

" Battra." Ren said answering rossweise question. " Battra is suppose to be the protector of earth as well but not towards humanity so he saw them as a threat to the earth's natural balance."

" Then what happend next." Rias asked which lead them to a painting of mothra and battra fighting.

" Due to the difference's that we had both me and mothra engaged in battle as the result was mothra being the winner and me sealed away." Battra explained the battle that he remembered.

" But what happened to mothra." Rossweise asked with concern which shocked them as they looked at her. " What? Can i not be concerned."

" What happend to not liking bugs." Ren asked her.

" that was before that a moth save humanity." Rossweise said to him.

" When mothra grows old their will be the age where they will pass on so she lays an egg to sure that next mothra will be here." Battra said explaing.

" The next mothra." Akeno asked wondering.

" Mothra and battra go through reincarnation in their life cycles." Ren said to them.

" So if they die their reborn in the eggs that we saw."

" Yep. They start as an egg then larvae and then they go into their adult forms when they grow old they lay the new egg and the cycle starts all over again." Ren said answering rias's question

" But couldn't the old mothra live long enough to see her children being born." Rossweise asked.

" It is something that does happen but sooner or later the old one passes away so the young one can live." Battra said to them. akeno then wondered about something about battra.

" What made you change your ways when you were reincarnated battra." She asked the centipede.

" Kinda hard to believe but it was bluevaroius who convinced me to change my ways." Their eyes widen as ren's mother was brought up again. " She convinced me that life even the littlest bits of it is worth its existence which lead me to being older brother to these two." He said as the twins came up to his sides.

" That is some view that she had." Rias said to ren."

" Yeah my mom always saw the good in people even towards those who's heart was clouded by darkness."

" She saw the light in people's hearts." Rossweise said to him.

" Yep it was one of the things that my dad loved about her." Ren said to them.

" CCHHHHEERERNT." The twins then squeaked again.

" Ok, ok you two. They still want to go the lake."

" Why don't we walk you guys there." Rias said offering as the twins had a sparkle in their eyes as they went by her legs with affection.

" I think they like that idea." Battra said to them.

" Then just follow us and we'll be there before sunset." Ren said as he and the girls along with battra and the twins walked out of the cave and towards the waterfall.

 _Later at night._

After another day everyone went their their rooms for the night. Rias was setting on the bed looking over the picture book specifically the ones with bluevaroius. It seemed that every story that she heard with the monsters on the island involved her in a way that impacted their life.

" She must've been something special for a dragon."

" She was special." Ren said to her as he walked out of the shower. " My mother always saw the good in people so she did what she can to save them from themselves."

" I would have loved to meet her." Rias said knowing she would not get the chance. Ren then pieced something together and thought about it.

" You know you and my mom kinda are the same like that."

" What do you mean." Rias asked him.

" Well think about it. My mother saw the good in people and helped them. You saw the potential in everyone and brought them into your peerage." even though that is was a little close like that rias will have to admit that her and bluevaroius shared that in common.

" You might be right about that ren."

" Hey i'm right about something." He said as he moved to the other side of the bed. Rias just giggled to his child like attitude.

" Ren."

" Hmm?" She asked him.

" Boy or girl." He then wondered about her question.

" What?"

" Are you hoping that our child will be born a boy or a girl." Ren then held her close. She felt his warm embrace as they both then layed down on the bed together as they shared a loving kiss. Then he said to her.

" As long as their happy and healthy and that your happy i could care less if it was a boy or a girl." She then smiled towards his words.

" Ren.. i love you."

" I love you too rias." She shared another guess as they turned off the lights.

" But what about twins ren." Ren eyes then widen.

" Rias please don't joke about that having one is scary enough." She just giggle to his remake as they then went on to sleep for the night.

 _Somewhere else on the island_

" Godzilla why haven't you told him yet." Biollante said to him.

" He doesn't need to know about it."

" What if one of us blurts it out and he asks."

" Just say nothing." Biollante could not believe the kind of person her brother was being.

" You know you've changed since you came back." Godzilla did not look at her. " All you have done is trying to bury her memories and for what purpose."

" The purpose is that its the past we need to move forward."

" So you rather bury the memory of your mate and my best friend like it was just a memory you just want to forget." He just looked at her with with conviction in his eyes.

" Yes." He said as he walked away from her.

" Goji. What has happened to you." Biollante said as she watched him leave.

 **Ok done so a with the chapter as you can see bluevaroius who is ren's mother as touched the lives of the monsters on monster island so a little something to be reminded of.**

 **Also the other day i wanted to see how the dub for DXD hero was and man what the fuck comes out of issei's voice's actor mouth i mean does he think before he says it. i know that dub and sub change what they say alot but man its a huge ass change from what they saw from sub to dub anyway i hope you all enjoy since i had to time to make this**


	52. Master of the skies

_The next day._

On the hill over looking everything in the island including the house. On top was a den that belong to the one that lives there Then another beast stood up from its slumber it stood on its legs as its body was red with the occasion of the peach colored patches on its chest and knees. It head was that of a pteranadon with a beak and two wins on the back of its head. It then spread its wings on it arms as it then took flight leaving its den.

" KKKKKEEEEUURRRRNNNTTTT!" It roared as it dived down to the water and used its beak to grab a dolphin out of the water. It then flew back up to its den where it will enjoy its meal in peace.

 _At the_ house.

"CHEERRRNNNTT!"

" Ok fine you can have this one. stop being so picky." Ren said as he gave leia a piece of bacon. Everyone was wide awake since its a little bit later in the morning yesterday ren explained to the rest of the group about the twins and battra since after yesterday the twins followed ren back home.

" Is it safe to feed them bacon." Rias asked ren.

" Heck if i know these little guys could eat just about anything." He said as he handed leo a piece of bacon.

" Guessing being children that might be their appetite." Akeno said to him.

" But still their history is very interesting." Kiba said about the twins. Koneko was in the middle of drinking milk until leia crawled over to her. The neko say the look she gave as she just looked away.

" No."

" Koneko your gonna make her cry." Ren said as koneko looked at the moth larvae again as it had teary eyes. Koneko blushed knowing that she didn't want to make a child cry a giant moth child cry.

" Fine." She then gave leia a sip of her milk from the cup.

" CHEERRRNNNTT!" She happily squeaked to her.

" What did she say." Asia asked.

" She said thank you Mrs cat girl." Ren said as koneko blushed while leia was nuzzling her leg.

" my, my koneko your so thoughtful." Akeno said teasing her as the neko pouted.

" Whatever."

 **KNOCK, KNOCK.**

They heard the knocking on the door.

" Hm? I wonder what family member that could be." Ren said in sarcasm knowing who could be at the door. He opened it to be the dark centipede with the orange horn known as battra.

" Ren have you seen." He then saw leia and leo crawl under ren's feet. " *sigh* Come on you two you had me worried."

" CHHHEEERRNNTTT!" They both squeaked at their brother.

" I understand that if you want to hang out with ren but you two need to tell me before hand." The group just had a smile on their face as battra was being the older brother he said he was going to be.

" Didn't think you would be worried all that much." Rossweise said to him

" well i gotta be with these two crawling around on their own. Come on you two." The twins then followed their older brother out of the house. " Oh by the way ren." Battra said getting his attention. " Rodan wants to talk you." A shiver went down ren's spine as to hearing that but the rest of the group was wondering what he mean't

" Ok i'll go see him." He said as he watched them leave.

" Ren who was he talking about." Asia asked him.

" Just another member of the family that i really need to go see." He said with haste as he closed the door.

" That was... odd even for ren."

" Guessing whoever rodan is must be someone important." irina and xenovia tried to make use of what happened. Rias saw the look on his face. She knew is wasn't good.

" Rias you ok?" Akeno asked her wondering.

" Yeah i'm fine just worried." Rias said as he mind was all over the place.

 _Base of the hill overlooking the island_.

Ren walked through the woods to arrive at the base of the hill.

" You sure that your ready to face him." Out of no where varan came out from the trees and landed in front of him.

" Look varan this is a mistake i made when i left so right now i got to fix it."

" Ok but i'm just warning you since you've been back rodan is being well... very livid about you and your group."

" I know guess he still has that on his shoulders."

" You know that by now that he hasn't forgotten about that and you leaving almost sended him over the edge." Ren knew what he was getting into so he was about to face it head on.

" Well i guess i better go."

" Good luck." Varan said his words of encouragement to ren as he left him to his business. Ren was about to get started on his climb.

 **Rustling bushes**

He heard the bushes rustling behind him figuring who it would be.

" You two can come out now." He said as he saw rias and akeno pop out of the bushes.

" How'd you know we were following you." Akeno asked.

" I'm on an island filled with monsters and the group that came with me is worried about me so i got a good idea." He said knowing they were following him. Rias then went up to him.

" Ren you look nervous." Rias said as he did look a little tense.

" Yeah somehow being back here does this to me."

" So who is rodan." Akeno asked him.

" Rodan is another one of my father's closets friends and as of now besides me is the only monster here that can fly."

" I'm guessing he is upset about something since you've been back." Rias asked him.

" When my father left the first time. Rodan was the one left in charge to take care of me when my mother died."

" But i don't get it since the others were understanding about you being gone why is rodan upset about it." Akeno asked him wanting to know.

" Its better if i show you." They then looked up to where rodan would be.

" We're not going to climb up are we?" rias asked as Ren then got his four dragon wings out.

" We have wings be best to fly." They nodded as rias and akeno got their devil wings, akeno being one wing devil and the other fallen angel. They then flew up on the cliff side then all the way up until they found a place on top that they can land. Once they got to the top they put their wings back as they landed. Rias and akeno got a feel of the place around them as it looked like a birds nest. They turned around as they got a good view of everything on the island.

" Wow! You can see everything from up here." Akeno said in amazement of the view.

" The only place he picked where he can have a watchful eye on the island." Ren with rias and akeno walked into the nest as they looked at the cavern above them. They then felt a gust of wind hit them.

" We must be pretty high up if the wind is acting like this."

" That's not the wind." Ren said to akeno. They then saw rodan enter his nest as he landed on the ground as he then flapped his wings at them sended another gust of wind at them.

" KKKKKEEEEUURRRRNNNTTTT!" It roared as it looked at the three. Seeing the face of this giant pterodactyl, rias and akeno looked alarmed.

" Ren he looks mad." She said to him as ren saw the expression on his face.

" I know just you two stay behind me." Ren said as he walked forward. " Hey uncle rodan." Ren trying to do small talk.

" What do you want." Rodan asked him with anger in his voice.

" Ok. Look rodan i know your upset with me but please let me explain."

" Explain?! You left us! Had us all worried sick. We didn't know that you if you were alive, dead or even worse." Rodan said as he was angry at him.

" But i'm back now see? I'm happy and healthy."

" With an all red body and white arm along with a group of people we barley know." He said to him making the girls a little upset.

" That was his choice." Akeno said speaking out.

" Crap." Ren said to this situation. Rodan then looked at the devil hybrid.

" His choice?! He was just a child. A child should have not made a choice to go out on his own and leave a place where people care about him."

" Thats not how i see it." Rias then spoke up. " Ren said that when he was here. He wondered why none of you talked to him after his mom died."

" We were mourning the death of his mother he did not need to understand that." Ren's eyes widen to what he said.

" So you you were all upset that much that you didn't bother to care how he felt about seeing his mother dead." Akeno took one step forward but rodan shot his heat beam from his mouth which was purple and white as her feet making her stop moving."

" Take one more step and you'll not live long."

" ENOUGH!" Ren yelled out so loud that even everyone on the island heard it. " I'm sorry ok? i understand that if you don't ever want to say another word to me." His eyes then glowed as so his back as dark red fire formed on his mouth. " But if you ever threaten them again."

 **STOMP.**

He stomped his foot so hard that the island itself shook. " It will be the last thing that you do. Family or not i will have no problem with taking you down." Rodan's expression went from mad to sad as the look in ren's eyes reminded him of what he used to be.

" Fine just... leave me alone." Rodan then sat down in his nest curling his wings up to himself with his arms. The energy on ren's body died down as he snarled at him as he turned around and walked away.

" Let's go you two." Ren said to rias and akeno from what they just saw ren was about to pick a fight with a member of his family.

" Ok." Rias said as her and akeno were behind him but akeno got one last look at rodan He was just mad at ren but after seeing him not afraid to fight he then just looked sad like he lost something.

" Akeno you coming." Rias asked getting her attention.

" Yeah i'm coming." She said as her with rias and ren flew back down to ground level leaving the dinosaur to his solitude

 _Back at the house._

" Wow i didn't think ren would be willing to fight him." Rossweise said to the situation that happened earlier.

" Yeah i thought everyone of ren's family was nice." Gasper said.

" Well this one was different." Akeno said to them.

" You wouldn't think that ren would actually fight his family right?"

" Thats what i thought but i saw the look he had in his eyes." Rias explaining what ren did. " That look its the same one he gave when he fought riser and diodora. That look mean't he was going to destroy him." They gasped at the though of ren doing that.

" Didn't think ren would go that far." Kiba said about it.

" Yeah i thought this would be the one place that ren wouldn't do that." Asia added on to it.

" What did cause him rodan to try to hurt you." Irina asked rias and akeno.

" It because he's like that." The heard ren talking as he came from the other room. " He has always been like that dosen't matter who or what. Rodan was always been this strict idiot who has no idea how i felt when i left." Ren said venting out his frustrations. " I'm gonna go for a walk." Ren said as he walked out the door leaving every one in question.

" Should we?" Koneko asked rias.

" Yeah might as well so he dosen't get any idea." Rias said as her and everyone followed ren quietly out the door all except for akeno. " Akeno aren't you coming." Rias asked her queen.

" No i'm just gonna be here for a little bit i'll catch up with you guys later." With no further arguments rias and them left akeno to her own accords. Akeno was too busy thinking about earlier rodan didn't seem like he wanted to hurt them but was angry at ren which leave to why he was sad.

" Why is he sad."

" Uh? Hello." She heard the voice as she looked at the open door to see angurius again. " Is this a bad time? i saw ren walking away and i saw everyone else following him."

" No it just worried about him thats all."

" Hm then why aren't you with them." Angurius asked as he walked inside.

" I'm thinking about our talk with that giant bird." Akeno saying to insult as angurius knew who she was talking about.

" Oh. Guessing rodan wasn't all that cooperative with you."

" I just don't understand why was he so mad at ren. Everyone here was understanding with him being gone all but him and when ren was willing to fight him he got upset i don't understand why." Angurius knew what was gone on so he explained it.

" Rodan wasn't mad at ren." Akeno then looked at him.

" He wasn't?"

" No rodan was mad at himself."

" Why, why would he be mad at himself." Akeno asked the mutated ankylosaur

" Godzilla wasn't the only one who fell in love." Akeno then put together the pieces.

" Rodan had a bride."

" He did, rodan was one of the old ones that been on the island but as he lived he found another member of his kind and soon they had a child."

" What happened."

" Humans found out where they hid themselves. Rodan made it out alive but not his mate or his child."

" Thats awful." Akeno said to the story.

" Rodan thought his life was over until ren was born."

" What made him think that ren will change his life around."

" At the time rodan believed that ren would be the child that he swear he would protect with his life, giving him a second chance at being a parent."

" So when ren left the island."

" It broke him more ways then one. What would you say that the child that you swore to protect under your watch is gone and the chance that they will never come back." Akeno then felt sympathy towards rodan.

" I.. i didn't know."

" Its alright its just we believed that our lives have meaning but when blue died and godzilla left we all just felt... lost we didn't think that ren would go off on his own."

" I'm sorry to hear that." Akeno said in sympathy to him.

" Just remember that we all had a lose in our lives and no matter how hard we want to forget its in our lives so we take that lesson and we learn for what future that may hold us." Angurius left as his wise words were shocking but also inspiring to akeno which lead her to got up and went into the kitchen to make something.

 _Rodan's nest_

Rodan had not moved since earlier today he looked down from his view to see everyone doing their daily business. He also see's ren on walk along with his group behind him.

" That kid." He said under his breath. He then felt a presence behind him. " How many time have i told you i'm not-" He stopped talking as it was akeno with a tray with a cover on it. " Oh its you." He said as he looked at the view again.

" Guessing your still upset from earlier." Rodan didn't answer. " Fine guess i'll enjoy this food to myself."

" Look i don't care *sniff* about your * sniff* Oh my god what is that delicious smell." He started to drool as akeno got closer as she got rid of the cover on the three to show a plate of food.

" Oh its just some rice with some spicy curry." Rodan was now drooling at the food.

" s-spicy!"

" The thing is this is too much for me and i can sure use some help to eat it all." Rodan saw what she was playing at so he went along with it as he walked in front of her.

" Well i uh? Would not want all this food to go to waste." He then used his hands to grab a bowl and sat down on the ground to eat it. akeno sat down too but was using chop sticks as to rodan he used his beak. " MMMMM! So good." Akeno then giggled to his comment.

" Glad you liked it." She said as she was eating her food. After about 20 minutes the two finished their food.

" Aw! man it has been a while since i ate some really good cooked food."

" Sounds like you needed it." Rodan looked at the girls smile seeing as how she's around ren she didn't seem so bad.

" I'm uh? Sorry for my behavior miss."

" Akeno." She said to him.

" Akeno. Hm? Sorry for my attitude towards you and ren and rias.

" Its fine you were just being defensive for ren."

" If i may ask what made you decide to bring me food dosen't seem like i'm worth the trouble due to my attitude from earlier."

" Angurius told me about your past." Rodan just sighed when angurius was brought up.

" That damn armadillo. What did he say."

" How you lost your mate and child and being a father for ren." Rodan then sighed to her knowing his past. " I'm.. sorry for your lose."

" Its ok at least godzilla knows what it means to lose someone close to them."

" I know the feeling." Akeno said to him making him question.

" How?"

" When i was little i lost my mother because my father was a fallen angel and to my family they absolutely despised fallens, When my father came back i told him i hated him for being a fallen angel and for making me one." Rodan heard the girls story but found it odd.

" You hated him for who you are." He asked him.

" I did until ren showed that hate and regret won't get you no where."

" I see but do you want to know from a father's point of view."

" What do you mean?" Akeno asked him.

" I mean see it from how your father felt from his point of view."

" I guess i wouldn't mind." She then let rodan's say what about how her father felt.

" As a father you are the one that has to provide, the one that has to make sure that your mate or wife and child stays safe." He then continued as akeno listened. " But then you come home one day as see that your love is gone from this world, It's like a part of your soul has left your body. You feel like that your life had just ended even though that your alive." Akeno was in awe by his words.

" I... didn't know."

" Its ok thats why we didn't want ren to experience to him or at least we tried to but bluevarious wanted to explore this world that she has never seen before."

" Do you blame her for what happened." She asked him.

" No i don't she did something that none of us had ever seen before."

" What was it that she did." She asked again.

" She made godzilla happy. For the longest time I've known him i have never once seen him smile but with her the impossible happened."

" She must've been some dragon."

" She was." Rodan said as they both looked at the view but rodan then looked at akeno with curiosity.

" Uh? Why are you staring at me like that."

" I'm just trying to figure out how ren has not impregnated you yet." Akeno blushed madly by his comment

" Wha? Why are you asking that?!"

" I'm just asking i figured that the way your always around him and the way you look at him."

" Even if i wanted to, he has rias i'm pretty sure she'll get pregnant first before me." Rodan tried his hardest not to spoil what ren told them.

" Perhaps but do you love him." Akeno then blushed more then before.

" I... do but."

" No buts." He said to her as he stood up " Akeno your a very beautiful and very sweet girl and we both know that you had an impact on ren's life as much as rias did."

" But i'm not his first."

" That shouldn't matter, look being his first or his second or third has no meaning here instead what matters is how much your devoted to him and how much he is devoted to you." Akeno was surprised by his words which gave her some encouragement.

" Thank you... rodan."

" And also between you and me... i like you better then the red head." He said to her making her smile. ( Rodan is akeno fan can confirm.) " No go show him how devoted you are to him."

" I will." Akeno said as she flew down the cliff side back down to ground level leaving rodan in question. Now rodan's eyes widen after what he just did.

" Ren is going to kill me."

 _Back at the house._

" Are you sure your ok?" Asia asked ren as they walked back into the house after his walk.

" Yes asia i'm fine i just needed to blow off some steam."

" We just wanted to make sure." gasper said to him.

" I appreciate that you guys but right now i'm tired lets try to get some sleep." They nodded to him in agreement. They all walked up stairs as rias noticed a certain queen wasn't around them.

" Hey rias where did akeno go?" rossweise asked her. Rias figured it would be something private but she walked upstairs with them.

" She might be in her room. She said as she went to her room while everyone was going into theirs. Ren walked into the master bedroom and shut the door.

" Man i can't catch a break."

" Seems like it." He heard the voice and turned around to see akeno on his bed.

" Akeno wha? Where did you come from."

" No where just been waiting for you."

" For me? For what." He stopped talking as she got up and kissed him which was really unexpected even though that its akeno. She then moved back from the kiss leaving a dumbfounded ren in question. " What was that for."

" Ren can i ask you something."

" Uh? Sure anything."

" What do you think of me." A odd question she asked so ren answered as honestly as possible.

" I think your a kind, sweet and gentle person when it comes to certain things."

" And what do you think of me but not as rias's queen but as a fallen angel."

" I think that if things were different." He then kissed her hand. " You would have been the one I've fallen for first instead of rias." She blushed and smiled to his words.

" Ren." She got his attention. " How is it that you know the best words to a girls heart."

" Guessing i speak from experience with you all always around me and never afraid." They then looked at each other in the eyes her violet purple meeting his two colored ones " Akeno."

" Ren." They then kissed again but with more passion and love as their tongues fought for control. Their arms wrapped around each other as ren had his hands on her hip and akeno around his neck. They then stopped to catch their breath.

" Ren their is one thing i want you to do for me."

" Name it i'll do anything if it makes you happy." She smiled to his response as she blushed more to what she was about to say .

" Ren... i want a baby." His eyes widen to what she wants.

" Is that what you want."

" Yes more then anything." She then rested her head on his chest. " I love you so much and i can't think of a better way to care for you more as i now want a baby with you." Her words went through his head as his eyes then glowed as his pupils changed to hearts.

" Ok if you want a baby i'll give you a baby."

" Thank you." She was about to kiss him again until he stopped her.

" But let me warn you as of now none of us are leaving this room until your knocked up." A shiver went down her spine in excitement from what he said.

" Then it looks like you got alot of work to do."

" I guess i'll get started."

" Go for it." She then latched herself onto him as she jumped on him as their tongues fought for control again.

 **WARNING LEMON**

Ren and akeno landed on the bed as their dance with their tongues kept going. She was on top of his as they stopped to catch their breath as she felt something poke her bottom.

" Naughty boy just a little bit of kissing turns you on."

" With you anything turns me on." She giggled to his comment. She then moved down to see his member standing up strong due to their kissing.

" I better give this guy some attention." She said a she gripped her hand on his rod getting a groan from ren. She started to stroke him off as she then kissed the tip of his member.

" A-akeno you are a very sexy devil." Ren said as she kept pleasuring him.

" I know but i'm only this sexy to you and you only." She said as she took off her yellow shirt to show off her pink bra holding her chest mountains. As she undid the strap her chest was free and exposed to ren as she wrapped her breasts around his member. " How does that feel."

" S-so good d-don't stop."

" Its thats what you want." With that she kept rubbing her breasts against his scaled covered cock. Seeing her breasts move and jiggle like that made ren go crazy.

" Akeno i'm about to lose it!"

" Its ok just let it out." She heard him moan as his semen was on her face and her breasts.

" Sorry."

" Its ok." She then licked some of it off of her. " You taste really good." She then took off her shorts along with her panties as she sat on his lap with his rod only a few meters away from her maidenhood. Ren also saw the mark he left on her on her hip.

" I'm guess you don't mind the mark i left on you."

" No i like it besides it tells people who i belong to." As he heard her as they stare into each other's eyes he can tell how devoted she is to him.

" Akeno i love you."

" I love you too... my king." They kissed again as ren inserted himself into her entrance, hearing a moan from her in the middle of the kiss. He kept thrusting in and out of her. " _He is so deep inside me."_ She said as her walls constricted on his member the more he thirsted.

" Your so tight akeno."

" Its because of your cock its so big!" They then feel down onto the bed as ren was on top of her with him still inserted into her. " Ren bite my chest, sink your teeth into my boobs." Ren then bared his teeth as he knows where to put them.

 **CHOMP!**

 **"** AAHAAHAHAHAHHHA!" She moaned out loudly as his mouth latched onto to both of her breasts. " _SO MUCH. PLEASURE."_ Akeno's mind went blank as his thrusting and biting on her body.

" Akeno i'm about to."

" Don't pull out fill me up with all of your dragon seed." His last thrust basically sended them over the edge as they both experience their orgasm as ren came into her womb. They were out of breath but they weren't done yet. Akeno then decided to take the reins next as of now she was on top with him laying on the bed. " Now its my turn." She said as she started to bounce on his dick like a trampoline. Her face says it all as she was enjoying it. " _So good!"_ He then put her hands on her hips to help her steady

" Akeno don't stop i'm about, about."

" Keep going i'm not stopping till i'm pregnant." He blasted his load into her again as she felt it hit her womb again. Ren's eyes then glowed more brightly ad he decided to take control again but flipped her onto her stomach with her back turned to him.

" You know everyone just looks as your chest."

 **SMACK!**

" IIIYYYAAA!" She screamed from pain and pleasure as ren delivered a hand down smacking her ass.

" But they don't realize how nice and big your ass is." He said as he delivered another smack.

" Iyyaaa! T-then what are you going to do about it." She quivered in excitement wanting to hear his answer as he whispered into her ear.

" I'm going to fuck you in the ass so hard that you won't sit right for a week." He said as he lined up his hard member to her backdoor until he put it into her.

" AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" She screamed in pleasure as the intrusion to her ass was a new experience that she did not mind. " _It hurts! But feels so good."_ Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the constant thrusting into her ass. She gripped onto the bed as her breasts rolled against the sheets. " Ren i can't hold out anymore."

" Same."

" AAAAHAHAHAHA!"

" SSSSKKKKKKRRREEEEEOOOONNNNGGGGKKKK!" The moaning and roar was the sound of their climax as he filled her ass with his semen. He then pulled out as he rolled onto his side. " how... was. that." He said as he panted from exhausting.

" Ren. your.. an.. awesome lover." Akeno said with glee as she moved closer to ren as they embraced each other.

" What are you hoping for if you get pregnant."

" I'm.. hoping for a boy that way he can be like his dad. Brave and strong." Ren then smiled to her words.

" I'm glad to have you in my life akeno.

" I'm glad to have you in my life too ren." They shared another kiss as they drifted off into sleep, preparing for another day tomorrow.

 **Ok another one done.**

 **SO on this week's episode of DXD issei decides to be dense as fuck and not call my waifu rias by her name just buchuo. I mean i know its part of the story but seriously is it really that hard to say her name and yes i know the reason why issei is like this and i did read the light novels.**

 **FINALLY!**

 **And on the arc we're on in season 4 i got to say... i'm happy but once we get word on a season five i'll be happy since after reading the light novels DXD has become my now favorite ecchi, harem anime due to story the action plus**

 **OPPAI! So thank you for enjoying this chapter.**


	53. love struck

_The next day_

" Darling... wake up." Ren flickered his eyes open to see a smiling naked akeno to greet him.

" Morning akeno you seem to be in a good mood."

" I'am because i want to show you something." Ren wondered what she was talking about. She was then on top of him showing him her breasts.

" Akeno what are you doing?"

" Just watch." She then moved her hand up to her nipple as she tweaked it, milk started to come out of her chest meaning one thing. " Your now a dad ren." She smiled at him as he sat up and hugged her with a smile on his face.

" Akeno i'm so happy."

" You sound surprised after all you did feel me up with some much love last night." He then looked at her.

" I know but now i'm just looking forward to the future with you all including you." She blushed knowing how much he cares for all of them.

" So i'm guessing you won't be stopping with me."

" Well that depends if you want another one." He said giving her a smirk.

" Oh! So does my darling want more then one."

" Maybe." They then shared a kiss as they got closer to each other.

" I figured i find you here." They stopped kissing as rias was by the door way wearing a purple nightgown and by the looks of it not too happy.

" Oh hey rias i was just uh? Wondering where you were last night." Ren asked her.

" Sleeping in akeno's room because she was having sex with my fiance." She said in an upset tone.

" My, my rias it was just one night didn't think it would have bother you that much to share." Rias's eyebrows started to twitch.

" Akeno just because we're on a island dosen't mean that you can still take whats mine." Akeno then got out of the bed and stood in front of rias as she put of a black robe.

" True but i think of it as a little getaway and last night thats what i did with my darling." They both just argued with each other as ren fell down on the bed.

" _Instead of a devil and a fallen angel fighting over me, now its a pregnant devil and fallen angel fighting over me. Damn i'm in deep here."_ Ren though as the two women he got pregnant were still arguing.

 _In the fields below the house._

As to on the plains below some of the other monsters were settling in for some R&R. Angurius and Caesar were in a conversation along with rodan.

" She brought you food!" Caesar asked rodan.

" Yep and it was delicious." Rodan drooled still thinking about it.

" Hard to believe that a group of people like that would want to be around the boy." Angurius said to them as they agreed with him.

" Yeah its rather shocking to say at least, figured he would get lucky and get one girl but no he hits the whole jackpot for himself and got whole bunch of them." Caesar said to ren's luck.

" Yeah but do you guys think that its a problem." Caesar and angurius tilted their heads in question to rodan.

" What do you mean rodan." Angurius asked.

" I mean dosen't it bother you or just makes it feel odd that ren who is the son of a kaiju king and a dragon now has women falling for him." Caesar and angurius then looked at each other and back at rodan.

" Well it did seem odd as first until we saw how happy ren was."

" Yeah it reminded me how it was before blue died. The boy is happy knowing he has people that love him." Caesar and angurius said to rodan giving him their answer.

" I guess it shouldn't bother me anymore if it makes him happy."

" Well don't look now here comes the boy now." Caesar pointed out as they look and saw ren walking their towards them but something felt different.

" Hey guys." He greeted them only to be meet with stares. " Uh? What's with the stare's."

" Oh its nothing its just your glowing." Caesar said to him.

" Wait? What! I'm glowing again, dammit where." Ren was alarmed as he looked on his body to see where he was glowing.

" No, no, no not that type of glowing we mean't their is this... radiance coming off of you like something good happened." Angurius telling him the real meaning of what Caesar said.

" Oh. Well I've been meaning to ask which one of you told akeno to get pregnant." Caesar and angurius pointed their fingers at rodan making him the prime suspect.

" Wow thanks alot dicks!" Rodan said to his friends.

" Ok rodan what did you say to akeno to get her to ask me to impregnate her." Ren said with a stare making rodan nervous.

" All i said was why hasn't ren impregnated you yet thats all."

" Dude!" Ren said in protest

" Hey i'm sorry i didn't think she actually ask you besides she's not pregnant is she."

" Well." Ren blushed making rodan, angurius and Caesar look at him.

" She's pregnant isn't she." Caesar asked him.

" As of this morning yes, yes she is."

" So let me wrap my head around this." Angurius said to ren. " So along with rias who is a full blooded devil that is carrying your first child which would make it half kaiju, half dragon and half devil."

" Yep." Ren said to him.

" Ok. Now akeno who is a fallen angle devil hybrid is now carrying your second child which will be half devil, half fallen, half kaiju and half dragon." ( **Jesus fucking Christ.)**

" If you put it like that you make it sound ridiculous."

" Oh i'm not saying that at all."

" We're just saying it gonna be alot of responsibility for you." Both anguirus and Caesar said to him.

" I know but i'm willing to take responsibility." They were in shock to his words. " What? Did i say something stupid."

" No its just you've changed alot."

" More ways then one." Rodan and angurius said to him

" Thanks guys by the way have you seen my dad lately i don't think I've seen him since he showed me how to hunt." Caesar, angurius and rodan just looked at each other as they know the mood that godzilla is in right now but did not want to tell ren.

" He's been... real busy since he got back."

" Busy with what?" Ren asked angurius as rodan and Caesar looked with worry

" Uh? Busy with... the island he said that something didn't felt right so he went to go fix them." they hoped that ren bought it.

" Alright i guess if he needs help tell him to ask me." Ren said as he left the three so he can get back with his group.

" Whew! Can't believe he bought that."

" Why are we keeping this from him." Caesar and angurius said to each other.

" Because you remember what godzilla told us if he finds out and if he's anything like his old man, he'll go ballistic."

" We still should not be keeping this from him." Rodan then said to angurius.

" I know but ren's happy its better to see him like this rather then crying or angry."

" Your right." Caesar and rodan said in unison as they agreed with angurius.

" _Rocky areas of the island a little bit later."_

" So you don't trust me anymore." Ren said to rias as they were walking through the rocky cliffs.

" No i trust you, i just can't leave you alone anymore."

" Is that the reason your coming with me."

" Yep, where are we going anyway?" She asked him wanting to know.

" Their is a special place that i really want to show you but we have to get through these cliffs." He said as they both looked up to see the rocks that almost look like their scrapping the sky.

" I'm guessing none of your family lives out here."

" No they don't usually come out this far, the reason would be to get some peace and quiet if they wanted to." Rias then wondered about that.

" I didn't think any of you would get annoyed of each other by the looks of it everybody is a good friends to one another."

" Yeah that is true but that still dosen't mean that some of them don't still do things that absolutely annoy the crap out of us."

" I see do... things that i do annoy you." He then just looked at her with an odd look.

" Rias you don't really do things that annoy me."

" Ok? What about everyone else."

" Well." Ren thought about it to see things that rias's group that he thinks annoy's him. " Gasper's fear of everything annoys me a little bit."

" Expected who else." She asked him.

" Um? I guess every time xenovia asks me to bear her child since she always seems to spring it out of nowhere."

" You have to admit she's determined." She said as ren helped her down a ledge.

" Yeah but right now i got one pregnant women i need to worry about." ( **She does not know about akeno.** )

" Yep." She put her hands on her stomach. " One year from now that's when we'll officially be parents."

" Can't wait." Ren said to her. " Oh watch your step." He said to her to make sure she does not trip over some of the rocks and debris. They then started to see a little bit of bushes as now started to hear the roar of the ocean. " Ok this is it." Ren then showed rias a very special spot.

" Wow!" She said as she got a view of the ocean as they stood on top of the cliff hearing the waves hit the rocks. " Ren this view.. its.

" Unbelievable like it was something out of a poster."

" Well. yeah." He then sat down on the grass looking at the view.

" This was a spot that my mother used to take me to so she can me the view." Rias then sat down with him right next to him.

" Any other spots you would like to show me." They then held hands.

" Nah. This was just one i wanted to show you." Rias then layed up against him on his red shoulder .

" Guessing this is gonna be the rare time that we get together."

" What do mean? We're together all the time.

" I mean't as a couple." She said to him as he smiled at her.

" Ok then maybe after this we can go for a nice long walk on the beach, Eat some really good food, sit out here under the stars." He was making her blush was she was smiling.

" I'd like that." They then shared a kiss as they closed their eyes to enjoy the sounds of the water and nature for now.

But it would not last as a few feet behind them, in the bushes was a set of dorsal spikes were slowly making their way towards them, A pair of orange eyes glared at both of them. It slowly moved its skinny grey covered legs towards them. As the couple sat in each others arms it was ren that heard the sound of something moving behind them as his ears flickered. Rias opened her eyes to see ren looking into a different direction.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing its just my family likes to spy on me."

" How you figure." She ask him as they both turned around.

" Just watch. Zilla i know your there might as well come out now. They saw the bushes move as the giant lizard like creature popped it head up.

" Was i that noticeable?" It asked.

" No its just that when your trying to sneak up on some one like me, its not that hard to notice."

" Dammit." Zilla said to him pouting about it. Ren and rias then stood up.

" Let me guess another family member." Rias asked him.

" Yeah, Rias this is zilla, zilla this is my fiance rias." They then greeted each other.

" I'll admit ren is right you are very beautiful miss rias."

" Thank you very much miss zilla." They said to being formal to each other. " So what's your story." Rias asked her but the zilla's face got red.

" I uh? Rather not say."

" Come on zilla its either you tell her or i do."

" don't YOU DARE!" Ren said teasing the iguana like creature.

" Guessing it most be quiet a story."

" More like a mistaken in identity type of story." Ren said to rias as she wondered what he mean't.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Will i sort've um went to america."

" You've been to america." Rias asked zilla.

" Yeah the reason was so i can try to make my way through the land but."

" But the Americans confused zilla with my dad." Rias was a little bit shocked to hear that.

" But she doesn't look anything like your dad ren."

" We know." Zilla and ren said in unison. " We just assumed that they jumped to conclusion when they first saw her."

" So after that godzilla found me and took me in here." She said to rias telling her the story.

" That was very thoughtful of him."

" Yeah the king of monsters taking in lonely stray monsters off the land of humans, i gotta go see ya ren."

" See ya zilla." Zilla then left rias and ren alone as they watched her leave. " Well you now have met every single member of my family so tell me your thoughts." She just giggled to his remark.

" Well they may look like monsters but they just act like a normal family when you get to know them. Kinda reminds me of a other certain monster i know." She said as she trailed her fingers up to his red shoulders.

" Yeah, you know if I've told myself back then that i would have met someone that would change my life. I probably wouldn't believe it." She blushed knowing what kind of impact that she had on his life as the same goes for her. He then held her hand as they decided to walk back to the others.

" How come i haven't seen your dad as of late." She asked him.

" They told me that he was busy, said something about making sure the island is good as he left it." They both thought as they want to understand the reason why godzilla hasn't been well... social as of late.

" Guessing he has more on his hands then he thought."

" Yeah probably." They said as they walked back to the house.

 _Somewhere else in a cave on the island._

Not too far from the house and below rodan's next was a cave and inside the cave was godzilla as he sat down on a rock looking down at the floor.

" _What are you doing in here_." He looked up to see a women with long white hair and blue eyes staring at him with a smile.

" Blue." He said as he stood up.

" _Come on ren is looking for his father."_ He then drew tears as he saw her.

" Blue please forgive me for what I've done. I've should have been better." Her face went from happy to upset as she looked at him.

" _Fine! If your gonna be like that then i'll just take ren and leave._ " She then away from him in disgust.

" No blue please don't leave, i need you."

" _Good bye goji."_ He chased her but it ended up only to be an image of his mind as he feel down flat on his face as he struggled to keep up as he groaned in pain.

" Skkkrreeooonnggkk!" He howled in pain and also sadness.

" Goji!" He heard a voice as Caesar came by and saw him on the ground. " Oh my god! Godzilla." He rushed to his friends aid as he helped him to his feet. " What the hell happened to you."

" I... keep seeing her like she was in front of me." Caesar took in his friends condition.

" Ok you wait here i'll go get manda." He was about to leave until godzilla grabbed him by the arm.

" No."

" Why! you need help."

" I'm fine i just need to get her out of mind."

" And whats that going to accomplish." Caesar said to him. " All you have been doing is destroying her memory and so far its been hurting you more even now."

" It does not matter i.. will never know peace until i can move on from her." Caesar then came to a realization.

" Is that why you abandon ren. Is it because every time you saw him he reminded you of her." Godzilla then just looked at his friend in the eye and said.

" Yes." Caesar's eyes widen but with sadness and anger to what he just said.

" I can't believe you... After a whole two years of raising that boy, you cherished him like how any father does for their child you and blue both, hell some goes for us all and now just because he reminds you have blue, now you don't ever want to look at him again!"

" Caesar.. its not that it just."

" No! I'm tired of these excuses." He then out of the cave. " I'm going to go tell him, He deserves to know the truth every bit of it." He then ran off leaving godzilla.

" Caesar get back here. Caesar!" He tried to get up but fell on his knees due to the pain as his heart was racing.

 _Back at the house._

" Alright every one dinner is served." Ren said as him and akeno helped give everyone their food.

" It smells so good."

" It looks good too." Both asia and irina commented on the food.

" Well we live in the tropics so we're dinning like natives." The girls just giggled to his comment except for koneko who was drooling over her food.

" I'll admit ren you cook up a real good fest." Kiba said to him.

" Yep one of the many, many perks that came from living on this island."

 **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

They heard the loud knocking on the front door.

" Hm? Thats odd." Ren put the food down and went and opened the door as he saw Caesar out of breath.

" Ren.. i need to show you." Ren was a little weird out by this

" Uh? No offense Caesar but could this wait."

" No time!" Caesar then grabbed ren by his arm and dragged him out

" Hey! What the hell are you doing."

" You'll see." As he was dragged out the everyone else got up and was a little alarmed.

" Should we follow them rias." Akeno asked her king.

" I think we should it sounded serious." With a nod they all followed their path to see what was going on.

 _Back at the cave._

Godzilla sat down on the rock with manda, zilla by his side.

" Goji your heart is racing like crazy." Manda said to his condition.

" How did this happen to you." Zilla asked him.

" Caesar stop dragging me dammit." They heard ren's voice as godzilla was now wide eyed. " What the hell are you showing me."

" This." Ren saw what he pointed to as his father was sitting on a rock not looking too good.

" Dad!." He rushed over to his father. " What happened, whats wrong with you."

" I'm fine ren don''t worry."

" Godzilla you better tell him." He then looked at Caesar with a snarl.

" Tell me what?" Manda and zilla looked at godzilla seeing at he can't get out of this situation.

" The real reason why i wanted to come back here." He said to his son.

" What's the reason." He asked his father.

" Over the last decade I've been in a great deal of pain from the loss of your mother and when we came back here i wanted to move on... By getting rid of her memories here." Ren was now in shock to his fathers words.

" What?! Why! She was the women you love, she was my mother and you wanted to get rid of all things she had done here, the way she made your lives better."

" That's not even the worst of it." Ren, manda and zilla looked at Caesar. " Tell him the whole truth godzilla." He said to him as he groaned in pain as he looked at his son seeing as he was upset.

" Amidst to her memories here their was one thing that will always remind me that she was here."

" What was it." He asked his father.

" It was... you my son." His along with manda's and zilla's eyes widen.

" What!" They both said to him as ren had nothing to say.

" After the day she died, the pain started and i wanted it to stop but every time i saw you it reminded me of her. That was the real reason why i left." His words just broke him, his own father left him just because he can't move on from a lose.

" Godzilla you don't mean that."

" Come on you got to be kidding." Zilla and manda asked him.

" I wish. Its hard to say it even think it with this pain."

" I can't believe you." They all looked at ren. " After all this time I've always thought of the reason why you left me, The reason why you never came when i called but just because i remind you of mom it means to you to never look or speak to me again. You own son."

" Ren its not like that." Ren then turned his back to him.

" I'm going to make it easier on you. From now on stay out of my life! Ren then just walked out of the cave as he was on his way back to the house leaving his father. Zilla and manda then left his side.

" Manda. i didn't mean."

" Don't.. I've lost all the respect i had for you godzilla." She then left the cave.

" She was like a mother to me to godzilla and you just have to ruin it for us." Zilla then left as Caesar was the last one.

" Caesar please understand."

" Understand what?! A father not ever wanting to look at his son again. Your not a king anymore godzilla, your just a pathetic old lizard that no longer cares for people close to him." One of his closest friends then left him alone as godzilla now layed down on his stomach to drown in his sorrow.

" What have i done." He said as drifted off into his sleep.

 _Back at the house._

" Where do you think he would have gone rias." Xenovia asked as rias and the girl went back to the house as kiba and gasper looked somewhere else.

" Who knows this island is big could take a while for us to look for him." She opened the door as hr and the girls saw ren sitting on the couch but he looked a little angry.

" Ren your back?!"

" Yeah i'm back and i'm regretting it."

" What do you mean?" Asia asked him. He then stood up from the couch.

" I'm going for a walk." he said as he walked past them.

" Ren are you."

" Don't follow me!" He said to them as he left leaving this in question.

" What's up with him." Koneko asked.

" Guessing whatever Caesar showed him must've been something serious." Rossweise said. Rias saw the look on his face which was something she saw before.

 _At the beach._

As he walked to the beach to blow off some steam. He looked at the sun setting on the horizon but in his mind so many things were going through, he always thought that when his mother died his own family would look at him because they reminded him of her but now that wasn't the case. His own father left him because he could not let it go, as his own son reminded him of his first love and for that refused to look at him. Ren clenched his fists, his eyes started to glow red and his back was glowing.

" SSSKKKKKRRREEEOOOOONNNGGGGGKKKKKK!" He fired his red and white atomic breath at the open water creating an explosion of water as it now looked like it was raining as it fell back down. " Dammit all!" He then fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the sand. " Am i cursed!" As he sat down he felt two arms holding him as they brought him into someones chest wearing a pink shirt.

" I don't think your cursed." He looked up to see rias comforting him seeing how sad and angry he looked. " I think that it was fate that lead me to you when we first met." Ren then started to cry to her words.

" My own father dosen't even want to look at me because i remind him of my mother."

" Then thats his fault." He then lifted his head to look at her. " If he can't appreciate how much of a good person that you are then he dosen't deserve you in his life." She now knows what his father told him which is something that can't be helped.

" Rias i'm, i'm sorry for dragging you all into this." He said to her.

" Its fine, we all dealt with family drama before now i guess its your turn."

" Yeah yippee." He said sarcastically which made rias laugh a little bit. " I just don't understand why he feels this way."

" She was his first love and by how he was in his younger days its must've hit him pretty hard."

" Yeah i guess your right." Then rias wanted to ask him.

" What would you do if i died."

" What?" He said to her.

" I'm asking what would you do if i died." He understood what she was asking from him but his mind was thinking that if that happened, ren would lose it.

" If you were to die rias. I would... lose all I've had in this world." Her eyes widen to his answer. " Every dragon has something that they call a personnel treasure and rias your my treasure. If you were to die i would lose all hope to continue existing in this world." She remembered what godzilla said, saying that if rias never met ren then he would have been left in his solitude alone to die. She then kissed him as they wrapped their arms around each other never wanting to let go. Rias then looked at him with teary eyes.

" Ren i'm so happy to have you in my life." He then just smiled.

" I'm happy too rias." They then got up and walked back to the house to end the day.

 _Later at night._

With the night sky full of stars, every one went to sleep all except for ren who could not stop thinking about earlier. He had rias sleeping on his chest as he had his arm around her.

" _I still don't understand why i would bring him pain for being like my mother."_ he wished he had help with solving this but he remembered he did. He then put his hand in one of the pockets in his wings as remembered the little blue shard that his mother gave him.

" _Just think of me and i'll try to help the best i kind."_ He then slowly got up while moving rias off of him trying not to wake her up. He then left the room and looked at the shard again.

" I hope this works." He then went out the door to a secluded spot on the island.

 _The cliffs overlooking the ocean._

Ren then made it to one of the secluded spots here and sat down.

" Ok just think, think, think." He then closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could on what his mother said. He then reopened his eyes to be back at the beach with the void sky. " Ok it worked now to find her." He then got up and walked away looking for his mother only for his vision to be blinded as he saw his mother the all blue dragon, some spots covered in armor with eyes so blue it looked like a galaxy. She then smelled the air and realize the familiar scent.

" I can see that it works ren." She turned to face him. " What is it that you need my son."

" Mom.. Dad needs your help."

 **OK DONE now i guessing your asking why does godzilla feel this way now after spending time with ren in the chapters before. Well the reason was that with him he could handle it but now back home he can't because the lives his mate touched and the things she did to make their lives better including his took a bigger toll which he now realizes.**

 **Now for the reasons to what would happen if rias were to do in front of ren. as you all saw ren got mad when he thought asia died which is something we saw in DXD but seeing the girl that changed his life to what it is now and the reason that gave his life meaning he would basically lose all hope of him to exist. Thank you for the read and enjoy.**


	54. Return of the dragon

_The void in ren's thoughts._

Standing and staring right at each other on the sand in the purple light sky void. Bluevarious was baffled by her son's request to help godzilla.

" What happened ren, why do you need me to help your father." She asked him.

" He... is in pain, he can't move on from losing you."

" I see.. And what made you think that i would be able to help."

" Because I've figured that if he saw you again, it would help him with his pain." To her son's plea she heard him but in her mind.

" I'm sorry ren i can't." Ren was now shocked to hear his mothers answer.

" Why?! I thought that you and dad cared for each other, i figured that if you both had a chance to see each other again you would take it." He said to her.

" Ren its not that simple."

" How is it not simple!" He changed his tone to her. " Every time i saw you two, you where always smiling and from all that you told me you cared for him just as much as he did for you so why?"

" Ren i can't."

" Why not?! Give me one good reason why."

" I NEVER WANTED TO SEE HIM AGAIN OK!" She yelled which startled him as she started to snarl like an animal. " When i came into this world i thought that your father would show me its wonders but his stupid pride wouldn't let him so i had to do it all on my own. He didn't understand. I'm not some caged animal that he can show off." Ren then knew where she was going.

" You just wanted to be free."

" Yes, i wanted to see what this world was like, i wanted to see what historic marvel is beyond that island but your father wasn't too happy about my... Seeking of fun so i took you with me and left." He then saw tears running down her eyes.

" That was the last thing you said to him before you died, wasn't it."

" Yes..." She then started to cry. " How can i face him ren, how can i face him after all i said, after what he saw. I'm better off here." She said as she looked away from him. Ren needed something to get her out of this mindset she had so he remembered what godzilla told him the day before he went into the dimensional gap.

" You know mom, dad told me something before i died again." She didn't turn around to face him. " He told me he regrets everything."

" H-he regrets?" She asked him.

" Yeah. He regrets not seeing me grow up, he regrets not being their for me and he regrets not spending time with you." Blue's heart was now beating a little faster due to what he said.

" H-he said that." She asked him again.

" Yeah and he mean't it so i'm going to tell you, what i told him." He then turned to face him. " I know what you said is something i never thought you say and i understand if you never want to leave this place again but its like you told me, never let your mistakes take hold of you." Blue was shocked that her son quoted his fathers words. " I know you wanted to be there for me so be here for me now because chances are something really important is going to happen and i want my mother to be there to see it happen." Seeing her son quote godzilla was something she never thought she heard which lead her to stop crying as she wiped her tears.

" You... defiantly are mine and your fathers son."

" Then are you ready to leave now."

" Yes my son i think its about time i go home." He smiled to what his mother said.

" Ok? So how does this work."

" Just wake up and i'll be their just wait."

" Ok mom." Ren then sat down and closed his eyes as the thought of being back home as the thought of his family back together made him smile.

 _Back on the island._

Ren heard the roar of the ocean as he opened his eyes and saw that he was back home. He stood up and looked for his mother.

" Uh? Mom where are you."

" AAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard the scream as he looked up and backed away as he saw his mother fell down face first down to the ground. When the smoke cleared his mother was just still as ren helped her up. " Mom you ok?"

" Yeah i'm fine just... really need to get better at teleportation." He helped her to her feet but she then looked around the area around her and recognized it. " I'm... really home."

" Yeah thats what i said when i came back here." He said to her.

" This was one of the first places that your father showed me when i came to this world." She said as she looked at the cliff with the moonlight hitting the water. " What am I going to say to him when he see's me, what am I going to say to every one else when they see me." His son then held her hand.

" Mom just relax everything is going to be fine, like me their going to be happy to see you again don't worry." She then smiled to his sons words.

" Ok ren lead the way." Bluevarious then followed her son back to the main portion of the island as she was about to face her love again, a long waited love to be reunited.

 _Godzilla's cave._

As the sun rose from the ocean, In his cave godzilla still lied on his stomach as the pain in his heart still grew along with the sunlight in his eyes but a shadow was casted over him blocking the sun's rays. He opened his eyes to see ren standing in front of him.

" What are you doing here." He asked his son.

" I came to get you."

" Why? I thought you said you wanted me out of your life." He said what ren said the other day.

" I did but... your still my father and i hate to see you drown in your sorrow so get up."

" Where are we going?" He asked him.

" To the house."

" Ren i don't think thats a good idea."

" Don't worry about it trust me." Godzilla looked at his son in the eyes.

" Alright son i'll get up." Godzilla groaned as he got up as the pain still hurt him. " Lead on boy." Ren then lead his father back to the house as the stage was set for what was about to happen.

 _Back at the house_.

Ren opened the door to the house as he saw nobody was around which was good. " _Thank good the girls are not here, I would be so dead."_ Ren thought of rias and them. Godzilla walked in after him and looked around in the house.

" Hey dad do you remember building this place." He asked him father.

" Yeah your mother didn't want to sleep in a cave like most of us, so she wanted a house to live in so me and couple of other monsters built it for her."

" Was it hard."

" Little bit none of us had no idea how to build one but we caught on pretty quick about it, varan being the idiot as he was back then didn't know how to set up the stairs."

" Yeah must've been something."

" So what is it you wanted to show me." Godzilla asked his son.

" Just wait right here its in the master bedroom i'll go get it." Ren then left his father to got get the item leaving him alone in the living room. Godzilla looked around as memroies decided to flow into his mind. He walked over to the stand and looked at the picture book, seeing all of these pictures made him sad as the pain in his chest increase. He then felt a presence behind him

" So ren what is it." He did not get a response. " Ren, Boy." He then turned around to see this light blue dragon with a little bit of armor on its knees and shoulders with eyes so blue it looked like a galaxy. " Goddammit stupid hallucinations" He said to her.

" Hello goji." She said to him.

" I do not care how much this changes you, you are not real, you are only a figment of my mind so leave." He then turned around to look at the pictures. Blue decided to bring up memories.

" Do you remember what you said to me when we first got together." He then stopped what he was doing to listen. " You said, you were the light in my darkness, the savoir to your destruction, A queen to you as king." Godzilla's eyes widen as he turned around an looked at her.

" H-how you can't be her, your, your not real." She walked forward making godzilla step back, She then moved her hand to grab his as she held his hand, her blue hand holding his dark grey. He felt her hand as it was sold, her skin, her touch, warm.

" I will always be real goji just like how it was when i fell in love with you." His eyes widen more to thinking that this is actually his love that he lost.

" Blue?! Is it really you?" His answer was her nuzzling his head as they both were the same height, as they both purred to their touch. They then looked at each other.

" It is goji, i'm alive." His response was him hugging her with much as he could as he now had his love returned to her.

" I-i thought i lost you." He then stepped back to look at her. " I'm so, so sorry how could i ever repent for what I've done to you." She then put her hand on the side of his face."

" All i want is for you to be my mate, Now i just want to have my life with you and ren." His eyes then started to drew tears as the pain in his heart was gone, like it never happened.

" yes my love from now on I will be a better father, a better ma- Husband." She then smiled to what he said.

" And i'll be a better mother and wife." They then hugged each other and nuzzled again.

 **Sounds of sniffling.**

They stopped what they were doing as they looked over at ren as he was rubbing his arm against his nose.

" Ren are you crying?" His mother asked him.

" Yeah, sorry i'm just happy."

" Come here boy." Godzilla said to him as he joined in with his mother and father, A family reunited after almost 20 years which made them very happy. Godzilla then looked at his son and his mate. " From now on nothing will ever keep us apart, we will overcome any obstacles that hits us."

" Wow goji i never speak so proudly like that before."

" I've gotten a little better at it since you were gone."

" yeah its dad way of saying i'm trying to get better at this stupid thing." He said to his mother making her giggle.

 **Knock, knock.**

" Come in." Ren said to whoever knocked which was angurius.

" Hey ren i heard what happened yesterday, just thought i." He stopped speaking to look on the sight which left him speechless. " Uh? Ren, godzilla who is that?" He said pointed out the dragon, ren was about to say something until his mother stepped in front of him.

" Come on anguirus can't learn to recognize me." The voice was familiar to him was he knew who it was.

" Oh my god! Blue is that you." She nodded to him. He got up on his hind legs and hugged her. " We all thought you were dead what happened."

" Its sort've a really long story but the point is i'm back." He knew it was her by the way she was speaking.

" Enough said its good to see you, By the way ren the girls are at the beac-"

" Agh!" Ren stopped anguirus from speaking any further.

" Girls?" Blue tilted her head to what he said.

" Did i say girls i mean't pearls. The boy was been collecting them you see."

" Yeah mom been uh? Saving them for a special occasion." They were nervous as to hoping she bought that but sadly it did not with the look on her face which made her upset. Godzilla was slowly trying to tip toe away from this.

" Goji!" Shivers went up his spine or in this case his dorsal spikes.

" Yes dear." She turned to face him.

" Tell me is this the same group of girls that you let around our son." Ren and angurius tried to tell him to not say anything but due to being a better mate for blue he can't lie to her.

" *SIGH* Yes." Both ren and angurius face palmed.

" I see, so you let ren bring with him back to our home a group of teenage girls that i never met before."

" Yes." He replied to her.

" And why did you do that." Godzilla then looked over at ren.

" I trust the boy, and in hind sight their not humans." She then raised an eye at him and then looked at ren.

" Ok ren since its your group that you brought with you what are they exactly." She asked him like he was being interrogated.

" Well one of them is a full blooded devil, the rest are half blooded, ones a fallen angel, the other is a normal angel, ones a vampire and the other is an ex valkyrie." She looked un convinced.

" Well i guess their is one thing to do then." She said leaving them wondering.

" And whats that mom." Ren asked her.

" Your going to introduce me to them."

 **Sounds of glass breaking.**

Ren's mind just exploded with glass with the thought of his mother meeting rias and them.

" Now hold on mom, you just got back, why don't you go tell everyone your alive again." She then ignored him and opened the door.

" I will but first things first, a mothers instinct is to always protect their child." She then left the three as ren almost felt like his life was ending.

" Sorry ren."  
" Yeah sorry." Both godzilla and angurius said to him.

" Its alright, hey maybe we're lucky she'll understand."

" And what if she doesn't."

" **RRRAAAAARRRAGAGGGHHHHH!"** They heard a roar outside signaling that it was bluevarious angry.

" If she dosen't then their's a high chance that i'm going to die again for the third time in my life, wish me luck." He then went out the door.

" Angurius."

" Yeah boss."

" Please inform everyone that blue is alive and to make sure she dosen't do something... crazy."

" Stop blue and telling everyone got it." Angurius then left to inform everyone.

" *sigh* Feels just like home." Godzilla smiled as he walked out and closed the door and followed the path that his son and wife took.

 _At the beach._

Ren was heading towards the beach, following behind was his mother with her arms crossed looking at the back of his head with an angry look, ren needed a way to calm her down before she meets the girls.

" So uh? What are you planning to do to them once you get to know them." He asked his mother.

" Oh nothing i just want to talk to them thats all."

" Oh ok good."

" But if i find out that if they hurt you and used you in any sort of way, I'll blast them to smithereens." She said in the least threatening way as possible.

" _Please don't be wearing bikini's, please don't be wearing bikini's"_ Ren said in his mind to ease the situation better.

" Xenovia hurry up and pass the ball." They heard irina's voice as they got closer as they got through the last bit of tree's to see well in ren's eyes beautiful women that he cared about having fun in their swimsuits which were bikini's

" _Dammit!"_ He thought in his head but in blue's eyes, women that who she does not know that are around her son for reasons unknown to her.

" Well better go say hi."

" Wait!" He told his mother to wait.

" What is it ren."

" Why don't i just bring one here for you to talk to."

" Why just one." She asked him.

" Well this one is the reason why we're all together and the reason why i'm well all red." She looked at his all red body and the at the girls.

" Fine just bring one."

" Thanks mom." Ren walked out of the bushes and onto the beach he see's rias sitting under an umbrella with sun glass on wearing her pink with floral design bikini she then noticed a shadow over her as she now see's ren.

" hey ren, where have you been." She asked her fiance.

" Uh? I've been busy." By the sound of his voice something was bothering him.

" What's wrong you seem nervous about something."

" I'm fine i just need to talk to you in private for a sec."

" Um? Sure."

" Hey ren are going to join us." Asia asked him from the water.

" In a minute asia." He said as him and rias went to talk in private.

" Wonder what their talking about." Irina asked

" Who knows." Koneko said in her tube. Ren and rias walked a little bit into the jungle.

" So what is it you wanted to talk about."

" Well um? You remember yesterday when we talked about my father."

" Yeah what about it."

" You see rias i did something to try to fix it." Rias had no idea what he mean't.

" Ren what did you do."

" ah HUM!" they heard the extra voice as they looked to see bluevarious taping her foot with her arms crossed. Rias didn't know who this was but ren was shaking.

" Ren who is that?" She asked him. He then gulped.

" Rias... this is my mother bluevarious." Her eyes widen to what he just said.

" Wait that's your mother?! But i thought she."

" Died, no i didn't." She said to her " I'am questioning why a whole bunch of women are around my son." She said to rias. This has taken by suprise and the fact that she was in her bikini did not help at all.

" Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to offend you or your son." She said to blue but remembering what ren called her.

" Your venelana's daughter aren't you." She asked rias.

" yes i'am." Blue then stood before her as her hand stroke her long red hair. Rias had no idea what she was doing as she was nervous.

" To think you would become quite a women rias gremory."

" T-thank you miss bluevarious."

" Sweetheart you don't have to say miss you can just call me blue."

" O-ok blue I'm sorry for my provocative attire if i knew you were... present today." She said to her.

" Its fine dear i could care less about that but i do have to say that swimsuit is very cute on you."

" Uh? Thank you."

" Now i question i must ask you."

" _Oh god!"_ Ren said in his mind as he watched the conversation unfold.

" Has ren been... on his best behavior since I've been gone." Ren and rias were surprised by the question she asked them.

" Well he is sometime."

" Hey!" Ren said to rias.

" Trouble just seems to find him more then we can prevent it."

" Well it would make sense seeing where he comes from." Blue then laughed a little bit as ren was blushing with embarrassment.

" Yeah I've kinda got that."

" Anyway i wanted ren to introduce me to his group of friends i'm guessing if its alright with you, rias." The dragon asked her.

" Uh? Yeah that shouldn't be a problem."

" Wonderful." She then walked out of the jungle and out to the beach as rias looked at ren.

" You could have given me a heads up."

" I'm sorry, she wanted to meet you guys and i couldn't stop her." They then walked back out to the beach as everyone saw them along with blue come out.

" Rias, ren who is that with you." Kiba said pointed towards blue.

" Well she's."

" Hello everyone, My name is bluevarious also known as ren's mother." They just stopped what they were doing when she said that. " But you all can call be blue and don't be alarmed i as dead but now anymore just carry one like before just pretend i'm not here. She said as she sat down in the sand with her tail whirling around.

" Ren would you please come here." Asia said to him.

" Uh? Yeah sure asia." He then went to join asia and them out in the water. Bluevarious saw rias sat down under the umbrella so she walked over to her.

" You seem troubled." Rias saw her which did startled her

" No i'm fine, just surprised thats all." Blue saw that she was troubled about her sudden meeting with her but then she looked at her son playing out in the water, happy as he cane be.

" Thank you rias." Rias then looked at her for what she said.

" For what?"

" For taking care of my son." They both then looked at ren " Ren is a very special boy with a very strong bloodline, surviving out in the human world was tough for him without me or his father."

" I know he... told me." Blue then got close to her, very, very close. " Uh? What are you doing." She nuzzled and sniffed her hair.

" You two are very close." Rias then blushed to what she mean't. " You have been their for him just as he was for you."

" He's... done alot for me, more then any man or devil as ever done." Blue saw how rias looks at ren, the look of enjoyment while being in the other's company.

" We're a couple of lucky girls aren't we." She said to rias but she didn't understood it.

" How you figure." She asked her.

" We were living our normal lives then out of nowhere or by shear coincidence we meet these strange creatures, with no idea who they are or where they came from by the end of the day, They ended up being the ones we care about the most." She was talking about her and godzilla and rias and ren. Rias smiled for knowing ren and is thankful, She is thankful for his mother for bring him into this world.

" i guess we are quite lucky." They both just looked at each other.

" Lucky about what?" They heard the voice as godzilla came up to them.

" Oh nothing goji just some girl talk." Blue said to him. Considering they were talking about him, he just let it slip by.

" Blue don't you think you should come with me to tell everyone else your back."

" Oh yeah right." She then got up from the sand. " You kids have fun." She said as godzilla walked with her back into the jungle but the one thing rias noticed about godzilla is that he was... smiling, happy with the one he loves.

" Well he's got his dragon." She then looks at ren in the water with everyone else. " And i got mine."

 _A little bit later at the plains below the house_

" I'm here what is it you wanted to talk about dad." Ren said to his face as he and him stood in front of each other.

" I wanted to talk about my... behavior ever since I've came back into your life." Ren knew where he was going as of what happened yesterday along with his dull attitude since they've been home. " I'm sorry for what I've said ren."

" Its fine." He heard his son say that to him. " I know that you didn't mean it, it was just the pain that you experienced telling you otherwise." But then out of nowhere godzilla hugged his son." Uh? Hey dad you ok? Should i go get manda." He asked him. Godzilla then stepped away from him.

" No, no i'm fine it's just... I'm glad to have both you and your mother back in my life again."

" Speaking of mom, where did she go."

" House."

" House!?"

" House."

" Dad did you ever consider that with the girls that might be a bad idea." Godzilla then gave it a little bit of thought.

" Now that you mention it." Ren along with godzilla went up the stone steps up to the house. When they opened the door they saw blue on the couch with akeno and koneko.

" Oh hi ren, goji." Blue said to them.

" Hey mom uh? What are you doing."

" These two are showing me how phones work." She said to them. " So to make a call to someone."

" You just push the numbers and press the green button." akeno said to her.

" Oh! Ok." She then dialed the numbers and pressed the button.

" Ok now what."

" Put it up to your ear and wait for them to answer." Koneko said to her.

" Ok." Blue put the phone up to her ear and waited.

 **Ren's phone ringing.**

They heard ren's phone ring as he got it out of his pocket on his wing and answered it knowing who it was."

" *Sigh* Hello."

" Hi ren i know how to use a phone now." His mother said to him as the girls giggled, His face was red with embarrassment.

" Oh joy." He then put his phone back.

 _Later at night._

Ren then fell down, face first onto the bed. Rias was behind him as she laughed at his situation.

" Rias remember when you said that family is embarrassing."

" Yeah?"

" I now know how you feel." Seeing as he had a long day with his mother being back rias decided to... lighten up his mood.

" I know what might make you feel better."

" Hm?" He respond as the blankets muzzled his voice.

" You can... come and take a shower with me." His eyes were as big as plates as he lifted his head up.

" You want me to take a shower with you." She then cupped his face as she gave him a loving kiss.

" I'm horny and your stressed, seems like they come together pretty well and besides." She then whispered to his ear. " I'm still wearing my swimsuit under my clothes and i want you to fuck me in the shower." Ren's face was pink as she said that as she looked at him with a seductive look.

" Well i am a little stressed." Rias then held ren's hand and lead the way into the bathroom behind them.

 **Sounds of running water also lemon.**

As the water from the shower head hit them both they spend most of it close together as they had their arms around each other as they kissed. They both looked at each other with eyes wanting the other. Rias then undid the tie on the back of her bikini top as she releases the set of boobs that ren liked ( **THE BRA ALWAYS GOES BEFORE THE PANTIES** **sorry that came out of no where.)** Ren noticed that her boobs were a little bit bigger.

" They gotten a little bit swollen since the last time you touched them, I was hoping if you can help me with that."

"Of course my love." Ren then put his hand on her chest as he started to fondle her funbags.

" AAH!" Even from a simple touch she moaned loudly. " Sorry their alot more sensitive then before."

" Its fine. Besides." She then pulled her in close and said to her in her ear." The only sound i want to hear out of you is the sound of you moaning." Her face was as red as her hair when he said that as he moved his hands down to her butt and groped with with ease.

"AAAAHH!" She moaned again to ren's touch. Even with her bikini bottom still on, ren still liked the feel of her butt all the while he was kissing her neck. " Ren touch my boobs again." She said calling him as he stopped groping her butt and moved back up to her boobs. He placed his scaled red thumb over her nipple, pushing it into her.

" Ren! If you do that... it will come out."

" It what i'm hoping for." He then latched his mouth on her right breast as he is now sucking on it.

" AAAAHHHH!" She moaned in pleasure as the milk in her breast went into ren's mouth as he continued to suck. " Do i... taste good."

" You tell me." He then kissed her with the taste of her breast milk in his mouth. She tasted herself which was something she never thought she experience as the kiss ended.

" Your right, I taste really good." She then took off her bikini bottom and whirled it around her finger in front of ren. " Guess i won't be needing this anymore." She then turned around and showed ren her soaking wet pussy. " I want you ren." He then lined up his 10 inch member at her entrance as he inserted himself into her.

" AAAAHHHHHHH! She moaned to his intrusion as she leaned up against the bathroom wall for support. His thrusts started slow as her breasts swayed up and down but he picked up his pace as ren put his hands on her stomach as her head turned to kiss her with their tongues mashing against each other.

" Ren i'm.. about to come."

" Same here."

" aaahhhhh!" They both moaned out their orgasm's as ren's seed flowed into her with her juices. Both of them were panting as they were both exhausted due to their sexual acts.

" That. Really made me.. tired."

" Guess.. its time... to rest."

" Carry me." Without second thought ren turned off the shower along with him and rias drying off, Ren picked up rias, bridal style and went out of the bathroom to go lay in bed. Ren put rias on the left side while he layed on the right. They then cuddled up against each other as they shared a good night kiss.

" Ren does your mother know i'm pregnant." Ren then realized the one thing he forgot to tell his mother.

" I forgot my love, Everything that had happened today is was the one thing i forgot to tell her But i promise to tell her tomorrow."

" Good at least your honest." She then layed in his arms as they both fell asleep for the night.

 **Ok chapter done sorry for the delay on this one. Season four of DXD will be ended soon, hopefully we get news of season 5 which they said will be the end of the series which will mean that they have to fill the rest of the 16 light novels into one season meaning season 5 would have to be about 24 or 36 episodes but here's hoping.**

 **Once i get done with this made up story arc i will be making a sequel story that leaves off where this one ends also to people asking why did you bring back ren's mother blue. Well i mean she is another one of My OC so i just didn't want to leave her alone in the story so i wanted to do something to make godzilla in this story happy. Enjoy the chapter and the lemon.**


	55. The king and queen of monsters

_The next morning_.

With the return of bluevarious, Things still remind the same. When morning came, rias and ren slept not caring what time they got up for the day, they just like to be in each others company until a strong scent entered the room. Rias sniffed the air and smelled like something good was being made so she opened up her eyes a little bit.

" MMMM. What smells so good." She wondered as she carefully got out of ren's arms and out of the bed to put on her robe. When she opened the door and carefully closed it, she was greeted by a friendly sight.

" Good morning rias, how'd you sleep." Blue asked her with some pep in her voice.

" Fine i was just wondering what that smell is."

" Hm? Oh! I'm making dumplings." Rias looked at she was rolling dough as well as putting something into the dough.

" Dumplings? Isn't it kinda earlier for that sort of food." Rias asked her.

" Yeah but ren loves these so i make them for him, he always asked me to make them whenever he was hungry." Now rias knows a little more about ren which was he was a hungry boy. Rias then wanted to ask her something.

" Hey blue, can i ask you something." She said getting her attention.

" Sure dear what is it?"

" What was ren like when he was little." Blue then looked at her but then back at the dumpling making.

" Ren was... a little bit of a wild child."

" How you figure." Rias asked her."

" Since he's part dragon, dragon children tend to explore and wonder off leaving their parents side so i always had to watch him so he didn't get hurt on his own." She said explaining to rias what ren was like as a child.

" Can i ask you about another thing."

" Sure." Blue said to rias.

" Is it true that dragons can have more then one offspring." Blue stopped the dough making to answer her.

" Yes and i know where your going with this rias."

" If you know then how come you only had ren and not more?" Rias asked her about a sore subject.

" Ok i'll tell you but please rias, what i'm about to say can't be known to ren ok?" She said to rias scaring her a little bit.

" Of course i won't tell him about this." Even though that her and ren promised to be more honest to each other.

" From the world that i came from i was born in a litter of 3, an older sister and older brother." She told rias about a little bit about her.

" Ok? But what does that have to do with ren." She asked her.

" The reason that i could only have ren is because i was the runt of the litter." Rias's eyes widen to what she said.

" What does that mean?" She asked.

" It means that when i was born I was weaker then my siblings so my family spend most of their attention on me to help me grow."

" So you being a runt affected how you would have children."

" Yes, most dragons can have more then one child but from what they told me, I would be lucky enough to have one." Rias then finally understood something about the monsters and her on the island.

" That's why everyone here is so defensive about ren, because if something happened to him you would not be able to have another child."

" Yes, thats why we treasured him so much. The day i died broke me because i never thought i would see him or goji ever again." Rias understood her as the thought of ren dying again would break her again so she as sympathy for the dragon mother.

" Sorry if i brought you any pain." Rias said to her.

" Its fine dear, its just shows how I've kept going in my life because of these incidents. Like this new body." Blue said as he body was different from it was originally.

" I'm guessing its because you went through some kind of evolution like ren did." Rias asked her.

" Yes but only a rare few of dragons can experience it in their lifetime." Blue said to her.

" What are you two talking about." They both looked and saw ren had woken up from sleep.

" Good morning ren how did you sleep." His mother asked him.

" Pretty good. *sniff* *sniff* Whoa! is that what i think it is." Ren said knowing the smell.

" Yep, freshly made dumplings." Ren then looked over her shoulder to see.

" MMMM! They look so good." That reaction made rias giggle " Did i say something funny?"

" No, no ren its just your acting like a kid when you do that."

" Hey, you never too old to outgrow stuff." That also made rias laugh. Seeing how happy her son is with his love made bluevarious happy and relived.

" Oh! Some of them are ready, do you two want to try some."

" Heck yeah!" Ren said with excitement as his mother handed him one as ren started to eat it and hold it like how a squirrel holds its acorns. " MMMMM! So good i missed this so much." Ren said as he kept eating.

" Here you go rias." She handed one to rias.

" Thank you." Rias looked at the ball of dough filled with veggies and meats. She then took a bite out of it and was amazed by the taste. " Wow! Its really good."

" See rias, my mom makes the best dumplings."

" Yeah she does." As the two ate their food, it filled blue heart with joy as seeing these kids eat her food as a mother it was the best kind of happiness. Ren then tried to grab another one put.

 **SMACK.**

" Ow! What was that for." Ren said to his mother smacking his white hand.

" that's all your gonna get, everyone else has to eat too so be patient." Ren just pouted like a child while rias laughed.

 _At the water fall A Little bit later._

" Rias you sure its ok with ren for us to be out here." Xenovia asked her as she and akeno along with rossweise followed the path to the lake wearing their different colored robes, one for each.

" He said is was fine, he did tell the guys to give us privacy while we're out here."

" I'm guessing they didn't sound too happy about us hogging the only place with clean water." Akeno said to rias.

" Still its nice to have privacy." Rossweise said as they then arrived at the lake with the large waterfall that they have all to themselves, Since rias didn't enjoy the water the last time they were there, she decided to enjoy it today as each of the girls took off their robes to reveal their naked bodies.

" Let's go." Rias said to her enjoyment as she was the first to jump in.

 **SPLASH!**

After the splash she got back up to the surface to feel the nice, clean water on her skin.

" This feels so nice." She said as she layed on her back and floated.

 **Splash!**

Akeno was next to jump in as she came up to surface with her wet, raven colored hair.

" No cars, no people just nature."

 **Splash!**

Xenovia jumped in next as she liked the water at well.

" Clean and pure just like holy water."

" Um? Uh?" They looked at the naked rossweise as she was contemplating to jump in.

" Come on rossweise jump in." Rias encourage her to jump in. The Ex Valkyrie then stuck her toe in the water and got the chills.

" Its too cold."

" Don't be a baby about cold water."

" Just jump in." Akeno and rias asked her to.

" I can't." Rossweise said to their dismay, which was a problem for them in the water until rias got a sinister smile on her face as well as akeno giggling a little bit.

" Fine i guess we'll have to resort to other means to get you in." Rossweise was a little scared by her comment.

" Uh? What do you mean by that."

" She mean't this."

" Wha? AAHAHA!"

 **Splash.**

The three laughed as rossweise came up for air to see who pushed her only to see the culprit was manda that was behind her.

" Hey! Whats the big idea."

" What? I just gave you a little push just enjoy the water." Manda said as she jumped in as well. She then showed her head next to rias.

" Thanks for that."

" Not a problem." They then went back to enjoy the water as rossweise felt the water on her skin.

" I... will admit this does feel good." She said as she floated away, behind some of the bushes blue was walking zilla up to the lake.

" Blue i don't think i can do this."

" Relax zilla everything will be fine, their just about your age so your fine."

" But what if they don't want me to hang out with them."

" Then you better ask them yourself."

" Wha! Wait!"

 **Splash**

The girls and manda heard the splash as they saw zilla emerge from the water with blue by the shore.

" I hate it when you do that."

" Its called encouragement zilla, you need it." Blue said as she jumped in as well.

 **Splash.**

Blue then swam underwater up to the girls.

" You guys don't mind me and zilla to join you."

" Not at all." Rias said to her.

" See zilla its fine." Zilla then shyly swam towards them. " We're all girls, its fine."

" Blue i have been meaning to ask." Rias said to her getting her attention. " How many of you are girls." She asked the female dragon.

" Well their's me, biollante, manda and zilla along with leia so just about 5 of us."

" You 5 against all of those boys." Akeno said to her.

" Yeah pretty much."

" But the guys usual follow godzilla around so when blue came along we followed her." Manda said to them

" We now along with you and the rest of the girls kinda outnumber the guys." Blue said to them.

" Let hope they don't have a fit about it." Rias said jokingly making blue and manda laugh. Zilla on the other hand was staring... at xenoiva. She caught the lizard staring at her and asked.

" Uh? How come your staring at me."

" Oh! Sorry i didn't mean to i was just trying to figure something out."

" Zilla you shouldn't be shy about asking them questions." Blue said to her.

" Yeah its fine anything you want to ask us, ask away." Rias said to zilla as she looked at the girls.

" Ok. Um? What are those things on your chest." The girls then looked down at their breast.

" Well.. these are our breasts." Akeno answered her questions which left her to ask another.

" Ok? But what are they for?" Another question which left them blushing.

" Their just for development for girls when they get older." Rossweise answered her other question. Zilla then looked at each of them and noticed that on a certain two girls they were bigger then the other two.

" How come theirs are bigger." She said pointing to rias and akeno.

" Well um? We just happen to take really good care of our bodies."

" Lots of milk." Akeno and rias answered her. ( **Fun fact, the reason that rias's boobs are big is because the blood of bael is in her and the reason for akeno is because fallen angels are mean't to have seductive bodies.)**

" I see... What does ren do with them." They blushed a little bit harder to her question."

" Ok! Thats enough out of you little lizard." Manda said wrapping herself zilla as she took her underwater.

" Sorry about that." Blue said to rias and them.

" Its fine its just i didn't think we would want to talk about... Ren's private matter with us."

" Its quite alright, what you and ren do is your own business which i will not judge."

" Wow your being really honest for being a mother." Xenovia said to her.

" Well a mother has to do what it takes to make her children happy even if it does involve multiple women." She then went underwater as the girl enjoyed their swim but xenovia and rossweise just looked at their own busts and then back at rias and akeno's and did noticed that they were a bit bigger then before.

" _I wonder what ren did._ " Both xenovia and rossweise said in their heads.

 _The plains below the house._

 **Chop!**

The sound of cutting trees were heard as ren used transcendence to cut one down.

" Phew! How many does that make." He asked Caesar with his father next to him.

" About 10."

" You got a couple more to go." His father and Caesar said to him.

" Alright then, tree's your going down!" Ren said as he went to cut more trees leaving Caesar and godzilla.

" Hey uh godzilla uh? I've been meaning to say." He said getting the king's attention. " I'm sorry for what i said the other day, Its just the work that we all went to raise that boy, it just angered me by the way you saw him."

" Its quite alright my friend, if i was in your shoes i would have said the same thing."

" So we cool?"

" We're cool." They fist bumped to their friendship. Then a hole then opened up right in front of them.

" Godzilla we got what you wanted."

" Please help their heavy!" Baragon and battra said as they lifted stuff out of the ground which included white chairs, white carpet, ribbons and the last thing which was surprising a cake.

" Good job you two."

" Are we really going through with this like legit going with this." Baragon asked his leader.

" Yes, its about time i start doing things not for myself but for the one i love."

" Wow! Godzilla where did you learn that." Battra asked him about his saying.

" Well truth be told." He then looked at his son still cutting down tree's " I had a little help from the boy." He said as they all looked at ren.

" Guessing 16 years in the human world must've treated well with the ways of words." Caesar said to them.

" Should we let him know what we're doing." Battra said to them.

" Might as well, ren come here!" Godzilla said getting his son's attention. Ren then walked over to them but was odd for him as they saw the amount of stuff they were unloading.

" Which'a need dad and what's with the stuff." Ren asked his father.

" I figured its about time i showed how much i'm devoted to your mother so i'll be fulfilling one of her wishes."

" Wishes? Wait! All of this is stuff for."

" Yes my son, me and your mother are going to have a wedding." Ren was shocked to hear what his father said.

" Wait your serious! You and mom are going to get married."

" I know its alot being which that she got here yesterday but i decided to take a page out of your book ren."

" And whats that?"

" Proving how worthy i'am to be with her." His son was silent but wide eyed but then smiled for his father.

" Wow! Dad never thought i would hear you say that."

" I know but its about time for a change which also leads me to ask a favor of you."

" Uh? Favor." Ren wondered what his father mean't.

" We would require some help to prepare."

" Yeah we don't know what humans do at these wedding so we can use the help." Caesar added on to godzilla's request.

" Well then, lucky for you guys i brought with me women who understand what weddings are, I'll be right back." Ren put transcendence away on his back as he went to get them.

" Make sure you don't tell your mother, its a surprise."

" Got it dad." As his son left his view of vision, godzilla started to have butterfly's in his stomach.

" Hey boss you ok?" Baragon asked him.

" Yeah, yeah i'm fine baragon, i'm fine lets hurry up and unload the rest of these." He said referring to the wedding stuff.

 _At the green house._

Biollante was doing her usual routine at the greenhouse but she had a little help.

" Hey biollante where do you want this." Koneko asked her.

" Just set them over their by asia." Koneko put one of the pots next asia all the while she was taking care of some of the plants.

" Wow your sure have your hands full." Irina said to the green plant monster.

" Yeah but it has it rewards."

" EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOUR DOING." They heard ren walk in and shout.

" Ren whats the matter."

" Yeah why are you shouting." Koneko and asia asked him.

" The reason i'm shouting is because their is going to be wait for it... A wedding." Their eyed widen including biollante.

" A what!"

" A wedding my dad wants to fulfill my moms wishes so now their getting married."

" Ren that wonderful." Asia said to him.

" I GET TO BE MAID OF HONOR." Biollante shouted in excitement.

" Yeah but the thing is its a suprise so my mother can not know about this."

" Ok ren but what do you want us to do."

" Right now i want you, asia and koneko to meet up with my dad and them as their setting up what we're doing and biollante i need you to go tell everyone else while i help them.

" Yes sir ren sir." Biollante then rushed out the door in excitement.

" She sounds really excited."

" No kidding." Koneko and asia said to the plant monsters delight.

" Come on, let go, let go we don't have all day." The girls rushed out of the green house as ren followed as the head towards the house.

 _Back at the lake._

After the... uncomfortable conversion with zilla but decided to let it sly, Rias and them along with blue, manda and zilla just relaxed in the clean pure lake water as the waterfall continued to go.

" This is the life." Rossweise said as she floated in the water.

" No humans, no noise, no rules just peace and quiet." Manda said as she drifted in the water. Blue sat on the shore with rias and akeno.

" I'm guessing you kids are enjoying our little kingdom that we have here." She asked them.

" Its nice and small and away from everything else in the world."

" Its a nice little getaway for us." Rias and akeno said to her delight.

" MANDA, ZILLA!" They heard the shouting as across from the lake biollante rushed in but was in shocked to see blue their as well. " Oh! Blue your here."

" Of course i'm here where else would i be."

" Right. Um? Zilla, manda can you two come here for a sec." They both looked at each other at zilla and manda swam over to biollante to talk.

" Wonder what they could be talking about." Xenovia asked.

" Probably biollante telling them about some new flower she made."

" Must be considering how important is sounded." Rias said to her.

" A WHAT!?" They heard the two shouted as they talked about the plans.

" Whats wrong you two." Blue asked them.

" Oh! Nothing blue."

" We just remember that we have something important that we have to do." Manda and zilla then got out of the water with biollante.

" Oh! Rias." Biollante said getting her attention. " Ren needs to see you along with the rest of you." She pointed out to the rest of the girls except for blue.

" Um? Ok i guess we have to go see what he want's" Xenovia and rossweise got out of the water as they four of them put back on their robes to cover themselves.

" Sorry if we're leaving you alone like this." Akeno said to blue.

" Its ok sweetie, i'll just enjoy this lake by myself, its a rare occasion that i get some alone time."

" Ok we'll see you later blue." Rias said as her and the rest of them left her by the lake as the dragon wondered what did biollante say to them to get them to leave.

" Must be something important."

 _Back at the house_ _a little bit later_

" Ren you know what your asking is crazy right." Rias said to ren as what he told her and the girls what they be planning.

" I know but i just want my parents to be happy and this was one of the things that my mother wanted to do while she was here." Ren said to rias. Godzilla then walked in.

" The spot that she wanted to get married is on the cliff side but we still need help setting up." Rodan then came behind him.

" Yeah we're having them trouble with setting it up."

" Rias." Ren then looked at rias and she looked at her group.

" Akeno can you take asia and them with you and help them set up."

" Sure rias." The rest nodded as akeno followed rodan along with asia, irina and xenovia to help set up.

" If we want to keep it a suprise to blue then we have to distract her long enough for the set up to be ready." Rias said to everyone else.

" So whats the plan." Ren asked rias.

" First we kinda need to burrow your father ren." They all then looked at godzilla.

" Uh? Why."

" You can't be a good groom looking like that." She said pointing out his dull, gray colored skin and claws and teeth.

" I always look like this."

" Well today is going to be different, its your wedding day." Rossweise said to him as she dragged him away with the help of kiba and gasper.

" I immediately regret this decision." Godzilla said as he was shoved into a room.

" Ok ren, koneko is your job to keep blue away, we'll tell you when we're ready.

" Yes ma'am." Both ren and koneko said in unison.

" She's coming this way." Manda said as she came in and closed the door as they looked out the window to see her walking up the steps.

" Go you two." She said with haste to koneko and ren as blue was about to open the door. Ren and koneko came out first blocking her.

" Hey mom, wha- whats up." Sensing in the unusual way that ren is talking blue suspects something.

" Ok, what's wrong." Koneko and ren looked at each and back to her.

" Nothing we're just um?"

" To go to the beach."

" Yeah what she said do you want to come with us mom." He asked her.

" Hm? I don't know i think I've been around water enough today."

" We're just gonna take a walk." Koneko said to her.

" Yeah just a nice stroll on the sand." Blue figured they were up to something so she played along.

" All right then you two lead on." They then left to go to the beach side with blue following them close behind as rias and manda saw them leave.

 _At the beach sunset_

They walked on the sand as long as they could as they were stalling for them to get ready.

" Hey koneko go see if rias needs me for anything."

" Ok." Koneko then left them to go see how the rest of them are holding up.

" these girls amaze me ren."

" How you figure mom." Blue then stood still and looked at the sunset.

" It was one of my wishes to see you grow up, make friends, find someone who loves you." She then looked at her son. " I'm sorry i could not be there for you, through it all."

" Its alright mom, I learned while i was out there so you don't have to worry." Ren saw her mother look at the sun again and then asked. " Are these wishes something you wanted to see or happen."

" Yes. I wanted to see how my life unfolds, what new surprises it brings me."

" What were those wishes." He asked her.

" One was to explore this world to see what is has to offer, The second to raise a healthy child."

" You can check that one off the list." He made his mom giggle by his joke.

" perhaps, The three to have a wedding with the friends and family i made in this world."

" _Bout to check that one off pretty soon."_ Ren thought in his head.

" And the last wish, the thing i wanted to be... Is a grandmother." Ren's eyes widen to what she said. " I wanted to see you leave behind a legacy when either me or your father have passed but now i don't know if it'll ever happen." Guessing now its a good time to tell her about rias and akeno.

" You might also want to check that off the list." She then looked at him with confusion.

" Why?"

" I've been meaning to tell you since you came back... I'm gonna be dad, mom." Tear then fell from blues face to what her son said.

" You mean that you and.. rias."

" Actually akeno too, your gonna have grandchildren on the way." She then hugged her son because in her life she was gonna be their for her son's happiest moment.

" Ren... I'm so happy for you."

" Thanks mom." Blue then stepped back to look at her son.

" So do we know if their boys or girls."

" Not really we want to keep it secret, rias is 5 weeks and akeno is a couple days."

" Hey." They heard koneko talk to them as they looked at her. " She does need you ren."

" Alright then come on mom."

" Certainly." With that they followed koneko to what they prepared for, for the dragon.

 _The cliffs over looking the_ sea.

As ren guided blue over the rocky area, she wondered where he was taking her.

" Ren why are we going to the cliffs."

" This is why." Blue didn't know what he meant until she saw a sight that took her breath away. A white carpet, all the monsters along with rias's and them sat in chairs as they saw her.

" Ren wha-what is all this."

" A wish coming true." Blue could not believe what was going on as he see's that its a wedding, her wedding.

" Ren you didn't."

" Actually it was dad's idea." He pointed to godzilla at the end of aisle, standing their waiting for her. " One more thing." She looked and saw that ren put a veil on her head as well as giving her a bouquet of flowers. " Its your special day mom." He had his arm out as she cried.

" Thank you my son." Ren then guided her mother down the aisle as the music played which titano was so happy to play. Ren reached the end of the aisle as he gave her to godzilla, They nuzzled before ren sat down next to rias in the front row. Since the monsters did not care what they wore, it was fine just to dress casual.

" Ren."

" Hm?" He looked at her as she rested on his white arm.

" Has anyone ever told you that your a good person." She made him smile by his comment.

" Yeah, a certain red head said to me before." He said as he was talking about her. They shared a kiss as they then looked at the monster couple.

" You look very dashing goji." Blue said to him as godzilla's skin was cleaned up being a little more darker along with him wearing a white bow tie.

" Its all for you my love, its all for you." The music stopped and at the podium Caesar was the one in charged of wedding these two as he began his speech.

" Friends, family we have gathered here today to celebrate the unity of godzilla, the king of monsters and bluevarious, the dragon of the light. As we all see relationship these two of built, we can see that it is something that should inspire, happiness, love, trust. With that, then came their son ren." Ren then blushed but with a smile. " Have you two have something to say to each other."

" I do." Godzilla spoke first. " Blue from the moment i met you, i never thought i would embrace the feeling of being loved or experience happiness, you gave my life meaning i want to spend the rest of my life with you, I will no longer let my pride get in the way in what could be my greatest moment in my life." His words made some of the girls tear up as well the he female monsters.

" Now blue do you have something to say." Caesar asked her.

" Yes." It was now her turn to speak. " Godzilla, I've seen and heard what people called you. a destroyer, a curse, a monster, destruction but thats not what i see, I see this kind and gently creature who only wanted to experience happiness for the first time in his life and not feel hate but as it went on i learned to love, a dragon who no one ever though would make it on her own." Her words made godzilla shed tears as well as some of the guys and gasper.

" I now present your crowns." Caesar opened a box at the podium to reveal two 4 sided crowns. ( Basically the one spacegodzilla has but white and pure."

" Crowns ren." Rias asked him.

" My dad prefers them over rings." Godzilla then lifted blues veil to put her crown on and for blue put on the crown on godzilla.

" Now do you godzilla promise to take bluevarious as your wife, mate and vow never to lose her again."

" I do." Caesar then looked at blue.

" Now do you bluevarious take godzilla to be your husband, mate and vow to never lose him again."

" I do." She said as she shed tears.

" Then by the power vested in me and to the ones that live on this island, I pronounce you two KING and Queen." Godzilla then kissed her which left her surprised as she enjoyed it as the music played again and everyone cheered for their union especially ren.

 _At the house at night_

" That was... something." Ren said as he fell into bed while rias was in the bathroom.

" I didn't think your dad would come up with something like that."

" Yeah, well he's godzilla you never know what to expect." Rias then came out wearing a purple nightgown and rolled onto the bed next to ren.

" You know seeing your mom and dad got me thinking."

" About what?" She then sat on top of him with her red lock of hair in his face.

" About our wedding."

" Well its your decision my love."

" Shouldn't be such a big wedding, just you and me along with your family and mine."

" Yeah, remind me to tell them to be on their best behavior when we go to the underworld again." She gave him a kiss as he had his hands on her hips.

" But what about my behavior." She said in a husky voice, turning him on.

" Lets just say that after we get married, you'll be in for a long, long, long night of some very intense, hot Love making." He said making her quiver in excitement.

" Can't wait." She then kissed him again as they were about to get into it.

 **TAP, TAP, TAP**

They heard the tapping on the window to see blue on the other side.

" Mom! What are you doing." He asked her.

" Come to the cliff side you two." She left leaving the two not knowing what she mean't but wondered so they left the comforts of the house.

 _Back at the_ _cliff side._

Ren and rias followed the trail left behind by blue as they got the the cliffs again only to have the stuff for the wedding still there but with all the monsters their too including godzilla and blue.

" Uh? Guys the wedding is over why are you all still here." He asked them.

" Mine is goji's wedding is over but its time for yours my son." Blue said to them making them blush.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second we can't have our wedding now, we're not ready."

" We need to plan this first." Rias said them.

" Where the hell the fun in that." Titano told them.

" We know that you two love each other, we blue told me rather then have this day to herself, she would rather share it with you two." Godzilla said to them as rias and ren looked at each other.

" But i'm not dressed well."

" Got you covered." Manda slithered her tail around his neck putting on a black bow tie on him.

" Ok, but rias dosen't have."

" A wedding dress." They looked at blue as she had a dress in her hand.

" Wow!" Rias said to her about the dress.

" Mom where did you get that."

" I've had it for quite sometime, I... wanted to wear it but since this new body won't fit i might as well give it to someone who needs it." She then handed it to rias.

" Thank you blue."

" Ok this is crazy."

" Is it." They all said to them."

" Ren do you love this women." Angurius said to him.

" Yes."

" You want to hold her hand to the end." Varan said to him.

" Yes."

" Do you want to please her every need." Ren blushed To what rodan said

" Yes."

" then i don't see the problem." Caesar said to him but ren then looked at rias.

" Rias do you want to do this." It all fell on her as she looked at him but with a smile and she drew tears.

" All i wanted before was to be loved ren." What she said shocked him. " When you died for the second time, i fell apart, drowned in sorrow on what could have happened, I blamed myself for what happened but seeing you here with me, willing to do anything to make me happy and from the moment i saw you again after 10 years since we've first met all i ever wanted was to be your bride." Ren then looked at his family as they gave him a go ahead and a thumbs up. Which gave ren a smile.

" Alright you heard the lady lets get this wedding started."

" Yeah!" They cheered.

" Let me help you put this on rias."

" Ok." Blue then took rias to help her with the dress ad ren waited at the end of the aisle waiting with his father beside him.

" Thanks for this dad."

" Its not trouble. I know with rias that she would have preferred a devils wedding but with the limited time you have here might as well have this out of the way.

" Here comes the bride." Blue said as everyone saw rias and for ren it made his jaw dropped as the dress fit around her figure, the veil covered her the sleeves on her arms as she held the bouquet. ( Its basically Lunafreya's dress.)

" Wow!" Ren said to her beauty. Blue lead rias in front of ren presenting her to him.

" Today, our family welcomes it's newest member. Today we announce the unison of Ren the red dragon emperor and soon to be king of monsters and Rias gremory The princess of destruction. Even though that these two come from two different worlds that should not stop them from how they love and trust each other. Would you two like to say a few words." Caesar said to them.

" I do." Ren said first. " Rias, on that day we first met, I've always Thought that is was by pure luck but now as we spend more and more time together i realize that it was fate that brought us together and i would never, ever Trade this life for anything." His words made her cry.

" Now do you have something to say rias."

" I do." She said to Caesar then looked at ren. " Ren, My life has changed so much since you've been in it. You have saved me on more the one occasion and i'll forever be thankful for it. Now matter how much you change, how much you become a monster. I will always love you with all my heart." Her words made ren cry along with the other monsters even godzilla and blue.

" Now i present you two your crowns." Like before he opened a box on the podium to have them be the crowns that godzilla and blue are wearing but the diffrence is they were Crimson red instead of white. Ren moved rias's veil to put on her crown as with rias put the crown on ren.

" Its looks good on you rias."

" Same with you ren."

" Now then ren." Ren then listened to what Caesar said. " Do you take rias to be your wife mate and vow to never let her go." He then drew tears.

" I do." Caesar then looked at rias.

" And you rias gremory, Do you take ren to be your husband, mate and vow to never let him go." She also drew tears.

" I do."

" By the power vested in me along with the denizens of this island and with the king and queen of monsters by your side." He said as blue and godzilla stood by each other and smiled for their son's happiness. " I pronounce you two husband and wife, King and Queen, You may kiss the bride." Ren then kissed rias with all the love and passion he had as the air filled with golden powder. This family clapped and cheered as the boy they raised was now longer a boy but a True KING.

 **I'm not crying your crying. Any way this is probably the longest chapter I've done and the second to last chapter for the monster amongest devils as of today season 4 for DXD is over as the last episode aired july 3rd of 2018 soon we will have a 5th season hopefully and later this year another godzilla animated movie, two actually so once the last chapter is done i will wait a bit before making the sequel story. Anyway enjoy.**


	56. Until we see each other again

_The next day._

After the, very, very, VERY turn of events yesterday. Ren Slowly opened his eyes to see the room as normal as possibly until he saw the wedding dress hanging on the bathroom door. " Oh yeah i'm married now." the covers then moved as he saw his now beautiful naked wife rias looking at him with the vial still on her.

" Good morning, my loving husband."

" Good morning, My beautiful wife, Why do you still have the vial on." He asked her.

" I've figured you would want to wake up to seeing your wife."

" All i could say that it working."

" Good." She then kissed him but as his wife after about 5 seconds rias then looked at him as he sat up to look at her.

" So when does the intense, hot love making start." She said to him about what he said yesterday after they got Married.

" Well that depends." He then looked at her with Lust filled eyes. " We can start now or we can wait for tonight."

" Why wait." She Kiss him with more force then before as he fell back down on the bed with her on top of him after the kiss, Ren looked at rias as her face was red and panting from the kiss.

" Um? Just a quick question, Is this you or the hormones talking."

" Hm. A little bit of both." She then kissed him again but started to get into it as she started to hump his lower body, His hands then shot down and grope her ass getting a quiet moan as they kept kissing.

 **KNOCK, Knock.** They stopped what they were doing as they heard knocking on their door.

" Who is it."

" Just wondering if you two are gonna get up today." They heard akeno's voice as ren then sat up.

" We'll be up just give us a minute."

" Ok." Rias and ren then looked at each other as their moment ended yet again.

" Ok not gonna lie, I hate it when that happens."

" Now you know how i feel." Rias said to him as he gave a loving kiss to his wife.

" Once we get back home I'll be treating you to all sorts of things." She blushed to his saying.

" Can't wait." She gave him another kiss as she then went into the bathroom to change. Ren just feel back down on the bed.

" I have got to be The luckiest guy alive."

 _A little bit later at the plains._

In the plains below the house, Godzilla and blue layed down on the grass staring at the Deep blue sky.

" Goji."

" Hm?" He responded to her.

" What do you think comes next for us." She said asking her mate.

" Well it all depends on you my love, Anything that you want to do, anything all just say." Godzilla said to her. She put in alot of thought into what she said next.

" Goji i want you to train our son." They both sat up to what she said.

" How come? The boy dosen't need our training."

" Come on goji, you've felt it too the moment when He Came back the second time, the amount of power that dwells in his body." She was right as with ren's new body, changed him beside in appearance but in power as well.

" I know, He has my power, your power, The power of the red dragon and with this evolution he went through, the power of destruction."

" I know its alot i'm asking for, but goji if our son is going to survive the threats that this world is going to send him, He must be ready to face them."

" I know my love, I know." They then nuzzled each other at what they wanted for their son and his future.

 _At the beach._

" Ren this is stupid." Irina said to him as he and everyone else went to help catch fish.

" You only think its stupid because you aren't catching anything."

" I'm an angel, not a fishermen How am i suppose to catch them if they keep slipping past me." Ren then looked over at koneko who was being a pro at catching fish with her hands.

" Koneko is doing a pretty good job."

" Thats different, She's a cat and your aquatic, you two are basically made to catch them."

" I was able to catch some."

" Same here." Xenovia and rossweise said to her dismay.

" Your not helping!"

" Well irina if you don't want to help, you can go sit on the beach and watch." Akeno said to her.

" Its fine, i'm gonna show these fish who's boss." They all just laughed at her Speech of encouragement.

" _Man these girls are something else._ " Ren thought in his mind as he then felt someone tugging his arm. He looked and saw it being koneko. " Oh! Whats up koneko."

" I think your dad wants you." She pointed over to the beach to see godzilla, angurius and rodan looking at them all.

" Ok? I better go see what they want." Rias watched ren walk onto to the beach to greet his father and his friends. " What is it you need dad." He asked him.

" Ren i think its time we have a little discussion."

" Please dad, i already know about the birds and the bees so this conversation will go nowhere."

" What? No! God no! Listen we think its time to put you through training." Ren then wondered what he mean't by that.

" Training? Why?"

" Your mother says that with your new body comes new capabilities that you can do along with what you have now."

" Along with your physical endurance that could probably use some improving." Angurius said to him.

" And hearing that you have Four wings, it would also be a good chance to practice your flying." Rodan said to him.

" Ok? So I'll be going through training with everybody else." Ren refereed to rias and them.

" No, This training will only be mean't for you and you only." His father said to him.

" But tomorrow is our last day, how can you get training me done in a day." He asked them.

" We thought about it but we looked at it as being impossible since it will take more time to train you then a day."

" So we came up with a better idea." Rodan and angurius said to him.

" And? What is that idea."

" For you to stay here." Ren Eye's widen in shock to what his father asked of him.

" You want me to stay?"

" yes! We want you stay, its the best chance for us to get some training in you." Rodan said to him.

" Its not like anything bad is going to happen anytime soon, now is the perfect opportunity." Angurius said to him.

" Well ren what do you think." His father asked him. Ren then looked back at every in the water, Going through training means that he would have to stay behind while they all went back to japan including rias.

" I... appreciate that dad and uncle angurius and rodan but i can't." They wondered why he is turning this down.

" How come ren?"

" I understand what you guys want to do for me but i can't leave rias and them."

" Ren their strong willed women along with your friend kiba and gasper, they'll be alright."

" But what about rias and akeno, they are pregnant with my children and i can't just leave them by themselves while i'm here."

" We'll check on them everyday while your here training." Rodan said to him.

" I don't know, its just... I don't know." They realize that he was conflicted about what he wanted to do.

" I see... take your time my son, just tell us when you know what to do." Godzilla said to him as he along with angurius and rodan went back into the forest to discuss something else. Ren didn't know what to think but as he turned around he was met with faces as rias and them wondered what they were talking about.

" What was that about ren?" Rias asked him.

" My dad wants to put me through training to help discover what my new body can do." He said to them.

" But tomorrow our last day, how can they put day's worth a training in you." Akeno said to him.

" Yeah thats the thing... They want me to stay." They all were in shock to what he said.

" They want you to stay and train while we leave." Kiba asked him

" Yeah i guess that how they put it."

" And what did you say." Asia asked him.

" I... i don't know, i couldn't give them an answer. Sorry guys but I.. I need to be alone for a little bit." He said as he left them to figure out what he wants.

" I didn't think he would be so conflicted about this." Xenovia said to them.

" Rias what are you think." Rossweise said as they all looked at their leader.

" Its ren's decision, its not my place to judge on what choice he makes." She then left as well leaving them in question.

 _Back at the house._

Rias just sat on the couch looking over the photo album and as she goes through it all, she came to the last page with its newest additions. One picture being Godzilla's and bluevarious wedding and the other Ren's and hers.

" You look gorgeous rias." She was startled as akeno snuck up behind her while She was looking.

" Akeno Don't scare me like that."

" Then you shouldn't make it look so easy, Why are you upset." Akeno asked her.

" I keep thinking about what ren said about what his father said wanting to train him."

" To think, he wants ren to stay while we leave him behind for who knows how long."

" Thats the thing akeno." Akeno then looked at rias. " I'm... Considering on having ren stay." Akeno was in shock to what her best friend said.

" You want him to stay?" Rias nodded at her. " What got you to think some thing like that?"

" Its just with our match against sairorg coming up and we don't know what ren can do with his new body, I've figured that this would give him a good chance to see what he can do."

" But do you really want to leave him here, While we leave and for who knows how long he's gonna be here."

" Yeah i know its just, i just want him to be happy as much as we all care for him, I can't just sit by thinking that ren might go ballistic again not knowing what he can do beforehand."

" You want to abandon him." Akeno said to her making rias upset.

" No! Akeno thats not what i mean't."

" But that's what your implying."

" We're not abandoning him, you'll be here with his family."

" Thats not enough, you know how he is without us, He'll be devastated."

" I know but what other choice do i have."

" The choice where he does not have to be abandon and be happy with us."

" Why do you care so much about this anyway." Rias asked her.

" Because i don't want to abandon the father of my child!" Akeno then closed her mouth to what she just blurted out leaving rias in shock.

" Akeno? Your pregnant." Akeno nodded yes. " For how long?"

" For about a couple of days, I... love him rias and the thing that i wanted him to do for me was to give me his child and i don't want to abandon him, I don't want him to go through that pain again." Akeno said as she put her hand on her stomach over her black shirt.

" How do you think i feel." Akeno looked at her. " Akeno I've been pregnant for five weeks, I don't want to abandon him as much as you do but i can't make up my mind on it." Now they both knew of each other's pregnancy but still face a dilemma about ren.

" Think we might need some advice on this."

" Probably."

 **Sounds of the door opening.**

" Hm. hmmm, hmmm." They heard the humming they both saw bluevarious walking in through the door as the dragon then looked at them. " Oh hello rias, akeno i think i might make something special for your kids last day here." Figured that they want advice they found the perfect dragon for it.

" Uh? Blue we need your advice on something." Rias asked her as she looked at them.

" Advice? On what."

" Advice on what to do with ren." Blue now knows where this conversation was heading.

" I see so i guess you know what he and his father talked about." She asked them.

" We're trying to figure out what course of action should we take."

" Should we tell ren to stay or to come back home with us." Rias and akeno told blue about their situation so she did her best to answer.

" I think It should be ren's choice on what he wants to do."

" We asked him but he dosen't know what to say about it." Akeno said to blue.

" That's because ren can't make a choice on his own." They then wondered what she mean't.

" What do you mean by that?" Rias asked her.

" As you may know, Ren does have a fear of being alone that's why he prefers to be in the company of the people that care for him." They nodded as they understood his fear. " But being in the company of others prevents him from making his own choices."

" How come?" Akeno asked.

" Have you both ever noticed, that ren has never made a decision for himself, Most of the decisions he had made so far as been for others including you two." She said referring to the two.

" We've.. hardly ever noticed."

" We've sort've been busy.. Fighting over him." Blue took note of that.

" That is the purpose of the training for him, We want him to understand that, He can't keep relaying on others in order for him to move on." Both rias and akeno then looked at each other not knowing that about ren. " I know how much you two care for him, Ren maybe a strong creature but his mind is that of a child which is why he needs this more then anything." Without said rias and akeno now know what ren needs.

" We understand."

" But can we ask for some other advice." Blue then wondered what akeno wanted.

" What advice this time."

" Parenthood." Rias answered because yesterday ren told his mother about her's an akeno's pregnancy.

" The best advice i can give to you both Is to wait for the day." Rias and akeno did not know what she mean't

" Wait for the day?"

" Wait for the day that the child is born." They both blushed to what she mean't. " During the months that i was pregnant with ren, both me and goji were worried. We were worried if ren didn't survive, Worried about not being ready." Rias and akeno listened closely to her. " But by the day that ren was born all of those worry's were gone and what we had was a healthy baby boy, Both me and goji cried when we saw him move, cry and look at us." Both rias and akeno felt lifted by this. " When the day that both of these children are born, All the worries that both you and ren had will be gone and at the end of the day will be tears.

" Thank you for the advice blue."

" Yeah we really needed it." Then blue brought them both in close and hugged them as they were surprised by her actions.

" I was happy when ren told me that you two were pregnant, One of my wishes was to be a grandmother and i'm about to have two grandchildren." She then stepped back as they both saw tears coming down her face. " I'am proud to call both of you, all of you girls, My daughters." They were surprised that she called them that but rias hugged her back.

" Thank you mother." Akeno then hugged her as well.

" Yes thank you mother." Blue was now happy knowing that these two and the rest of the girls were part of her sons life. They then stepped back from her.

" I guess we have to tell ren to stay."

" As much as i don't like this, your right rias." They agreed with each other.

" I think we should do something nice for him since it'll be our last night with him." Rias said.

" I could probably help with that." Blue said to them.

" How?"

" Wait right here." Blue said to akeno as she went into a room looking for something, About after 5 minutes blue came out and showed them both a pair of pants for both of them which made them blue.

" Oh my."

" Why do you have these." Rias asked her.

" I was... interested in clothing when i was able to go into my human form but since i can't i might as well give them to someone to use them." She handed them to rias and akeno.

" You want us to wear them for ren?" Akeno asked her.

" From all of my travels, I learned that these pairs of clothes just so happen to really make boys go crazy." Rias and akeno then blushed as the thought of making love to ren in these.

" What do you think rias." She asked her king.

" Well if it's gonna be our last night with him, Might as well make it the best night of his life." They both then smiled.

" Also theirs some chains and shackles behind the bed in the master bedroom."

" Why!" Rias asked her.

" Lets just say that, Their is a reason why goji is afraid of me a little bit."

" Ok? But i don't think ren will be willing to having himself tied up." Akeno said to her.

" Not unless knock him out first." They were shocked to hear her answer. " Biollante can make sleeping powder, just put that in something that ren enjoys and he'll be set."

" You do know that your helping us trying to have sex with your son right?"

" I know but i trust you two and i know you don't mean any harm to him." The relived to hear that she trusts them.

" Ok so we just wait for ren to show up."

" Exactly, I'll go get the sleeping powder, be back in a bit." She then left the two leaving them in question to her actions.

" Akeno."

" Yes rias."

" Do you think its weird that ren's mother is helping us subdue and tie up him up."

" I mean it is our last night with him so we might as well enjoy ourselves with him."

" I suppose your right." Rias said to her queen as they waited.

 _Later at night._

" God why can't i think this over." Ren said as he walked up the stone steps to the house but stopped at the front door. " God dammit i can't think straight!" He then opened the door.

" Welcome home." He was meet with a smiling rias and akeno wearing aprons under their clothes.

" Oh hey, rias, akeno uh? What's going on?" Akeno the guided his arm to the table.

" We just thought that after a long and stressful day, you might be hungry so we cooked up some food for you." Akeno said giving him her smile.

" Rias your ok with this?" Which made him sound surprise.

" As long as your happy, i'm happy so eat up." She seemed calm to him but since akeno is in the room something was off until he smelled the food which was homemade dumplings.

" That does smell good." He said as he started to drool.

" No one's stopping you, eat."

" If you both say so." He then sat down and started to eat the food which he basically inhaled since he liked dumplings. After about 2 minutes, ren basically ate all the food they made for him.

" So how was it." Rias asked him.

" Pretty good but ittt stio felt like it wasssssszzzzzzzz." He then fell over the chair and slept like a baby.

" Wow that powder is strong."

" Now the real fun begins." Both rias and akeno then dragged ren by his tail to the master bedroom for some... Fun.

 _A little bit later_

Ren then woke up but remembered not falling asleep as his vision was blinding by a piece of cloth, He tried to move his hands but as he did, it felt like his hands were chained to the headboard of the bed, Same goes for his leg and tail as he could not move them.

" Uh? What just happened."

" Oh good your awake." He heard akeno's voice.

" Akeno did you drug me."

" Well i did had a little help."

" Just letting you know rias is not going to be happy about this."

" Why would i not be happy." A shiver went down his spine as he heard her voice.

" Uh? Nothing. Did you both tie me up."

" Oh ren you make it sound like we're the bad guys."

" Well i don't like being tied up like this or blinded."

" Then lets change that." Rias undid the blind fold to let ren see.

" Look i don't know what your two are doing but." He stopped and blushed hard as he looked at rias and akeno's attire which were black and red leggings with white tank top. ( **God rias and akeno... In yoga pants. Seriously! How is that not a DXD card yet.)** From what they were wearing on their legs, it didn't look like pants at all. " W-wow!"

" You like your little treat." Akeno said teasing him.

" Yeah i do especially those pants." He said as he could not stop staring making the girls giggle.

" Akeno turn around and bend over for me."

" yes rias." Akeno untied the bow in her hair to be more alluring. She turned around and bended down, giving ren a real good view of her ass in those pants.

" Tell me ren what do you like about us in these pants." She then started to fell up akeno's backside. " The way it fits on our legs, The way it shows off our curves." She then had her hand on her ass cheek. " The way our ass looks in these."

 **Smack.**

She smacked her ass as akeno had to hold out her moan. From that moment ren was about to have a heart attack.

" I have to be the luckiest guy alive." He said as his tail would not stop wiggling in its bounds.

" Your more then lucky." Rias said as akeno got back up and sexually, slowly, Crawling up to him on all fours, Seeing their breasts jiggle just made it harder for him. " You have two horny, pregnant women wanting to sleep with you, but Your also my husband."

" Your also my darling." They both called him

" It would make sense that only person that should make love to us.

" Is you." They then were face to face with ren as he was about to lose it as his eyes glowed. " By the way ren want to know something else about our little outfits."

" _Oh! God what else could they have done to make themselves even more sexy."_ He thought in his head. They both then went up to his ears and whispered.

" We're not wearing any underwear, under these." At that moment steam blew out of ren's ears.

 **Warning very, very sexual lemon.**

" My... god." He said as he could not take it. He then groaned as two hands were on his stiff member.

" Just relax."

" And let your wife and mistress do all the work." They said to him as they kept stroking him off. Rias then proceeded to look his neck getting a couple of more moans from him while akeno licked his chest.

" You two... are just... too much." He said to them.

" Ren." He looked at rias she she gave him a kiss as their tongues fought for dominance, Ren tried to move his arms to touch her but he was still tied up. After disconnected their kiss through their Silva. Akeno the turned his head to face her.

" Darling." She then kissed him as much love as rias did after their kiss, both akeno and rias then took off their tank tops to reveal their bare naked chests to him.

" Tell me ren, between me and akeno whose boobs do you love more." A difficult question in a difficult situation for ren as he looked at both of their breasts, Just by looking at them they were almost the same size.

" I, honestly can't say, They both look so... tasty." He said as he imagined his mouth on their perky nipples, sucking all the milk out of them.

" What an honest boy right rias."

" Right." They then went back to his member and sandwiched their boobs in between it as he now had to sets of boobs stroking him off.

" Seerroonngggkkk!" Ren moaned like an animal to their combined pleasure.

" Akeno i think he likes it."

" I think so too." They then added more as they then liked the red tip of his dick wanting the taste for themselves.

" ssskkkreeoonnnnggg!" He moaned as he climaxed as his semen landed on both of their faces and breasts.

" You came so much darling." Ren's eyes then turned red, both of them.

" More." Akeno then looked at rias as her eyes turned the same color of red as ren's did. Rias then tackled akeno onto the bed pinning her arms.

" Rias when did you get so strong."

" Don't know, don't care." She responded to her queen in a different matter. She then swooped down and gave akeno a kiss. Ren's eye's widen in amazement at the act he was seeing before him. Akeno did imagined kissing another girl. But its not compared to ren's warm kisses. Rias released her arms as akeno wrapped her arms around her master as they kept their kissing. Rias then looked at her boobs looking so delectable. " I want to see how they taste."

" Wait rias... AAAAHHHHA!" Rias then clamped her mouth on akeno's left breast as she began to taste the milk in her. Akeno didn't think that rias had it in her to do it, to step up her game rias put both of akeno's big tits together and sucked on them. " AAAAHHHHHHH!" She moaned in pleasure as rias sucked on her boobs. Rias's other hand moved south into akeno's pants flicking her clit. " Rias! Its.. its too much." The pace of rias's fingers and the harsh sucking was more then akeno could take.

"AAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akeno screamed as she came on rias's finger as well as her mouth. Rias looked at akeno as she was exhausted from her masters work

" SSkkkrreeeoonnngggkk!" She looked over as ren growled trying to free himself from his bounds, as their eyes met each other, Rias crawled up to where his tail was and undid its bounds setting it free to let it wiggle around.

" Ren." She then crawled up to him as she sat down on his lap with his hard member poking her legging covered bottom. " I see now why you like sucking my breasts so much." She said getting a pur from him as she slowly humped his lower body. She then elevated her height to have her boobs right in front of his face. " Suck on them ren, suck on the boobs that you love so much." Ren slowly moved his head forward to wear this tongue would reach as he rolled her nipple with it. "MMMMM!" She tried to hide her moan but the one mistake she made was setting ren's tail free as he used it.

" SSkkrreeoonnngkk." His tail pushed her towards him allowing his mouth to have a confirm lock on her chest.

" AAAAHHHH!" He sucked on her boobs as her arms wrapped around him not wanting to let go. " _He is like a baby, I, I, I don't want to let him go!"_ She thought in her mind. She then looked at the bounds that tied his arms. " I want more." She reach her arms to untie his arms after working on his left, she went to his right big mistake one her part.

" SSSKKKKKRRREEEOOONNGGKK!" He roared as he was free and pinned rias down on the bed. She looked and saw that his eyes glowed a crimson red, as he pants. He then used one of his claws and brought it down to her crotch and tear the fabric of the red leggings open to expose her hot and wet, naked pussy.

" Fuck me ren, fuck me." He then put his member in front of her entrance and then inserted himself into her. Her screams of pleasure were muffled as ren raped her mouth with a kiss. His fast and harsh thrust's were overwhelming over as her walls clenched around his tool. _" So... much... love... don't know... If... i could... take it!"_ She thought as the sex went on. His final thrust then sent her over the edge. " AAAHAHHAHAHH!"

" Skkkkrrreeeeooonnngggkkk!" They both experienced their orgasm's as rias was tired but ren still wanted to keep going.

" D-darling." Ren looked and saw akeno awake as her chest was heaving as he looked. " I want you darling." Ren then crawled over to her until he was on top and shared a kiss with her. Their tongues fought for control leaving ren the victor. They then stared in each other's eyes her violet purple meeting his crimson red. " I love you ren." Akeno's eyes then glowed. as ren looked at her as his eye color changed to her light purple.

" SSSKKKeerroonnnggkkk!" He growled like with rias he brought one claw down to her crotch of her leggings and tore it open, exposing her pussy to him. He then inserted his member into her with no warning.

" AAAAHHHH!" Her walls wrapped his prick like nothing as his thrusts made her breasts shake. " Ren bite my boobs, bite them hard!" Ren then beared his teeth.

 **Chomp.**

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She moaned even louder then before. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to never let him go. " _I love him, i love him so much, I can't take it!"_ She thought in her head. " AAAAHHHHHH!"

" SSSKKKKRREEOONNNGGGKKK!" Ren's semen entered akeno as they both climaxed into each other. Ren then fell over on the bed and onto his back. Akeno took the reins as she slowly got up and mounted him.

" We're not done yet darling." Ren groaned as she impaled herself onto him but he failed to notice A Plumb butt with red leggings sat on his face. Knowing what to do ren used his tongue to eat out his wife.

" MMMMM! Thats it ren keep going." Rias said as she pushed her butt further into his face. Ren then gripped onto her ass flesh with a tight grip." AAAAAHH!" As akeno saw rias sat on his face as he rode him, she wanted to experience much pleasure as possible. She then groped rias's chest. " MM! Akeno what are you doing." She asked.

" Seeing what ren likes about your boobs." Her hands groped her boobs with such ease as she used her thumb to press against her nipple.

" Ok akeno i'll play your game." Rias then reached out and groped akeno's giant boobs.

" AAAHHH!" She moaned as she was getting the same treatment that she was giving to rias. Due to their treatment to each others chest both theirs were leaking out milk due to pleasure. Ren's tongue went deeper into rias while his dick went further into akeno.

" _His tongue is do divine!"_

 _" This cock is blessed by god himself."_ They both thought of their equal pleasure.

" AAAHHHHHHHHH!" They both moaned as rias's juices went into ren's mouth and akeno's went onto ren's cock.

" Akeno.. switch with me."

" Ok rias." Rias got up from ren's face, He opened his eyes and saw a akeno's bottom sat on his face this time as rias impaled on his cock. " Eat me out good ren." She said as his hands gripped onto her ass flesh the same with rias. " AAAAHHHH!" Rias used ren's cock as a trampoline as she watched ren eat akeno out.

" More." Her eyes then glowed red again as she got close to akeno and kissed her. Akeno then looked at rias as her eyes glowed purple.

" Rias." She then kissed her back. They kissed each other as their leaking breasts rubbed up against each other all the while ren fucked them.

" AAAAHHHHHHH!" They came as akeno's juices went into ren's mouth while rias's went to his cock. They both then got off of him as then saw him get up and looked at them with glowing eyes making them quiver.

" Now comes the real fun part." Akeno said as she got on top of rias with her boobs on her back, They both then turned to look at them with their legging covered ass's pointed at him.

" You gave our boobs and pussy enough attention my love."

" Now you have to give our asses equal amount." They said as ren got closer, seeing red and black covered leggings covering their beautiful behinds made him got crazy.

" SSSKkkkrrreeeoonnnggggkkkk." He then inserted himself first into rias as he ripped a hole on her leggings into her asshole.

" AAAHHHHHH!" She moaned as her breasts were leaking onto the mattress. Next he then ripped a hole in akeno's leggings and started to lick her asshole.

" AAAAHHHHHH!" Moans and groans were all that were heard as ren fucked them both. Ass's clapping, boobs swaying and ren's thrust and constant licking sended them both off the edge.

" AAAHAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in pleasure as ren switched his tactics as he put his cock into akeno's ass and his fingers on rias's asshole.

" Its too much!"

" Want all of it."

" AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

" SSSSSKKKKKRRREEEEEOOOONNNGGGGKKKKK!" He roared as he finished his ass fucking to them both as of now they were exhausted. Ren's eyes then stopped glowing as he now layed down on the bed against the pillows. Akeno layed on his right side while rias on his left. Ren was about to fall asleep finally until rias looked at him getting his attention.

" Ren." After taking a few breaths ren was able to get some words out.

" Yes my love." Then rias got the courage she had to tell him this.

" I want you... to stay here." Ren's eyes widen to what she said.

" You want me to stay?"

" Yes both me and akeno thought it through."

" But what about you two and the rest of them."

" We'll be alright." Akeno then woke up to tell him that.

" But what about..."

" Our children." Rias said to him as she and akeno know about each others pregnancy which made ren blush. " Don't worry we know how to protect ourselves."

" But what about the game." Asking about the tournament.

" I'll say something to my brother, we won't start without you."

" But i, i don't know what to say."

" Then don't say anything." Akeno said to him as she held his arm.

" Ren we learned that you need this training, its more important right to know what your body can do." Rias said to him as they both saw tears on his face.

" But, i, I don't want to leave you both, I don't want to be alone."

" Your not alone." Rias then held on his other arm. " You have your family here so you won't be alone." Ren just felt his heart grew out of love for the two women next to him.

" I, i love you both with every fiber of my being."

" We love you too ren."

" Theirs no other man that deserves our love more then you." They then kissed him on the cheek.

" Goodnight, my love."

" Goodnight, darling." Both rias and akeno said to him.

" Goodnight you two." They then fell asleep as ren had both rias and akeno in his arms.

 _The following morning._

Everyone was packed and was ready to leave as they waited on the beach.

" Ren are you sure about staying" Asia asked him. They all looked at him.

" Yeah asia i'm sure but don't worry once i'm done i'll head straight back home to you guys." She then hugged him as he accepted it.

" I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too asia." He let asia go as he noticed that rias or akeno was not with them. " Are rias and akeno still packing."

" They said they were on their way down." Rossweise said to him.

" Hmmm? Let me go get them, i'll be right back." He then left them to walk up back to the house at the same time godzilla came to see them.

" I can see that we're ready.

" We're just waiting for rias and akeno." Kiba said to him.

" I see." Godzilla then looked up at the house " _Their saying their last goodbyes_." Godzilla thought on what his son is doing.

 _Back at the house._

Ren walked up to the steps and saw akeno walk out the door. " Akeno are you ok."

" I'm fine just taking a moment that's all." They both then took a look at the house and around them.

" Is rias still inside." He asked her.

" Yeah she's still packing... You know ren last night was pretty fun."

" Yeah it was, Its always fun to have you around akeno."

" Ren." She jumped on him so suddenly that took him by suprise. " Ren i don't want to leave you."

" Your not leaving me akeno." She then stepped back letting him see the tears on her face. " I want to be a better, for you and rias along with everybody else." Hearing his words made her happy and glad that he wasn't taking this hard.

" I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too akeno." They then shared a kiss with each other. They then stepped back as ren put his hand on her stomach with her white shirt on. " I promise i'll be back before our child is born."

" I'm glad, that i fell in love with you ren." She then walked away until she wanted him to know something. " You still have your phone right?"

" Uh? Yeah why?" She then had her seductive smile and she got closer to him and trailed her fingers on his chest.

" Let's just say that if i find something, that'll get you aroused, i'll be sending you pictures that why you won't forget my body while you train." He blushed to her sexy remark as she walked away, swaying her hips.

" Fallen angels, Too damn sexy." He then walked inside his house to find rias. " Rias you almost ready."

" In here." He heard her voice as he walked into the master bedroom as she sat on the bed holding her crown.

" You ok?"

" I'm fine, its just, we've only been married for two days and we already have to be away from each other."

" I know." He sat on the bed with her. " But i want you to know something rias." She then looked at him. " Who i'am today and who i will be in the future is all because of you, my ruined queen." She cried to his words as she hugged and kissed him with as much love as she had.

" I'm gonna miss ren." The third time he had to say it.

" I'll miss you too rias." They hugged one last time as they looked at each other with tears. " I promise, once i'm done training i'll come straight back to you."

" I know you will and i promise." She then lead his hand to her red shirt covered stomach. " This baby won't be born until your with me."

" I love you, my queen."

" I love you too, my king." They shared another kiss as rias put the crown in her suitcase.

" I'll walk you back down."

" Ok." They got up the bed, left the master bedroom and out the door in the sunlight.

" You ready." He asked his wife.

" Yes, i'm ready." He then held her hand as they walked down back to the beach together.

 _At the beach._

Everyone saw ren and rias walk back together seeing it was rias after all.

" Ok then." Godzilla then jumped into the water. Their was a faint glow as godzilla resurfaced as his kaiju form. " **Hop aboard."** He put his hand down as asia and akeno were the first one's one.

" I guess this is goodbye." Ren asked rias.

" Wait." Rias looked at him, Ren then pulled out transcendence and gave it to her.

" Ren why are you giving me your sword." She asked him.

" Because... i don't need it anymore and i want you to have it, something to remember me by." She then took the blade and held it close to her.

" Thank you ren, i'll be waiting when you come back home."

" And i'll make it the most happiest day of your life." She blushed know what he'll do for her.

" I can't wait." They shared another kiss before she joined akeno and asia.

" Hey gasper can you come here for a sec."

" uH? S-sure ren." The little vampire came over to him as ren got down on one knee.

" Since i'll be training here, its up to you and kiba to watch over the girls for me. Ok?"

" Yes ren, I promise i won't let you down." Ren then rubbed his head.

" Thats what i like to hear little buddy. Now go." Gasper went and joined the rest of the, ren got up and saw kiba coming over to him.

" Quite the vote of confidence you gave him."

" He needed it, its built character." He then looked at kiba. " Kiba." He then looked at ren in the eye. " Can you promise me to keep rias and them safe while i'm gone."

" Of course, i'll protect them with my life." Kiba then held his hand out and ren held his, as they shoke hands.

" Kiba i'am proud to call you my friend."

" Same here ren, same here." Kiba then went to join the rest of them. Xenovia then came over to him.

" I guess it'll be a while before you can give me my child." She was still on that.

" Yeah i know xenovia."

" Just remember you'll be making it up to me when you come back." He then had a smile on his face.

" And i'll gladly do it." He said making xenovia blushed as she hugged him.

" I'll... miss you ren."

" Same here xenovia." Xenovia then walked back to the rest of them. Irina then came up to ren.

" So your actually staying." She asked him.

" It would seem so." Irina then blushed.

" Well not that i'm saying that i'll miss you or anything but i hope that you come home safe." She held her hand out for him so he grabbed it and pulled her in for a hug. " Wha? Ren what are you!?"

" Saying my goodbyes." Irina then felt his embrace through the hug.

" _So warm like god's touch."_ Irina thought as she blushed and stepped back to join the rest of them. Koneko then came up to ren as he got down to meet her height.

" Do you really have to stay." She asked him.

" I got to koneko." She then kissed his forehead but instead of blushing, he smiled.

" Good luck." She left to join the others, lastly rossweise wanted to speak to him as he got back up.

" Don't be expecting me to say something some pathetic sobby stuff."

" I know." She then looked at him. " Your stronger then that rose, You'll always be better in my care then that shitty odin." She blushed as she hugged him.

" Thank you ren."

" Your welcome." Now she joined everyone else on godzilla's palm.

" **Ok everyone ready**." They all nodded to him. " **All right hang on tight**." He put them on his head as he started to swim away. Ren looked as his family was leaving him, his heart sped up, He took one step forwards but a hand rested on his shoulders as he looked as it belonged to his mother.

" Its ok my son." Then all the other monsters showed up to comfort him. " Don't be afraid."

" Don't worry boy by the time we're done you'll be a fighting machine." Caesar said to him.

" CCCHHHHEEERRNNNT! CHHHHHEEERRRRRRNNNNNT!" The twins then chirped at him.

" Yeah what they said, They'll be waiting for you as soon as your done, don't worry." Battra said to ren.

" I know but i want to tell them one last thing." This body then started to glow its red color.

" Don't tell them, show them my son." Blue encourage her son as ren jumped into the water but as a large red light appeared underwater, ren emerged as his kajiu form once again.

" Woah, he can go big Now." Rodan said to his suprise.

" SSSSSKKKKKRREEEEEOOONNNGGGGKKKK!" As he roared godzilla stopped and turned and looked.

" Godzilla what's the matter."

" **Look for yourself's"** He pointed to ren being his kaiju form.

" Whoa!" Koneko said to her suprise.

" SSSSSKKKKKKRRREEEEEEOOONNNGGGKKKK! SSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRREEEEEEOOOOONNNNGGGKKKK! SSKKKKKKRREEEEOOONNGGGGKKK!" He roared multiple times at them.

" What did he say." Akeno asked godzilla.

" **He said he loves you all for being in his life.** " They all then looked at the giant form of ren and waved goodbye to him.

" Bye ren."

" Please be safe."

" Good luck.

" Show them what you can do." They all cheered and waved him good bye as rias was the last one to say something, She brought out her devil wings and flew above them and looked at ren. As the monster and devil looked each other for one last time both of their eyes turned crimson red like the color of her hair and his skin.

" Ren i love you! Please come back to me soon!"

" SSSSKKKKKKKKKKRRREEEEEEEOOOOONNNNGGGGKKKK." He roared but she knew what he said, she landed back down on godzilla with the rest the rest of them as they left and within a few moments, they were gone. The light covered ren as he was back to human size as he walked back on the beach with the other monsters concern.

" Hey ren you ok?" Zilla asked him.

" I'm better then ok." He looked at them all with tears and a smile on his face. " I'm happy, I'm happy to have you all in my life." They all were glad that he was happy and not alone anymore. " Well? What are we standing around for, let's get to training." He said with excitement in his voice.

" Ren you serious?" Angurius asked him.

" I'am, If i'm gonna be training, it's better to get started right away."

" HELL YEAH." The male monsters shouted.

" I'll get the course set up"

" I'll get some dummy's ready." All the males left along with some of the females to help. Blue then walked over to her son in comfort.

" Come on ren let's go back to the house, I'll make those special cookies that you love so much."

" Thanks mom." Ren said as he walked back to the house with his mother.

 _Japan, kuoh harbor._

Godzilla then rose up from the water and placed everyone on the ground.

" Thank you for the lift godzilla." Akeno said to him.

" **It was no problem and don't worry by the time ren is done he'll be back here before you all know it."** They nodded to him as they all began to walk away excpet for rias.

" Thank you godzilla." She said to him.

" **For what?"** He asked him

" For giving me ren." Godzilla then went down and nuzzled her.

" **I'm the one who should be thanking you."**

" For what?

" **For restoring my faith in devils and angels. Rias gremory, I'am proud to call you my daughter."**

 **"** Thank you godzilla." He then moved up.

 **" Until we meet again."** Godzilla then left as the sun rose over the horizon.

 **"** Until we meet again, my king of monsters." She smiled one last time before walking away. Now comes the end of a chapter in the life of a monster but what comes new strength's come new enemies and they will know to bow before the king of MONSTERS!

 **SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKk!**

 **With that comes the very last chapter in the monster amongest devils. I do want to give my review of season 4 of dxd, which is Great, i would recommend it does the new animation bother me, no it dosen't and i'm not degrading it just because the animation is different. Season 4 in my opinion is better then season 3 because season 3 had a lot of plot holes and things that could have happened but didn't. The two major fight scenes, Issei vs cao, cao and sairorg are really good. It shows how much issei has progressed since the start and people think that since issei x rias is canon means that it'll lose the harem.**

 **NO! If you had read the light novels then you should know that issei basically asks all of them to marry him Just because he likes THE MAIN GIRL MORE THE OTHERS dosen't mean its not bad. I'll admit the oppai dragon theme was played out but that's part of the story and character that issei is. All i'm saying is open your eyes more, People complain about this being the worst season**

 **Just remember two reason.**

 **1\. be happy that we got a fourth season and soon a 5th.**

 **2\. What other harem ecchi anime that you know has gone up to four season. Didn't think so.**

 **Anyway along with that part 2 of the godzilla anime trilogy will be on Netflix July 18th HYPE! Thank you all for enjoying from beginning to end and i'll see you all in the sequal.**


End file.
